ThomasAngryBirds' Thomas Remakes and Stories
by ThomasAngryBirds
Summary: All the episode rewrites and original stories that I wrote. Most stories are K rated; others are K-plus for some dark themes involved.
1. Remake 1: Thomas Percy and Old Slowcoach

**Hey everypeoples. Sorry that I hadn't updated for a VERY long time, cause I've been so crazy busy! Anyway, what you guys see here is my anthology of Thomas rewrites, and I'm starting off with some season five rewrites! I did some changes here and there, and my new user name is ThomasAngryBirds. They're also available to read on Sodor Island Forums and Sodor Island 3D Forums as well. This is the first one of the bunch, in style to Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Enough from me, so enjoy...  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories  
**

**Remake 1: Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach  
**

**Based on the same story  
**

**SCENE 1 – THE ENGINE SHEDS**

*Thomas, James, and Percy are in the engine sheds, getting fired up by their crews*

**Narrator**: It was a beautiful spring morning on the Island of Sodor. Thomas the tank engine, James the red engine, and Percy the small engine were in the yards getting ready for the morning's work. They were looking up at the early morning sky.

**Thomas**: You know, I think everybody on Sodor's happy when the spring arrives.

**James**: *frowning* Not the Fat Controller if you ask me.

**Thomas**: *confused* Why not?

**James**: *annoyed* He's working us engines harder than ever! Coastal runs are fun, but they can get boring sometimes!

**Percy**: The Fat Controller just wants us to be ready for the holidays, James. The salty air makes me feel cheerful in my smokebox.

**James**: *scowls* Pah! The countryside gets ME fired up! It's the one place to be, little Percy!

*James blows his whistle, and he steams off*

**Thomas**: Don't mind James, Percy. He's just feeling grumpy.

**James**: Hey! I heard that!

*Thomas and Percy giggle*

**SCENE 2 - SODOR JUNCTION STATION  
**

*Thomas and Percy stand at the platform; the Fat Controller addresses them*

**The Fat Controller:** Thomas and Percy, today, you are to take some empty trucks from the harbor at Knapford to the scrapyards at Vicarstown. Donald and Douglas will look after your work for the day. And on the return journey, you'll have to bring trucks back to Knapford. Understood?

**Thomas:** Yes sir.

**Percy:** Will do, sir.

**The Fat Controller:** I knew I could count on you two.

*The two puff away, but Percy is nervous*

**Percy:** *nervously* What if those diesels catch us and then take us to be smelted?

**Thomas:** Don't be afraid, Percy. They wouldn't dare! Besides, the Fat Controller would never scrap us, remember? Just like when Edward helped Trevor and when Douglas rescued Oliver, Isabel and Toad.

**Percy:** I suppose you're right.

**SCENE 3 – THE SCRAPYARDS**

*Thomas and Percy steam into the scrapyards pulling trucks. They stop alongside an old, worn out coach*

**Percy**: Hey, Thomas?

**Thomas**: Yes, Percy?

**Percy**: *looks at the coach* Do you see what I see?

**Thomas**: Yes. *to the coach* My name's Thomas, and this is Percy. What's your name?

**Old Slowcoach**: *looks at the two tank engines* Hello Thomas and Percy... My name is Old Slowcoach.

**Percy**: Why are you here in the scrapyards?

**Old Slowcoach**: *sighs* Years ago, I was one of the coaches for the Great Western Railway. I was much younger and fine looking back then. But then came the day the workmen told me I wasn't useful anymore.

**Thomas**: How did you get here?

**Old Slowcoach**: *sighs* I was brought here by a tender engine, I don't remember who, and I've been left here gathering rust ever since. The only company I have is the old rolling stock, and the mice who ride in me. It would be lovely to be really useful again.

**Percy**: *sad* We're very sorry, Old Slowcoach. Despite the rust on you, you're in perfect shape.

**Thomas**: *hopeful* The Fat Controller would never scrap an engine or a coach. We'll see what we can do.

*The yard manager shows up*

**Scrapyard Manager**: Right, you two. There are trucks for you to take away.

**Percy's driver**: Excuse my interruption, sir. But what is this coach doing here?

**Scrapyard Manager**: You mean Old Slowcoach? She's been here for over thirty years. We'll have her broken up when the time comes.

*A tear appears in Old Slowcoach's eye. Thomas and Percy are dismayed*

**Thomas**: We promise to help you, Old Slowcoach. Don't worry...

*Thomas and Percy puff slowly away*

**Percy**: How are we going to help her?

**Thomas**: I don't know, Percy. I just don't know...

**SCENE 4 – THE COUNTRYSIDE**

*James passes by the windmill with a mixed goods train. He blows his whistle*

**James**: This is the life! That'll show Thomas and Percy!

*In the middle of James' goods train is a fuel tanker. It suddenly leaks, and a spark sets it alight. James' driver smells something from the cab*

**James' driver**: Hey, James. Do you smell something?

**James**: What?

**James' driver**: *gasps* The fuel tanker's caught fire!

*James, now in panic, blows his whistle*

**James**: Oh, help! Help! We're in trouble!

**SCENE 5 – BLUFF'S COVE JUNCTION**

*James quickly stops at a signal box*

**Signalman**: What's going on?

**James' driver**: It's burning fuel, and it's very dangerous!

**Signalman**: Right! Uncouple James from the trucks, and I'll phone the fire brigade!

**James' fireman**: Wouldn't that be dangerous?

**Signalman**: It's not close to James, so no, I suppose.

*James' fireman uncouples James' tender from the trucks, and James quickly puffs into a siding out of the way*

**SCENE 6 – SODOR SEARCH AND RESCUE CENTER**

*At the Sodor Search and Rescue Center, the fire chief gets the call*

**Fire Chief**: Now who needs the fire service? *picks up the phone* Yes? ... I see ... We'll be here right away!

*displays an intercom*

**Fire Chief**: Fuel tanker on fire at Bluff's Cove Junction!

*The fire chief and another fireman board Flynn, resting on a siding*

**Flynn's driver**: All present and correct, sir!

**Fire Chief**: Right! Let's go!

*Flynn's alarm sounds*

**Flynn**: Don't worry! I'm on my way!

**SCENE 7 – BLUFF'S COVE JUNCTION  
**

*Flynn rolls up next to James. The fire chief and fireman get out*

**Flynn's driver**: We can't use water, sir! It'll make matters worse!

**Fire Chief**: We got two fire extinguishers in Flynn; that'll do the trick!

*The two men get into Flynn's cab, then come out with two fire extinguishers in hand, and put out the flames. James' guard waves a red flag, as Thomas and Percy, double-heading their train, come to a stop next to Flynn*

**Thomas**: What's going on?

**Flynn**: We don't know what caused the fire, but my chief and driver got things under control! It is, however, quite a mess.

**Percy**: *teasingly* Well, James, you did say the countryside would fire you up, but did you mean it THAT way?

**James**: *irritated* Shut up! It was those stupid trucks' fault, not mine!

*The fires are soon out*

**Fire Chief**: It's safe to carry on, Thomas and Percy.

*Thomas and Percy blow their whistles, and set off. Flynn rolls home, leaving James to sulk in his siding*

**SCENE 8 – THE ENGINE SHEDS**

*The Fat Controller is speaking to Thomas, Percy and James about the fire. Edward is also there*

**The Fat Controller**: Now, James, I'm sure this wasn't your fault. You can have the next day off to recover from the accident. Edward will do your work tomorrow.

**James**: *solemn* Yes, sir. I understand, sir.

**The Fat Controller**: That's a good engine. Thomas and Percy, you both have your usual jobs tomorrow.

**Thomas **and** Percy**: Yes sir.

*The Fat Controller walks off*

**Edward**: *concerned* Thomas, Percy, is something bothering you?

**Thomas**: *sad* Yes, Edward. Percy and I met Old Slowcoach in the scrapyards. She's due to be broken up when the time is right.

**Edward**: Oh dear. I should speak to the Fat Controller about her when he's not busy.

**Percy**: *smiling* Thanks, Edward. You're a great friend.

**Edward**: I'm always willing to help young ones out.

**SCENE 9 – THE WINDMILL**

*Shows Thomas and Percy passing each other by the windmill*

**Narrator**: The next day, Thomas and Percy set out with their usual jobs, running early and right on track.

**SCENE 10 – THE YARDS**

*Thomas backs next to the water tower. Percy is next to Thomas, having just filled up with water.*

**Thomas**: I'm going to need water for the return journey.

**Percy**: Least it won't be your siderod puncturing your tank.

*The two engines laugh. An alarm is heard in the distance*

**Thomas**: What's going on, driver?

**Thomas' driver**: Must be another fire!

**Thomas' fireman**: It's at the workmen's hut! We should see what we can do!

**SCENE 11 – THE WORKMAN'S HUT**

*Thomas and Percy puff into the scene of the fire*

**Percy**: *gasps*

**Thomas**: Cinders and ashes!

**Percy's driver**: How did this happen?

*A workman comes up*

**Workman**: One of us had been smoking in bed! Third time this month, and this time, this is very serious!

*Another workman comes up with a cigarette*

**Workman #2**: I'm sorry, Ned. I didn't mean for this to happen!

**Ned**: Well, Vince, you should give up smoking! It causes lung cancer!

**Vince**: *guilty* I'll try...

*Flynn roars into the scene*

**Flynn**: Don't fear! I'll have this fire put out!

*Flynn positions his cannons, but there's a problem...*

**Flynn**: Eh?

**Fire Chief**: We're out of water! If we use seawater, it'll clog up Flynn's works! What's worse; we left our fire extinguishers at the Search and Rescue Center!

**Flynn**: Should we leave the workman's hut to burn?

**Fire Chief**: I'm afraid so.

**Thomas**: Why not use the water from mine and Percy's tanks? We just refilled!

**Flynn's driver**: Good idea! Thank you, Thomas! Where would we be without you and Percy?

*Soon, Flynn's driver and the fire chief have hoses in Thomas and Percy's tanks, spraying water onto the workman's hut*

**Flynn**: You're very clever engines, my friends.

**SCENE 12 - SODOR JUNCTION STATION  
**

*Edward puffs into Sodor Junction Station. The Fat Controller is waiting on the platform*

**The Fat Controller:** Hello, Edward. You do seem concerned about something.

**Edward:** Yes, I am, sir. A few nights ago, Thomas and Percy told me that they met Old Slowcoach at the scrapyards. They also said she's to be broken up when the time is right.

**The Fat Controller:** I see. Thank you for telling me this, Edward. I should do something about this.

*The stationmaster walks up*

**Stationmaster:** Excuse me, sir, pardon my interruption. But there is a message from the workman's hut.

**The Fat Controller:** What's the message, then?

**Stationmaster:** There was a fire at the workman's hut because Vince had been smoking in bed... *rolls eyes* again...

**The Fat Controller:** Again? That's the third time this month, not to mention the second fire this week!

**Stationmaster:** Also, Thomas and Percy helped out by putting out the fire using their water from their tanks from what I heard.

**The Fat Controller:** Right. Take me to the workman's hut, Edward! Oh, and stationmaster; remind me to fire Vince when the day's done.

**Stationmaster:** Certainly, sir.

*Edward blows his whistle and he puffs away*

**Edward:** Hm. Old Slowcoach being helped out, and Thomas and Percy helping to fight a fire - it feels like killing two birds with one stone...

**SCENE 13 - THE WORKMAN'S HUT**

*Later, Edward and the Fat Controller arrive at the workman's hut, which is now destroyed*

**The Fat Controller**: Thomas, Percy, I heard about your actions today, and I'm very pleased with you. You are really useful engines.

**Thomas** and **Percy**: Thanks, sir! *the two look at each other and laugh*

**The Fat Controller**: But the workmen's hut is destroyed, and the men can't sleep on the beach at night. Edward told me about Old Slow Coach, and I will have her restored at Crovan's Gate.

**Percy**: Can we use her as a substitute for the workmen's hut? She'd be perfect.

**Thomas**: And very comfy.

**The Fat Controller**: Good idea, Percy! I'll make arrangements!

**SCENE 14 – THE SCRAPYARDS**

*Old Slowcoach is sad on her siding in the scrapyards. Thomas buffers up to her.*

**Old Slowcoach**: *sad* I knew this day would come...

**Thomas**: You're not being scrapped. You're coming to Crovan's Gate to be repaired!

**Old Slowcoach**: *smiles* Thank you, Thomas. And Percy, too.

*Thomas blows his whistle, and sets off*

**SCENE 15 – CROVAN'S GATE WORKS**

*Old Slowcoach is outside the workshops, looking good as new*

**Narrator**: Several days later, Old Slowcoach was looking as good as new when Percy came to collect her.

**Old Slowcoach**: Hello, Percy. Don't I look splendid once more?

**Percy**: Yes, you do.

**Old Slowcoach**: The workmen will be pleased with me.

*Percy couples to Old Slowcoach, and takes her to the siding near the workmen's burnt hut*

**SCENE 16 – THE WORKMAN'S HUT**

*Percy shunts Old Slowcoach onto the siding near the workmen's hut. Thomas is there waiting*

**Thomas**: Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?

**Old Slowcoach**: *blushes* Thank you, Thomas.

**Narrator**: And so, repairs to the workmen's hut came to action. For the next two months, Old Slowcoach was like home to the workmen. But she was sad again the day the hut was fully rebuilt.

**Ned**: We loved living in you, Old Slowcoach.

**Vince**: Yeah, thanks to that fire, I've stopped smoking.

**Workman #3**: Good move, Vince.

**Vince**: Thanks, Greg.

*Percy is here as well, he feels sorry for Old Slowcoach*

**Percy**: What's going to happen to you?

**Old Slowcoach**: I'll probably be disused again to rust...

**Percy**: We've got a lot of passengers for the summer. I think the Fat Controller would want you to help.

**SCENE 17**** – SIGNALBOX**

*Percy is at a signal box with the Fat Controller*

**Percy**: Sir, it's about Old Slowcoach. I hope you understand; we both know the workman's hut has just been rebuilt, and Old Slowcoach doesn't want to be at the scrapyard again. With the summer rush coming, could she be used to help take passengers?

**The Fat Controller**: I understand, Percy. Not to worry, I've made some arrangements beforehand. Old Slowcoach is what we need to help with the passenger rush.

*As the Fat Controller leaves, Thomas and James pull up alongside Percy, feeling better*

**Thomas**: Were you talking to the Fat Controller about Old Slowcoach?

**Percy**: Yes, Thomas.

**James**: What does he have in mind for her?

*Percy says nothing; he just smiles*

**SCENE 18 – SODOR JUNCTION STATION**

*James is at the station with Old Slowcoach behind him*

**Narrator**: The Fat Controller soon made arrangements. Old Slowcoach was now part of the North Western Railway's coach stock. She mainly works with James on the mainline, and he gave her a new name, Minerva. She likes it very much.

*The guard blows his whistle, and James sets off*

**Minerva**: It's better than "Old Slowcoach". It shows you really belong.

**SCENE 19 – FFARQUHAR STATION**

*shows Minerva with Thomas, Annie and Clarabel*

**Narrator**: Sometimes, Minerva works with Thomas, Annie and Clarabel when the branchline has too many passengers to handle. Everyone knew there was nothing old or slow about Minerva; she will be a really useful coach for years to come.

**SCENE 20**** – THE WINDMILL**

*Thomas is puffing down his branchline with Annie, Clarabel and Minerva past the windmill, akin to the classic Thomas intro*

END CREDITS: Song - The Island Song

* * *

**Behind the Scenes: Minerva is my own name to Old Slowcoach. The routes of the North Western Railway are the same in the books, mixed in with some TV series locations (such as the Search and Rescue Center and Sodor Steamworks). The story is set in 1996.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed this.  
**


	2. Remake 2: Double Teething Troubles

**Here we go with my second season 5 rewrite. This time, it features a Class 17 who only appeared in one episode; Derek. Enjoy it.**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories  
**

**Remake 2: Double Teething Troubles  
**

**Based on the same story**

Bill and Ben both work at the Sodor China Clay company near Brendam on Edward's branchline. They do like the work they are doing, but it can be rather hot, dirty and I'm sorry to say it makes the twins naughty and get into arguments. One day, they were arguing over whose trucks were whose.

"That is my line of trucks!" said Bill.

"No it's not!" argued Ben, "It's MINE. YOUR'S is over there!"

"They're MY trucks!"

"My trucks!"

"MY TRUCKS!"

"_MY TRUCKS!_"

BoCo the diesel came and found his trucks to bring to Tidmouth for Donald and Douglas weren't ready. He then noticed the twins arguing and called out to them.

"You two better stop this childish bickering!" he said sternly, "Otherwise, the one thing you twins would have left to share is..."

Before BoCo finished his sentence, Bill and Ben ran into each other at a set of points and derailed themselves as a result.

"...trouble."

"You silly!" snapped Bill.

"Who are you calling silly, silly?" grumbled Ben.

"Bill and Ben, stop this right now!" snapped the manager, "Because of your arguing, BoCo's train is late and you've derailed yourselves! This is most inconvenient."

BoCo had to arrange his train himself, and this made him and the Scottish Twins very late. After BoCo had left Wellsworth for Tidmouth, Bear had brought Rocky the crane from the Sodor Search and Rescue Center to put the twins back on the tracks.

"If I were you two," Bear said when Rocky was finished, "I'd get back to work."

The twins quietly agreed.

* * *

Later, the manager of the Sodor China Clay company told the Fat Controller about the delay.

"It's clear we need another engine to help," said the manager.

"I've gotten that covered already," said the Fat Controller, "a Class 17 diesel named Derek from the other railway. I've heard he is keen to make an impression."

In his office, the Fat Controller was thinking about his decision. Would Derek be a really useful engine, or would there be a problem?

"I've heard of the Class 17's performance," he sighed, "and I hope Derek doesn't cause even more trouble than I already have. He might have teething troubles..."

* * *

Unfortunately, the Fat Controller was right. The next day, Derek was rolling along the North Western Railway mainline to Wellsworth. He had passed Maron and approached Gordon's Hill.

"Oh, good gracious," remarked Derek, "I didn't expect this hill. I hope that it doesn't-"

Then there was a splutter from his cooling system.

"Oh, what's that?"

Derek's wheels spun and then he broke down at the middle of Gordon's Hill.

"Oh, botheration," groaned Derek, "I hoped this wouldn't happen."

His driver called for help, and then Victor, the Cuban steam tank engine at Crovan's Gate Steamworks, was called in to help.

"Hello," said Victor, "you must be the new diesel the Fat Controller purchased. I am Victor of the Steamworks."

"My name is Derek," sighed the Class 17, "I'm feeling hot and bothered; it's my teething troubles, you know."

"Never mind, Derek," said Victor, "it could happen to any engine. I'll get you back to the Steamworks in no time."

* * *

Derek was brought back to the Steamworks and felt unhappy. It wasn't his fault; it was the way he was designed. Derek's twin Paxman engines were very faulty, extremely prone to head problems with his camshaft and cylinder amongst other problems.

"Don't feel down, Derek," said Victor reassuringly, "you'll soon be fixed before you know it. Who knows; you could get an engine that won't fail on you."

"I hope so," sighed Derek, and then were was a clang.

"Oh, Kevin!" groaned Victor, as a yellow road crane rolled up, who had just dropped a crate of engine parts, "How many times has the manager told you this; you don't drop things, you lower things!"

"Sorry, Victor!" said Kevin, "It won't happen again; just a slip from the hook!"

* * *

The story of Derek's incident spread down the line.

"I heard that new diesel Derek has teething troubles," said Henry to Belle.

Bill and Ben were at Wellsworth having just brought a train of china clay for James to take to the other railway, when Belle steamed in with a stopping passenger train.

"Hello, you twins," said Belle, "I heard that Derek has a toothache. Good luck with him!"

"Why does Belle want to wish us good luck?" asked Bill.

"We might be needing it," said Ben, "that sounds like the worst type of diesel ever!"

* * *

That evening at Wellsworth yard, Bill and Ben came to speak with Edward.

"You two look upset about something," said Edward.

"Belle said the new diesel has a toothache," explained Ben.

"Derek doesn't have a toothache," explained Edward, "he has teething troubles. This means Derek is new and it can have problems. In his case, his cooling system. I think Belle was pulling your wheels, or she misheard."

* * *

The next day, Bill and Ben had just brought trucks of china clay for Bear to take to the mainland, when the stationmaster came up.

"There was an accident at Knapford Harbor, and Bear is helping to clear away the mess," he said.

"What was the accident?" asked Bill.

"Percy's brakes failed and his trucks crashed into a siding, spilling stone everywhere. You two will have to take this train for Bear, but you're not going to be alone."

"What does he mean?" asked Ben. Then an unfamiliar horn sounded.

"Oh no!" cried Bill, "That must be Derek!"

Yes, Derek's cooling system had just been repaired, and he made it over Gordon's hill without mishap. He stopped alongside the twins.

"Hello, you must be Bill and Ben," smiled Derek, "the name's Derek. I'll pull the trucks, and you can help push the train over the hill. Oh, what fun!"

And so it was arranged. Derek was coupled to the front of the train, and after they turned around, Bill and Ben pushed from behind the brakevan.

"I hope we don't smash it by mistake," said Bill.

"Yeah, and then Donald and Douglas won't let us forget it," agreed Ben.

* * *

All went well until they came to Gordon's hill. Derek managed successfully light engine, but with a train of china clay, even with two banker engines, it was much harder.

"Come on! Come on!" snapped Bill.

"Pull harder, you silly diesel!" shouted Ben.

"My engine's overheating!" wailed Derek. And then it happened; the train came to an unexpected stop, as Derek's engine broke down.

"Come on," said the twins' drivers, "can you push the train as well as Derek?"

"We'll try!" said the twins with determination. They brought the train back to the bottom of the hill, the guard blew his whistle, and the twins pushed as hard as they could. Fortunately, Bill was coupled to the brakevan so they wouldn't lose Derek by mistake.

At last, they made it over the hill to Maron. Derek was shunted onto a siding, and after the twins refueled with water, they pulled the train by themselves, all the way to Vicarstown.

* * *

The Fat Controller was on the platform and spoke fondly to the twins.

"Well done, Bill and Ben," he said, "you done very well to get so far, and you deserve a rest. I'll have Derek sent back to the Steamworks for repairs, but I'm not sure what will become of him."

"Can you give him a second chance?" asked Bill hopefully.

"We think he deserves a place on Sodor," agreed Ben.

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Another engine took over their train, and since Bill and Ben were tired, BoCo brought them back to Wellsworth. They stopped at Kildane to let Henry and Derek pass.

"BoCo," said Bill, "we're sorry we made you late and we're sorry we were rude to you."

"Also," said Ben, "that new diesel Derek was really quite friendly."

With a blow of his whistle, Henry passed by with Derek in tow. The broken down diesel smiled and winked at the twins. He didn't need to say anything, because the twins knew what he meant.

* * *

After several trials, Derek was now a reliable, hard working engine. He was given the number "D13" after his bad luck from the start, but he doesn't mind. Derek works as a goods engine, working alongside Molly, David, and Charlie between Norramby and Vicarstown. Derek is happy to have a place on Sodor, and if the work at the Sodor China Clay company is too much, he'll help out his best friends, Bill and Ben.

* * *

**Behind the Scenes: David is the name I have to the red engine of "The Sad Story of Henry." The story is set in 1971, when the Class 17s were last withdrawn.  
**

**I tweaked the story a little bit, because Paxton arrives on Sodor in 1995, and Christopher the works diesel arrives in 1980.  
**

**I thought I did a good job with this one. Also, I have been thinking of transferring "How the Diesel 10 Stole Christmas" and "Thomas and the Brake Coach" to here. Yeah, I'm recycling stuff around my account. Stay tuned for more stories and rewrites!  
**


	3. Story 1: Thomas, Henry and Gordon

**My third upload to this series of rewrites and stories. This time it's a remix of a story that I wrote eight months back in September, and I'm pretty sure you'll guess what this is. As you can tell, it is set between Thomas' Train and Thomas and the Trucks, around 1923.**

**Also, special thanks to VivianShadowGirl and Trainlover606 for their reviews, which I quote:  
**

**VivianShadowGirl's review: **_Not bad, i really think thats really good. keep at it!_

**ThomasAngryBirds' reply: **Thanks!**  
**

**Trainlover606's review:** _This is why I check for new Thomas fanfics. I loved how you found a plot (original, not something ripped from another story) and added a dose of comedy and realism. Although, I don't think Henry would have been shut up that easily. Maybe another chapter telling what happened to him?_

**ThomasAngryBirds' reply:** That plot really had been on my mind for a while now; realism? Yes. Comedy? A little bit, but yeah. To answer your Henry statement, he was feeling ill and didn't bother teasing Thomas or Gordon. I added a new scene which you'll see later.

**Enough talk from me, enjoy the story.**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories  
**

**Story 1: Thomas, Henry and Gordon  
**

**Adapted from "Thomas and the Brake Coach"  
**

**Originally posted on September 17, 2011  
**

Thomas the tank engine was feeling embarrassed after his first time pulling the express, and Gordon and Henry would not stop teasing him about it.

"Make sure you don't leave our coaches in the sidings," they would tease. Thomas tried to pay them out by telling Henry about being afraid of rain, and Gordon about bursting his safety valve, but they still teased him anyway.

Other engines would say, "Look, there's Thomas who wanted to pull a train but forgot about the coaches!"

Thomas remembered not to make the same mistake again, and was pleased that Edward was on his side, but even so, Gordon and Henry would not let Thomas forget his incident.

* * *

"I am an important express engine," said Gordon several days after the incident, "and I never forget anything when I'm taking a train. Besides, the best engines remember their trains."

"You two leave him alone," scolded Edward, "he couldn't help it if he was being excited. He just wanted a change. Besides, nobody's perfect."

"Is that so?" asked Henry, "We thought you never made mistakes, unlike Thomas here."

Thomas' patience ran out. "Why I ought to-" he began.

"That's enough," said Edward severely, "you're being mean to Thomas, and you wouldn't like it if someone teased you both, would you?"

Gordon and Henry had nothing to admit to that, but despite Edward's firmness, the two big engines continued in teasing Thomas.

"I couldn't help it," Thomas told Edward next evening in the sheds, "I was too excited."

"Don't worry, Thomas," said Edward kindly, "they can get boastful at times, but they'll learn what it's like to lose something behind."

"But what did Henry mean, you never made mistakes?" asked Thomas.

"Well," said Edward, "when I was younger, I used to tease the other engines, by look or something else, but I then realized teasing others was wrong, and I became the wise engine I am since 1915. They'll get tired soon."

Thomas felt a little better. "I wish I could pay them out somehow," he said.

But his chance for payback came sooner than expected.

* * *

The next morning, Thomas was shunting coaches for today's expresses. He arranged Henry's stopping passenger at platform 3, and Gordon's express at platform 1. Both trains were destined to Tidmouth, the western end station of the North Western Railway.

Henry normally pulled the first train, and that morning, Henry was feeling all right despite his constant illness. Sometimes, Henry could pull trains, but on other days, he felt weak as a kitten. Thomas didn't want to say anything to Henry, but Henry teased Thomas as usual, but Thomas pushed behind Henry's train to give him a headstart, then he returned to Vicarstown Station as Gordon backed onto his express.

"Make sure you didn't forget any coaches!" said Gordon teasingly.

"Oh, burst a valve," retorted Thomas cheekily.

"Not unless you want to get dragged again," huffed Gordon.

Today Gordon was in a bad mood, and was feeling impatient to start with the express. The firelighter was late, and he wanted to be on time.

The train was almost ready, when the stationmaster spoke to Thomas.

"Gordon needs a brake coach," he said, "get one as soon as possible!"

"Right away," said Thomas, and Gordon grew crosser still, and continued to tease Thomas.

"Trust Thomas to lose a brake coach," he huffed, "I could have fetched it myself!"

"Tender engines don't shunt!" Thomas retorted, but Gordon didn't hear.

The brake coach of a passenger train goes at one end of the train, and it takes passengers, the passengers' luggage, and the guard. Gordon had two headlamps on either side of his bufferbeam, the headcode for express passenger. The headcode also meant a breakdown train or a snowplow coming through to clear the tracks of an accident or a snowdrift.

Thomas shunted the brake coach to the last coach already coupled up, but he reckoned without a relief shunter, and because Gordon was late, nobody told him to the couple the brake coach to Gordon's express!

Presently, the guard blew his whistle and Gordon set off.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" puffed Gordon as he started out of Vicarstown Station.

* * *

As soon as Gordon was running nicely, Thomas prepared to stop, when he noticed something as he slowed before Henry's tunnel.

"Wait, driver," said Thomas to his driver, "the brake coach is uncoupled!"

Thomas could see that the brake coach was going slower than the other coaches, and it rolled into the tunnel, but a passenger pulled the emergency brake and the coach stopped outside the other end.

Thomas went into the tunnel and came out the other side, the guard waved his red flag and Thomas stopped. The passengers were pleased to him.

"We've been left behind," said the passengers, "Thomas, can you help us get to Tidmouth?"

"Of course we can," said Thomas' driver.

Thomas grinned to himself. "That'll stop their teasing," he chuckled.

Thomas buffered up to the brake coach and was coupled on to make sure he didn't lose the brake coach. The passengers got back on board, the guard blew his whistle, and Thomas set off to Gordon.

* * *

At Tidmouth Station, Gordon had run around and was waiting for the guard to blow his whistle and wave his green flag.

But ten minutes later, there was no whistle or green flag. Gordon began to cross again.

"Are we going to start?" he complained.

"We better check on the guard," said the driver, but they got a surprise.

"Where's the brake coach?" asked the fireman.

"I thought Thomas shunted it," said the driver.

"I knew it," said Gordon, "Thomas would forget the brake coach to my train! The indignity!"

Presently, the brake coach came into view, followed by Thomas, blowing his whistle, and tired after a long journey. Thomas' class, the London, Brighton, and South Coast Railway Billinton Class E2, was built for shunting and slow trains, not express passenger trains, and he could go up to between 30 and 40 miles per hour.

The Fat Director was waiting on the platform, and he spoke to Thomas.

"Would you and your crew explain to me why Gordon's brake coach was uncoupled from the Wild Nor'Wester?" he asked sternly.

"Well," said the driver, "I don't think anyone mentioned to the relief shunter about the brake coach."

"So Thomas had to help bring it to Gordon," finished the fireman.

"I see," said the Fat Director, then he spoke to Gordon, who frowned, "you're lucky Thomas brought the brake coach to you," he said, "and now your express is later than ever! I'll have a word with that relief shunter later."

"Oh, the indignity!" fumed Gordon, "Now I really am late because of the firelighter, and a lazy shunter forgets to couple the brake coach to my express! It's disgraceful! And now Thomas is laughing at me!"

Thomas wasn't actually laughing; he just grinned contentedly to himself. _That stops Gordon's teasing for now,_ he chuckled to himself. Gordon went red with embarrassment and fury.

* * *

After Gordon left to make up for lost time, Thomas puffed home to Vicarstown light engine. As he approached Maron Station, the station before the viaduct, he saw that Henry's train was outside the station, and the big sickly engine was on a siding, waiting for David the red engine to take him back to the shed.

The stationmaster spoke to Thomas' crew.

"Henry's failed again," the stationmaster told Thomas' driver, "we need Thomas to take his train to Tidmouth. Can you do that?"

"Of course we will," said the driver, "right, Thomas?"

Thomas' grin widened. _Two big engines brought back down to earth and I didn't do a thing,_ he thought, _now the joke is on them!_ "Yes, driver," said Thomas excitedly.

Henry said nothing. David finally arrived and he pulled Henry back to Vicarstown. Thomas was coupled to the train, and he set off backwards to Tidmouth. Thomas, being a tank engine, can go backwards as well as forwards, so he didn't need a turntable to face Tidmouth.

* * *

When he arrived, the passengers thanked him for getting their train to Tidmouth, despite being late. Thomas was pleased; it was his second passenger train, and this time, he made no mistakes. Another engine took over for Thomas, as the little blue engine set off once more to Vicarstown, tired, but happy.

Gordon and Henry were sulking in the sheds that evening. Thomas told Edward and David about his crazy adventure of the day.

"What do you know," chuckled David, "two big engines shown up by a tank engine."

"Shown up?" snapped Gordon, "Bah! It could happen to any engine."

"Of course it could," Thomas grinned innocently.

The two big engines said nothing to that. No one knew for sure if Thomas wanted to pull another train after the events. But that is another story.

* * *

**As you can guess, that other story is Thomas and the Trucks. Before the move, I was planning a story to take place immediately after Thomas and the Trucks; it would have mainly been the first half of Thomas and the Breakdown, taken at another angle, to give details on Thomas' time at Wellsworth before the rescue, and why James came to Sodor.**


	4. Story 2: How Diesel 10 Stole Christmas

**Here is another remixed story I've done, this time, it's my Christmas 2011 story, now part of the collection. You can tell there will be some new bits to the story. Yes, it is based on a Dr. Seuss story, and it was originally taking place during season 15 (which was really bad), but this time, it's a more RWS-esque story, with TV locations and characters to the mix. Oh, and here are the two reviews prior to the move:  
**

**jriddle41's review: **awesome story man. Diesel 10 makes a good Grinch and the Christmas Carol Reference was good too. And the ThomasxEmily moment was adoreable. So, nice work and Merry Christmas!

**ThomasAngryBirds' reply: **Thanks, man!**  
**

**D.J. Scales' review:** Nice Christmas story.

**ThomasAngryBirds' reply:** Yeah, I know!

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories  
**

**Story 2: How the Diesel 10 Stole Christmas  
**

**Adapted from the same story; based on "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" and "A Christmas Carol"  
**

**Originally posted on December 23, 2011  
**

It was a lovely December on the Island of Sodor. All the engines were getting ready for Christmas. Bear had brought a Christmas tree from the mainland. Ornaments were brought to all the stations. Thomas, Edward and Duck did Christmas specials on their respective branchlines. Donald and Douglas cleared the snow from the tracks. Gordon and Belle would be bringing guests from England, Wales and Scotland.

All the Sodor engines loved this time of year, but some engines didn't, and one of them was Diesel 10. He was a BR Class 42 Warship painted olive green with tan stripes, and on his roof was a robotic arm with a jagged claw at the end of it, which he named Pinchy. Diesel 10 worked at Barrow-in-Furness Ironworks, near the connection between the North Western Railway and the Other Railway.

Diesel 10 hated Christmas deep in his engine. But no engine knew why that was. Some say it could be that he got into an accident before Christmas. Others believe other engines laughed at him for having a claw on his roof. But I think the most likely reason was that his engine was in need of replacement.

* * *

On December 23, two days before Christmas, Diesel 10 was resting in the yards with Arry and Bert, the Ironworks' two Gronk diesels. Arry was number D11, and Bert D12.

"Every Christmas," Diesel 10 snarled, "those stupid puffballs are all happy and don't care being scrapped. The happiness, noise and carols... Bleugh!" He shuddered delicately. "It makes me sick to the engine."

"I know how you feel, mate," agreed Arry.

"So do I," added Bert, the less intelligent of the two Gronks.

"You two and I are on the same page at least," said Diesel 10, "why, for twenty four years, I put up with it now!" _In what way am I going to ruin Christmas?_ he thought.

* * *

Some of the engines on the North Western Railway were getting ready for their next trains.

"Will this be our best Christmas?" Percy asked excitedly.

"You always say that," laughed Thomas, "every Christmas is the best Christmas!"

"Have you heard about Diesel 10?" asked Bear.

"What about him?" asked BoCo.

"Whenever I arrive at Barrow," explained Bear, "he always grouses about Christmas."

"But why?" asked Molly, "No one could get grumpy over Christmas."

"Except Ebeneezer Scrooge," Gordon pointed out, "he hated Christmas until some spirits shown him sense. I heard about the story from my driver. He read it once to some children at a school."

"Do you think it could happen to Diesel 10?" asked Percy.

"I doubt it, little Percy," remarked Gordon, "once a steam engine hater, always a steam engine hater."

"Not to mention he gives Western diesels a bad name," agreed Bear.

* * *

In the early 1980's, the Fat Controller and his father were modernizing the North Western Railway, and they needed engines to help with their plan, shortly after Emily's overhaul was completed. One of their acts, in 1995, was to have an Ironworks for both Sodor and Great Britain, and Arry and Bert were chosen to run the Ironworks, following the formation of the English, Welsh and Scottish Railway.

Before the Ironworks were founded, in 1981, around the final stages of Emily's overhaul, they acquired plans of the Class 42 Warship, and the two Fat Controllers had plans for this Warship. They wanted the Warship to have a claw on his roof, as a way of moving blockades from the track without the aid of the breakdown train, and to move scrap into trucks.

That Warship was Diesel 10, and when completed in 1984, after several tests, Diesel 10 was in full NWR service. However, this did lead to problems of his claw making him too tall for British loading gauge. People were concerned that it was an illegal modification, but the Fat Controller assured people that he and his father had special permission to have such modification to a locomotive.

Henry's tunnel and all tunnels along the mainline were modified to fit Diesel 10's claw, so there were no more problems until 1985. Diesel 10 and his equally mean driver were using the claw to their advantage, threatening to scrap steam engines. This resulted in an accident at the viaduct, which meant repairs had to be done.

The Fat Controller, cross at the experimental Warship, ordered for Diesel 10's claw to be removed, his driver fired, and Diesel 10 to be sent away. But the workmen at Crovan's Gate insisted on keeping the claw, so the Fat Controller reluctantly did, restricting Diesel 10 to working at Barrow-in-Furness, picking up coal, scrap metal, railway ties, or rails into the engines' trucks, until the Ironworks were completed by 1995.

Even though Diesel 10 was confined to Barrow, he still takes his anger out on the Sodor engines, and wanted to get rid of them. The Fat Controller would have gotten rid of Diesel 10, but locomotives for sale did not grow on trees.

* * *

Now, it was 2011, and the engines were thinking about the chaos Diesel 10 caused years ago, as well as a more recent event when he almost got Bluebell from the Bluebell Railway scrapped.

"It's hard to believe Diesel 10 would take his anger on Christmas like that," sighed Belle gloomily.

"We should look on the bright side," said BoCo, trying to be optimistic, "Christmas is coming up, and that's all that matters."

The engines agreed, and soon they were bustling backwards and forwards along the mainline and branchlines, trying hard to be really useful and merry.

* * *

Meanwhile at Barrow-in-Furness, Diesel 10 sat on a siding outside the station. Whatever the reason, his engine or his claw, Diesel 10 sat on that siding, watching engines doing their work.

A work order arrived for him to arrange a train of fish for Emily to take to Kirk Ronan.

"Fish for a steam engine?" he snapped, "Yech! No way!"

"You're doing it or else!" said the foreman firmly.

"Or else, what?"

"Or else I'll request to the Fat Controller that you be sent to the sheds for being lazy!"

Diesel 10 groaned, but he reluctantly shunted vans of fish at the station for Emily, complaining about many things.

"Shunting at Christmas," he complained, "shunting fish, shunting for a steam engine! This ruins my reputation!"

Emily's train was soon arranged, and the green Stirling Single ran onto the turntable, facing Kirk Ronan.

"Merry Christmas," Emily called to Pip and Emma, who were also at the station taking passengers to London.

"What's merry about it?" snapped Diesel 10, "All a bunch of humbug!"

"Well, he's a cheerful mood," Pip whispered to Emma.

"And what's wrong with Christmas?" Emily asked patiently.

"All this nonsense," Diesel 10 explained, gruffly as he spoke, "jingle bells, Santa Claus, horrid snow, trees with decorations! It's just a way to get us diesels out of work!"

"You better watch what you say," Emily said firmly, backing onto her train, "because you might be saying those bad things on the other side of your engine block!"

Pip and Emma looked on in shock. They were amazed at how brave Emily was against Diesel 10.

"Lucky for you that you're owned by Fat Hatt and that we're at a railway station!" snarled Diesel 10, "Otherwise, you'd be a pile of scrap by the New Year!"

But Emily wasn't deterred by Diesel 10's threats.

"I'm not scared," she said, "a lady like me doesn't take kindly to those remarks."

Before Diesel 10 could reply, the guard blew his whistle, and Emily set off to Kirk Ronan.

"Good riddance," muttered Diesel 10, and he rolled away to slouch in a siding.

* * *

As Emily puffed out of Henry's tunnel, she was thinking about Diesel 10's hatred of Christmas.

"I wish there were something I could do to make him see sense," she muttered to herself, "no one could be so grumpy over a holiday."

Emily had to stop at Crovan's Gate Station, the junction to the Skarloey Railway. Skarloey was there with Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima and Beatrice, the old coaches. He was to take visitors on a holiday tour of the Skarloey Railway.

"Good afternoon, Emily," said Skarloey, "how are things on the North Western?"

"Can't complain," smiled Emily, "except for someone."

"Who?" Skarloey asked. Emily frowned, and Skarloey understood who. "Diesel 10?"

"That's right," sighed Emily, "he just thinks Christmas is rubbish."

"I've heard his type before," said Skarloey, "they miss the point; Christmas is not all about presents, decorations, music, commercialism, or even parties."

"Is it the company?" asked Emily. Skarloey smiled, agreeing with her.

The guard's whistle for Emily's train blew, the two engines said goodbye, and Emily puffed away to Kellsthrope Road, to switchover to Kirk Ronan branchline.

* * *

The news of Diesel 10's hatred of Christmas spread, and all the engines, people, and even coaches and trucks were talking about it.

Thomas arrived at Hackenbeck Station with Annie, Becky, Clarabel and Drew. His train was known as the "Ffarquhar Central". He was waiting for his friend Bertie the Bus, when he saw Percy puff by with a snowplow.

"What's going on?" Thomas asked his driver.

"It could be a snowblock," replied the driver. Just then, Bertie pulled in, several minutes late.

"Sorry I'm late," he panted, "there was a snowblock and Terrence had to help."

"Ah well," said Thomas, "at least you didn't get stuck like I did years ago." The two friends laughed.

Presently, Toby rolled up with Henrietta, Victoria, Elsie, and a flatbed with Thomas' snowplow.

"What's this about?" asked Bertie.

"Stanley and Paxton got stuck in a snow drift," explained Toby, "Thomas has been asked to help. Daisy will look after Annie, Becky, Clarabel and Drew."

Thomas' snowplow was fit on, and the two engines arrived outside Toryreck. Sidney and Paxton were up to their buffers in snow.

_Deja vu,_ Thomas thought to himself.

"We were going to deliver coal to Toryreck," said Stanley, "but this snowdrift came like out of nowhere."

"This could take time," remarked Thomas.

* * *

Diesel 10 backed into his shed next to Arry and Bert, all three tired from their work.

"Too much work these days," complained Arry.

"What can we do for fun?" grumbled Bert.

Diesel 10 got an idea, a wonderful, awful idea. He grinned widely and evilly.

"I know just what to do," he declared, "we steal Christmas!"

"How?" asked Arry.

"The party's at Tidmouth tomorrow," said Bert. The Fat Controller arranged for a Christmas party at Christmas Eve next evening, inviting some of his engines to come.

"True," said Diesel 10, "but this evening, we'll steal the decorations, and convince those puffballs that Christmas is a waste of time!"

"I like it!" grinned Arry.

"What's step one?" asked Bert.

"Step one," said Diesel 10, "is to arrange a train of trucks for the decorations; vans for the baubles, bells, wreaths, lights, and ornaments, and a flatbed for the tree, of course! Heh heh heh!"

Diesel 10: _You're a mean one, Diesel 10!  
You're a really, scary train!_  
Arry: _You're as horrid as a black bat_  
_And as nasty as a snake, Diesel 10!_  
Bert: _You have a giant claw  
That could... make a puffball quake!_

Diesel 10, Arry and Bert bumped some trucks into place, to arrange their train of stealing decorations.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" complained the trucks.

"Oh, keep quiet, you!" snapped Arry.

Trucks: _You're a bully, Diesel 10! (Yes, you are!)_  
_You're such a selfish, metal monster!_  
_Your engine is filled with moths,  
You're making steam engines dead, Diesel 10!_  
Arry: _I wouldn't bump you with a..._  
Bert: _Train with a string of flatbeds!_

After some time of bumping, complaining and shouting, within an hour, Diesel 10's train was set up, Arry and Bert shunted the train at Barrow-in-Furness Station, and they also shunted a workman's coach for the workmen so they could take down the decorations, just because the three diesels didn't have hands. Diesel 10 sort of did; his claw.

"Ya know, if you ask Sodor engines if you're evil," said Arry, as he and Bert backed onto the train.

"Would anyone deny it?" finished Bert.

"Nah, it's the truth," said Diesel 10, backing onto Arry and Bert, "I truly am evil."

Diesel 10: _You're an evil one, Diesel 10!  
Your claw is always a scare for the kids!  
You are always scrapping steamies,  
And are making more diesels, Diesel 10!  
If a few more words would describe you,  
You are a... sneaky metal weasel!_

And Diesel 10 laughed as the guard, confused, blew his whistle, and the three diesels set off into the night.

* * *

At Ffarquhar sheds, the rescue operation was complete, and Stanley and Paxton were in the sheds with Thomas, Percy, and Toby. Daisy slept in the carriage shed.

"I really didn't like being in a snowdrfit," said Paxton, shivering slightly and blue in the face.

"I ag- ag- aa-ACHOO! I agree..." sniffed Stanley.

"Join the club," sighed Thomas.

"Daisy did get stuck into a snowdrift," teased Percy.

"I didn't!" Daisy said indignantly.

"Right," said Toby, "then explain why Harold had to help your passengers?" Daisy rolled her eyes.

"It's okay to admit when you were in a mishap," said Thomas, remembering his past experiences of being in a snowdrift, his last one being the Christmas of 1985, when Donald and Douglas saved him, twenty-six years ago.

* * *

By the time Diesel 10, Arry and Bert arrived at Tidmouth, and stopped outside the sheds, it was close to midnight, and the engines were all fast asleep. Emily and Arthur slept at Tidmouth while the sheds at Kirk Ronan were being cleared out of snow, whilst Zack the J83 slept at Crovan's Gate.

Tidmouth Station was beautiful, a tall Christmas tree, beautiful baubles and bells, and the lights, when lit up, made the station bright and colorful. Diesel 10 looked through the window to make sure all the engines were asleep.

"Excellent," he whispered, and he and the three diesels rolled quietly forwards toward the station.

Henry was awoken by a rumble of a diesel motor.

"Who could that be?" he muttered, but fell back to sleep.

"Remember the plan," said Diesel 10 to Arry and Bert, "after we're done, we'll take them to the other railway, and they'll be taken away by another engine! Now don't toot your horn, or our over will be blown!"

"That ride really was dizzying," groaned Arry to himself. Bert thought the same thing. The two diesels agreed with Diesel 10 in not blowing their horns. It was lucky for them that the stationmaster was at home with his family, and that the station was closed for the night, so the diesels had no trouble. The workmen took down the ornaments, and they were loaded onto empty crates that were in the vans.

"Perfect," said Diesel 10, "those steam engines will cry their funnels off when they see their station all bare!"

* * *

In a couple of hours, their dirty work was complete. The diesels were turned around for the return journey, and they were feeling tired.

"Don't stop until we reach Vicarstown," said Diesel 10. Arry and Bert sleepily agreed.

The guard blew his whistle, and Diesel 10, Arry and Bert roared away, passing the sheds, briefly waking up the engines.

"What was that about?" yawned Arthur.

"It could be a diesel with a train," said Bear.

"But the Fat Controller didn't schedule one," said James.

"He might have put one down and forgot," suggested Duck.

"We need our sleep," said Emily, "it's a big day tomorrow."

The engines agreed and they all fell asleep. But Emily stayed awake for a little bit. She could swear she saw Diesel 10's shape in the distance, but decided not to tell anyone until morning, so Emily fell back to sleep.

* * *

When the three diesels passed Crovan's Gate, they were very tired.

"We should sleep in the tunnel," said Diesel 10, "the nearest shelter."

"Henry's not gonna let us forget this," grumbled Arry.

"Isn't it dangerous?" asked Bert.

"Bah," snorted Diesel 10, "just for a few hours. We're not far now."

The three diesels stopped just before the eastern end of Henry's tunnel, inside the tunnel mouth, and fell asleep.

"The puffballs will be sorry," Diesel 10 muttered. He was right.

* * *

The Fat Controller came to speak with his engines. It was Christmas Eve morning.

"Last night, Tidmouth Station's decorations have been stolen," he said, "now I know it could not have been one of the steam engines, but it might have been a diesel."

The engines looked at Bear, who felt he was the responsible one.

"I'd say it was Diesel 10," said Emily.

"DIESEL 10?" the others gasped in shock.

"I saw it last night," said Emily, "he stole the decorations because he hated Christmas. He wanted to ruin it for us because of presents, decorations and parties."

"That blasted Warship!" snapped the Fat Controller angrily, "Why did me and my father plan to have him built?"

"But he did forget something," added Emily. The others looked at her, not understanding what she meant.

"I'm actually glad Diesel 10 stole our decorations," said Emily.

"Why?" asked James.

"Skarloey told me that Christmas is not about the presents," explained Emily, "it's being with your friends, spending time with those you love."

The engines and Fat Controller murmured in agreement. Everyone on Sodor soon realized that it was better on Christmas just to be with your loved ones.

* * *

Diesel 10, Arry and Bert had barely awoken and made it to Vicarstown, tired but triumphant. The stationmaster was waiting for them.

"What is with those decorations?" he demanded.

"We were, erm, taking them to the other railway?" lied Arry.

"Yeah, we were!" said Bert.

"That's not what I hear," said the stationmaster, "you stole them from Tidmouth, didn't you?"

Diesel 10 went pale and gulped. He knew he was in big trouble.

"Y-yes?"

"I can't believe it," said the stationmaster, "take them back to Tidmouth this instant! And by the way, you haven't stopped the Christmas spirit on Sodor, you made it stronger than ever!"

Diesel 10 growled angrily. His plan had backfired on him; it made things better!

"How is this possible?" he growled, "Christmas came just the same, somehow in some way! It came without ribbons, tags, packages, and boxes!"

Reluctantly, the three diesels brought the decorations back to Tidmouth.

* * *

The Fat Controller was waiting for them when Diesel 10, Arry and Bert arrived.

"I can understand why you stole the decorations for the party," he said, "but that is no way to ruin Christmas for everyone!"

"We're sorry, sir," said the diesels sadly.

"I should think so too," said the Fat Controller, "Diesel 10, you were trouble to begin with. I should never have spared you from scrap. Arry and Bert, I should have sent you away to another railway!"

The three diesels gulped. They knew what it meant. Edward was at the station, and although they were mean to steam engines, Edward didn't want to see Diesel 10, Arry and Bert sent away and scrapped.

"But sir," said Edward, "can you give them another chance to redeem themselves? No one deserves to be punished this close to Christmas, after all."

"I understand what you're going through, Edward," said the Fat Controller, "I suppose it would be unfair to scold my engines close to a special holiday. Very well, you three," he continued, "you shall have a second chance, but this scrapping of steam engines and destroying Christmas must stop. Understood?"

"Yes sir," said the three diesels, shocked that Edward, despite being a steam engine, stood up for them.

* * *

The decorations were put up once again, and the party went ahead as planned. Diesel 10, Arry and Bert were also at the party. They felt like they would get mad at first, but eventually settled down after three Christmas carols. They had relaxed and began to enjoy themselves at the party.

"I don't know what came over me years ago," chuckled Diesel 10, "I suppose I might have snapped before that viaduct incident." He spoke to Edward. "Thanks for sparing mine, Arry and Bert's lives," he added, "even if we were rude to you and the other steam engines and nice diesels."

"That's all right," smiled Edward. At the dinner table, Diesel 10's driver had the honor of carving the turkey.

Diesel 10 is still grumpy, but the engines know it's nothing personal, it's who he is. No one could ever forget the Christmas that Diesel 10 wasn't so grumpy at all.

* * *

**Of course, Diesel 10 isn't completely reformed. Even if he likes steam engines, he just won't admit it. Some information mentioned is in my own RWS timeline. I also decided to keep the old versions of this story and "Thomas and the Brake Coach" up so you can understand the differences made. Well, that's it for my Christmas story, there's more to come!  
**

**Edit: 8/15/2012 - I changed it up a little bit so it took place after the events of Thomas and his Friends. It was so I wouldn't contradict "Bluebell, Stepney and the Diesels".  
**

**Happy (eight month late or four month early) Christmas!  
**


	5. Remake 3: A Better View for Gordon

**Here it is; rewrite number three, this time, featuring our favorite blue express engine Gordon! I based it on the season 5 episode, with elements from three Railway Series stories added to the mix. Oh, and for this set of stories, Emily was a S&M engine, and is the only former S&M engine in service on Sodor. So now enjoy...**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories  
**

**Remake 3: A Better View for Gordon  
**

**Based on the same story**

**Featuring elements of "Patience is a Virtue", "Triple Header", and "Old Stuck-Up" by Christopher Awdry  
**

One day, Sir Handel was waiting at Crovan's Gate station, with Agnes, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy, and Beatrice the old coaches. Presently, Gordon steamed in with the Wild Nor'Wester to Tidmouth.

"I've been invited to Wales," Sir Handel said importantly, "but I can't be spared until Duke is mended."

"Quite right," said Gordon, "it's a great responsibility being indispensable."

Years ago, Duke from the defunct Mid Sodor Railway was discovered by the Thin Clergyman, the Fat Clergyman, and several others among the Arlesdale Railway in the hills, and was now undergoing his overhaul at the Steamworks.

Sir Handel told the other engines of the Skarloey Railway about what Gordon had said.

"Gordon says I'm... er... insensible," he boasted. The others were amused, but not impressed.

* * *

The North Western engines were at Tidmouth Sheds after a hard day's work. James, Henry, Donald, Douglas, Bear, BoCo, and Oliver were resting when Emily the Stirling Single engine backed into the shed between Henry and Donald.

"Good to see a lass here with uz in yon sheds," remarked Douglas.

"Oh, thank ye," smiled Emily, "the workmen are going a grand job on the Kirk Ronan line."

"Were you the only engine on the line?" asked Bear.

"I was number 4," explained Emily, "the original three were box tanks; Clive, Neil, and Matthew. I arrived in 1871, when my brothers and sisters were being produced at Doncaster, where Gordon and his brothers were built."

Speaking of Gordon; as Emily was telling more stories of her days of the Sodor and Mainland Railway, he was resting on a siding outside the sheds. Today had been hot, and his express was heavy.

"I get so out of breath," he complained to no one in particular, "but nobody cares. They just say I'll be all right after a rest."

Thomas puffed alongside Gordon, grinning. "Get the Fat Controller to give you tanks and a bunker," he suggested cheekily, "you'll feel like a new engine. We tank engines never get out of breath, you know."

Perhaps it was lucky for Thomas that Gordon hadn't the energy to reply.

* * *

The next morning, the Fat Controller came to speak to Gordon.

"Gordon, after you turn around at Barrow," he said, "I'd like you to bring workmen to Kirk Ronan to make final preparations. You can make up for lost time afterward."

"Why can't Donald or Douglas do it?" protested Gordon, "They like idling on branchlines!"

"The tracks are strong enough to hold your weight," the Fat Controller said firmly, "and you will do as you are told. Really useful engines don't argue!"

Gordon didn't argue back, and he puffed away to get his coaches after Rosie had shunted them at platform 1.

* * *

When Gordon arrived at Kellsthrope Road from Barrow, he began to feel ill in his boiler.

"Why can't I get up to speed?" he moaned to his driver.

"It may be time for his visit to the works," said the driver.

"Could it be that his pipes are clogged?" asked the fireman.

* * *

Kirk Ronan came into view. The station was built on a hill, it had a turntable so Emily could turn around, four stub-ended tracks, as well as switches so engines could runaround. Emily had brought supplies to finish building the station, and was waiting for Gordon to arrive with the workmen.

"The station really has changed since the Sodor and Mainland closed," she said to herself, "but now I think it looks grander than it was before!"

She heard a whistle; it was Gordon's.

"Oh, good," said Emily, "Gordon's arrived."

Gordon was impressed with the station, but his mood changed when he came to a stop. Emily couldn't see his face, but could tell he didn't look too happy. Gordon, annoyed, was staring at the blank wall in front of him.

"This is just boring," he protested.

"Why?" asked Emily.

"Important engines like me should have a panoramic view," Gordon explained gruffly, "that way, I can see people and people can see me!" He wheeshed out of anger.

"Don't be silly," Emily giggled, "it looks fine to me. Besides, it is the Fat Controller's decision."

Gordon just grunted. He was uncoupled from his coaches, and puffed onto the turntable, still grumbling. He was turned around, and backed onto the coaches again.

The guard blew his whistle, and Gordon set off again.

"Let's hope things don't go wrong," said the driver as Gordon puffed down the line. Gordon rolled over the bridge where he and Henry once met a cow. When they approached Kellsthrope Road, there was a burst of steam in his cab, and Gordon felt weaker and weaker.

"Ohh," wailed Gordon, "what's happening?"

Gordon came to a stop with at the platform, and his driver looked him over.

"You really need to go to the works," said his driver, "it could be your pipes or something else that burst."

The guard phoned for help and Donald and Douglas arrived with a few workmen on board.

"Weel, Gordon," chuckled Donald, "all puffed up, are ye?"

"It's not my fault," muttered Gordon.

"It cood happen to any engine," added Douglas. Gordon sulked as he was put onto a siding. The workmen looked him over, while the Scottish twins took the express to Tidmouth.

"You need new tubes, Gordon," said the workmen, "You'll have to go to the works to have them fitted." Gordon felt upset as Christopher the works diesel took him to the Steamworks to be repaired.

"Don't feel bad, Gordon," said Christopher reassuringly, "you were due for some repairs anyway."

* * *

While Gordon was away, Henry took the express. This meant that Duke's overhaul could be on hold for a while. But on the day before Gordon was due back, in the summer of 1983, Henry was ill too. Thomas, Percy and Duck were assigned to assist in pulling the express.

At Crovan's Gate, Duck found he could go no further, and Thomas had to admit defeat, a few yards short of the platform. Gordon was watching from the works siding.

The Fat Controller congratulated the three tank engines for a brave effort, and Thomas helped Duck and Percy home, while another engine took over. Gordon looked at Thomas, smiled, took three deep breaths and winked. Thomas knew what Gordon meant by that.

* * *

Gordon was repaired the next day, and he was assigned to take the Fat Controller to the grand opening of Kirk Ronan. Of course, he was boasting to the little engines.

"I am the finest engine on the Island of Sodor, probably the finest on the planet!" boasted Gordon.

"This could very badly," Duncan muttered, quiet enough so Gordon didn't hear.

Gordon was coupled to the express coach shunted by Victor, and he set off to Kellsthrope Road.

Unfortunately, the workmen did not do a thorough job in repairing Gordon, and it left his regulator quite stiff.

* * *

Gordon was switched onto the track leading to Kirk Ronan, and he puffed as fast as he could. As he neared Kirk Ronan, the driver could not apply the brakes.

"Something's jammed!" groaned the driver.

Emily was there at the station, and she could see that Gordon was going too fast.

"Can't we slow down?" Gordon asked his driver.

"Stupid brakes aren't working!" groaned the driver, and blew the whistle to warn people.

"Everybody look out!" cried Emily, "This could be disastrous!"

The buffers got closer and closer...

"HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLP!" Gordon shrieked as he shut his eyes.

There was a loud crash as Gordon smashed into the buffers, rolled onto the platform and broke through the wall.

Nobody had been killed in the accident, but several were injured badly. Gordon's driver had broken his arm, and the fireman got a black eye.

Gordon's front was a terrible state. His buffers were bent, his front bogey damaged badly, and his front was covered with derby and flags.

"Help me please..." Gordon feebly called.

* * *

The guard went to phone for help while Emily shunted the coach out of the way before pulling Gordon out of the hole. It wasn't easy considering Gordon's wheels off the rails and that Emily was older than Gordon, but eventually, Gordon was back on his own rails.

"Gordon," said the Fat Controller, "I know you wanted a panoramic view, but this is not the way to get it!"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir," Gordon sighed. He was still stunned after his nasty crash.

* * *

Kirk Ronan had to be repaired after the accident, and Gordon was sent back to the Steamworks for repairs.

Meanwhile, a haughty diesel was brought from the other railway to help after Henry had returned, and he looked like the diesel that came to Sodor during Stepney's visit, only painted blue with the number 40125.

"Why on earth does your controller keep such out-of-date objects?" he growled rudely, "Dirty, smokey, slow things! Ugh!" He shuddered delicately.

"On our railway," the diesel continued loftily, "steam engines are kept strictly in their place, and not allowed on the mainline without special permission!"

"Stay outside then if you're so proud about it!" BoCo growled angrily, "I'm going to join my friends!"

"I hope it's cold tonight and he can't start in the morning," snorted James, "at least someone might want to preserve us. Who'd need him? Old Stuck-Up!"

The engines were cross with "Old Stuck-Up" being around in their yard, and thought Gordon was to blame.

"It wasn't his fault," Emily insisted, trying to defend Gordon, "the workmen didn't check his regulator properly. If anyone's to blame, it's them!"

* * *

One evening, Old Stuck-Up decided to go into the part of the sheds which BoCo and Bear slept in, but it turned out disastrous because of oily rails, and Old Stuck-Up smashed into the wall, making a hole. He wasn't badly damaged as Gordon was, but a dreadful draft came through the hole in the wall.

"Weel, Stuck-Up," chuckled Douglas, "you crashed into a wall like Gordon did, and the Fat Controller won't be pleased with you!"

And he wasn't. What the Fat Controller said to Old Stuck-Up didn't sound very polite, and the diesel was sent away in disgrace.

* * *

Gordon was soon repaired, and took the Fat Controller to Kirk Ronan's second opening. This time, Gordon made it in safely, and everyone clapped and cheered as he pulled in. Gordon saw that in front of him was a window in the shape of a steam engine's boiler. There was a sign underneath it saying "GORDON'S VIEW".

The Fat Controller declared Kirk Ronan and the branchline open for business, and then spoke to Gordon.

"Your panoramic view is here to stay," he said, "I trust that you will always see through it from the safety of your own rails."

"Well, Gordon," smiled Emily, "it turned out the accident may have been a blessing in disguise."

"I suppose it was," agreed Gordon, and he hoped not to have an accident like that again.

* * *

**Oh, I should mention this IS in 1983, as the context clearly states, so in my version of the Railway Series, the events of Really Useful Engines, James and the Diesel Engines, and Great Little Engine roughly took place at the same time like this:  
**

**Stop Thief!  
Mind That Bike  
Fish  
Patience is a Virtue (part 1)  
Triple Header  
Old Stuck-Up  
Patience is a Virtue (part 2)  
Peter Sam and the Prickly Problem  
Pop Special  
Crossed Lines  
Sir Handel Comes Home  
Fire Engine  
Deep Freeze  
**

**So far, for the series, the timeline is in this order:  
**

**Thomas, Henry and Gordon (1923)  
Double Teething Troubles (1971)  
A Better View for Gordon/Triple Header/Old Stuck-Up/Patience is a Virtue (1983)  
Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach (1996)  
How Diesel 10 Stole Christmas (2008)  
**

**Wow, I really blathered a lot, didn't I? Time for me to shut up; goodbye.  
**


	6. Mashup 1: Scarves and Trousers

**Well, what do you know? Another of this set of stories. This time, it's a mashup, based upon Percy and the Trousers, using both the RWS and TV versions. It took me a while to figure out how to make it work, but it turned out all right in the end.**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Mashup 1: Scarves and Trousers**

**Based on "Percy and the Trousers" by the Rev. W. Awdry and "A Scarf for Percy" by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton**

It was the winter of 1940 on Sodor. The second World War was in full swing across Europe. One morning in late January, the wind was bitter and the ground was hard with frost. Gordon, Henry, James, and Percy were at Tidmouth Sheds, cold and cross.

"Where's the firelighter?" said Gordon crossly, "I want to be warm when I take the express!"

"Don't forget Percy here is shunting our trains," grumbled James, "the firelighter is late!"

"He isn't," complained Percy, "it's the weather that woke us up early!"

Gusts of wind and snow swirled around the four engines and the sheds.

"Can't we talk about something besides this blasted weather?" groaned Henry.

"Like being snowed in a tunnel?" Gordon joked.

Henry snorted. "Or slipping on your own hill," he retorted.

"Or maybe how funny we'd look if our funnels become icicles?" suggested Percy.

"That's just ridiculous," snorted James, "why would that be funny? Why don't we talk about a nice summer, or a sunny day?"

"Not to mention firelighters," muttered Gordon.

Some workmen were drinking hot chocolate in the sheds, trying to keep warm. Percy noticed they had scarves around their necks.

_Scarves,_ thought Percy, _now that would keep my funnel warm and toasty._

The three big engines were so concerned about keeping warm, that they didn't see Percy close his eyes, thinking happily of a warm scarf around his smokebox. Percy thought about scarves happily until the firelighter at last came. He lit Percy's fire first, and the little green tank engine set off to shunt the big engines' trains for the day.

* * *

The Fat Controller was at his manor at Wellsworth, near the junction to Edward's branchline, and he was enjoying hot porridge for breakfast. Today was important. He was to take important visitors on a tour of the North Western Railway, and had picked his special pair of gray trousers.

"I will put them in my trunk, Jane," he told his wife. Lady Hatt was the brother to Sir Handel Brown I, who was the Owner of the Skarloey Railway, run by two little engines called Skarloey and Rheneas. "Then I will change into them before the photographs can be taken."

"Take care, Topham," said Lady Hatt.

"I will, my dear," said her husband. He kissed her goodbye, then set off to catch his train to Tidmouth."

* * *

For several cold mornings before, Percy would often see workmen wearing scarves around their necks, left and right. He had a good fire burning nicely to keep his boiler warm, and plenty of steam.

"My funnel's cold, my funnel's cold!" he complained to Henry, "I want a scarf, I want a scarf."

"Rubbish, Percy," said Henry, "engines don't want scarves!"

"Engines with proper funnels do," Percy retorted cheekily, "You've only got a small one."

Percy puffed away before Henry could reply back. The big green engine was proud of having a short, neat funnel.

* * *

Edward came in with the train of enthusiasts, with the Fat Controller on board. Percy, still puffing "I want a scarf, I want a scarf," went to take the coaches to their siding.

Percy's driver always shut off steam just outside Tidmouth Station, so Percy could try to surprise the coaches by coming in quietly as possible.

The enthusiasts were looking forward to the photographs. The Fat Controller looked over anxiously, waiting for his trousers. Two porters were taking a trolley of luggage across the tracks. There was a lot of suitcases and boxes, and the two men walked backwards, just to check that nothing fell onto the tracks.

Percy arrived so quietly, the porters could not hear the little green engine come until the trolley was on Percy's line! They hastily jumped clear as the trolley disappeared in a crunch!

Boxes and bags burst in all directions.

"Ooooh errrr!" Percy groaned and stopped. Sticky streams of red and yellow jam trickled down his face. A troublesome truck that was nearby also got jam on his face. A black top hat was hanging on Percy's lamp-iron. Clothes, hat, boots, shoes, skirts and blouses were stuck on Percy's front. But worst of all, the Fat Controller's trousers were coiled lovingly around Percy's funnel. They were gray no more!

The angry passengers looked at their clothes and broken trucks. The Fat Controller seized the top hat, and he was very cross.

"Mine!" he shouted. "Percy! Look at this."

"Yes sir, I am sir," a muffled voice replied.

"My best trousers too!"

"Yes sir, please sir," Percy said nervously.

"I am very cross," said the Fat Controller, "we must pay the passengers for their spoiled clothes. My hat is dented, and my trousers are ruined, all because you _will _come into the station as if you were playing 'Grandmother's Steps' with the coaches."

Percy's driver unwound the trousers and tried to return them to the Fat Controller, but he waved them away.

"Oh no - Percy wanted a scarf; he shall have my trousers for a scarf; they will keep him warm."

Percy puffed sadly away back to the yards. He was glad they were empty. Percy's driver took the spoiled clothes, as well as the trousers, off of Percy and gave Percy a good wash.

* * *

But that evening, Percy heard Gordon and James talk about his mishap.

"So Percy found a scarf, did he?" chuckled James, "I bet that kept him warm!"

"But Percy should know that legs go in trousers, not funnels!" added Gordon.

Percy groaned and did not think it was funny. When Henry came to the sheds, he felt sorry for Percy.

"Driver says the weather will be getting warm soon," he said, "so do you still want a scarf?"

"No, not anymore," sighed Percy, "I should have listened to you, Henry. Engines don't need scarves; we need warm boilers."

Percy doesn't like scarves now, and he and Henry were quite agreed on the subject of scarves and firelighters.

* * *

**Sorry if it was kinda short. But then, the original story was short, so it wouldn't be unexpected. I do plan to do more adaptations, but wait and see for what they could be!  
**


	7. Story 3: The Times are Changing

**Here I go again with another story! This time, it's not a redux of an old one I did. It's a newly written story, and is part one of my Emily saga.**

**Warning: Some scenes may be upsetting. If you are very sensitive, don't bother reading. If you want to know what will happen, read with discretion.  
**

**So it's time to enjoy...**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Story 3: The Times are Changing**

**New story written by ThomasAngryBirds**

Many years ago, before the North Western Railway, there was a railway line that ran between Kirk Ronan and Ballahoo. This was the Sodor and Mainland Railway. The original three engines were box tanks from the Neilson and Company Works in Glasgow, Scotland. They were #1 Clive, #2 Neil, and #3 Matthew.

In the early 1870's, they were joined by a Stirling Single built at Doncaster from the Great Northern Railway. She was #4 Emily.

Over the years, the Wellsworth and Suddery, and the Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railways were built, but were not yet connected to the Sodor and Mainland. As years passed, the railway obtained a few more stronger, and more modern, locomotives.

The first was a South Eastern Railway O Class 0-6-0 tender engine known as #5 Elliot, who only worked on the line from 1884 to 1889, before being scrapped in 1890. In the same year, a tank engine from the London, Brighton and South Coast Railway, Preston, an A1 terrier, was brought to help with shunting.

In 1901, two tender engines were bought to help with heavier workloads. #6 Johnson (a London and South Western Railway T9 painted red with black lining) and #1621 Heather (a North Eastern Railway M1).

Come 1910, finances for the Sodor and Mainland Railway collapsed, determining the fate of the original three box tanks. Matthew had been involved in a terrible accident, resulting in him being scrapped. Clive disappeared for reasons unknown and Neil was set aside for preservation.

By 1914, the former Sodor and Mainland Railway joined the Tidmouth, Wellsworth and Suddery Railway (the Wellsworth and Suddery and Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railways had previously joined in 1912) and eventually became the North Western Railway.

* * *

It was now the year 1915 in the month of May. The first World War had been going on in Europe since July 1914, and was now in full swing. Emily, Preston, Johnson and Heather were in their sheds at Kirk Ronan when their manager, Mr. David Stafford, walked up with a man they never saw before.

"This is Topham Hatt," said Mr. Stafford, "he was an apprentice of Swindon Works in 1894, and was engineer to the Tidmouth, Wellsworth and Suddery Railway."

"It is an honor to meet you four engines," said Mr. Hatt.

"Honor to meet you too, sir," said Emily, Preston and Heather. Johnson said the same thing, but under his breath.

"I have an important announcement," said Mr. Stafford, "we have acquired a new tank engine from the London, Brighton and South Coast. An E2 locomotive, number 104. Now, Preston," he told the A1 tank engine, "I'm afraid you'll have to be sent back to your old railway when the new engine's trails are complete."

"I understand, sir," said Preston, "I do wish 104 good luck in my place."

Mr. Stafford gave his engines their jobs for the day and they set off for their work.

* * *

A few days later, the engines awoke to a shrill whistle coming to the sheds. A tank engine with six wheels, painted in LBSC brown with cream lining and the number 104 on his bunker, puffed into the sheds in front of the engines. Mr. Stafford and Mr. Hatt jumped from his cab.

"Here is 104," said Mr. Stafford, "he has been brought to the railway to do shunting work and to help extend the North Western Railway."

The engines introduced themselves to 104, and the new tank engine was working with Preston at Kirk Ronan harbor.

"You're an A1 terrier, right?" asked 104.

"That's right," said Preston.

"I met one of your brothers," said 104, "he was number 82, Boxhill."

"It'll be sad to leave Sodor," said Preston sadly, "but it will feel happy to see my brothers and sisters once again."

"I wish it were the same way for me," sighed 104, "already, I'm missing my four older brothers and sisters; I barely knew them that well."

"I understand how you feel," said Preston comfortingly, "maybe one day, you'll meet them all again."

"You're right," smiled 104.

* * *

Meanwhile, Johnson was waiting at Crovan's Gate for Emily to pass by with her express to Ballahoo. Her only stop was at Crovan's Gate so passengers could see the Skarloey Railway, run by Skarloey and Rheneas.

"Where's that clapped out Single engine?" growled Johnson, "I want to get back to my shed!"

"Take it easy, boy," said his driver, "Emily will be passing Kellsthrope Road soon, and when she comes, you can get home."

"Bah," grumped Johnson.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Johnson started off, shaking his driver and fireman off his footplate.

"Get back here!" shouted the driver and fireman.

"We should tell the signalman," sighed the fireman.

The signalman was told of the news and alerted the stationmaster at Kellsthrope Road via telegram.

* * *

But by then, it was too late; Emily had already passed Kellsthrope Road, unaware of the runaway Johnson. Her train had fifty six people on board, and was pulling six coaches, resembling those of the original Great Northern Railway.

Suddenly, Emily saw the runaway T9 ahead, and he was right on her track!

"Driver, apply the brakes!" shrieked Emily, "We're going to crash!"

The driver didn't need telling twice, and Emily's drive wheels locked. But she couldn't slow down enough as Johnson went smack into her front, denting her bufferbeam in the process.

There was worse to come; the coaches were made of timber, and gas form the coaches' lights suddenly leaked from ruptured pipes, and the sparks from Emily's funnel and firebox caused a fire.

As a result, twelve people died, some of them from being trapped in the wreckage and burned to death, while the other forty four passengers (including the guard) escaped for their lives, seventeen with injuries.

* * *

The news reached Mr. Stafford, and he was most displeased with Johnson. He and Emily were badly smashed upon the accident, and now had scratches on their respective coats of paint.

"Patience is a virtue," Mr. Stafford said sternly to Johnson, "if you hadn't been so impatient, this accident would not have occurred! Because of your foolishness, twelve people have died, and three coaches have been destroyed, and a fourth has to be repaired!"

"I'm sorry, sir," said Johnson, "now will you repair me?"

"I can't do that," said Mr. Stafford, "instead, I will send you back to your old railway, and they will decide what to do with you."

"Please, sir!" begged Johnson, "I'll be good, I promise!"

"It's too late," said Mr. Stafford, "your career is over, so to speak." Johnson gulped. He knew what it meant. Mr. Stafford spoke to Emily.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you, Emily," he said calmly, "you're a really valuable engine, but your brethren are being scrapped."

"No!" cried Emily, "But why, sir?"

"I don't know," said Mr. Stafford sadly, "I don't want this to happen to you too," he continued, "104 will put you onto an old siding where no one will be able to find you. It's outside of Crovan's Gate. Think of it as a way of being saved from scrap."

"Thank you very much, sir," said Emily, a tear appearing in her eye.

Preston and Heather were disheartened to see their friend in such a state, but were happy that she was being spared from scrap.

"We'll miss you," said Heather sadly, "I may not have respected you when I arrived, but you've been a good friend for a long time."

"Same here," said Emily sadly, "and good luck on your old home, Preston; your old railway."

"I will," Preston smiled sadly. Emily Holden, the daughter of the original S&M manager, Mr. Stephen Holmes, and Emily's namesake, was also there at the sheds, and it broke the middle-aged woman's heart to see her friend go.

104 pulled Emily by her tender to Crovan's Gate. She said everything to Skarloey and Rheneas, now into their early fifties. They too were sorry that Emily got wrecked by Johnson.

* * *

104 shunted Emily onto a siding surrounded by bushes and trees, where no one could be able to find Emily.

"Don't feel so upset," said 104, trying to cheer up Emily, "maybe one day, you'll be found again, and brought back into service."

"It's not possible," said Emily sadly, tears in her eyes, "my brothers and sisters are dying out... I've lost my some of old friends..." Emily couldn't say anymore; she had begun to cry. Seeing a girl cry made 104 sad, and he too had tears in his eyes.

"Don't give up hope, Emily!" exclaimed 104, "One day, you'll be a really useful engine again, and someone would want to have someone like you to run their railway. You're a special engine and everyone thought so."

Emily sniffed sadly. "Do you think so?" she whispered, still crying.

"I know so," smiled 104. 104's crew covered Emily in tarpaulin to protect her from rusting away, and 104 blew Emily a soft whistle before puffing away.

* * *

Some time later, 104 was given extended sidetanks and his rear running plate was raised up, making him different from a standard E2 locomotive. When his overhaul was done in August, a few days later, Preston was sent back to the London, Brighton and South Coast Railway.

Mr. Stafford gave 104 a name, after his own son, Thomas Stafford.

Have you guessed about 104's new name? That's right, it was Thomas. Thomas and Heather were joined by a rebuilt Furness K2 tender engine named Edward, who serviced the Wellsworth and Suddery Railway from 1910. In November, Thomas and Edward were given new coats of NWR blue with red stripes, and were given new numbers; Thomas #1, and Edward #2.

In 1919, Heather was sent back to the North Eastern Railway, and the following year, Henry arrived, a poor steamer. Many new engines came over the years, but Emily was not forgotten. None of the Sodor engines knew about Emily, except for Thomas, who kept it secret from the other engines for many years.

Emily did not know that World War 1 had ended and that World War 2 came and went, but she always thought about what Thomas said to her when she was put onto that siding.

What was the future to behold for Emily? Would she ever be found again? But I must say no more, or I should spoil the next story...

* * *

**Author's Note: This story is based off the Hawes Junction rail crash that occurred on 24 December 1910, between Hawes Junction and Ais Gill on the Midland Railway's Settle and Carlisle main line in Westmorland (now Cumbria), England.**

**As you read, (if you made it this far) it's my own origin story of Thomas, how he got to Sodor. Edward's story will have to wait for another day, I'm afraid. Part two will come soon.  
**


	8. Story 4: Bringing Back Emily

**Woah, that was quick! The second part of my Emily saga is here, and it's another original story. So sit back and enjoy...**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Story 4: Bringing Back Emily**

**New story written by ThomasAngryBirds**

It was now the year of 1978. The North Western Railway's locomotive fleet has expanded and modernized with the buying of diesels. The original Sir Topham Hatt had retired back in 1954, in favor of his son Charles Topham Hatt II, the current Fat Controller.

One November day, Thomas had been sent to help with shunting at Crovan's Gate, while Percy managed his work. The Ffarquhar branchline wasn't as busy as it usually was, so Percy, Toby, and Daisy, as well as Mavis, would have no problems with the workload.

When Thomas' shunting duties were done for the day, he noticed Skarloey and Rheneas, the two oldest engines of the Skarloey Railway, in the sheds, and they were alone. Thomas asked his driver to put him onto a siding close to them.

"Hello, Thomas," said Rheneas, "it's been a while since you were last here at Crovan's Gate."

"It has been," said Thomas, "since my last overhaul in 1973, and I'm due for another overhaul in 1980. Anyway," he said, "do you remember someone called Emily?"

"Yes I do," said Skarloey, "a Great Northern Railway Stirling Single, the fourth engine on the old Sodor and Mainland."

"We also remember her run in with Johnson in 1915," added Rheneas, "don't know what happened to him afterward."

"And then Emily was put onto a disused line to avoid being scrapped," continued Skarloey.

"I remember now!" said Thomas, "Back when I didn't have a name, but a number, 104. She could still be on that siding, or rusted away after many years of disuse."

"If that's the case," said Skarloey, "you should speak with the Fat Controller about this."

Just then, a work order came to Thomas to take a goods back to Tidmouth. Thomas said goodbye to Skarloey and Rheneas, coupled to his trucks, and set off to Tidmouth.

* * *

As Thomas puffed down the mainline, he kept thinking about his conversation with Skarloey and Rheneas about Emily. He hoped the Fat Controller would have Emily restored to good working order once again.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful," he said to himself, "seeing a rare locomotive running on Sodor rails?"

* * *

Thomas finally steamed into Tidmouth Station, where the stationmaster was waiting for him. Thomas asked the stationmaster to see the Fat Controller, who then came out of his office.

"Is there a problem, Thomas?" asked the Fat Controller.

"No, sir," said Thomas, "you see, many years ago, way back before you were our controller, I was told to put an engine onto an old siding so she wouldn't be scrapped outside Crovan's Gate. I told her, 'one day, you'll be found again, and brought back into service.' I told her not to give up hope, and that someone would want her to run a railway. That engine was Emily, from the Sodor and Mainland."

There was a pause. The Fat Controller was amazed.

"Wait here," he said, heading to his office. He returned a couple of minutes later, with a book titled "THE LOCOMOTIVES OF SODOR: 1853-1973" written by Robert N. Holden. He then turned the pages to find a photograph of a Stirling Single, circa 1876, and showed the picture to Thomas and his driver and fireman.

"I now understand how you feel, Thomas," said the Fat Controller, "my father told me about the incident when I was much younger, long before I was controller. I've wanted to see one of the original Sodor engines. You, Thomas, have helped in preserving an important piece of Sodor history. I shall speak to the engines about this tonight."

* * *

That evening, the Fat Controller called for his engines around Tidmouth Sheds. Thomas, Edward, Gordon, Percy, Duck, Donald, Douglas, and Oliver could make it, while Henry and James had important business on the mainland, while Toby was helping Mavis at Anopha Quarry.

"I was speaking with Thomas that afternoon," said the Fat Controller, "and he told me of an engine that was around long before most of you, aside from Thomas and Edward." He showed each of the engines the photograph of Emily. The other engines were surprised to see Emily's picture.

"An engine from the Great Northern?" remarked Gordon, "Flying Scotsman told me about the Stirling Singles. I never knew one worked for Sodor before I did!"

"I've never seen an engine like her before," exclaimed Percy.

"I thought Duke was the only legend," said Oliver.

"She worked in Scotland like we did!" said Donald to Douglas.

"None of us knew you helped save her from scrap, Thomas," remarked Duck. Thomas smiled broadly.

"So I decided," said the Fat Controller, "to have Emily restored at our works at Crovan's Gate. I also have plans to restore the line from Kirk Ronan to Kellsthrope Road. They will both be long projects ahead of us, but I can count on you to be really useful engines!"

* * *

The next day, the Fat Controller and some workmen were brought in a coach by Edward to Crovan's Gate, while BoCo managed Edward's duties as well as his own. Edward also brought Terence and Trevor to help out.

Edward was turned around, coupled back up to the coach, and he puffed into the siding. Behind the buffers, the old track had grass and vegetation growing on it.

Terence and Trevor were taken off their flatbed, and set to work. Terence smashed the buffers with his plow, and Trevor took away the remains. Terence then set to work plowing through the overgrown plants on the tracks, so Edward had a clear, but rusty, path.

Whenever Terence cleared a section, Trevor took away the uprooted plants, a process that would take a while. Edward also made sure he didn't go too fast on the tracks, just because the rails were so rusty.

* * *

Soon, they came across something in Edward's path, covered in tarpaulins. Carefully, the workmen, with the help of Terence and Trevor, manged to remove the tarpaulins, to reveal...

"Emily," remarked Edward, "she is so beautiful..."

"I was beautiful," said Emily, waking up, "I've been here for years, and my paint has gotten dirty and rusty... How do you know my name?"

"I was told of you," said Edward, "my name is Edward."

The Fat Controller walked up to Emily. "Ah, Emily," he said, "Sodor and Mainland's number 4, correct?"

"That was me," Emily smiled, "do you know of 104, Edward?"

"104 is in service," said Edward, "but now goes by the name of Thomas."

"Anyway," said the Fat Controller, "Emily, you are going to be restored at Crovan's Gate works. Things have changed since you were put onto that siding. Railways now use diesel engines, which use fuel instead of coal and water."

Emily was amazed when the Fat Controller told her of how much railways of Britain had changed over the last sixty years.

* * *

The workmen soon cleaned what dirt and rust they could off of Emily, and she was put onto a flatbed, taken by a lorry to Crovan's Gate, and when she arrived, she was put back onto the tracks.

Skarloey and Rheneas were most surprised to see Emily, and were happy that she was still around even after sixty-three years.

Emily was taken to the Steamworks by Edward, and her overhaul was to last into 1981. During her repairs, she met other current day Sodor engines, such as Gordon and Bear, and Emily told them of he days of the Sodor and Mainland, while others told her of past incidents such as Thomas falling down the mine and when Henry crashed while pulling the Flying Kipper.

* * *

It was now the spring of 1981. Most of the Fat Controller's engines, as well as those of the Skarloey Railway, were gathered at Crovan's Gate Station.

"It is with great pleasure," said the Fat Controller, "to present to you all, the North Western Railway's new, but old, engine, number 12... Emily!"

With a shrill, old-fashioned, Great Northern whistle, puffing into the station, painted in the North Western Railway's green with red lining, with a badge reading "No. 12" on her cab, and the initials "NWR" on her tender, Emily steamed in, beaming with pride for the first time in sixty-six years.

"It is an honor," said the Fat Controller, "that an engine formerly part of the Sodor and Mainland Railway is now one of us of the North Western Railway."

The engines blew their whistles and horns while the Fat Controller held his ears. Emily smiled again. _This is the start of a new life for me,_ she thought happily to herself.

* * *

**And is it ever for Emily! The saga's not yet complete, though. The next story will be a rewrite of an episode from season 7, see if you can guess what it is, eh?**

**Also, why has nobody reviewed Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach or Double Teething Troubles? I put a lot of work into my stories, and they deserve reviews, okay guys?  
**


	9. Remake 4: Emily to the Rescue

**Hey, hey, hey! My fourth rewrite is here. This time, it is a season 7 episode. I feel it's more like an original story than an adaptation, but what they hey. This is also part three of my Emily saga. Anyway, sit back and enjoy...**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 4: Emily to the Rescue**

**Based on "Emily's New Coaches" by Jan Page**

Emily had been back in service for two weeks, and already people were coming to Sodor to see a rare locomotive in service. Even Edward was pleased to see a standard gauge engine older than he was, and everyone was surprised when Gordon got on with Emily, mostly because of their Great Northern heritage.

Thomas told Emily about how he recently helped to stop two thieves stealing the Ffarquhar stationmaster's car and garden trophies, a few weeks before Emily's overhaul was complete, when they met up at Knapford Junction.

"Weren't you frightened?" asked Emily.

"Maybe a little bit," said Thomas, "but I'm glad the stationmaster has his car and trophies again."

"How does it feel?" asked Emily.

"What do you mean," Thomas said, confused.

"To have a branchline and coaches to work with," said Emily, "I haven't known that feeling for years."

Right now, the line between Kellsthrope Road and Kirk Ronan was undergoing restoration. Donald and Douglas were mainly in charge, although several other engines would help from time to time.

"It's an amazing experience," admitted Thomas, "seeing people as you puff down the track every day, greeting people at the stations, and whistling hello to others as you pass. I feel it every day of the year when I take Annie and Clarabel."

"That must be amazing," smiled Emily, "it would be nice to see how much the old line would have changed after years of disuse, but it would be lovely to take passengers on the old line like the old days. Goods trains are good with me too, I mean."

Presently, the guard blew his whistle, and Emily set off with her stopping passenger to Tidmouth, whistling goodbye to Thomas. Thomas set off a few minutes later.

* * *

Even though Emily had become popular to many on Sodor, two engines believed otherwise; Henry and James.

"She's not as strong as an engine like myself!" complained Henry that evening in the sheds.

"Just give the lass a chance," said Donald.

"Aye," agreed Douglas, "yon Emily may be old-"

"She _is_ old," remarked James rudely, "I don't know why the Fat Controller even has her; Emily should be in a museum!"

"No she shouldn't!" snapped Gordon, "Emily's an important part of Sodor's history! She was an engine of the old Sodor and Mainland Railway."

"Gordon's right," agreed Edward, "and besides, Henry and James, you don't like it when rude visiting diesels insult not only you too, but all us steam engines."

"We don't," grunted James.

"It doesn't make any difference," snorted Henry, "I don't believe Emily could pull even fifteen trucks, let alone ten."

The other engines groaned. They knew Henry, Gordon and James could be rude to newcomers at times, visiting engines in particular, and would speak without thinking their thoughts through.

* * *

Edward told Emily about Henry and James the next morning at Wellsworth.

"Maybe I should be in a museum," sighed Emily.

"Nonsense," said Edward, "those big engines can get jealous easily. But be grateful that Gordon is supporting you."

"I guess I should," said Emily, cheering up a bit. Emily was to help on Edward's branchline for the day with mixed traffic duties. Emily became friends with BoCo and Trevor, and even Bill and Ben didn't play tricks on her.

"She's a real special engine," Bill and Ben said to each other, "she's older than Edward is!"

Emily was to bring some china clay to the harbor at Tidmouth when Bill and Ben were busy arranging trucks for BoCo. Emily had to stop at Wellsworth when she heard a whistle.

It was James taking a stopping passenger, and I'm afraid he was in a very sour mood.

"Stop gossiping in the sun!" he snapped, "Let a real engine like me do your work!"

"I am a real engine," insisted Emily, but before she could continue, BoCo spoke to her.

"Don't let James' insults get to you," he said wisely, "you're not the only one to hear James' complaining." He remembered when he first arrived and that James called him a "buzzbox diesel". It took a while, but James eventually got used to having BoCo around.

"I'll give it a try," said Emily, and she set off to Tidmouth, but when she arrived, Henry was getting ready for a goods to bring to the mainland.

"Make sure you don't come off the rails like Gordon did!" called Henry in a rude and sarcastic way. Emily rolled her eyes; she recalled Gordon telling her about his incident at Vicarstown with the ditch, but to his relief, she didn't laugh and understood how he felt.

* * *

The next day, Emily was sent to help out Donald and Douglas in restoring the Kirk Ronan line. The three engines were helping out in rebuilding the stone viaduct, which collapsed in 1965, but instead, they were building the bridge out of steel, to make it last longer.

"The old line's really becoming modernized like the North Western mainline is," remarked Emily.

"Aye, it is," agreed Donald, "hard to believe that a strong, stone bridge would collapse because of deterioration."

"What did actually happen?" asked Emily.

"Well," said Douglas, "James' brakes were faulty, but was sure he would manage bringing goods to Kirk Ronan. But he got stuck on the bridge, and me and Donal' saved him in time before it fell away into the waters below!"

Emily was surprised, then looked down at her buffers.

"Are you sad because of James?" asked Douglas, concerned.

"Yes," said Emily, "he and Henry have something against me, just because of my design."

"Dinna worry aboot him," chuckled Donald, "when Henry and Gordon teased me and Douggie doo tae our whistles, we shown them up a thing or two, eh, Douggie?"

"Aye, we did," agreed Douglas, "and they kept it that way and never teased uz about that again!"

* * *

When work was done for the day, Emily noticed the small shed outside the station at Kellsthrope Road. She asked her driver if they could look inside, and to her surprise, Emily found two old coaches, of Great Northern design, covered up in tarpaulins.

"Those are the two surviving coaches from my crash in 1915," exclaimed Emily.

She asked her driver to tell the Fat Controller about her discovery, who then told Christopher, the works diesel, to bring the old coaches to Crovan's Gate for renovation.

* * *

The next morning, Henry was running late to take the Flying Kipper. His driver had overslept, and Henry angrily backed down onto the fish vans. To add insult to injury, they needed extra vans for the rest of the fish, and it made Henry later still. At 6:15, Henry stormed off, hoping to make up for lost time.

At that time, James had to take an early stopping passenger train, and was waiting impatiently as Rosie shunted his coaches into place.

"Hurry up!" snapped James, "Or else I'll shunt those coaches by myself!"

"Well, from what I hear," teased Rosie, "tender engines don't shunt!"

James seethed in fury, and went redder than ever.

Rosie shunted James' coaches onto the platform, and James angrily coupled up to them.

"Make sure your passengers have a bootlace!" Rosie joked cheekily. James was cross!

"Why does everyone remind me of the time a bootlace was needed to mend a hole in my coaches?" James complained.

The Flying Kipper passed by, and several minutes when the signal went green, James set off in a bad temper. He was so cross that when the first coach was crossing the points, there was a clang underneath his cab, and the train came to a stop.

"Oh!" cried James, "Now what?"

"Your firebars have collapsed," said the driver, "you can't go anywhere."

"Bother!" snapped James furiously.

* * *

Henry was soon puffing up Gordon's hill, but he wasn't concentrating on his job. He was in so much of a hurry that he didn't know a coupling was weak, between his tender and the vans. Without a brakevan, let alone a guard, Henry was in for trouble.

When Henry barely reached the top, the chain broke, and the Flying Kipper rolled away.

"Oh, botheration!" groaned Henry.

"If you weren't in a rush," said his driver, "we'd have found the problem sooner!"

The driver ran to the nearest telephone and told the stationmaster at Wellsworth of the situation. All signals were set to danger.

* * *

James and his train were stuck on the points, and the passengers were worried when told of the runaway Flying Kipper.

"What are we going to do?" groaned James.

"I don't know," sighed the driver, "but it won't be pretty."

Emily could see the situation and was worried about James' safety. He already had his firebars collapsed, and getting smashed by the Flying Kipper would worsen James' condition.

"Driver, we have to help James," said Emily.

"But that's dangerous," said her driver.

"I'm doing this to save James and his passengers," said Emily firmly, "no one deserves to get hurt in a situation like this!"

The driver and fireman knew Emily was right. Without thinking, Emily was hastily switched onto James' track, and she prepared to shunt him and his coaches away from harm.

"You can't do it," snorted James. Emily heard, but didn't pay attention to that.

"I'm showing you what an old girl like me can do," she puffed, and slowly, James was shifted backwards back into the station.

The vans of the Flying Kipper came into view, but going slower than they did when they ran away from Gordon's hill. Emily's tender had cleared the points just in time, and the signalman sent the Flying Kipper into a siding where the vans hit the buffers with a dull thud.

"That was too close," gasped Emily.

The passengers got out of the coaches and they cheered Emily for her brave actions.

"So what do you think now of an old engine like me that should be put in a museum, huh?" Emily joked. James didn't answer to that. He was speechless, and also felt embarrassed and foolish. Henry backed into view, very much embarrassed, and then coupled back up to the Flying Kipper, and set off once more, even later than ever.

As Henry set off, he saw James being put onto a siding by Emily, and the big green engine said nothing. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

A week later, the Fat Controller spoke to his engines at Tidmouth Station.

"Last week, the Flying Kipper ran away at Gordon's Hill," he said, "and also, James' firebars had collapsed while taking his passenger train," continued the Fat Controller, "and there would have been a disaster. However," he added, "thanks to our Stirling Single number 12, Emily, an accident has been avoided and lives were saved."

The audience cheered and clapped for Emily, who smiled.

"Emily has been a very brave engine on that day," said the Fat Controller, "and not only does she have a medal for her bravery and concern for a fellow engine..." His wife, Lady Hatt, put the medal on Emily's lamp iron on her smokebox.

"It gives me great pleasure to give her two new coaches to work with," finished the Fat Controller. Emily gasped in surprise as Thomas puffed in with the old Great Northern coaches in tow, repainted to full Great Northern Railway coach colors of light brown with yellow lining.

"Thank you, sir," Emily smiled.

"Henry, James," said the Fat Controller sternly, "you both owe Emily something."

"We're sorry we were rude," said James sadly.

"We had too much work on our buffers and it got us stressed out, and we took our anger out on you," admitted Henry.

"It's all right, you two," smiled Emily, "I accept your apology."

* * *

James and Henry were to take goods for the next three weeks, but they didn't complain. They knew it served them right.

Emily loves working with her coaches. Like Thomas, she gave her coaches names; she calls them Martha and Jennifer. Emily was to Martha and Jennifer, as Thomas was to Annie and Clarabel. And I'm happy to say that Emily loves working on what is now the North Western Railway.

* * *

**I don't think James and Henry will be teasing new arrivals for a while now, will they? Oh, and James' accident will be eventually a rewrite of a season 12 episode (guess what it may be, context clues!)**

**The Emily saga is not quite done yet; there will be a fourth story, to make it like a Railway Series book. Wait and see for what it may be...**


	10. Story 5: Disaster at Rolf's Castle

**So here ya go, ladies and gentlemen, the fourth and final story of the Emily saga. Oh, and so you know, this takes place shortly after the events of "A Better View for Gordon". This is just after the reopening of Kirk Ronan branchline, so Emily is at Tidmouth before officially working on her branchline. The italicized text is a flashback. Anyway, let's enjoy reading...**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Story 5: The Rolf's Castle Bridge Disaster  
**

**Adapted from the original story "Disaster at Rolf's Castle"**

**Originally written on April 1, 2012  
**

It was just after the reopening ceremony at Kirk Ronan. Gordon backed into Tidmouth Sheds, worried that the others would tease him for his accident. But Emily had told the others that people could have been killed, so they decided not to tease Gordon, much to his relief.

"It's hard to believe it's your last day here at Tidmouth," said Belle sadly. She was glad to see another girl in the sheds, being hard for Belle being the only girl at Tidmouth Sheds.

"I know, Belle," said Emily, "but don't feel bad, though; we do show others what girls can do, right James?" She looked over to Henry and James, who said nothing.

"It's nae the only mishap James has gotten intae," said Donald, "I heard that he smashed into tar wagons, had trouble with wee little bees-"

"Oh, would you not remind me?" snapped James. He hated when others reminded him of past incidents.

"Somehow, James," said Emily, "it feels like you remind me of Elliot."

"Who's Elliot?" asked Henry. Everyone looked over to Emily, wondering what she meant.

"Elliot," began Emily, "was the fifth engine of the Sodor and Mainland Railway. He was arrogant, rude, careless, and would not think before he spoke."

"Was he bad as James is?" giggled Belle. James shot the blue 4MT a dirty look.

"Shut your lip!" he snapped, "Whatever happened to Elliot, anyway?"

"Well," said Emily, "I will tell you, and his downfall was not pretty...

* * *

_**1884 - SODOR AND MAINLAND RAILWAY**_

_By 1884, the original harbor at Kirk Ronan was busier than ever, and Emily was doing her best to cope with the workload. She wasn't the only engine back then; she worked with the three original Sodor and Mainland box tanks Clive, Neil, and Matthew. Clive and Emily handled passengers, whilst Neil and Matthew were left with goods work and shunting. The two box tanks didn't mind; they were used to trucks._

_One morning, the then-manager of the Sodor and Mainland Railway, Stephen Holmes, spoke to his engines about the situation._

_"I've ordered an engine from the South Eastern Railway yesterday," he said, "an O class 0-6-0 tender engine. Do your best to make him feel welcome, and be careful of any disturbances."_

_"Understood, sir," said Clive, the oldest of the box tanks._

_"What does it mean?" asked Matthew, who was younger than Clive and Neil, and quite clumsy at times._

_"This new engine could be trouble," explained Neil, the second box tank._

_Neil had every reason to worry. When Elliot arrived, he was painted in the Sodor and Mainland Railway's traditional green livery, with the number five on his cab. He was stubborn, bad mannered, rude, and didn't think before he spoke._

_Elliot was rude to the coaches, banging them around like trucks, and within a month, Mr. Holmes restricted him to goods work. However, Elliot banged the trucks like they were toys, and often broke them as a result. And I'm sorry to say that Elliot was the most rude to the other engines, and called them names._

* * *

_Every night, Clive, Neil, Matthew, and Emily tried to put up with Elliot's rude behavior, but to no avail._

_"This shed should not have useless relics like you lot!" he would often complain, "If that manager of yours had any sense, he should scrap you and buy engines like me!"_

_"Mr. Holmes would never do such a thing," insisted Emily, "we're all useful to him whether we're old or young!"_

_"Shut it, two wheels!" snarled Elliot._

_"Two wheels?" snapped Emily, "Why, my brothers and sisters could pull passenger trains more than your brethren could! You're merely a goods engine."_

_"Stop talking rubbish," retorted Elliot, "your time's going to up very soon, old timer, and I could be the new number 1!"_

_"**OLD?**" Emily nearly burst a steam pipe, "I've been on this railway for thirteen years! I'm as young as the next engine!"_

_"As long as that engine is an even older, outdated relic!" Elliot laughed rudely. Emily went red as an apple and gnashed her teeth in rage!_

_"**QUIET!**" shouted a voice. It was Mr. Holmes, and he heard the entire argument._

_"That Single engine thinks passengers are important, sir," lied Elliot, "but I say they're a nuisance and should not be wasting our time!"_

_"I don't buy it," said Mr. Holmes firmly, "passengers are important to the railway; they help keep the railway running with money. Now, Elliot, I'm going to ask you to stop this rudeness, or else I'm going to take action."_

_"Yeah, sure, sir," said Elliot with a hint of sarcasm._

_"And Emily," continued Mr. Holmes, "I understand that Elliot was being rude to you, Clive, Matthew, and Neil. But arguments don't solve anything."_

_"Yes, sir," said Emily sadly, "but am I in trouble, sir?"_

_"No Emily," said Mr. Holmes kindly, "I'm just letting you off with a warning."_

_"Yes, sir," said Emily. Mr. Holmes then told Elliot that if he kept up with his behavior, then he would not sleep with the other engines in the shed._

_"Whatever," scowled Elliot as he left into a siding, "I don't need to be around you old relics!" Matthew shot Elliot a dirty look._

* * *

_Elliot went on in the same old way for the next few years. The workmen took him to pieces if anything was wrong, but they couldn't explain it to Mr. Holmes._

_"Elliot is a hard worker," said his driver, "but he's always had a bad attitude against me and Joseph."_

_"I think you're right, Francis," sighed Mr. Holmes, "it could be how Elliot was built." He looked outside his office window, and there was Elliot yelling at Neil, who was shunting the former's next goods to Ballahoo._

_"Hurry up!" yelled Elliot, "I don't have all day!"_

_Neil said nothing, but he just rolled his eyes, and then puffed away._

_"Hurry up, you idiot!" Elliot snapped to his driver, who was just entering the cab with the fireman, "I'll be late if you're slacking!"_

_Eventually, one day in the summer of 1889, after an incident with Matthew and the trucks, Mr. Holmes decided to keep Elliot in a siding until such a time he learnt humility._

_"Good riddance," said Neil, "some peace and quiet at last."_

_"And we don't have to deal with Mr. Grumpy for a while," Matthew added as a joke._

_"I heard that!" snapped a voice, but the engines ignored it. They knew it was Elliot._

* * *

_It was now December 30, before the turn of the decade. Clive was supposed to take the Stopping Night Passenger from Ballahoo to Kirk Ronan, but tonight, there was trouble._

_The harbor at Kirk Ronan was packed with trucks, and Clive, Neil and Emily had to help out._

_"Matthew is taking the Evening Goods," said the foreman, "and we can't spare no. 1, no. 2 or no. 4."_

_Mr. Holmes shook his head. "So it means all we have left is..."_

_"Elliot," groaned the foreman, "I know he isn't trusted with passengers, but this one is important. Besides, I'm sure if he helps at the harbor, he's sure to cause problems."_

_"Very well," said Mr. Holmes. He then spoke to Elliot in his siding. The foolish tender engine had been there for the last few months, and was feeling bored._

_"Now, Elliot," said Mr. Holmes, "you have to take Clive's place in his Stopping Night Passenger runs, and don't bump the coaches, or the passengers will complain, you understand?"_

_"Yes, sir," said Elliot, acting like he didn't care._

* * *

_Matthew was passing Rolf's Castle, and had to cross an old iron bridge. As he crossed, he felt it shake a bit underneath his wheels._

_"That can't be good," he told his driver._

_"You're right," said Matthew's driver, "we should tell Mr. Holmes about this when our work is done."_

* * *

_At Ballahoo, the top station, Matthew had arranged Elliot's coaches, a six coach passenger train, and set off to arrange his goods train._

_Elliot had dropped off Mr. Holmes at Crovan's Gate Station for a meeting with Mr. Mack, the first controller of the Skarloey Railway. Elliot soon arrived at Ballahoo, was turned around on the turntable, and backed onto the coaches, bumping them in the process._

_"Ooooh!" protested the coaches, "That was so horrid!"_

_"Oh, be quiet, you!" snapped Elliot, "Coaches would rather be seen, not heard."_

_"You'd be careful," warned Matthew, "that bridge at Rolf's Castle doesn't seem safe, and we're due to have a storm this evening. You should take care-"_

_"I don't need to be babied by old, outdated engines!" snapped Elliot, "I'll be fine! Just don't be such a worry-wheels!"_

_"I'm just trying to get you to stop an accident," insisted Matthew._

_"Pah!" snorted Elliot, "I'll be fine, worry-wheels!"_

_Matthew's guard blew his whistle, and the six-wheeled box tank puffed away._

_"Why does he get to go first?" complained Elliot._

_"The Evening Goods is an important train too," said his driver, "now be a good engine for once!"_

_"Hurry up!" Elliot yelled at the station crew, "I don't want to be late!"_

_At last, the guard blew the whistle, and Elliot set off roughly._

_"Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!" he snapped to the coaches._

_"Don't be so rude, don't be so rude, don't be so rude," grumbled the coaches._

* * *

_As Matthew puffed down the line, he was soon heading towards the old iron bridge. Matthew cautiously crossed the bridge, and when his train was halfway across, the winds began to blow around the bridge._

_"That can't be a good sign," Matthew gulped. But the bridge didn't collapse, much to Matthew's relief. His driver stopped the train at Rolf's Castle station, and then told the stationmaster about the bridge._

_"I should tell the stationmaster at Kirk Ronan," he said, "who will then tell Mr. Holmes about the bridge!"_

_The Rolf's Castle stationmaster told the Kirk Ronan one, but the latter wasn't going to get his chance to tell Mr. Holmes..._

* * *

_Elliot's passenger train had seventy passengers on board, and they complained when Elliot bumped the coaches roughly._

_Elliot soon arrived at Crovan's Gate, and he had to wait for Rheneas to bring passengers from Cros-ny-Cuirn, translating from the ancient Sudric language, Cross in the Mountain._

_Elliot waited impatiently for Rheneas to arrive._

_"Where is that little, useless steampot?" he demanded to his driver, "I could be at Kellsthrope Road by now!"_

_"Rheneas isn't late," said the driver firmly, "we're in no need of a rush!"_

_When Rheneas pulled into the station right on time, Elliot blew steam at him. In the office of the station, Mr. Mack and Mr. Holmes could see the steam from the window._

_The two men got out and found Elliot shouting at Rheneas._

_"Elliot!" snapped Mr. Holmes, "I told you to be on your best behavior! And what do I see? You blow steam at Rheneas! I shall speak with you at the sheds tonight!"_

_Elliot rolled his eyes._

_"I'm terribly sorry about this, Mr. Mack," said Mr. Holmes, "my wife and children will be concerned about me if I don't get home soon. It's getting late."_

_"I understand, Stephen," said Mr. Mack kindly, "I should be getting home quite soon."_

_Mr. Holmes got aboard one of the coaches, and when the guard blew his whistle, Elliot set off with a tremendous jerk!_

_"Be careful!" called Rheneas, "You might get into trouble sooner or later!"_

_Rheneas sighed when Elliot ignored him. _What's the point?_ thought Rheneas, _The only one he listens to is himself.

* * *

_The passengers were being bounced about in the coaches, and they were cross, especially when Elliot raced past Kellsthrope Road Station._

_"We want to get off there!" they protested, but Elliot, unaware of the situation, grinned to himself._

_"This will show them, this will show them," he laughed, "I'll be on time and have a rest!"_

_But he wasn't. By now, the storm was blowing around the Rolf's Castle bridge, which weakened it by a fair bit._

_As Elliot neared the bridge, a detonator on the tracks was set off, and the driver tried to apply the brakes, but Elliot was still going too fast._

_"Why are we slowing down?" snapped Elliot._

_"There's a bridge about to collapse!" cried the driver._

_"Don't be foolish," said Elliot, "it's fine! We'll manage!"_

_But he didn't. When the fourth coach was on the bridge, disaster began to strike!_

_"What was that?" snapped Elliot, and then he looked underneath him. "Uh oh..." he gulped._

_Weak structures and strong winds just don't mix, and with the heavy train on the bridge, this was a recipe for disaster. The central spans of the bridge gave away because of the icy winter gales, and Elliot and his coaches plunged into the icy waters below._

_Elliot screamed as he fell, and all seventy five people, including the driver, fireman, guard, and Mr. Holmes, were lost._

* * *

_**1983 - TIDMOUTH SHEDS, NORTH WESTERN RAILWAY**_

The engines were in shock when Emily paused. James and Henry's mouths were agape, they couldn't think of anything to say.

"What happened afterwards?" asked Belle.

"A whole lot," said Emily, "months passed since the accident. Mr. Holmes' second-in-command, David Stafford, took his place as controller of the railway. Starting in January of 1890, all four of us were to help rebuild the bridge, but this time out of stone. But first we had to recover the corpses of the seventy-five people aboard the train. They found sixty, but the other fifteen were missing.

"Three of the coaches were in need of repair, but the other three were completely destroyed and were scrapped."

"What about Elliot?" asked Gordon, "Was he rescued?"

"He was," said Emily, "but it was difficult - you see, the chains were broke on the first rescue attempt, and next time, the salvage equipment broke. Eventually, come mid-March, Elliot was finally recovered. But he wasn't destroyed as we'd hoped; his funnel had broken completely off, his front buffer beam was smashed, his cab destroyed, and his boiler was wrecked.

"Mr. Stafford had heard of his behavior, but he didn't put Elliot back in service. No, he ordered for Elliot to be sent away, and something that did happen to him..."

"What was it?" asked Donald.

"Elliot... was scrapped..." Emily finished darkly, looking from engine to engine, but she finished in a light tone; "the bridge was eventually rebuilt, and Mr. Stafford acquired a new tank engine, an A1 terrier named Preston, from the same railway Thomas came from. When the new stone bridge was completed by autumn of 1890, things on the Sodor and Mainland returned to normal."

There was silence again in the sheds. Henry and James' faces were pale upon hearing of Elliot's downfall, and the others stood in shock.

"You know what I think?" said Belle once the shock wore off, "Elliot did show us something even if he was rude; if you act boastful and like you know everything, then you're into big trouble." Gordon looked away. He knew what Belle meant.

"In a sense, he did," agreed Emily.

* * *

James and Henry remained quiet for a while after Emily left to run the Kirk Ronan branchline with Martha and Jennifer, but they did get into their share of mishaps when one of James' flatbeds went two ways and knocked over a signal, while Henry's tender coupling broke while taking a passenger train and nearly ended up in flames.

Emily is happy to be working the Kirk Ronan branchline. It reminds her about the old days of the Sodor and Mainland Railway, and she always has memories in her heart. I'm sure there are more stories about her past waiting to be told, but those will have to wait until next time.

* * *

**Author's note: The story is based off the December 28, 1879 Tay Bridge Disaster. The actual engine in the accident was a North British Railway 224/420 Class 4-4-0 tender engine no. 224. Unlike Elliot, no. 224 was rebuilt and given the nickname "The Diver" as a result of its accident and difficult recovery. It was withdrawn in 1919 and did not survive into preservation.**

**And that concludes the Emily saga. This one is the darkest of the four stories, but also one of the more realistic as well. Look out for more in the future!  
**


	11. Story 6: Sudrian Times of War

**Here I go again with my writing spree! This time, it's a more historical story, set during the times of the Second World War, plus features a cameo from a certain clergyman. Time to enjoy...**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Story 6: Sudrian Times of War**

**New story written by ThomasAngryBirds**

It was 1938; the Great Depression was in its final years, the motor car became a more common sight, and rumors across Europe spread of a potential war.

A man known as the Reverend Wilbert Vere Awdry was happy; he was recently married to Margaret, and for their honeymoon, they came to the Island of Sodor. While they were there, they met with the first three engines Thomas, Edward, and Henry, who told the couple about their early years on the North Western Railway, as well as Gordon's early days (whilst the big engine was away for a rebuild).

Now it was 1940.

The Second World War was now in full swing in Europe. German dictator Adolf Hitler had planned to exterminate the world of people of Jewish origin, and Japan was still bitter towards the United States of America for their promise being turned out false. Hungary and Italy had joined the Axis powers whilst Greece, Norway, Belgium, and the Netherlands joined the Allied powers.

This did not have much affect for the railways on the Island of Sodor; the North Western, Skarloey, Culdee Fell, and Mid-Sodor Railways were doing their best to help the Allies in the war effort, even with few locomotives on each railway.

The Fat Controller, the Thin Controller, the Culdee Fell Manager, and the Mid-Sodor manager had a meeting, and agreed that they needed spare engines to help with the heavy workloads, at least until the war had ended; if it _ever _ended.

* * *

One morning, Henry, Gordon, James, and Percy were standing at Tidmouth Station, waiting for the Fat Controller to make an announcement. Thomas, Edward, and David soon arrived separately, from their respective branchlines.

"Why are we all gathered here?" Gordon complained, "I could be speeding down with the express by now!"

"From what I hear, the Fat Controller must have some plans for us," said David.

"I hope _we _don't get sold to the War Department," grumbled James, "I don't want to be painted black again!"

"Oh, you and your shiny red coat," groaned Henry, rolling his eyes.

"Sh! Here he comes," said Edward. The Fat Controller addressed them.

"I assume you are wondering why I called you all here," said the Fat Controller, "I spoke with the controllers of the narrow gauge railways, and we came to an agreement that the Sodor railways need spare engines in order to assist with the war effort. This will only be until the war has ended."

"How long will the war last?" asked Percy.

"That depends," said the Fat Controller, "now, the Big Four railways have their locomotives in helping out the war effort, but the London and North Eastern, London, Midland and Scottish, and Southern Railways could spare a few engines; the LNER have loaned a J50 tank engine, a V3 tank engine, as well as a B12 tender engine. The LMS have let me borrow a 2P tender engine, and the Southern loaned a Z Class tank engine. I want you all to make them very welcome. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," said all the engines.

* * *

The next morning, David was taking a stopping train from Norramby to Barrow. One of his stops was at Vicarstown. Vicarstown was originally the headquarters of the North Western Railway, but when the line extended to Barrow at the LMS in 1925, Tidmouth became headquarters to the NWR, leaving no further use for Vicarstown, but it was still open to passengers and goods.

"You'll have an extended stop here," the stationmaster told the driver and fireman, "the five spare engines will be arriving soon."

David didn't mind having to wait, and neither did the passengers waiting to go to Barrow. David felt he could look around the yards at Vicarstown to pass the time.

Two minutes later, David heard a shrill Midland whistle.

"That must be one of the extra engines," he said. It was. The engine came into view, and stopped just outside the platform. He was a 2P tender engine, painted in LMS black with red lining. However, he didn't look very friendly; in fact, he looked like he had worked all night.

"Stupid rubbish," he grumbled to no one in particular.

"You must be one of the five engines to help," said David, "my name is David. What's your name?"

"Archibald," snapped the 2P, "I don't have time for chit-chat, I'm needed at Tidmouth!"

"It's on the westbound track-" David tried to explain, but Archibald puffed crossly away.

"Well, he was nice," David muttered sarcastically.

Four minutes after Archibald set off, there were three Eastern whistles blowing in the distance. The three engines came to a stop at the platform. The first engine was a B12 tender engine, numbered 8500. The second was a J50 tank engine, and the third a V3 tank engine. All three were painted in the LNER's apple green livery.

"Hello there," said the B12 in a friendly manner, "my name is Sarah. This is Harry and Edwin."

"Good morning, mate," said Harry, the J50.

"Lovely to meet you," said Edwin, the V3.

"Nice to meet you three," said David, smiling, "I am David. Tidmouth is nine stations away on the westbound direction."

"Thank you for the directions," said Sarah politely, and Harry and Edwin agreed. The three engines blew their whistles, and set off for Tidmouth.

The last engine arrived ten minutes later. She was a Z Class tank engine with eight wheels, painted in Southern Railway black with yellow lining, and the number 958 on her side tanks. She didn't look friendly at all. She simply passed by and gave David a dirty look, and puffed away.

"She seemed nice," David remarked sarcastically, as the guard blew his whistle, and David set off to Barrow. He was worried that with the Southern tank engine and Archibald around, things would not end well.

* * *

Sarah, Harry and Edwin got along just fine with Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, and Percy, but Archibald and the Southern tank engine - named Sandra - were rude, arrogant, and above all else, extremely selfish.

"This shed is a dump!" complained Sandra, "It's not proper for an engine like myself!"

"I think it's just fine," insisted Harry, "and the others are quite friendly too, even Henry and James."

"Friendly?" Sandra nearly shrieked, "You're just a useless little Eastern runt who never understands!" And she rudely blew steam in Harry's face.

"Argh!"

Sandra said nothing, and puffed away to the water column, leaving a very annoyed Harry.

"That engine is silly," he muttered to himself.

Unfortunately for everyone, Sandra's and Archibald's crews were bad mannered too. They harassed several passengers, bullied the other crews, and insulted the Fat Controller behind his back.

* * *

One evening, Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Edwin, Harry, and Sarah all had an indignation meeting at Tidmouth sheds.

"Disgraceful!" exclaimed Gordon.

"Disgusting!" spluttered James.

"Despicable!" remarked Henry.

"Those two engines just get on our nerves!" burst out Sarah.

"Sandy nearly bumped me off the rails!" fumed Harry.

"I think I understand those two," said Edward, and everyone looked at him, "Sandra and Archibald are the engines who like to believe themselves to be perfect while making others look terrible in front of their controllers."

"A lot have said that in the past," said Edwin.

"Even me," admitted Thomas, who then looked over to Percy, sobbing quietly.

"If you should know," said Henry, "Archibald said nasty things to Percy, and used dirty words in front of him."

"What did he say?" asked Thomas.

"You don't want to know," said James, "Percy might get upset should he hear them again."

* * *

Next morning, Henry had left with the Flying Kipper, while Harry was arranging trains at Tidmouth with Percy. Percy dealt with Gordon's express, while Harry arranged James's goods to the LMS. It would have been easy, if not for Archibald's rudeness...

"Hurry up, you useless little bugs!" he growled, "And get my trucks ready!"

"Listen, you," Harry said firmly, hoping to avoid an argument, "we're already arranging trains for other engines, so be a good engine and wait your turn."

Archibald snorted, and before anyone could say "North Western Railway", he ran into Percy, causing the little green engine to crash into the coaches, damaging the first coach. Harry was shocked.

"OUCH!" exclaimed Percy, "You did that on purpose!"

"Did I?" Archibald smirked, "Well, that pompous blue Eastern git will be late, then!"

Harry coupled up to Percy and pulled him away from the wrecked coach, which was then taken to Crovan's Gate for repairs. Percy was shunted onto an empty siding, and Harry had to rearrange some new coaches for Gordon, which made the express very late.

Gordon was cross, but understood when Harry explained everything.

"That Midland prick!" he snarled, "Wait until I get my buffers on him!"

It wasn't the only incident of the day; Sandra shunted coal trucks hard into James, who was preparing to take his goods, and coal dust flew everywhere.

"Botheration!" coughed James.

Sandra giggled in a nasty way. "Serves you right, rusty red black wheels! You'll be late, and Fatty doesn't like late engines!"

James was livid and felt he could burst at any moment.

* * *

The Fat Controller was most displeased with Archibald and Sandra's behavior that day, and he put them onto a siding until they learned to behave.

"Good riddance," said Gordon.

"They deserve it for making us late!" agreed James.

"I don't think it will work," sighed Sarah.

"Why?" asked Henry.

"One time on the Great Eastern," explained Sarah, "there was an engine who was such a moron, and was put onto a siding until he learned manners. When he was back in service, he was ruder than ever until an accident got the better of him."

"We can only hope it won't be the case," sighed Gordon.

* * *

It was now the autumn of 1943, and the war was more severe than ever. The United States and the Soviet Union were now among the Allies, and the Sodor engines along with their LNER allies were working hard to help the war effort.

During this time, however, Wilbert Awdry told the stories of Edward, Gordon and Henry to his first son, Christopher, when he was ill in bed with measles.

Wilbert then contacted the Fat Controller, asking if his engines could be interested in being in a book, in which he agreed to, as did the engines. However, Wilbert could not publish the stories due to the war.

When the workload on the North Western Railway became too much, the Fat Controller reluctantly decided to put Sandra and Archibald back in service.

"About time!" grumbled Sandra, "I was rusting away anyways!"

Of course, things had not changed much about those two; they were ruder than ever.

* * *

A few days after they were back into service, Sandra was assigned to bring weapons and ammunition to Barrow, whilst Archibald was to bring soldiers to Barrow as well.

"You two had better take care," warned the Fat Controller, "because gunpowder is extremely explosive and soldiers are important in the war effort!"

The two engines listened, but paid no attention.

Sandra set off, but she banged the trucks roughly. There were two flatbeds between her and the first gunpowder van, in case of any explosion.

"Be careful, Sandra!" warned her driver, (a new one) "Bump them like that, and you'll cause an accident!"

"Who cares!" she snapped, "Going slow is time wasting! If I go fast, we'll save time!"

"But slow down, for goodness sake!" insisted the driver, but Sandra paid no attention. It would have been better if she had...

* * *

Sandra rolled down Gordon's hill much too fast, and a chain between the brakevan and the last weapons van snapped, causing the brakevan to roll on by itself, and the guard (who was having tea) accidentally splashed tea into his eyes, blinding him.

"My eyes!" he screamed.

Unaware of all this, Sandra deliberately shook her driver out of the cab, and he fell on his back, getting hurt in the process.

"Agh! Ow!" he exclaimed in pain, "My spine is broken!"

The fireman stayed in the cab, and he tried to get Sandra to stop, but to no avail. Her wheels spun so fast that her siderods looked like they weren't there at all.

The stationmaster at Maron saw what happened, took the injured driver inside, and phoned for an ambulance, and then about the runaway Sandra.

* * *

At about the same time, Archibald came puffing down Gordon's hill, bumping and banging the coaches with the soldiers inside. The soldiers were cross at being bumped like that.

"Who made the Fat Controller send for that engine to take us!" shouted one.

"Gordon would have been a better choice," agreed another.

The brakevan was slowing to a natural stop beyond Maron, but just before the viaduct! The guard's eyes were red in pain, and he had calmed down somewhat. Then he heard a Midland whistle in the distance!

"Oh no!" he cried. He put on the brakevan's brakes, then got his red flag and whistle, in hopes to stop Archibald from crashing.

"Why are we slowing!" demanded Archibald, "We're late!"

"There's a blockade ahead," said the driver, and tried to apply the brakes, but it was no use; Archibald's wheels skidded on the rails, and with a smash, he ran into the brakevan, and tipped over on his side, separated from his tender, and rolled cab over wheels into the valleys below.

"AAAUGH!" he screamed in pain. Fortunately, his driver and fireman jumped clear before the crash, but Archibald lay on his side in the water, leaking steam.

"Help me, suckers!" Archibald shouted to no one in particular.

* * *

More danger lay ahead at Vicarstown; David was taking a stopping passenger to Norramby, when the stationmaster spoke to his crew.

"Sandra's run away with a train of weapons, and she could come by at any moment!" exclaimed the stationmaster, "get David to safety as soon as possible!"

Vicarstown station was evacuated, and David was uncoupled from the coaches.

"But why?" he asked, "The coaches are important and all!"

"We know," said the driver, "but we have to move, NOW!"

David's regulator was set at 100%, his reverser 75%, and he hastily puffed away, just in time. Sandra and her runaway train were accidentally sent into the track where David's coaches were at, and the fireman jumped clear as she smashed into them.

"Who put those coaches there?" Sandra demanded. Worse was to follow; gunpowder had spilled from the first three vans, and mixed with sparks from Sandra's funnel, it was a recipe for disaster.

* * *

The Fat Controller called the engines to meet up at Tidmouth next day (except Henry, who was at Barrow filling in for another engine) and told them about the explosion.

"This has possibly been the worst disaster of Sudrian history," he said, "many people could have been killed, and it was all because of Archibald the Fowler 2P and Sandra the Maunsell Z Class. We must now clear away the mess, and I will have a talk with those two later..."

When Sandra was recovered from the explosion, her back end was burnt, somewhat melted due to the heat of the explosion.

Archibald's side had rusted due to the water, but otherwise looked fine.

The Fat Controller spoke to them, and with him was O. V. S. Bulleid and William Stanier themselves.

"You two have caused a major disaster for my railway," thundered the Fat Controller, "Sandra more so, I should never have let you come to my railway!"

"It wasn't our faults!" insisted Sandra, "Those stupid puffballs-"

"Would not be repairing Vicarstown if you took care," said the Fat Controller firmly.

"I am very displeased, Sandra," said Mr. Bulleid, "and I'm sure Mr. Maunsell would be too."

"Archibald, what were you thinking?" remarked Mr. Stanier, "You could have hurt those poor soldiers!"

* * *

And so, the two engines were sent away in disgrace. Edward, Gordon, James, Sarah, Harry, and Edwin, along with the help of Henry and several other LMS engines, worked together to rebuild Vicarstown Station, but not the way it was originally built. The station had been built like any ordinary station along the mainline, but by January 1945, Vicarstown station had been rebuilt, and service returned to normal.

The war ended in an Allied victory in September 1945, when American sent two Atomic bombs toward Japan, ending the Pacific side of the war. The world now had to repair its damages after the war, which would take a long time.

The Sodor engines said farewell to Sarah, Harry and Edwin, who returned to the LNER with plenty to tell. But the engines knew that they would never forget the trouble Archibald and Sandra caused for them, especially the devastating date of September 22, 1943.

But on a happier note, Wilbert Awdry sent the four stories of "Edward's Day Out", "Edward and Gordon", "The Sad Story of Henry", and "Edward, Gordon, and Henry" to Edmund Ward, in a book known to many as _The Three Railway Engines_.

The release of the book made the North Western Railway a popular attraction to some people in Britain, although some were skeptical that Sodor really existed, but as years would go by, there would always be a new book about the engines of Sodor, which became known as _The Railway Series_.

* * *

**Yeah, so the story was mostly dark, but at least it had a bright ending, right? It may not be realistic in places, but so what? The CGI series wasn't perfect with realism either, some especially...  
**

**So in case you forgot:**

**Sarah is an LNER B12 no. 8500  
**

**Harry is an LNER J50  
**

**Edwin is an LNER V1/3  
**

**Archibald is an LMS 2P  
**

**Sandra is a Southern Railway Z Class no. 958 (it really went up to 957, however)  
**

**All of them are my own characters. More stories and characters are to come!  
**


	12. Mashup 2: Top Hats and Bootlaces

**Since I wrote this set stories, I noticed that some characters like James, Henry, Edward, Toby, Duck, Oliver, and the Scottish Twins barely had time in the spotlight. Henry sort of did in "Thomas, Henry and Gordon", but not a major role to himself.  
**

**Anywho, this one's about James, and it's a mashup of the first two stories in his book, like the TV adaptation. There's a recap to "Thomas and the Breakdown Train", (which will be expanded later) as well as elements of the season 13 episode "Tickled Pink" (which was the best of season 13 in my opinion). Also, in the map of Sodor, there was no station between Tidmouth and Knapford as the story stated, so to resolve that situation, I put the scene at Knapford and the scene at the "unknown station" together, so the events happened at once, like killing two birds with one stone.  
**

**Enough from me. See you at the bottom!  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Mashup 2: Top Hats and Bootlaces**

**Based on "James and the Top Hat" and "James and the Bootlace" by the Rev. W. Awdry**

In 1923, the North Western Railway was in need of a mixed-traffic engine for the mainline between Tidmouth and Vicarstown. So Sir Topham Hatt, the Fat Director, ordered for a tender engine from the Lancashire and Yorkshire Railway, a Class 28 rebuild.

This engine was named James, built at Horwich Works circa 1912 with wooden brakes. Around 1919, after the First World War, James was chosen as an experimental rebuilt with a front pony truck, which made James a 2-6-0 mogul.

James' first day did not go without mishap; he had trouble with the trucks when they pushed him down Gordon's hill at high speeds, and he crashed outside of Crosby into a cow field. It wasn't James' fault; his wooden brakes had caught fire, and his driver and fireman and always known James' wooden brakes were no good at all.

In the end, James was helped out by a blue tank engine named Thomas with the breakdown train, and as a result, Thomas got his branchline running from Knapford to Elsbridge, to help the ex-Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway engines to work on the extension to Hackenbeck.

* * *

Now, it was the spring of 1924, and James' overhaul at Crovan's Gate was just finishing up. He had been given new metal brakes to replace his wooden ones, (which were burnt by now) and he was to be given a new coat of paint of his choice.

"I've always liked the color red," he told the workmen, "it would make me stand out from the others."

The workmen complied to James' request. Before they could put a new red coat of paint on James, he needed an undercoat.

First, they applied the first undercoat, which was pink.

_At least this is an undercoat,_ James thought to himself, _I wouldn't be caught dead painted in pink! The others would think I was working at a circus!_

Soon, James was given a gray undercoat, and it was to be the last before his official North Western Railway red with yellow and black lining.

"When will I be red?" he groaned for the umpteenth time.

"Don't be impatient, James," said a workman, "we're just starting now."

Within several hours, James had been given his final paintjob. He looked at himself in a mirror. His dome was painted brass, his wheels remained painted black, and he had the number five on his cab sides in yellow. James was pleased.

"I look splendid," he grinned, "if I were blue, people wouldn't know who I was. But red makes me special among the Sodor engines!"

A few minutes later, the Fat Director (now given the title controller of the North Western Railway) came to see James.

"You're a special mixed-traffic engine," he said, "you'll be able to pull coaches or trucks quite easily."

James understood what the Fat Controller said, and knew trucks were not easy things to manage, especially after his dreadful accident on his first day, which still haunted him.

"I'm sure the red paint will cheer you up after your accident," continued the Fat Controller kindly.

"Oh, yes, sir, it will," said James happily.

* * *

James was now enjoying his life on Sodor, with much to learn; he was based at Tidmouth, on the western end of Sodor. The other mainline engines, Gordon and Henry, were based at Vicarstown, the eastern end of Sodor.

Today, James was with Edward the blue engine at Tidmouth sheds. The Fat Controller said that James was to pull coaches today and that Edward was to help him. The two set off to get the coaches ready at Tidmouth Station.

"Be careful with the coaches, James," said Edward wisely, "they don't like being bumped. Trucks are silly and noisy; they need to be bumped and taught to behave, but coaches get cross and will pay you out."

The coaches were arranged at platform three and were coupled up; James coupled to the train, and Edward was leading. The Fat Controller, stationmaster, and some boys came up to look at James and his red paint, which seemed to make him cocky.

_I am a really splendid engine, _he thought, and without warning, James suddenly let off steam, which is not the right thing to do at a railway station.

"Whee-ee-ee-ee-eesh!"

The Fat Controller, stationmaster and guard were all taken by surprise. A shower of water landed on the Fat Controller's new top-hat. The guard's whistle blew, and James puffed off quite hastily.

"Go on, go on!" he puffed anxiously.

"Don't push, don't push," protested Edward. He was not the engine who liked to start off so hastily.

"Don't go so fast, don't go so fast," grumbled the coaches; but James did not listen. He was hoping to puff away quickly before he was called back by the Fat Controller for his foolishness.

* * *

Presently, Knapford Junction came into view where Thomas waited with his two coaches. James did not want to stop, much to the surprise of Thomas, Edward, and the passengers. Edward did his best to stop the train, but the first two coaches were beyond the platform, and they had to go back to let the passengers off so some could see Thomas' branchline.

A lot of people looked at James, and to the red engine's relief, no one knew of the Fat Controller's top hat.

"Hello James," said Thomas, "feeling better, are you? That's right... Oh, that's my guard's whistle. I must go. Sorry I can't stop. I don't know what the Fat Controller would do without me to run this branchline." Thomas set off to the next station on his journey, Dryaw.

Edward and James passed the field were James had his accident. He saw the fence was repaired, and the cows were grazing in the field. James whistled, but the cows did not notice; they were too busy having breakfast.

Presently they passed Wellsworth, where Edward was primarily based, and began to tackle Gordon's hill.

"It's ever so steep," puffed James.

"I've done it before," puffed Edward.

"It's steep but we'll do it," the two engines puffed, but at last, they reached the top, and they rested at Cronk, where Edward told James of Gordon's mishap on the hill a couple of years back, and that he had to help push him up!

James laughed at the story, so much he got hiccoughs, surprising an old lady in a black bonnet, dropping her parcels by mistake, so the stationmaster and guard had to help her to pick them up.

* * *

That night at Tidmouth, James was unusually quiet, because he was afraid what the Fat Controller would say about his top-hat, and he did speak to him severely next morning.

"If you can't behave," he said, "I shall take away your red coat and have you painted blue!"

James did not like it much, and he took his anger out on the coaches as he arranged them.

"Come along! Come along!" he shouted in a rude manner.

"All in good time, all in good time," the coaches grumbled.

"Don't talk, come on!" James retorted, as the coaches squealed and grumbled after him.

James _was _in a very foul mood, and the thought of being painted blue made him feel crosser still.

"Gordon never does," he complained to no one in particular, "and he is only painted blue! A splendid red engine like me should never have to fetch his own coaches!"

He ran around the coaches, backing onto them with a rude bump.

"O-ooooh!" exclaimed the coaches, "that was too bad!"

James had to move the coaches to a different platform, and his made him crosser than ever. Everyone around him made a wise decision not to come near him, in case they upset him by mistake.

"I'll show them!" James muttered sulkily, "They think Gordon is the only engine that can pull coaches! I mean, people say it because his class is built for express trains! I bet I can pull coaches like that blue windbag can!"

The guard blew his whistle, and James set off with a tremendous jerk.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" he puffed, as the coaches squeaked and groaned in protest, and James set off to the open line.

* * *

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" puffed James.

"You're going too fast, you're going too fast!" complained the coaches. They were going so fast they swayed from side to side. James laughed it off and wanted to go faster, against the coaches' wishes.

"We're going to stop!" they said, "We're going to stop!" And they did; James found himself going slower and slower to a complete stop.

"What's the matter?" James asked his driver.

"The brakes are hard on - a leak in the pipe most likely. You've banged the coaches enough to make a leak in anything!"

James' driver, fireman, and guard got down and looked at each brake pipe on the coaches along the train to find the problem.

They found a hole where rough treatment made a joint work loose between the first and second coaches.

"How shall we mend it?" asked the guard.

James' driver thought, then he had an idea; "We'll do it with newspapers and a leather bootlace."

"Well, where is the bootlace coming from? We haven't one."

"Ask the passengers," said the driver.

_Oh no, _James thought to himself.

* * *

So the guard asked all the passengers to get off the train so he could speak to all of them at once.

"Has anybody got a leather bootlace?" he asked. None of them did, but there was one in a bowler hat. He was Jeremiah Jobling, and he did not have much luck hiding his feet.

"You have a leather bootlace there I see, sir," said the guard.

"Yes, my wife bought these nice boots for me," Jeremiah said proudly, "lovely things, those leather bootlaces."

"Please give it to me."

"What? And have a boot come loose? I won't!"

"Then, I'm afraid this train will just stop where it is!"

The passengers then told the guard, driver and fireman what a bad railway it was. The guard climbed into his van, and the driver and fireman made James let off steam, upset that his train stopped because of a stubborn passenger. The passengers then told Jeremiah he was a bad man instead.

"You win," he groaned, admitting defeat. He knelt down, removed the lace of his right boot, and did the same to his left boot, then handed them to the guard.

"Thank you, good sir," smiled the guard.

"Yeah, you better give them back when you're done with them," grumbled Jeremiah.

The driver tied a pad of newspapers tightly around the hole, the passengers got back on board, and James set off once again, sadder and wiser, hoping not to bump coaches again.

* * *

When the Fat Controller found out of James' antics, James was left in the sheds at Tidmouth, not to push coaches or trucks in the yard until he had learnt his lesson.

As for Jeremiah Jobling, he got a surprise the next day when he found his bootlaces on his door step at Vicarstown, happily reunited with his laces for his boots.

James was sulking miserably at Tidmouth Sheds, wishing the Fat Controller would forgive him and give him another chance. The Fat Controller did so, and I'm sure you know all about what happened afterwards.

* * *

**Yep, it's "Troublesome Trucks" and "James and the Express", my friends. I have some more season five rewrites coming very soon, those that are to be expected are "Busy Going Backwards", "Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday", among others. Plus, we'll also see some more tales of the Skarloey Railway, so expect much more from me soon.**


	13. Remake 5: Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday

**All right, my writing sphere continues! Another season 5 rewrite on the house! This time, it stars our favorite fat railway director, Sir Topham Hatt himself! I liked the original episode, and I often wondered what it would be like if it was mashed with Toby and the Stout Gentleman, when he went to East Anglia.  
**

**The original was meant to be a sequel to Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach, but I figured it would have been no good. Plus, we see an old friend from Sudrian Times of War. I won't say more other than... enjoy!  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 5: Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday**

**Based on the same story**

**Based upon elements of "Toby and the Stout Gentleman" by the Rev. W. Awdry**

The Fat Controller sat in his office one fine summer day in 1948. The Big Four had been nationalized to British Railways, which meant the North Western Railway had become officially known as the "North Western Region of British Railways".

"I've been working too hard," he said to himself, "it would be nice to go on a holiday, and to spend some time with my family."

* * *

Later in the day, he stood on the platform Knapford Junction, when Thomas puffed in with Annie and Clarabel. The old coaches' paint had been getting dirty over the years, but Thomas still loved them regardless of how they looked, dirty or clean, old or new.

Thomas' branchline had now reached Ffarquhar by 1930, and that was eighteen years before.

"What brings you to my branchline, sir?" asked Thomas.

"Just wanted to see how my engines are doing," smiled the Fat Controller.

"Are you all right, sir?" asked Thomas, "You do look tired."

"I suppose I am," said the Fat Controller, "I feel as though I've been working too hard, and feel the need of a holiday."

"I see," said Thomas.

* * *

That evening, the Fat Controller addressed his engines.

"You've all been working hard after the war ended, and I am pleased with you," said the Fat Controller, "however, I will be going on holiday for a few weeks, to spend time with my family."

"We understand, sir," said Edward.

"However," continued the Fat Controller, "I have asked a friend of mine whose father worked for the Great Eastern Railway, Mr. Stephen Jones. He will look after you while I'm away. Thomas," he continued, "I would like you, Annie and Clarabel to pick me up at Wellsworth, and then take me to Crovan's Gate, where David will continue there and take me and my family to Barrow."

"Yes, sir," Thomas puffed happily. When the Fat Controller left, the big engines, Gordon, Henry and James, were most upset.

"Why should a little engine like Thomas take the Fat Controller?" protested Gordon.

"It's as if Thomas is his favorite engine!" agreed James.

"A mainline engine like us could easily bring him!" added Henry.

"Speak for yourselves," said Thomas cheekily, "Henry got shut up in a tunnel, Gordon got stuck on a hill, and James needed a bootlace!"

The big engines just sulked while Thomas, Edward and Percy broke into giggle fits.

* * *

Edward promised to look after Thomas' branchline while the little blue tank engine and his coaches brought the Fat Controller and his family to Crovan's Gate.

When Thomas arrived at Wellsworth, there stood the Fat Controller, with his wife Lady Jane Hatt, their two grandchildren Stephen and Bridget, and their nanny.

Lady Hatt was feeling hot and tired, and she took her frustration on Annie and Clarabel.

"Those coaches are old and uncomfortable, Topham," she protested, "why don't you use them as beach huts instead?"

Despite her grumbles, the Hatt family and the nanny went aboard Annie while the luggage was loaded onto Clarabel. But on the way to Crovan's Gate, Thomas felt upset, and so did Annie and Clarabel.

"You won't let them turn Annie and Clarabel into beach huts, will you, driver?" asked Thomas sadly.

"Of course not, Thomas," smiled his driver, "despite some rust and dirt on them, they look in perfect condition! We should take them to the works for a repaint, I suppose."

Thomas soon cheered up when he reached Crovan's Gate. The Hatts and their nanny boarded David's coaches, and when the guard blew his whistle, the red tender engine set off to Barrow. Soon, Thomas shunted Annie and Clarabel to the workshops, and Mr. Jones agreed to let Thomas borrow some other coaches for a while.

* * *

During their holiday, the Fat Controller and his family went to East Anglia. Their car stopped, and then Stephen jumped out.

"Come on, Bridget," he called to his sister. They ran across to an engine they never saw before. It was a J70 tram engine, with dirty brown paint, and gray sideplates and cowcatchers. If not for his funnel, you would say he didn't look like a steam engine at all. With the engine was a tramway coach with balconies at each end, and an old Great Eastern luggage van.

"Come on, grandfather, do look at this engine," said Stephen and Bridget. They look the Fat Controller's hands and they almost dragged him along.

"That's a tram engine, Stephen," said the Fat Controller.

"Is it electric?" asked Bridget.

"Whoosh!" the tram engine hissed in fury.

"Sh! Sh!" said Stephen, "You've offended him."

"But trams _are _electric, aren't they?"

"They are mostly," explained the Fat Controller, "but this is a _steam _tram."

"May we go in it grandfather? Please!"

The Fat Controller noticed the guard about to blow his whistle.

"Stop!" he said, raising his hand. The guard was in shock, opened his mouth and dropped his whistle.

"Oh dear," he muttered, bending over to pick up. As he did so, the Fat Controller, his wife, grandchildren and nanny scrambled into the tramway coach.

"Hip Hip Hurray!" the coach said happily, "I felt this day would come, Elsie, passengers for the first time in weeks!"

"I'm happy for you, Henrietta," said Elsie, the luggage van.

Their engine did not sing. "Electric indeed! Electric indeed!" he snorted. He felt upset because of Bridget's curious remark.

* * *

The Hatts got out at the junction, but they waited for the tram engine to take them back to their car.

"What is your name?" asked the Fat Controller.

"Toby, sir."

"Thank you, Toby, for a very nice ride."

"Thank _you_, sir," said Toby politely. He felt better now. _This gentleman is a gentleman who knows how to speak to engines, _Toby thought to himself.

* * *

Stephen and Bridget came every day for a fortnight. They often rode with the guard, but occasionally in empty trucks. On their last day, they rode with the driver, by his invitation, in Toby's cab.

Suddenly, before the Fat Controller could board Toby, there was a whirring noise as a yellow bi-plane flew over the station, taking the Fat Controller by surprise.

"What was that?" exclaimed the Fat Controller.

"That was Tiger Moth, sir," sighed Toby, "it's rude and flies much too low."

"I can see," said the Fat Controller.

* * *

Despite the delay, they had an enjoyable ride, but they were sorry when they had to go.

Stephen and Bridget said "thank you" to Toby, his driver, fireman and the guard. The Fat Controller gave them all a present.

Toby whistled and said, "Come again soon."

"We will, we will," called the children, and waved until Toby was out of sight. The stationmaster came up with bad news.

"Tiger Moth has gone missing," he told the Fat Controller, "do you wish to join the search party to help?"

"I think I'd better."

* * *

They found Tiger Moth and his bi-plane in a field near a farm. The Fat Controller spoke sternly to the pilot.

"You were showing off and flying dangerously," he said, "I will speak with your manager, and request that you are grounded."

"Yes sir," said the pilot.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to return to my holiday."

"Jolly good idea, sir!"

When Tiger Moth's manager heard the news, he was not pleased with him, and grounded him for two months.

* * *

On the last day of their holiday, the Fat Controller arranged a boat trip from Barrow to Tidmouth, to see what Sodor was like from the seas.

Their chosen boat was the Sodor Maid.

"It's a beautiful boat," said Bridget and Stephen.

"It's my special treat," smiled the Fat Controller. He took the helm with his wife beside him. "It was nice to be away from my railway for once," he added, "but now our holiday has to come to an end."

"Not to mention it is rather clean," said Lady Hatt, but she said it to herself. However, life on the water is different than that on the rails.

The Hatts were enjoying their trip so much, but the Fat Controller had forgotten to keep a good look out. They were nearing Brendam, and suddenly, the Sodor Maid ended up in a mudbank.

"Oh, botheration!" exclaimed the Fat Controller, "I didn't want to end my holiday _this _way! We're stuck!" Nearby boats tried their best to help, but it proved fruitless.

Edward was nearby shunting, and saw the commotion.

"Can I do anything to help, sir?" he asked.

"Yes, Edward, there is," said the Fat Controller. Edward brought the breakdown train over, and the cranes pulled the Sodor Maid out of the mudbank, onto a flatbed shunted by James, who then took the Sodor Maid (with the Hatts on board) to Tidmouth.

"This is the life, isn't it, my dear?"

* * *

They pulled into Tidmouth Station. Mr. Jones was waiting anxiously for them, and there was an old friend of Sodor there, it was Sarah the Holden B12. Now, she was numbered 61500, and her paint had rust on it.

Mr. Jones then explained everything to the Fat Controller, who was amazed.

"My word," said the Fat Controller, "this is a surprise to see you, Sarah."

"Yes, sir," said Sarah, "I was going to be scrapped, but Mr. Jones bought me and sent Henry to bring me here. I do promise to do my best to be really useful, sir."

"And you shall indeed once you have been given new parts and a new coat of paint," agreed the Fat Controller.

Presently, Thomas puffed into the station, and behind him was Annie and Clarabel, with smart new paint, inside and out.

Lady Hatt was impressed. "My word!" she exclaimed, "What splendid coaches. So much more suitable than those old beach huts on wheels!"

There were some quiet laughs, but no one mentioned anything to Lady Hatt.

"It's very nice to get compliments," said Annie.

"But no matter what we look like," added Clarabel, "we'll always be useful, won't we, Thomas?"

"Of course," their friend replied.

* * *

Sarah was now restored at Crovan's Gate works. She was given a new coat of LNER green, with the number 28 on her cab. She now does mixed traffic duties on the mainline with Gordon, Henry, and James, but she sometimes helps out on the branchlines if the work is too much to handle.

Now, I bet you're wondering about Toby, Henrietta and Elsie, right? I'm sorry to say their line closed down in 1950, but upon Thomas' incident with a grumpy policeman, Toby was brought to run the quarry line to Anopha, and now works with Thomas on the branchline, and has remained there since.

I think Toby, Henrietta and Elsie are happy to be spared from scrap. Wouldn't you agree?

* * *

**Four season 5 episodes down, and 22 more to go! I probably won't rewrite all of season 5; wait and see if I can! More will be coming quite soon. Harry and Edwin being spared from scrap will be another story all together...**


	14. Story 7: The Experimental A0

**Another new story is up, and let's go back in time again, shall we? It's own interpretation how Gordon came to Sodor. Also here is new character Kirk the red B12, who was in the first illustration of "Edward's Day Out", if you didn't know. 87546 is a B16 and not a B17 because B17's were built in 1928, six years after the events of this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Story 7: The Experimental A0**

**New story written by ThomasAngryBirds**

Do you remember in the old days of the North Western Railway, back when Thomas was the station pilot for Vicarstown?

You do? Well then, there are much more stories about Thomas' early days prior to getting his branchline, but here is a story about how Gordon was brought to the North Western Railway in the late spring of 1922...

The last engineer for the Great Northern Railway was a man known as Sir Nigel Gresley. Among Gresley's designs were the J50 0-6-0 'Submarine' tank, the K3 2-6-0 mogul, and the A1 4-6-2 pacific.

Gresley also invented a three-cylinder design with two sets of Walschaerts valve gear, better known as the Gresley conjugated valve gear, which would produce smooth running and power at a lower cost than would have been achieved with the conventional three Walschaerts gear sets.

* * *

Gresley was designing and developing the A1 pacific. His prototype was a "Hush-Hush" A0, which would eventually be used to develop further A1 pacifics. Unknown to Gresley, reject plans had been stolen from him by a rival, to develop their own locomotive.

This particular locomotive was Gordon. Like some locomotives, Gordon had faults in his design. By trial and error, all his defects were cured and Gresley was pleased with the final results.

A man came to see Mr. Gresley to see his secret project. This was Sir Topham Hatt, the Fat Director of the North Western Railway.

"Gentlemen," Gresley said to the workmen, "this here is Sir Topham Hatt of the North Western Railway. As you know, we are developing our first batch of A1 pacifics, starting with no. 1470. Mr. Hatt, would you like to see our project for yourself?"

"Very much, Mr. Gresley," said the Fat Director.

The Fat Director was led and taken to see Gordon. He looked over Gordon from top to bottom, and was very impressed.

"What is your name?" asked the Fat Director.

"Gordon, sir," said the A0, "I am built to run express trains from one end of the line to the other."

"But you won't be running the Great Northern, Gordon," said Gresley, "if it is all right with you, Topham, I would like to sell him to your railway."

"That would the excellent, Nigel," said the Fat Controller, "my railway is in need of a full-time express engine."

And so the deal was done. Gordon said goodbye to the workmen, and he was shipped off to his current home, the Island of Sodor.

* * *

Gordon's ship was taken to the harbor at Kirk Ronan, which was the original terminus for the Sodor and Mainland Railway. When he was lowered onto the tracks, next to him was an engine he never saw before; it was of a design of Stephen Dewar Holden, a Great Eastern Railway B12 4-6-0.

The B12 looked over at Gordon. "So you're the new engine that's arrived, correct?"

"That's right," smiled Gordon, "my name is Gordon. What is yours?"

"Erm, I don't have a name," the B12 confessed, "I'm new here myself, but you can call me 1571."

The Fat Director got out of his ship, and looked over at 1571.

"So you're the extra engine I ordered," he said.

"Yes, I am, sir," said 1571.

"Well, then," said the Fat Director, "Gordon, 1571, you are to come to the engine sheds at Vicarstown. The other engines will be waiting to meet you both."

The two engines puffed down the track to Vicarstown. They passed Crovan's Gate, where a little engine named Rheneas whistled "hello." Gordon and 1571 then puffed through the single track bore of Ballahoo Tunnel.

* * *

The other engines were waiting at the sheds at Vicarstown to meet the new arrivals. Among them were Thomas, a blue rebuilt K2 tender engine, a green tender engine who looked like Gordon but was smaller, a red mogul tender engine, a blue B12, and a blue B16. The others were named Edward, Henry, David, 98462, and 87546, respectively.

Edward was at the leftmost part of the shed, looking sad that he had not been out in a long time. Henry, 98462 and 87546 gave him looks that made themselves look superior, while David looked at the three bigger engines with a stern look. Thomas, however, was anxious to hear what the exciting news would be.

"I think I might be running a line of my own," Thomas grinned to no one in particular.

"Don't be foolish, little Thomas," snorted Henry, "little tank engines like you should be shunting coaches and trucks for us big engines, not running on the mainline."

"Henry's right," smirked 98462, "tank engines should be seen and not heard like Edward here."

"Oh, give those two a break," grumbled David, who was not used to arguments.

"I think I see the new engines arriving," remarked Edward, glancing over at two columns of smoke in the distance.

Gordon and 1571 slowed to a stop outside the sheds. The Fat Director climbed down from Gordon's cab.

"Here is Gordon," said the Fat Director, "he is from the Great Northern Railway, an experiment by Sir Nigel Gresley. With him is 1571, a Great Eastern B12."

"1571, my brother, it has been a long time," smiled 98462, who was pleased that one of his brothers had come to Sodor.

"Why yes, it has been, 1530," agreed 1571, "and in a new coat of blue, I see."

"Right now, I go by 98462 or Alfred," explained 98462.

"I understand, brother," said 1571.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance," said Gordon politely.

* * *

The next day, for Gordon's first run, he was to take a non-stop express from Vicarstown to Tidmouth. Gordon observed as Thomas shunted his coaches to platform one.

"You have taken passengers before, right?" asked Thomas.

"It's my first train ever," explained Gordon, "but not to worry, little Thomas, I think I can handle just fine."

"If you say so," said Thomas, as he was uncoupled and puffed onto a siding.

Gordon then backed onto the coaches, and to everyone's surprise, he buffered up smoothly.

"For a first time passenger locomotive," said the shunter, "you do know how to treat coaches."

Gordon grinned, and Thomas rolled his eyes. Minutes later, the guard blew his whistle, and Gordon set off.

"Watch me now, Thomas," he chuckled as he puffed onto the open line.

"I think Gordon's going to get into a mishap," Thomas said to himself, as he prepared 1571's trial goods on platform 4.

* * *

But Thomas was wrong about Gordon getting into a mishap. All the way to Tidmouth, Gordon pulled the express without a hitch. The Fat Director was very pleased with him.

"Gordon," he said, "you did very well for your trial. We were twenty minutes ahead of schedule. I am most pleased."

"Thank you very much, sir," smiled Gordon. _Wait until Thomas hears about this, _he thought to himself, as he was uncoupled and rolled onto the turntable to turn around.

A tank engine shunted the coaches to the eastbound platform to Vicarstown, and he set out for more shunting as Gordon backed onto the coaches again.

* * *

This time, Gordon was to stop at Crovan's Gate, where 87546 would take over. Gordon then went onto a siding close to the sheds of the Skarloey Railway. He spotted Rheneas resting.

"Hello there," said Rheneas, "I saw you yesterday when you raced by Crovan's Gate. I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, forgive me," chuckled Gordon, "where are my manners? My name is Gordon. I'm a prototype A0 pacific built by Sir Nigel Gresley of the Great Northern Railway."

"I'm Rheneas," said Rheneas, "my name is from the ancient Sudric language meaning _Divided Waterfall_. The other engine at the platform is Skarloey, which means _Lake in the Woods_."

The two talked for a while until Gordon was taken into the workshops. In there, he saw 1571.

"What are you doing here?" asked Gordon.

"I'm for a new coat of paint," said 1571, "how about you?"

"Same thing," said Gordon.

The Fat Director spoke to them. "You have both passed your trials," he said, "and to make you fit in with the North Western Railway, you will be painted in new colors. What would you like?"

"Blue, sir," said Gordon.

"Red would be lovely," said 1571.

"Very well," said the Fat Director, "and 1571, I think I've decided a name for you. I've hoped to name you 'Kirk', after Kirk Ronan which you and Gordon arrived at. Would you mind?"

"Not at all, sir," said 1571, "Kirk does have a good ring to it."

"Excellent, Kirk it shall be," smiled the Fat Director.

* * *

A few days later, Gordon and "Kirk" came out of the workshops in their new coats of paint. The engines were impressed with their new colors, and Gordon had been christened as the North Western Railway's #4. People came to see Gordon, and I'm sorry to say it made him boastful. Thomas, being a cheeky little engine, thought he could bring him down to earth.

Gordon was resting on a siding feeling very tired. His express had been late, and did his best to make up for lost time. No sooner did he fall asleep when...

"Wake up, lazybones!" Thomas whistled cheekily, "Do some hard work for a change! You can't catch me!"

"Good Gresley!" Gordon exclaimed in shock, as Thomas ran off laughing while he went to fetch some coaches. Gordon was cross, and he wondered how to pay Thomas out, which I'm sure you know how it all went.

* * *

**And that, my friends, leads to the events of "Thomas and Gordon". I made "Thomas and Gordon" take place prior to "Edward's Day Out", to kind of make it flow with the very first episodes of season 1, if you know what I mean. This story is part one of my "Thomas and the Mainline Engines" saga. And yes, I might be doing my sagas out of order, just deal with it, okay?**


	15. Story 8: Alfred's Predicament

**The fifteenth story of this collection is here, and I'd have to say it's shorter than most of the other stories here. Ah well, enjoy anyway.**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Story 8: Alfred's Predicament**

**New story written by ThomasAngryBirds**

Alfred was a B12 who originally worked passenger duties on the North Western Railway. Like Thomas, Edward and Gordon, he was painted in NWR blue with red lining, with the number 98462 on his cab. Alfred was a rude, spiteful sort and enjoyed putting others down to make himself the pride of the line, particularly when it came to Edward's age, Henry's flawed design, and when Thomas shunted coaches for the other engines.

"Shunt my coaches, and then be off with you, weakling!" Alfred would often shout at Thomas, "Otherwise, I'll shunt them myself and tell the Fat Director you're being lazy!"

"I'm working fast as I can!" Thomas often retorted, but sometimes he ignored the blue B12.

Henry had been shut up in the tunnel at Ballahoo for being afraid of the rain, and was bricked up as a result. Edward would often whistle and say "hello" to Henry, while Gordon, Alfred, Cecil, and Kirk would laugh and say "serves you right". David, however, whistled, but said nothing; he was a little frustrated that Henry had delayed his train, and that he had to try and push Henry out of the tunnel, to no avail.

"Oh dear, why did I worry about rain spoiling my lovely coat of paint?" Henry often said to himself, "Will the Fat Director ever forgive me and let me out again?" But he didn't know how he would ask, especially when no one would come to speak to an engine bricked up in a tunnel for being silly.

* * *

The engines were talking about Henry's foolishness a few days after he was bricked up. Cecil was out pulling the night express.

"Served him right for being so self-centered," said Gordon.

"He isn't even a proper locomotive," agreed Alfred, "I hope he rusts away to nothing a decade from now!"

Despite being cheeky, Thomas felt sorry for Henry, being cold and alone in a tunnel with no one to talk to.

"Can't you just leave poor Henry alone?" Thomas snapped at the big engines, "He's upset! He's suffering! No engine deserves to be treated this way, big or small! How would you like to be bricked in a tunnel where everybody ignores you?"

"Settle down, Thomas," said Edward calmly, "it isn't our decision, and we can't control the way things are. Besides, those four will get tired eventually."

Thomas knew that Edward was right, and said no more. What no one knew was that karma would eventually come back to hit one of the big engines in the smokebox...

* * *

It was a cool September evening, and it was Alfred's turn to take the night express. He had to wait for Cecil to arrive with his goods train, and the B12 became impatient.

"Where is that B16!" he snapped, "I could have taken a rest in the sheds in the time wasted!"

"Never mind," said the driver firmly, "87546's probably been held up by a cow or something."

"Humph!" snorted Alfred, and it wasn't long until Cecil finally pulled into Vicarstown station, about an hour late.

"Where were you!" shouted Alfred, "I swear you're just as lazy as that Henry!"

"It wasn't my fault," protested Cecil, "that cow delayed my train at Wellsworth, and the steep hill made it worse and I needed Edward to help me."

"Pah!" said Alfred, "I'm a guaranteed connection! You should show respect for expresses, Cecil, we can't be kept waiting, you know!"

The guard blew his whistle, and Alfred set off with a tremendous jerk.

"Oooh! Oooh! Oooh!" groaned the coaches, "Take it easy, you brute!"

"Oh, put a shoe in it!" growled Alfred, "Coaches like you should be seen and not heard!"

The coaches were furious, and they wanted to pay Alfred out, but they also knew that the passengers would not like it either.

* * *

The express had to stop at Crovan's Gate. Alfred's driver was feeling unwell, and a relief man took his place. Because of the delay, Alfred grew more and more impatient.

"Come on, you idiot!" Alfred said to his relief driver, "Full speed ahead!"

The relief driver, who was new to the job, opened the regulator at 100%.

"This is what real speed is!" chuckled Alfred, "Now I'll show Henry, Cecil, and even Gordon how to pull the express!"

But unknown to him, there was trouble ahead...

* * *

At Wellsworth, the junction to Edward's branchline, Edward had brought a goods train from Brendam and was about to begin his shunting operations.

The crossover points to Edward's branchline and the mainline were controlled by ground levers from the signalbox.

The signalman was unaware of Alfred running late, and his signals shown green, which meant the line ahead was clear.

The stationmaster had briefly forgotten that the express had not come through, and he told Edward to shunt the trucks onto the down-line via the crossover points, when disaster struck...

* * *

"Slow down, Alfred," warned his fireman, as the sped down Gordon's hill, "we're going too fast!"

"We've already had two delays, and I want to make up lost time!" insisted Alfred.

"Oh bugger!" exclaimed the relief driver, and applied the brakes, but Alfred was still going too fast.

_CRASH!_

Alfred had ran into the trucks, his tender was upright on the platform, and the first three coaches were piled up against him.

Alfred's fireman had been knocked out in the crash, as were eleven passengers.

Edward had seen everything and was horrified. His driver then phoned for the breakdown train to clear away the mess.

* * *

David arrived with the breakdown train from Crovan's Gate to put Alfred, the coaches and trucks back onto the rails, while an ambulance arrived to take away the twelve deceased bodies, and Edward shunted away the damaged trucks and coaches onto sidings out of the way.

The Fat Director arrived aboard David, and was very cross with Alfred.

"You foolish engine!" he bellowed, "You have caused a lot of trouble this evening thanks to your recklessness and impatience!"

"But, sir, it wasn't my fault," insisted Alfred, "that Cecil-"

"I'm not interested in your excuses!" interrupted the Fat Director, "You will stay in a siding at Wellsworth until we decide what to do with you!"

"You should have known better," said David firmly. Alfred rolled his eyes.

The signalman and stationmaster spoke to the Fat Director, and admitted to also being part of the accident, yet unaware of the late express.

"I see," said the Fat Director, "next time, be ready in case an accident should occur."

* * *

Alfred stayed on that siding at Wellsworth for several days. The damaged trucks and coaches were repaired, and when he next saw the Fat Director, he told Alfred that he would be sent back to the Great Eastern Railway in disgrace.

The engines didn't see Alfred after that day, and two days after he left, Alfred never knew that Henry was let out of the tunnel to help Edward with Gordon's express.

I bet Alfred wishes he hadn't been so reckless, but I think he deserved his punishment. Don't you?

* * *

**This story is based upon the ****Kirtlebridge rail crash** of 1872. In the real event, two locomotives were involved, not just one.  


**Wow, Alfred really got what was coming to him, didn't he? This story takes place between the events of "The Sad Story of Henry" and "Edward, Gordon and Henry." Next one will be about Cecil, very soon.**


	16. Story 9: Trouble at River Hoo

**A second story in a day? Wow, that was fast! Here's part three of my "Thomas and the Mainline Engines" saga, this time, featuring Cecil the B16.  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Story 9: Trouble at River Hoo**

**New story written by ThomasAngryBirds**

The Sodor and Mainland Railway had originally intended to extend from Ballahoo to Vicarstown. However, due to finances, the plan was on until the North Western Railway was formed in 1914, and the extension went ahead. Another route between Crovan's Gate and Vicarstown was also constructed, and is now part of the mainline, running through Ballahoo Tunnel, now called Henry's tunnel.

From either Crovan's Gate or Vicarstown, the stretch of track will run to Ballahoo, which has a junction that leads to Norramby, where David the red engine resides. David usually worked trains along the Kirk Ronan and Norramby branchlines. He doesn't mind, because there had to be one engine running those lines.

About two miles southwest of Ballahoo was an old single tracked wooden bridge over River Hoo, that was also part of the Sodor and Mainland Railway. For a long time, it's structure was slowly rotting, and whenever he crosses it, David is sure it will one day collapse. He told this to Cecil the B16 about it when they met Vicarstown. Like Alfred, Cecil was a rude and boastful engine, who believed he knew everything.

"You're worrying about that stupid little bridge?" laughed Cecil, "I'm sure that it's fine, you're such a worry-wheels, David!"

"No, I'm serious," said David, "I felt it shift when I was passing over it."

"We have to be responsible, reliable, and really useful," Cecil snorted as the guard blew his whistle, and the blue B16 puffed away with his passenger train.

"Pompous git," muttered David, "he's such a prick at times."

* * *

The next day, David had to take a stopping passenger from Vicarstown to Kirk Ronan. He had to take the route running past Ballahoo.

When David steamed into Ballahoo, the stationmaster spoke to his driver.

"We have to stop before the bridge to set up warning signals," said the driver, "the stationmaster is informing the passengers about the delay."

The passengers didn't mind being late. They knew that railway safety and the safety of passengers was important.

Two miles down the line, David came to a stop before the bridge. He looked at the waters below anxiously while the driver, fireman and guard set up yellow amber lamps and warning signs on both sides of the bridge.

When they finished, the driver spoke to David.

"We must proceed with caution," he said, "15 miles an hour, at most."

Very slowly and very cautiously, David crossed the old wooden bridge. He felt it creak and groan underneath his wheels, as if it wanted to drag him to the waters below. He shut his eyes awaiting the crash, but it never occurred. The last coach had crossed safely, and David puffed off to make up for lost time.

* * *

The Fat Director spoke to the engines that evening.

"As you are aware," he said, "the bridge crossing River Hoo is in need of serious rebuilding. If it hadn't been for David and his crew acting now than later, it would have been a much worse situation. Until the bridge is rebuilt, Ballahoo will have to be bypassed, and trains between Vicarstown and Crovan's Gate will take the route along Henry's tunnel instead."

The engines were relieved that something was being done about the River Hoo bridge, but Cecil wasn't convinced.

"That bridge is fine," he insisted, "you're just worrying about nothing!"

"They have maintenance for a reason," said Edward wisely, "think about the passengers, Cecil. Without them, we'd only service goods, right, Gordon?"

"We would," shuddered Gordon, agreeing, "so don't be so foolish!"

But Cecil paid no attention. He wanted to prove that the bridge was perfectly safe, but he didn't know how he would do so.

* * *

One day, Cecil's chance came sooner than he expected. David had to do Henry's trains while the latter was being looked over.

"If I'm doing David's runs," Cecil said to himself, "I can show that bridge is safe!"

Cecil was soon ready and set off to get his coaches. Thomas was arranging David's coaches when the stationmaster came up.

"David has come of the tracks outside Henry's tunnel by the points, which has blocked the mainline," he told Thomas, "Edward is at Crovan's Gate, so 87546 will have to take David's passengers to Ballahoo, where a bus will take them to Crovan's Gate."

"Understood, sir," said Thomas, and he shunted the coaches to the platform leading to Ballahoo, when Cecil pulled in.

"Come along, little Thomas," said Cecil.

"There's been change of plan," said Thomas, and explained. Cecil only snorted.

"I will show you that bridge is fine," he boasted.

"No you won't," said the driver firmly, "you'll end up at the works if you do so." But Cecil paid no attention.

* * *

Cecil soon arrived at Ballahoo, and saw the bus. "Why are the passengers coming onto that motor jalopy?" he complained.

"Remember what Thomas said," replied the driver, "the bus will bring them to Edward at Crovan's Gate."

"Don't mind with that big, metal bug on wheels!" argued Cecil, "We'll take them ourselves!"

The crew tried to reason with Cecil, but the stubborn B16 suddenly jerked forward, knocking his driver out of his cab, and startling the passengers, especially those who were coming off the train.

"Get back here!" yelled the driver, but Cecil didn't. The fireman too was startled. Being new on the job, he couldn't tell which lever worked what.

"I think this is the brake," he said, but he actually pulled on the regulator instead, causing Cecil to speed up!

"Oh, drat," groaned the new fireman, "I have to stop the train!"

More danger lay ahead; the bridge was getting closer and closer. Cecil wasn't frightened, this was the chance he waited for.

"Now I'll show that bridge is safe!" he chuckled. At last, the new fireman found the brake, but Cecil was still going too fast to slow down.

"Why are we stopping?" he shouted. Then he heard a loud creak.

Underneath Cecil, the bridge gave away as the foolish B16 fell through, and landed in the water! The coaches followed suit, resulting in the fireman, guard and three passengers getting killed, as well as nine people getting seriously injured.

* * *

The news went across the line, as Edward arrived at the scene of the disaster with the breakdown train. The Fat Director cancelled all trains on the mainline for the day while Cecil and the coaches were rescued.

It took a very long time, but with the help of tugboats and waterway cranes, all coaches were back on firm ground, and the surviving passengers, including the injured nine, were brought back to Crovan's Gate.

Cecil himself had suffered some damage upon impact with the water, and when he was rescued by evening, the Fat Director had some stern words with him.

"What you did was very irresponsible," he told Cecil, "and because of the accident, trains on the mainline had to be cancelled!"

"Yes sir, I apologize for my actions, sir," said Cecil meekly.

"Sorry doesn't change anything," said the Fat Director, "because of your recklessness costing five lives of innocent people, you will be sent away."

"Please, don't sir!" begged Cecil, "Give me another chance! I won't be so foolish again!"

"It's too late," said the Fat Director firmly, "your working career on Sodor is over."

* * *

The engines didn't see Cecil again after the next day, when Edward shunted Cecil to Kirk Ronan harbor to his ship to be taken away.

"The lives of passengers are more important than being on time," said Edward firmly. Sad and silent, Cecil quietly agreed. All too soon, Edward was uncoupled and watched as Cecil was lifted onto the ship, and it sailed away.

"I feel sorry for him," Edward said sadly as he puffed away, "even though the Fat Director had a good reason to send him away..."

* * *

**This story is based on the 1847 Dee bridge disaster, one of Britain's earliest railway accidents, with similiar results.**

**There's just one more story left in this saga. Oh, and the story takes place shortly before the events of Thomas' Train.  
**


	17. Story 10: Thomas and the Electric Engine

**The last part of my Thomas and the Mainline Engines saga is here! It's time to bring a newcomer to the scene, this time, it's electric! Shocking, eh? To feel the power! (bad pun alerts!) This one is a North Eastern Railway Electric Bo-Bo Class EF1 and...  
**

**I won't say more; find out for yourself.**

**Oh, and a few more things; it takes place immediately after "Thomas and the Trucks". I might do a story about Thomas working at Wellsworth, while the Fat Director has plans to bring a tank engine to do Thomas' old job shunting for the big engines, and buys a certain black mogul tender engine (he wouldn't be red yet, would he?)  
**

**Happy reading.  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Story 10: Thomas and the Electric Engine**

**New story written by ThomasAngryBirds**

"...then you've a lot to learn about trucks, Thomas," said the Fat Director, "they are silly things and must be kept in their place. After pushing them about here for a few weeks, you'll know almost as much about them as Edward. Then you'll be a really useful engine."

"Yes, sir," said Thomas sadly, and he slowly shunted Edward's trucks back onto the station platform.

* * *

The Fat Director soon made arrangements to have Thomas transferred from Vicarstown to Wellsworth. Gordon, Henry, and Kirk were not happy about this.

"That silly little tank engine!" said Gordon furiously, "The indignity of having to shunt my own coaches!"

"I don't mind the shunting, myself," said David, "but it's only until the Fat Director can spare another engine to help out!"

"I think the Fat Director should have Edward shunting for us instead," grumbled Henry, "that would serve him, Thomas, and their crews right for not asking for permission!"

The Fat Director had spoken to Edward and his crew about swapping jobs without his permission.

"I understand you wanted to help Thomas," said the Fat Director, "but I'm not pleased you didn't let me know about it first."

"We're sorry, sir," said Edward gravely, "but I will do my best in teaching Thomas more about trucks."

"And so you shall," said the Fat Director, and he walked away.

* * *

The Fat Director was in his office at Vicarstown Station. Right now, there was construction going on of a new branchline being built from Kildane to Peel Godred. The other two stations would be at Abbey and Kirk Machan, the latter would be the junction to the Culdee Fell Mountain Railway where Ernest, Wilfred, Culdee and Shane Dooiney worked.

However, it would be run by electric engines instead of traditional steam engines. The Fat Director placed a call to the London and North Eastern Railway, after he read an article about electric traction, and asked if they were willing to give him one of their electric engines.

* * *

Two days later, Thomas was arranging trucks at Wellsworth, when he overheard the Fat Director talking to the stationmaster.

"Our new electric engine has arrived at Tidmouth," said the stationmaster, "but there's no one to take it to Crovan's Gate."

Thomas was surprised. He never knew electric engines existed. He wanted to know how they worked.

"Gordon is taking the express, Henry is at the works, David and Edward are helping to build the new branchline from Kildane, and Kirk is pulling Henry's goods train. Also, the engines from Knapford to Elsbridge are working on the extension to Hackenbeck and Ffarquhar."

"Can I help?" Thomas asked hopefully. He was eager to please the Fat Director and wanted to be a really useful engine, understanding he wasn't as clever as he thought he was. "I've just finished my shunting duties for the day."

The stationmaster was about to speak up, but the Fat Director said, "I don't see why not. He's waiting for you at Tidmouth, Thomas. Be quick now!"

"Yes sir," said Thomas, and he puffed away to Tidmouth.

Thomas puffed into the tunnel between Crosby and Knapford. After a mile or so, he passed Knapford Junction, where a vertical boiler locomotive called a "coffee pot" locomotive whistled hello to him.

* * *

Thomas steamed into Tidmouth Harbor, and there waiting for him was the electric engine. He was an engine Thomas never saw before. The new arrival had two bogies with four wheels each, a boxy shape, and had two pantographs on his roof.

"I never seen an engine like you before," remarked Thomas, amazed at the new arrival's appearance.

The new engine smiled. "Everyone said it when they met me and my brothers and sisters," he chuckled, "but we don't mind."

"Well, hello," said Thomas, "my name is Thomas, what's yours?"

"I don't have a name or a number," said the electric engine, "but you can call me Electric for now. I was built as an extra by the LNER."

"The LNER?" asked Thomas, "That's where Gordon, our resident pacific, came from."

"A steam pacific?" remarked Electric, "I think I met one when I came out of the workshops, number 1470, I believe."

"All right, you chatterboxes," laughed the foreman, "Thomas, take him to Crovan's Gate as soon as possible."

Thomas shunted a brakevan behind Electric, then coupled up, and with a blast of his whistle, he set off to Crovan's Gate light engine.

* * *

As he puffed along the mainline, Thomas wanted to know more about electric engines.

"We are powered from overhead lines, a third rail or an energy storage device in us, like a battery or fuel cell," Electric explained, "Will I be working for the mainline or a branchline?"

"The new branchline being built will be powered by electricity," said Thomas, "at least what Edward told me."

"Who's Edward?"

"Edward is our number two. He's a blue 4-4-0 tender engine, a Furness K2, and is our oldest and wisest engine of the North Western Railway."

"I would like to meet this Edward," said Electric.

"I'm sure you will," smiled Thomas, as they rolled out of the tunnel to Crosby.

* * *

Thomas and Electric had to stop at Wellsworth so Thomas could take on more water. Electric didn't mind having to stop. It gave him time to observe the yards and count trucks in sidings.

Presently, Gordon thundered by with the express to Tidmouth.

"Out of the way," he called, "express coming through!"

"That was Gordon," said Thomas to Electric, "our railway's number four."

"Then who's number three?" asked Electric.

"That would be Henry," said Thomas, "he looks like Gordon, but is smaller and has no trailing wheels. From what I hear, he's a failed experiment."

Thomas' tanks were full, and he coupled back up to Electric, and Thomas puffed his hardest when they rolled over Gordon's hill, but were soon coasting down nicely when they crossed the viaduct to Cronk, on their way to Kildane.

* * *

When they stopped at Kildane, Edward was there having delivered rails and wooden sleepers to connect the track from Abbey to Kirk Machan.

"Are you Edward?" asked Electric.

"Yes, I am," said Edward, surprised, "How did you-"

"Thomas told me all about you," smiled Electric, "You're a hardworking engine despite your age."

"Why thank you," said Edward, "erm, what's your name."

"I don't have one yet, but call me Electric until then," smiled Electric.

Edward explained to Electric about the new branchline while Thomas was resting to get more water and coal to run.

* * *

After a long journey, Thomas and Electric arrived at Crovan's Gate.

"The mainline doesn't end at Crovan's Gate," said Thomas, "beyond is Ballahoo, Henry's Tunnel and Vicarstown." And he told Electric about Henry getting stuck in the tunnel, and his own days shunting at Vicarstown, as well as his two previous failed attempts at pulling a train.

"I know what you mean when you tried to pull a goods train yourself," said Electric, "not too long ago in December last year in 1922, one of my brothers, 6, was involved in a collision with a six-coupled tender engine, 1208 when it could not stop at a signal at Carlton. It was a four and a half mile down gradient at a 1 to 230 ratio. 6 was brave enough to slow down to three miles per hour when the collision occurred, preventing what could have been a far worse accident. We had proven we could stop very heavy trains, even if they were seventy trucks in length."

Thomas was amazed at Electric's story. The two new friends said goodbye, and Thomas puffed away to Wellsworth.

"What a nice, young handsome fellow," said Electric, "I do hope I can meet him again."

* * *

Two months later, Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, Kirk, Skarloey and Rheneas were all gathered at Crovan's Gate.

The Fat Director addressed the engines.

"The construction of the Peel Godred has been going very smoothly," he said, "so I congratulate you all for your efforts."

The Fat Director clapped his hands, as did the drivers, firemen and workmen.

"However," continued the Fat Director, raising his hand for silence, "we have bought an electric engine from the London and North Eastern Railway, a Bo-Bo Class Electric Freight 1, a design of Vincent Raven."

Silence fell as from the workshops, David blew his whistle, pulling Electric behind him. Electric had been repainted to full North Western colors, in North Western green with red lining, with the number E1 on his doors, NORTH WESTERN on his sides in yellow, and a covered nameplate on both sides of his front end.

"I give you," said the Fat Director, "the first engine to run on North Western rails..." He and the Thin Controller uncovered the nameplates.

"Electric number 1, Vincent Raven!"

Whistles blew as the audience clapped and cheered. Electric, now named Vincent Raven, smiled big.

"However," said the Fat Director, "'Vincent Raven' is a bit of a mouthful. Would you like to be simply Vincent?"

"Yes, please, sir!" said Vincent happily.

"Very well," smiled the Fat Controller, "'Vincent' it shall be."

And so, Vincent was taken to Kildane by David so the former could run on his own for the first time. Before he left he spoke to Thomas.

"It is an honor," he said, "to run a branchline all to yourself."

As Vincent and David rolled away, Thomas said quietly, "I know what you mean."

* * *

**And so ends my (supposed to be) tenth saga. I know, I don't have sagas 2-9 written yet, I just feel like doing sagas out of order. Vincent's story about NER Electric no. 6 was actually a real-life occurrence.**

**More stories to come! Keep on reading!  
**


	18. Remake 6: Gordon and the Gremlin

**My fifth season five rewrite is here, and this time, Gordon once again takes the helm as main character. This story is set in 1986, around the time season two aired.  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 6: Gordon and the Gremlin**

**Based on the same story**

One morning at Tidmouth Sheds, the engines were getting ready, but Gordon's fire was not lighting properly.

"Can't you light up Gordon's fire?" groaned the driver, "We got the Wild Nor'Wester to take today."

"I'm trying, but I don't know why it's lighting up," sighed the firelighter.

"Do you think there's gremlins about?" asked the driver.

Belle had overheard the men's conversation.

"They can't be worried about faulty autos, can they?" she asked Henry.

"Not that gremlin," chuckled Henry, "they mean the gremlin that are apparently little green men who play tricks."

"Rubbish," said James, "gremlins don't exist; they're a lousy excuse when there's a problem if you ask me!"

"But if the firelighter says there's gremlins," argued Belle, "I'd say they DO."

"Even after thirty years, Belle," teased James, "it's hard to believe you're still young and impressionable!"

Before Belle could make a comment about James' paint, the Fat Controller spoke up.

"_SILENCE!_"

He had heard everything and everyone went quiet.

"I am expecting a VIP - very important person - from the mainland today," the Fat Controller announced, "she has heard that my engines are really useful, and I need you all to prove it."

"Yes sir," said the engines

"As long as gremlins let us," said Belle as a joke. The others rolled their eyes.

"Gremlins? What gremlins, Belle?"

"The ones in Gordon's fire," said Belle, "he hasn't been fired up yet, so to speak."

"Hmm," said the Fat Controller. He spoke to the blue A0.

"Gordon, I really expect you to behave to the VIP today," he said sternly, "I would like you to take the special coach for my visitor while Belle will do your work as well as her own. You wouldn't mind, would you, Belle?" he added, turning to the blue 4MT.

"Not a bit, sir," smiled Belle.

"There's a good engine," said the Fat Controller, then spoke again to Gordon, "one more thing, Gordon; no high speeds, please. She won't be pleased even if you're trying to make up for lost time."

Gordon's face lit up.

"Oh, yes, sir," he said, "I'll do my very best."

However, there was to be trouble ahead.

* * *

At Tidmouth Station, Rosie had arranged the express for Belle, and was just taking the special coach out of its siding when its brakes slipped on.

"Oh no," groaned Rosie.

The workmen discovered that ice had frozen the brakes solid overnight, and had to use salt to release the brakes, which meant Gordon was late, much to the big tender engine's annoyance.

"I thought you were a guaranteed connection," Oliver called to Gordon.

Rosie then shunted the special coach onto platform two for Gordon.

"The brakes were frozen solid, so the workmen had to use salt," Rosie explained, "driver says gremlins must have put ice on the brakes."

"Wouldn't you know it?" laughed Belle, "Gremlins are everywhere this morning!"

Gordon didn't think this was funny, and when he was coupled to the special coach, the guard blew his whistle, and Gordon set off to make up for lost time. About ten minutes later, Belle followed with the express.

* * *

Gordon soon arrived at Crovan's Gate, where Emily would bring the VIP from Kirk Ronan. The Fat Controller explained that the visitor would come to Kirk Ronan via boat, and then Emily would bring her to Crovan's Gate.

When Belle arrived with the express, the Fat Controller became concerned as Gordon went onto the turntable so he could take the visitor to Wellsworth to meet up with Edward.

"Where is Emily?" asked the Fat Controller, "She's meant to arrive with the visitor. Emily is usually never this late..."

They heard an old Great Northern whistle, and at last, Emily steamed into the station with Martha and Jennifer behind her. She was out of breath and very exhausted.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she panted, "some sheep got onto the track, and I had to use my whistle and steam to shoo them away. Then the farmer came along and took the sheep away."

"Never mind," said the Fat Controller, "you got my visitor here." The woman got out of Jennifer the brake coach. She was a brunette in her early 40's, and in her hand was a leash with a white dog with black spots on it.

"It is very nice to see you," said the Fat Controller to the woman.

"Who is this visitor?" whispered Belle to Emily.

"No idea," whispered Emily, "but I think she might have family relationship with our controller."

"And I see she has a dog," remarked Belle.

"It's a dalmatian," explained Belle's driver, "I hear they are used by fire departments."

"Like the Search and Rescue Center at Tidmouth where Flynn resides?" asked Belle.

"I think so," said her driver, "my sister works there, and when she and I were little, we saw this animated film in theaters called _101 Dalmatians _from the early 1960's."

"Right, Emily," said the Stirling Single's driver, "you can have a drink before the return journey." Emily smiled as she was uncoupled from her coaches to a nearby water tower.

"I suppose I'll be off soon," said Gordon. The guard blew the whistle, and Gordon set off. He was most concerned with making up for lost time now that he was fifteen minutes late.

* * *

"Come on, driver," called Gordon, "can we make up for lost time?"

"I don't see why not," said the driver, and advanced the regulator. Soon, Gordon rounded a curve between Kellsthrope Road and Kildane, but managed to stay on the tracks.

"We'd better slow at the next curve, I think," said the fireman as they passed Kildane, "it could be trouble for the VIP."

The fireman was right to worry. As they rounded the curve before Cronk, the visitor was right now taking bath, and water splashed all over the place!

"_AUUUUUGH!_" she exclaimed.

* * *

At last, Gordon reached Wellsworth where Edward was waiting to take the Fat Controller and his visitor to Brendam.

To Gordon's relief, neither the Fat Controller nor the visitor seemed to mind about his rushing. Suddenly, Gordon's driver nearly slipped on his feet and tugged on the chain to keep balance, blowing Gordon's whistle long and loud.

Unfortunately, the visitor's dog was frightened, and ran out of the station, much his owner's surprise.

"Come back!" she called, but the dog didn't. He ran into a field right near where a bull was grazing.

The bull looked at the dog and was very cross that his lunch had been interrupted.

"**MOOOO!**" roared the bull.

The poor dog was frightened even more, and whining, he ran back to the station, over tracks and onto the other platform, barking.

"ARF! ARF!"

He didn't stop until he jumped into Edward's cab. The Fat Controller and his visitor were in Edward's coach, and didn't know that the dog was safe in Edward's cab.

"Where'd you come from, boy?" asked the driver.

"That must be the visitor's dog," said the fireman, "but why's he here?"

"Could be because of the farmer's prize bull," said the driver, "he'll be safe with us until he return him to his owner, won't you, boy?"

The dog barked in agreement. "ARF! ARF!"

The guard blew the whistle and Edward set off to Brendam. From Edward's cab, the dog could see the wonderful sights as Edward puffed down his branchline. He even let his tongue loose as his ears flapped in the air.

* * *

Edward steamed into Brendam on time, where Douglas was waiting to take a train to the Little Western. Edward's driver and fireman took the dog to the visitor, where he greeted his owner happily.

"ARF! ARF!"

"I'm so happy you're okay, boy," smiled the visitor, "I thank you, driver and fireman, for keeping him safe."

"You're welcome, miss," said the driver, "but what is the dog's name?"

The Fat Controller had told the visitor about Belle's comments about gremlins in the sheds that morning, and she smiled.

"Well," said the visitor, "after today's events, I think I'll rename him Gremlin!"

The Fat Controller chuckled and petted Gremlin's head.

"What do you know?" he laughed, "I met a 'Gremlin' at last!"

"Pardon me, sir," said Edward, "but is the visitor someone we know?"

"Why, yes, Edward," the visitor smiled, "I am pleased Stephen is looking after you like our father and his father before him."

"I'm pleased you agree with me, Bridget," smiled the Fat Controller, "they are all really useful engines, and you, my sister, are always right."

* * *

Edward smiled as he brought Stephen and Bridget to Tidmouth. He could remember when they were young children, often coming by the railway to see them in action. Now Stephen was the third Fat Controller, and Bridget had raised a family in England.

"Gordon will be surprised when I tell him," Edward told himself, "who knew that one little dog could cause so much trouble for the railway?"

* * *

**That's another season 5 rewrite done. There's 21 more to go, but I doubt I could rewrite the whole season 5. My next one will be "Make Someone Happy", featuring Molly. Afterwards will be "Kirk's Downfall", as well as a couple of mashups. (can't say what, they're a surprise!)**


	19. Remake 7: Make Someone Happy

**Whoa, I am on a roll! The sixth season 5 rewrite! This one was a bit hard to write out, but I think I did fine. I did alter the reason that Mrs. Kyndley was sad, as you'll see.  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 7: Make Someone Happy**

**Based on the same story**

The years of 1960 and 1961 brought few changes to the Island of Sodor. Peter Sam of the Skarloey Railway had recently had a "Giesl" funnel fitted onto his smokebox to replace his old one after an incident with an icicle in the tunnel between Glennock and Rheneas Stations, Daisy was running light passenger service on Ffarquhar branchline, Donald and Douglas were now painted in North Western blue with red lining, and the Railway Series - little books based upon the history of Sodor - were a huge success, right now with fifteen titles, the most recent one being _The Twin Engines_.

* * *

While the engines were feeling confident and cheerful with their work during the spring, Molly the yellow Claud Hamilton was feeling miserable. She steamed into Vicarstown with a stopping passenger service from Barrow-in-Furness to Norramby.

Earlier, Molly had encountered a diesel engine, who told Molly that all of her class had been scrapped, except for her. It tore through Molly's heart like a knife through meat, and she couldn't help thinking about being the last of her kind.

"Hello, Molly," said Neville. The Q1 was on a siding after taking a goods to London on the other railway. "You look unhappy. Is there something wrong?"

"There is, Neville," Molly sighed, "you see, I met with a diesel, and he said I'm the only Claud Hamilton in service-"

They were interrupted by a familiar whistle as James puffed in with a goods train, stopping roughly and bumping the trucks. He was very annoyed.

"What's with you, misery wheels?" James snapped at Molly.

"Well," Molly began, "I'm the-"

"You got too much work to do!" James retorted, "Stop feeling sorry for yourself, old miserable Molly!"

"What's bitten your buffers?" Neville asked innocently.

"Goods work!" complained James angrily, "I'm tired of taking trucks! Donald and Douglas are more suited for goods work!"

Neville was annoyed at James for yelling at him and Molly. "I normally take goods trains, but sometimes passenger trains," Neville said firmly, "but do I complain? No. I'm just happy doing whatever work I do. Besides," he continued, "think of someone or something else for a change. You'll be surprised that if you do it, you'll feel better."

"Pah!" snorted James, "Being important is the only thing for me to think about!"

Gordon roared by with the express, and James' signal turned green, which meant he could go.

"About time!" he snapped as he puffed away, "I don't need to be around miserable Molly anyway!"

Molly felt worse still.

"Don't mind him," said Neville kindly, "I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it. He'll clam down soon."

"I hope so," said Molly quietly, and soon she set off with her passenger train to Ballahoo, leaving a very concerned Neville.

"Last Claud Hamilton in service?" Neville said to himself, "I should tell the Fat Controller about Molly."

* * *

Meanwhile, Thomas puffed out of Ffarquhar Station with Annie and Clarabel. He was having a good day. The trains were on time, the birds were singing, he felt that nothing would spoil his cheerful mood.

It was to be proven wrong when he arrived at Hackenbeck Station. There was an old friend of the branchline, Mrs. Kyndley, who had saved Thomas from an accident back in the winter of 1952, and the Christmas after, a party held for her at Tidmouth as thanks.

Thomas could see that Mrs. Kyndley wasn't alone; she was with her son Tom and his wife Clara, the former named after Thomas himself.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Thomas.

Mrs. Kyndley looked up sadly. "My husband passed away last month," she said sadly, "he was involved in a car crash with a drunken driver near Elsbridge."

Thomas' cheerful mood had vanished when Mrs. Kyndley explained the sad news. He now felt sorry for the Kyndleys.

"I'm... very sorry to hear it," he said sadly.

When Thomas set off for Elsbridge, he could help thinking about Mr. Kyndley's unfortunate death. His driver and fireman understood.

"We'll have to tell the Fat Controller about this," said the driver.

* * *

Donald and Douglas were resting at Tidmouth after a hard day's work. They saw Harold the helicopter flying around the yard, and behind him was a banner which read:

**COME TO THE FAIR AT KNAPFORD - 2 APRIL, 1961.**

"Yon Harold's makin' a lot of noize," remarked Donald.

"I think he's telling everyone aboot the fair, Donal'," said Douglas.

"And right he is," said the Fat Director, walking up to them.

"Donald and Douglas, I would like you two to bring the fairground rides to Knapford from Brendam Docks on the day of the fair."

"Yes, sirr," said the twins in unison.

* * *

Thomas puffed into Knapford Junction light engine. His work was done for the day, and it meant he could tell the Fat Controller about Mrs. Kyndley.

"Are you heading for Tidmouth as well?" said Neville as he puffed alongside Thomas.

"Yes, I am," said Thomas, "why?"

Neville explained Molly's situation. Thomas felt sorry for Molly too, and explained about Mrs. Kyndley.

"Oh dear," sighed Neville, "Mrs. Kyndley is a widow, Molly is the last of her sort, and we have an angry James. Solving two situations at once isn't going to be an easy task."

"Maybe it could be easy," said Thomas, but he said it to himself.

Thomas and Neville soon informed the Fat Controller about Molly and Mrs. Kyndley.

"I'll make arrangements," the Fat Controller said, "Mrs. Kyndley must be cheered up, and I'll put James in his place."

"How are you going to cheer up Molly if James is getting put in his place?" Thomas asked, puzzled.

"Wait and see," said the Fat Controller.

* * *

Two days later, Mrs. Kyndley got a letter from the Fat Controller. Curious, she opened it, and read the letter.

_Dear Mrs. Kyndley,_

_I understand that you are sad upon the death of your husband, and I know how that feels. I would like to personally invite you, your son Tom and daughter-in-law Clara to come to Knapford on Sunday, the 2nd of April, at 8:00 evening. Before that, Thomas can take you to Dryaw where Harold will show you the railways of Sodor from the skies. I hope you are interested and I do wish to help._

_Signed, Sir Charles Topham Hatt II_

When Mrs. Kyndley finished reading, she gave a small smile. She still felt upset at losing her husband, but she hoped that a tour of Sodor would brighten her spirits, even at one of her darkest times. What really surprised her was the mention of being at Knapford in the evening.

* * *

Molly pulled into Ballahoo on her stopping passenger run to Barrow and back to Norramby. She still felt hurt after James yelled at her. Then she heard a Great Eastern whistle from behind her.

"Who could that be?" she wondered.

Puffing next to her, Molly could see it was another engine who looked very much like her. However, the other Claud Hamilton was painted in royal blue with red lining, with NWR on her tender in yellow, and a number 38.

"Is that really you, Jessica?" Molly asked, stunned.

"The very same," the other Claud Hamilton smiled, "I've been working on Sodor before being withdrawn in 1921, as I was set aside for preservation. I was put to the Locomotive Museum at Vicarstown in 1937, where they restored me and I was used as a demonstration engine."

"Then how are you out working on the railway?"

"The manager agreed to put be back in service for the week."

Molly smiled for the first time in days. She knew she was not the last Claud Hamilton, but one of the two remaining Claud Hamiltons left.

When James saw the Fat Controller, he had been ordered to shunt at Tidmouth until he could be trusted again. James now wished he hadn't been so mean to Molly.

* * *

On the day of the fair, Thomas steamed into Hackenbeck Station. On the platform was Mrs. Kyndley, Tom and Clara. They boarded into Annie, and when the guard blew his whistle, Thomas set off. The Fat Controller's plan was working.

Thomas soon steamed into Dryaw Station. Harold the helicopter was waiting.

"All present and correct," said Harold, then looked over at the Kyndley family. "I'm here to take you three on a tour of Sodor's railways. Climb aboard, Kyndleys."

"I've never ridden a helicopter before," said Tom.

"Neither have I," agreed Clara.

The three boarded Harold, and the white helicopter set off to the skies.

"So far, so good," smiled Thomas, and he set off to Knapford Junction.

Mrs. Kyndley looked at the working trains of Sodor from Harold and was amazed. She never had seen Sodor from a different point of view before.

"It's amazing that from up here," said Clara, "the trains look like toys."

* * *

The Fat Controller spoke to James at Tidmouth.

"I can see you are sorry," he said, "and understand that you don't always know best."

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry, sir," said James sadly.

"Seeing that you know better," continued the Fat Controller, "I would like you to bring Mrs. Kyndley to the fair at Knapford. Harold will bring her to Crovan's Gate."

James' face lit up. "Yes, sir, I will, sir," he said with excitement.

"And when you arrive," the Fat Controller added, "I would like you to apologize to Molly and Neville for what you said."

James' face fell again. "Yes, sir," he said.

* * *

Donald and Douglas steamed into Brendam Harbor, where Cranky the crane was unloading a tramp steamer.

"Hey you twins, down there!" Cranky called to them, "I'm playing lucky dip in the tramper's hold and all these are for you!"

The workmen took off the ropes and tarpaulins from a crate and in the crate was...

"Wooden horses!" exclaimed Douglas.

"That must be for a carousel," said Donald.

Zoey the E4 was at the station, and she was going to take a stopping passenger to Wellsworth, and spotted the wooden horses.

"A fair going on?" she squeaked with excitement, "I wish I could come."

* * *

It was a quarter of an hour to seven in the evening when James steamed into Crovan's Gate with a coach, and he was turned around and refilled for the return journey.

Harold came into view and landed close to the station. The Kyndleys got out and boarded James' coach. The guard blew the whistle, and James set off on a non-stop run to Knapford.

* * *

When James arrived at Knapford Junction, it was very dark. The Fat Controller stood on the platform, and also there were Thomas, Toby, Donald, Douglas, Molly, Neville, and even Jessica.

Mrs. Kyndley got out of the coach, and was surprised.

"Oh, my goodness!" she exclaimed, "I've been invited to the fair! How lovely!"

The Fat Controller let Mrs. Kyndley make the announcement.

"I declare the fairground open!"

And like magic, all the lights went on! The fun had begun! Mrs. Kyndley, Tom and Clara got the first ride on the carousel. At the fair, there was a calliope playing music, and there was even games which you could win prizes, such as breaking plates, reaching 0 at darts, and even trying to get "strong man" with a mallet!

James spoke to Molly and Neville.

"I'm sorry I got angry at you," he apologized, "and that I called you 'miserable Molly'. I was taking goods and not passengers, and I took it out on you."

"Oh, it's all right," smiled Neville, "we'll forgive you, won't we, Molly?"

"Yes, we would," said Molly.

"Also, you were right, Neville; making someone happy does cheer you up."

* * *

**Some information just so you know; by 1961, the Claud Hamiltons had all been scrapped. A resurrection of no. 8783 is being planned for construction to be completed by 2023, named Phoenix, on the centenary of when the Great Eastern Railway became part of the LNER. Zoey the LB&SCR E4 is my character, and you will see more of her in future stories. Jessica the Claud Hamilton is a character shared by myself and Train48 on deviantART. Neville and Molly will have their introductions very soon. In "Thomas Comes Home", Mrs. Kyndley is mentioned as a guest for Thomas' return from York. I think the original Mrs. Kyndley (Mrs. K's X-mas) would be deceased by the time the events took place, so I believed her daughter-in-law, Mrs. Clara Kyndley, would be at Thomas' return party, not the original Mrs. Kyndley.**

**I talked a lot, didn't I? Expect more soon.  
**


	20. Story 11: Kirk's Downfall

**The twentieth submission to this series, and how fitting since it is (at time of publication) the most dramatic story. It has the death of my OC Kirk, and (somewhat) shows how the others deal with it. It also has a new character involved for the purpose of the story. The intro is also a recap of Sudrian Times of War, and has a famous Irish song in the middle.  
**

**Hold back your tears (if you can) and enjoy reading...  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Story 11: Kirk's Downfall**

**New story written by ThomasAngryBirds**

Kirk was one of the original engines who arrived on the North Western Railway before 1923, in 1922 with Gordon. He was an LNER B12 painted in red like James. Although he can be boastful on occasion, he does have a heart somewhere in his boiler.

Originally, Kirk worked on the mainline, but when David the red engine ran the line between Norramby and Barrow since 1925, Kirk had been relegated to running between Kirk Ronan and Kellsthrope Road. He doesn't mind; although he misses running along on the mainline.

* * *

When World War II began in Europe, the North Western Railway was in need of engines to help with the war effort. Five engines were loaned to help; another B12 Sarah, a J50 Harry, a V3 Harry, a 2P Archibald, and a Z Class Sandra. The former three were pleasant, while the latter two were rude and nasty, almost like Alfred and Cecil when they were on the North Western Railway in the day.

Kirk steamed into the new Vicarstown station one late-February morning in 1945. The war was nearing an end, and Nazi Germany was beginning to surrender to the Allies.

Kirk looked around the station with wonder.

"The station's changed," he told his driver, "it used to be a glass-roof station, but now it looks like just another station on the mainline."

"I heard some foolish engine crashed itself and its gunpowder wagons into some coaches, causing an explosion," said Kirk's driver.

"I should have to ask David about this," said Kirk. He got his chance sooner than he expected next day.

"I was involved," David explained, "I was uncoupled from my coaches and made it away safely before Sandra crashed into them."

"Who is this Sandra?" asked Kirk.

"You mean you hadn't heard of her?"

"No. I was busy on the Kirk Ronan line."

"Sandra was a Z Class tank engine from the Southern Railway," said David, "she was rude to everybody, and sparks from her funnel lit the gunpowder, causing an explosion."

"I understand now," said Kirk, "it's a shame that Vicarstown station had been destroyed and rebuilt."

"Very true, my friend," agreed David.

* * *

On the mainline, Henry was due for a boiler overhaul, and Kirk was asked to take over his duties while he was away, whilst David had to run trains from Kirk Ronan to Barrow, and from Barrow to Norramby.

They didn't mind the extra work. They knew that every ten years, the boiler ticket had to be renewed, and Henry would be away for a couple of months.

Kirk was pleased to see Gordon, Edward, James, and Thomas again, and became friends with Percy, Harry, and Edwin, and even knew Sarah from the Great Eastern Railway.

But what no one knew was that one of the engines would leave the face of the earth forever...

* * *

Late one brisk March evening, Kirk steamed into Barrow-in-Furness with the last train of the day. Another engine would take over and bring Kirk's goods train to the highlands of Scotland. The engine was of Caledonian design, with six driving wheels and the number 17647.

"Och, the war's tookin' its toll, is it?" 17647 asked in a strong Scottish accent.

"It is, mate," Kirk chuckled, "I'll be happy when it ends soon. I hear the Allies are making offense on those Nazis."

"So they are," agreed 17647.

Soon 17647 took over and whistled goodbye to Kirk.

"Tidmouth's very far," said the driver, "so we'll sleep at Vicarstown and head to Tidmouth in the morning."

"Fair enough," said Kirk, yawning, "imagine an Eastern engine like me in red, sleeping in a shed with Midland engines!"

* * *

Kirk backed into the old engine sheds at Vicarstown. The sheds had rarely been used since the headquarters were moved to Tidmouth in 1925, so the mainline engines slept there at Tidmouth instead.

His driver and fireman dropped his fire, and said good night, then went to a hotel to sleep for the night.

Kirk saw he was not alone; he saw another engine in the shed. She was an LMS 4F tender engine painted in unlined Midland black, with the number 4607.

She was startled when she saw Kirk.

"Oh! I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to intrude..."

"It's okay, miss..." began Kirk.

"My name's Harriet," said the 4F, blushing, "and you are...?"

"I'm Kirk, after the town of Kirk Ronan," said the red B12.

"It's nice to meet you, Kirk," smiled Harriet.

"Nice to meet you, too," said Kirk, "do you work around here?"

"Kind of," said Harriet, "I often meet with David or James at Barrow-in-Furness, as an arrangement from 1941. I'm here at your sheds because the sheds at Barrow were kind of full, and I thought I'd rest here for the night."

"I see," said Kirk, then he noticed something strange and black loom past the moon.

"What is that?" he asked.

"What's what?" asked Harriet, and looked up herself. "That can't be... can it?"

* * *

In the plane, the pilot was concerned. He was a Nazi, and the logo on his plane was a dead giveaway. His plane was suffering from engine trouble, and the pilot was having trouble keeping his plane in control.

"_Ich hoffe, dass mein Flugzeug noch weitergehen kann!_" the pilot groaned, "_Wenn ich meine Raketen Crovan von Gate drop nicht, wird mein allgemein sehr unzufrieden sein!_"

Suddenly, the plane's engine gave out, and was diving out of control towards Vicarstown Sheds! Kirk and Harriet noticed the plane getting closer and closer, and as the plane prematurely launched it missiles, the two engines shut their eyes preparing for the worst.

"This is the end, Harriet," Kirk groaned.

Kirk tried to think happy thoughts before his untimely end; being at the sheds with his friends, all talking and laughing together. If this was how Kirk the red B12 was going to die, Kirk knew he would have lived his life a really useful engine.

As for Harriet, she wished she knew the Sodor engines better. But now, she felt she wasn't going to get that chance after all...

_Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling  
From glen to glen, and down the mountain side  
The summer's gone, and all the roses falling  
'Tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bide..._

_But come you back when summer's in the meadow_  
_Or all the valley's hushed and white with snow_  
_'Tis I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow_  
_Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so..._

_But when you come, and all the flowers are dying_  
_If I am dead, as dead I well may be_  
_Then if you bend and tell me that you love me_  
_I'll sleep in peace until you come to me..._

_But come ye back when summer's in the meadow_  
_Or all the valley's hushed and white with snow_  
_'Tis I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow_  
_Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so..._

* * *

At Tidmouth, Gordon, James, Sarah, Percy, Edwin, and Harry were all asleep. They were unaware about the destruction at Vicarstown. Suddenly, their sleep was interrupted by the Fat Controller's voice.

"Wake up, my engines!" he called through megaphone, "This is an emergency!"

The engines groaned as they awoke. Some of had their eyes half-open and others were annoyed that they were rudely awaken.

"But sir," groaned James, "it's one in the morning!"

"I'm sorry to awake you up so late," said the Fat Controller, "but there has been a bombing at Vicarstown and Kirk and Harriet have been involved!"

The engines' mouths and eyes opened wide with horror. Two engines were in trouble!

"Edward will take the breakdown train to Vicarstown," said the Fat Controller, "and I need Gordon and Edwin to help clear away the mess."

"Yes sir," the two engines replied. It was a surprise that Gordon did not seem annoyed at having to clear away a mess; Gordon knew too because a friend was in danger.

Gordon was coupled to the breakdown train in front of Edward, and Edwin would bring trucks to clear away rubble.

"I hope Kirk will be okay," Sarah said with concern.

* * *

David was also at Vicarstown. He too had brought trucks to help the workmen in clearing away rubble of what was left of the sheds. He was shocked upon seeing Harriet's remains. The poor 4F had been blown up when a missile hit her, which meant that chances of a rebuild were very slim. What was left was her cab and tender.

"Poor Harriet," David said sadly, "the LMS will not be pleased, I'm sure."

Gordon, Edward, and Edwin arrived to help, and by now it was three-thirty in the morning, but no one seemed concern about the time.

The Nazi plane had been destroyed beyond repair, and was being taken to pieces so it could be loaded up in Edwin's trucks, and taken to be scrapped.

Gordon couldn't explain it, but what really horrified him was the state of Kirk.

Kirk's boiler and cab were destroyed, as well as a few wheels. His tender was out of shape, but what was really horrifying was that his face was now a smokebox door.

Kirk's body was beyond repair. Kirk... was dead.

"Oh no, Kirk...!"

The Fat Controller, who had been in Edward's cab, noticed Gordon's face; his expression was a mixture of horror and sadness. He then walked over to Kirk's remains, and sighed deeply.

"Gordon, I..." The Fat Controller thought of what he was going to say.

"What is it, sir?"

"I'm... I'm sorry, Gordon... but I have no other choice. Kirk is beyond repair, and we can't bring him back to life. His tender can be restored as a stationary coal bunker, but his body will have to be used as spare parts and scrap. The same thing will apply to Harriet the 4F tender engine. A terrible tragedy for the North Western Railway."

Gordon said nothing more. A tear leaked into his left eye. His friend of twenty-three years had been destroyed by a Nazi, who had also been killed. The pilot's remains were put into a body bag, taken away to be burned.

* * *

Kirk's and Harriet's remains were recovered and taken to Crovan's Gate to be dismantled as spares for the others. Their tenders were also shunted to a siding for conversion to stationary coal bunkers.

When Henry, under the middle of his overhaul, saw what was left of Kirk, he felt upset too.

The other engines were most upset when they heard of Kirk's and Harriet's unfortunate deaths, Sarah, James, and Percy took it the hardest.

"I barely knew him that well," sobbed Percy, "I was just starting to know him."

"It's ju- it's ju- it's just not fair!" Sarah cried, "Why did they have to take his life away?"

"It won't be the same without Harriet," said James to Edward, "she was a sweet engine, and she was taken away from two railways."

"It's nice that you're caring for others, James," said Edward, giving a sad smile.

The other engines felt sorry for Gordon too. He stayed in the sheds for three weeks, trying to cope with the death of his friend, while Sarah took the express for him.

* * *

In early September, the Japanese surrendered to the United States when the latter dropped two atomic bombs at Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Because the war had ended, this meant Sarah, Edwin and Harry were needed back on the LNER. By now, Gordon had made it through Kirk's death, and was back on the express, prouder than ever.

The Reverend W. Awdry's first book on Sodor, titled _The Three Railway Engines _was published by Edmund Ward. The Fat Controller had bought a copy of the book, and shown the engines the illustrations.

When Gordon was presented the first illustration, he could see in the old Vicarstown sheds (from left to right) was Henry, Cecil, Kirk, Alfred, himself, and Edward.

"Is that Kirk?" Gordon asked in amazement.

The Fat Controller looked at the illustration. "Why, it must be," he said, "I'm surprised that Wilbert knew that he, as well as 98462 and 87546, had been on Sodor service at the time."

"I wonder what Kirk would say about the book if he were still around," Gordon whispered to Henry. By this time, Henry was back in service following his overhaul.

"He'd be impressed, I think," said Henry, "who knows what the Reverend would write about next?"

They found out their answer when in 1946, the second book called _Thomas the Tank Engine _was published. But even in each passing year (except 1947 and 1971) when a new book was published, Thomas, Edward, Henry, and Gordon would always remember one of the early North Western engines, Kirk the red B12.

* * *

**This story is based upon the destruction of LNER no. 4469 Sir Ralph Wedgwood (formerly Gadwall) on April 28/29, 1942 at York, England. The incident was famously featured in episode 10 of The British Railway Series, The Legacy of Gadwall.  
**

**Let me explain about that for a minute; in Legacy, Simon Martin altered it so Gadwall (Sir Ralph Wedgwood I) was destroyed at York Station, not the sheds, because (his word, not mine) it meant Stephen (8572) and Herring Gull (Sir Ralph Wedgwood II) would be present at the time of Gadwall's death. Also, Gadwall was destroyed along with LNER B16 no. 925.  
**

**In short, Downfall is not a direct copy, I just based it more accurately on the real-life events.  
**

**Oh, and one last thing; the pilot spoke in German, so in case you didn't know what he said, the translation is: "I hope my plane can still go on! If I don't drop my missiles at Crovan's Gate, my general will be very displeased!" I used Babelfish (a translation website) to write it out in German, not English. Can you guess who 17647 was? Yes, it was Douglas, unnamed. That means Donald is 17646, later 57646.  
**

**So many upcoming stories, so little time.  
**


	21. Mashup 3: Fish

**Another mashup is here, and this time, a Christopher Awdry story mixed in with its TV adaptation, Fish, the season 4 episode, not the one from season 8. Like I did with "Scarves and Trousers", I wondered what it would be like if the original story and its adaptation were put together. This is the result, but I feel it's a bit too short. I did add some new content to make it a satisfactory length as possible.  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Mashup 3: Fish**

**Based on the story by Christopher Awdry and the TV episode by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton**

On starry nights, when the moon is full and the air is still, you can hear the sounds of faraway ships and distant laughter. They echo over the hills and through the valley.

Everyone knows that these are the sounds of Tidmouth Harbor at work.

The fishermen were bringing in more fish than ever before. Every day, the sheds on the wharf were piled high with wooden boxes of fish. Most of it was to travel on rail, so the fish trains Henry and the other engines had to pull became heavier than usual.

One night in late-winter 1983, a special load of fish was ordered.

"We must add extra vans to the Flying Kipper," the Fat Controller told the fishermen, "All that fish must be delivered to the mainland as soon as possible."

The only spare vans that were found were old ones that had not been used for months. Workmen hastily cleaned up the vans, and Rosie shunted them to the back of the train.

"I just hope that it doesn't cause trouble," said Rosie, remembering Henry's accident with the Flying Kipper back in 1935. It was because of the accident that Henry was now in his current shape, the Stanier Black 5.

* * *

Duck often waited at Wellsworth so he could help heavy trains by pushing behind. He arrived at Wellsworth and met with Thomas, who would be taking the mail down Edward's branchline to Suddery and Brendam.

"Hello Duck," said Thomas, "Going fishing? I'd take care If I were you."

"Why?" Duck asked, puzzled.

"Well for one thing," said Thomas, recalling his fishing incident, "if fish get into an engine's boiler, they always cause trouble. And for another, fish can be awfully smelly. And I know what I'm talking about."

The guard blew the whistle, and Thomas set off for Suddery.

* * *

Henry grunted dreadfully when he was told of about the extra load, but he couldn't do a thing about it.

"You'll just have to put up with it, Henry," said his driver, "at least the extra load will mean we can get a push up Gordon's Hill."

"All right then, driver," sighed Henry, and the guard blew his whistle, and Henry slowly set off.

"Honestly, what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

At Wellsworth, Duck was getting ready. He was getting his tank refilled and was thinking of what Thomas had said earlier.

"Driver," he said, "fish can get into an engine's boiler by the water tank, right?"

"They can if possible," said the driver, "not to worry; the workmen always make sure that there is no fish in the water tower. They've done that since Thomas' incident, remember?"

"Yes I do," sighed Duck.

* * *

Meanwhile, despite his pessimism about the extra load, Henry made good progress and began to feel better as he passed the seaside line before Crosby. Henry soon stopped beyond Wellsworth so Duck could buffer up from behind to help on Gordon's hill. Using Henry's whistle, the driver gave the special signal.

"Peep pip peep peep," whistled Henry, "I need a push, please."

"Peep peep," replied Duck, "I shan't be long!" He carefully buffered up to the last van of the Flying Kipper. He knew he wouldn't be coupled on, so Henry could run without stopping when they reached the top of Gordon's hill.

"I'm ready," whistled Duck.

"Pull hard, pull hard," puffed Henry in front.

"We're doing it, we're doing it," replied Duck.

All trains have a red amber lamp on the final van which means the train is complete, and is commonly called a tail-lamp.

* * *

Henry felt he was pulling harder than he thought. Tonight, it was very dark, and Duck could feel that the weight on his buffers was slacking. Because of the dark, Duck could not see that Henry had taken the train by himself and slowly drew ahead.

Duck's driver was concerned.

"There's no sign of a tail-lamp," he told the fireman, "but we must keep going."

Duck whistled in hopes of getting Henry's attention, but the big green engine didn't reply.

"My train is getting heavier!" remarked Henry. He did his best to gain speed, but he was unable to prevent slowing down.

"Come on!" Henry puffed, "We can't slow down at this time!"

Then there was trouble!

There was a splintering crash from behind the train, as Duck's front was bent out of shape, and bits of broken wood fell on him, denting his funnel and boiler in the process.

"Ouch!" cried Duck, "That hurt!"

Duck stopped hastily, and Henry, who had felt the jolt, stopped too just beyond the top of the hill.

"What on earth was that?" Henry exclaimed.

No one was hurt, but over Gordon's hill was a strong smell of fish hanging in the air. Duck's driver and fireman had lanterns, and wanted to know why the crash had happened, whilst Henry's guard ran down the hill to inform the signalman.

"We'll have to clear away the mess in the morning," said the signalman, "Henry will have to carry on despite the mishap."

* * *

Henry arrived at Maron station to stop briefly, when the driver and fireman noticed there was no tail-lamp.

"We've lost one van and a tail-lamp," said the driver, and he informed the stationmaster about the problem.

A new tail-lamp was put onto the rear van, and Henry puffed as fast as he could to make up for lost time.

* * *

Next morning, the workmen saw that the lamp rod on the last van, which was to hold the tail lamp, was broken off, and the lamp fell at the bottom of the hill.

Duck had been brought back to Wellsworth by Edward who had helped to clear away the mess. The Fat Controller spoke to Duck.

"Not your fault, Duck," he said, "that lamp rod should have been checked. Don't worry, we'll soon have your funnel and front straightened out."

"Thank you, sir," said Duck sadly, "Thomas told me once to be careful about fish. He was right, sir, wasn't he?"

"I'm sure he was, Duck," said the Fat Controller.

Duck was taken to Crovan's Gate, and in a few days, his front was good as new. But for a while afterward, he and Henry never discussed that accident again, and whenever Duck is to bank trains at night, he always asks his driver to check that the tail-lamp is fitted properly, just to be on the safe side.

* * *

**Not sure if it was that good, but I think I did fine. Another mashup will come soon.**


	22. Mashup 4: Edward and Gordon

**My second promised mashup has been released! This time, it's the very first two stories in one, kind of like the TV adaptation, like Top Hats and Bootlaces. I written a little more of Edward's "history", prior to the events of these two stories. See you when you're done reading.  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Mashup 4: Edward and Gordon**

**Based on "Edward's Day Out" and "Edward and Gordon" by the Rev. W. Awdry**

Edward the blue engine has been on the Island of Sodor for many years. Before he was part of the North Western Railway, he originally was brought to the Wellsworth and Suddery Railway in 1910, two years before its amalgamation with the Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway in 1912.

From 1914 to 1921, Edward had been involved with the extension from Wellsworth to Maron, to Cronk, to Kildane, and all the way to Kellsthrope Road, originally a station to the Sodor and Mainland Railway, which the original stretch had extended to Vicarstown in 1915, which became the North Western Railway's headquarters.

In 1915, Edward was joined by Thomas and Heather, a North Eastern Railway M1 tender engine, as well as seven engines from the Midland Railway. Those were Marianne, (a 156 2-4-0 tender engine) Samantha, (a 115 4-2-2 tender engine) Alexandria, (a 1000 4-4-0 tender engine) Geoff, (a 2000 0-6-4 tank engine) Phillip, (a 1116A 0-4-0 saddle tank engine) Simon, (a 1377 0-6-0 tank engine) and Bridget (a 3835 0-6-0 tender engine).

The ten engines was also joined by another engine who came with him from the Wellsworth and Suddery Railway in 1917, a Lancashire and Yorkshire Railway Class 27 tender engine named David. David was rebuilt by 1919 with a Belpaire firebox, and removed sandboxes from the front splashers.

Around that time, Heather had been sent back to the North Eastern Railway. The following year in 1920, an experimental A1 pacific/C1 Atlantic hybrid named Henry came to Sodor, but was a very poor performer. The Director of the railway, Sir Topham Hatt ordered for two other engines to help; a Great Eastern Railway S69 Alfred (98462), and a North Eastern Railway S3 Cecil (87546).

By early 1922, the Midland engines were no longer needed, and promptly sent back to the Midland Railway. During that time, the Fat Director had bought the experimental A0 Gordon, and another B12 Kirk. At this time, for his hard work, Edward was withdrawn to the sheds at Vicarstown, so he could see the engines at work from his shed.

* * *

The sun rose on this early morning in late-July 1922. Edward sat in the shed, the first to awake. Every morning, he hoped he would be used on the mainline again, but because of his age and size, the bigger engines were used instead.

Because of disuse, Edward's smart blue paint was getting dusty, cobwebs were on his wheels, and there were hints of rust. In the sheds with him were Henry, Cecil, Kirk, (who was still asleep) Alfred and Gordon.

"I do hope I will be used today," Edward said to himself. Gordon, Henry, Alfred, and Cecil overheard and laughed. They all boasted at being stronger than Edward.

"The driver won't choose you again," said Gordon, "he wants big, strong engines like us."

"Gordon's right," said Cecil, "I mean, Edward, you're too weak to even pull your own tender!"

"Henry might be problematic," added Alfred, "but at least he does more than you, that rusty red David, and that little puffball put together!"

Edward felt hurt. Deep inside, he knew that the three blue engines didn't know what they were talking about; he, David and Thomas helped to build the North Western Railway, and that aspect was being overlooked. But poor Edward felt sad again.

Presently, the driver and fireman were dropped off by the bus, and were ready to start work. The driver looked at Edward's unhappy face.

"Why are you sad?" asked the driver.

"I've been in the shed for a long time," said Edward sadly, "I just wonder if I'll be useful anymore."

"Would you like to come out today?" asked the driver.

Upon being asked that, Edward smiled for the first time in days.

"Yes, please," he said happily. Gordon, Henry, Alfred and Cecil were livid.

"Why does _he_ have to come out, whilst _we _are to be left in the sheds?" Alfred protested angrily.

The fireman lit Edward's fire, to make a nice lot of steam. The driver pulled on the regulator, and Edward set off for the first time in weeks.

"Peep peep, look at me now," he called, leaving behind four angry big engines. Kirk awoke, unaware of the commotion.

* * *

Edward pulled into the carriage yards to get some coaches.

"Be careful, Edward," the coaches said, "don't bump and bang us like the other engines do."

So, Edward buffered up to the coaches slowly as he could, and he was coupled up.

"Thank you, Edward," said the coaches, "that was kind. We are glad you are taking us today."

"As am I, my dears," said Edward, and the coaches giggled to each other. Edward backed the coaches onto Vicarstown station, where Thomas was arranging Gordon's express to Tidmouth.

"Edward!" exclaimed Thomas, "It's good to see you out and about again."

"Thank you, Thomas," said Edward, then to the passengers, Edward whistled, "Peep peep, get in quickly please."

The people got in quickly, and Edward waited for the guard to blow his whistle and wave his green flag. But five minutes in, neither had happened.

"Where is that guard?" Edward asked anxiously.

His driver and fireman asked the stationmaster, who hadn't seen him. Then they asked the porter, who had seen him... last night!

Edward was getting cross. "Are we ever going to start?" he said.

"Here he comes!" a little boy shouted.

The guard was running down the hill with his flags in one hand, and a sandwich in the other.

"Sorry," he said, "I woke up late, and my wife was nagging me again!"

The guard then blew his whistle and waved his green flag, then jumped into his compartment in the brake coach.

* * *

Edward had a happy day. The children ran to wave as he went past, and met with Skarloey and Rheneas at Crovan's Gate, as well as other old friends at every other station. Edward worked so hard that day the driver promised to take him out again on the next day.

The Fat Director was pleased with him too.

"You've worked hard today," said the Fat Director, "and I am pleased with you. I assure you will go out again tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir," Edward smiled. "I'm going out again tomorrow," he told the other engines that night, "what do you think of that?"

Gordon, Henry, Alfred, and Cecil were still sulking, but Edward didn't hear what they thought. Kirk, on the other hand, actually felt happy for Edward. As for Edward, he was so tired and happy he fell asleep at once.

* * *

A few days later, Edward woke up and saw little had changed. Gordon, as usual, was boasting.

"You watch me this afternoon, little Edward, as I rush through with the express; that will be a splendid sight for you."

Gordon's driver pulled the regulator, and the big engine set off.

"Goodbye, little Edward, look out for me this afternoon!" Edward chuckled quietly to himself, and went off to do some shunting.

Edward enjoyed shunting, and it was fun playing with the trucks. He would come up quietly and give them a pull.

"Oh!" they cried, "Whatever is happening!"

Then Edward would stop and the trucks would bump into each other.

Edward pushed the trucks until they were running nicely, and if the trucks didn't see it coming, he would stop and sometimes one would run onto another siding.

* * *

At Vicarstown, Gordon steamed into the station, and saw Alfred already coupled to the express.

"What is this?" Gordon protested, "I'm supposed to take the express today!"

"The Fat Director had me to take the express today," Alfred grinned, "so little Thomas is arranging your goods train!"

Gordon was shocked and angered.

"You must be mad!" cried Gordon, "I'm a passenger engine, not a mixed-traffic engine!"

The guard's whistle blew and Alfred set off.

"Have fun!" Alfred taunted as he left. Gordon's face was red as an apple, and he angrily backed onto the trucks, bumping them rudely.

"OH! OH! OH!" the trucks cried, "Who is that big brute!"

Gordon just seethed with fury, and was glad when the guard blew his whistle.

"Come on! Come on!" he hissed.

"We'll teach you! We'll teach you!" retorted the trucks.

* * *

Edward had been shunting at Kellsthrope Road all morning, and he was enjoying a nice rest, when he heard a whistle.

"Must be Gordon," said Edward, and it was.

Gordon puffed by very slowly and very crossly. Pulling a goods train was bad enough to Gordon, but the trucks taunting him completely destroyed his patience.

"A goods train! A goods train! A goods train!" Gordon hissed, "The shame of it! The shame of it! Ohh, the shame of it!"

Edward just laughed, and went to find more trucks. Sometime later, a porter came and spoke to his driver.

"Gordon can't get up the hill. Will you take Edward and push him, please?"

* * *

Gordon was halfway up the eastbound side of the hill between Maron and Wellsworth, and was very cross. His driver and fireman spoke to him severely.

"You're not trying!" they said crossly.

"I can't do it!" said Gordon, "The noisy trucks hold an engine back so. If they were coaches now - clean sensible things that come quietly - that would be different!"

Edward's driver had come up. "We've come to push."

"No use at all!" grumbled Gordon.

"You wait and see," said Edward's driver.

The train was brought to the bottom of the hill, and Edward buffered up to the brakevan.

"I'm ready!" he called.

"No good," Gordon grumbled.

The guard blew his whistle and Edward pushed and Gordon pulled as hard as he could.

"I can't do it! I can't do it! I can't do it!" puffed Gordon.

"I will do it! I will do it! I will do it!" puffed Edward.

"I can't do it! I will do it! I can't do it! I will do it! I can't do it! I will do it!" they puffed together.

Edward pushed his hardest, and before he knew it, Gordon was at the top of the hill!

"I've done it! I've done it! I've done it!" he puffed proudly, and forgot all about kind Edward and didn't wait to say "thank you." Gordon raced past Wellsworth and Crosby before his driver could make him stop.

* * *

When Edward got to the top, he was very breathless, but he was happy he had been so helpful. Gordon ran on so fast the smaller blue tender engine was left behind. The guard waved his arms, but Edward could not keep up.

Edward came to a stop at Wellsworth, and the driver and fireman said they were pleased with him. The fireman gave Edward a nice long drink of water, and the driver spoke to Edward.

"I'll get out my paint tomorrow," he said, "and give you a beautiful new coat of blue with red stripes, then you'll be the smartest engine in the shed."

"Oh, thank you, driver," Edward said happily.

The driver was as good as his word, and Edward was out of the sheds in a beautiful new coat of paint that shone like gold in the sunshine.

The bigger engines, Gordon especially, felt they might have underestimated Edward's abilities, but for a long time afterward, I'm sure they would have learned not to be so mean.

* * *

**Did you like my mashup of the two stories? You did? Good.**

**It went according to plan, and next time, my Little Western Engines saga.  
**


	23. Mashup 5: Double Trouble for Duck

**Three mash-ups in a row? No way! This is the start to my Little Western Engines saga, all of them adapted from episodes on the TV show. Also featuring is a farmer from the CGI series, and a character from the annuals. Yep, Algy will be working on the Little Western, like Bertie is on the Ffarquhar branchline.  
**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Mashup 5: Double Trouble for Duck**

**Based on "Trust Thomas" and "Thomas Gets Bumped" by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton**

Spring had come to the Island of Sodor, and Duck and Oliver of the Little Western branchline were busier than ever. Their line starts at Tidmouth, connecting with the mainline, and ends at Arlesburgh, the junction to the Arlesdale Railway were Rex, Bert, Mike, Frank, Jock, Sigrid of Arlesdale, and the Blister twins (I and II) work.

Duck and Oliver both have their pair of Great Western auto-coaches. Duck has Alice and Mirabel, and Oliver has Isabel and Dulcie.

Donald and Douglas were regular members of the branchline, but could also work anywhere else. They often bring ballast trains from Arlesburgh to Tidmouth where James, Bear, or Belle would take them down the mainline for track maintenance.

* * *

Today was a beautiful morning, and Duck was in a cheerful mood as he took Alice and Mirabel down the line.

"Good morning," Duck whistled as he passed Farmer Trotter's field, where some cows were grazing. The cows didn't reply and went on eating their breakfast of hay.

"Never mind," said Duck, "they're busy with their breakfast." He soon steamed into Haultraugh station, the middle station of the Little Western. Haultraugh was where Dilly the duck lived, until she passed away a couple of years back, and her ducklings lived with the stationmaster.

Duck heard a "toot-toot", and coming up alongside was Algy the blue bus. Algy was friends with Duck, as Bertie was friends with Thomas.

"Good morning, Algy," said Duck, but all Algy said was...

"Ouch! That's another hole in the road!"

"What's wrong?" asked Duck, as Algy's passengers got off him to board Duck's train. Algy's passengers were annoyed about the bumpy roads, as was Algy himself.

"The railway was supposed to deliver tar to mend the roads two days ago!" complained Algy, "You can't trust a machine that runs on rails, can you?"

"You can trust me," said Duck, "I'll help out if I can, Algy. I wonder what happened to the tar? I hope James didn't crash into them again..."

* * *

When Duck arrived at Tidmouth, he told his driver about Algy. His driver then told the stationmaster about it.

"The tar must be in the sidings at Brendam," said the stationmaster, "I'll make sure that the tar is delivered as soon as possible."

Duck's driver returned to his engine and told Duck that the roads would be fixed as soon as possible.

"Algy will be pleased when he hears," said Duck to himself. He then ran around his train and coupled onto Mirabel.

"Hurry up, Duck," Rosie teased, "if you're late, the Fat Controller might get another engine to replace you!"

"He would never do that," said Duck, but still, he was worried. Right now, he was about two minutes late, and wanted to make up for lost time.

* * *

Duck was halfway to Haultraugh when he was flagged down by an inspector.

"Is there a problem?" asked Duck. Then he saw some children and a school bus. The bus' engine was overheated. Duck put two and two together almost immediately.

"We're glad to see you, Duck," said the children, "can you take us home?"

"The children's school bus had broken down due to an old engine," explained the inspector, "the parents will be worried if the children are late!"

Duck knew he would be late himself, but helping children came first.

"I'd be willing to help," said Duck kindly. The children were relieved, and soon boarded Alice. The guard blew his whistle, and Duck set off to Haultraugh.

* * *

Oliver was waiting impatiently for Duck.

"Ten minutes late," grumbled Oliver, "and Duck says there's two ways of doing things; the Great Western way or the wrong way..."

Algy was also at the station, waiting for Duck to bring the children.

At last, Duck pulled into the station, already running late.

"Where've you been?" Oliver said in annoyance.

"The children's bus had broke down," said Duck, "and I had to help bring them here." Then he spoke to Algy. "The stationmaster at Tidmouth said the tar has been stuck at Brendam," he explained, "and he'll see it gets delivered as soon as possible."

Algy brightened up.

"Now I know I can trust an engine, especially if his name is Duck!" he said. The children boarded Algy, and the blue bus drove off to deliver them to their respective stops.

Duck's passengers didn't complain about being late, as they knew that the children being with their parents was important after all.

Duck set off again, and he knew he was running later than ever. In fact, Oliver didn't get a chance to tell him about a bump in the track near Bulgy's bridge.

* * *

Bulgy's bridge is famous for an incident in 1969 where a double decker bus named Bulgy got wedged firmly under the bridge trying to prove roads were better than rails. Now, Bulgy was in a field as a hen-house, and he hated it immensely. The hens didn't listen to his "whoppers" by any means.

Before the bridge, the hot sun had bent the rails, which Oliver didn't tell Duck about.

Duck was doing his best to make up for lost time, but he didn't get to keep a good lookout.

"Careful, Duck!" called his driver, but it was too late!

Duck's brakes were applied, and he came off the rails with a dull thud. No one was hurt, but Duck was shaken badly.

"Foolish engines," Bulgy taunted from his field, "always getting into silly mishaps!"

Duck didn't reply to that.

"We can't go anywhere now," groaned Duck's fireman.

"What about the passengers?" asked Duck sadly.

"That means more work for Algy, I'm afraid."

Duck felt bad. He was running late, got into a derailment, and now this meant more work for Algy.

* * *

The next day, the Fat Controller closed the line while it was being maintained by Donald and Douglas, and Oliver had to shunt at Arlesburgh until the track was mended. The Arlesdale engines were unaffected by the events, but Duck had to work at Tidmouth with Rosie.

"I see you need help from me again," said Algy.

"Yes, Algy," said Duck sadly, "trains can't run without rails. I'm sorry if I gave you more work than ever."

"I don't mind," said Algy, "it'll give me a chance to stretch my wheels."

Duck understood, as did Oliver. Algy made stops at all three stations, and sometimes made stops between stations to let people off closer to their homes. Oliver was most annoyed.

"This is all Duck's fault," he complained to Rex and Bert that morning, "if he paid attention to what was ahead, I wouldn't be shunting!"

"You didn't warn him," said Rex innocently, "so who's to blame now?"

"Besides," said Bert, "the trucks won't give you trouble since you dealt with Scruffey, right?"

Oliver knew they had a point, but was still annoyed.

* * *

A few days later, James was cross as he bumped the trucks fiercely at Tidmouth harbor.

"Just disgusting!" he complained, "Rosie gets to run on the mainline, leaving me to shunt trucks! Here, there, and everywhere! Take this!"

"Agh!" cried the trucks, "We'll teach you!"

James growled in frustration. He wanted to get out of shunting. Then an idea came to him while the driver and fireman went to speak with the yard manager.

_If I pretended to be ill,_ he thought to himself, _I couldn't shunt trucks!_

James saw Duck coming up, and pretended to be ill right now.

"Hello, James," said Duck, "it's a lovely day, isn't it?"

"Not to me," James groaned.

"Why not?" asked Duck.

"I don't feel well at all," said James sadly.

Duck's driver told the foreman about James' illness, who agreed to let Duck take James' next goods to Vicarstown. Duck soon arranged his trucks while James was sent to the sheds for examination. James snickered quietly to himself.

* * *

The trucks were still cross.

"We can't pay James back for bumping us," they said, "so let's bump Duck instead! One engine is as good as another!"

Duck didn't hear the trucks as he approached Gordon's hill. To his surprise, the trucks were well-behaved over the climb, but the down journey would be difficult.

"NOW!" said the trucks, and bumping their buffers, they pushed Duck down the hill.

"Slow down, Duck!" cried the driver, and shut off steam, to no avail.

They raced through Maron, Duck's driver applied the brakes, and headed towards the viaduct. Duck felt his wheels leave the rails before the viaduct, and he stopped just before the edge.

Without warning, Duck slipped over the edge and landed on his left side, coming to a stop under one of the arches.

"Bust my buffers," groaned Duck.

* * *

Presently, Douglas arrived to clear away the mess with Rocky the crane, and the Fat Controller. With the help of waterway cranes, Duck was upright again, and was towed by Rocky back on firm ground, and loaded onto a flatbed.

"Your branchline has just been repaired," said the Fat Controller, "and I understand that you couldn't have helped being late. I am pleased with you helping those children the other day."

"Thank you, sir," said Duck, "but what about..."

"The tar is being delivered by BoCo," said the Fat Controller, "And also, so you know, James wasn't sick."

"He wasn't?" asked Duck.

"No, he just wanted to get out of shunting duties," the Fat Controller explained, "so he will be working on the Little Western doing your work until you are repaired. And when you're repaired, I will make adjustments to your timetable so you and Algy can work together more."

"Yes, sir," said Duck.

"Well, Dook," said Douglas, as he set off to Crovan's Gate, "all's weel that ends weel, eh?"

"And a week for surprises too," agreed Duck.

* * *

**Duck's accident by the viaduct is based upon an incident involving the LNER's single 4-6-4 tender engine, 60700 **_**Hush-Hush**_**, on September 1, 1955. The engine departed from Peterborough when it's front bogie frame broke at only 20 miles an hour. The locomotive derailed at Westwood Junction, but the train stopped upright before the bridge, but the engine fell onto its left hand side under one of the arches. 60700 was withdrawn on June 1, 1959 at Doncaster Works and broken up.**

**I used Duck instead of Thomas because in season 3, Thomas had too many episodes to himself. I mean, people complain about Thomas having too many episodes from season 8-16, but season 3 is no different. Initially, it was going to be "All at Sea", which starred Duck, but that's for another day.  
**


	24. Remake 8: Oliver's Find

**The second story of Little Western Engines is here! I should note that the opening is based on the last scene from "Trust Thomas", and it continues immediately after "Double Trouble for Duck". Plus, there's a season 5 song in there, to go along with the story.  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 8: Oliver's Find**

**Based on the same story**

When the Fat Controller caught up with James, the red engine was to do Duck's work as a punishment until he was repaired.

James was most annoyed, as he wasn't used to working on branchlines, even after sixty-six years.

"I should be on the mainline," he complained to Oliver at Arlesburgh, "not on the branchline!"

"The Fat Controller has a reason why you're here," said Oliver innocently, "if you had done your work, then you wouldn't be in Duck's place."

"Pah!" snorted James, and he set off to get Alice and Mirabel. Algy pulled up outside the sheds to speak with Oliver.

"They're repairing the roads today," he said happily.

"I am happy for you, Algy," said Oliver.

"But it does mean a certain grumpy steamroller will be around for a while," Algy added.

"I think I know who you mean," sighed Oliver with worry.

George was a very grumpy steamroller, and he hated railways with a passion, yet no one knew why it was.

"Railways are no good!" he would constantly taunt to the engines, "Pull them up! Turn them into roads!"

In fact, George had gotten into trouble with railways beforehand when he was involved in an accident with Sir Handel and his goods.

* * *

Oliver pulled into Tidmouth Station and waited for Thomas to arrive from Knapford with Annie and Clarabel. When he arrived, Thomas was looking very breathless.

"Is there a problem, Thomas?" asked Oliver.

"There is," panted Thomas, "the mail runs can wear an engine out; Percy, Molly and I need another engine to help us at night."

Oliver couldn't help but feel sorry for Thomas, Percy, and Molly. At night, the three engines would take mail across the North Western Railway; Thomas would run the mail from Tidmouth to Brendam down Edward's branchline, Percy would run from Ffarquhar to Arlesburgh to make his connection with the Arlesdale Railway, and Molly would run trains from Barrow to Maron, with stops at Ballahoo, Crovan's Gate, Kellsthrope Road, and Kildane.

"I wish there was something I could do," Oliver promised, and when he had run around Isabel and Dulcie, and his passengers boarded, he set of to Haultraugh. He wanted to speak with the Fat Controller about helping Thomas and the others with the mail train.

* * *

That evening, Oliver got his chance sooner than he expected.

"Sir," Oliver began, "about-"

"Yes, Oliver," said the Fat Controller, "I am aware the mail run is tiring for Thomas, Percy, and Molly. We've needed a fourth engine to help with the mail for sometime, now. Would you like to help with the mail?"

"Oh, yes please, sir," said Oliver happily. He had never worked the mail before, even on the Great Western Railway.

"That's good," said the Fat Controller, "I will make adjustments to the timetable."

Oliver felt pleased that he had helped his friends out of an awkward situation.

* * *

Arrangements were soon put into place; Thomas would still make runs from Tidmouth to Brendam, Percy would run from Ffarquhar to Knapford, and Molly would run from Barrow to Kirk Ronan, whilst still making stops at Ballahoo and Crovan's Gate, for the Norramby line and Skarloey Railway, respectively.

Oliver's route would run from Arlesburgh, where Mike, Frank, or Jock would would take mail along the Arlesdale Railway, and then to Kildane, connecting with the Peel Godred electric branchline, which one of the electric engines would bring mail to the Culdee Fell mountain railway.

Oliver was ready at 10:00 that night. His headlamps were on his left and middle lamp-irons, the headcode for a train of parcels, fish, livestock, milk, fruit, or perishables, all XP stock. Tonight, it was to be for the mail train.

Oliver backed his train onto the station platform, where Jock was also waiting to take the mail in the Arlesdale Railway's post vans.

"Evening, Oliver," said Jock as Oliver backed down, "It's nice to see you running the mail for a change."

"It certainly is, Jock," said Oliver.

"I'm fairly sure Percy and the others will be pleased that you're helping," added Jock.

"So am I," agreed Oliver. The guard blew his whistle, then Jock set off for Arlesburgh Bridge Street. The Arlesdale Railway then continues to Ffarquhar Road, then Marthwaite and the Green before terminating at Arlesdale, a station originally serviced by the Mid-Sodor Railway.

Oliver set off a few minutes later, feeling confident in his first mail run of the evening as he puffed down the line to Haultraugh, and then to Tidmouth.

_See how the night sky glows,  
See the light from the night train,  
The fire glow from the night train.  
On down the line he blows...  
Woooooo-oooooo!  
On down the line he blows..._

* * *

Other than the mail train, a few more trains run at night on the Island of Sodor. There is Gordon's evening Wild Nor'Wester from Tidmouth to Barrow, and Edward's passenger train from Tidmouth to Brendam, along Thomas' mail route. The Flying Kipper runs at 5:00 before the sun has fully risen, so it was technically a morning train.

Oliver steamed into Tidmouth, where Thomas was getting ready with his mail run for the evening.

"Hello, Oliver," said Thomas, "I'm glad we have you helping with the mail runs at night."

"So am I," said Oliver, "it'll be a fine experience for me."

Thomas and Oliver had to wait for Harold the helicopter to bring mail from the Isle of Man to their trains. They waited and waited.

"Where's Harold?" sighed Oliver in annoyance, "Is he usually this late?"

"Not really," Thomas admitted, "he has been late a few times before, but usually not _this _late..."

As he said that, the two engines heard a whirring as Harold landed next to the station.

"I'm terrible sorry I'm late, you two," said Harold, "had a bit of a problem with one of my arms. Kept letting me down when I was meant to be up. You know how it is."

"We know we'll be late for our first run," replied Oliver's driver.

Soon, Thomas and Oliver set off to Knapford Junction where Percy would be waiting to take more mail along Thomas' branchline.

_All through the night he goes.  
Hear the sound of the night train.  
The chugga-chug-chug of the night train.  
Hear how his whistle blows...  
Woooooo-oooooo!  
Hear how his whistle blows..._

_Pulling, heaving, big engine breathing.  
Pistons pushing side by side.  
Driver checking, gauging, peering,  
Fireman stoking by his side..._

* * *

They arrived at Knapford Junction several minutes late. Percy couldn't be cross when he was explained of the situation. The mailbags destined for Dryaw, Toryreck, Elsbridge, Hackenbeck, and Ffarquhar were loaded onto Percy's mail vans, and the three engines were soon puffing their hardest to make up for lost time.

Thomas and Oliver parted ways at Wellsworth; Thomas puffed down to Suddery, and Oliver puffed his hardest when he approached Gordon's hill, and made it safely to Maron.

_On down the line they go.  
Fast track for the mail train,  
Clear away for the post train.  
Non-stop all night they go...  
Woooooo-oooooo!  
Non-stop all night they go..._

Oliver was puffing over the viaduct on his Cronk, his last stop before Kildane.

"Sodor _does _look beautiful at night," Oliver sighed as he crossed the viaduct, and blew his whistle.

_See how the night sky glows.  
Clear ahead for the night train.  
Green light for the night train.  
On down the track he blows...  
Woooooo-oooooo!  
On down the track he blows..._

* * *

Oliver finally arrived at Kildane station, and despite the delay, he made up sufficient time. Herbert the Class 76 electric was waiting to take over.

"Hello, there," said Herbert, "you must be the engine who bravely escaped scrap, correct?"

"That would be me," said Oliver, "I'm Oliver."

"I'm Herbert, after my original designer," said Herbert. Oliver briefly explained his story of his escape to Sodor. Herbert was amazed.

"Not many engines would be willing to escape scrap," smiled Herbert.

"In a way," added Oliver, "the Fat Controller does have a habit of saving engines from being scrapped."

Oliver shunted his mail vans behind Herbert, and the two engines said goodbye, and Herbert set off to Abbey station. Oliver's lamps were refitted, with a single headlamp on his middle lamp-iron, a headcode for light engine. When he was set, Oliver set off home for Arlesburgh.

_All through the night he goes.  
Hear the sound of the night train,  
The chugga-chug-chug of the night train.  
Hear how his whistle blows...  
Woooooo-oooooo!  
Hear how his whistle blows._

_On down the line he goes,_  
_On down the line he goes..._

* * *

Unfortunately for Oliver, the signalman at Cronk had forgotten about him, as he had dozed off, and the signal was green, which meant the line was clear.

The points were not set to Cronk, and Oliver found himself going the wrong way.

"That's strange," he said, "I should be at Cronk by now."

Oliver's fireman was worried. "We have to find a water tower as soon as possible," he told the driver.

But they found an old rundown shed instead. Disaster lay ahead as Oliver applied his brakes, but it was too late!

_BUMP!_

Oliver had collided with something inside the shed. It was big and covered with a tarpaulin.

"Ouch," Oliver managed to say, "that smarts..."

"You don't say!" a voice called. Oliver jumped and looked around him. Where had the voice come from?

"You should watch where you're going, you know!" the voice continued.

Oliver shut his eyes tightly. _It better not be a ghost, _he thought to himself. He hoped the voice would stop talking to him.

* * *

Next morning, James and the Fat Controller were at Arlesburgh, but Oliver had not come, and the Fat Controller was worried.

"Oliver has not come home," he said, "we must send a search party at once!"

Isabel and Dulcie were afraid something might have happened to Oliver, and the Arlesdale engines were anxious.

"I just hope he's okay," said Bert.

"He might have ended up taking a muddy bath," Mike said teasingly.

"Or he broke down taking his train," Frank teased. Mike gave the gray diesel a dirty look. James had to do Oliver's work as well as Duck's, much to his dismay.

* * *

Later, The Fat Controller boarded Harold the helicopter, and flew over the island, while the Fat Controller recalled the facts he heard of in his investigation.

"From what I hear," said the Fat Controller, "the stationmaster at Kildane said Oliver had arrived with the mail train safely. The stationmaster at Cronk said Oliver had arrived with the mail train, but did not pass by on the return trip to Arlesburgh."

"He might be somewhere between Kildane and Cronk then," said Harold's pilot.

* * *

Soon they came across the junction where Oliver took a wrong turn and followed down the track.

"There's Oliver, sir," said Harold. Earlier, Oliver's driver and fireman had brought Oliver out of the shed, because Oliver was afraid that there was a ghost in the shed.

"Thank goodness you're here, Harold," Oliver sighed in relief, "I thought there was a ghost in the shed."

"Ghost?" said the Fat Controller, "What ghost?"

Oliver then explained about the voice he heard last night, and that there was something underneath the tarpaulin.

The Fat Controller then went inside the shed, and with the help of Oliver's crew and Harold's pilot, they took off the tarpaulin from the strange thing, and it was...

"A pacific locomotive," exclaimed the Fat Controller, "one of the Southern Railway's West Country and Battle of Britain pacifics! And in un-rebuilt form as well!"

"I was running away to avoid scrap, sir," the pacific explained, "in 1966. My driver and fireman hid me here, and said goodbye, and I've been here since."

"I see," said the Fat Controller, then he spoke to Oliver.

"There's your ghost, Oliver," he chuckled, "it's a Bulleid pacific of the Southern Railway. You have found an engine!"

Oliver was amazed, and slightly embarrassed.

"Despite your mishap and Harold running late," continued the Fat Controller, "you've very well with the mail run, and I am very pleased with you. You will taken to Crovan's Gate to check for any damage, and the pacific will be taken for an overhaul when Duck's repairs are complete."

"Well!" said Oliver happily, "Getting lost can be interesting, but being found is much nicer. Especially if it makes an engine feel Really Useful!"

* * *

**Who is the Bulleid pacific engine? That'll be for another story, I'm afraid. It's a surprise! Why is Molly taking the mail along with Thomas and Percy? That will be revealed for my Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train rewrite very soon.**

**Herbert is a BR Class 76, originally designed in 1941 by Sir Nigel Gresley, Herbert's namesake. You'll see more of Vincent, Herbert, and the electric engines very soon.  
**


	25. Remake 9: Busy Going Backwards

**Yet another season 5 rewrite is here, as I promised before! This is one of my season 5 favorites, and I'm actually glad Toad got the lead role. He never gets lead roles. I mean, he did play an important role in "Toad Stands By", but Oliver (at least I think so) was main character.  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 9: Busy Going Backwards**

**Based on the same story**

When Oliver ran away to Sodor to avoid being scrapped, be brought along with him his faithful autocoach Isabel, along with a GWR Standard 20-ton brakevan named Toad. Unlike most of the goods stock on the North Western Railway, Toad was more humble and down to earth, even addressing the engines as "Mister" or "Miss". Toad can also be imaginative and a little too optimistic at times.

But very recently, Toad had been feeling very sad. Whenever he was at the back of Douglas' goods trains, he could see other engines and coaches moving steadily forwards, and they were all looking confident and cheerful.

* * *

Oliver had just come back from the works after his encounter with the Southern Railway Bulleid pacific a few days back. He had suffered minimal damage to his buffers, and was now looking good as new once more.

When he arrived at Arlesburgh, the others were pleased to see him again, even Toad, although he still felt upset. One morning, several days after Oliver's return, Toad wanted to speak with him and Douglas.

"Ye look as though sumthin's eatin' yon wheels," said Douglas.

"There is, Mr. Douglas," said Toad, "you see, I'm always traveling backwards away from you, and it gets really boring to me. I do have forward thinking views, and I could lead a train, if you see where I'm coming from."

James had overheard them, and he snorted.

"You can't be leader without a train to follow you," he said to Toad, "besides, you would need a boiler or an engine to move! You're only a brakevan!"

Toad felt worse after hearing James' remark. The red engine didn't mean what he said, but James did have a point.

"Oh, don't bother with James, Toad," said Oliver, "he's just not used to running on branchlines and all, between you and me."

"Oliver's right, Toad," agreed Douglas, "and besides, yon's a useful brakevan. Ye are important to me trains, and ye help me brake so ye keep those ballast trooks in order."

"I know, Mr. Douglas, but it would be so exciting to go forwards for a change instead of always seeing things sliding away from me."

Not far from them, Rex was shunting Arlesdale ballast trucks onto the chute to load Douglas' trucks. The North Western ballast trucks overheard the conversation, and were cross with Toad.

"Who is he to start complaining?" asked one.

"He's lucky to be able to look after us!" agreed another.

"Why don't we teach him a lesson?" said a third, and they agreed upon it. They giggled to each other, but the engines took no notice.

* * *

Soon, Douglas set off to bring ballast intended for the Kirk Ronan branchline. James, Bear or Belle would usually take over at Tidmouth, but with James doing Duck's work and Bear and Belle busy with their work meant Douglas had to bring them himself.

"Ah weel," he said, "at least I get a chance to stretch me wheels."

As he puffed down the mainline, the trucks remained well behaved. However, they decided to carry out their plan when they reached Gordon's hill. As Douglas neared Wellsworth, just after crossing a bridge, he felt a bump in the tracks.

"That can't be good," said his driver, "we'll have to inform the stationmaster about this."

Douglas agreed with his driver; tracks not maintained properly could lead to disaster.

Douglas' crew brought the train to a stop at Wellsworth station, and the driver told the stationmaster at the bumpy track near the bridge.

"It's a good thing you told me about this," said the stationmaster, "since the breakdown train is having repairs, I'll phone the yards at Tidmouth to see if they can spare Rocky for a short while."

"It's good to see you, Douglas," said BoCo, who was resting on a siding.

"Same here," agreed Douglas, "although I canna say the same for Toad." He explained the situation.

"I think he should be careful on what he wishes for," sighed BoCo, "who knows? It could spell disaster."

"Agreed," said Douglas, and soon, he set off once more.

Of course, Rocky could be spared, and James was sent to take Rocky to help repair the tracks near Wellsworth Bridge. Belle's stopping train had to be directed onto the westbound track for Tidmouth at Crosby, and then she could be sent back onto the eastbound track for Barrow.

* * *

Soon, Douglas began to climb Gordon's hill.

"Trucks won't play tricks on me," he said to himself, "not after I dealt with that spiteful brakevan!"

But the trucks didn't hear Douglas; they were preparing to strike at the moment.

"Ready... steady... GO!" said the trucks, and they jerked at Douglas' tender coupling which snapped!

Douglas felt a jerk and came to a sudden stop.

"Darned those trucks!" he cried in shock.

"We're making your wish come true, Toad!" teased the trucks, "Follow the leader!"

Toad was shocked, and didn't know what to think. He couldn't ask his guard because he had just jumped clear!

Douglas' driver put the reverser at -75%, to chase after the trucks. This meant Douglas had to go tender first, much to his annoyance.

"Where's a bloody turntable when ye need one?" he grumbled.

* * *

"Faster! Faster! As fast as you want!" screamed the trucks.

For a few seconds, Toad found it all rather fun, but it didn't last. Up ahead, Trevor was nearing the level crossing with a cart of apples to take to Wellsworth. When he heard the clattering of the trucks laughing, he came to a stop just before the gates.

The signalman didn't have enough time to close the gates so Toad could pass through safely, as Toad smashed them to pieces.

"That was close," Trevor cried, "I'm glad I wasn't on the rails when he passed by!"

Toad could see danger up ahead; BoCo was on his track talking to the stationmaster, and Belle was coming to a stop at the westbound platform!

"Help! Help! SAVE ME!" Toad shrieked.

The signalman changed the points so Toad didn't smash into BoCo, and two yard workers switched the points so Toad wouldn't crash into Belle either.

BoCo was shocked when he saw Toad and the runaway trucks pass him, as was Belle when she thought she was going to crash, and applied her brakes.

"Yikes!" she shrieked.

But the crash never happened, and Toad made it out of Wellsworth station still in one piece.

"What was that?!" squeaked Belle.

"I have no idea!" said BoCo, then he remembered the bumpy track. "Oh no, this could be bad."

BoCo was right. Toad felt his wheels leave the bumpy rails, and he rolled straight into the river with a splash, as several ballast trucks piled up behind him, next to the bridge.

_Stopped at last,_ thought Toad. He was up to his nose in water.

* * *

At last, Douglas steamed safely into Wellsworth station, and stopped next to Belle. The stationmaster quickly explained the situation at the bridge.

"Douglas and BoCo will help in clearing away the mess," he said, "Belle, carry on."

"Yes sir," said the three engines. James had just arrived with Rocky the crane and the Fat Controller, who spoke to Douglas.

"You're not to blame for the runaway," he said, "but you have to take Toad to the works for any damage he might have incurred. I'll deal with those trucks later..."

"Yes, sir," said Douglas. He felt embarrassed about the runaway.

James tried to see the light of the situation. "A river _is _a place for a toad, eh, Douglas?" He and BoCo chuckled, even Douglas found the incident somewhat amusing. Toad felt very silly.

* * *

The trucks were soon back on the tracks, along with what ballast the workmen could save, and so was Toad. While Rocky placed new rails down to replace the bumpy ones, the Fat Controller spoke crossly to the trucks.

"You have caused a terrible delay in my schedule," he said angrily, "not only have you delayed trains on the mainline, you also got yourselves into a mess! When BoCo delivers the ballast to the Kirk Ronan branchline, you will be in the goods shed for the next three weeks!"

The trucks gulped. The Fat Controller really _was _angry with them.

The rails were soon replaced, and James took Rocky back to Tidmouth. BoCo and Douglas then carried on to Kellsthrope Road, where Arthur brought the trucks to the sidings at Kirk Ronan. BoCo returned to Wellsworth while Douglas brought Toad to the Steamworks. Toad was unusually quiet throughout the run.

* * *

Douglas shunted Toad next to where Duck was having his repairs. Douglas and Toad then told Duck about the incident.

"I'm terribly sorry that I caused you embarrassment, Mr. Douglas," said Toad sadly.

"It's okay, Toad," said Douglas.

"No one's blaming you," added Duck, "it was those trucks that caused the whole ordeal."

"I see what you mean, Mr. Duck," sighed Toad.

"Hoo did going forward wurk for ye, Toad?" asked Douglas.

"Well, at first... it was fun," decided Toad, "but it did become rather scary without a guard or an engine to make me stop. I think I will be happy looking forward to the future; busy going backwards, so to speak."

Toad was back in service a couple of days later, now content with being at the rear of Douglas' trains. As for the trucks involved, I bet they won't cause an accident like in the near future, unless they want to get yelled at.

* * *

**I don't think those trucks will be causing trouble at Gordon's hill for a while, right? That was the third part to my Little Western Engines saga, and next time we'll see the finale, "Bulgy Rides Again".**


	26. Remake 10: Bulgy Rides Again

**Another story in such a short amount of time! This time, it's my second season 7 rewrite, featuring a double decker bus we all love to hate, Bulgy. Plus, this is the final story in my Little Western Engines saga.  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 10: Bulgy Rides Again**

**Based on the same story by Brian Trueman**

The Fat Controller came to speak to James. It had been about a month since Duck's incident at the viaduct.

"I can see you are sorry, James," said the Fat Controller firmly, "and know that it never pays to get out of work."

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry, sir," said James sadly.

"However," continued the Fat Controller, "Duck's repairs will be completed within three weeks, and you have been well-behaved, despite a few slip-ups, I will let you on the mainline again as long as you promise not to try to pull a 'sicky' again."

"Yes, sir, I promise, sir," said James. By now, he had gotten used to running on a branchline, and was sorry to leave Oliver working on the branchline by himself.

"I'm sure I can manage the workload," said Oliver, "plus Algy will be helping me, not like a certain double-decker bus..."

James knew who Oliver meant. He often passed Bulgy's bridge where the worn out bus sat in his field, surrounded by hens.

* * *

Despite Oliver's confidence, the 14xx tank engine found himself beginning to feel ill over the next few days, and one day, he pulled into Tidmouth Station with Isabel, Dulcie, Alice, and Mirabel, and broke down, unable to move another inch.

Oliver was wheezing steam from all directions, much to the annoyance of the passengers.

"You're due for an overhaul, old boy," sighed his driver, "this means even more work for Algy, I'm afraid."

The Fat Controller was worried too, and began to wish he hadn't sent James back to the mainline too soon. The Fat Controller was stuck in an awkward situation; he had two Great Western tank engines out of commission, and the mainline was very busy.

"Can I help to run the Little Western?" asked Rosie hopefully. The Fat Controller thought about it for a moment.

"You could manage with Thomas' help," he said, and he soon made arrangements.

Percy looked after Annie and Clarabel whilst Thomas watched over Alice and Mirabel, and Rosie looked after Isabel and Dulcie.

Toad and the Arlesdale engines were familiar with Rosie, and became friends with Thomas. Thomas told the little engines about his past incidents like the time he fell down the mine, and even told them about Percy's dip at Knapford Harbor.

* * *

Two days after Oliver was sent away for an overhaul, Thomas stopped at Bulgy's bridge. The signal was broken, and it would be dangerous for trains to go past a broken signal, so Thomas had to put up with it. Thomas looked over and saw Bulgy in his field, sulking.

"Why are you here?" Thomas called over. Bulgy looked up at Thomas.

"Name's Bulgy," the bus grumbled, "I tried to steal that Duck's passengers and prove roads were more useful than railways, but I got stuck under this bridge, and fewer people boarded me, and here I am."

Thomas was shocked at the idea of a bus trying to steal an engine's passengers, then he remembered Bertie and Algy, both were good buses and liked helping railways.

_Maybe Bulgy was just grumpy,_ Thomas thought, _if I reason with him, maybe he'll change his ways._

"Why is it you don't like railways?" Thomas asked.

Bulgy scowled, then he thought back to when he was built.

"Well," Bulgy said, remembering as much as he could, "I was a new bus in the day, and I wanted to be useful as I could. My brothers and sisters would often tell me that railways should be torn up and passengers would have no choice but to turn to us."

"Did you believe that?" asked Thomas.

"Erm... no, I didn't at first," Bulgy admitted, "I wasn't sure what to think of trains, but I knew we buses were different from you trains. As time went by, the engines, whether steam or diesel, they would openly mock me and my brothers and sisters, and eventually made me the rude and bad-tempered bus I am... er, was."

Thomas couldn't help but feel sorry for Bulgy. Having to sit in a field was bad enough, but being bullied by other engines was even worse.

"So it was stress that made you this way," said Thomas.

"In a way, yes," said Bulgy, "I just wish I hadn't been this silly."

Thomas was shocked. "Not all engines are bad," he said, "there are boastful ones like Gordon and James, true, but there are wise, helpful engines, like Edward and Toby. Did you talk to an engine that was wise?"

"It was a few years before I came to Sodor," explained Bulgy, "a steam engine, I can't recall his name or class, said to me, 'Trains and buses should work together, young bus. We have advantages over you and the other way round. We see things the you can't see, and you take people to places we never can reach. Remember that, my friend.' And I never saw him again. I don't know what became of him, but I feel he might have been scrapped, and I never forgot his wise words."

"I think the old engine has a point," said Thomas kindly, "maybe the Fat Controller will forgive you for the trouble you caused, and you can give working with engines a chance."

Bulgy thought, and gave a small smile. "You're right, erm, what was your name?"

"Thomas."

"Thomas, yes. You're right, Thomas," said Bulgy, "I just need to think."

The signal was then repaired, which meant Thomas could set off again, but not without whistling goodbye to Bulgy. Thomas felt pleased with himself for helping Bulgy in seeing sense, but was worried that Bulgy might not be true to his word, that he might cause trouble, and worst of all, what Duck and Oliver would say about it when they got back.

* * *

Thomas and Rosie were at Arlesburgh sheds when the Fat Controller arrived.

"Oliver's going to be at Crovan's Gate longer than we thought," he said, "and Duck should be back to work within two weeks. There are too many passengers to handle, and the lack of a pilot at Tidmouth is proving to be chaotic."

"This is a double-decker problem, sir," said Thomas. The Fat Controller was surprised.

"A double-decker problem?" he asked, "What do you know about this, Thomas?"

Thomas explained to the Fat Controller what Bulgy had said to him.

"So, sir," finished Thomas, "can you give Bulgy a second chance?"

The Fat Controller thought about it for a few moments. Bulgy had caused trouble before, and Duck and Oliver would not want to work with Bulgy. On the other hand, Tidmouth needed a shunting engine, and the branchline needed two engines to work the passenger runs, as well as a bus. Also, Bulgy could handle more than enough passengers for one branchline passenger train.

* * *

The Fat Controller drove to Bulgy's field. Bulgy was surprised to see him; he did not expect Thomas to tell the Fat Controller so soon.

"What is it, sir?" asked Bulgy anxiously.

"Thomas told me about your predicament," said the Fat Controller, "and if I restore you, will you promise to behave?"

Bulgy's face lit up. "Oh, yes, sir!" he said happily, "I will promise to be the best bus I can be!"

"That's good," said the Fat Controller, "but this 'free the roads' slogan must stop, and you are expected to cooperate with the engines. You will be sent to the garage first thing in the morning."

"Thank you, sir," smiled Bulgy.

* * *

The next morning, Bulgy was taken to the garage at Tidmouth. His body was given repairs, he was cleaned of hay and feathers, and his windows replaced. His "free the road" signs on him were taken off, and replaced with new ones saying "Sodor Railway Bus Service", and he was given a new coat of red paint.

The day before Bulgy was due back to full service, Duck's repairs were complete.

"I'm sorry I tricked you," said James, "and I never meant to cause your accident. Your branchline is lovely by the coast."

"It's all right, James," said Duck, "and thank you for looking after Alice and Mirabel for me."

With Duck's return, Thomas now had to do Oliver's work, and Rosie was back to shunting at Tidmouth, which made things easier for the mainline engines.

* * *

As Thomas and Duck prepared to start work two days later, they heard a tooting noise and a large red shape roll up to the sheds.

"Bulgy?!" gasped Duck, "What are you doing here?"

"Good morning Duck, Thomas," said Bulgy politely. Duck was even more shocked. Was this Bulgy he knew twenty years ago, or Bulgy from another Sodor?

"Hello, Bulgy," replied Thomas, and explained to Duck everything.

"I see," said Duck, but he still felt unsure the Fat Controller made the right decision.

To Duck's further surprise, Bulgy cooperated with his work and he was good as gold. Even Algy was surprised.

"Being a single-decker bus is all right," he remarked, "but being a double-decker is different and can have advantages..."

The hens missed their old home, and whenever Bulgy passed the farm (not by going under the bridge, as he didn't want to repeat his accident), they thought he looked splendid. Their farmer began to build a new shack for his hens so they wouldn't have to put up sleeping exposed to the elements. Even when the farmer finished building the hen's new shack, it didn't feel the same to them.

* * *

But one evening, Bulgy's driver asked the farmer if they could sleep near his field for the night.

"The bus depot is a bit full," explained the driver, "and it would be a long drive to find another."

"You and Bulgy can stay here for the night," said the farmer, "I'll let the bus depot know."

The bus depot was full that night, but they agreed to let Bulgy sleep near the farmer's field.

Unknown to them, the hens saw Bulgy from their shack, and one by one, they boarded into Bulgy and slept on his luggage racks.

Bulgy awoke to some clucking, but he saw nothing. "Must have been imagining things," he muttered as he went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Bulgy's driver got his bus ready for the morning run. He saw the hens still asleep on the luggage racks.

"How did they get here?" he asked himself, then he shrugged it off as Bulgy's engine was turned on. "I must be imagining things," said Bulgy's driver, "I think I need a holiday..."

The farmer went to check up on his hens, but he saw they weren't there in their shack.

"Oh no," he cried, "I must have forgotten to lock the door!" The farmer saw them aboard Bulgy, and he tried to stop Bulgy from setting off, but it was too late. Bulgy had left.

"Oh dear," groaned the farmer, "I have to tell the stationmaster at Arlesburgh about this..."

* * *

As Bulgy was nearing Arlesburgh, suddenly, a teenage biker appears from nowhere and cut him off. Bulgy stopped suddenly and honked his horn, which awoke the hens from their slumber!

"CLUCK! CLUCK!" the hens squawked in shock.

"Road raider!" Bulgy snapped at the biker, and suddenly, he sped up and swerved out of control.

"What's happening?!" he cried to his driver.

"There are hens aboard!" cried the driver, as feathers and eggs flew everywhere around Bulgy's interior.

* * *

When Bulgy arrived at Arlesburgh, Thomas and Duck were surprised when Bulgy came to a stop. His spotless interior was covered in feathers and shattered egg remains.

The stationmaster told Bulgy's driver about the farmer's hens.

"They must have boarded Bulgy overnight," said the driver. The farmer arrived in his truck to take his hens home. A policeman had a word Bulgy's driver, and he was given a ticket for "reckless driving."

The passengers were furious when they saw Bulgy's interior.

"We want a proper bus, not a hen-house on roads!" they cried.

"It's not my fault," Bulgy sulked.

"How are we going to explain this to the Fat Controller?" his driver groaned.

* * *

That evening, Bulgy had been cleaned up, and the Fat Controller spoke to him.

"I understand the hens inside you wasn't your fault," he said firmly, "and that biker is being dealt with as we speak. I hope you'll be more careful in the near future."

"Yes, sir," said Bulgy sadly. Thomas and Duck couldn't help but feel sorry for Bulgy.

"Oliver's overhaul will be done soon," said Thomas, "which means I'll be back on my branchline."

"Silly hens," grumbled Bulgy, "and those silly passengers too. You can have them both!"

"I heard that Farmer Trotter's lorry is having an overhaul," said Duck to Thomas, "and he could use help in delivering fruits and vegetables all over the island."

Bulgy overheard and smiled.

"A vegetable bus?" he said to himself, "That's not such a silly idea."

* * *

When Oliver came back and saw Bulgy, initially he was furious that he was back in service, but when he was told of the situation, he couldn't be cross for long.

Bulgy's driver told the Fat Controller about his wish to be a mobile fruit and vegetable stand, who then told Farmer Trotter about Bulgy's idea.

Within a week, Bulgy was given new green paintwork, and his left hand side was converted so it fold out as a hatch to hold fruits and vegetables in small boxes.

The Fat Controller has often said that Bulgy was right now Sodor's only stand on wheels, and Bulgy is grateful to Thomas and Duck that he is who he is today, and he is happy to be helping Farmer Trotter with his fruits and vegetables.

The fruits and vegetables don't lay eggs like hens and they never complain like passengers! As for the engines on the Little Western, by the summer, life had returned to normal once more, with many more stories to tell.

* * *

**And so, comes the end of my Little Western Engines saga. All stories were rewrites as Thomas and the Mainline Engines was all new stories. More one-shots and sagas to come!**

**Edit: (8/7/2012) There was a typo which a soon fixed, plus there is a new sentence I added at the very end.  
**


	27. Remake 11: Cranky Bugs

**My writing spree continues! It's another WW2-based setting, and it's my ninth season 5 rewrite thus far. This one features Britt Allcroft's most known character, Cranky the crane, a proper intro to him, having been seen in "Make Someone Happy", just not given a full introduction.  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 11: Cranky Bugs**

**Based on the same story**

1941; a very important time for the Second World War. The Great Depression in the United States had come to an end, and the Allies were in demand for war supplies from the United States.

Among the Allies was Sodor itself. The engines working on the North Western Railway - Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Sarah, Edwin, Harry, Kirk, and David, as well as electric engines Vincent, Teresa, and Alex - were doing their best to cope with the war effort. The engines on the mainline would bring soldiers to Barrow via the bridge over the Wanley Channel.

Two other engines were on the North Western Railway, namely Sandra the Z Class and Archibald the 2P. They were on a siding out of the way due to their rudeness and bad behavior against the other engines.

As other engines would pass, Sandra and Archibald would say rude things to them, but they took no notice.

* * *

One August afternoon, the Fat Controller had sent Harry and Edwin to deliver supplies to Brendam Docks where a ship would bring them over to France, one of the Allies.

"You two had better take care with a crane at Brendam," said Edward, "Cranky doesn't like working with us engines, after all."

"Who's Cranky?" asked Harry. He had been a shunting engine at Tidmouth, and never met Cranky before.

"He's Brendam Docks' most busiest crane," Edward explained, "but we call him Cranky because he is often kept working day and night, especially if there is important cargo to be delivered during the night. I know because he had been built around 1923 when Brendam Docks needed a crane."

"We'll take care," said Edwin, but he was worried about meeting Cranky for himself.

* * *

Cranky was a tall crane that stood somewhere between 70 and 80 feet tall in height. He was painted in olive green with black and brown pulleys amongst his mechanism. He also had two work plates on each side that read his name in large, capital letters.

As Edward had said, he was rude to every engine he met. When Harry and Edwin arrived with their train, and Cranky began to make his rude remarks at them.

"You two are useless little green bugs!" Cranky called from above, "If you put your trucks on the inside line, I wouldn't have to travel so far just to unload those heavy tanks onto these ships!"

"That's rubbish!" said Harry indignantly, "When I was working with my brothers and sisters, we always arranged our trucks this way, and on top of all that, no crane has ever complained before!"

"Well, I'm complaining now!" growled Cranky, and some crates he was unloading onto the pier suddenly dropped like bricks, and crashed onto the ground, smashing to bits on impact.

"_What is your problem?!_" Edwin nearly yelled, "Do you even care if those crates had something expensive inside?!"

"Just get out of my sight, both of you!" Cranky snapped, as the workmen began to clear away the wreckage.

"You're just lazy, you know that?" Harry muttered, but it was lucky for him Cranky didn't hear him.

* * *

That evening, Edwin and Harry were telling the other engines about Cranky and his rudeness.

"Cranes are airy fairy things," said Gordon, "they need a lot of attention, like me, in fact."

"Try and see it from Cranky's perspective," added James, "he's up in the air, coping with the elements, and when he looks down, thinks you're just annoying. Is it a wonder he calls you bugs?"

"At least they're not careless enough to have a spin on the turntable," said Sarah, "as they can handle going backwards and forwards, not like two engines I could mention!"

Gordon and James' protests were drowned out by fits of laughter from the other engines.

* * *

But when Cranky heard Gordon and James agreed with him, he became ruder still. He used it to his advantage when Harry and Edwin had to help him the next day.

"Push those trucks of yours closer to me!" he snapped at Harry.

"Whatever," grumbled Harry, and he did too, maybe a little too far, when something hit him on the smokebox.

"OUCH!" Harry cried; Cranky had dropped a crate on him. "You did that on purpose!" No damage was done, but Cranky felt pleased with himself. When Harry was out of the way, Cranky played his next trick on Edwin, who was shunting flatbeds.

"If you push those flatbeds on the outside line, it'll be easier for me to load up!"

Edwin sighed, and did as Cranky said. When he had done so, Cranky dropped timber onto the tracks, and not the flatbeds. Timber flew everywhere and the rope was untied.

"Silly Eddie!" laughed Cranky, "Why didn't you know my arm couldn't reach you there?!"

"You stupid idiot crane!" shouted Edwin, but Cranky was laughing too hard to care. The Fat Controller was most annoyed with the two tank engines.

"Cranky has an important job to do," he said crossly, "but I hear from him you have not been helpful at all!"

"It wasn't our faults," Edwin and Harry sulked.

"You will go to the sheds and think of how you can improve your behavior tomorrow!"

Edwin and Harry were most upset. Why didn't the Fat Controller believe they were being bullied by Cranky?

* * *

The Fat Controller then heard that a windstorm would come that night, and he ordered his engines to be ready for when the storm came.

Gordon and Henry were at Tidmouth with Edwin and Harry, leaving Percy, James and Sarah to sleep with Edward at Brendam, also having to put up with Cranky's mocking.

"He's so mean," Percy complained, "I wish I were at Tidmouth."

"We can't," said Sarah, "the sheds are full as we know it."

"We're sure to be safe here from that blasted wind," said James.

Thomas was happy being at Ffarquhar with Annie and Clarabel. He would have shared his shed, but it was much too small. David and Kirk were also safe at Norramby and Kirk Ronan, respectively, as were Vincent, Teresa and Alex in their sheds at Kildane.

But at Brendam, James was about to be wrong about being safe. A tramp-steamer was trying to float it's way through the wind and rain, and the captain and his crew tried to keep it under control, but it suddenly ran aground!

Cranky was standing high above the engines, and he didn't even flinch when lightning flashed and thunder roared.

Then, disaster struck!

The tramp-steamer ran aground, straight into his stand!

"Look out, Cranky!" the engines yelled, but Cranky didn't hear them until it was too late!

"_ARRRGH!_"

Cranky's hook somehow managed to grasp onto one of the shed supports, sending the shed collapsing on Edward, James, Percy, and Sarah!

"HEEEELP!" the engines shouted.

"I can't!" called Cranky.

* * *

The next morning at Tidmouth, Harry and Edwin were still sulking about Cranky. For the last two days, he had been nothing but trouble to them. The Fat Controller came to see them, Gordon and Henry.

"There's been a terrible disaster at Brendam," said the Fat Controller, "Sarah, Percy, Edward, and James are covered up by the shed, which was toppled over by Cranky, who was toppled over by a tramp-steamer that run aground."

"I knew that foolish crane would get struck by karma!" Edwin muttered, but Harry heard him.

"It happens to all of us," Harry said firmly, "be reasonable, Edwin; what about our friends? Do they deserve to be stuck too?"

"Harry is right," said the Fat Controller, "we must help them! Gordon and Henry will run the trains, while the Peel Godred branchline's service will continue as normal. I will cancel services on the branchlines at Ffarquhar, Kirk Ronan and Norramby so Thomas, David and Kirk will help with the rescue operation. Harry and Edwin, you're needed too."

* * *

The five engines were soon working to clear away the mess. The tramp-steamer was put aside, and repairs on Cranky's dock took about a few days, as the tramp-steamer completely destroyed it, and it was made of steel.

With the help of some tugboats, Cranky was slowly lifted upright, with Edwin being used to help correct Cranky's position, just in case.

Cranky himself had suffered little damage, mostly to his windows. He was bolted firmly in place, and once that was done, he lifted the shed, freeing Sarah, Edward, Percy and James.

"Thank you," said Sarah gracefully, "What would we have done without you?"

"Well," chuckled Cranky, "I did have to be rescued before I could help you. But I didn't believe it would be a couple of b-"

"Don't even say it," said Harry, giving Cranky a firm look.

"Er, a couple of tank engines, thank you," said Cranky, "and I'm terribly sorry I was rude."

"So it was _you,_" said the Fat Controller firmly, "and I hope you have learnt humility after this."

"Yes, sir," said Cranky, "but you two mites are kind of in my way, so move over please!"

"What do you know!" snapped Edwin, "He's bugging us again!" And he began to puff away crossly.

"Edwin, stop!" cried Harry, "You're still attached to Cranky!"

Everyone expected that Cranky would fall all over again, but thankfully he didn't; his bolts held firmly, yet Cranky swayed rather violently, much to his surprise.

Cranky still looks down on the engines, but after that night, he never says rude things or even calls them "bugs", as he knows they just "mite" bite back! That shows you what karma can do, doesn't it?

* * *

**Yep, it sure does. I did my best when it came to writing.**

**Now you're gonna be asking, "Who are Teresa and Alex?" Well, that's another story altogether. You'll see them very soon.  
**


	28. Remake 12: Horrid Lorry

**My tenth season 5 rewrite kicks off. This one takes place shortly after Cranky Bugs, and no, it does not contradict the second half of "Sudrian Times of War", as Sandra and Archibald were let out if the workload was too much, only to be sent back to their siding in disgrace.  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 12: Horrid Lorry**

**Based on the same story**

After the disaster at Brendam Docks a few weeks back, work on the North Western Railway quickly returned to normal. In spite of the working efforts of all the engines, there was too much to handle, and the Fat Controller had to put Sandra and Archibald back into service, hoping they would behave.

"Finally!" said Archibald, "About time that bloated git of a controller saw some sense and use a real engine like myself!"

"And me," agreed Sandra, "we can't let those silly engines make us look bad!"

However, all was not what it seemed. Sandra had to take Thomas' passengers, but was very rude towards Annie and Clarabel, and bumped them roughly along the branchline.

"What a rude engine!" Annie said to Clarabel.

"Shut up back there!" Sandra snapped, "Coaches are worthless things, not worthy the materials they had been built with!"

"Thomas doesn't bump us like that or call us rude names," Clarabel agreed with Annie.

The passengers complained about the bad service, and the Fat Controller put Sandra back onto the siding until she could control her tempers. Next day, Thomas took out Annie and Clarabel again, and they told him of Sandra's rude behavior.

"I can't believe she would mistreat you like this!" Thomas said crossly, "I'll give her a piece of my mind if I see her next!"

* * *

Archibald's behavior had not improved at all either. One November day, he had to work at Brendam to do shunting work, and he was not happy about it, especially when he came into the docks late, bumping the trucks roughly. Cranky the crane was quick to criticize.

"These ships can't be kept waiting!" grumbled Cranky, "They have important cargo, you know! If they miss their tide, they will be delayed at the docks!"

"Ah, shut it, you tall, dumb, ugly thing!" snapped Archibald crossly, "That cranky blue puffball Edward was nagging me in telling me how to handle those dumb trucks!"

"Makes no difference," snapped Cranky, "you should look up to those ships and show more respect! You are, after all, only little!"

"Little?!" Archibald fumed, "I just want to have a rest and let someone else do my work!"

"Perhaps a lorry should do your job, then!" suggested Cranky. Archibald liked this idea.

"If we have lorries on this island," he said, "then it means less work for me, and good riddance to those dumb engines!" So later that evening, Archibald boasted about what Cranky had said, and his own view on the situation.

The other engines were horrified at such an idea!

"Distorting!" remarked Edwin.

"Disturbing!" spluttered Harry.

"Disorienting!" fumed Sarah.

"Such stuff and nonsense!" said James furiously.

"We engines run this island!" snorted Henry.

"Absolutely ludicrous!" said Gordon, "I wouldn't waste my time listening to things from that crane! I have better things to do like taking the express!"

"What if a lorry does arrive?" Percy asked to no one in particular.

I'm afraid the Fat Controller had ordered a lorry to help, along with two more.

* * *

The next morning, Cranky had unloaded the third lorry onto the ground, when Edward arrived to take some trucks to Tidmouth.

"Hey, you down there," called Cranky, "your job is done now these lorries are taking over! One of them wants to talk to you!"

The first lorry was very rude.

"What's that blue steaming lump of scrap iron doing here?" he said, "Be off with you!"

Edward said nothing, and just simply puffed away with his trucks.

* * *

When Archibald met up with the three lorries that evening, he decided to speak with them.

"I want a word with you!" he called to them.

"What do you want, steamer?" the second lorry demanded.

"I actually feel how you three feel," Archibald explained, "working with losers and all."

"Well, yeah, but you are an engine like them!" the third lorry said rudely.

"That's as may be," said Archibald, "yet you are the enemy of my enemy, in other words, my friends."

The three lorries looked at each other.

"If I help you," Archibald explained, "we can make those losers look bad, and then Fat Hatt will get rid of them, and he'll have no choice but to turn to us, as well as my friend Sandra."

"You got yourself a deal," said Lorry 1.

"What do we get in return?" asked Lorry 3.

"All the stone you can wish for," said Archibald.

"Deal!" said Lorry 2. And the three lorries chattered excitedly. Archibald smirked to himself. _That went well, _he thought to himself. But he didn't know things would go wrong...

* * *

The next day, the lorries set out to make sure they would prove better than the engines. When Percy was shunting Gordon's express, he saw Lorry 1 being rude to Sarah and Edwin. The lorry then saw Percy.

"Oh look!" he taunted, "It's another little green goblin on wheels! _You'll _be scrapped! Wait and see when I prove my worth on this useless railway!"

"Well bust my buffers! What a horrid lorry!" exclaimed Edwin.

"Disgraceful!" agreed Sarah.

* * *

Thomas' branchline ends at Ffarquhar, and beyond the station was Anopha quarry. The line leading to Anopha runs alongside the road, and there is a crossing, which didn't have gates, and there were no fences separating the rails and roads.

Thomas, being the only engine on his branchline was allowed as long as he took care, which he always did. He would blow his whistle, and people and their horses or cars would stand clear, and Thomas would puff down the line to the quarry with his trucks rolling behind him.

On this day, Thomas saw Lorry 2 while he was shunting trucks.

"Well, well, well," Lorry 2 mocked, "no wonder this railway is a terrible mess! You should be in a siding rusting away, not working at this quarry!"

"That's what you think," snapped Thomas, "The Fat Controller knows that I'm a really useful engine!"

"Useful?! Bah!" the lorry laughed, "Just toodle off, you blue lump of scrap!"

"Toodle?!" Thomas spluttered furiously, "_Lump of scrap?! _Let me tell you-!"

The manager of the quarry came to stop the argument.

"That's enough!" he said firmly, "Don't bother arguing with him, Thomas. There's no work here for you today, I'm afraid."

Thomas sighed and he puffed away back to Ffarquhar. The lorry smirked triumphantly.

* * *

Meanwhile, David was to take some flour from Ballahoo to Kirk Ronan where it would be taken to the flour mill to make English muffins, bread, and other wheat. But there, David saw Lorry 3!

"Why are you here?" David asked.

"We three are doing your work now," Lorry 3 said, "you're too slow to start up! For us lorries, a key to the ignition, and we're off!"

"I'm sorry," said the flour mill manager, "but times are changing."

"David may be old," said the fireman, "but he still has life in him yet!"

"Come on, David," said the driver, "I'm sure passengers will still use us. We have a passenger train due to take in three hours."

David puffed sadly away to the sheds.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thomas was with Annie and Clarabel, puffing into Hackenbeck tunnel. In his race with Bertie, Thomas won because he could go through the tunnel, and Bertie went over the hill.

Lorry 2's rear was loaded to the brim with rock, and his driver was driving him very recklessly.

"Watch it buddy!" a motorist shouted as Lorry 2 dodged him.

"Out of my way!" shouted Lorry 2. Suddenly, his driver jumped clear as Lorry 2 left the road. Lorry 2 had landed and tumbled near the tracks, but his driver managed to survive, but with injuries.

As he puffed out of the tunnel, Thomas saw the wrecked lorry.

"Stop driver!" he said, and his driver did. Thomas could see Lorry 2 was a mangled wreck.

"What a mess," exclaimed the driver.

"No kidding," groaned his driver, "rotten roads! But anyway, I need some help to get to the hospital."

Thomas' driver and fireman led Lorry 2's driver into Clarabel, and told the guard about the accident.

"I'll call for help when we reach Elsbridge," said the guard.

Thomas pulled into Elsbridge where the guard phoned for the breakdown train, while the lorry's driver was taken to the hospital to recover.

* * *

The manged remains of Lorry 2 were taken to Wellsworth, and Harry began to laugh at him.

"What is this lump of scrap?" he teased.

"I'll be back," replied the lorry, "so you can wipe that silly smile off your smokebox!"

"Pah!" laughed Harry, and blew steam at him. Then a tow vehicle pulled up and on its flatbed was Lorry 3.

"What happened to him?" asked Harry's driver.

"He was overloaded with too many sacks of flour," said the lorry's driver, "and he broke down as a result?"

"Not very useful now, eh?" Edward commented.

"GRRAAAH!" the lorries growled.

* * *

At Tidmouth Harbor, Sarah was in giggle fits.

"They got Lorry 1 on a barge!" she giggled, "What happened to that one?"

"That stupid lorry driver didn't watch where he was going," said the foreman, "and his lorry plunged into the sea as a result!"

Sarah laughed so hard at Lorry 1 she nearly cried. "You say we're useless? Look at you now!" she teased.

Lorry 1 didn't answer; he was shivering from the cold November water. All three lorries were gathered at Wellsworth to be taken away by Henry in a couple of days. Edwin came by the day before they left and grinned.

"Well, well, well, the Brothers Grimm!" he chuckled, "Smashed, Broken, and Sunk!" He meant Lorries 2, 3, and 1, respectively.

When the Fat Controller heard that Archibald had some involvement in their plan, he was banished to the same siding as Sandra. But the lorries never returned, and the engines worked very hard to make sure they never will.

As for the driver of Lorry 2, he recovered from his injuries, and he now worked as a porter for Wellsworth. I think he was happy in his new position.

* * *

**That****'s Horrid Lorry done with. There's 16 more season 5 episodes left to rewrite, but I'm sure I can rewrite the whole season while fitting it into the RWS timeline.  
**

**More to come!  
**


	29. Special 1: Sodor's Green 5

**Another story arrives at the station! This time, it's a rewrite of a book itself, featuring one of the most popular characters, Henry the Green 5 himself! In the story is another of my characters, Klondike the C2 Atlantic. Klondike's name comes from the nickname of the C2's, after the 1897 Klondike Gold Rush. Plus you'll see a preserved engine there and...  
**

**I'll let you figure it out yourself. Note; Henry mentions having met her (or him as the book states) in book 39.  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Special 1: Sodor's Green 5**

**Based on "Henry the Green Engine" by the Rev. W. Awdry**

Henry the green engine originally arrived on Sodor in 1920. He was built around 1919 from plans that were stolen from Sir Nigel Gresley, which looked like a cross between a C1 Atlantic and an A1 pacific. It was clear as to why Gresley rejected the plans used for Henry; Henry's firebox was small, and not even the best coal in Britain would make him steam properly, and I'm sorry to say that Henry was, to say the least, a very poor steamer.

Come 1920, Sir Topham Hatt, then called the Fat Director, requested for a C1 Atlantic, but he ended up with Henry instead. The Fat Director was initially displeased with what he was given, and wanted to write a letter of protest saying there must have been some sort of mistake. But he was in need of locomotives, and locomotives for sale did not grow on trees, so he had to put up with his unexpected purchase.

Although Henry was lucky to have a home, he was still plagued with his faulty design. In other words, Henry was a lemon. In 1922, he stopped at Ballahoo tunnel refusing to come out, insisting his paint would be spoiled by the rain. The Fat Director, his crew, guard, and passengers tried to get Henry to move, even with David's help, but it was no use. As a result, Henry was bricked in the tunnel, and it was said he would be there for always and always.

Although he was given his punishment, Henry did get a chance to come out again when Gordon broke down with the express and Edward could not move the train himself. Henry did well with helping Henry, and when asked what color he wanted, Henry requested to be painted blue like Edward. However, for a long time afterward, people kept mistaking him for Gordon, much to both big engines' annoyance.

It gotten worse when Henry had a trip to Crovan's Gate, and was given spares of Gordon's buffers. By autumn 1930, he was offered a new coat of paint, and asked for green, just so he could be separated from Gordon. It worked out, much to their relief, but Henry was still plagued and had constant rebuilds and modifications at Crovan's Gate, still having not recovered from his stay in his tunnel. Sometimes he could pull trains, but he often felt he had no strength to even pull two coaches.

Poor Henry had steaming issues, which he complained constantly about, and felt little sympathy, especially when he was late. Gordon and James would make rude remarks to him, while Edward and Percy were more caring for their friend. Sometimes, Thomas would tease Henry for being late, other times he felt bad for Henry.

But come 1934, Henry had no idea his life was about to change forever...

* * *

"I suffer dreadfully, and no one cares!" Henry moaned to James at Tidmouth.

"Rubbish, Henry," snorted James, "you don't work hard enough! I don't have time to listen to your whinging all day!" He set off to take his stopping passenger train to Vicarstown.

The Fat Director (by now the Fat Controller) spoke to Henry too.

"You are too expensive, Henry," he said gravely, "You have had lots of new parts and new paint too, but they've done you no good. If we can't make you better, we must get another engine instead of you."

This made Henry, his driver, and fireman very sad. It wasn't Henry's fault; it was merely the way he was built and couldn't help it.

"Today, you will take a light passenger service along the mainline," continued the Fat Controller, "I will have a word with your crew as you puff along the track."

* * *

Percy had arranged Henry's coaches at platform 2. Henry sluggishly backed onto his coaches. The Fat Controller had taken off his coat and hat, and put on overalls. Another engine was on the platform next to Henry, a C2 Atlantic, in LNER green.

"Look who it is," the C2 snickered, "it's Henry the weakling."

"I'm not weak, Klondike!" Henry snapped. Klondike the C2 had been recently been put on trial should hope for Henry had been given up all together.

"Of course you aren't," Klondike smirked, "you are nothing more than just a failed experiment!"

"I'll let you know I've done more than you think when I helped Edward with Gordon's express!" Henry retorted. The Fat Controller and his crew heard nothing of the argument.

"Henry is a 'bad steamer'," his fireman explained, "I build up his fire, but it doesn't give enough heat."

Then the guard blew his whistle and Henry set off.

"See you never, failed engine!" Klondike laughed rudely. James had saw everything from his platform and was cross.

"Aren't you just a bully!" he snapped angrily, "The Fat Controller doesn't approve of bullying, you know!"

"Shut it, you rusty red lump of scrap iron!" Klondike said rudely, "You're as pathetic as that Henry is!"

"How dare you!" James roared, "I've pulled trucks over Gordon's hill, and I've pulled the express when Gordon was stuck!"

Klondike laughed again. "You? Pull trucks over a hill? That's nothing at all!"

Before James could argue further, Klondike set off, laughing. James was frustrated at Klondike, but James knew just how Henry felt when the former was rude to the latter.

* * *

Henry did his best, but he didn't make it far. His steam pressure was low, and he stopped outside of Wellsworth.

_Oh dear!_ Henry thought sadly, _I shall have to go away._

Henry's driver called for help, and Edward took over Henry's train. Henry was put onto a siding out of the way.

"What do you think is wrong, fireman?" the Fat Controller asked.

The fireman mopped his face. "Excuse me, sir," he replied, "but the coal is wrong. We've had a poor lot lately, and today it's worse. The other engines can manage; they have big fireboxes. Henry's is small and can't make the heat. With Welsh coal, he'd be a different engine."

Right now, the mainline engines had to deal with a poor supply of coal, and Henry suffered the worst of it.

"It's expensive," said the Fat Controller thoughtfully, "but Henry must have a fair chance. James shall go and fetch some."

Henry was anxious; he never heard of Welsh coal before, and wondered how it would make a difference.

_Will it make me a healthier engine?_ he thought, _Or am I really heading for scrap?_

* * *

Henry's answer came sooner than he expected. In a couple days' time, James had brought high-grade Welsh coal from the Great Western Railway which used that sort of coal. Henry's crew were excited.

"Now we'll show them, Henry old fellow!"

James watched from the sheds, wondering if the Fat Controller had made the right choice in bringing Welsh coal. Henry's driver and fireman oiled his joints and polished his brass until it shone like gold.

Henry's fire was already lit so the fireman "made it" carefully. He put large lumps of coal like a wall round the outside, then covered the glowing middle part with smaller lumps.

"You're spoiling my fire," Henry complained.

"Wait and see," said the fireman, "we'll have a roaring fire, just when we want it!"

* * *

Henry steamed into Tidmouth station, and was surprised himself how well the Welsh coal worked. He didn't feel weak, he felt he had strength he never knew he had before. His water boiled nicely, and had to let off steam to show how happy he was. The Fat Controller had come out to see him.

"How are you, Henry?"

"Pip peep peep!" whistled Henry, "I feel fine!"

"Have you a good fire, driver?"

"Never better sir, and plenty of steam."

"No record breaking," warned the Fat Controller, smiling, "don't push him too hard!"

"Henry won't need pushing, sir; I'll just have to hold him back!"

When the guard blew the whistle and when he set out of Tidmouth, Henry did very well for the first time in years. He wanted to go fast as Gordon, but the driver would not let him.

"Steady, old fellow," he said, "there's plenty of time!"

* * *

Henry steamed into Knapford Junction. He was running quite early, and Thomas would arrive any minute with Annie and Clarabel.

"Wait till he sees how early I am," he chuckled, "that'll stop his teasing."

At last, Thomas puffed in.

"Where have you been, lazybones?" teased Henry, "I can't wait for dawdling tank engines like you!" he said as the guard blew his whistle, "Goodbye!" And he disappeared into the tunnel.

"Whoooosh!" exclaimed Thomas, "Have you ever seen anything like it?"

"I never have," said Annie.

"Nor me," agreed Clarabel, "Henry's stronger than ever."

The Fat Controller was pleased too with Henry's trial run on Welsh coal. He decided to keep Henry in service, but for Klondike, he was to be used if Henry should fail, and Klondike become concerned of his own survival and used the possibility of Henry failing to his advantage.

"I have to have a place here," he said to himself, "I will not be bested by a failure!"

* * *

Lots of ships use Tidmouth Harbor by the sea. Passenger ships have spotless paint and shining brass. Other ships, although smaller and dirtier, are important as well. They take coal, machinery and other things abroad, and bring back meat, timber and things people need.

Fishing boats also come here. They unload the fish on the quay. Some of it sent to markets at Tidmouth, and some goes in a special train to other places beyond. The railwaymen called this train the Flying Kipper.

One evening in the winter of 1935, Henry's driver said, "we'll be out early tomorrow. We've got to take the Flying Kipper. Don't tell Gordon," he whispered, "but I think if we pull the Kipper nicely, the Fat Controller will let us pull the express."

"Hurrah!" cried Henry excitedly, "That will be lovely."

But he didn't count on Klondike overhearing the conversation.

"No you won't," Klondike muttered to himself, "if you crash, the Fat Controller will scrap you, and I will be the new number three, wait and see, Henry!"

Klondike had to take a goods train before the Flying Kipper, and the C2 decided to make it seem like an accident so Henry could possibly be sent away.

* * *

In the early morning, Henry was ready at 5:00. The ground was covered in snow and frost. Men hustled and shouted, loading the vans with crates of fish. The last door banged, the guard showed his green lamp, and the Flying Kipper was ready to depart.

Henry's wheels slipped on the icy rails as he set off.

"Come on! Come on! Don't be silly! Don't be silly!" he puffed to the vans.

The vans shuddered and groaned due to the movement and the smell of fish. "Trock, trick, trock, trick, all right, all right!" they answered grudgingly.

"That is better, that is better," Henry puffed happily, as the Flying Kipper drew speed.

Clouds of smoke and steam poured from his funnel into the cold air, and when his fireman put more coal in the firebox, the fire shone brightly on the snow around.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry," panted Henry. He whooshed under bridges and clattered through stations, green signal lights shown as they passed.

They were doing well after they crossed the viaduct leading to Cronk. The sun was slowly rising, and Henry and his crew saw a yellow signal as they neared Kildane, meaning the train should slow down. The driver shut off steam, preparing to stop, but the home signal was green.

"All clear, Henry! Away we go!"

They didn't know the points from the mainline to a siding were frozen, and that the signal was meant to be red for danger, but a fall of snow forced it down.

* * *

Klondike's goods train was waiting to let the Flying Kipper pass. Klondike had tricked the signalman to have the signal at green and have the points set to the siding. The C2 knew personally it would get rid of Henry, or so he hoped.

His driver and fireman were having coca in the brakevan with the guard. He pulled out his watch. "The Kipper is due."

"Who cares?" asked the fireman, "This is good cocoa."

"Come on, fireman," said the driver, getting up, "back to our engine."

"Hey!" grumbled the fireman, "I haven't finished my cocoa yet!"

Suddenly from out of nowhere, Henry crashed into the brakevan which broke, and the three men were shot into the air like jack-in-the-boxes, and landed in the snow outside.

Henry's driver and fireman jumped clear before the crash. The fireman fell head first into the snow, kicking so hard it was difficult for the driver to pull him out.

Henry lay on his side in surprise, and Klondike's fireman waved his empty mug.

"You great clumsy engine!" he roared, "The best cup of cocoa I've ever had, and you bump into me and spill it all!"

"Never mind your cocoa, fireman," laughed Klondike's driver, "run and telephone the breakdown gang!"

Klondike felt a bump, but he wasn't shocked; his plan was so far working.

"Henry will be scrapped now!" he chuckled to himself.

* * *

Edward had brought the breakdown train and the workmen, and helped to clear away the mess. Henry felt ill once more, and was nervous when the Fat Controller was on board Edward.

"The signal was down, sir..."

"Cheer up, Henry; it wasn't your fault. Ice and snow caused the accident. I'm sending you to Crewe, a fine place for sick engines. They'll give you a new shape and a larger firebox. You'll feel a different engine, and won't need special coal anymore. Won't that be nice?"

"Yes, sir," said Henry doubtfully. Klondike was cross. He wanted Henry scrapped, not rebuilt.

"My plan is foiled," he muttered to himself. But Klondike wasn't off the hook; when the Fat Controller heard from the signalman that the C2 had involvement in trying to get rid of Henry, the Fat Controller sent Klondike back to the LNER, with a letter asking not to return him, as he was nothing but trouble.

* * *

Henry was taken to Crewe from Barrow by another engine. A man was there to greet the Fat Controller.

"Ah, Topham, my dear friend," said the man, shaking the Fat Controller's hand.

"Good to see you too, William," said the Fat Controller.

"You know him?" asked Henry.

"Why yes," said the Fat Controller, "this is my longtime friend, William Stanier."

"I hear you've had problems," said Stanier, "not to worry, my men and I are willing to rebuild you."

"How?" asked Henry.

"We are making our own fleet of Black 5 4-6-0's," Stanier began, "as you are of similiar wheel arrangement, we will take you apart, and fabricate new parts to replace your old ones."

"That's understandable," said Henry, but he didn't quite fully understand. Several weeks later, Henry was surprised when he saw himself in a mirror. He was now in the shape of a Black 5, as Stanier had promised. However, he wasn't painted green with red stripes, but rather, in light gray.

"You must be one of us," said a female voice. Henry looked up, and saw an LMS Jubilee class standing in front of him, and on the track to Henry's left.

"Well, actually," Henry admitted, "I've been having a rebuild. I'm from the Island of Sodor, run by Sir Topham Hatt."

"Did you say Sir Topham Hatt?" asked the engine in surprise, "The workmen have mentioned him here at the works."

"I did," smiled Henry, "oh, and my name is Henry, by the way."

"My name is..." She looked down at her buffers sadly.

"You... don't have a name?" asked Henry.

"No," said the engine, "I go by my number, 5596."

"All engines ought to have names, don't they?" asked Henry.

"They should," agreed 5596, "it shows you belong."

Henry told 5596 about his life and friends on Sodor, and 5596 told Henry that she had recently been built a few months back in January. Then Stanier arrived with the Fat Controller.

"Ah, no. 5596," said Stanier, "I see you've met Henry, no. 3 of the North Western Railway."

"Ah, pardon my interruption, sirs," said Henry, "but what's with my gray coat of paint?"

"Ah yes," said Stanier, "this is an undercoat, Henry. You will be painted in traditional LMS black goods livery with your number railway company on you."

"It was nice to speak to you, Henry," said 5596, "I hope we meet again. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye, 5596," said Henry as the Jubilee class left for work.

* * *

Henry was painted up in his temporary black livery. He was given red lining, and on his tender was NWR, and he had his number 3 on his cab, both in yellow.

Henry's fireman gave his engine a test on regular coal, and it burned perfectly. Stanier and the Fat Controller were pleased; Henry was now better than ever before.

It was time for Henry to make his return to Sodor. The Fat Controller boarded his cab, Henry was refueled with fresh coal and water, and he was ready for the journey to Crovan's Gate. He steamed alongside the LMS countryside, whistling to engines as he passed. The engines were surprised to see an LMS design with NWR on his tender.

When Henry reached Barrow, he was turned around for the return journey to Sodor. He wondered what the others would think of him in his new shape. When he was turned around, Henry set off for Crovan's Gate, and there, he was given his proper green paint with red stripes.

Now don't get me wrong; Henry liked being at Crewe, but he was happy to be home again. Crowds of people waited to see Henry arrive in his new shape. He looked so splendid and strong they gave him three cheers.

"Peep peep pip pip peep! Thank you very much," he whistled happily.

I'm sorry to say that a lot of children were often late for school, because they wait to see Henry go by! They often saw him pulling the express. Henry did it do well that it made Gordon rather jealous, and he was not afraid to say so.

* * *

"Why should Henry have a new shape?" he grumbled a few years after Henry's return, March 1939. By now, Gordon too was in a new shape, having been rebuilt himself.

"A shape good enough for me is good enough for him," Gordon continued, "he goes gallivanting off to Crewe, leaving us to do his work. It's disgraceful! ...and there's another thing; Henry whistles too much. No respectable engine ever whistles loudly at stations! It isn't wrong," he finished, "but we just don't do it!"

"You're right, Gordon," agreed James, "I mean, Henry used to be a quiet, unhappy git, and now he's just too big for his own buffers!"

Henry felt most upset.

"Never mind," Percy whispered kindly, "I'm glad you are home again. I like your whistling."

Henry felt a bit better after Percy's kind words, but still felt put down by Gordon and James.

"Goodbye, Henry," called Gordon the next morning, as he left for the express, "we are glad to have you with us again, but be sure and remember what I said about whistling!"

* * *

Gordon was still not in a good mood when he arrived at Barrow-in-Furness. There was 5596, waiting to take his passengers across the LMS.

"You must be Gordon, I presume," said 5596.

"Yes, I- Wait, how do you know my name?" Gordon asked in surprise.

"Henry told me about you while he was at Crewe," 5596, "I'm no. 5596, but I've been named Bahamas in 1936, after the Bahamas itself."

"Okay then, Bahamas," Gordon sighed. When he ran around his train for the return trip to Tidmouth, he told her about Henry's recent attitude.

"Henry did seem friendly when I met him a few years back," said Bahamas calmly, "and he did tell me he can get a bit boastful himself."

Gordon was surprised. It was not the reaction he expected from Bahamas. He thought she'd be shocked that Henry would be boastful. Before he could continue, the guard blew his whistle for Gordon to depart.

"I better be off then," said Gordon, and blew his whistle, but it seemed to continue blowing after his driver let go of the chain!

Bahamas cringed at the loud noise, and many passengers and station staff held their ears in annoyance.

"Oh, someone stop that noise, _PLEASE!_" Gordon yelled as he went along the line.

* * *

Meanwhile at Wellsworth, Henry arrived with a stopping passenger to Vicarstown.'

"Hello Henry," said Edward, "you look splendid. I was pleased to hear your happy whistle yesterday."

"Thank you, Edward," smiled Henry. Then he heard something. "Sh sh! Can you hear something?"

Edward listened, and far away, getting louder and louder was the sound of Gordon's whistle.

"It sounds like Gordon," said Edward, "and it ought to be Gordon. But Gordon never whistles like that."

Gordon raced down his hill, whistle blowing long and loud. He raced by at a tremendous rate! He didn't look at Henry or Edward, he was purple in the boiler, and his whistle sounded like it would burst at any moment. He screeched through Wellsworth and disappeared.

"Well!" said Edward.

"It isn't wrong," chuckled Henry, "but we just don't do it!" And told Edward what Gordon said yesterday morning.

* * *

Gordon screeched along the line. People got out of their houses, air-raid sirens started, five fire brigades got ready to go out, horses upset their carts, and old ladies dropped their parcels.

At Tidmouth, was the noise so bad! Porters and passengers held their ears, and so did the Fat Controller. He gave a lot of orders, but no one heard them as Gordon's whistle continued blowing. The Fat Controller got into Gordon's cab.

"_Take him away!_" he shouted at the top of his lungs, "**AND STOP THAT NOISE!**"

Gordon was uncoupled, and puffed sadly away onto a siding. He whistled when he crossed the points, on the siding, and even when the last deafened passenger left Tidmouth station.

Two fitters with earplugs climbed up to knock his whistle valve in place... and then was the silence.

James puffed by, but he said nothing as he went to take over for Gordon's express.

* * *

Gordon slunk into Tidmouth Sheds, and was happy that it was empty.

"Thank goodness for that," he muttered. But that evening, the others came to the sheds.

"It isn't wrong," Henry murmured to no one in particular, "but we just don't do it."

"Whistles?" Gordon sulked, "Bah."

No one mentioned whistles! Henry was happy to be home on Sodor again, and I'm sure there are more adventures about him waiting to happen. Wouldn't you agree with me?

* * *

**5596 Bahamas might be making a return to the series, but that'll wait another day.**

**I contradicted The Railways of Sodor episode 8 and here's why; according to the illustrations and context, Gordon and Percy would have to be familiar with Henry's accident, why Gordon says "leaving us to do his work" and why Percy says "I'm glad you're home again". And why would Percy arrive in 1949 after the accident? That makes no sense, right? So I assumed Percy would have arrived in the early 1930's, more specifically, 1931.**

**Which brings me to the dates of the events of "Tank Engine Thomas Again" in my own RWS timeline. I think the Knapford to Elsbridge branchline would have extended to Hackenbeck by 1929, and eventually to Ffarquhar by 1933. I did see pictures on Google for 1930's British buses, and I saw some of them looked similiar to Bertie, giving me a suggestion that Bertie would have arrived on Sodor in the 1920's/1930's, not the late 1940's.  
**

**And I know my timeline does look a bit messy, I just want to make events of the first twelve books consistent as I could, if you know what I mean.  
**

**Edit: 8/18/12 - I changed the date of the events of Gordon's Whistle, to 1939, as by now, Gordon would have been rebuilt to his current shape. I will be doing a season 5 rewrite to explain it, wait and see.  
**


	30. Story 12: Bill, Ben and Chelsea

**After several rewrites, a new story approaches! This one's a remake of a story I did in 2010, and I believe this one is much better, and more RWS-esque. Features two characters by DJ Scales. This story is a modern day setting, and by 2012, those two would be nineteen.  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Story 12: Bill, Ben and Chelsea**

**Based on the original (2010) story "Bill, Ben and Betty"**

The Sodor China Clay Company was founded in 1946, shortly after World War 2 had ended. The first engine to run on the line was a Midland Railway 1116A 0-4-0 saddle tank named Phillip.

Phillip had been on Sodor before 1946, from 1915 to late 1921 when the North Western Railway was in its early stages of development, and did shunting alongside Thomas, Simon, and Geoff. By the time Alfred and Cecil arrived, there was no further use for Phillip and the other six Midland engines.

There wasn't much china clay to go around back in the day, but Phillip didn't mind the hard work. But by 1954, the poor tank engine felt overworked. The second Fat Controller, Sir Charles Topham Hatt, saw to this and two new saddle tank engines were built using plans from two small engines known as "Alfred" and "Judy". They became Bill and Ben, and come 1955, Phillip was the last of his kind, and he went to the Locomotive Museum at Vicarstown, and has been there since.

Now it was 2006, and Bill and Ben found themselves working harder than usual.

"There's too much trucks to handle!" Bill complained.

"I ache so much I can't even make a joke," Ben agreed.

The manager of the China Clay company was worried. He knew that Bill and Ben needed help, but the route had gone under a very low bridge, and had been since 1988. That meant BoCo and Edward could not help them.

* * *

One cool February evening, Bill and Ben stayed with Salty the diesel at Brendam Docks.

"Ye lads look as though you've been bitten on yer buffers!" Salty said in his fisherman accent.

"We do need another engine for our line," said Bill.

"But other than the narrow gauge engines," added Ben, "no engine is as short as we are."

"It be a shame, you two," sighed Salty. Then the twins remembered something they heard about a long time ago.

"Bill," said Ben, "do you remember the Flying Bufferbeam?"

"What is this Flying Bufferbeam?" asked Salty.

"Flying Bufferbeam is believed to be Britain's smallest standard-gauge steam locomotive," explained Ben, "she was built to the order of Courtaulds Ltd. in 1936 at a cost of 840 pounds!"

"Her drive wheels are two feet diameter," continued Bill, "and was built by Peckett!"

"She'd be a great help to us!" said the twins proudly. Salty was amazed.

"She is a very interesting locomotive, my friends" he said, "you could tell this to the Fat Controller if you get the chance."

* * *

The next day, when Bill and Ben were taking a train to Wellsworth for Henry, they saw Edward at the station siding, and they explained everything.

"Have you told your manager about this?" Edward asked.

"We have," said Bill.

"He's going to have a word with the Fat Controller," said Ben.

"Well I hope it turns out well," said Edward.

The Fat Controller and the China Clay company manager Mr. Stone agreed to have the Flying Bufferbeam temporarily borrowed to help Bill and Ben.

* * *

A few days later, the two men were brought by Bear to the Buckinghamshire Railway Centre, home of the Flying Bufferbeam. Bear was warmly welcomed by the engines living there. He got on with one of Mavis' brothers, named Colin, painted in British Railways blue livery with hazard stripes, and without the cowcatchers and sideplates.

Bear was also surprised to see and engine painted like Thomas, but in the shape of a North British Locomotive co. 0-6-0T, number 24564. His real name was Coventry.

"I'm painted like your friend for Thomas days events," he explained, and told Bear about Day Out with Thomas events.

"I'll have to ask Thomas if he knows of those events," said Bear to himself. The Fat Controller and Mr. Stone spoke to the volunteers of the BRC, asking if they could borrow Flying Bufferbeam for the time being.

"We're sorry," said a volunteer, "we'd like to, but 1900's undergoing her overhaul, and we don't know when she'll be restored."

They led the two Sodor men to the workshops, and there was Flying Bufferbeam in pieces, that meant she was being repaired and not scrapped.

"It's true," said another volunteer, "but we can let you have copies of her original plans."

"Thank you very much," said the Fat Controller.

"It might take time," added Mr. Stone, "but Bill and Ben will be pleased with the extra help they're getting!"

Once the two men gotten copies of the Flying Bufferbeam's plans, they, along with Bear, made the return trip to Sodor.

* * *

Mr. Stone spoke to Bill and Ben.

"A new engine is being built," he told them, "the Flying Bufferbeam is having her overhaul, and so we're building a replica of her, and it will be a permanent member."

Bill and Ben were very pleased.

"Oh, thank you sir!" they squeaked happily.

"It might take a few months, depending on the build," continued Mr. Stone, "don't work yourselves too hard."

"Yes sir," said the twins. Even while they worked, Bill and Ben couldn't contain their excitement. Jim (son of Bill's driver) and Tim (son of Ben's driver) were often called in to help with the construction of No. 3, which was the working name for the new engine. The thirteen year old boys were excited at helping to build an engine, as Tim's father was a mechanic before being Ben's driver.

* * *

Six months later, with much blood, sweat and toil, the new engine was completed.

"The naming ceremony will be at Wellsworth," announced the Fat Controller, "so make the new engine welcome as possible."

At Brendam works, No. 3 was given her final inspections. She was painted in the same livery as Bill and Ben were, with the number three on her cab, and "SCC" on her sidetanks with a cloth covering her nameplate underneath on both sides. Jim took control of her controls, while Tim lit the fire.

"It's kinda cramped, isn't it?" groaned Jim.

"I wonder how driver would manage being in Flying Bufferbeam's cab?" added Tim.

The fire was lit successfully, and despite being in a cramped spot, Jim eased No. 3's regulator, and she set off to her destination Wellsworth, where Bill, Ben, Edward, BoCo, Zoey, and Salty were all awaiting No. 3's arrival.

BoCo and Zoey were surprised at No. 3's shape, but not Salty, Edward or the twins.

"She's so tiny," exclaimed Zoey.

"There's no need to be rude," said Edward wisely.

"I wasn't," said Zoey, "I'm just surprised at her size."

"Silence," said the Fat Controller, then he cleared his throat. "Our engines at the China Clay company, Bill and Ben, had been overworked for the past year. With thanks to them and Edward, we have built No. 3 out of plans of the Buckinghamshire Railway Centre's Flying Bufferbeam. Nicholas," he said to Mr. Stone, "would you do the honors."

"I have decided," said Mr. Stone, "to name his engine after my wife of ten years. The China Clay company's number three engine..."

He pulled on the cloth.

"...Chelsea the Flying Bufferbeam engine!"

The engines blew their whistles and tooted their airhorns, and people clapped and cheered. No. 3, now named Chelsea, felt happy.

* * *

Chelsea's later trials went without problem. Compared to her, Bill and Ben were normal-sized, and to the twins, Chelsea was the mouse of standard gauge engines. Despite being small, Chelsea proved to be quite strong.

One day, when Zoey was taking passengers from Brendam, she could swear she saw the trucks moving slowly by themselves.

"There's a ghost on the branchline!" she shrieked in fear. Zoey was glad when the guard blew his whistle, and she set off rather hastily.

Salty and Cranky could see it was Chelsea actually shunting the trucks, and were rather amused.

"What's so funny?" asked Chelsea.

"Yarr, you gave quite a shocker to Zoey," laughed Salty, "you made the trucks look like they moved themselves!"

Even Chelsea found it funny, as did BoCo and Edward, although they never mentioned this to Zoey; she eventually found it out herself, and was not happy.

* * *

Soon Chelsea was working at the China Clay Pits. That was when troubles began.

She couldn't see ahead of her, and found it hard to keep a good look out. The big factor was her front bufferbeam height.

Another issue was her driver and fireman. They were nice to talk to, but were quite squashed in the cab due to Chelsea's low roof.

All those problems together, and poor Chelsea found herself bumping the trucks by mistake.

"Who's this clumsy engine?" they grumbled, "We want Edward or BoCo, she's too dangerous!"

"I'm sorry," sighed Chelsea, "I can't help it if my bufferbeam's too high!"

But the trucks were most annoyed, and thought Chelsea bumped them deliberately.

"We'll teach you!" they muttered, "Just you wait!"

* * *

As Chelsea was arranging trucks for Douglas to take to the Little Western, there was trouble! The trucks knocked her driver out of her cab, and Chelsea was a runaway!

"Help!" she wailed. More trouble lay ahead as Bill was taking on water. He saw Chelsea heading towards him!

"Look out!" he cried. Chelsea's fireman, who was still in the cab, applied the brakes, but it was too late as Chelsea bumped into Bill, knocking his driver off of him onto the ground, and spraying water everywhere!

"Agh!" cried Chelsea's fireman, "I didn't expect a bath during work!"

Mr Stone. came out of his office to see what the problem was.

"I accidentally bumped the trucks, and they pushed me right into Bill," Chelsea said sadly, "I'm truly sorry, sir."

"Don't worry, Chelsea," said Mr. Stone kindly, "it wasn't your fault. It could happen to any engine. We'll have yours and Bill's buffers fixed in no time, but it does mean more work for Ben, I'm afraid. Given your problems, you'll be out of work for a few days."

"What for?" asked Bill.

"Chelsea will have some modifications so she won't keep having accidents like this," Mr. Stone explained, "her cab roof will be removed, making it easier for her crew, and she will have glasses fitted."

* * *

Mr. Stone was as good as his word. When Chelsea came out of Brendam works a few days later, her driver and fireman had no problem of being in her cab. She also had no trouble with shunting the trucks, and made them behave as well as Edward did.

I think Chelsea is happy to be a really useful engine. Wouldn't you agree?

* * *

**Betty was the original name for Chelsea, but I think the new name's better. Chelsea is based upon No. 1900 "Flying Bufferbeam", and as of this writing, it is currently under overhaul. Mr. Nicholas Stone, the manager of the China Clay company, is Burnett Stone's nephew. Jim and Tim are human characters by DJ Scales, both born in 1993. More of DJ's characters will come soon.**

**Still many more tales to come!  
**


	31. Story 13: The Ffarquhar Central

**My writing spree continues once again! It's another original set in 21st century Sodor. This one is about a concept I've imagined for a long time, if Thomas had a third coach with Annie and Clarabel. I might consider doing my own version of "Thomas and his Friends", and (if possible) any future books. This is set in 2009 and 2010, and why the branchline runs to Ulfstead will be expanded upon in the future.  
**

**Plus, it features four of DJ Scales' characters, see who they are!  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Story 13: The Ffarquhar Central**

**Based on the original (2011) story "A New Coach for Thomas"**

Annie and Clarabel have been working with Thomas for many years. They worked with him since 1927 when the original Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway was extending to Hackenbeck, and have been his coaches ever since. The three have had interesting adventures like when Thomas lost his guard at Knapford Junction, when Thomas got fish in his water tank, when Thomas got stuck in the snow at Hackenbeck Tunnel, and most famously Thomas' race with Bertie.

It was now 2009, and the old coaches were starting to feel a bit cramped, especially when the branchline had extended to Ulfstead, deep in the heart of Sodor, and was also a connection with the Arlesdale Railway, often nicknamed the "Arlesdale and Ulfstead Railway". Although, the name has yet to be official.

* * *

Thomas backed into the five-stall engine at Ffarquhar, after a hard day's work of taking passengers between Knapford and Ulfstead. The other engines, Percy, Toby, Paxton and Stanley, were also there.

"Annie, Clarabel, and I have so much work to do, we can barely rest," Thomas sighed.

"Why don't we swap jobs, Thomas?" suggested Paxton, "I would love to admire the scenery."

"I don't think it'll be much difference," grunted Thomas, "if it keeps up, Annie and Clarabel will have to be rebuilt, or I need another coach."

"That's like when you found Victoria at Elsbridge," said Toby, "I don't think the Fat Controller would have the time or money to make a new coach for the branchline."

"Especially when I've recently been built a few years back," agreed Stanley.

Thomas was too tired to reply, and he soon fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Thomas brought Annie and Clarabel to Ffarquhar station.

"Bother," sighed Thomas, "a full train!"

The passengers were crammed into Annie and Clarabel, and when the guard blew his whistle, Thomas set off for Hackenbeck.

The branchline was now double-tracked, so two trains could pass each other without holding up each other. This also affected Hackenbeck tunnel, in which some work in fitting in two tracks had to be done.

Thomas, despite being tired, was early when he pulled into Knapford Junction. He had to take on more water, and then ran around and coupled to Annie.

"You look like you've been working all night," James said.

"There's so much passengers in Annie and Clarabel," sighed Thomas, "I can barely get a chance to get my breath back."

The journey from Ffarquhar to Knapford was downhill, which made it easy for Thomas. But the uphill journey from Knapford to Ulfstead would be the more difficult run.

* * *

Thomas climbed up the hill between Elsbridge and Hackenbeck, trying not to slow down. From behind, the fireman heard a creaking noise.

"Thomas," he said, "the chain between you and Annie has gotten rusty quite recently."

"What's going to happen?" Thomas asked worriedly.

"I think it's going to snap at any time!" said the driver, "We better check them when we reach Hackenbeck."

But they weren't going to get the chance. After the driver said that, the chain between Thomas and Annie broke, and suddenly, Annie and Clarabel rolled down the hill at moderate speeds!

"Help! Help!" the coaches shrieked in fear. The guard was brave; he pulled on the emergency cord and brought the train to a stop.

Thomas backed down onto his coaches, feeling most embarrassed.

"As I thought," said the driver, "we need a replacement chain."

The guard had short links of chain in his compartment in Clarabel, and when Annie was coupled up to him, Thomas backed down at the bottom of the hill, and puffed his hardest all the way to Hackenbeck in hopes of making up for lost time.

* * *

At Ulfstead, Mike and Rex were waiting for Thomas to arrive with his train, but Mike was getting impatient. Rex was worried.

"Where's Thomas?" asked Rex, "He's usually on time and this is quite a first."

"Can't we go now?" Mike grumbled, "My passengers don't like to be kept waiting."

"We can't leave just yet," said Mike's driver, "being impatient could cause us to leave the guard behind like Thomas did."

At last, Thomas steamed into the station, tired and ten minutes late.

"Where've you been?" snapped Mike.

"Annie and Clarabel broke away from me at Hackenbeck hill," said Thomas, "we had to replace the chain there as well."

"What a lark!" chuckled Mike, "You leave your guard behind, and now you break away from your coaches! Whatever next?"

"Now Mike," said Rex, "be reasonable; we all make our mistakes, even when you broke down on purpose to show Jock up if I remember correctly."

Mike scowled at Rex.

"And," continued Rex, "people could have been hurt! Would it be funny then?"

Mike said no more, and when his passengers were boarded, he set off to Arlesdale.

* * *

"I understand the breakaway was not your fault," said the Fat Controller that evening, "but we do need another coach on the branchline."

"But where could we find another coach?" asked Thomas.

"I don't know," said the Fat Controller, "I really don't know..."

The mainline was unable to spare any coaches, as there was so much traffic before the 2009 Christmas season, even at November. The Fat Controller then had an idea.

* * *

The next day, he arrived aboard Gordon's stopping passenger at Crovan's Gate. He knew four of the best employees at Crovan's Gate Steamworks.

One of them was a twenty-year old redhead tomboy with brown eyes, known as Margaret "Maggie" Perkins, daughter of James' driver.

The next was a nineteen-year old brunette with blue eyes, named Edna Hever, the niece of Edward's driver and fireman.

The third was a twenty-two-year old blacksmith with brunette hair and blue eyes, Geoffrey "Geoff" Roberts, son of Gordon's driver.

The last was a twenty-one-year old brunette with brown eyes and glasses, Carlton "Carl" Arkwright, son of Henry's driver.

"I bet you're wondering why I called all four of you here," said the Fat Controller, "Thomas has been having a bit of trouble on his branchline with passengers, as Annie and Clarabel have been overloaded very recently."

"Poor Thomas," murmured Edna, and the others quietly agreed.

"However," continued the Fat Controller, "I've felt that rather than borrow a coach from another line, that you can help build one from scratch. Carlton, where's the plans that were made to build Annie and Clarabel originally?"

"I'm on it, sir," said Carl, and he rifled through the blueprints of the plans that were made to build the locomotives and rolling stock on Sodor's railways, current and past. He found the original plans of Annie and Clarabel, dating circa 1908.

"Ah, yes," said the Fat Controller, "the original plans of Annie and Clarabel, by my grandfather."

"The original Sir Topham Hatt, sir?" asked Geoff.

"Yes, of course, Geoffrey," said the Fat Controller, "when the Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway extended to Tidmouth in 1908, he designed four vertical boiler locomotives known as 'Coffee Pots', and he also designed his own coaching stock, Annie and Clarabel among them. Sadly, all the other coaches had been scrapped by 1931 during the Great Depression, leaving Annie and Clarabel the only ones of their type left."

"That's sad," said Maggie sadly, "pardon me, but what does this have to do with us?"

"That's where you four come in," said the Fat Controller, "you're going to build a replica of a five-compartment coach of the Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway."

"Aren't Annie and Clarabel four compartment coaches?" Maggie asked, scratching her head.

"Well yes," said the Fat Controller, "but my grandfather also designed five-compartment coaches for more passengers. Can you four handle that?"

"We will, sir," said Geoff, and the others agreed.

* * *

Using the original plans of the TK&ELR five-compartment coach, Geoff, Edna, Maggie, Carl, and the workmen at Crovan's Gate Steamworks worked hard to making this replica.

Geoff and the other blacksmiths worked to cast a new frame, the same length as Annie and Clarabel's frames.

Maggie helped in building the interior of the compartments whilst Carl, Edna and several others worked on the exterior.

In about three months' time, the new coach was completed, and Christopher the Class 47 had the honors of bringing the coach to Knapford Junction. The Fat Controller then told Thomas to bring the new coach to Ffarquhar. Thomas was coupled up to the coach, and set off all the way to Ffarquhar.

"I hear you've just been built at Crovan's Gate," Thomas said to the coach, "...what's that? ... What work you're going to do? ... You'll be taking passengers with Annie and Clarabel; they're my coaches I've had for many years. ... I hope you'll work hard too!"

* * *

At last, Thomas and the new coach arrived at Ffarquhar for the ceremony. Annie and Clarabel were lined up side by side, put into place by Percy.

Along with Maggie, Carl, Geoff and Edna, there were three other people. One of them was a twenty-one-year old brunette with blue eyes, it was Julian "Jude" Phillips, the son of Thomas' driver.

Another was a nineteen-year old blond with green eyes, Rebecca "Becky" Marsh, daughter of Percy's fireman.

The third was a twenty-two-year old ginger with brown eyes, Martin "Marty" Jones, son of Toby's fireman.

The Fat Controller spoke up. "The Knapford, Ffarquhar and Ulfstead branchline has been busy over the last few months," he began, "and an incident at Hackenbeck hill had inspired me to have a new coach built at Crovan's Gate, thanks to our finest there." He addressed the four young workers.

"And so, Thomas, this is your third coach, and she will go in between Annie and Clarabel."

"Yes, sir," said Thomas, "but what is her name?"

The Fat Controller was unsure. "I never thought of a name for her," he admitted. It was then that Jude spoke up.

"Sir," he said, "would it be all right with you if it was named after Becky? She really helped Thomas and his friends on the branchline if they were feeling down."

"Thanks, Jude," Becky said. She and Jude were boyfriend and girlfriend.

The Fat Controller spoke to the coach. "Would you like that?"

"Yes, please, sir," said the coach happily, "Becky does sound a cute name."

"Maybe we should call your train, Thomas' ABC," joked Percy. Everyone at the ceremony laughed. Even Thomas, Annie and Clarabel found it funny.

* * *

Becky is happy to run with her new sisters Annie and Clarabel. She had more room on the inside, and knows not to hurt her passengers.

As Thomas' passenger runs from Knapford to Ulfstead became highly popular, the Fat Controller also restored an old van from the London, Brighton and South Coast Railway named Drew, who ran behind Clarabel.

Thomas' train went in the order of Annie, Becky, Clarabel, and Drew. His train was given the name "Ffarquhar Central" after the branchline. Some people have taken to nicknaming it "Thomas' ABC", but the "Ffarquhar Central", it will always be.

* * *

**The last name of Edna Hever comes from Edward's fireman Sidney (not the Gronk, mind you). Last names of Maggie, Carl and Geoff come from the engine drivers on the recent Thomas DVDs; Mr. Perkins, Mr. Arkwright, and Mr. Roberts (mentioned in Mr. Perkins' One Man Band on Thomas in Charge!) I didn't know Maggie's, Carl's or Geoff's last names, I just chose them at random. Jude, Rebecca and Marty are my own human characters.**

**Becky the coach is based on the orange five-compartment coaches seen in seasons 1 and 2 of the classic series. Drew is an LB&SCR 8 ton van painted the same livery as Annie, Becky and Clarabel.  
**

**So many more stories left to tell, so little time...  
**


	32. Remake 13: Happy Ever After

**Another season 5 rewrite is there, and for rewriting the whole season 5, I'm almost halfway there. Originally, I wanted this rewrite to take place after Percy the Small Engine, but I thought a modern setting would be better instead, especially when I included a few of DJ Scales' characters. So here you go.  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 13: Happy Ever After**

**Based on the same story**

"Have you heard from my driver?" Thomas asked one July evening in the sheds.

"What, Thomas?" said Percy.

"My driver's son Jude is getting married to your fireman's daughter Becky!"

"That is good news, Thomas," smiled Toby, "any further details?"

"Yes," replied Thomas, "the wedding's to take place here at Ffarquhar. We're to take the day off on that day too."

"Is there anything one would give to the couple?" Percy asked.

"Well," said Toby thoughtfully, "there is a good luck package."

"What does it consist of?"

"It must have _something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue,_" said Toby, "I know this because I once took a wedding train before my line in East Anglia closed down."

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention the Fat Controller asked me to be the best engine," said Thomas, feeling proud.

"That's an engine who brings the groom first, and then the bride," Toby explained to Percy. The little green saddle tank was happy for Thomas being involved, but felt left out

"I wish I could help," he sighed to himself. Percy was thinking of what would be a good luck package for Becky and Jude. He new Thomas was _something blue_ and that Toby was _something old_.

"But what about _something new_ and _something borrowed?_" Percy muttered in his sleep.

The summer months are a special time during the year. Weddings will take place, and the engines sometimes see a man and a woman pronounce their love and kiss. This also meant more passengers and more goods to take.

* * *

Percy was working at Knapford Harbor with Toby and Paxton, while Stanley was shunting at Ulfstead.

"You okay, Percy?" Paxton asked with concern.

"I'm just thinking," Percy sighed.

"About Jude and Becky's wedding?"

"Ye- I'm sorry, but how did you guess?"

"I've heard of it from Thomas yesterday afternoon," said Paxton.

"I'm trying to find something for the good luck package," Percy explained, "y'know, _something old, something new..._"

"_Something borrowed and something blue?_" Paxton finished.

"That's right," said Percy, "I could speak to the Fat Controller about this."

* * *

Percy asked his driver to bring him to Tidmouth when his work was done for the day. Percy found the stationmaster and requested to speak with the Fat Controller.

"Sir," Percy began, "I really would like to help with the wedding, sir, to help with the good luck package, sir."

"I know how he feels," sighed the fireman, "I didn't plan a good luck package for my daughter yet, and I feel bad for it."

"Don't worry you two," smiled the Fat Controller, "I completely understand, Percy. That's very sweet of you. Have you found anything that could be used?"

"I know Toby could be the _something old_, and Thomas the _something blue_," said Percy, "which leaves _something new_ and _something borrowed_."

"There's plenty of time, Percy, about a week until the wedding," said the Fat Controller, "which means there is plenty of time. I shall make the arrangements."

For Jude and Becky's wedding, Jude asked his best friend Marty, son of Toby's fireman, to be his best man. Geoff and Carl at Crovan's Gate Steamworks would arrange the bachelor party, and Edna and Maggie would be Becky's bridesmaids.

* * *

Percy told Toby and Thomas about his idea that evening.

"So you see, Toby, what you told me gave me an idea," he said, "maybe it should be the Ffarquhar good luck package."

"In a way, yes," agreed Thomas, "we're glad to be part of it, Percy. You're a true blue friend."

"Make that a true green friend," Percy joked, and the shed was filled with laughter.

Thomas was to get a new coat of paint for the wedding, so Percy did his passenger runs with Annie, Becky, Clarabel, and Drew. Percy didn't mind; it gave him a chance to admire the scenery between Ffarquhar and Ulfstead.

* * *

Becky sighed unhappily. It was two days before the wedding.

"What's wrong, sister?" asked Annie.

"I know I'm new," said Becky, "but it would be so nice to be part of the good luck package Percy is helping with."

"You can talk to him when we get to Ulfstead," suggested Clarabel. She was younger than Annie, but older than Brittany.

Percy steamed into Ulfstead right on time.

"Percy, can I speak with you?" asked Becky.

"What is it?" asked Percy.

"I was wondering," Becky began, "if I could take part in the good luck package?"

"I'm sure the Fat Controller will let you," smiled Percy, "you are _something new _after all."

Becky smiled. "Thank you, Percy," she said, "you're a true friend just like Thomas." Percy smiled, and then he saw Frank the little diesel in a siding. The little gray diesel was unhappy.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"My engine's overheated on me," grumbled Frank, "driver's called and says that Jock is going to take over for me."

Then Percy had an idea.

"Driver," he said, "do you think we could borrow Frank for the good luck package? And use Becky for the good luck package as well?"

"That's a good idea, Percy," said his driver, "I'll have to tell the Fat and Small Controllers about this. But what about Frank?"

"We could take him to Ffarquhar works after the wedding," said Percy, "would you mind, Frank, being the _something borrowed?_"

"I wouldn't mind," smiled Frank, "I've wondered what your yards at Ffarquhar would look like, and it would give me a change of scenery."

The Small Controller agreed to let Percy take Frank to Ffarquhar for the good luck package, and added that he should be repaired after the wedding was over. The Fat Controller also agreed to have Becky and Frank in the good luck package, along with Thomas and Toby.

Frank was shunted onto his flatbed by Jock, who then took Frank's train to Arlesdale. Percy coupled up Frank's flatbed to Drew, and the odd consist of three coaches, one van, one flatbed with a little engine on it, and Percy set off to Ffarquhar.

* * *

Frank admired the scenery all the way to Ffarquhar. He had never seen such sights before.

Frank was amazed at Ffarquhar yards.

"It's a bit smaller than I imagined," he told Percy, "you and the others really do see sights my friends and I can never see."

"I know the feeling," agreed Percy. He shunted Frank's flatbed onto a siding, and then coupled back up to the train, and set off again to Hackenbeck.

The Fat Controller was pleased with Percy's ideas, and Thomas offered Percy his own position at being the best engine, which Percy eagerly accepted.

* * *

It was the day of the wedding. Toby, Becky, Frank on his flatbed, and Thomas were all lined up before the westbound platform to Hackenbeck. They each had a horseshoe on their front bufferbeams. Mavis, Locke, Stanley, and Daisy were also there, their coats of paint shining in the sunshine. Even the Small Controller was there too.

Marty, Geoff, Carl, Edna, and Maggie all waited for Percy to arrive with Annie, Clarabel, and Drew with Jude on board. Percy pulled in and came to a gentle stop. Jude opened his door and climbed out of Annie, in his father's tuxedo.

"This is the day, buddy," said Marty, patting his friend's shoulder.

"I know," smiled Jude.

Then, Paxton rolled up with Henrietta, Elsie and Victoria. Becky came out of Henrietta, in her white wedding dress.

"You look so beautiful," said Maggie happily.

"You and Jude make a perfect couple," added Edna.

Becky smiled happily. The wedding had begun to "Here Comes the Bride".

Jude walked up with his mother, Marianne Phillips, the wife of Thomas' driver. Becky then walked up to Jude with her father by her side. The minister of Ffarquhar church then gave his speech before the magical moment came...

"Do you, Julian Thomas Phillips, take this woman Miss Rebecca Dana Marsh to be your lawful, wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Rebecca Dana Marsh, take this man Julian Thomas Phillips to be your lawful, wedded husband?"

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The very magical words came... "You may now kiss the bride."

Jude pulled the vale up, to reveal Becky's smiling face, and the couple kissed. Everyone clapped and cheered, and the engines cheered too, as their boilers were cooled and their engines turned off. The noise nearly raised the roof!

* * *

After the party, the Fat Controller presented their good luck package.

"Toby is our something old, Becky the coach is our something new. Frank is our something borrowed, and Thomas is our something blue. All made possible by Percy and his crew."

Jude and Becky thanked him for helping to arrange their wedding. They also thanked their friends and family for their support. They especially thanked Thomas and his friends for being great friends.

"But there is one engine I'd like to thank especially," said Becky, "an engine my dad has worked with before I was born." Jude smiled as he watched his wife walk over to Percy.

"Thank you, Percy," Becky smiled at the little green saddle tank, "you've made this the best good luck package anyone could have thought of!"

Before Percy knew it, Becky climbed onto his running plate and gave him a kiss. Thomas and Frank did their best not to giggle, as Percy blushed redder than Mike's paint.

"Y-you're welcome," Percy managed to say.

* * *

After the wedding, Frank was taken to the works at Ffarquhar, and was back to working order within a few days. When he returned to the Arlesdale Railway, he told the others all about it.

At Ffarquhar sheds, Percy sighed happily.

"That was one of the best occasions the branchline has ever gotten," he said.

"Did you enjoy your kiss?" Thomas teased, but Percy didn't answer; he was embarrassed and pretended to be asleep. But Toby could tell by the red on Percy's cheeks.

Jude and Becky were on their honeymoon across the United Kingdom, and even visited the Talyllyn Railway in Wales! The best part of the love story is the ending, when the boy and girl are together, and that they always happily ever after...

* * *

**To be honest, I sort of liked the original episode. I thought it was rather sweet, and I would blush too if I was in Percy's place. If you could or could not tell, the story takes place after the "Ffarquhar Central". My rewriting job was a little flawed in places, but I was content with what I wrote out.**


	33. Remake 14: Bluebell and the Diesels

**12 season 5 rewrites? Wow! This one was rather tricky, but I suppose it turned out all right. It's about time Stepney gotten his time in the spotlight, as well as Bluebell. This story takes place before Centenary, around April 2011.  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 14: Bluebell, Stepney and the Diesels**

**Based on "Stepney Gets Lost"**

Years ago, in 1963, Stepney the Bluebell engine visited the Island of Sodor. He had been saved by the Bluebell Railway Preservation Society in 1960, and had become their flagship engine. He had been joined by many other engines like 323 Bluebell, 27 Primrose, 488 Adams, 2650 Cromford, and Captain Baxter.

Stepney had a few adventures during his stay on Sodor. When he helped to take a V.I.P., which caused Thomas to be held up, when he was in a wild goose chase with an old car named Caroline and four cricketers chasing after their ball, and during his last few days, he and Duck helped to take a rude Class 40's express when the diesel accidentally sucked up an inspector's bowler hat in his air intake.

Now, it was the spring of 2011. Bluebell the P class tank engine had recently been overhauled, and she was pleased to be back in work again.

"It gets boring being in the workshops, with no one to talk to but workmen," she said to the others.

"She hasn't changed much," said Stepney to Megan, the SECR C Class tender engine, who had been on Sodor herself when the first eight engines were in England.

"I see what you mean," said the old tender engine.

* * *

One morning in early April, the manager of the Bluebell Railway addressed Stepney and Bluebell at Sheffield Park, where the headquarters of the Bluebell Railway were at. Stepney was now painted in Bluebell black livery that he wore way back in 1960.

"I've received a letter from Sir Topham Hatt," he said, "and he would like you two to visit the North Western Railway for the week to give special passenger runs."

"Yes, sir," said Stepney, "it will be nice to see Thomas and the others again."

"I've always wanted to see Sodor," said Bluebell, "looks like my chance has come!"

"It'll only be for a week," said the manager, "so please be very careful, Bluebell. It's easy to get lost if you don't know the way."

"Oh, okay, sir," said Bluebell.

"Don't worry," Stepney said, "many of the engines on Sodor are friendly, with many tales to tell."

* * *

At Vicarstown, Gordon steamed into the station with a stopping passenger train. Very recently, he had been relegated to stopping trains when Pip and Emma became the North Western Railway's new express service from Tidmouth, to Barrow, all the way to London. Gordon didn't mind; there was no need to rush like he used to.

When he stopped, the stationmaster told his crew that there would be an expected delay as two trains would pass by.

Gordon didn't know what he meant at first, but then he heard a South East Coast whistle, and a Brighton whistle. Gordon looked carefully, and the shapes of two tank engines got closer and closer.

"Can it be who I think it is?" he asked to no one in particular.

It was; as Stepney and Bluebell puffed into the station with a Metropolitan coach behind them. Gordon had enough time to read Stepney's name on his tank, surprised to see him again after many years.

The passengers at every station on the mainline were surprised to see two Bluebell Railway engines puffing past. Even Skarloey at Crovan's Gate was surprised to see Stepney.

Stepney and Bluebell arrived at Tidmouth safely. The Fat Controller greeted them and their manager warmly.

"It's been so long since Stepney was here," said the Fat Controller, "back when my father ran the North Western Railway."

"And when the previous manager of the Bluebell Railway owned Stepney," agreed the current manager.

* * *

The engines were pleased to see Stepney that evening, and got on with Bluebell.

"We're visiting the railway for the week," Stepney explained, "Bluebell and I are taking enthusiasts across the mainline and branchlines. What's been happening since I left?"

The engines all told Stepney and Bluebell about the many changes the North Western Railway had been through, particularly the extension of Thomas' branchline and the Arlesdale Railway to Ulfstead. Bluebell wished she had come to Sodor before many of those changes, but Stepney was impressed to hear that the railway was expanding at a steady rate.

* * *

For their first day, Stepney did his runs on Thomas' branchline, and Bluebell did her's on the Little Western.

Stepney was familiar with Thomas, Percy, Toby, and Daisy, and he became friends with Stanley, Paxton, and Mavis, as well as Becky and Drew.

Bluebell became friendly with the engines on Edward's branchline, and she even managed to keep Bill and Ben in order. The next day, Stepney ran on Edward's branchline, and Bluebell ran on Thomas'.

"Stepney told me a great deal about your line," she told Thomas, "but I didn't think it would run that far between Knapford and Ulfstead."

"Ah, well," Thomas said modestly, "the project from Ffarquhar to Ulfstead was extensive, but it was all worth it in the end."

* * *

For the next two days, Stepney and Bluebell did their passenger runs on the Kirk Ronan and Norramby branchlines.

"You look like one of your brothers who used to work here back during the days of the Sodor and Mainland," said Emily to Stepney, "Preston, his name was."

"I remember him," said Stepney, "he told me about 'a Stirling Single named Emily who had been hidden away to avoid scrap.' I never thought it would have been you."

"That's right," said Emily, and explained everything.

Stepney smiled. "I know the feeling of being preserved," he said, "but I wish same were said for Preston."

"He was scrapped, wasn't he?" asked Emily.

"Sadly yes," sighed Stepney, "back in 1925, ten years after his return from Sodor."

"I'm pretty sure he'd be happy that we're both safe," assured Emily.

"You're right," agreed Stepney.

* * *

After their runs at the Kirk Ronan and Norramby branchlines, Stepney and Bluebell did runs on the Little Western. They were familiar with Duck and the Scottish Twins, and they got on with Oliver, even Norman and Sidney, despite the latter's forgetfulness. Their sixth final day would be runs along the mainline.

On the day Stepney and Bluebell were due to return to their railway, at Barrow Ironworks, Arry and Bert were grumbling.

"It's not fair," Arry grumped, "why do those two special tank engines get all the attention leaving us diesels in the background?"

"Yeah," agreed Bert, "this ain't fair at all!"

"You're right; it isn't fair," said Diesel 10, rolling up alongside, "but I have a plan; we can get them scrapped and they'll vanish without a trace, and then they'll have no choice but to turn to us diesels!"

"Sounds like a plan," said Arry.

"But would it work?" questioned Bert.

"I know it will," said Diesel 10, "but we'll have to strike when the time is right!"

* * *

Stepney and Bluebell were resting at Tidmouth yards when the stationmaster came up to them.

"We have engine parts to take to Crovan's Gate," said the stationmaster, "would any one of you be willing to take it? It's only a few flatbeds, and they are quite heavy."

"I'd be glad to take it," said Bluebell.

But Stepney was concerned. "Are you sure you can handle it?" he asked.

"I'm sure," said Bluebell, "also, it is along the way to Barrow, if you see what I mean."

"Very well," said the stationmaster, "I'll tell Sir Topham Hatt and your manager about this."

The Fat Controller and the manager were all right with Bluebell taking engine parts to Crovan's Gate.

"Stepney can take my coach with him," said the manager, "and we'll follow behind, but please be careful, Bluebell."

"We will," said the driver. This made Stepney worry about his friend more than ever. He had been told of Arry, Bert and Diesel 10, and the trouble they could cause.

* * *

The evening soon came, and Bluebell was ready with her train. Stepney would then follow five minutes later with the manager. The Fat Controller was having a meeting at Barrow Ironworks with the manager to discuss the possible purchase of a new engine.

"Be careful," said Edward, who was getting ready to take his evening train.

"We will, and thank you for a lovely week," said Bluebell, "I do wish I can come back again."

"We're expected to have a fog soon," added Edward, "so I suggest you take care."

"Thanks for the warning," said Stepney. Bluebell's guard blew his whistle, and the little blue tank engine set off. Five minutes later, Stepney set off.

* * *

Bluebell arrived at Crovan's Gate Steamworks safely and on time. Den and Dart were taking to take her trucks.

"You're right on time," said Den, "ah, what I mean is..."

"What Den means is that we're glad to see you've arrived with the engine parts," interrupted Dart. He had a habit of finishing Den's sentences.

"Soon engines can be repaired as soon as possible," added Den.

"That's what I was gonna say," muttered Dart.

Den and Dart shunted Bluebell's trucks inside the Steamworks, and the little engine set off to the station, and then to Barrow. That's where trouble began.

* * *

As Bluebell puffed through Henry's tunnel, she could feel the fog obscuring her view, but her lamp shone brightly.

"Edward was right," she said, "the fog has come down!"

They passed Vicarstown before they crossed over the Walney Channel and were now onto the border separating Sodor and the mainland.

"There's a signalbox," said the driver, "and the light is green; we must have been expected!"

But they weren't. Earlier, Diesel 10 had tricked the signalman to have the points set to the Ironworks and not Barrow Station. Bluebell and her crew had no idea of this.

"Home, here we come," said Bluebell.

* * *

Bluebell came to a stop and her crew looked around.

"We should stop until the fog's cleared down," said the fireman.

"What are those strange sounds?" asked Bluebell. As the fog slowly lifted, she was horrified!

"Oh no!" she wailed, "We're at the scrapyards!"

"We better get help," said the driver, and he and the fireman left Bluebell alone.

"What am I going to do?" worried Bluebell, then she heard two horns as Arry and Bert rolled up.

"Well, well, well," said Arry, "Stepney, innit?"

"My name is Bluebell," she replied huffily.

"Oh, sorry about that, miss," chuckled Arry, "thought you were _him._"

"What do you want with me?"

"We could give you shelter for the night," said Bert, but he was lying.

"I'm due back on the Bluebell Railway, and my crew have gone for help," Bluebell said, hoping not to be rude.

"Buffer her, Bert!" said Arry, and his brother did, bumping Bluebell roughly.

"Watch it!" scolded Bluebell, "I'm a lady, you know!"

Stepney pulled in with the manager's coach behind Arry and Bert and came to a stop.

"What are those diesels doing with Bluebell?" asked Stepney in shock. The manager came out of his coach, puzzled.

"We're supposed to be at Barrow," he said, then he saw Arry and Bert take Bluebell to the smelter's shed.

"Oh, good God!" cried the manager, and he climbed into Stepney's cab. "Follow those diesels! We can't let them get away with engine-napping Bluebell!"

Stepney didn't need telling twice, and he puffed forwards after Arry and Bert. He was worried for Bluebell, and he was cross at the thought of Arry and Bert hurting his friend.

"They won't get away with this," he muttered.

* * *

"You'll make very fine scrap indeed," Arry taunted as Bert shunted Bluebell to the smelter's shed.

"He'll be the last engine you meet," jeered Bert.

"Who is he?" asked Bluebell nervously. Then she heard a snapping sound echo across the shed.

"I am Diesel 10!" the voice boomed. Bluebell paled as she saw Diesel 10 with his claw snapping loudly.

"I am not for scrapping!" Bluebell wailed.

"Too bad," laughed Arry.

"Bye bye, Bluebell!" giggled Bert.

Diesel 10 slowly rolled forward. Bluebell was terrified. She was stuck between him and Bert, making chances of escaping very little.

"Prepare to meet your maker!" Diesel 10 positioned his claw in hopes of breaking Bluebell's funnel off her smokebox.

"_HEEEELLLLP!_" Bluebell screamed at the top of her voice. She shut her eyes and waited for the dreaded moment of being scrapped. Suddenly...

"DON'T EVEN HURT HER!"

Bluebell heard a whistle and voice she knew very well; Stepney came to a stop on the line next to Bert, Bluebell and Diesel 10.

"I'm not letting you hurt one of my friends!" Stepney said angrily.

"Very well then," Diesel 10 said calmly, backing up, "I'll hurt you both!"

"Oh, no you shan't!" said a voice. There stood the Fat Controller and the Ironworks manager.

"S-s-sir Topham Hatt, s-sir!" the engines stammered (except Stepney, who said it normally.)

"Now what is going on here?" demanded the Fat Controller.

"We were doing the world a favor by scrapping this engine," Diesel 10 lied, "until that lump of scrap-"

"My name is Stepney."

"Whatever! He foiled our plans!"

"I don't believe you!" said the Fat Controller crossly, "I heard Bluebell's scream and Stepney's whistle from the office."

Diesel 10 just sulked as the manager told the Fat Controller everything.

"Diesel 10, Arry and Bert, I am most displeased," said the Fat Controller, "trying to scrap an owned engine is highly unacceptable! Also, Stepney was just defending his friend, and that is never an offense. You will be in the sheds for the next three weeks!"

The diesels were cross, and the left to their sheds.

"Thank you very much, sir," Bluebell smiled, "if not for Stepney, I would have been on the wrong side of my buffers!"

"It was nothing," smiled Stepney, "you'd have done the same for me."

"And there's no place like home either," added Bluebell.

"And that's where we're going now," smiled the manager. The Fat Controller and Ironworks manager agreed.

"Bluebells forever!" said Stepney and Bluebell, as they left the Ironworks and made their way back to the Bluebell Railway.

* * *

**I was going to include DJ Scales' final human characters - Kira, Tori, Rachel and Vypra - but I kinda left them out at the last moment. My bad! There's also Michelle, Benjamin and Seth, but all seven will come eventually.**

**I should note I updated "How Diesel 10 Stole Christmas", so it's now in 2011, not 2008. Check that out after you read this (unless you already read that).  
**


	34. Remake 15: A Rebuild for Gordon

**Another season 5 rewrite has arrived! So far, I'm halfway there with rewriting season 5 entirely. This one doesn't look much like the original episode and feels more like an original story to me. I'll let you be the judge of that. I should state it takes place during Sodor's Green 5, between the Flying Kipper and Gordon's Whistle parts of said story.  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 15: A Rebuild for Gordon**

**Based on "Thomas and the Rumors"**

After his crash with the Flying Kipper in 1935, Henry felt like a really useful engine once again. He was stronger and faster than he ever was before when he was a failed experiment, and felt like he could handle any train, any day. This gotten onto the nerves of James and Gordon.

"I should be taking the express today," Gordon complained, "but instead, I'm taking dirty trucks!"

"Bad luck, Gordon," teased Henry, "you should be painted green, and maybe you'll feel better."

"Certainly not," retorted Gordon, "I used to be green, but I prefer being blue now."

"I'd rather keep my red paint," agreed James, who was to be taking a stopping passenger train, "I wouldn't be caught dead in any other color either!"

"You don't understand," Henry said, "you're jealous of my strength!" The guard blew his whistle, and the Green 5 set off with his express to Barrow, the terminus of the North Western and London, Midland and Scottish Railways. It was a sunny summer morning in 1936, and Henry was in a good mood as he puffed along the mainline.

* * *

Henry arrived at Barrow-in-Furness right on time. His passengers waiting to travel on their train to the London, Midland and Scottish Railway were very impressed with his performance.

Henry heard a familiar whistle as a familiar shape puffed along the platform next to him.

"Hello there, Henry," she said.

"Oh, hello," said Henry, "good to see you again, 5596."

The engine giggled. "You don't have to call me by my number anymore."

"I don't?"

"I've got a new name now," she said, "I'm now called Bahamas, after the Bahamas in the Atlantic Ocean."

"Oh," said Henry, "I see, I understand now. Like I say, all engines ought to have names..."

"It shows you belong," finished Bahamas.

Henry told Bahamas about the other engines on the North Western Railway, and Bahamas told Henry about her class, the Stanier Jubilee.

"I'd love to see your railway," said Bahamas, "but that's only wishful thinking."

"Maybe one day," said Henry. Bahamas' guard the whistle, and the Jubilee tender engine set off.

* * *

Meanwhile at Tidmouth, Percy was arranging coaches for Edward to take to Brendam for enthusiasts. Percy could see the Fat Controller speaking with three other men.

"...and you see, Nigel," said the Fat Controller, "Gordon's valve gear has been giving him issues as of late."

"Right," said the first man, "when was his last overhaul?"

"1932 to 1933," said the Fat Controller.

Percy was anxious; it was clear they were talking about Gordon.

"Gordon is a prototype, true," said Nigel, "and his brothers and sisters have been working without problem."

"I understand, Nigel," said the Fat Controller, "but I will have to replace him with one of the London and North Eastern's Atlantic engines."

Percy was shocked, and he set off, not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation, but he did not hear what the Fat Controller meant.

"Whatever for?" asked Nigel.

"Gordon is too valuable for scrap," said the Fat Controller, "he will have to be rebuilt with similiar parts the North Western Railway's no. 3 Henry has, and I would want to borrow a large boiler C1 to do Henry's work, while Henry takes the express."

"I see what you mean," said Nigel, "Gordon will have to be overhauled by 1939, and I can send for a C1 to do Henry's work, no. 251..."

* * *

That evening, as Henry backed into the sheds, he was about to tell the engines about Bahamas, when Percy puffed in looking worried.

"You look like something's bugging you," said Henry.

"I heard the Fat Controller and another man talking about Gordon," Percy said.

Gordon perked up. "What is this about me?" he asked curiously, "Is he going to put me back into pulling the express?"

"It's not that," said Percy, "he wants to replace Gordon with an Atlantic!"

"Replace me?!" exclaimed Gordon in shock.

"It better not be Klondike!" said Henry crossly, "It would be dis... dis..."

"Disgraceful!" spluttered Gordon.

"Disgusting!" hissed James.

"Despicable!" fumed Henry. He still wanted to tell them about Bahamas, but the matter of Gordon being replaced came first.

* * *

The next day, James was taking a stopping passenger, and his first stop at at Knapford Junction, where he told Thomas about what Percy said.

"But Gordon is important to the mainline," said Thomas, "if he is scrapped, then we don't have an express engine."

"We would," retorted James, "that C1 who's arriving tomorrow!"

"Where'd you hear that from?" asked Thomas.

"From Percy," said James, "he heard the Fat Controller and three other men talking about it."

Thomas was stumped. He knew the Fat Controller would never scrap an engine, regardless if they were faulty or in serious need of repair.

"Shouldn't we hear from his side of the story?" said Thomas, "It could clear matters up sooner."

"The Fat Controller wouldn't listen anyway," grunted James, and he set off for Crosby. Thomas was worried. He wanted to find out if it was true or not, but time and the Fat Controller waited for no one.

* * *

Edward was puffing to Tidmouth sheds, as the sheds at Brendam had needed refitting. There, he saw Gordon, Henry, James and Percy talking about what they knew of from yesterday.

"What's going on here then?" he asked.

"The Fat Controller is planning to have Gordon scrapped," said Percy, "I heard everything!"

"He's going to replace me with an Atlantic!" fumed Gordon.

"That Atlantic could be just as rude as Klondike was," added Henry.

"Now you three," said Edward firmly, "let's not jump to conclusions. We have to hear our Controller's side of the situation."

"If any of us objects," protested James, "any one of us could be next! If Gordon proved how useful he was to the Fat Controller, maybe he won't be scrapped!"

Edward tried to make them reason, but Percy and the three big engines stubbornly believed Gordon would be replaced.

"I'll show that Atlantic I can be really useful," Gordon muttered to himself.

* * *

The visiting engine was a large boiler C1 Atlantic. As the man Nigel said, he was number 251. His name was Lucas, and he was quite a friendly sort.

He arrived at Tidmouth Station, where Henry was waiting to depart with the express.

"Hello there," said Lucas in a friendly tone.

"You must be that Atlantic," snorted Henry.

"Yes I am," said Lucas, "my name is Lu..."

"I couldn't care less for you," Henry said rudely. Lucas was taken aback.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, puzzled, "I'm only here..."

"Couldn't care less, you devious, engine-replacer!" Henry set off crossly. Lucas was rather confused, but he said nothing. A few minutes later, the Fat Controller came out of his office to see him.

"Ah, no. 251," he said.

"My friends call me Lucas," said the engine.

"Ah, yes, Lucas," said the Fat Controller, "you will be doing Henry's work while Henry is doing Gordon's work," he said, "Gordon will be having a major rebuild when the New Year comes."

"Yes, sir," said Lucas, "I'll do my best to be really reliable."

"That's what I like to hear," said the Fat Controller.

* * *

Although Lucas was friendly, Gordon, Henry, and James said rude things to him, and Percy ignored him completely. Lucas told this to Edward.

"Hmm," Edward said, "they think you're the engine replacing Gordon."

"That can't be true," said Lucas, "I'm only doing Henry's work while Henry takes the express."

"I did speak with Thomas a couple days earlier," said Edward, "and he knows the Fat Controller wouldn't replace or scrap an engine." And he told him about Henry's troubles before his crash with the Flying Kipper.

"Can you talk about my problem with the Fat Controller?" asked Lucas, "You are a very wise engine, after all."

"I'll speak to him when I get the chance," said Edward, "Don't worry a thing, Lucas."

* * *

The next day, Gordon was taking his express from Barrow-in-Furness to Tidmouth, while Henry would be doing goods work. Gordon's express had eight coaches, and he was going at about 75 miles per hour.

"This is the day," grunted Gordon, "when I show that Atlantic that I am the pride of this railway, and not him!"

"I don't know what's eating him," said the driver to the fireman, "he's been like this for the past few days."

"We should inspect him when we get to Tidmouth," said the fireman, but they weren't going to get that chance.

* * *

At Tidmouth Station, a few boys decided to have some fun. They had stolen some railway tools and thinking they could make money, they jacked up a rail about forty yards from the station. They were just about to move the other end, but a porter saw them.

"What are you kids doing?!" he shouted, "Get away from there! It's railway property!"

The boys were startled and ran off but didn't get far. Two workmen got hold of them, and brought them to see the Fat Controller. The porter told the signalman about the boys' attempted vandalism, and the signalman set the signal at danger, then heard Gordon's whistle.

"Oh bugger!" cried the signalman, and he quickly got a red flag and waved for the train to stop. Gordon's driver applied the brakes, but Gordon was still going too fast to slow down now.

"I can't stop!" cried Gordon. Suddenly, he came off the tracks, and he scraped against the station platform.

A coupling between two coaches had broke, and the rear of the train was veered onto a siding bumping into Percy, who was resting.

"What was that about?" Percy exclaimed.

No one had been killed, but several passengers, as well as the guard, were injured. The Fat Controller heard the accident when he was scolding the boys, and telephoned for the breakdown train.

* * *

Two hours later, Edward had brought the breakdown train to clear away the mess. Gordon and the derailed coaches were brought back onto the rails, while the passengers were checked by paramedics for injuries. The vandalized rail was put back into place, and Percy was freed from his siding with little damage to his buffers.

"I know this accident wasn't your fault, Gordon," said the Fat Controller, "those boys were responsible for causing this derailment. Platform 3 will need repairs, and you'll be out of service for a while, I'm afraid."

"But how long sir?" asked Edward. The Fat Controller looked at him.

"Why do you ask?"

Edward explained to the Fat Controller, who shook his head in disbelief.

"I'll have you all called at the sheds this evening!" he said sternly, and walked into his office.

* * *

Lucas, Henry, James, Edward, Gordon, Percy, and Thomas were all gathered at Tidmouth Sheds. Gordon was on a siding feeling moody, but considering his situation, it was understandable.

The Fat Controller spoke to his engines. "I hear Gordon, Henry, James, and Percy had not been treating Lucas with respect," he said crossly.

"We thought he was going to replace Gordon as number 4," said James.

"Will Gordon be scrapped, sir?" Henry asked sulkily.

"Scrap Gordon?" The Fat Controller was shocked. "What makes you all think that?"

All eyes looked at Percy, who had to tell the truth.

"I heard you talking to a man the other day about Gordon," said Percy, "and I thought you would scrap him because of his valve gear."

The Fat Controller chuckled. "I would never scrap Gordon," he said, "Mr. Gresley and I were discussing to have Gordon rebuilt, not scrapped. Next time you eavesdrop, Percy, make sure to listen to every detail carefully."

The big engines glared at Percy.

"You threw us to a panic all because of a misunderstanding?" snapped Gordon.

"Calm down, Gordon," said Edward, "it was an honest mistake Percy made."

"Quite right, Edward," said the Fat Controller, "and also, Lucas was to be doing Henry's work while Henry would take the express during Gordon's rebuild," he explained, "also, listening to rumors is _most _disgraceful, and I don't expect it from any of my engines, especially you three!" He pointed an angry finger at the three engines, who gulped nervously.

"It's wrong to jump to conclusions and mistrust new arrivals as well! Be lucky you're needed on the mainline. Otherwise, you'd be in the sheds again, and you wouldn't like that, would you?"

"N-n-n-no, sir!" the big engines stammered nervously, "We're very sorry, sir!"

"I should think so too!" The Fat Controller walked sternly away. Percy and the big engines felt rather guilty.

"And all this time," said Percy sadly, "we acted so..."

"Disgraceful," sighed Gordon.

"Disgusting," added James.

"Despicable," finished Henry, "can you forgive us, Lucas?"

"Of course I can," the Atlantic smiled, and he told them about an accident he heard about similiar to Gordon's. Henry, James, and Gordon felt a little hypocritical, having been rude to Lucas, but they all became friends.

* * *

Gordon was repaired, and so was Platform 3 at Tidmouth, and when New Years 1937 came, Gordon was taken to Crewe for his rebuild.

Gordon's valve gear was replaced with a two-cylinder design, and with a smoother running plate the Fat Controller designed, along with Stanier underframes, wheels of a Black 5, cylinders, and squared-off side windows, as well as rectangular buffers and a new tender of Fowler design.

When Gordon returned to service in January 1939, the engines said goodbye to Lucas, and he left for the London and North Eastern Railway. The engines knew that Lucas wasn't replacing Gordon; he was just substituting and being really useful. But Gordon was still cross about Henry having a rebuild and Henry's whistling, which I'm sure you all know about.

Henry had remembered his promise to Bahamas that she could visit Sodor one day, but that's another story.

* * *

**Gordon's derailment at Tidmouth is based upon the 1895 St. Neots Derailment near St. Neots railway station on 10, November, 1895, when a Great Northern Railway Scottish express from Kings Cross encountered a broken rail. Twenty-seven passengers were involved in the accident, and only one person died.**


	35. Remake 16: Lady Hatt's Birthday Party

**Surprise!  
**

**I'm back with my 14th season 5 rewrite. Initially, it was going to be "Bye George!", but I'll save it for another day. While planning to rewrite this episode, it was going to feature either Mr. Arkwright or Mr. Perkins on a wild goose chase after Thomas, but I didn't see that working out so I stuck with the original episode's concept, having it on Thomas' branchline. It would make sense as Caroline was on Thomas' branchline at Elsbridge (at least I believe so) and that George would be doing road maintenance at the time Thomas was away in York. It takes place in 1991, between "Washout" and "Toby's Megatrain".  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 16: Lady Hatt's Birthday Party**

**Based on the same story**

Thomas was away from his branchline visiting the National Railway Museum at York. This meant Daisy, Percy and Toby had to do his work as well as their own. Thomas had mishaps of his own when he smashed into a swinging crossing gate, and had to be taken by a lorry to York. Then the lorry driver parked in the wrong place at the wrong time, and gotten a parking ticket.

Then when Thomas arrived at York, his bufferbeam was fixed, and befriended the resident engines like Green Arrow and Iron Duke, and even reunited with one of Stepney's brothers, Boxhill. Thomas' visit was not without mishap, when he damaged his brakes trying to avoid hitting a big lunch bag, which was idiotically thrown onto the tracks, and unintentionally scaring a poor child.

Thomas' luck then turned around when he and Green Arrow double-headed a railtour train. On the return trip, Thomas had saw that the ground eroded near a river and warned Green Arrow to stop the train. The buses took the passengers home, and the two engines and their coaches safely made it across, and a few days later, the Fat Controller came to see Thomas, and he and the museum director were pleased with Thomas stopping a nasty accident, and he was presented a plaque making him an honorary member of the National Railway Museum.

Even when Thomas was away, life on the Knapford and Ffarquhar branchline was far from dull; Daisy had ended up in a snowdrift in the winter of 1991, and not long afterward, Percy had a near miss when the bridge at Hackenbeck collapsed. The branchline was closed for repairs after the incident.

* * *

It was not long after Percy's near miss, and service on the branchline continued as normal. Percy was pleased when he took Annie and Clarabel, relieved that the bridge was rebuilt again, and always took care just to be on the safe side.

"I'm lucky not to take another dip," he said to his driver, "Henry would then have never let me hear the last of it."

"Only this would not be on purpose, right?" his driver joked. Percy frowned angrily. He didn't like being reminded of when he ignored a danger notice at Knapford Harbor, and plunged into the sea.

But Percy couldn't stay cross for long. Today was sunny, and he was in a cheerful mood. He came to a stop at Elsbridge, the river station of the branchline. Bertie the bus tooted as he rolled up next to the station.

"Have you noticed something, Percy?" asked Bertie.

"What is it, Bertie?" said Percy.

"It's the Fat Controller," Bertie explained, "I saw him staring up at the clouds when I was getting ready for work this morning."

"I wonder why," said Percy.

* * *

The Fat Controller was with his wife, Lady Helen Hatt, and their children Richard Topham, Charles Nicholas II and Emily Helen Hatt, at ages 19, 17, and 14, respectively. Tomorrow was going to be Lady Hatt's birthday, and the Fat Controller arranged for a party at Tidmouth.

The Fat Controller and his family were at Ffarquhar, and the Fat Controller was looking for a new suit to wear. Right now, he was wearing a blue suit with a red tie.

"This will be perfect for my birthday party, Stephen," said Lady Hatt. It was a suit looking very much like the Fat Controller's normal suit.

"Indeed it will, Helen dear," agreed her husband.

"You'll look splendid father," said Richard.

"And I'll wear my finest hat just for you," added the Fat Controller, "your birthday will be a great occasion."

"It will and don't be late tomorrow!" chuckled Lady Hatt.

"Don't worry, my dear," said the Fat Controller, "I'll be spic and span and right on time."

"And really useful like the engines," Emily giggled as a joke. Her brothers and mother laughed at her joke, even the Fat Controller.

* * *

The next day, the Fat Controller bought the suit, paid for it, and then tried it on. It had rained heavily the night before, but the weather did not affect his good mood.

"You look rather smashing, Stephen," said the tailor.

"Indeed I do, Reginald," said the Fat Controller.

"Are you going to take the train from Ffarquhar to Knapford with Percy?" asked the tailor. By now, Percy had left Ffarquhar, and just arrived at Hackenbeck.

"Percy's already busy," the Fat Controller explained, "so I'm taking my car to Tidmouth."

"But is it reliable?" asked the tailor.

"Certainly," smiled the Fat Controller, "I'm quite sure of it."

But I'm sorry to say it wasn't going to be the Fat Controller's lucky day.

* * *

The Fat Controller put on his hat, jumped into his car, put on his seat-belt, and drove off.

The road between Ffarquhar and Tidmouth was quite long, and the Fat Controller had to arrive at 3:00 in the afternoon for Lady Hatt's party. As he stopped at a road crossing, he anxiously looked at his pocketwatch.

"Two and a half hours to get here," he muttered, "I better hurry."

When his light flashed green, the Fat Controller drove off.

Road and railways do not always run side by side, and the Fat Controller wasn't sure by now he was making the right decision.

"Never mind," he said, "I'll get there safely."

* * *

Not far from Elsbridge was a cricket field, and before the cricket field is another road crossing. The Fat Controller was heading for trouble as another car was coming up on the road from the cricket field, and appeared to be swerving from side to side.

"This can't be good," remarked the Fat Controller, and suddenly, the other car smashed into the Fat Controller's car, leaving a large dent.

Fortunately, the Fat Controller was on the right-hand side seat, and he got out of his car. He was uninjured, but very annoyed.

"Bother!" he said, "Now I've been hit by another driver!"

A policeman was nearby and he ran over to the scene. He pulled out the other driver, who held a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Drunk driving," grumbled the policeman, "you're under arrest!" And he called the police department, then handcuffed the drunken driver.

"Are you all right, sir?" asked the policeman.

"I am, thank you," said the Fat Controller, "but I can't say the same for my car."

"I'm sure the cricketers could let you borrow their car," said the policeman.

* * *

Within minutes, the Fat Controller had ran to the cricket field, and he was out of breath by the time he got there. The cricket field was home to Caroline the old car, who had gotten into a chase with Stepney years ago.

The Fat Controller explained his problem to the head cricketer and asked him if he could drive him to Tidmouth fast as possible.

"What happened to your car, sir?" the head cricketer asked.

"It was hit by a drunk driver," the Fat Controller explained, "and it'll be taken to the workshops for repairs."

"I see," said the head cricketer, then turned to Caroline.

"Sir Topham Hatt needs to get to Tidmouth for his wife's birthday," he told her, "can you help get us far?"

"I'll do my best, Master," said Caroline, "helping important people would be useful of me!"

The tow men boarded the old car, and Caroline rattled away.

* * *

Because she was an old car, Caroline didn't like going fast.

"My engine's going to overheat!" she wailed, and they reached the last crossing gate before Knapford Junction before Percy was due to pass by.

With a splutter and a bang, Caroline broke down.

"Why me?" the old car wailed.

"Bother!" sighed the Fat Controller, "Oh, well, Caroline, you saved me a lot of walking already, and you did your best."

The head cricketer left to find a telephone, and the Fat Controller heard a loud whistle; George the steamroller rolled up alongside Caroline, not happy to see her.

"Call yourself a car?" he taunted, "You're a real disgrace to the roads! You should find yourself a scrapyard!"

Caroline spluttered furiously. George's driver was more polite.

"Sorry about him, sir," he said, "but can I help you?"

"Yes, please," said the Fat Controller, "I need to get to my wife's birthday party at Tidmouth by 3:00."

"We can take you as far as Knapford," said George's driver.

"Thank you," said the Fat Controller, hopping into George, "I'm sure one of the engines can take me to Tidmouth from there."

Once Percy passed, the gates opened for the road, and George clattered away.

"What about me?" asked Caroline.

"I've called for help," said the head cricketer, "Butch will be here as soon as he can."

"Waiting's all I can do," sighed Caroline.

* * *

At Knapford Junction, Percy had run around and was getting ready for the return trip to Ffarquhar. James was taking a stopping passenger to Tidmouth, but there was trouble.

"You all right, Cecil?" asked James' driver.

"I can barely stand, John," groaned James' fireman.

"Oh dear," said James' driver, "we'll have to get a relief man as soon as we can!"

Then they heard a tooting and looked on in shock. In George's cab, oil splashed onto the Fat Controller's new suit!

"Bother!" he cried, "It's dirtied my suit and that would never do!" Worse was to come!

"Help!" cried George, "Something's snapped inside me!"

George veered out of control, and ran into a muddy ditch, causing his driver and the Fat Controller to land into the mud!

"Bother! BOTHER!"

The two men managed to climb out of the ditch, and the Fat Controller was most upset. His brand new suit was ruined!

"I'll get help," sighed George's driver.

"First my car is dented by a drunk driver, then Caroline breaks down, and now George has fallen into a ditch and my suit is ruined," grumbled the Fat Controller, "I'm really having a bad day!"

* * *

The Fat Controller walked onto the platform. James was shocked and never seen him in such a mess!

"May I help, sir?" asked the driver.

"Yes, please," said the Fat Controller, "I have to get to my wife's birthday party at Tidmouth, and I don't have much time; only twenty-seven minutes!"

"I'm sorry to say the fireman's taken ill," said the driver, "and unless we get a relief fireman, we're stuck here!"

"I'll be James' fireman for the time being," said the Fat Controller, smiling once again. James was pleased. His controller would now be his fireman!

The guard blew the whistle, and James quickly set off for Tidmouth. The Fat Controller was working hard, shoveling coal into James' firebox, and it was very tiring. He didn't care if coal dust or smut got onto his suit, as long as he was on time for his wife's birthday party!

At last, James arrived at Tidmouth station, having made up for lost time. The Fat Controller anxiously looked at the clock. It read 2:52.

"Just in time!" he gasped, "Just enough to get some flowers for my wife..."

He bought a bouquet of red roses, Lady Hatt's favorite type of flowers. He paid for them, and hurried off to the party.

"Good luck, sir," James called to him.

* * *

At the party, Lady Hatt was waiting anxiously for her husband, and so were Richard, Charles, and Emily.

"Where's daddy?" asked Emily to her brothers.

"Don't worry, sis," said Charles, "dad'll be here. It's only 2:59. I'm sure he'll be here any second."

As the clock struck three, the doors opened, and there was the Fat Controller, still dirty after his capers, tried but triumphant.

"What's happened to him?" Charles said quietly in shock.

The Fat Controller gave his wife the roses.

"Well, thank you, Stephen dear," said Lady Hatt, "I knew this was my special birthday party, but I didn't know it was fancy dress!"

Everyone, even the Fat Controller himself and his children, laughed. Lady Hatt gave her husband a kiss, and then the party began.

* * *

Now I'm sure you're wondering about Caroline, George and the Fat Controller's car, right? Well, Caroline had her engine repaired, but despite that, she still longs for a well-deserved retirement. George was also rescued; he hadn't suffered much damage, but he still complains about the railways.

The Fat Controller's car was also out of the workshops within a few weeks, and the Fat Controller hoped not to run into a drunk driver again, for he always stops before the road crossings, just to be on the safe side.

* * *

**Yeah, I thought the original story was funny too. I won't update as often as I did during the summer, because it's my final year of high school (at the time of writing) but I promise I will update if I can!**


	36. Story 14: Toby and Molly

**My 11th saga (actually fourth) begins, this time with my second favorite character Molly the yellow Claud Hamilton. There's not a lot of episodes featuring her, and we don't know much of her persona, other than that she is sensitive to what others think about her. I decided to write this saga out to further develop Molly's character, and incorporate her as a RWS characters.  
**

**Sorry about the bad title name; it was all I could think of... :P  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Story 14: Toby and Molly**

**New story by ThomasAngryBirds**

Thomas the tank engine and Toby the tram engine were in their sheds at Ffarquhar. It was a cold February 1952 evening, and the snow had not even melted yet.

"It'll be lovely when the springtime comes around, right, Toby?" asked Thomas. But Toby wasn't listening to Thomas, for he was looking up at the evening sky.

"Toby? Toby!" Thomas repeated.

The old J70 snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," he said, "I've just been thinking."

"About what?" asked Thomas, "It couldn't be Mrs. Kyndley, could it? I mean, she's back from Bournemouth, healthier than ever."

"It's not that," Toby explained, "I'm just thinking of an old friend of mine from the Great Eastern Railway."

Thomas was puzzled. He remembered Sarah the B12, who was a Great Eastern design, and when she helped the Sodor engines during the Second World War. Thomas also knew that Sarah had been saved from scrap during the Fat Controller's holiday, and during that time, the Fat Controller had met Toby.

"Is it Sarah the Holden B12?" Thomas asked.

"I know her," said Toby, "but it's another engine that's a cousin of her class."

"Who?"

"A Claud Hamilton named Molly," Toby explained, "when I worked at the harbor Yarmouth with a few of my brothers, she would often come by to see me."

Thomas was growing interested. "What was Molly like in the day?"

"She would take expresses like her brothers and sisters did," said Toby, "and she was very shy and didn't speak very often."

"Why's that?" asked Thomas.

"I don't know," said Toby, "I just hope she's all right, and it would be nice to see her again."

"When did you last see her?"

"Well..." Toby recalled his last meeting with Molly, several years ago.

* * *

LONDON AND NORTH EASTERN RAILWAY, 1939

The war had not yet started, although tensions between several countries of Europe were noticeable.

Back then, Toby's sideplates were painted black instead of blue, and his wood was a darker shade of brown. He stood alongside Molly, who back then was in traditional apple green of the LNER, and she was numbered 8867. Behind Toby were Henrietta and Elsie, who were also in Great Eastern colors.

Two men walked up to the two engines. One of them was Sir Nigel Gresley, and the other was a man neither engine knew before.

"Number 7127," said Mr. Gresley. Back then, Toby was often called by his number, but he prefers being called by his name.

"Yes, sir," said Toby, addressing him.

"Mr. Grove is looking for an engine to run a branchline in East Anglia," said Mr. Gresley, "and he would like you to run on it."

"I would love to have a line to myself," he said, "don't get me wrong; it's nice working in a harbor, but running on a branchline would be a lovely change."

"Excellent," said Mr. Gresley, "I shall make the arrangements." He and Mr. Grove walked away. Molly looked down at the ground sadly.

"This is goodbye, then," she said unhappily.

"I suppose so," said Toby, "but I'm sure we'll meet up again, Molly."

"I hope so too," Molly sighed. Toby, Henrietta and Elsie were soon ready to go to their new home, and Toby rang his bell as he left.

* * *

FFARQUHAR SHEDS, 1952

"...and that was last time we saw each other," finished Toby, "I'm not sure where she is now, and I do long to see her again."

Thomas felt sorry for Toby. He also felt that Molly deserved a place on Sodor.

_Maybe I can speak with the Fat Controller about this,_ thought Thomas, _I know he'll understand._

* * *

The next day, Thomas arrived at Tidmouth Station with Annie and Clarabel. Thomas could see the Fat Controller, and he saw his chance.

"Sir," he called over, "do you have a minute?"

"Why, yes, Thomas," said the Fat Controller, "what is it you need?"

Thomas then explained what Toby talked about last night about Molly.

"I know we might not need another engine now, sir," he finished, "but no engine deserves being scrapped."

"I know," said the Fat Controller, "and a good thing you told me about this; you see, David can't run on the Kirk Ronan and Norramby branchlines himself, and he is due for an overhaul in a few months. I should make arrangements straight away."

He walked firmly into his office.

* * *

Meanwhile, Molly was now based at Norwich Thorpe sheds. She was now in British Railways black livery, and on her cab was the number 62538. She sat in the sheds feeling very unhappy. Molly was thinking of the days when she was painted in Great Eastern blue with scarlet lining, and pulling expresses along her old railway. But now, she was doing simple stopping trains, feeling like she was another engine in the sheds.

On this morning, two weeks later, her driver came to see her. Unlike most locomotive drivers, it was a young woman, around her mid-twenties, with dark red hair and blue eyes. The woman's name was Karen Harrison. One of the yard's fitters was her boyfriend (and fiancee) Dave Andrews, a handsome young man also in his mid-twenties, but he had brown hair. He was giving Molly a wash-down before work was to begin.

"It's another day with stopping goods, old girl," said Karen, as she cleaned out Molly's firebox.

"As usual," Molly sighed unhappily, "I would love to take coaches again, it's been so long."

"I know," said Dave, scrubbing her cab windows, "but it's not our decision, it's the choice of British Railways."

There was silence before Karen spoke up next.

"I've been reading those books to my nephew," she said, "it's called the Railway Series."

"What is the Railway Series?" Molly asked, not sure what her driver meant.

"It's a set of books written by a clergyman called the Rev. W. Awdry," Karen explained. By now she had finished clearing out Molly's firebox of ashes from yesterday's fire.

"They take place on the Island of Sodor," added Dave.

"Sodor?" Molly asked with wonderment, "Would it be possible if we were there and not taking slow goods?"

"That's only wishful thinking," said Dave, "but who knows?"

Just then, Molly's manager arrived. He had received a letter from the Fat Controller.

"Number 62538," he said, "I received a letter from a Sir Topham Hatt."

"What is it, sir?" Karen asked, walking over to Molly's front.

"It says that he would like Molly to come to Sodor and help out with the traffic on the lines of Kirk Ronan and Norramby," said the manager.

"Y'hear that, Molly?" said Karen, "We're going to Sodor!"

Molly smiled for the first time in months. She was going to work on Sodor.

"I wish you both luck," said Dave, hugging his girlfriend, "I wish I'd come with you and Molly."

"You can if you like, Dave," said the manager, smiling at the cute scene, "but riding in the cab may be uncomfortable."

"I've often wondered myself what it's like to ride in the cab of a steam engine," chuckled Dave.

Soon, Molly's lamp was fitted on the middle of her bufferbeam, the headcode for light engine. Molly was then coupled to a brakevan, and she set off for her new home.

* * *

The journey from Norwich Thorpe to Barrow-in-Furness was very long, and Molly had to pass through unfamiliar places. She made several stops for more coal and water, and at Doncaster, she was run onto a siding where a goods train overtook her.

Molly was passing Manchester when it began to rain. It fell heavily making it hard to see, and Molly and her crew had to take extra care in case of derailment.

"Not long now," said Karen, "we'll be at Barrow before we know it."

But what Molly didn't know was that she was about to head for trouble. She was nearing Barrow-in-Furness when it happened!

No one knew how, but Molly felt her front wheels leave the rails, and she was out of control!

"Oooher!" groaned Molly, "What was that, Karen?!"

"I don't know," exclaimed Karen, who was also shocked, "but we're off the rails!"

Just when it seemed like a disaster, Molly ran for many yards before going over a set of points, and suddenly, Molly felt her wheels back on the rails again, her tender and brakevan following suit.

Karen braked Molly to a stop just before the station.

"How did that happen?" asked Dave.

"No idea," said the fireman, "but Molly derailed, and when she crossed the points, she suddenly re-railed again!"

"I heard something like that from the Southern Railway," said Karen, "it happened to one of the Lord Nelson 4-6-0's back in 1930."

"We're almost on Sodor now," said Dave, "let's go!" And so they did. When they pulled up to the platform, the stationmaster spoke to them.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but the turntable here is having some mechanical faults. You'll have to drive your engine tender first to Vicarstown to turn around."

"Understood, sir," said Karen, "sorry, Molly, there's nothing we can do at the moment."

Molly sighed. _At least,_ she thought, _I'm nearly at Sodor._

* * *

Molly arrived at Vicarstown, and she puffed onto the turntable. Nearby was a ditch, which made Molly understandably worried.

"What if one of the engines ends up in the ditch?" she asked.

"Don't worry," said Karen, "I'm pretty sure that it's unlikely to happen."

"There's always a first time," Molly muttered to herself.

Molly was spun around, and she returned to the station. David the red engine was waiting with the Fat Controller.

"We're sorry, sir," said Karen, "we got into a few mishaps on the way here..."

"That's understandable," said the Fat Controller, "although I never heard of an engine re-railing itself before; that's something new." He chuckled before clearing his throat, continuing. "You're Molly then, right? Number 62538?"

"That would be me, sir," said Molly.

"Very good," said the Fat Controller, "this here is David, the North Western Railway's number 17. He will be your partner for the Kirk Ronan and Norramby branchlines."

"N-nice to meet you," Molly said shyly.

"It's nice to meet you too, Molly," said David politely.

"You may be in need of an overhaul, Molly," said the Fat Controller, "from what your previous manager tells me. You'll go to our works at Crovan's Gate to make sure you're in perfect working order."

"Yes, sir," said Molly, and she puffed away to Crovan's Gate.

* * *

**Molly's derailment before Barrow-in-Furness is based on an incident when a Southern Railway Lord Nelson class tender engine unexpectedly re-railed itself over a set of points. The date was January 23, 1930, and what happened was the leading drive wheels jumped off the tracks, and the locomotive ran for many yards before being re-railing itself over the points.**

**Molly and Toby are based on real engines; sadly neither of them preserved. I figured a female engine driver would be a good idea, hence the origins of Karen, Molly's first Sodor driver. Karen will have a grandchild by 2012, and one of Karen's children will be Molly's present-day driver.  
**

**There's a reference to "Toby's Seaside Holiday", and Molly mentions "Off the Rails", which has not yet occurred at the time, so my Molly saga takes place during Gordon the Big Engine. The story itself does set up the events for the next three stories, all will be rewrites; one from S9, one from S10, and one from S5.  
**


	37. Remake 17: Molly and the Express

**Part two of the "Molly the Yellow Engine" saga kicks off.  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 17: Molly and the Express**

**Based on "Molly's Special Special" by Paul Larson**

Molly had to spend several weeks at Crovan's Gate. The workmen had to replace some of Molly's worn parts, to avoid the risk of breaking down during her trials.

When her old parts were replaced with new ones, Molly was now painted in a gray undercoat, when the Fat Controller came to see her.

"You need a color before you can officially start work," he said, "black won't be suiting for you, would it?"

"No, sir," agreed Molly. She never liked her black livery, even after the war ended.

"What color paint would you like?"

"Well, sir," Molly decided, "I've always liked the color yellow, and it would be lovely being yellow with red stripes."

The Fat Controller was surprised. He was expecting Molly to choose green or blue like the rest of her class.

"Very well then, Molly," he said, "workmen! Molly shall be painted yellow with red stripes!"

The workmen were also surprised; no engine of the North Western Railway had ever been painted yellow before. Considering Molly's choice, they had just enough cans of yellow paint for her. When the yellow paint dried, new red stripes were painted on Molly, as well as "NWR" on her tender, along with the number 23 on her cab, both in red. Her wheels were also given white trims.

* * *

Before Molly could work with David, first she had to do trials on the mainline. On her way to Tidmouth, she had to stop at Knapford Junction. There, she saw Toby with Henrietta and Elsie.

"Toby?" she said, "Is that you?"

"Molly," gasped Toby, "it's been so long since we last met."

"Thirteen years, I believe," said Molly, "it's good to see you again. How did you get here?"

"Well," said Toby, "my line in East Anglia was closing down, and I felt my future was sealed. However, Thomas had gotten into trouble with a policeman because he was running the line to Anopha Quarry without sideplates and cowcatchers. I was bought by the Fat Controller, as well as Henrietta and Elsie, as stationmaster wanted to make them hen-houses."

"That wouldn't do," agreed Molly. She was then cut off by a loud whistle as James pulled in with a stopping passenger train.

"You must be a new arrival," he said to Molly.

"I-I am," Molly stuttered, "my name's Molly."

James looked at Molly scornfully. "And you're painted _yellow?_" he asked indignantly.

"Yes, why?" said Molly, not quite understanding.

James scowled at Molly. "Yellow is a silly color for an engine!" he snapped, "It's improper, and improper engines can't be useful!"

Molly felt very upset hearing James' remark, but Toby looked at James with a firm look on his face.

"James," he said crossly, "that's not nice making fun of others just because they're painted differently! You wouldn't like it if people made fun of you for being red, would you?"

"At least I can be seen coming," James retorted.

"Not if you run into tar wagons," Toby said cheekily.

"That's not funny!" James snapped, and he fumed away once the guard blew his whistle.

"Don't mind James," Toby said kindly to Molly, "sometimes, he doesn't think before he speaks."

"But is yellow really that silly for me?" Molly said miserably.

"It's not about what color you are," said Toby, "it's about being useful for the Fat Controller, Molly. You wait and see."

* * *

Molly soon reached Tidmouth station, and did her best to fake a smile when she saw the Fat Controller.

"I'm glad to see you're in good working order," he said, "your first job is to take a stopping passenger train along the mainline."

"Yes, sir," said Molly, still trying not to show how upset she was.

"Is there something wrong, Molly? You can always tell me."

"No, sir," lied Molly, "I'm fine. I'm just a little anxious to get on with work."

"If you say so," said the Fat Controller.

Percy arranged Molly's coaches, and was surprised when he saw her. Molly was worried that Percy would laugh, but he didn't.

"Your color looks good on you," he said, "it could really brighten someone's mood." Percy's compliment made Molly feel a bit better.

"Oh, my name's Percy, by the way."

"I'm Molly," the yellow Claud Hamilton said.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Percy.

"That red engine James said yellow is an improper color for an engine," Molly said.

Percy laughed. "James will say anything, won't he?" he chuckled, and told her about when James needed a bootlace to mend a hole in his coaches, having heard of it from Henry.

"It's a funny story, Percy," said Molly, "but I still feel put down."

* * *

Whenever Molly stopped at each station, she gotten some unwanted attention from the passengers.

"That's a Claud Hamilton," a passenger said.

"But she's painted in yellow!" protested another.

"Whoever made Sir Topham Hatt send for a silly engine like her?" grumbled a third. They didn't know their comments made Molly feel very hurt, and worse than ever. Comments from Gordon, Henry and James were no better that evening.

"That Molly isn't even a proper engine if she's yellow!" said Henry.

"I think it matches her personality entirely!" said Gordon, "A yellow coward!"

"Can't you give her a chance?" groaned Percy, "She could show you up one day!"

"Even if she's improper?" snorted James, "That'll be the day!"

Molly felt worse than ever, and could barely sleep that night. Percy was awoken by her sobs, and Percy almost wanted to cry himself. He wanted to help Molly, but wasn't sure how.

Molly barely spoke to anybody after that evening. Karen and Dave felt sad for their engine and friend. They would still love Molly, even if she was painted pink or purple, but they didn't say so.

* * *

A few days later, Gordon wasn't feeling that morning. He was having trouble starting up.

"I can't tell what the problem is," said the fireman, "he could have to go to the works."

Edward and Molly were still in the sheds, and the latter was still upset, but watched anxiously as the men worked on Gordon.

"Never you mind, Molly," said Edward kindly, "those big engines sometimes don't know what they're talking about when it comes to new engines. Karma always hits them if you know what I mean."

"Who's going to take the express then?" Molly asked for the first time in a few days.

Edward was surprised, but said with a worried tone, "I don't know for sure. I'm too old for mainline expresses these days."

Karen ran up to Molly. "Gordon's regulator is jammed and he won't be going anywhere for a while yet," she told her engine. The Fat Controller was also in the sheds, and he was worried.

"Then I wonder where we can find another engine?" he said, "Henry and James have their jobs for the day, the tank engines aren't strong enough, Edward can't manage alone, and David is too far away."

"Can't Molly take the express then?" Edward asked. Molly felt cold wheels.

"Do you think I can?" she whispered.

"If it means proving them wrong, then yes," Edward said encouragingly, "I know you can do it, and so does Percy."

Molly smiled for the first time in a few days.

"Very well, Molly," said the Fat Controller, "please hurry! The express can't be kept waiting!"

Molly set off for the station, leaving Gordon shocked at what he just heard.

"What?!" he spluttered furiously, "Leaving HER with the express?! The indignity of it all!"

* * *

Molly backed onto the waiting express coaches, and buffered up to them very gently. Some of the passengers gave her suspicious looks, then went aboard the coaches.

The guard's whistle blew, and Molly set off smoothly as she could.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry," she called to the coaches.

"You're doing good, you're doing good," said the coaches.

Molly raced along the Sodor countryside. Her siderods felt like they weren't there at all, and she charged up Gordon's hill, determined not to let the hill beat her.

"I can do it, I can do it!" she puffed as she reached the top and coasted down the other side. To Molly, it felt like the old days once more.

* * *

Molly reached Crovan's Gate safely and on time, where Peter Sam was waiting to take passengers along the Skarloey Railway. The passengers were no longer annoyed about her color; they were pleased with Molly and thanked her for getting them to their stop on time.

The Fat Controller was pleased too.

"Well, Molly," he said, "I am most pleased with you. You helped out after an awkward situation, and you proven yourself despite a few... erm, rude words toward you."

Molly knew what the Fat Controller meant. Earlier, the Fat Controller scolded Gordon for his rudeness against Molly just because of her color, and also mentioned that Molly, too, was an LNER engine. That left Gordon in shock, and a lot to think about.

"Thank you, sir," Molly said, blushing slightly.

"You did grand, old girl," smiled Karen, patting the side of her cab. Molly beamed happily. She proven that even if she wasn't in a color her class would be in, she could still be a really useful engine.

Afterward, Gordon had not once said an ill word about Molly, but she still had trouble with Henry and James, but that's another story.

* * *

**I felt it was a bit weak, and didn't resemble the original episode that much. I mean, it is my favorite season 9 episode, but I probably could have done better. Not sure if the title fits the story at all. :P Maybe "The Engine in Yellow"?**


	38. Remake 18: Rocky Lends a Hand

**The third part approaches, and it's a season 10 remake this time. I didn't like the original episode, because of a major flaw we just can't get past; Edward acting rude. Seriously? What was Sharon Miller thinking? At least she wasn't as bad as a certain season 15 episode (I'm looking at you, Neil Ben!) No wise engine should ever act rude to a new arrival!  
**

**Enjoy this remake anyway.  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 18: Rocky Lends a Hand**

**Based on "Edward Strikes Out" by Sharon Miller**

Edward the blue engine is always willing to help new arrivals on their first day of service on Sodor. He'll help others even if they were previously rude to him, like when he helped Gordon over his hill with his goods, and when he recently saved a runaway James because of two troublesome boys, which he was telling to Molly at Vicarstown, some time after she helped with Gordon's express. Molly was now working in David's place while the old red engine was having his well-deserved overhaul, and he was due back in a few days.

"...and then his fireman took control of him, and the Fat Controller praised me for my heroic actions," Edward was saying, "James was lucky I came to his rescue, and I guess the 'old iron' really caught up with him!"

"What happened after James' near accident?" asked Molly.

"Not much," said Edward, "the boys who messed with his controls were scolded by their parents, and I was given a well-deserved overhaul at Crovan's Gate. From what I hear, you really did show Gordon that even an engine like you can pull the express."

"I guess I did," Molly said, giving a small smile. Then the stationmaster came up to them.

"Gordon's run into a ditch," he said, "and the Fat Controller would like Edward to take the special goods to Tidmouth."

"What about Gordon?" asked Molly.

"He'll have to stay in the ditch; we'll rescue him when we've the time," said the stationmaster.

"Oh dear," sighed Edward, "Gordon's gone and done it this time. Ah well, at least I can stretch my wheels."

Molly couldn't help feeling bad for Gordon, despite his initial rudeness against her. When Gordon was rescued, he puffed sadly back to Tidmouth a sadder and wiser engine. The Fat Controller was cross with him, and put him onto goods duties until he could be trusted again.

* * *

Not long after Gordon's ditch incident, the Fat Controller recently ordered for a new crane to arrive on the North Western Railway, coming from the Eastern region, previously the LNER. It was a Ransomes & Rapier 45 ton steam breakdown crane built around 1945. The Fat Controller bought him in case the breakdown train was out of service.

The crane's name was Rocky, and he was willing to do anything to be really useful. Rocky would have his trails at Vicarstown, to make sure he was in working order. Molly met up with him while she was resting.

"Hello there, sweetheart," Rocky said, making Molly blush, "Rocky's my name, and rescue is my game."

"I'm Molly," the yellow Claud Hamilton replied, "nice to meet you, Rocky."

"Nice to meet you too, m'dear," said Rocky. Before he could continue, Henry steamed up after a long journey with the express.

"Morning, Henry," Molly said quietly. But Henry didn't take much notice of Molly, for he was looking at Rocky.

"You're the new crane then," he said, not impressed.

"Yes I am," said Rocky, "I'm Rocky."

"I'm Henry," the big green engine replied.

"Y'know, Henry," said Rocky, in hopes of being friendly, "I can lift heavy machinery without much trouble."

Henry just snorted. "You're just new fangled nonsense!" he said, "I mean, you can't even move by yourself! What was the point of bringing you, anyway?"

Rocky felt hurt, but Molly was cross at Henry.

"Why do you act this way?" she asked.

"Because I'm a splendid green engine and can handle anything," Henry scoffed.

"Like being bricked up in a tunnel?" Molly said cheekily. Henry scowled and angrily steamed off. He got very sensitive about the time he refused to come out of Ballahoo tunnel all because he was afraid of the rain spoiling his coat of green paint.

"Don't mind him," soothed Molly, "I know how you feel, Rocky. Henry's just been in a bad mood recently."

* * *

Henry was to take Gordon's express from Barrow-in-Furness to Tidmouth. He angrily backed down onto the coaches.

"Why that Molly!" he hissed furiously, "Showing me up like that! It's despicable!"

"You're in a temper, aren't ya?" a Kitson tank engine called while shunting.

"What do you have to do with this?" Henry grunted.

"If you keep your temper up," the Kitson said, "then you're gonna have karma haunting you like that big, clumsy blue engine did!"

Henry was even more cross than ever. "First Molly reminds me of my tunnel incident, and now you lecture me on being careful!" he snarled, "What is this, Annoy Henry Day?!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you," said the Kitson as he set off for work.

The guard blew his whistle, and Henry fumed off.

"Easy, boy!" said his driver, "We don't want the passengers to think our railway is bad, you know!"

Henry heard, but he was still cross.

* * *

Meanwhile, James was stopped at a signal on his way to Kildane to deliver steel pipes so the Peel Godred branchline could rebuild it's bridge between Kirk Machan and Abbey. The reason James had to stop was because Gordon would pass by with an express goods to Barrow. But there was trouble; James' flatbeds were not secured properly as he was impatient to get his job over with, and pipes had spilled on both sides of his trucks, some of them onto the other line!

"Why couldn't those workmen tie them up properly?" James grumbled.

"They could have chained the pipes had you not been so impatient," his driver said firmly. James just rolled his eyes. Gordon had been halted at Kildane so he couldn't get into a collision with the spilled pipes. Gordon knew he'd be late, but was pleased an accident was avoided, or so he thought...

* * *

Henry saw a signal up ahead, which shone green, which meant the track was clear.

"There's no need to stop, we're right on time!" chortled Henry. By now, he had calmed down somewhat during his journey. As he passed, the signal suddenly turned red.

"We do need to stop!" cried the driver, and applied the brakes, but Henry was still going too fast.

"Oohhh!" groaned Henry.

Henry's wheels locked and skidded, and he hit the brakevan with a dull thud, causing the brakevan and last few trucks to derail, but Henry managed to stay on the tracks.

"What was that?" James asked, having felt a sudden jerk.

"Henry and the express ran into us," said the driver, "we'd have the breakdown train, but Edward's busy with his trains for the day."

James' fireman told the signalman about the situation.

"There's the new crane that arrived at Vicarstown yesterday," said the signalman, "I'll phone them if they can spare it!"

When he did, he was pleased that they could spare Rocky, and then Henry's crew told their engine about it.

"They're getting that new crane to help clear away the mess," they told him.

"What?!" spluttered Henry, "Not that new crane! He'll only mess up!" But his crew ignored him.

* * *

At Vicarstown, Molly had just arrived with a stopping passenger train, when the stationmaster came to her.

"There's been an accident near Kildane," he said, "James' pipes are all over the tracks, and Henry's ran into his train. We need Rocky to clear away the mess!"

"On our way, sir!" said Karen, and then Molly shunted the coaches onto a siding, and went off to fetch Rocky.

"We need you to help, Rocky," said Molly, "there's an emergency!"

"Ready for action, Molly!" Rocky said happily. Molly was coupled up, and she and Rocky set off to the rescue. As Molly puffed along the line, people were excited to see Rocky.

"Go get 'em, Molly!" called Rocky.

* * *

At the site of the accident, Henry was sulking while some workmen were moving the pipes out of the way by hand and muscle. It was a process that was taking a long time.

They heard a loud whistle as Molly and Rocky came to a stop.

"Thank goodness you're here, Molly," said the workmen, "if not for Rocky, we'd be in a worse situation!"

"Oh joy," groaned Henry, "bringing in the old girl and new fangled nonsense!" Molly gave him a firm look.

"It's not nice to judge others by appearance," she said, "would you like it if you were teased about your green paint?"

Henry said nothing to that. David had just been given tests and he was called in to help clear away the mess.

David pulled Henry and his train out of the way while Rocky was set to work putting the derailed trucks back onto the rails again. The derailed trucks were uncoupled and James was shifted so he had space to couple back onto the tail trucks again.

The brakevan and last few trucks were soon put back on the rails, much to James' relief.

"About time," he muttered, but no one heard him. Henry was also surprised by Rocky's performance, and felt he may have underestimated Rocky's abilities.

Soon Rocky lifted the pipes back onto James' trucks, and they were properly secured. Henry's passengers watched the operation, impressed by what they saw. They clapped and cheered for Rocky and Molly once the job was done.

James set off to Kildane, and by now he was very late, and Henry set off a few minutes later. Herbert the Class 76 took over for James, and brought the pipes to their destination at the bridge near Abbey, and Gordon finally set off for Barrow-in-Furness. Molly took Rocky back to Vicarstown, and she went back to her stopping passenger while David rested in the sheds at Norramby.

* * *

That evening at Vicarstown, the Fat Controller spoke to Rocky and Molly.

"Rocky," he said, "it seems I made the right choice in buying you to my railway, and I am very pleased with you. You will be stationed at Tidmouth in case of emergencies."

"Thank you, sir," smiled Rocky.

"You did grand as well, Molly," continued the Fat Controller, "even if the trains were late, but the passengers are pleased that Rocky was there to help."

"Yes sir," said Molly, "but what about-"

"I've already spoken to Henry and James," said the Fat Controller, "and I'm not pleased with their sulky behavior today. It's a good thing David has come back from the works today, Molly. Would you like to help on the mainline again?"

"Yes please, sir!" Molly smiled.

* * *

That evening in the sheds, Henry and James were still feeling cross.

"Spilling pipes onto the tracks is one thing," said a voice, "but being helped by a crane you made fun of earlier? Well, that is surely more embarrassing compared to avoiding goods work."

Henry and James said nothing, but were certain the voice was Gordon's.

* * *

**It's not over yet; there's one more story to come, and it will be my 15th season 5 rewrite. I'm pretty sure you can guess what it is, so look out for that!**


	39. Remake 19: James, Molly and the Tree

**At last; a season 5 rewrite I promised long ago is finally here! It was not easy coming up with ideas, but I figured it was all worth it. I forgot to mention that the first scene of "Rocky Lends a Hand" is "Off the Rails" taken from a different perspective, and it takes place before "Leaves" and "Down the Mine". This story takes place shortly after "Down the Mine", but before "Paint Pots and Queens".  
**

**So, coming in at season 5 rewrite #15, it's...  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 19: James, Molly and the Tree**

**Based on "James and the Trouble with Trees"**

Whenever Molly was taking trucks or coaches, she always took care with them and never bumped them. The coaches were pleased with her modest behavior, and the trucks never played tricks on her.

"At least she knows how to treat us," they told each other, "that James is such a brute!"

Although the Fat Controller had a very good impression on Molly, one engine still didn't trust her. That's right, it was James.

"I'm still not happy having her around!" he grumbled. The others rolled their eyes. By now, Gordon and Henry now liked and trusted Molly, and were quick to defend her.

"She's really helped the mainline out of a tight situation," Henry reasoned, "and besides, if not for you spilling those pipes, Molly wouldn't be who she is now."

"Henry's right," agreed Percy, "you should be grateful too."

But James wasn't convinced. "Remember when that Sandra came?" he said, "She always threw tantrums and bashed coaches and trucks in a very rough manner! You can't trust female engines if they're sulky!"

The engines were shocked at what James had said. At that moment, Sarah the Holden B12 backed into the sheds just in time to hear James' outburst.

"I'll let you know, James," she said crossly, "that I'm a helpful sort unlike what that Sandra was. Does it mean you don't want me around?"

"I don't mean you," grumbled James, "it's that Molly! Sooner or later, she might give the railway a bad name, and she'll be put in her place by the Fat Controller!"

The engines had to give up, for James was being stubborn and refused to change his opinion, no matter what.

* * *

One November afternoon, Molly was waiting for Toby at Knapford Junction. She was taking a stopping passenger to Tidmouth.

At last, Toby steamed in, and was uncoupled to run around Henrietta and Elsie, when the stationmaster came up to him.

"You'll have to wait a few minutes," he told Toby's crew, "Gordon and Thomas will be passing by."

Molly was confused. "But Gordon can't go on branchlines," she said, "the tracks aren't strong enough."

"The stretch from here to Elsbridge is," the stationmaster explained, "you see, Thomas has fallen down a mine at the lead mines at Toryreck. Gordon has had to rescue him."

Molly then heard a loud whistle, as Gordon slowly backed down with Thomas coupled in front of him, before they were switched onto the line leading to Tidmouth.

The Fat Controller spoke sternly to Thomas. Thomas felt very foolish. "You will be shunting at Tidmouth until I can trust you again," the Fat Controller said sternly, "but we need an engine to take Annie and Clarabel."

"Can I help, sir?" Molly asked hopefully.

The Fat Controller turned to Molly. "I don't see why not," he said, "you've worked very hard on the mainline, Molly, and I feel you deserve a change of scenery."

"Yes, sir," Molly smiled, happy that she was helping Thomas in an awkward situation.

* * *

Soon, Gordon and Thomas arrived at Tidmouth and were told to shunt in the yards the rest of the day. The two engines felt James would be laughing at both of them for being in disgrace.

But when evening came, they noticed James was bragging to Percy, Henry, and Molly. None of them took notice of Thomas and Gordon.

"The Fat Controller is giving me a new coat of paint," James boasted, "he must think I am the pride of the line!"

"Rubbish!" snorted Henry, "We are all pride of the line! The Fat Controller says so!"

"James has been acting like this since this afternoon," Molly whispered to Thomas and Gordon, "he's also being allowed to pull the express after he gets a new coat of paint, but now he's not going to stop boasting about it."

"Why James?" Thomas said indignantly, "Doesn't Gordon deserve a second chance?"

"I don't think the Fat Controller ever will," James snorted, giving Thomas and Gordon a pitying look, "if you ask me, you two deserve the punishments you got!"

Thomas just seethed in anger, and Molly shot James a dirty look.

"Don't take any notice of him," Gordon said in a philosophical manner, "it won't take long until he gets what's coming to him."

* * *

The next morning, Molly was working on Thomas' branchline taking Annie and Clarabel. She enjoyed her runs, and there was no need to rush between stations. The coaches were pleased with Molly being careful with them, but they missed Thomas very much.

"He really let us down by acting so foolish," said Annie to Clarabel.

"It probably served him right for being cheeky to Gordon," added Clarabel.

"Don't worry you two," said Molly kindly, "I'm sure the Fat Controller will forgive him for his recklessness."

But the coaches weren't convinced. With Molly working on Thomas' branchline, it gave her and Toby a chance to catch up with any news. Molly even told Toby about when she and Rocky helped Henry and James in an awkward predicament.

* * *

Speaking of James, he was being repainted and he saw Percy shunting trucks in the yard. But Percy wasn't paying attention to what he was doing, and he accidentally shunted trucks through the buffers!

"Oops," Percy said meekly.

James laughed at Percy's incident. "If you can't control trucks properly, little Percy," James teased, "why can't you talk to trees instead?"

"Well, bossy boiler," grumbled Percy, "the Fat Controller says that the trees near Gordon's hill could be getting dangerously close to the line, and it could cause problems if not taken action!"

"Pah!" laughed James, "If I came a cropper with a tree, I'd push it aside!"

"I'd like to see you try," muttered Percy.

* * *

Over the next few days, James would not stop bragging about his new red paint.

"Make way for an important engine!" he called as he stopped at Crovan's Gate.

"You wouldn't feel important if a tree fell on you," Sir Handel sniffed from the narrow-gauge platform, "you could get hurt!"

"Rubbish! It wouldn't even dare!"

"You should be careful James," advised David, "trees can be just as powerful as locomotives."

"Oh please!" snorted James, then he heard the guard's whistle. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way with the express!" And he huffed away.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he landed into trouble himself," muttered Sir Handel.

* * *

Meanwhile, several days later, Percy had to do Thomas' work on the branchline, as Thomas could easily handle the shunting himself, being more powerful than Percy. This meant Molly would have to do work again on the mainline and the Kirk Ronan and Norramby branchlines.

Molly was disappointed, but was happy she gotten the chance to see Thomas' branchline for herself.

"Your branchline is lovely," she told Thomas, "I'd love to see it again some day."

That made Thomas feel a bit better. The changes also gave Percy a chance to work with someone new, being Toby.

* * *

On the following day, James had just taken the express to Barrow-in-Furness when the Fat Controller came to speak to him.

"I need you to go to Crovan's Gate and take an important goods to Wellsworth," he said, "Edward will then take it to Brendam. It's very heavy, and you must take care."

"But sir," said James, "can't David or Molly do it? They love idling on branchlines!"

"Really useful engines don't argue!" said the Fat Controller sternly. James didn't; he puffed onto the turntable, was turned around, and he headed off for Crovan's Gate.

* * *

James grumbled as he arrived at Crovan's Gate. He had to arrange the train himself, much to his annoyance.

"Your color is nice, James," said a truck, "pity about your face though!"

James just ignored their teasing as he rashly arranged his trucks. Molly passed by with a stopping passenger to Tidmouth and whistled as she passed, but James too ignored her.

James had his train ready, and when the guard blew his whistle, James grumbled as he set off. As he did, the weather had changed for the worse.

* * *

At Kellsthrope Road, Molly had to stop in order to let James pass by.

"You really need to be careful!" Molly called to James, "I saw a tree leaning at an angle as I crossed Gordon's hill!"

But James didn't hear Molly, as he crossed onto the eastbound track to Barrow-in-Furness, before switching back onto the westbound track for Tidmouth.

When James' train had cleared the signal box, Molly set off once more for Kildane.

* * *

James soon approached Gordon's hill, and the driver knew James was in for a difficult time. James' wheels slipped on the wet rails, and he remembered having slipped on leaves before Gordon came to help him.

James made it safely to the top, but there was trouble ahead; a tree near the bridge was being blown by the strong winds, and due to the rain, the soil on the slope was weakened and the tree began to slip right near the tracks!

James saw the tree ahead and his driver applied the brakes, but James' wheels slipped on the wet rails.

"Help!" cried James, "I can't stop!"

James came to a stop just inches from the tree!

"Oh, help!" wailed James, "Go away, you stupid tree!"

But the tree didn't move! James' fireman hastily ran for help while the driver put James into reverse to getting away from the tree. But due to the trucks and the downward slope, James was trapped like a rat.

* * *

At Kildane, the stationmaster spoke to Karen.

"James is in trouble at Gordon's hill," he said, "there's a tree blocking his track, and it could fall at any given time!"

"We'll have to help," said Karen, while the fireman uncoupled the coaches from Molly. "C'mon, old girl! James needs our help!"

Molly knew her driver was right.

"Gordon was right," said Molly to herself, "he did get what was coming to him. But the North Western Railway needs a number five!"

* * *

James had managed to back away from the tree, which was now slowly leaning towards him. James only gotten several yards away from the tree, and he did not have a lot of time.

Then he heard a familiar Great Eastern whistle.

"It's Molly!" said the driver.

"Oh no," groaned James, "anybody but her!"

Molly slowly buffered up to the brakevan. One false move could spell disaster waiting to happen.

"I'm ready!" she called, blowing her whistle.

"As am I," James called back, "ready as I'll ever be!"

With James pushing against the trucks and Molly pulling on them, the got further away from the tree, which was now leaning more and more towards James!

They got away just in time, as the tree landed with a thundering crash, nearly clipping James' buffers!

"That was close," James gasped, as they made their way back to Maron station.

The Fat Controller sent Gordon and Rocky to clear away the mess, and the tree would be used to make furniture. James made it back to Wellsworth safely, where Edward took over and brought the train to Brendam. As for Molly, her stopping passenger service continued, and although she ran late, the passengers knew she couldn't help it; they were pleased once again for her brave actions.

* * *

Later that evening, the Fat Controller came to see James and Molly. He was not happy with James.

"You have said rude things to Molly since she entered service," he said firmly, "she has proven herself to be a really useful engine, and today proves how useful she can be!"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir," James said meekly.

"You should thank Molly, too," said the Fat Controller, "if not for her, you'd be in a worse situation."

James sighed and spoke to Molly. "I'm sorry I was rude," he said sadly, "I guess I let my boasting get the better of me."

"It's all right, James," Molly smiled, "it's just who you are, right?"

"I suppose so. David and Sir Handel were right to warn me," James added, "we engines must pull together, Molly, whatever the weather."

"And Molly," said the Fat Controller, "for your bravery today, you're having a new coat of yellow paint with red stripes."

"Thank you, sir," Molly smiled. James smiled at Molly for the first time; not a conceited smile, but a friendly smile all the same.

"Maybe we should call you 'Molly the rescue engine'," Percy said as a joke. Everyone chuckled at that; even James.

* * *

Molly loves working on the North Western Railway, helping David with the trains on the Kirk Ronan and Norramby branchlines. But she is allowed to help on the mainline and other branchlines on occasion.

James doesn't tease Molly anymore because of her paint. He even admits yellow is splendid as red, but won't admit it to anyone, because he won't; same old James.

Even though Thomas and Gordon were happy for Molly, they were still in hot water with the Fat Controller, even when a special event was coming up, but that's another story.

* * *

**And that is the last part of Molly the Yellow Engine. There's ten more episodes of season 5 I've yet to rewrite (11 if you count my WIP rewrite of Bye George!) and I feel I could give Britt Allcroft a run for her money.**

**As you guessed, many more to come!  
**


	40. Remake 20: Bye George!

**My 40th story in this collection, my 20th rewrite and 16th season 5 rewrite, all in one story? No way! This is a rewrite I planned before I wrote out "Lady Hatt's Birthday Party", and now it's all in it's finished, rewritten glory! Featuring a steamroller we all love to hate, George. Also starring three other characters by DJ Scales.  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 20: Bye George!**

**Based on the same story**

If you were to ask Sir Handel about any incidents he had, he will often tell you about when George the steamroller crashed into his vans, causing trouble for the railway and roads. A fence had been put up to avoid any further incidents in the near future, leading Sir Handel to brag about sending George away until some little boys ended up talking about the "race".

Some years later, when Thomas was due to return from his visit to the National Railway Museum in York, wind blew some road cones on Daisy's way to Knapford Junction for the return, and Daisy's brakes ended up jammed due to them being pulled under. Daisy felt sure George done it deliberately.

No one likes George, and George likes no one except himself. He still wanted to get rid of railways, no matter what it took.

* * *

One day, George was at Arlesburgh waiting for Norman the Class 14 to take him to Edward's branchline to repair the roads near the railway. As he was waiting, George was being rude to Frank and Jock.

"You're just worn out wheels on worn out rails!" he taunted.

"You need rocks, gravel and ballast for the roads," said Frank, "and we're helping you." He looked over to see Rex shunting ballast hoppers for ballast trucks Norman would take with George.

"Makes no difference if you ask me," grunted George, "I really want to flatten little engines like you in the scrapyards!"

"For an old steamroller, you've surely got a nasty attitude," a cheeky female voice replied. George scowled, as Michelle Bennett, the fifteen-year-old blond daughter of Sidney's driver, walked up in order to couple up George's flatbed to Norman.

"I don't even talk to people that like railways," argued George, "especially since you're daughter of that dumb blue diesel's driver, who doesn't even know where he is!"

"That 'dumb blue diesel' is my friend," Michelle said firmly, "even if he's forgetful at times, Sidney doesn't cause trouble deliberately like a steamroller I could mention!"

Before George could retort, they heard a horn, and Norman was backed onto George's flatbed, and Michelle then coupled them up. George was still rebelling, "Railways are no good! Pull them up! Turn them into roads!"

Then Norman backed George's flatbed onto his waiting trucks, and after Michelle coupled them up, the guard blew his whistle, Norman tooted his horn and set off. Frank and Jock were pleased to see George leave.

"Rollers are rubbish, so good riddance!" said Jock.

* * *

Norman was to take George from Arlesburgh to Brendam, where they would begin to repair the roads along Edward's branchline. Norman didn't like the job he was given, especially since George was being rude to him.

"I don't see why your controller needs trains like you," he said crossly.

"There's a reason for that," Norman retorted, "we can get to places that you can't, and we can haul more loads than you ever will! Plus, we're also fast, while you just crawl about like a snail!"

George snarled angrily at Norman's remark. Steamrollers were never meant for speed; they are meant to make the surface smooth for new building sites, and also help repair the roads.

Norman and George ended up in a verbal war until the driver interrupted when they passed Knapford Junction.

"Will you both stop it!" he snapped in annoyance, "You're just bickering like school children, and the Fat Controller won't approve!"

"Not my fault," Norman sulked, "that lazy steamroller-"

"We have a job to do," his driver said firmly, "just ignore him and carry on with our job."

Norman did his best to ignore George, but it wouldn't be easy as George kept up with his insults.

* * *

At last they made it to Brendam. Salty was there along with the sixteen-year-old son of his driver, Seth Hobbs, who had dark red hair and brown eyes.

When Norman stopped, George, as you guessed, was rude again.

"A bumpy ride on rotten rails!" grumbled George, "I'm glad it's over!"

"As am I, you big green snail!" snapped Norman.

"All right, me hearties," laughed Salty, "no need to get into an argument."

"Look George," said Seth, "when you're unloaded, you'll start work on the roads."

"About time," huffed George, "better than being pulled by that rusty red scrap!"

Norman scowled angrily. "You better shut up or I shunt you into the sea!"

"Shut up yourself!" retorted George. They argued again until the foreman told Norman to go back to Arlesburgh.

Norman growled away, but not before giving George a dirty sneer.

"This can't end well, can it, Salty?" said Seth.

"Arr, it can't, Seth, me heartie," agreed Salty, "George will have karma hitting him on the roller one day!"

"Am I going to sit on this flatbed all day or what?" snapped George.

* * *

Norman was still in a bad temper when he arrived at Wellsworth. Edward was resting on a siding speaking with Benjamin Spong, the eighteen-year-old son of BoCo's driver.

"Good morning, Norman," said Benjamin politely.

"What's good about it?" grumbled Norman.

"Is there a problem, Norman?" asked Edward.

"It's George," Norman said, "he gave me a hard time all the way to Brendam!"

"Just ignore him," soothed Edward, "no one listens to him anyway."

"Do you think it'll land himself in trouble?" asked Benjamin.

"I don't know," said Edward with worry, "but I can feel it in my frames."

* * *

A few days later, George was now reaching the level crossing near Suddery, where Bertie once almost caught up with Edward to giving him Thomas' passengers years ago.

"Ripping up rails!" chortled George, "That will be a life!"

He saw Edward waiting to pick up passengers at the station. The guard blew his whistle, and Edward set off to Brendam station.

"What do you think of this, Eddie?" said George. But Edward took no notice. George felt insulted.

"You're a useless blue puffball!" he snapped.

Still, Edward did not reply.

"I'll show him who's boss!" George vowed.

* * *

Edward arrived at Brendam station and made good time. BoCo was waiting to take a goods to Tidmouth, and Salty had shunted his train in place.

"Arr, it be a shame that George is working near the line," Salty said to BoCo.

"I know," sighed BoCo, "just yesterday, he called me a big green caterpillar."

The guard blew the whistle and BoCo set off.

"See you later, Salty," said BoCo, tooting his horn.

"Take care around George, me heartie!" replied Salty.

* * *

Edward's branchline ran along the coast, and BoCo was making good time with his goods. His signals shown green, and kept at constant speed.

"We don't need to stop for a while," he said as they neared Suddery.

"Yes we do!" cried the driver, and applied the brakes.

"Wha-" BoCo began, and looked ahead. Earlier, George had ran into a pile of ballast, and deliberately spilled it onto the rails, but told no one about it.

"Horrors!" cried BoCo, and suddenly, he flew off the tracks, and landed onto the road, and into a nearby building. People dodged him as he crashed into it, thankfully none were killed. BoCo's driver jumped clear before the crash, but BoCo was dazed and surprised.

Zoey arrived with the breakdown train and helped to clear away the mess, and Salty took BoCo to the works at Brendam. BoCo's front cab was dented, and his windows smashed. BoCo sighed unhappily.

"Never mind, me heartie," said Salty kindly, "ye couldn't help it, and I'm sure the Fat Controller will think so too."

Benjamin and Seth were at the works when BoCo and Salty arrived. The two young men were shocked to see BoCo in such a mess, but promised him that he would be fixed as soon as possible.

* * *

The roadwork on Edward's branchline was soon finished in a week's time, and he was transferred to repairing the roads at Crovan's Gate. Sir Handel wasn't pleased to see him.

"Oh, not you again," he scowled.

"Yeah, it's me all right," chuckled George, "I'm surprised you're still around since our last encounter."

"Forty-five years, to be exact," Sir Handel grumbled. George just laughed at his own wit and set to work.

* * *

Later in the day, Arthur was to take some fish vans to Barrow-in-Furness. He had to take the track that passed Ballahoo station, but before his brakevan and last two vans could clear the points, Arthur came to a stop.

George was blocking his way while his driver went for a lunch break.

"I say, get out of my way, please," groaned Arthur.

"You'll have to wait, Artie," George snapped. Arthur was annoyed. He had heard of George from Sir Handel.

_So he IS as rude as Sir Handel says he is, _Arthur thought to himself. "I'm sorry, George," he said, trying to sound serious, "but there is no time to wait; I have to arrive at Barrow-in-Furness, and Belle is due to pass by with her express!"

"She'll have to wait as well!" retorted George. At that moment, George's driver had returned having finished his lunch.

"C'mon, George," said his driver, "we've got work to do!" But George wouldn't move.

"Come on," groaned his driver, "we have to move so Arthur can pass!"

"Forget it; I'm not moving!" snapped George, "So there!" George, his driver and Arthur's crew argued with him, while the guard left to tell the stationmaster about the situation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Belle was steaming along the mainline to Crovan's Gate.

"Right on time, right on time," she said happily as she passed a green signal. Suddenly, the signal went red.

"We better stop!" cried the driver, and applied the brakes. Belle could see Arthur's last few vans right in her path!

"Get out of my way!" shrieked Belle, and shut her eyes awaiting the crash!

_CRASH!_

Belle hit the vans and brakevan with an ear-shattering crash! Her crew had jumped clear, but splintered wood and fish flew in all directions, and Belle had come off the rails.

Some of the passengers had gotten injured badly, and they were furious!

"This is bad service!" they protested to Belle's guard, "We want to complain to Sir Topham Hatt!"

* * *

Soon, Bear arrived with Rocky the crane to clear away the mess. With him was the Fat Controller. Belle was worried and thought he would be cross. He was, but not with Belle.

"Whoever caused this disturbance will have me to answer to!" he said sternly.

Arthur's driver came up and explained everything. The Fat Controller was cross, and he walked over to where George was standing, looking very pleased with himself.

"So you're the cause of this trouble," said the Fat Controller.

"And glad to, sir," George said smugly, "those trains of yours are too reckless, and they need to be scrapped and replaced with road vehicles!"

The Fat Controller was shocked, and was crosser still.

"That will not be happening any time soon!" he said firmly, "And you're the one going to be replaced!"

"What?!"

"You've caused nothing but trouble over the past few weeks," said the Fat Controller, "and will tell your owner about this, and he'll make sure that you are replaced!"

"You can't do this to me!" snapped George, "The roads will be in trouble without me!"

"We'll wait and see then, won't we?" said the Fat Controller, and he told the passengers everything.

* * *

Soon, Belle was taken to the Steamworks to have her front mended, and Arthur set off to Barrow-in-Furness with what trucks he had left. Geoff, Edna, Maggie, and Carl worked hard on Belle until she was good as new once again.

As for George, he was taken out of road service to work at the Kellsthrope Road lumber mill as a generator. His owner replaced him with a much more friendly diesel roller, bought from the money he made to sell George.

When Bash and Dash first met up with George, they had a chance for a tease.

"Look who it is, Dash," said Bash cheekily, "it's old grumpy George!"

"It's not fair," grumbled George, "I've got life left in me! I'll be back on the roads one day, just you wait!"

"If you hadn't been rude," teased Dash, "you wouldn't be where you are!"

"Come along, you two," said Ferdinand, "we've got work to do." And the three set off for work, leaving George to sulk.

"If they put him back on the roads," said Bash to Dash, "he'll be as rude as either."

I hope not; don't you?

* * *

**In my series, Norman is a BR Class 14, so Dennis is one of a kind, like the real 11001. Bash is an LNER Y7, and Dash is an LNER Y8, to kind of make them more British. Bash is also painted red with blue lining, and Dash is green with red lining. Ferdinand remains a Climax C Logging Loco, but he's painted NWR blue with red lining, and his cab is painted brown. I've yet to decide a name and prototype for the new diesel roller, but all I know is that it will be a female, and she is polite to the engines, unlike George.**

**Even after 40 stories of Railway Series Evolution, there's many more to come over time.  
**


	41. Remake 21: Vegetables and Flowers

**Yet another season 5 rewrite from me! This time, it's mixed with a Mr. Perkins segment from the Up, Up and Away DVD (a really bad release if you ask me) featuring our favorite young workers! Along with a few old friends we hadn't seen lately.  
**

**This does take place after "The Ffarquhar Central", and before "Happy Ever After".  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 21: Vegetables and Flowers**

**Based on "Baa!" by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton and "Mr. Perkins' Vegetable Show" by Gerard Foster**

Spring had come to the Island of Sodor, and the engines were working hard. At every station on the mainline and all the branchlines, there were flowers everywhere.

The Fat Controller had called in some of his engines, as well as the young workers on the North Western Railway, for a special meeting at Crovan's Gate.

Jim, Tim, Maggie, Edna, Geoff, Carl, Jude, Becky, Marty, Michelle, Seth, and Benjamin were all there as well.

"I just wonder what's going on," said Jude to Becky.

"Maybe we're getting a new engine," said Jim.

"I don't think so," said Carl, "I mean, our economy is looking shaky right now, and I don't think Sir Topham Hatt would have enough money to buy a locomotive, steam or diesel."

"Maybe he's selling some off," said Michelle, "hopefully that red number five steamer."

"Or maybe that dimwitted blue diesel," retorted Maggie. Edna jumped in before things could get ugly.

"We'll have to wait until Sir Topham Hatt tells us," she said, trying to restore order to the situation, "I think it's something to do with flowers at each station."

"Flowers? What a waste of space!"

The nine young workers, as well as their three branchline friends, looked to see two angry looking girls. They were Rachel and Vypra Maidment, the nieces of Mavis' driver. Rachel was older, and the leader of a dangerous gang, and her younger sister Vypra was her follower. Rachel had brown eyes, and Vypra green. Both had black hair, while Rachel's had yellow stripes on it, just like Mavis.

"And why is that, Rachel?" Geoff asked calmly.

"You buy them, and then they die after time!" sneered Vypra.

"That would depend on how much care you give them," Becky said.

"Makes no difference, dumb blond!" Rachel snapped at Becky, who felt very hurt. "Flowers are just distractions like you are!" Jude was cross; he hated when people insulted his friends.

"Look, Rach," he began.

"It's Rachel, you fool!" snapped Rachel.

"Whatever. I don't like when you're rude to my friends. If you can't say a nice thing, then don't say anything to them at all!"

"Like when Rach here ran her bike into a lake!" a cheeky voice added. It was the voice of Kira Allcroft, twenty-year old daughter of Arry's driver. With Kira was her best friend Victoria "Tori" Wright, daughter of Bert's driver. Kira had green eyes and blond hair with dyed black streaks, while Tori had blue eyes and plain blond hair. They worked at Barrow-in-Furness Ironworks, and while Kira was more girly, Tori was more tomboyish.

"It was a mistake anyone could make!" retorted Rachel, but Marty interrupted.

"Here comes Sir Topham Hatt aboard Bear now!" he called. Everyone stopped talking and addressed themselves as Bear stopped at the platform, and the Fat Controller walked out of his cab. He then stepped onto a small stack of boxes, holding a small plaque, and cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen and engines," he said, "as you all know, every station is being decorated with flowers, fruits and vegetables." He then shown everyone the plaque in his hands. "This plaque saying 'BEST DRESSED STATION 2010' will be rewarded to the winning station next week! At the winning station, I will be holding a fruit and vegetable competition. The awards will go to the best fruit and and the best vegetable in the competition. I would like all of you to help with the arrangements."

The engines and crews chattered excitedly. Well, all except two... That's right, Rachel and Vypra.

"My favorite station is Wellsworth," said Edna.

"Mine is Knapford," said Maggie.

"We like Ffarquhar very much," Jude said, smiling at Becky.

"I think Kellsthrope Road will win," said Carl.

"What about you four?" Marty asked, addressing Kira, Tori, Rachel and Vypra. Kira and Tori had been working late last night, and were too tired to think properly.

"The ironworks," muttered Tori.

"We can tell," said Maggie sarcastically.

"The ironworks are full of scrap, not flowers," said Becky.

"Our choice is Vicarstown, then," said Kira, "what 'bout you, Rachel?"

Rachel just scowled. "Anopha," she said.

"But Anopha's a quarry, not a station," said Becky.

"That's why we like it there," snapped Vypra, "especially when you're _there_ at Ffarquhar and not _here _saying that we're just being silly!"

The two girls walked off, leaving Becky feeling hurt.

"Don't feel bad," said Maggie kindly, "those two silly girls have no idea what they're talking about. And I thought _I _had an attitude."

* * *

The next day, Maggie, Carl, Geoff and Edna arrived at the Steamworks for work. Maggie had a wicker basket with some oddly-shaped green leaves growing in the dirt.

Den and Dart were idling on a siding, getting ready to do their morning shunting.

"Morning, diesels," said Maggie.

"Mornin' Maggie," said Dart.

"What's in the basket?" asked Den.

"What he means is, what is it that you're growing?" said Dart, who, of course, tended to read Den's mind.

"I'm growing something for the fruit and vegetable show," said Maggie.

"Weeds?" asked Dart.

"They're not weeds!" Maggie said indignantly, "Excuse me; they're carrots!"

"They don't look like carrots," said Den.

"I know, they don't look like carrots," Maggie explained, "they're the stalks. The carrots are in the basket."

"Can we see one?" asked Dart.

"I'd better not," said Maggie, "it's not time for the Best Dressed Station competition yet. See you later!" And she walked off to the Steamworks building itself. There, Maggie put the basket near a window where her carrots could enjoy the sun, and she poured water onto them from a small metal watering can.

"Come on, my little beauties!" said Maggie to them, "Grow as big as you can, please..."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Arlesdale Railway, Bert the small blue tender engine was puffing along the extension from Arlesdale to Ulfstead. He was taking vans of flowers, fruits and vegetables at every station. Bert enjoyed this job very much. He wasn't too fast or too slow, he was at the correct speed.

Up ahead, Bert saw something blocking the track.

"Stop driver!" he said, "There's something on the track!"

Bert's driver eased the regulator and applied the brakes, and Bert came to a stop near the object.

"It's a ram!" said the driver, "Where did he come from?"

The ram was on the tracks, and enjoying the grass beside the line. Bert saw the farmer run up.

"Sorry about this," he said, "my ram is always hungry, even though I just fed him his breakfast. He broke out of his field this morning."

"I know what to do," said the driver, and he went to one of the vans, and got out a head of lettuce. He then peeled the lettuce using his hands, and made a trail from the tracks to the ram's field.

The ram, following it's senses, walked over to the first lettuce leaf, and he munched one after the other, all the way to his field where the farmer closed the gates and locked it up.

* * *

Bert made it safely to Ulfstead with no further delays. Thomas was there with Annie, Becky, Clarabel and Drew.

"Hello, Thomas," said Bert, feeling puffed out.

"Morning, Bert," said Thomas, "you look tired."

"I had an encounter with the farmer's ram," Bert explained, "lucky I wasn't going too fast, or goodness knows what could've happened."

Thomas knew what Bert meant. Soon, Ulfstead was decorated with flowers, fruits, and vegetables, along with garden gnomes. Jude, Becky and Marty were on Thomas' train, and helped in the station dressing.

"Ulfstead will surely win first place if the stationmaster takes care of all those plants," said Bert happily.

Bert's wish would have come true, if not for two troublesome girls...

* * *

That evening at Anopha Quarry, when the day's work was done, Rachel had a wonderful, awful idea.

"I know what we can do," Rachel told Vypra.

"What is it, sis?" Vypra asked.

"Y'know that Ulfstead's covered with all those pretty plants?" sneered Rachel.

"Yeah, what about it?" said Vypra.

"The competition is in six days," said Rachel, "and I say that on the day before, we ruin Ulfstead's chance of winning! We trash all those plants, and crush Becky's fragile heart!"

"We're not going to-" Vypra began.

"Not like that!" snapped Rachel, "We're just making her upset, that's all!"

"I like what you think, sis," Vypra giggled, and the two mean girls cackled all the way home. Around that time, before she went to bed in her home at Tidmouth, Maggie was playing her carrots some music from a record player that her family owned long ago. The music was sweet and gentle, and it was said that plants will grow listening to music. This is called plant perception.

"It'll be worth a try," said Maggie to herself, "good night, my lovely carrots. Think big!"

* * *

Next morning, Maggie told of what she done to Carl, Geoff, and Edna.

"I don't really know how music helps plants grow," said Maggie, "I heard of it from my dad, and we know plants don't have ears like us."

"I saw people trying it on an American television science show," said Carl, "whether negative words, positive words, classical music, death metal music, or no sounds at all will help peas in growing."

"What happened?" asked Geoff.

"It doesn't matter," said Carl, "regardless if those words are kind or angry, but the peas with death metal music grew the best."

"I used classical music," said Maggie, "does it work?"

"Better than words, yes," said Carl, "but not as good as death metal."

Maggie sighed. "I thought it was worth a try," she said, "I did say a few kind words to them."

"It could contaminate them as our mouths expel carbon dioxide," remarked Carl. That made Maggie a little worried about her carrots. Would they be nice and fat, or small like blueberries?

Then they heard a growl, and Maggie covered her stomach with her arms, embarrassed.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, "my belly's rumbling at me."

"Good thing that lunch break's coming up in a few," said Edna.

"I've got carrot soup," said Maggie, "my favorite soup! It's pretty odd, though, I'm presenting carrots, and yet I'm drinking carrots for lunch!"

"Speaking of presenting for the competition," said Carl, "my dad and I are showing some of our finest cabbage."

"I'm gonna show one of my watermelons," said Geoff, "it'll be bigger than last year's, I'm sure."

"I'm going to bring strawberries," said Edna, "I'll bet they're gonna be nice, big and juicy when I present them."

"I just hope my carrots are big," Maggie said with worry.

* * *

At Ulfstead, the day before the competition, Thomas arrived with his train, and when he stopped, he was horrified! Ruined fruits, vegetables, and flowers, not to mention smashed gnomes, were scattered everywhere!

Jude, Becky and Marty got out of Annie, and were shocked!

"Oh no!" Becky cried, "The station is a mess!" She began to cry, and Jude held her close.

"It's okay, dear," he said softly.

Bert, Jock, and Blister I were also at Ulfstead, and they were upset too.

"How could this have happened?" exclaimed Blister I.

"Must be that hungry ram," said Bert.

"If so, he must have made a meal of the station," remarked Jock.

As if that wasn't enough, the passengers were trying to get into the waiting room, but the door was locked so they couldn't get in.

"We can't get in!" they protested to the stationmaster.

"Why ever not?" he asked.

"That blasted ram won't let us!"

They all looked through the window, and they looked at the ram, who looked at them in return.

"He's not alone!" said a voice. It was Tori. She and Kira had a few days off from working at the Ironworks due to the competition, and had enjoyed a trip along the branchline, and were surprised to see who was with the ram...

"Rachel and Vypra!" said Marty crossly, "How did you know it was them, girls?"

"Let us out!" snapped Vypra, "That ram just spoiled our fun!"

"I know why they're here," said the ram's farmer, "I was taking my ram for a walk, when he saw those two foolish girls. I sent him after the girls, and I locked the door, making sure they didn't escape!"

"Good work, sir," said the stationmaster, "the Fat Controller will have to know about this."

"So Rachel and Vypra are the culprits," remarked Thomas, "not the ram!"

"Who'd have thought it," said Bert, "that the hungry ram was helping to defend all those plants, rather than eating them?"

The Fat Controller was furious with Rachel and Vypra, and so were their uncle. He also praised the farmer and his ram for their actions, and he made a plan. For the girls' punishment, they were to clean up the mess they caused, under adult supervision. Kira and Tori were also praised for helping to find out the cause of the mess, even if they didn't intend to help.

* * *

Soon, Ulfstead was looking more beautiful than ever once again. The Arlesdale engines all had a day off to see the show, and Thomas, Percy, Toby, and Stanley also could see the show while Paxton, Daisy, Mavis, and Locke would do their work.

The young workers at the Steamworks were there with their competing fruits and vegetables. Maggie was anxious about her carrots, more than ever since it was the day of the competition.

"It's time," she said, "I wonder how big my carrots are."

She pulled one out, but it was small. She pulled another carrot out, but it was smaller than that. Maggie, feeling more anxious and frustrated, pulled out a third carrot that was very tiny.

"I can't win with three tiny carrots!" she groaned in frustration, "Maybe one more, just to be sure..."

She began to pull on a fourth, but she felt it wasn't going to be easy.

"Right, on three; one, two, three..."

Out of the dirt popped out a very large carrot!

"Oh, sweet mother of George Hughes!" cried Maggie's father, "That's an enormous carrot!"

Edna, Carl and Geoff were surprised too.

"You'd be sure to win with a carrot that big," remarked Carl.

"I hope so," said Maggie. The Fat Controller announced that Ulfstead was the winner of the Best Dressed Station competition. The engines were pleased with the Fat Controller's decision.

The Fat Controller said that Maggie's carrot was the biggest he'd ever seen, and it got first place, and so did Edna's strawberries.

"There is one more prize for our good friend the ram," he announced, and handed the farmer a basket of vegetables, "and I'll eat my hat if he doesn't like it!"

Just then, Harold the helicopter landed. Everyone held onto their hats, but the Fat Controller didn't have time to react as the wind from Harold's propellers blew his hat flew off his head, and landed near the ram, who ate the hat instead!

"Baa!"

The Fat Controller was shocked, and then he chuckled. This wasn't what he meant when he said he'd eat his hat.

"Well, seems I wouldn't be able to eat my hat, even if I had to!"

Everyone laughed, and the one reply from the ram was a contented hiccup.

"Hic!"

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Maggie and Edna were at the latter's home at Wellsworth, for a celebration tea, and they invited Jim, Tim, Geoff, Carl, Jude, Becky, Marty, Michelle, Seth, and Benjamin, and even Kira and Tori.

"Mom and I have made the sandwiches with homemade jam," said Edna.

"I've brought a bowl of fruit salad," said Maggie, "it's got strawberries, oranges, bananas, grapes, blueberries, blackberries, and plum! In other words, a rainbow fruit salad."

"I've also made a homemade cake with Mom," said Edna.

"What kind?"

Edna lifted the cover revealing the cake. It was in the shape of James, but without his tender.

"It's carrot cake!" laughed Edna.

"And it looks like James," remarked Maggie. When the tea began, Kira and Tori weren't keen on being at a party at first, but managed to grumble their way through two fruit salad bowls, and enjoyed themselves too.

As for Rachel and Vypra, they were work in the sidings for the next two weeks. I'm sure they wish they hadn't been so naughty.

* * *

**The last names of Kira and Tori come from Britt Allcroft and Angus Wright, (the original producer of the show) respectively. Rachel and Vypra's last name is from David Maidment, who was railway consultant during season 5, and co-writer alongside David Mitton and Britt Allcroft. Jim and Tim have yet to have last names. The American television science show Carl referenced is "MythBusters", one of my favorite TV shows, science mixed in with humor throughout! The myth of talking to plants, of course, is plausible.**

**Who is Locke? And what of the Bulleid pacific? I already know who they are, so wait and see...  
**


	42. Story 15: Gordon and Belle

**And so another saga begins. This time, featuring Belle the blue 4MT. See you when you're done reading.  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Story 15: Gordon and Belle**

**Based on elements of "The Fat Controller's Engines" by the Rev. W. Awdry**

During 1956, British Railways were producing their own range of Standard class locomotives, even though the production of diesel-electric locomotives was slowly being produced.

Several of these designs were by Robert Arthur "Robin" Riddles, one of the last designers for British steam locomotives. Several of his designs included the Britannia Class 7 pacifics, Clan Class 6 pacifics, Standard Class 5MT, (a redesign of the Stanier Black 5) the Standard Class 2 tender and tank locomotives, and even the Standard Class 9F 2-10-0, one of Britain's strongest steam locomotives ever produced.

He also designed the Standard Class 4 2-6-4 tank locomotive. This type of locomotive was used on commuter and outer suburban passenger services, and proved very successful.

The Fat Controller had heard of this type of locomotive, and impressed by their performance, he requested to have one built at Brighton railway works, and numbered 80155.

* * *

The engine had been completed by the summer of 1956. She looked around her curiously. It was a completely new world to the young Adriatic (an alternate name for a 2-6-4 locomotive) and she didn't know what to say or think.

The engine jumped as she heard a whistle. An E4 tank engine in BR black livery and the number 32583 was shunting trucks into the workshop. The E4 saw the young 4MT and wanted to talk with her.

"Hello there!" the E4 said excitedly. The new 4MT jumped in surprise.

"Er-erm, h-hello to you too," she said hastily, "can you not speak out like that please?"

"Sorry," said the E4, "I just get over-excited when meeting new engines. My name's Zoey, what's yours?"

"I... don't have a name," the 4MT said sadly, "I've only been built, and I'm due for trials today."

"Why don't I call you Adriatic for the time being?" Zoey said. The 4MT gave her a strange look.

"Okay then..." she said, not quite understanding. "Adriatic" didn't know that Zoey was just being cheeky, and was only joking.

"Well, Adriatic," said Zoey, "I was built as an extra for my class in December 1914 on the London, Brighton and South Coast Railway. I worked alongside an E2, number 104..."

Zoey chattered on excitedly to Adriatic about her life, when the Fat Controller arrived with Mr. Riddles, as well as a young man, his wife and daughter.

"_Mon dieu,_" said the young man in a heavy French accent, "Zat is a beautiful looking engine."

"Your daughter and I are beautiful too, Jacques," said his wife.

"I know zat, Belle, _mon darling_," Jacques said with a sly grin, "and I know zat as well with Christine." He ran his hand over the young girl's hair. "Who's daddy's little girl, huh?" Christine giggled.

"80155 will be your engine, Mr. Noel," said the Fat Controller, "will you and her do your best for the North Western Railway."

"_Oui, Monsieur Hatt,_" said Jacques with confidence, "but an engine cannot be just called by its number, can it? Would be fine, _monsieur_, if you named zis engine after my lovely wife, Belle?"

The 4MT was surprised. She was being given a name by a French person!

"That would be a good thing, Mr. Noel," said the Fat Controller, then he spoke to the 4MT, now named Belle, "I am arranging for my eight famous engines to go to England, and you shall be one of the substitutes. Can I depend on you to be really useful, Belle?"

Belle smiled. "Oui, mons- I mean, yes, sir," Belle corrected herself, "I will do my very best."

"Excellent," said the Fat Controller, "and 'Belle' will be your name from now on."

"Sir," Belle said, "this engine Zoey here named me Adriatic before I was named Belle. What does that mean?"

"I was only teasing," protested Zoey, "just a bit of a friendly joke."

The Fat Controller chuckled. "An Adriatic, Belle," he explained, "is a 2-6-4 locomotive. That's what the other engine here meant by your nickname."

"Oh, I see now," said Belle.

* * *

A couple of days later, Belle's trials went without a hitch, and she arrived at Barrow-in-Furness with her driver Jacques, his wife, their daughter Christine, and her fireman. There, she saw six other engines, also waiting to arrive at Tidmouth.

The first was an LMS 3F 0-6-0 named Jinty. The second was a South Eastern Coast Railway C Class tender engine Megan, numbered 31592. The third was a Southern Railway S15 tender engine Harrison, numbered 30847. The fourth was an LNER J39 named Alison. The fifth was an LMS 0F Kitson 0-4-0 saddle tank engine named Pug. The last was a Great Western Railway 4575 Class Benjamin, numbered 5526.

Belle looked at the other six engines curiously. She had never met them before.

"Ah, hello, there," she called, "my name is Belle."

"Hello there, young Belle," said Alison in a polite, Scottish accent, "I'm Alison. Ye must be new, aren't ye?"

"I am," said Belle.

"A new engine?" Megan scoffed, "Don't trust them; all they'll do if cause trouble and then get sent away."

"Don't judge her just because she's new, Megan," Harrison said firmly, "besides, weren't you ever young yourself?"

"Humph!" said Megan, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry about her," said Harrison, "she's always like this. Name's Harrison, by the way."

Benjamin, Jinty and Pug introduced themselves to Belle, and soon they were arranged into a line from smallest to biggest. Pug was in the front, followed by Jinty, Benjamin, Belle, Megan, Alison, and finally Harrison in the back. The guard blew his whistle, and the seven engines set off for Sodor.

* * *

Meanwhile at Knapford Junction, in the evening, Thomas arrived with Annie and Clarabel with his last train of the day. He went for a drink.

"I'm going to the big station," he told Percy and Toby.

"So are we," they replied.

"Do you know," Percy went on, "I think something's up."

Toby looked at the sky and asked, "Where?"

"Down here, silly," Thomas laughed.

"How can something be up when it's down?" Toby asked reasonably.

"Look! Look!" Thomas called excitedly.

Belle and the other engines steamed past Knapford Junction, on their final leg of the journey to Tidmouth.

"Hello Jinty! Hello Pug!" Percy called to the two leading tank engines, who whistled back in reply.

"They're friends of mine," Belle heard Percy say, "I don't know the others."

Belle sighed. Besides Zoey and the other six, she didn't know any other engines. She was new, after all, and the frown on her face was understandable.

* * *

The Fat Controller addressed Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby and Duck at Tidmouth. Belle and the others were in front of the sheds.

"The people of England read about is in the books," said the Fat Controller, "but they do not think that we are real..."

"Shame!" Percy burst out, resulting in a stern glare from the Fat Controller, and Percy subsided.

"So I am taking my engines to England to show them," finished the Fat Controller.

"Hooray! Hooray!" the North Western engines whistled excitedly, and the Fat Controller held his ears.

"SILENCE!" he bellowed, then he cleared his throat and continued. "We start the day after tomorrow at 8:00 am. Meanwhile, as these engines have kindly come from the other railway to take your place, you will show them your work tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, Jinty worked with Thomas, Pug with Percy, Megan with Edward, Alison with James, Benjamin with Duck, and Harrison with Henry. This left Belle to work with Gordon, much to the big engine's shock.

"But sir," he protested, "isn't there another engine I could work with?"

"I'm sorry, Gordon," said the Fat Controller, "but there is no other choice. Molly, Sarah, Neville, Dennis, and David all have their work to do."

Gordon sighed. He knew the Fat Controller was right, and said no more. He knew better than to argue with the Fat Controller's orders. Gordon backed down onto his express coaches, shunted by Benjamin.

"Go slowly when you back up onto me," Gordon called to Belle, "the passengers will get cross if you bash into me!"

But Belle was anxious about starting work, and didn't pay attention to where she was going. In fact, even at ten miles per hour, she bumped into Gordon, which caused him to bump the coaches as well. The passengers were shocked, and Gordon was cross.

"Not at that speed!" Gordon said in annoyance, "At least it wasn't that fast, because otherwise, it could have been worse!"

"I'm sorry," said Belle sadly, "I'm new after all, I never pulled a train before."

Gordon frowned. "Well, make sure you pull out slowly and carefully, and not to let of steam at stations until the passengers are in," he said.

The guard blew the whistle, and the two set off on Belle's trial run.

* * *

Gordon and Belle had an easy run. Belle whistled before each station to let the signalmen know they were coming, and they charged up Gordon's hill with little trouble.

"Have you had trouble on this hill?" Belle asked.

"Once before," chuckled Gordon, "I was taking a goods to Tidmouth, and wasn't happy at all. Then Edward came along and he pushed me up the hill. I felt pleased with myself when I reached the top, even though I didn't wait to say 'thank you' to Edward."

"What else happened to you?" asked Belle, wanting to know more about her mentor.

"One time, Thomas fell down a mine," chuckled Gordon, "I was in disgrace at the time, because I refused to take a goods and landed in a ditch myself. I found it funny, Thomas down a mine, I mean, but I did have to help, of course. Don't kick someone when he's down, you know."

"I see what you mean," said Belle.

* * *

The two engines soon reached Barrow-in-Furness and made good time. Belle was uncoupled and ran onto a siding to rest. Gordon then backed down next to her.

"What happened after Thomas' mine accident?" asked Belle.

"Oh, yes, of course," said Gordon, "the Queen of England was coming to Sodor for a visit at Tidmouth. I believed I wouldn't take her, while Henry was being cocky and sure _he _would be bringing the Queen. It wasn't long until he got white paint all over his boiler, giving him a lesson in humility. The Fat Controller forgave me and Thomas, of course, and I was chosen to bring the Queen herself."

"You must have been lucky," said Belle, "how did we do today?"

"You did learn from your mistakes this morning," Gordon remarked, "who knows? You might have a future here on the North Western Railway."

* * *

When Gordon and Belle stopped at Crovan's Gate during the return journey, the stationmaster walked up to them.

"You'll have to expect a delay, I'm afraid," he said, "Thomas has had an accident, and Megan is taking him to the works for repairs. He ran into the buffers at Knapford, apparently trying to prove the end of his race with Bertie."

"Will be be repaired in time?" asked Belle.

"I don't know," said the stationmaster, and he walked away. Belle felt sorry for Thomas. She was worried he would miss a visit to England.

Presently, Megan pulled up to Crovan's Gate with a battered Thomas in tow.

"Silly tank engines," Megan said cheekily, "you're always making mistakes and cause grief to your controllers." Thomas looked down at his buffers sadly. They were bent out of shape.

"You're only good for shunting, not pulling mainline trains," Megan snickered. Gordon scowled at Megan.

"Listen, you!" he said crossly, "Every engine makes mistakes! You just can't be rude at Thomas just because of one mishap!"

"So you're that engine who fell into a ditch?" Megan burst out laughing, "I wish I was there to see it! This railway is full of clumsy engines! I could handle better than you lot can!"

That made Belle angry. "Gordon is not a clumsy engine!" she said furiously, "He's one of the strongest on this railway, and tank engines like me can pull trains too!"

"Sure he is, and sure you can," Megan said sarcastically, "if I was running on this railway, the Fat Controller would have me to run the express."

"Don't bother with her," Thomas looked at the two big engines, "she just won't listen to anyone." Belle and Gordon quietly agreed with Thomas. They understood what he meant.

"At least you won't put up with that cheeky, old hag," Belle said to Gordon.

"I heard that, you young fool!" snapped Megan, but the others didn't hear her because they were laughing at Belle's joke. Megan just fumed as she shunted Thomas into Crovan's Gate Works and set off back to Edward's branchline, wondering how she could prove herself useful.

* * *

**The story is "The Fat Controller's Engines" taken from a different perspective, as well as having a few elements of "Gordon Takes Charge" from season 8. 80155 is fictional for a 4MT, as it went as high as 80154. Megan and Harrison are both preserved engines, as is Benjamin. Guess what railways they are at. It also features Zoey outside of Sodor, and she will work on the North Western Railway very soon. Not giving away too much details, it would spoil the fourth story. I decided that Belle's first driver would be French and his wife would be Belle's namesake, hence Belle the 4MT's name. Alison was originally named Christine, but Alison would be a better name for a J39, and the name Christine was given to Jacques' daughter, so it wasn't completely forgotten about.**

**I know Ketchum Kid did his own version about what happened during the eight famous engines' visit to England in his Railway Series Annex. (check it out, it's pretty good) Of course, I wanted to do my version, just using Belle and five completely new characters of my own, as well as new stories, in hopes of making it completely different from his version.  
**

**Hope you liked it; there's more to come. What will Megan do to prove being really useful? Wait and see...  
**


	43. Remake 22: Down the Wrong Line

**Part two of the Belle saga is here. It feels more like an original story than a rewrite, doesn't it? I'll let you be the judge on that.  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 22: Down the Wrong Line**

**Based on "Gordon Takes a Shortcut" by Wayne Jackman**

The next morning, Thomas' front was repaired just in time for his visit to England. He collected Annie and Clarabel, and arrived at Barrow-in-Furness just before the others were to leave for London.

"We hope we're not late, it isn't quite 8:00," Annie and Clarabel twittered anxiously to each other.

The Fat Controller looked sternly at Thomas. "Thomas, I am most displeased with you. You nearly upset my arrangements."

"I'm sorry, sir," Thomas said quietly, and when he was coupled up to Henrietta, who would be the Fat Controller's private coach during the trip, Thomas was coupled up behind Duck, who had shunted Percy and Toby, each on a flatbed, behind Edward. Gordon, Henry and James were leading the cavalcade.

When the guard blew his whistle, the eight engines set off for London and whistled, "Look out England, here we come!"

The seven visiting engines wished them luck, but one was still finding Thomas' situation funny; it was Megan.

* * *

"I don't even know why he's famous," she complained to the others, "I deserve to be famous too!"

"We can't always get fame, Megan," said Benjamin, "I'm okay with being just another engine when the Great Western was amalgamated into British Railways."

"Benjamin's right," agreed Alison, "ye should be grateful, Megan, that we're working on the North Western Railway for the time being."

"Humph," snorted Megan, "working on a branchline is slow and boring. I deserve to pull the express, not like Belle here!"

Belle scowled angrily, but Harrison spoke up.

"I'm a passenger engine myself," he said, "and I'm taking the Flying Kipper for Henry. But do I complain? No, I'm happy being helpful, and I don't mind the fish myself."

"You just don't understand, Harrison," Megan sniffed, "we Southern engines must always take important passenger runs. Those other three railways couldn't match us, I'm sure."

"For an old engine," said Pug, "you've got some attitude."

"Respect your elders, Pug!" Megan snapped.

"How can we respect you if you don't respect us back?" retorted Belle.

Megan just gave Belle a dirty look.

"If you'll excuse me," she sniffed, "I need my beauty sleep!" And she shut her eyes.

"She really is one stubborn engine," Pug muttered, but no one heard him.

* * *

The next day, Belle was taking the express from Tidmouth to Barrow-in-Furness. Her only stop would be at Crovan's Gate, connecting with the Skarloey Railway, currently being run by Sir Handel and Peter Sam. Benjamin was arranging a goods train on platform 3.

"What's this for, Benjamin?" asked Belle.

"It's Megan's goods for Brendam," the 4575 explained, "and she's to later pick up a special there and take it to Crovan's Gate. I don't think she'll be happy to be bringing goods, if you know what I mean."

"I do," sighed Belle.

As Benjamin went off to arrange another train, Megan arrived at Tidmouth Station.

"I expect to be taking passengers today," she said smugly.

"You've got a goods for Brendam," said Belle, "and there's a special waiting to arrive at Crovan's Gate."

Megan was furious! "A goods train?!" she hissed, "I won't take it!"

Belle rolled her eyes. She knew Gordon had refused to take a goods train a few years back, and he told her this. Megan's driver and fireman tired to reason with their engine, but her lack of cooperation meant her train was late, so Belle had to go before Megan's train.

* * *

Unfortunately, the signalman at Wellsworth hadn't been informed of the change of timetable. He switched the track for Megan to arrive at Brendam. Then he heard a whistle.

"Oh good," said the signalman, "No. 31592 is early with her goods to Brendam."

Suddenly, Belle raced through Wellsworth with the express, and she felt herself swerve to the right, onto the track to Brendam.

"Oh bugger!" cried the signalman, "The express is heading for Brendam and not Barrow-in-Furness!" He then called the stationmaster at Tidmouth about the delay.

* * *

Up ahead was the level crossing not far from Suddery. Trevor the traction engine was rolling up to it with a cart of fresh vegetables to bring to the market.

The crossing gates were closed to let trains pass.

"Ah well," said Trevor, "I can rest for a bit now."

He heard an unfamiliar whistle, and Belle and the express puffed by. Trevor was surprised.

"Isn't the express meant to arrive at Barrow-in-Furness?" Trevor asked his driver, Jem Cole.

"It is, Trevor," said Jem, "but I thought the goods to Brendam was meant to pass by."

After the last coach passed the crossing, the gates closed to let Trevor cross.

* * *

At Brendam, the workmen were waiting anxiously for Megan's goods.

"There's the station," said Belle, "we must be very early."

"Ah, zery good," said Jacques, "Monsieur Hatt would be pleased with uz, Belle."

But as they stopped at the station, the stationmaster was stunned.

"What are you doing here?" he cried, "The express should be arriving at Barrow-in-Furness!"

"But I thought it was," said Belle, confused.

"You're here at Brendam," explained the stationmaster, "the signalman at Wellsworth must have switched you onto the wrong track, and told the stationmaster at Tidmouth about the mix-up."

"_Sacre bleu!_" exclaimed Jacques, "We're running late, and Monsieur Hatt will be displeased when he returns!"

Then the dockyard foreman ran up to Belle.

"No. 31592 is sulking," he told the crew, "and she's refused to take her goods to here. The engine she was meant to pick up is waiting on his flatbed!"

"What is zis engine's number?" asked Jacques.

"No. 1174," explained the foreman, "he fell into the sea while the crane was unloading crates, and had been there for several days. 1174 was meant to arrive at Crovan's Gate from a railway in South America. Since you're here, can you take it to Crovan's Gate?"

"We were meant to go there while on our way to Barrow-in-Furness," said Jacques, "but we can help, right, Belle?"

"Erm, _oui, _Jacques," said Belle. Getting down on the wrong track would make her late, and a delayed special would make her later still, but Belle wanted to be useful, so she put up with it.

The guard told the passengers everything, and Belle was uncoupled from the coaches to pick up the new engine.

* * *

The new engine was on a flatbed, painted yellow with green wheels and green lining. He was a 0-4-0 saddle/pannier tank locomotive, and like the foreman said, he had the number 1174 on his cab, also in green. He was covered in seaweed, and his paint rusted due to salt water. He looked very sad.

Belle buffered up to the engine's flatbed. "My name is Belle," she said, "are you no. 1174?"

"_Hola. Sí, soy el número uno-uno-siete-cuatro, señorita. Mi nombre es Victor,_" (Hello. Yes, I am number 1174, miss. My name is Victor) the engine replied. Belle was puzzled. She never heard an engine speaking in Spanish before.

"Excuse me, crane," Belle called to Cranky, "my name is Belle, and-"

"My name is Cranky!" the old crane snapped.

"Sorry, Cranky," said Belle, "anyway, what is this engine saying?"

"How should I know, Belle?" grunted Cranky, "When I pulled him out of the water, he was speaking in a different language I couldn't even understand! Don't you have your own jobs to do?"

"The engine that was meant to take him, Megan, is sulking and refusing to take her train," said Belle, "I was sent down the wrong line, and here I am."

"I see," said Cranky. Then, the tank engine twins, Bill and Ben pulled in with a train of china clay for Harrison to take.

"Who's this, Bill?" asked Ben.

"Who are you?" asked Bill.

"I'm Belle," said Belle, "I'm taking the express in Gordon's place."

"Why are you on the branchline?" Ben questioned.

"I was switched onto the wrong track," and Belle explained about Megan's sulky attitude.

"Silly engine," said Bill, "thinking trucks are no fun to take."

"I'm taking her special to Crovan's Gate," added Belle, "this engine here, 1174. He needs to be repaired, I believe."

"We can shunt him onto the front of your train," suggested Ben, "and then pull your train back to Wellsworth."

So that's what they did. Bill and Ben shunted 1174's flatbed onto the front, where it was coupled up, and Belle soon buffered up to the brake coach. The guard blew the whistle, and Belle set off back to Wellsworth. And when they arrived at Wellsworth, Belle ran around her train and coupled up to 1174's flatbed. Alison passed by with Megan's goods train, whistling as she passed, and when the points were set to go to Barrow-in-Furness, the guard blew his whistle again, and Belle set off to make up for lost time.

* * *

Belle was late by the time she arrived at Crovan's Gate. Sir Handel grumbled while passengers waiting to go to the Skarloey Railway boarded Gertrude and Millicent.

The flatbed was uncoupled from the coaches, and Belle shunted 1174's flatbed into the works.

"I hope you'll be really useful again," Belle said to 1174.

"_Gracias, señorita,_" (Thank you, miss) 1174 smiled. The workmen were pleased that their special arrived safely, despite being late.

"Thank you, Belle," they said, "we're sorry your express is late."

"It's all right," said Belle, but when she was coupled back to her coaches and set off again, an awful thought struck her.

_Oh dear,_ she thought, _it's only been a couple of days, and already I've gotten myself into a spot of bother. What will the Fat Controller say once he returns?_

But I'm afraid that's another story.

* * *

**1174 is Victor, and I gave him that number as 1173 is a real engine. I'm sticking with Awdry tradition of giving engines fictional numbers. Victor's incident is based on elements of the new "Blue Mountain Mystery" special, (only there's no Luke involved) and I gave the English translation of what he said, in case readers don't understand Spanish. Victor was built and worked in Cuba until 1936 when he was sold to a Brazilian railway which closed down in 1955. Bill and Ben, in my series, arrived in 1955.**

**Megan really is a sulky type, isn't she? Who knows what she could do in the next story?  
**


	44. Remake 23: Megan Tells a Lie

**Part three really sets things up.  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 23: Megan Tells a Lie**

**Based on "No Joke for James" by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton**

As the Fat Controller was with his engines in England, he called in his friend, Angus Jones, son of Stephen Jones, who looked after the railway while the Fat Controller's father was on holiday, and who saved Sarah from scrap.

Mr. Jones spoke sternly to Megan about her attitude that evening.

"Your behavior today was very appalling, Megan!" he said crossly, "Sir Topham Hatt will not be pleased with your sulky behavior when he gets back! If you pull something like that again, we'll have to run the railway one engine short!"

Mr. Jones walked sternly away.

Megan wasn't convinced. "He just doesn't understand an old engine like me," she said to the others, "I should be the pride of the line, and top express engine," she added, glaring at Belle.

"Rubbish," said Jinty, "we're all really useful too, Megan. Our managers and the Fat Controller say so; he's Sir Topham Hatt, head of the North Western Railway!"

"You know something, Megan?" added Pug.

"What?"

"You're just getting too big for your buffers!"

"Also, you're meant to work Edward's branchline," added Harrison, "have you forgotten?"

Megan was cross. "I can pull passengers too!"

"Not if you're rough with the coaches," remarked Belle, "I may be new, but even _I _know you're not supposed to bump coaches."

"Says that engine who went down the wrong line!" Megan said cheekily.

"It wasn't Belle's fault!" said Alison, "Who was it that refused to take her goods train and it had to be taken by me, huh?"

"If you knew what your special was," added Belle, "a tank engine to be taken for repairs, then you would've had an easy day!"

That got Megan even more cross. "A rusty old tank engine?!" she spluttered, "Rather you than me, young Belle. I need my rest for tomorrow because Mr. Jones will have special plans for me." And she closed her eyes, and said no more.

"Her lazy, stubborn attitude is getting the best of her," muttered Jinty. The others didn't believe Megan, and asked what she was talking about, but Megan ignored them, still asleep. The engines gave in and went to sleep as well.

When she thought no one was awake, Megan opened her eyes, and was relieved; everyone else was asleep.

_Oh botheration!_ she thought to herself, _How am I going to prove myself?_

* * *

The next morning, Harrison had taken the morning Flying Kipper. Benjamin was arranging coaches for Belle's express. Megan pulled into the station.

"Good morning, Megan," said Benjamin.

"Those must be my coaches," said Megan.

"They're for Belle," said Benjamin, "I'll shunt your goods for Brendam next."

Megan just frowned. She did not want to take a goods train today. She wanted to prove she could pull the express. Megan came up with a very naughty idea.

"Actually, Benjamin," said Megan, trying to sound important, "I am to take the express today. Mr. Jones wanted me to tell you."

"He did? What about your goods?" Benjamin asked, confused.

"Give it to Belle," lied Megan.

"Orders are orders, old boy," said Benjamin's driver. The Great Western prairie set off to arrange "Belle's" goods.

"We're taking the express today," Megan lied to her crew. They were new to the job, and didn't understand that the foolish tender engine was lying to them.

"Well, okay then," said the driver.

"Doesn't Belle take the express?" asked the fireman.

"She's taking the goods to Brendam," Megan continued with her lie.

"Very well," said the driver. They didn't know of Megan's little trick, and she backed down onto the coaches, and the driver coupled her up.

The stationmaster was cross, and he was also confused.

"No. 31592 should not be taking the express!" he told the driver, "That is the duty of no. 80155! Uncouple your engine from the express!"

Megan frowned and rudely wheeshed steam at the stationmaster. The stationmaster grumbled and walked away. The guard blew his whistle, and Megan set off for Barrow-in-Furness.

"Oh, good," she chuckled to herself, "I'll show Belle how an engine _really _pulls the express!"

* * *

After Megan left, Benjamin had arranged Belle's goods train onto platform 3. Belle arrived, expecting to see her coaches, but they weren't there.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, "my fire had trouble starting- Where's my express?"

"Megan took it," said Benjamin, "she said she was taking the express today as Mr. Jones said. Megan also said you're to take her goods train to Brendam."

Belle was shocked, and her driver was also cross.

"Monsieur Jones will be most displeased," said Jacques.

"We should tell him about it," added the fireman. So the two men told Mr. Jones about what Benjamin heard from Megan.

"I did no such thing telling Megan to take the express!" cried Mr. Jones, "Her goods train is running late, so Belle will have to take it. Belle will also have to do the shunting Megan was meant to do."

"About Megan," began Jacques.

"I will deal with her later," said Mr. Jones.

* * *

Meanwhile on the mainline, Megan was feeling pleased as she raced past Wellsworth.

"What a clever plan, what a clever plan," she chuckled to herself, "silly old stationmaster! Poor, young Belle. I do feel sorry for her not handling the express like a proper engine should!"

What Megan didn't know was that she was not treating the coaches properly.

The coaches were being banged roughly, and it even upset the passengers in the dining coach! They spilled their drinks and their food and dishware went everywhere.

Megan soon coasted down Gordon's hill at rather high speeds.

"We better slow down," said the driver.

"Why should we?" grunted Megan, "If we slow down, then we'll be late!"

The crew tried to reason with Megan, but she didn't listen to them.

"I can handle myself," she said. But she didn't know of something loose on the top of her firebox...

* * *

Meanwhile, Belle arrived at Brendam docks with Megan's goods and made good time. Soon, she was arranging the trucks into their proper sidings. As she was doing so, she heard some workmen talking.

"80155's doing a grand job here," said one.

"Aye," said another, "but we need a full-time shunting engine here at Brendam."

"Bill and Ben can manage," said a third, "but they can't be spared all the time."

Belle listened with great interest. An idea flew into her smokebox.

_I remember 32583 when I first met the Fat Controller,_ she thought to herself, _maybe she could be a full time shunting engine here!_

"Excuse me, Jacques," Belle called to her driver when she got back to work, "but something came to me."

"What iz it?" asked Jacques.

"I overheard some workmen saying they need a full time shunting engine at Brendam," said Belle, "do you remember an engine numbered 32583 when we met at Brighton?"

"_Oui, _I do," said Jacques.

"Maybe she could help," said Belle, "it could be worth a try and it could help the workmen."

"Zat is a good intention you have here, Belle," said Jacques, grinning, "Monsieur Jones and Monsieur Hatt will have to know about zis."

* * *

Megan could see Crovan's Gate in the distance.

"I'm right on time," she said, "nothing bad's happened!" But it had.

Suddenly, her safety valve burst and Megan felt herself going slower and slower.

"Oh! Help!" wailed Megan, but she came to a sudden stop just short of the station platform.

"You've failed," said her driver, "you can't pull the train anymore."

"Botheration!" snapped Megan furiously, "If I knew the train was this heavy, I would be resting in the sheds!"

The driver and fireman gasped.

"What did you say?" said the driver.

"I wanted to take the express to prove to Belle I can handle it!" snapped Megan. The passengers got out of the coaches, and swarmed around Megan like angry hornets.

"You great, reckless engine!" they shouted, "Our food was on the floor, our drinks are spilled, and our baggage is all mixed up thanks to your foolishness!"

"Buzz off!" grumbled Megan, but the passengers took no notice.

* * *

Megan was uncoupled and taken to the works to have her safety valve replaced, while Harrison, who just finished his Flying Kipper run, took over the express. In the evening, Mr. Jones had plenty to say to Megan!

"You're a very foolish engine!" he said crossly, "You stole Belle's express and you made her do your work! The passengers complained about your rough treatment of the coaches, and you've gone and given the North Western Railway a bad name! All this has caused confusion and delay! _Are you happy with yourself?!_"

"N-n-no, sir. I-I-I'm s-sorry, sir," Megan said meekly, "i-it won't happen a-again..."

"Indeed it won't!" said Mr. Jones, "When you're repaired, you will stay in the sheds for a week, and another engine will do your work! Maybe it will teach you not to be so stupid and reckless!"

He walked sternly away.

* * *

Jacques told Mr. Jones about Belle's idea of bringing in 32583 (who was Zoey the E4) to work as a full time shunting engine for Brendam.

"It is a good idea she has," said Mr. Jones, "but first, I will tell Sir Topham Hatt about this when he gets back with his engines.

And when Megan's safety valve was repaired, she was sent to the sheds at Tidmouth, while Molly the yellow Claud Hamilton did her work on Edward's branchline.

"You should have known better, Megan," said Alison firmly.

"I think she just needs to learn some patience and not be so reckless," said Benjamin.

"I hope Megan learns from her foolish deeds," agreed Harrison.

Megan sat in the sheds, she felt very sad, and I'm sure she was wishing she hadn't been so foolish. As for Belle, she was still worried about what the Fat Controller would say about her when he returned. She had been taken down the wrong line and ran late, and she was tricked into doing Megan's work. Belle also wondered if 1174 would be back in service, and if 32583 would work on Sodor.

But that's another story...

* * *

**Now, it was meant to be a rewrite of Express Coming Through, (one of my season 16 favorites) but I made a last minute change and did a rewrite of No Joke for James instead. So, that ECT rewrite will have to wait another day, I'm afraid.**

**What's going to happen to Megan now that she's in big trouble? Will Belle stay? Wait and see...  
**


	45. Remake 24: The Runaway Brake Coach

**All right; I've been getting requests that I do "Duncan Gets Spooked" and "Haunted Henry" next from a certain reviewer. I'm also getting a question as to why the Arlesdale Railway is expanded to Ulfstead. Look people; I'm a busy person, and I have a life outside this site, and I can't do a thousand things at one time. I'm a high school senior (by time of writing) and schoolwork and college are two big priorities. I write stories for enjoyment, and I do them when I have spare time. It's like this; whenever I get requests, I promise to do them, and because of other things, I end up forgetting.  
**

**Okay, rant end; here's another season 5 rewrite. Katy and Tina are married to their respective husbands, Allcroft and Wright are their married surnames. What's going to happen to Megan now? Read on to find out...  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 24: The Runaway Brake Coach**

**Based on "A Surprise for Percy" by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton**

A week later, Megan was let out of the sheds, and Molly could return to working the Kirk Ronan and Norramby branchlines. The engines expected some cheeky behavior out of Megan, but to their surprise (and relief) she didn't say a word, but did the work she was assigned.

Megan's first job was to take some trucks of scrap from the scrapyards at Wellsworth, where Edward first met Trevor. Two young women worked there, Katy Allcroft and Tina Wright.

"Do you see this, Katy?" Tina snickered.

"I do," said her companion, "it's that silly old engine who thinks she's fit for passengers and not goods."

"I heard how she stole the express," Tina added, giving Megan a vulgar sneer.

"I even heard of her throwing a tantrum over a simple goods train!" said Katy, and the two women laughed rudely.

This made Megan feel worse, and she began to feel her position deeper than ever, and felt that she wasn't useful anymore. Belle had advantages over Megan; Belle did the work she was assigned without question, she didn't sulk or throw tantrums. In fact, Belle, despite a few problems, did her work easily.

* * *

Apart from Katy and Tina taunting her, the trucks also gave Megan a very hard time. They bumped her and made her trains late. To add insult to injury, they made up a rude song.

"_Megan's not so very smart,  
She was trying to avoid us trucks,  
Thinks that she can take coaches,  
Isn't that just her luck!  
When she takes heavy coaches,  
Bumps people on wagons,  
Then her safety valve just bursts!  
Pop goes old Megan!_"

"Oh, shut up, you lot!" Megan snapped, bumping them roughly into a set of buffers, which stayed in one piece upon impact.

"Temper, temper!" the trucks giggled. Megan just sulked away.

"Never mind, Megan," soothed the driver, "Sir Topham Hatt's engines will be returning in a few days."

"I hope so," grumbled Megan, "those trucks are nothing but a nuisance!" However, the trucks' rude singing towards Megan was keeping the other engines awake at night.

"This is all your fault," grumbled Harrison.

"If you just did the job you were assigned," added Benjamin, "we wouldn't be tired during the day!"

Megan said nothing to that. The only engine who felt sorry for her was Belle. Even if Megan had been rude to her, Belle felt that Megan might have been stressed and took it out on everyone, even her own crew.

* * *

The next day, Belle decided to speak with Megan at Tidmouth station.

"Why is you have an attitude toward us?" she asked in hope of an answer.

"I just do," grumbled Megan, but Belle didn't believe her.

"I can tell you're lying," said Belle.

Megan gave in. "Well..." she began, not sure where to start, "I was close friends with a tank engine, a P class 0-6-0. No. 178. Back then, I was simply No. 592, and not Megan. Now then, we worked together for years until 178 had been involved in an accident. I thought I'd never see her again, especially when I was transferred to another yard in 1923 during the Grouping Act, and the South Eastern and Chatham Railway became part of the Southern Railway. I worked in silence for weeks, silence became arguments, and it led to me being a selfish sort."

Belle was shocked; she never knew that Megan had to suffer like this.

"Maybe 178 is still around," she reasoned, "she could still be around, even after thirty years."

"You think so?" Megan asked, looking up.

"I'm sure of it," said Belle, as the guard blew the whistle, and she set not, but not before calling out to Megan, "we just can't get upset over one of our friends getting involved in an accident years ago, right?"

Megan didn't say anything more. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

Next day, Megan was to take a train of china clay from Wellsworth to Barrow-in-Furness. Bill and Ben would bring her trucks here, so she could then continue onto the other railway.

Presently Belle raced by with the express, and began to charge up Gordon's hill. Unknown to Belle and her crew, there was a rusty chain between the last two coaches.

As Belle was nearing the top, there was a sudden snap, and Belle's train came to a stop.

"_Sacre bleu!_" exclaimed Jacques, "The brake coach is running away!"

"We must warn everyone!" cried Belle.

In the brake coach, the guard opened the right-hand side door, and jumped out. That was a mistake, and he landed on the rail, somehow injuring his leg in the process.

"Argh!" he cried, and he limped away from the tracks, leaving the passengers stuck in the runaway coach.

* * *

Inside the brake coach, the passengers were in an absolute panic! They were flung out of their seats, and several of them gotten injured. The vacuum pipe was disconnected from the seventh coach of Belle's train, which would not transfer air pressure to other coaches to stop.

However, one brave man opened up a window, and could see Wellsworth and Megan in the distance.

"I'm going to give a signal!" he told the petrified passengers, "Maybe that engine could help us! Everybody keep calm!"

The passengers did, and the man took off his jacket and waved it from the window to attract attention.

* * *

Megan could see the brake coach coming up very fast. Then she saw something flapping from the coach's window!

Megan blew her whistle to attract attention. Station staff came up to her. "There's a runaway brake coach! It's from Belle's train! Sound the alarm!"

The stationmaster hastily called the signalman about the runaway, and Megan could see the passengers were in grave danger.

"We have to stop them!" she told her driver, "Quickly; reverse me so I can race along the coach! My fireman can jump into the brake coach and stop the train!"

"Good thinking, Megan," said the driver, "let's go!" And Megan raced out of the station fast as she could... and the chase was on!

* * *

Megan was puffing tender first at fast speed, which was dangerous to go on the mainline, but Megan knew a runaway coach filled with passengers was important. The driver carefully adjusted speed so the fireman could jump into the guard's compartment without trouble. The fireman stood between Megan and her tender, waiting for his cue to strike.

"Now!" the fireman cried, and he jumped into the guard's compartment. He then stood up and pulled on the handbrake.

Sparks showered from the coach's wheels, and Megan got ahead of the coach. Megan's driver could see a signalbox ahead, and blew the whistle to warn them.

The signalman switched Megan - who was slowing down - onto the crossover, and then switched the points back once Megan was on the same line as the brake coach.

Megan came to a stop, and her reverser was put into 75%, and she slowly came up behind the brake coach and was coupled up. The passengers were pleased; they thanked Megan, her crew, and the man who knew what to do.

* * *

At Wellsworth Station, Belle had backed down with her remaining coaches. She could not take the express without a brake coach.

Bill and Ben had arrived with Megan's trucks to Barrow-in-Furness. They were surprised that Megan wasn't there.

"She must be allergic to pulling trucks," Bill said to Ben.

"Apparently so," agreed Ben.

Then they heard a whistle, as Megan, tired but triumphant, carefully shunted the brake coach onto Belle's train. The passengers were pleased and thanked Megan for her bravery, and for the first time since she'd been on Sodor, Megan felt pleased to be really useful again.

The stationmaster spoke to Megan's crew. With him was a relief guard.

"A factor of the runaway was a selfish act from the guard," he explained, "he was reckless enough to endanger the passengers' lives, and he is currently being dealt with."

"That explains the runaway," said Megan to herself.

The relief guard then blew the whistle, jumped into the van, and Belle set off once more to make up for lost time. Bill and Ben remained respectfully silent as Megan backed onto her train, and not once did she complain about having to take goods.

* * *

That evening, Megan was resting at Tidmouth sheds. Belle backed down next to her.

"Thanks for saving the lives of my passengers," the 4MT said gratefully, "if not for you, it could possibly have been worse."

"Think nothing of it," smiled Megan, "I'm surprised you were kind to me, even after I acted reckless."

"No one should be all moody, right?" joked Belle.

"I guess you are right," decided Megan.

"And you were right too," said a voice. It was Mr. Jones.

_Oh dear,_ thought Megan, _what will he say? _But Mr. Jones was smiling.

"I heard about your brave plan from Belle's crew," he said, "and even if you were reckless and sulky, you managed to make up for it by saving lives and preventing what could have been a fatal accident. Well done, Megan."

"Thank you, sir," Megan smiled again, "and you too Belle. I guess I owe you one."

"You did," said Belle, "if you hadn't acted selfish, I would not have helped 1174 or came up with an idea for a full-time shunting engine at Brendam."

"A full-time shunting engine for Brendam?" Megan didn't understand, but Mr. Jones explained everything.

"And when the Fat Controller returns," Mr. Jones concluded, "he will decide if 32583 will join the North Western Railway."

"Oh, I understand now," said Megan.

* * *

Jinty, Harrison, Alison, Pug, and Benjamin had heard of Megan's brave deed, and they couldn't be cross at her now. They were glad that she had become a better engine, and Megan was willing to take any train, whatever the weather.

A few days after Megan's brave rescue, Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby and Duck returned from England.

"We are glad to see you," the people of England said, "those others did their best, but they don't know our ways. Nothing anywhere can compare with our Fat Controller's engines."

The Fat Controller knew that the seven understudy engines did their best, and forgave Megan for her reckless behavior.

"I didn't mean to cause trouble, sir," said Belle sadly, "I'm sorry if I was running late or..."

"All is forgiven," said the Fat Controller kindly, "you couldn't have helped it, Belle. It's all water under the bridge now. Of course, being Gordon's understudy wasn't the reason you came to Sodor."

"It wasn't?" asked Belle.

"You see," the Fat Controller explained, "you were built as an extra that I requested for the North Western Railway's mainline service. They didn't tell you so it would be a surprise. You are now part of the North Western Railway, Belle; welcome aboard!"

The engines blew their whistles loudly.

"Take care," said Jinty, "not everyone's nice as us."

"Good luck, Belle," said Megan, "and I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused over the past few weeks."

"It's okay, Megan," smiled Belle, "I'm glad to have found a new friend in you."

"Would you like blue with red stripes, Belle?" asked the Fat Controller.

"Yes, please," said Belle, "then I'll be like Gordon and Thomas."

* * *

Now Belle works on the mainline doing express duties alongside Gordon. She is proud to wear North Western blue with red lining, and has the number 31 painted on her bunker in yellow.

1174 was restored to working order, and he learned to speak English, and when he was asked what color he wanted, his first English word was "red". 1174 was painted a dark red with yellow wheels and yellow lining. His name is Victor, and he is happy to be working as the engine for Crovan's Gate works.

The Fat Controller and Mr. Jones discussed bringing 32583, which the Fat Controller agreed to, and he wrote a letter to Brighton works asking to buy 32583 from them to work as a shunting engine for Brendam. The works agreed, and 32583 was sent to Sodor.

32583, now going by her real name Zoey, was painted in North Western green with red lining, and the number 20 in yellow on her bunker. Zoey caught up with Belle, and even reunited with her "big brother" Thomas. Edward was grateful that Zoey was helping on his branchline.

* * *

Now you're wondering about the other six, right?

Well then, years later, Megan and Harrison were preserved, and they now work on the Bluebell Railway alongside Stepney and many others. Megan caught up with her old friend 178, now named "Nettle". 178 likes that name, and "Nettle" and Megan were happy to work together after so many years, and Megan was grateful that Belle was right that she and Nettle would be together again.

Benjamin was also preserved, and he currently works on the South Devon Railway, and is auto-fitted. Jinty, Pug and Alison were also bought by a private heritage railway, and it showcased LNER and LMS engines, that two former rival companies could work together in harmony. The three friends were pleased that they were saved from scrap.

Belle never forgot her first few weeks on Sodor. When she is asleep at night, she'll often think of her old friend, Megan the C Class tender engine.

* * *

**I'm not in much of a mood to discuss the story, so I shan't. Five more stories until 50.**


	46. Remake 25: Thomas, Oliver and Rosie

**All right, I read my reviews, and what do you know; "Guest" requests that I do Duncan Gets Spooked next! For God's sakes! I will do it around Halloween, okay?! Don't ask me what I do next again! I write for my own pleasure, and I have an outside life! I swear, the next request for a story I am given, I won't post stories here for another two weeks! This is a final warning. Unless, of course, it's an idea I never thought of before... But still!  
**

**That aside, my second season 10 rewrite arrives at the station! It features the origins of Rosie as Tidmouth station pilot, and it follows immediately after "Sleeping Beauty", featuring elements of "Harold and the Landslide", a 1989 annual story.  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 25: Thomas, Oliver and Rosie**

**Based on "Thomas and the Birthday Mail" by James Mason**

Duke had been recently rediscovered at the old sheds of Arlesdale, on the original Mid-Sodor Railway. He was taken by road to Arlesburgh, and then taken by Donald to Crovan's Gate on rails. When they arrived, Duke was shunted close to the engine sheds of the Skarloey Railway. Peter Sam and Sir Handel (who worked with Duke on the Mid-Sodor, and then called Stuart and Falcon, respectively) puffed out of the sheds.

"He's there!" they whispered, "Shsh! Shsh! Shsh!"

Duke opened his eyes, and looked at them crossly. "You woke me! In my young days, engines were..."

"Seen and not heard, Granpuff. Remember?"

"I remember two idle good-for-nothings called Falcon and Stuart..."

"Good for you, Granpuff! We're glad you've come. We can keep you in order now."

"Keep _me _in order?! Impertinence! Be off!"

Peter Sam and Sir Handel puffed away, pleased that their old mentor was still around.

"Impudent scallywags," murmured Duke, but he smiled, and for the first time in years, he smiled as he dozed in the bright sun.

* * *

A few days later, Duke was brought into Crovan's Gate Steamworks by Victor. Next to him, Duke could see a tank engine next to him. She was a United States Army Transportation Corps S100 0-6-0 tank engine. She was currently being painted in a pink undercoat.

"Hello, there, miss," Duke said politely, "I am Duke. Who are you?"

"My name's Rosie," said the tank engine. Unlike many of the engines on Sodor, Rosie had an American accent. "I've been bought by Sir Topham Hatt to work as a shunter for the big station at Tidmouth."

"I see," said Duke, "were you saved from scrap, by any chance, Rosie?"

"I was," said Rosie, "I was going to be withdrawn in 1966, but Sir Topham Hatt insisted I be put aside for preservation, and I was given an overhaul at Crewe, and given a temporary black coat of paint. I was then taken here by a diesel, where they will give me my final color here on the North Western Railway."

"You must be lucky to have a new controller who knows how to look after steam engines," Duke smiled, and he told Rosie about the closure of the Mid-Sodor Railway, and that he had been sheeted up in a shed.

The Fat Controller came to see Rosie.

"Welcome to the North Western Railway, Rosie," he said, "you'll be having your trails for the next few weeks. First, I'd like you to help on the Little Western with Duck and Oliver."

"Yes, sir," said Rosie, "but I do look a bit silly being painted pink."

"Don't worry, it's just an undercoat," said the Fat Controller, "you'll be given a new color when your trial period is done."

"Yes, sir," said Rosie. She wanted to be useful, but it meant being outside of the works in a pink undercoat, so she put up with it.

* * *

Soon Rosie arrived at Tidmouth Station. It was much bigger than she imagined it to be. There were six tracks; four of them were next to the station platforms, and the other two were crossover tracks, so an engine wouldn't be stuck between two trains. The six tracks would be reduced to two tracks out on the mainline. There was also a platform for the Little Western branchline, run by Duck and Oliver.

Rosie jumped as she heard a Western whistle. Oliver steamed up onto the platform with his auto-coaches Isabel and Dulcie.

"Hello there," Oliver called over to Rosie, "you must be the new arrival. I'm Oliver."

"I'm Rosie," said Rosie, "is this the Little Western?"

"Well, it's the terminus between the Little Western and the mainline," said Oliver, "but close enough."

"I'm to have trials here on your line before I'm to be a full-time shunting engine at Tidmouth," said Rosie.

"I'm on my way to Arlesburgh," said Oliver as he was uncoupled, "and you'll have to know the ropes of pulling trains."

Oliver was spun around on the turntable, and he coupled up to Dulcie. Then Rosie backed down onto Oliver and was coupled up to him. The guard blew the whistle, and the two engines set off.

* * *

Oliver and Rosie were early when they reached Arlesburgh. The passengers were pleased with the good service, and they waited for Bert to arrive with his passenger train from Arlesdale.

Rex was having a rest in the sheds when Rosie spotted him.

"I never saw an engine so small like him before," Rosie remarked.

"It's not nice to judge others for their size," Oliver said.

"I know," said Rosie, "I wasn't trying to be cheeky on purpose. I'm Rosie," she said to Rex.

"My friends and I are used to it," Rex chuckled, "when we began, we were judged for being a toy railway. Now everybody knows we're really useful engines. Oh, and I'm Rex, by the way."

Presently, Mike was shunting ballast hoppers onto the chute to load Donald's trucks. Rosie wasn't sure of it yet, but thought it looked like an unfinished bridge. She thought Mike was heading for trouble.

Rosie blew her whistle loud to warn Mike. "Stop! Stop!" she cried, "The bridge is out!"

Mike's driver was startled, and before anyone knew it, Mike's hoppers went too far, and they fell off the edge of the chute, onto Donald's tender, but fortunately, Mike was stopped before the last hopper went over the edge.

"Losh shakes!" exclaimed Donald in surprise. Mike, Rex and Oliver were stunned too, and so was Rosie; she didn't know it was going to happen.

"What were you doing, pink engine?!" Mike snapped angrily.

"I'm sorry," said Rosie sadly, "I thought you would crash off that strange bridge."

"I wasn't in any danger," retorted Mike, "I was shunting these hoppers onto the chute, not some strange bridge."

"So you weren't in danger?" Rosie asked.

"No he wasn't!" Donald called over, "And because of this, my tender's damaged, and my train will be late!"

Bert arrived with his passenger train, and he was surprised to see the mess.

"What's happened here, Mike?" he called.

"What do you think?!" snapped Mike, "That silly pink engine distracted my driver, and now my hoppers have damaged Donald's tender!" Rosie felt silly. It was her first day, and already she caused an accident.

* * *

Later that day, the Fat and Small Controllers spoke sternly to her.

"You shouldn't judge something based on it's look," the Fat Controller said, "and because of the accident, Donald will be out of service for a few days, and a few ballast hoppers will have to be repaired!"

"I'm sorry, sir... I mean, sirs," Rosie said sadly, "I didn't know what it was in the first place. I just got a little excited."

"Well, we're lucky Mike didn't fall off," said the Small Controller, "otherwise, we'd be in a worse situation!"

"It's your first day, after all," continued the Fat Controller, "so I'm letting you off with a warning not to do something silly like that again."

"Yes, sir," said Rosie meekly.

* * *

"I don't believe it!" Thomas snapped that evening at Ffarquhar sheds.

"What is it?" asked Toby.

"The Fat Controller bought one of those American dock tanks!" said Thomas crossly.

"It can't be that bad," Percy reasoned.

"Can't be that bad?!" Thomas hissed, "Rosie's brothers and sisters replaced mine at Southampton in the 1950's, and I've been the last of my kind since 1964!"

"But Thomas," Toby tried to be reasonable with him, "we always make up for our differences and become a happy family."

"Even if she did cause a mishap at Arlesburgh from what Duck told me," said Percy.

"If that's the case," Thomas remarked, "I wouldn't be surprised if Rosie kept on messing up! She'd be sent away before anyone can say 'North Western Railway'!"

Toby and Percy were shocked at the way Thomas was acting. They never heard him say anything like that before. They wanted to make him see sense, but with Thomas being stubborn, they had to let him be.

* * *

A few days later, Rosie was now shunting at Tidmouth Station. She arranged all trains without delay and the mainline engines were pleased with her. In fact, Rosie was pleased with all the hard work she was doing, she didn't seem to take much notice of Thomas' anger towards her.

But later in the evening, it was raining. Oliver arrived right on time with Isabel and Dulcie with his last train before returning home. He was to wait for Thomas to arrive from Knapford with Annie and Clarabel. As he waited, Oliver observed Rosie shunting trucks in the yard.

"If trucks don't play tricks on me after I dealt with Scruffey," remarked Oliver, "they might mess with her." However, to his surprise, Rosie was shunting carefully, and the trucks gave her no bother.

Presently, Thomas steamed into the station bunker first. The passengers wanting to go to the Little Western went aboard Isabel and Dulcie, and passengers for Thomas' branchline went aboard Annie and Clarabel. Thomas ran around and backed down onto Annie. He was still cross about Rosie.

"What's bitten your buffers, Thomas?" asked Oliver.

"It's Rosie," Thomas grumbled, "because of her, my class is all scrapped except for me! She's doing shunting here, which was my old job at Vicarstown years ago. And if she is shunting here, then she could take my position on the branchline!"

"I know how you feel," grunted Oliver, "she ended up causing a mishap with Mike and Donald the other day. I told Duck about it that evening."

"If that clumsy engine replaces me," Thomas said furiously, "then it'll lead to disaster for the railway!"

Annie and Clarabel were shocked by what Thomas was saying. They knew he was kind-hearted, but he never took his anger out on an engine like Rosie before.

* * *

Later, Oliver, Isabel and Dulcie were rolling down the Little Western battling against the beating rain.

"Must be on time, must be on time," he panted.

Earlier, the rain had weakened the soil near Haultraugh station, and the rails before it were getting weaker, and Oliver was heading for trouble.

As Oliver neared Haultraugh, he saw a red lamp in the distance, and heard a quacking sound.

"It's Dilly," said Oliver's driver, "and there's a red light! We better stop!"

But due to the rain, Oliver's wheels locked, and he couldn't stop in time! Isabel and Dulcie held back as much as they could, but Oliver was in deep trouble.

Oliver felt his wheels leave the rails, and the chain between him and Isabel snapped, and Oliver landed onto his side and slid down the embankment.

Oliver's driver and fireman jumped clear before their engine fell, and they hastily climbed into Dulcie. Being auto-coaches, it was fortunate for Isabel and Dulcie, and Dulcie pulled her sister and the passengers away to safety, before the embankment fell further and landed all over Oliver.

"Are you all right, Oliver?" called Isabel.

"I think so," Oliver groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thomas arrived at Dryaw without incident. The stationmaster came up to him.

"There's been a derailment near Haultraugh," he said, "Oliver has come off the tracks and slid down the embankment, but Isabel, Dulcie and the passengers are safe. You and Rosie will help clear away the mess when the rain has stopped and when you finished your passenger run for the evening."

Thomas was shocked! He thought being replaced by Rosie was bad, and he thought he would be helping the engine "replacing" him.

"We'll help out when we can," said the driver.

"But driver-!" Thomas protested, but said no more. He was fuming all the way home.

Oliver slept badly that night. It was cold outside his shed, and he was covered with earth and rocks. The rainwater mixed with the earth turned it into mud. Isabel and Dulcie were empty; Bertie and Algy took the stranded passengers home.

* * *

The next morning, Oliver looked like he hadn't slept at all. The sun was shining, but it didn't make him feel better. He heard a whistle; it was Thomas.

"Thomas!" Oliver called, "Help me, please!"

Thomas stopped just before his buffers touched Dulcie's.

"Oliver?" said Thomas, "Where are you?"

"I'm down here!" Oliver shouted, "I've been stuck here all night!"

Thomas could see from the corner of his eye a green shape amongst the brown earth and gray rocks; it was Oliver all right.

"Don't worry," Thomas shouted back, "we'll get you out somehow!" Thomas brought Isabel and Dulcie back to Tidmouth, and then Rosie brought Rocky to help Oliver back to safety.

Thomas gave Rosie a nasty look as she passed, and it made her feel worried.

* * *

Soon, Rosie and Rocky arrived at where Oliver was stranded. The workmen cleared away what earth, mud and rocks they could, and were ready to put Oliver back on his own wheels again.

Rocky carefully pulled Oliver from his side and back onto his own wheels. Then Rocky lifted Oliver back onto firm ground once again, and onto a flatbed. Oliver was relieved to be away from the embankment.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"You're welcome," said Rosie kindly, and she set off to take Oliver to the Steamworks. But when she pulled into Tidmouth Station, the stationmaster came up to her.

"Thomas' firebars have collapsed," he said, "don't know how it happened, but he needs to have them replaced."

"I can help," said Rosie, "I'm on my way to Crovan's Gate."

"What?!" Thomas spluttered furiously, "Being helped by an engine who replaced my brothers and sisters?!"

Rosie was shocked. "What are-"

"He thought you would replace him on his branchline," Oliver explained, and told Rosie about his conversation with Thomas the evening before.

"I would never replace an engine useful as Thomas," Rosie said quietly, "it just happened to be coincidence; my brothers and sisters got replaced too by 07 shunting diesels."

Thomas was then coupled up to Rocky, and Rosie pulled her hardest all the way to Crovan's Gate.

* * *

The Fat Controller was waiting for them at Crovan's Gate Steamworks.

"Rosie," he said, "I heard about your rescue today, and I'm very pleased with you. You have proven to be a really useful engine."

"Thank you sir," said Rosie, "but does it mean I'm replacing Thomas?"

The Fat Controller was puzzled. "Whatever do you mean?"

Thomas spoke up. "I was angry at Rosie because her brothers and sisters replaced mine at Southampton," he admitted.

"I see," said the Fat Controller, "Thomas, I'm pleased that you admitted what you did, but you have said rude things against Rosie."

"Yes, sir," said Thomas sadly, "I'm sorry, sir. I'm sorry too, Rosie. I guess I let my anger get the better of me again..."

"It's okay, Thomas," smiled Rosie, "I forgive you anyway. I know how you feel too."

* * *

At the Steamworks, Thomas' firebars were soon replaced, and he was back to working on his branchline. Oliver was given a thorough wash, all the dents were removed, and was given a new coat of paint.

The Little Western was also closed for repairs, and within several days, the line before Haultraugh was repaired, and Duck and Oliver were once again working on their branchline.

Rosie was also given a new coat of paint once her trials were completed. She chose to be in North Western blue with red stripes, just like Thomas. Her sidetanks and cab sides were also painted in a lighter shade of blue inside their red stripes, and she was given the number nineteen.

Rosie is happy to be working as a shunting engine for Tidmouth, and Thomas was also happy, even if he was the last E2, he knew Rosie wasn't replacing him any time soon. Of course, Rosie still had trouble with 07 diesels, but that's another story.

* * *

**And that will be a lead up to my rewrite of Salty's Secret, which will come after "Diesel's Return".**

**In real life, the LB&SCR E2's were replaced by the S100's, which in turn were replaced by the Class 07 diesel shunters (Salty's basis) around 1962. Several 07's and S100's are preserved, and as we all know, no E2's live.  
**

**Now, I know that in SiF's Extended Railway Series, their version of Rosie is blue. Now, Rosie being blue in my series is pretty much a coincidence, and I swear I am not ripping them off in any way, shape or form.  
**

**Ketchum Kid said in his RWSA (Railway Series Annex) that "Rosie the Tank Engine" will be the next in his Railway Series. Maybe my version of T&TBM could give him an idea or two, who knows?  
**


	47. Story 16: Diesel's Return

**You guys won't let up, will you?  
**

**I get three reviews, and what do you know; "Mark" tells me I should do "Thomas, Percy and the Mail" next! Are you serious?! I know I'll do it later! Not only that, but I'm given reviews that don't relate to the chapter itself. Seriously people, you are driving me up the wall! If you're going to leave a review, at least comment on the quality of my writing, not some random completely unrelated junk! At least take your reviews and thoughts seriously! You don't see me doing that, do you? They're my stories and rewrites, and they will be up WHEN I DECIDE THEY WILL BE! Here are some examples of "reviews" I'm getting:  
**

_who is the bullied pacfic_

_have you heard of the great witch engine? she is half witch half steam engine her only weakness is light_

_what kind of halloween decorations do you have?_

_Make Thomas Percy and the mail train you will have lots of time you have a four day weekend_

_When did Thomas's branchline expanded to ulfstead and the aresdale railway extend as well?_

**You see what I mean? Seriously, stop it, people! Comment on the story, and what you liked! Otherwise, if you can't make an effort on your reviews, then don't try at all.  
**

_A review,_** in the words of Wikipedia,**_ is an evaluation of a publication, a product, a service or a company such as a movie, video game, musical composition, or book; a piece of hardware like a car, home appliance, or computer; or an event/performance, such as a live music concert, a play, musical theater show or dance show. In addition, the review's author may assign the work a rating to indicate its relative merit. _**Why is any of this relevant? I'm trying to tell those "uneducated" reviewers that they should be more serious when it comes to writing reviews. I'm sorry if I was (kind of) wasting your time, I'm just a little angry at those "anonymous reviews". Right, I'm deciding to have only registered users review, so I don't put up with that nonsense again._  
_**

**Onto the next story!  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Story 16: Diesel's Return**

**Based on elements of "Diesel Does it Again" by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton**

By autumn 1998, things had changed for the North Western Railway. The Thin Clergyman and Sir Charles Topham Hatt had long since passed away, and the engines had been saddened upon their respective deaths. This didn't stop them from being really useful, and did their best to cope. Victoria the Furness Railway coach joined Toby, Henrietta and Elsie to be part of his vintage train, after she was found at Elsbridge by Thomas.

Rosie the S100 dock tank was working her hardest at Tidmouth Station, shunting trucks and coaches for the mainline engines was work she had been used to for almost thirty years. There were times she was often called away to help on the branchlines, and the Fat Controller needed another full-time shunting engine.

The Fat Controller was in his office looking through railway magazines, hoping there would be a preserved tank engine, or maybe a diesel shunter for cheap. He was having no luck so far, and was about to give up, when he remembered one of his father's last wishes before his death.

"Of course," said the Fat Controller, "he could serve as full-time shunter! I wonder if he's available." And he made a phone call.

* * *

A few days later, Thomas, Percy, Toby, Daisy, Paxton, and Rosie were all gathered at Knapford Junction, and Mavis was busy at Anopha Quarry.

"What are we all gathered here for, Toby?" Paxton asked.

"The Fat Controller must have gotten a new engine," said Toby.

"If that's the case," said Rosie, "I might be lucky; going on the branchline and doing all that shunting at Tidmouth makes my wheels ache!"

The engines anxiously waited for the new arrival. They heard a tooting noise, and just then, a black 08 diesel shunter rolled up to the platform. Thomas knew who it was straight away.

"Hello there, Thomas," the 08 said to Thomas, "it's been a long time."

"Diesel? You're the new engine?" Thomas asked.

"That's right," said Diesel, "Sir Topham Hatt sent for me to help out at Tidmouth."

"Good thing you're here," said Rosie, "your presence will give me less slack on my buffers. Oh, and I'm Rosie, by the way."

"And I'm Paxton," said the younger 08.

"You're an 08 like me, I see," said Diesel, "I never met you before."

"I've been built four years ago," Paxton explained, "I was brought to the North Western Railway to work as a shunting engine for Knapford Harbor. There's other 08's here on Sodor; there's Arry and Bert, who are at the Ironworks, and Sidney, who works at Arlesburgh on Duck's branchline."

Diesel was surprised. "You mean Arry and Bert?" he asked.

"Erm, yes," said Paxton, "why, do they sound familiar to you?"

"Well," Diesel explained, "before I came to Sodor, Arry, Bert and I were all built at Crewe. They boasted that we diesels would soon take over and it just stuck with me. When I helped Thomas and Clarabel after Daisy had an oil leak back in 1982, I realized that it would be better working alongside steam engines when I got home."

"So how did you get here?" asked Percy.

"Several of my brothers were being scrapped when I got home," said Diesel, and began to feel upset, "I realized we were being replaced by more up-to-date diesel shunters, and I did my best to be useful to survive. My brothers that got scrapped gave up their parts for me to keep me going strong, and here I am."

The engines were agape. Daisy and Paxton were shocked that diesels were also being scrapped, not just steam engines.

"You can get cut down if you're not being useful, eh Daisy?" Thomas joked.

"It's not funny!" Daisy snapped.

"You're both right; it's not funny if you're cut down to size," agreed Diesel, "even so, I still need to get used to being around steam engines."

The Ffarquhar engines gave him a small smile; they understood what he meant.

* * *

The next day, Diesel was working hard at Tidmouth, shunting coaches and trucks into place. He tooted his horn to Gordon, Henry and James when they set out with their jobs, but they ignored him. Diesel didn't need to ask why; the answer was quite clear to him.

"They still think I'm devious even after four decades," he muttered to himself. Diesel also knew Duck would not be pleased to see him, and Diesel had every reason to worry; when Duck steamed in with Alice and Mirabel, he was not happy in the slightest.

"Good morning, Duck," Diesel said trying to be polite. Duck just glared.

"What are you doing here?" he said crossly.

"Sir Topham Hatt sent for me to help so Rosie has less strain on her buffers," Diesel said, "I'm not here to cause trouble, honest."

But Duck wasn't convinced. "Don't think I've forgotten that you nearly got me sent away," he said, "just because you wanted to be rev- whatever it was."

Diesel said nothing and went back to work. Duck ran around and he set off again, fuming.

_Why would the Fat Controller bring him back?_ Duck thought crossly to himself, _He knows of the trouble he caused!_

* * *

The next morning at Arlesburgh, Duck refused to leave his shed, and didn't say why. But Oliver knew.

"It's Diesel, isn't it?" he said, "Come on, Duck; the past is the past and we have to move on. You always say 'there are two ways of doing things; the Great Western way or the wrong way.' You're certainly doing this the wrong way, Duck."

"I'm sorry, Oliver," said Duck, "but I just can't get past his devious trick he played on me, Gordon, James and Henry."

_So the three big engines are cross at Diesel too? _"But still, there is a reason Diesel was brought here," insisted Oliver. Then the Fat Controller arrived aboard Norman.

"Duck, what is this about?" he demanded.

"Beg pardon, sir," said Duck, "but I don't want to work with Diesel." Then, in a quiet, hurt voice, he added, "Your father said he sent him packing, sir."

"My father had to give Diesel a second chance," the Fat Controller explained firmly, "I am trying to help my engines by bringing him here, and you must help me! Diesel was the only engine the other railway could spare."

Duck gave in and he set out to get Alice and Mirabel.

* * *

Six weeks went by, and still, Gordon, Henry, James and Duck were not convinced Diesel was being honest as he said he was. By now, the other engines were just getting used to having Diesel around. But even so, Duck and the three big tender engines still uncomfortable with Diesel's presence. Belle decided to use it to her advantage.

"Aren't you four just being hypocritical?" she teased.

"What do you mean by that?" snorted James.

"I mean, James, you admitted diesels aren't that bad and now you dislike them again?" said Belle, "It's like you don't want Bear or BoCo around."

"It's not them," Henry said huffily, "it's just Diesel himself."

"You should know that he told lies about the big engines and pinned it on me," added Duck, "you were there at the time."

"Maybe so, but I didn't know it in that much detail," said Belle, "I briefly met him when he passed Crovan's Gate and tooted hello to me."

"Looks can deceive, young Belle," said Gordon.

"Plus, 08's are just rough and rude," added Henry, "aside from Paxton and Sidney, of course, and Arry and Bert are no exception."

The engines had to give up, as Duck and the big engines' opinions on Diesel refused to change.

* * *

A few days later, a diesel had come to help with goods service for the mainline. It was a Class 57 in DRS Compass blue livery, with the number 57606, nicknamed "Zombie" because the shell of the Class 47 - Christopher's class - was stripped, rewired and re-engined. Like several visiting diesels before, she was rude and unfriendly to the steam engines.

"Rundown, outdated machinery to run on rails," she snarled that evening, "your controller should think of replacing you while he has the chance!"

"He would not do that," snapped Belle, "if not for us, you wouldn't even exist!"

"Makes no difference, bluey!" snapped Zombie, "I'll show you how a real engine works, and that goes for you, black runt!" She scowled at Diesel.

"You better not insult them or I'll show you what I can do!" Diesel roared furiously, "Because otherwise, you'll be saying it on the other side of your engines!"

The steam engines were amazed. Was this Diesel? Why was he standing up for them against Zombie?

The big diesel just scoffed. "I'll show you tomorrow," she muttered, and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Zombie was to take a goods from Barrow-in-Furness to Tidmouth.

"You watch me when people see how splendid I am," she boasted, "they'd ride in me than you clanking rattlers!"

"They'd run away at tae mention of yer name," retorted Donald, but Zombie took no notice. She purred contentedly away.

* * *

Later in the day, Zombie was coasting down the mainline with her goods to Tidmouth. She blasted her airhorn loud as she passed Knapford Junction.

"Look at me, useless blue scrap!" she called to Thomas.

"Over my rotting boiler, engine eater!" Thomas retorted cheekily, but Zombie didn't hear him.

She then raced into the tunnel leading to Tidmouth, and when she got out of the other side, Zombie's driver tried to apply the brakes, but they didn't work.

"Come on," he groaned, "can't you stop?!"

"Can't we slow down?" Zombie called, "I can see Tidmouth ahead!"

Suddenly, Zombie swerved onto a siding leading to a signalbox, where Donald crashed his tender into years ago. Her driver didn't have time to act, and Zombie plowed into the signalbox, demolishing it in seconds flat.

The signalman had been standing on the gantry, and his leg was stuck underneath some of the rubble. Due to the sudden crash, half of Zombie's trucks were rolling towards platform 3 of the station, where Bear was waiting to depart with a stopping passenger train.

"Oh, botheration!" Bear exclaimed, "It's runaway trucks heading for me!" The trucks hit his buffers with a dull thud, much to Bear's relief.

Further trouble was to come; one of Zombie's tankers was filled with hydrochloric acid, and it was leaking dangerously.

* * *

Diesel and Rosie were resting in the yard when they saw the accident from their siding.

"Good glory!" exclaimed Diesel, "Look at this!"

"The signalbox has been destroyed," said Rosie, "and the diesel's driver and the signalman need help!"

Rosie and Diesel's drivers told the stationmaster about the accident, and soon, Rosie and Diesel were helping to clear away the mess. Their crews wore protective suits to protect their skin from the leaking acid.

Hydrochloric acid is strong and can give burns to a human's lungs, skin and eyes. The one thing people should worry about is hydrogen chloride gas, and that comes out of concentrated solutions of the acid. If a human should breathe high amounts of hydrochloric acid, death is very likely along with pulmonary edema.

Diesel took the signalman and Zombie's driver to Wellsworth in a brakevan, where paramedics could then bring them to the hospital to recover. As for Zombie, she was put onto a siding out of the way, where the Fat Controller could deal with her later.

* * *

A few days later, service on the mainline resumed once the air was clean again. The Fat Controller spoke to the engines about the incident.

"A few days ago, on November 25, 1998," he said, "there was a serious accident at Tidmouth, which demolished a signalbox and is now being rebuilt. A tanker of hydrochloric acid also leaked, which could have killed hundreds. If not for the quick thinking of Rosie and Diesel, the situation could have been a lot worse."

The engines were grateful for Rosie, and were surprised that Diesel, even if he used to be troublesome, had helped to save many lives.

"You did very well to save lives, Diesel," said the Fat Controller, "I am pleased with you."

"Thank you, sir," Diesel smiled, not a devious smile, but a friendly one.

"It is sad to say," continued the Fat Controller, "that the signalman, Howard Johnson, did not make it. His body was paralyzed upon the crash, and he was vulnerable to the acid."

The engines paid a moment of respect to the recently departed signalman.

* * *

Later that evening, the engines spoke to Diesel and apologized for misjudging him. Gordon, Henry, James and Duck did feel hypocritical at first, but they understood when Diesel explained everything to them.

When Diesel came out of the Steamworks with a new coat of black paint a few days later, he had the Sodor Rail logo on his sides, and the number D17 on his cab, making him part of the family.

As for Zombie, she was scolded for her reckless actions, and she was sent away to her owners a broken engine. The engines didn't see Zombie after that day, and hoped they never will.

* * *

**Zombie's incident at Tidmouth is based upon the Coton Hill rail crash on January 11, 1965, near Shrewsbury in Shropshire, England. In the accident, a Class 47 and its goods train was out of control on a 1:100 incline, derailing at a set of trap points, wrecking a signalbox. The signalman was the only casualty, and the driver was badly injured in the cab. The engine (despite it being eight months old) was scrapped after the accident. Due to the hydrochloric acid leaking from one of the tankers, service was halted until January 14.**

**"Thomas and the Evil Diesel" was the main inspiration for this. Now, this and "Diesel Does it Again" were planned to be separate stories altogether, but I don't see how it could've worked out. Oh well. Zombie is a Class 57 as the text indicates, and rather than explain it, read back to section 6 of the actual story and you'll see why.  
**

**Next will by a rewrite of Salty's Secret from season 6, followed by a new Molly story. What will be the fiftieth entry? Wait and see; it's a surprise...  
**

**Oh, and one more thing; if you're going to review, PLEASE for goodness sake; comment on the story! I repeat it in case you didn't get the message from the start. I worked really hard on my stories and they deserve reviews.  
**


	48. Remake 26: Salty Helps Out

**Okay, I'm feeling a bit better now, although a few reviews do concern me:  
**

_It was good ps what kind of Halloween decorations you got?_

**What do Halloween decorations have to do with my stories? Nice that you commented, but could you give a little extra detail to it? A three word review on a story is barely a review, and can it focus on the story, NOT a different topic? Also, here's these two:  
**

_What's the 50th chapter?_

_Who are Jim Tim michelle seth Benjamin_

**Jim, Tim, Michelle, Seth and Benjamin are all characters by DJ Scales. Read every story before commenting about that. As for the 50th chapter... I'm not saying. If I told you, it'd spoil the surprise.  
**

**Onto the story! I should note it's after "Thomas, Oliver and Rosie" and "Diesel's Return".  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 26: Salty Helps Out**

**Based on "Salty's Secret" by Robin Kingsland**

Diesel was working hard at being a shunting engine at Tidmouth, and did so for the last three years, now it was 2001. Rosie could also help take trains without worrying about shunting. Even so, some of the engines didn't quite trust Diesel, due to trouble he caused in the past.

One August morning, Diesel had been refueled at the diesel pump. He was arranging Gordon's coaches at platform 1. He heard a strange noise.

"What's that?" he said, then he shrugged it off, "Ah well, must be my imagination."

As he was arranging trucks into their proper sidings, the noise was getting louder and louder.

"Erm, driver," Diesel called, feeling concerned, "could we stop for a short while? My engine doesn't feel well."

"We can check once our work is done," said the driver, but he spoke too soon.

Suddenly, Diesel began to splutter and shake, and with a loud bang, black smoke began to pour from his engine.

"Arrrgh!" exclaimed Diesel, "I feel sick!" The Fat Controller heard the commotion from his office, and he ran over to the situation.

"I don't know what happened," said the driver, "all of a sudden, he was shaking quite violently, and next I know, there's a bang!"

"Hmm," said the Fat Controller, and he inspected the diesel pump and looked inside. Diesel was worried; he had been doing well for three years, and was worried he would be sent away again.

"I'm sorry, sir," Diesel moaned, "I didn't intend to break down, honest!"

"It's all right, Diesel," said the Fat Controller, "it wasn't your fault. It turns out some water got mixed in with the fuel due to last night's rain. Not to worry; we'll have that diesel pump cleaned as soon as possible."

"We've ran into a problem," said the driver, "Diesel's engine is conked out! No wonder he broke down."

"What will happen now, sir?" Diesel asked with worry.

"I don't know," said the Fat Controller, and he walked thoughtfully away.

* * *

Rosie took Diesel to the Steamworks to have his engine replaced. Diesel didn't say a word and felt miserable; considering his situation, it was understandable.

The Fat Controller came to see a friend at Eastleigh Railway Works. The friend shown the Fat Controller one of his diesels. It was a Class 07 painted in BR blue livery with yellow buffer-beams and hazard stripes on his front and end. He had the number 2991 on the sides of his cab.

"Good afternoon, sir," the diesel said politely, "my name's Salty. What brings ye here?"

"I am Sir Topham Hatt of the North Western Railway," said the Fat Controller, "I'm in need of a shunting engine at Tidmouth. Can I rely on you to be really useful?"

Salty was pleased. "Arr, yes, sir!" he said cheerfully, "I love to keep busy!"

"I knew I could count on you," smiled the Fat Controller. Soon, Salty was coupled up to a brakevan. His driver also brought his ten-year-old son Seth, along with his wife and daughter Dayna, the latter two riding in the brakevan, while Seth joined his father in Salty's cab.

"I've wanted to see Sodor for myself," said Seth to his father, "although I never knew it would be this way."

"It might be for a week or two," said his father, "don't get too excited."

* * *

A few days later, Salty arrived at Tidmouth Station. Gordon had just backed down onto his express at platform 1. He looked over at Salty.

"Who are you?" he called.

"Ahoy matey!" said Salty, "I'm Salty, pride of the seven seas. I'm here to give some help here."

"I'm Gordon," said Gordon, "no offense, but you do speak a little funny."

"Arr, I know, he hearty," chuckled Salty, "I've spoken like this cause I worked at Southampton harbor."

Rosie overheard everything from a distance and gasped. She was shocked to find Salty, a Class 07, on the railway!

"He's going to replace me," she muttered angrily to herself, "if he's replaced Diesel, he's more than likely to replace me! It's because of his type that many of my brothers and sisters are scrapped, save for a few."

* * *

For the next couple of days, Salty worked very hard; he was efficient, and could arrange three trains in one hour. To everyone's surprise, the trucks did not give him any trouble at all!

"_Yo ho ho and a bucket of prawns, the tiller spins..._" sang Salty.

"_And the captain yawns!_" sang the trucks.

The engines were pleased and Salty told them stories about the seas during his breaks. They were glad to have Salty around, but Rosie wasn't.

* * *

The next morning, Salty was having a drink from the diesel pump. It had been cleaned out and filled with fresh diesel fuel after Diesel's breakdown. Rosie came by to arrange her trucks for Hackenbeck tunnel. At the moment, the Little Western, Ffarquhar, Wellsworth, Peel Godred, Kirk Ronan, and Norramby branchlines were all being double-tracked so two trains could pass each other without running into another.

The Fat Controller also planned to have workshops built at Arlesburgh, Ffarquhar, Brendam, Kirk Machan, Kirk Ronan, and Ballahoo, in order to save trips to Crovan's Gate Steamworks. The Little Western, Wellsworth, Kirk Ronan, and Norramby branchlines had just been completed, whilst the Ffarquhar and Peel Godred branchlines were taking longer, expected to be completed by the end of the year.

"So you're a Class 07," Rosie scowled at Salty.

"Yarr, that I be, young lass," said Salty, "my name is Sal-"

"I wouldn't care about your name," Rosie snapped rudely. Salty was taken aback.

"Er, excuse me?" he asked indignantly.

"I know your type," said Rosie, "you've replaced my brothers and sisters back in the 1960's, and it nearly led to me being scrapped!"

"I can explain why I'm here," Salty protested, but Rosie cut him off again.

"Wouldn't care," she repeated, and puffed away leaving Salty feeling hurt.

* * *

Rosie puffed past Knapford, and she was still cross.

"He wouldn't dare replace me," she huffed, "I'll show that diesel what I'm capable of!" Rosie had to bring supplies of rails and sleepers for the east end of the tunnel, so they could then do blasting work in the next week.

The bridge where Percy nearly fell into the river had also been rebuilt to hold two tracks, and it was made of concrete and steel.

Rosie was so focused about Salty she didn't know she was diverted onto the wrong line!

"I'll show him! I'll show him!" she told herself as she climbed the hill. Suddenly, Rosie's driver saw a set of buffers ahead!

"We're on the wrong line!" he cried and applied the brakes, but Rosie was still going too fats.

Rosie smashed the buffers to bits, her wheels left the rails, and she ran into the tunnel mouth, leaving a large dent on her front bufferbeam. Bricks and dust fell onto Rosie.

"Ouch!" she cried, "That smarts!"

"If you hadn't been so impatient," her driver said crossly, "we wouldn't have been in this mess!" Rosie felt very silly.

* * *

Presently, Salty was called in to take Rosie's trucks to Hackenbeck. He rolled along the branchline with two small cranes and a workman's coach behind him. In his cab was the Fat Controller.

"This line is very lovely," he said, "not by the seas, but whoever runs on it must be very lucky."

They soon arrived at the scene of the accident. Salty tooted his horn to let Rosie know he was here to help.

"Don't worry now," said Salty, "we can clear away the mess faster than you can say 'bust my buffers!'"

_Anyone but him, _Rosie thought to herself. Paxton had arrived and moved away the trucks that were still on the rails. The cranes then put the trucks back onto the rails, and they now had to remove Rosie from the tunnel.

Paxton shunted the trucks to Hackenbeck, and with the help of a crane, Salty managed to pull Rosie away from the tunnel mouth. The tunnel mouth was secured to make sure it wouldn't collapse, and Rosie was put back onto the rails.

"Thanks... I guess," Rosie said to Salty.

"Yarr, ye're welcome, lass," Salty said politely.

"Maybe you're not as bad as I thought," Rosie said. The Fat Controller looked at her.

"Why is that?" he asked. Rosie explained everything. The Fat Controller chuckled and said, "Looks like you understand how Thomas felt when you arrived."

"I guess I do," Rosie admitted.

"What did happen?" asked Salty, and Rosie explained. "Arr, it makes sense to me," said Salty, "my class replaced yours which replaced Thomas'! Har arr!"

* * *

Soon, Rosie was taken to the Steamworks to have her front mended. Salty didn't mind the extra work; he arranged the trains in goods time at Tidmouth Station, and to everyone's surprise, he and Thomas got along just fine!

When Diesel came back, he went back to shunting at Tidmouth Station, so Salty did Rosie's work with taking the final supplies to Hackenbeck Tunnel. Diesel was also surprised at how Salty handled the trucks without trouble.

"Well," said Salty, "I work to a musical rhythm, and the trucks like it. Why don't ya give it a try, me hearty?"

So Diesel did, when he buffered up to the some trucks.

"_Here we go, here we go, here we go,_" sang Diesel.

"_No we don't, no we don't, no we don't, don't, don't,_" the trucks teased. Diesel sighed in annoyance, but try as he might, he couldn't move the trucks the way Salty could. He didn't want to get sent back to the Steamworks after he just got out, so he gave a great heave and it got the trucks to move.

"I'll leave that to Salty in the near future," Diesel muttered to himself.

* * *

Within a few weeks, Rosie's front was repaired and Hackenbeck Tunnel was now double-tracked, and so was Thomas' branchline. Ffarquhar Works were situated opposite of the sheds, which would soon house five engines instead of three, and the carriage sheds were to also be expanded, so the yards of Ffarquhar still needed overhauling.

Salty and Rosie worked well together and made up for their argument. Thanks to Salty, the work on Ffarquhar was nearly completed, much to everyone's amazement.

That evening, Thomas, Percy, Toby, Rosie, Daisy and Paxton were talking.

"Salty's really helped out with the work on Ffarquhar," remarked Percy.

"He does have a knack with those trucks like Edward does," agreed Thomas.

"How does he do it?" wondered Paxton.

Then they saw Salty coming up to the sheds, and he stopped before the points leading to the sheds.

"Why are you outside the sheds?" asked Rosie.

"I'm thinking of getting a bit of sea breeze in the mornin'," said Salty.

"But we're nowhere the sea? You miss it, don't you?"

"Aye," said Salty, "I do."

* * *

The next day, the Fat Controller spoke to the engines at Ffarquhar.

"I am very pleased with you all," he said, "with Salty's help, we finished ahead of schedule."

"Thank you, sir," said Salty, "does this mean I have to go back home now?"

"Go back home?" The Fat Controller was surprised. "Because of your hard work, Salty, your manager's agreed to sell you to the North Western Railway. You'll be working as a shunting engine for Brendam Docks on Edward's branchline."

"The docks?!" Salty cried excitedly, "The docks are by the sea! Oh, thank you, sir! This reminds me of a time in Southampton..."

* * *

Salty is now hardworking at Brendam Docks. His driver, driver's wife, Seth and Dayna all officially moved to Sodor at Brendam. Seth befriended a twelve-year-old boy named Benjamin, son to BoCo's driver, and Salty got on with Edward and BoCo. He even managed to keep Zoey, Bill and Ben well-behaved!

He gets more work done than any two engines, and is really useful. Only the trucks know his secret.

"_Yo ho ho and a bucket of prawns, the tiller spins, and the captain yawns...!_"

* * *

**And that is my rewrite of Salty's Secret. Now, for "Molly the Really Useful Engine", it's not working out the way I want it to be; I decided to make Edward the main character, as I checked my stories and noticed Edward barely had time in the spotlight. So, Edward will be main character alongside 199 (or Spamcan), and it will be based on a real event in 2001. (Note: it inspired a popular rail movie)**


	49. Story 17: Edward and James to the Rescue

_who is michelle the daughter of ?_

_At least we know we know when the Branchline became double tracked. When did the branchline extended to ulfstead_

_when did paxton john_

**Come on, people; do I have to keep repeating myself? Long statement short; PLEASE read the stories from start to finish, will you? This is the kind of stuff that just drives me nuts. This is the fifth time I have to say this; AT LEAST REVIEW ON THE QUALITY OF THE STORY!  
**

**Now that it's off my chest, here's the seventeenth original in the series. I noticed Edward barely had time in the spotlight to himself, since "Edward and Gordon", and it was meant to be about Molly, but I changed direction so it was an Edward story, and here ya go. See you when you're done reading.  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Story 17: Edward and James to the Rescue**

**New story by ThomasAngryBirds**

Edward the blue engine has been through a lot during his life on the Island of Sodor. He was one of several engines to help complete the North Western Railway, he helped Gordon up his hill, he taught Thomas and Percy how to deal with trucks, he rescued a runaway James from a possible accident, he helped a train of enthusiasts after he was damaged, he helped in rediscovering Emily, and he even helped Pip and Emma to safety during the Railway Series' Golden Jubilee.

Many engines often think that Edward is of no use to them because of his age, but time and time again, Edward has proven that he is a really useful engine to the Fat Controller and the North Western Railway as a whole.

* * *

One cool autumn evening in 2002, Edward was resting in the yards of Wellsworth. Thomas' branchline and the Arlesdale Railway were being extended to Ulfstead, and the project was in full swing. The mainline and other branchlines were helping to bring supplies, and several engines were often called in on Thomas' branchline to help. Edward was one of them, along with Molly, Rosie, Salty, Arthur, Barry, Donald and Douglas.

Henry was having a boiler overhaul right now, and the Fat Controller had contacted the other railway to bring in a diesel to take his place for the time being.

As Edward was looking up at the evening sky, a young girl came up from the platform. Her name was Edna Hever, and she was a twelve year old brunette with blue eyes, and was the niece to Edward's crew, Christian Sand and Samuel Hever, the respective sons to Charlie Sand and Sidney Hever, who had died some years ago.

Edward noticed the young girl come up to him and smiled. "Good evening, Edna," he said fondly, "how are you this fine evening?"

"I'm just coming by to see how you're doing," said Edna, resting herself on Edward's running plate. "How is the extension to Ulfstead coming on?"

"I have to say, it's coming out rather well," said Edward, "I'm pretty sure the Fat Controller knows what he's doing."

"It might as well be worth it in the end," added Edna, "I wonder who's going to be doing Henry's work while he's having an overhaul?"

Before Edward could answer, a loud horn sounded in the distance, and a Class 46 diesel in BR blue raced by. Edward had just enough time to read the number on the diesel's sides; 199. He frowned.

"Are you familiar with this engine?" Edna asked.

"I am," said Edward gravely, "199 came to Sodor in 1968 along with Bear, who back then was 7101..." And Edward told Edna about 199's rudeness to the steam engines, and his humiliating breakdown that resulted in a failed Henry to help him, as well as Bear and his "Limited". Edna was worried.

"I bet that Spamcan, as you call him, is worse than ever," she said.

* * *

Edna was right; 199 - or Spamcan - was ruder than ever to the steam engines over the next several days.

"About time that tub of lard saw sense in replacing that engine who embarrassed me!" he growled. The engines were shocked by this.

"Henry's having an overhaul, you fat, rude, arrogant twit!" a voice snapped. Spamcan scowled furiously; the voice belonged to Maggie Perkins, daughter to James' driver. The thirteen year old redhead was giving James a washdown with a hose.

"And what do you know about steam engines, you little brat?" snarled Spamcan.

"More than you ever will!" said Maggie firmly, "My dad drives James, after all."

"That rusty red scrap iron?" Spamcan burst into laughter. "I bet he wouldn't even pull ten trucks, let alone his own tender!"

That got Maggie angry, and before anyone knew it, she threw a bucket at Spamcan's nose.

"OW!" he cried.

"Did I forget to mention she has a temper?" James remarked.

"You lot wait," growled Spamcan, "one day, your controller will realize how useless you lot all are!"

* * *

The next day, it was Saturday. Gordon was meant to take the Wild Nor'Wester today, but he wasn't feeling well.

"We can't explain the problem," said a cleaner to the Fat Controller, "Gordon looks all right, but it could have something to do with his smokebox."

"Hmm," said the Fat Controller, "James, you'll have to take the express today in Gordon's place. It's very heavy, so Edward will have to help."

"But sir," said James, "if I'm taking the express with Edward, does it mean...?"

"Donald and Douglas will do yours and Edward's work," finished the Fat Controller. With that, James had to be content.

* * *

Soon, James backed down onto the coaches. Maggie was in the cab, and she felt pretty excited; she had never set foot off outside of Sodor soil before, and it would be the first time she'd see Vicarstown and Barrow-in-Furness.

A few minutes later, Edward backed down onto James. Like James had Maggie in his cab, Edward also had Edna in his cab, also excited in seeing Barrow-in-Furness. The Wild Nor'Wester only stopped once at Crovan's Gate, the junction to the Skarloey Railway.

"Feels like the old days, doesn't it?" said James.

"Only now you know better than to rush," agreed Edward, and the two old tender engines chuckled. The guard blew his whistle, and the two engines set off.

* * *

Earlier that morning, Spamcan had left with the Flying Kipper, which was Henry's usual morning train. He reached Barrow-in-Furness safely, and was enjoying a well-deserved rest.

"Ah, perfect," Spamcan purred to himself, "no steam engines in sight, just good old me, 199, and a siding." But his peace was rudely interrupted.

As Spamcan was getting comfortable, two shrill whistles blasted in the distance.

"Oh, joy," complained Spamcan, "woken up by two old rattlers on wheels!" But Edward and James ignored Spamcan's rude comment, and they pulled in safely with the Wild Nor'Wester.

* * *

Edward and James rested their wheels and had a drink at the water tower, reminiscing the old days, while Maggie and Edna looked around the station. The foreman came to give Spamcan a work order.

"You're to take a goods train of supplies to Knapford Junction," he told the driver, "it has to arrive for the extension of the branchline."

"Can't you send these two steam engines to take it?" Spamcan grumbled.

"No! They have to take the express." Spamcan gave in, and his driver, who was also not in a good mood, turned his locomotive's engine on. Spamcan scowled at Edward and James as he backed roughly onto the trucks.

"I don't even know why this project is on hand," he scowled, "it's just a waste of time and money, money that could have been used to buy new diesels for your outdated steam railway!"

James scowled at Spamcan. "Listen you-!" he began.

"Don't bother with him," said Edward, "he has no idea what he's talking about. 199 knows nothing about our railway's history, after all."

James knew Edward was right, and he said nothing. James backed down onto the coaches, followed by Edward. Edna and Maggie were back aboard Edward and James' respective cabs, and once the guard blew the whistle, they were off again to Tidmouth.

Spamcan was furious. "Why do they have to go first?!" he complained.

"The express is an important train," said a porter, "you'll have to wait until the train's out of the station!"

"Humph!" Spamcan growled. He _wanted _to get his job done and over with. "Come on, driver!" Spamcan shouted, "Let's go!"

"Only when that lazy guard's ready," grumbled the driver, and he crossly left the cab to change the points, unaware he made a mistake. You see, the driver carelessly set the throttle to 100%, and he hadn't applied the brakes properly.

Spamcan's driver ran towards the points so Spamcan could be switched onto the mainline. A few seconds he left the cab, Spamcan slowly began to move by himself. The driver switched the points, and was about to get back into Spamcan's cab.

"Oi!" shouted Spamcan, "In my cab, you dummy!" As he rolled over the points, the brakes were suddenly loosened, and the driver couldn't keep up! Spamcan was a runaway!

"Oh, buggeration!" he cried, "I am _so _going to be fired."

"You idiot!" shouted the stationmaster, "You're not supposed to leave the cab while your engine is in motion! That's against the rules! How far was the throttle...?"

"Er... 100%?" the driver said nervously. The stationmaster was shocked, and he ran into his office to telephone the stationmaster at Crovan's Gate.

* * *

Meanwhile, Edward and James steamed into Crovan's Gate without incident. The stationmaster came up with the shocking news.

"199's driver carelessly left the engine's cab while the throttle was at 100%," he told them, "now he's an out of control runaway and unless he runs out of fuel, there could be a major disaster!"

Edward and James were shocked! "He must be heading toward Tidmouth at a fast pace!" gasped Edward, "If he crashes and the supplies are ruined, then the railway might close due to bankruptcy!"

"We can't just sit here!" wailed James, "Someone has to stop Spamcan from causing major catastrophe!"

"James!" exclaimed Edward, "You've given me an idea!"

"I have?" James asked, and Edward explained.

"If we run after 199," said Edward, "we could be coupled up to the end of his train. My driver can stand on my running plate to couple me up and connect my vacuum pipe to the brakevan. Gordon's hill is our one chance."

"We can then have an inspector at Knapford to jump into 199's cab and stop that foolish diesel!" finished the stationmaster, "You are a clever engine, Edward. Don't worry about the express though. I received a call from the manager at the Steamworks that Henry has just been repaired, and will take over the express here."

James was uncoupled from the coaches, and his driver looked out from the cab.

"199 will be racing by at any given minute," he said, "we can get a head start before he passes by!"

Skarloey, who was on the narrow gauge platform, wished the two tender engines good luck, as did Bertram and Peter Sam, who were resting in the sheds. Edward and James blew their whistles, and the chase was on!

* * *

At Kellsthrope Road station, Emily was waiting for her passengers to arrive on Douglas' stopping passenger train. The stationmaster spoke to her crew.

"All trains on the mainline have been halted," he said, "a runaway diesel with a goods train is heading to Tidmouth with no sign of slowing down!"

"It must be that same diesel Henry told me about," said Emily, then she heard two whistles in the distance. Edward and James raced by, being closely followed on the other track by Spamcan and his goods.

"What are Edward and James doing?" she asked, "I thought they were taking the express in Gordon's place!"

"Edward's got a plan," said the stationmaster, "but let's hope it works, or otherwise, we're in real trouble."

* * *

Several miles away from Kellsthrope Road was a curve. Spamcan wailed in fear as he felt himself sway to the left, and thought he would derail, but somehow he didn't. Edward and James also made it past the curve with ease.

The runaway was on the news on television and radio. People were at every station on the mainline starting with Kildane, where they raced past a very shocked Vincent.

"In all my years," he exclaimed, "I never known a runaway like that!"

The brakevan on Spamcan's train was now in front of Edward and James. Edward's driver was on the front of the running plate, a rope around Edward's boiler and funnel, so he wouldn't fall off. Edna was checking Edward's speed and was driving Edward in her uncle's place.

"When we've passed Cronk, we'll switch onto 199's line!" said Edward, as they puffed around the curve before Cronk. Edna blew Edward's whistle to get the signalman's attention. Once he saw what was happening, the signalman switched Edward and James onto Spamcan's line.

"How are we going to catch him?" called James, "He's faster than we are!" Spamcan's could top up to ninety miles per hour, which was quite dangerous to be running on the mainline. Edward and James could top up to seventy miles per hour, although safer to run on the mainline, but they couldn't quite catch up.

"The trucks might hold him back on Gordon's hill," said Edward, "and if that's the case, we should be lucky!"

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Maggie called from James' cab, "I've never had a ride like that before!"

* * *

Spamcan raced through Maron, and began to climb up Gordon's hill. He was frightened and tired; he didn't feel pleased with himself right now. The trucks too were terrified, and tried to hold back as much as they could.

"Hold back! Hold back!" they called to each other, and with their strength, they managed to slow Spamcan down as much as they could, just enough so Edward and James could catch up.

"I don't have much time," said Edward's driver, "and I only got one chance!" Edward's driver, using a long stick, carefully coupled up his engine to Spamcan's brakevan. Then, quickly but carefully, he managed to connect Edward's vacuum pipe to the brakevan's. He managed to do so just before they reached the top.

Edward's driver carefully got back into the cab.

"You did it, Christian!" said Edward's fireman.

"Thanks, Sam," said Edward's driver, then turned to his niece, "you've done your part, now we got to shut off steam for now; we'll start to pull back and apply the brakes after we passed Wellsworth or Crosby, depending on how far we can manage!"

Edna called out to James' driver to shut off steam, which is what they did. Now Edward and James were being dragged by the runaway Spamcan.

"Are you sure about this?!" James cried.

"Trust me; I'm sure it'll work!" replied Edward.

As part of Edward's plan, Edward's driver and James' driver put the reversers to -75%, and put the throttle at 100%. Edward and James' wheels were going backwards, trying to pull back as much as they could, and right now, the runaway train was slowing down.

"It's working!" Maggie called excitedly, "We're winning!"

"It might not last long," Edna called back, "we can't risk having two broken engines!"

They were passing Crosby, where Duck had his incident with a barber shop years before, and were approaching the tunnel to Knapford Junction.

"Now!" called Edward, and within seconds, his and James' brakes were applied as they raced into the tunnel.

* * *

At Knapford Junction, Thomas was waiting with Annie and Clarabel, and so was Molly, who was meant to take Spamcan's train onto Ffarquhar, to lay more track leading to Ulfstead. The inspector was waiting so he could jump into Spamcan's cab, and the madness would end.

"Edward, James and 199 should be heading onto the eastbound platform," said the inspector, "hopefully they'll have slowed down so I can jump in!"

Then the long blue diesel came into view, and he was slowed down to about ten miles per hour. Edward and James were getting exhausted after their pulling against the train. The trucks were helping to hold back as well, which was lucky for the inspector.

The inspector timed his move.

"Wait for it... wait for it..." he said, and then, "NOW!"

The inspector jumped into Spamcan's right-hand side door, which had been left open by his driver earlier at Barrow-in-Furness. The inspector scrambled into the cab, and he set the throttle to zero and applied the brakes, bringing Spamcan and his runaway train to a complete stop. Edward and James also stopped, tired but triumphant.

The silence was spectacular. Thomas and Molly said nothing to each other.

* * *

The next day, Spamcan was put onto a siding at Tidmouth out of the way by Rosie. The big diesel's brake shoes were completely destroyed because of the friction from being applied on his wheels throughout his runaway. Gordon was feeling better than he was yesterday; his illness was just a case of boiler sludge.

The Fat Controller spoke warmly to Edward, James, their crews, and even Edna and Maggie.

"That was a daring risk you two did there," he said, "I know you had reason to leave the express, and we'll say no more about it. You put people's lives before your work, and that is a good thing to do. I am very proud of you all."

"Thank you, sir," the two tender engines said gratefully.

"As a reward for your rescue," continued the Fat Controller, "you'll go to the Steamworks to have your brakes replaced, and you'll have a new coat of paint each."

The engines blew their whistles and tooted their horns for Edward and James.

"You did good, old boy," said Edward's driver, patting his buffer.

"I don't know about you," said Maggie, "but I've had enough thrills for one week." Everyone, even the Fat Controller and Maggie's father, chuckled, although they weren't sure if Maggie meant it or not. However, what the Fat Controller said to Spamcan and his driver was not flattering at all.

"You two have nearly caused a big disaster for my railway!" he said, "You're lucky nobody was killed or injured, or goodness knows what could have happened! 199, the other railway will decide your future, and you, driver, will be given the sack for your reckless and stupid behavior!"

Spamcan and his driver gulped. They didn't like the sound of it.

"You should have known better," said Bear firmly.

* * *

Three weeks later, Edward and James were given a hero's welcome by the other engines. They asked them so many questions about Edward's daring plan and praised them for risking their lives to stop the runaway.

"It was nothing," James chuckled modestly, "any engine would have done it, right, Edward?"

"They would indeed," agreed Edward.

"What happened to old Spamcan and his driver?" asked Gordon.

"I don't think they're liking their punishments," said Edward, and he was right; Spamcan's driver was charged for endangering human lives, and he promptly lost his job, and was sentenced to five years in prison.

As for Spamcan, the other railway limited his uses after they heard of his reckless behavior, and the Fat Controller promised he would never return to Sodor ever again, and he is cautious whenever he borrows diesels.

I think Edward and James were proud to be heroes on that day, wouldn't you agree?

* * *

**The story is based upon the infamous CSX 8888 incident, otherwise known as the "Crazy Eights" incident. The runaway was on May 15, 2001 in Ohio, which a runaway diesel and it's goods train ran out of control for two hours before being brought to a stop before Kenton, Ohio. The cause was operator error.**

**Now I know a few people have done their own stories based on this near-accident. However, I figured I could do my own version of the incident. I think I shown Edward's heroism quite well, didn't I? I was going to upload it during the weekend, but since I had plenty of time, I decided to upload it on the 20th of September, rather than the 22nd or 23rd like I initially planned. Now you're still wondering what the 50th special story will be, right?  
**

**Still not telling! It's a surprise... I'll show you very soon.  
**


	50. Special 2: Steam Runs Forever

**You've all waited for four months, but alas, after 26 remakes, 17 original stories, 5 mashups, and 1 special, the Golden Story of my series is here! It's been waiting to be written for four months, but it was worth it in the end. Appropriate for the 50th entry, it is epic, and I mean EPIC in length! So epic, it's split into three acts, and is kind of like a movie, and it should be a movie someday. Based on the most popular Railway Series book, according to SiF, it's time to enjoy...  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Special 2: Steam Runs Forever**

**Based on "Enterprising Engines" and "Oliver the Western Engine" by the Rev. W. Awdry**  
**Based on elements of the TV adaptations by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton**

It was the year 1968; British Railways had finally withdrawn steam engines, and replaced them with more up-to-date diesel-electric engines.

Diesels could be seen in every shed, every station, and every yard across the United Kingdom, from Wales to Scotland.

Despite this, steam engines were being saved from the scrapyards and being put into preservation, like on the Bluebell Railway, and many other heritage railways besides.

Among those steam heritage railways, of course, is the North Western Railway on the Island of Sodor...

* * *

**Act One: Henry, Diesels and Tenders  
Based on "Tenders for Henry" and "Super Rescue"**

One morning in the yards, Gordon was taking on a large supply of coal. James bustled in to take on more water.

"That must be the third load of coal you've had this day," he noted, "some would think you're being very greedy."

"I am an important engine, little James," said Gordon, "and important engines like me need a lot of coal!"

James just huffed, and said no more. When his tank was full, he set off to get his next stopping passenger train. Gordon soon followed and backed down onto the express.

"I wouldn't drink too much water from the standpipe on the other railway if I was you, Gordon," said Duck, "it might give you boiler ache."

"What's this; Educating Gordon Day?!" Gordon hissed crossly, "First James complains about me taking on a lot of coal, and now you, Duck, tell me not to take water on the other railway! Big engines have big needs, and little engines are just annoying!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you," said Duck, and he set off to shunt more trucks in the yard.

* * *

Gordon arrived at Barrow-in-Furness early, and he went to turn around on the turntable. When the North Western Railway built it's extension to Barrow-in-Furness in 1925, the previous Fat Controller had a turntable built there so the mainline engines like Gordon, Henry, James and Belle could turn around. The turntable at Vicarstown had remained in case the Barrow turntable failed.

After Gordon was spun around, he went to take on more water from the standpipe, as the water tower was under repairs. As Gordon had his drink, a thought came to him.

"I need two tenders," he said to himself, "if I had two tenders, I wouldn't stop so often, and I wouldn't listen to silly engines."

Presently, a diesel came by to take Gordon's express to the other railway. It was a Class 27 in BR blue.

"You must be an A3, I suppose," he said to Gordon.

"That I am," said Gordon, feeling grand, "among the finest engines of the LNER."

"You mean _were _the finest," the 27 sniffed.

"Excuse me?" Gordon was indignant.

"You were daydreaming of having a second tender, right?"

"Yes I was. Why do you ask?"

"Everyone knows that tenders are marks of distinction," the 27 explained, "but I'm afraid no amount of tenders will save you in the end. We diesels are taking over and we don't need tenders to make us important; not even one!"

"What does this have to do with my brethren?" Gordon asked impatiently.

"They've cut up all steam engines on British Railways!" snapped the 27, "And they've melted down their parts to make more diesels like myself! Soon your pathetic railway will follow afterward. It's the dreadful state of the world... steam engine!" And when the guard's whistle blew, the rolled away, feeling quite smug. Gordon was most upset, and he hardly said a word for the next day.

* * *

"I'm not happy," Gordon complained next morning.

"Your firebox is out of order!" James teased, "No wonder, after all that coal you had yesterday."

"Hard work brings good appetite! You wouldn't understand!" retorted Gordon.

"I know, it's boiler ache," suggested Duck, "I warned you about that standpipe on the other railway, but you drank gallons."

"It's not boiler ache! It's-"

"Of course it is!" said Henry cheekily, "The water's bad; if furs up your tubes. Your boiler must be full of sludge. Have a good washout, then you'll feel a different engine."

"Don't be vulgar!" Gordon snapped, and he puffed away to get his express, still sulking.

* * *

Gordon hissed mournfully as he backed down onto the Wild Nor'Wester. The Fat Controller stood on the platform and noticed Gordon's unhappy face.

"Cheer up, Gordon!" he said.

"I can't, sir," said Gordon, "the others say I've got boiler ache, but I haven't, sir. I keep thinking about the dreadful state of the world, sir. Is it true, sir, what the diesels say?"

"What do they say?"

"They boast that they've _abolished steam,_sir!"

"Yes, Gordon, it is true."

"What, sir?! All my Doncaster brothers, drawn the same time as me?!"

"All gone, except one..." Gordon said no more as the guard's whistle blew, and Gordon slowly puffed sadly away. The Fat Controller was concerned.

"Poor old Gordon," he said sympathetically, "hmm... if only we could..." Then he smiled. "Yes! I'll ask his owner at once!" He hurried into his office to make a phone call to Alan Francis Pegler.

* * *

"Hello, this is A. F. Pegler, how may I help you?"

"Good day, Alan; this is Sir Charles Topham Hatt of the North Western Railway."

"Good afternoon, Charles! What can I do for you?"

"My resident A0, Gordon, is feeling down lately. All his brothers and sisters have been scrapped..."

"...except for Flying Scotsman, of course."

"Exactly. Would it be all right if he visited Sodor, to cheer him up?"

"Certainly, sir. I will make arrangements as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Alan. Good day!"

* * *

Arrangements took time, and Gordon was still unhappy. The engines were pleased not to hear him boasting, and kept teasing him until one evening, Gordon's driver ran up to his engine, looking excited.

"Wake up, Gordon!" he cried, "The Fat Controller's given you a surprise! Look!"

Gordon looked ahead of him, and he was most surprised; backing next to him were two massive green tenders with eight wheels each. One read LNER, and the other 4472. The engine was a shape very much like Gordon's.

"It's Flying Scotsman!" he gasped, "The Fat Controller's brought him to see me. Oh, thank you, sir!"

Gordon's toot of joy was drowned out by Flying Scotsman's as he drew happily alongside.

* * *

The very next day, Gordon and Flying Scotsman were photographed next to each other. Enthusiasts were impressed to see the last two A3's for themselves.

"You've changed a lot," Flying Scotsman smiled.

"I had a rebuild at Crewe," said Gordon, "they didn't do a proper Doncaster job, but it serves."

"I had a rebuild too and looked hideous. But my owner said I was an extra special engine, and made them give me back my proper shape."

"Is that why you have two tenders, being special?"

"No, you'd hardly believe it, Gordon, but over there, they've hardly _any coal and water._"

"But surely, every _proper _railway..."

"Exactly. You are lucky, Gordon, to have a controller who knows how to run railways."

* * *

Soon, the other engines were no longer teasing Gordon, they were impressed by Flying Scotsman and his appearance. They all wanted to meet him for themselves. Flying Scotsman smiled modestly, and insisted the engines call him "Scott" for short. They all got along with Scott, but not Henry, who was rather jealous.

"Tenders are marks of distinction," he complained, "everybody knows that! Why's he got two?"

"He's famous," said Donald, "he wuz the second engine to go a hundred miles an hour."

"Besides," added Duck, "the other railway has no coal and water."

"Pooh!" scoffed Henry, "I can't believe that! I never boast, but I always work hard enough for two. I deserve another tender for that!"

Duck whispered something to Donald, and they grinned. They decided to teach Henry a lesson.

"Henry," Duck asked innocently, "would you like my tenders?"

"Yours?!" Henry exclaimed rudely, "What have you got to do with tenders?"

"All right, the deal's off," said Duck, "would you like them, Donald?"

"I wunda deprive ye of the honor," Donald replied, acting.

"It is a great honor," said Duck thoughtfully, "but I'm only a tank engine, so I don't really understand tenders. Perhaps James might-"

"I'm sorry I was rude," Henry said hastily, "how many tenders have you, and when can I have them?"

"Six, and you can have them this evening."

"Six lovely tenders!" Henry grinned smugly, "What a splendid sight I'll be! That'll show the others the sort of engine I am!" Duck and Donald winked at each other; their plan was working quite well.

* * *

Word soon spread around about Henry's new tenders.

"D'you think it'll be all right," Henry asked for the umpteenth time.

"Of course," said Duck, "just go where I told you, and they'll all be ready."

When his work for the day was done, Henry went to the siding where Duck told him to be. He was horrified! There were six tenders, but they were very old and dirty, all filled with boiler sludge!

"Come on, Henry," said his driver, "we'll show everyone at Tidmouth yards."

"You must be mad!" protested Henry, "they're not splendid at all!"

"That'll do," said the driver, and Henry was coupled up to the dirty tenders. He was red in the face and very furious. Gordon, James, Duck, Donald, Douglas and even Scott waited where they could get a good view. They cheered when they saw Henry pass by, but Henry have Duck an angry scowl as he passed.

"Had a good washout, Henry?" called a voice, "That's right; you feel a different engine now." Henry thought the voice belonged to Gordon, but he wasn't sure.

"Tricked by a tank engine!" Henry fumed, "I'll get you for this, Duck! Just you wait!"

* * *

The mainline needed help with the recent heavy traffic. The Fat Controller decided to put two diesels on trial. One of them was a Class 46 diesel with the number 199, and the other a Class 35 number 7101. 7101 was polite and friendly, but 199 was another story all together when they were at Tidmouth Sheds.

"It's time, 7101, that we took this railway over," 199 boasted smugly.

"Shush, 199! It's their railway after all," 7101 tried to reason.

"Not for long," persisted 199, "our controller says steam engines spoil our image."

"Of course we do!" snapped Duck, "We show what frauds you are. Call yourselves engines? If anything happens, you are nothing for your train; you just moan for a fitter. We bring it home, if only on one cylinder!"

"Nothing ever happens to us," 199 continued boasting, "we are reliable!"

"You're just nothing more than a big, ugly, smelly blue and yellow box with wheels!" James snarled, "You're more likely to be saying nasty things on the other side of your fat body!" More vulgar noises agreed with James.

"How rude!" remarked 199.

"You asked for it, now shut up!" growled 7101.

* * *

The next day, 199 was to take a train of oil tankers from Tidmouth to Vicarstown, while 7101 was to take the "Limited" express on the same route. Henry felt unhappy as he rolled back to Tidmouth tender first.

"I'm a failed engine," he moaned, "lost my regulator, driver says it's jammed wide open, and he can't mend it until I'm cool. However, I've got steam, and driver can use my reverser, but it _would _happen after Duck fooled me with those tenders. Now they'll laugh at me again!"

Henry reached a signalbox without further incident. The driver blew the whistle for a clear run to Tidmouth. Next to Henry was 199 with his train of oil tankers.

_Worse and worse,_ thought Henry, _now "Old Reliable" will laugh at me too!_

The signalman came out, and he looked rather frustrated because of 199.

"For pity's sake, take this Spamcan away! It's failed, the 'Limited' is behind, and all he does is wail for his fitter!"

"Spamcan?!" the diesel fumed crossly, "I'm..."

"Stow it, or I'll take my tin-opener to you!" the signalman threatened crossly, "Now then!"

199 gulped and said no more after the dreadful threat he was given. Henry changed tracks and pulled 199 and his train out of the way. The diesel sulked and didn't help much matters.

Minutes later, 7101 roared by with the "Limited", and Henry joked, "Look Spamcan! There's your little pal!"

_Oh, botheration!_ 199 thought worriedly to himself, _I hope 7101 didn't notice a thing!_

Perhaps it was lucky for "Spamcan" that 7101 didn't take much notice of him, for he was cross with his coaches. They appeared to be getting heavier, and 7101 growled angrily at them, but it proved fruitless.

Locomotives have this pump known as an ejector. It draws air out of the train's brake pipes to keep the brakes off. Should it ever fail, the air leaks in and the brakes come on, initially gently, then the brakes come on harder and harder.

7101's ejector failed, and the brakes were leaking on as he passed Henry and Spamcan. After half a mile, he came to a halt, growling furiously, and unable to move five feet, let alone an inch.

"I thought they'd be laughing at me!" Henry chuckled, "Now the joke's on them!"

"Moving two dead diesels and their trains?" said the driver, "That's no joke for a failed engine. D'you think you can do it?"

"I'll have a good try," said Henry confidently, "anyway, 7101's better than old Spamcan. He did try and shut him up last night."

"Come on then," said the driver, "we mustn't keep the passengers waiting."

"GET MOV-ING YOU!" Henry roared, pulling hard on Spamcan and his train, starting to his rescue.

* * *

Henry came up behind the "Limited", and his fireman coupled him up and joined his front brake pipe to the coaches.

7101's driver spoke to Henry's driver, who then spoke to his engine.

"It's better than we thought, Henry," he said, "the diesel can pull if we keep the brakes off. So the only weight we'll have is Spamcan's goods train."

"Whoosh!" remarked Henry, "That's a mercy." He was feeling out of puff, but not willing to stop now.

_Poop poop poopoop! _"Are you ready?" tooted 7101.

_Peep peep peeeep! _"Yes I am!" replied Henry.

7101 growled in front pulling hard on the coaches, while Henry helped behind with Spamcan and his tankers. The long cavalcade set out for Vicarstown.

* * *

Donald and Scott were talking at Vicarstown, and they heard a horn and whistle in the distance.

"That moost be Henry!" said Donald, "He's helping two diesels and their trains!"

7101 and Henry stopped the coaches safely at the platform, and Spamcan and his train trailed far behind. The passengers were furious about the train being late, but the Fat Controller explained to them about Henry's rescue, and so they thanked Henry for being helpful, and took his picture, calling him an enterprising engine.

The passengers were even more pleased when Scott backed down in 7101's place. Donald took Spamcan's trucks for him, and the sulky diesel was shunted onto a siding out of the way.

"Return 199 to the other railway," said the Fat Controller, "I will write my views later."

* * *

Henry and 7101 were taken to Crovan's Gate for repairs.

"I'm sorry about last night," apologized 7101.

"That's all right. You did shut 'Old Reliable' up."

"And made a fool of myself today too," 7101 said, feeling embarrassed.

"Rubbish!" laughed Henry, "A failed ejector might happen to anyone. I'd lost my regulator."

"You?! Failed?! And yet..." 7101 trailed off in admiration.

"Ah well," said Henry, "emergency, you know. Trains must get through." 7101 didn't answer; it was clear he had much to think about.

* * *

**Act Two: Duck, Oliver and the Scottish Twins  
Based on "Donald's Duck", "Escape" and "Little Western"**

There is a branchline running along the coast by sandy yellow beaches and seaside towns until it reaches the Arlesdale Railway at Arlesburgh, at a port where big ships come.

Duck was familiar with the resident engines of the Arlesdale Railway, Rex, Bert, and Mike, and almost met with their diesel, Frank. The Fat Controller asked him to take charge of the line.

"Your work in the yard has been good," he said, "would you like to have this branchline for your own?"

"Yes, please, sir," said Duck.

"Very well," said the Fat Controller, "I hope you will work hard and be a credit to me. Don't worry about shunting here at Tidmouth, I've already arranged to have a new tank engine to shunt trains for the mainline engines. She is being restored at Crewe as we speak."

"When will she arrive?" asked Duck.

"That depends," said the Fat Controller, "I've also just restored two Great Western auto-coaches for you to work with."

"Thank you, sir," smiled Duck.

* * *

Duck took his work on the branchline very seriously. He named his coaches Alice and Mirabel, like Thomas named Annie and Clarabel. Alice and Mirabel were painted in full Great Western colors, and they helped Duck in bringing passengers from Tidmouth to Arlesburgh, to the Arlesdale Railway.

"This is just like being on holiday," Duck told his driver.

"You know what they say," said his driver, "a change is as good as a rest."

Duck also had ballast trucks which he hauled away ballast the small engines bring down from their valley. The Fat Controller used it for his railway, and had been doing so since last year during the Arlesdale Railway's first few months in service. He knew Duck could not handle the work himself, so he drafted Donald and Douglas to take turns in helping him. The Fat Controller also had a shed built for them near the Arlesdale Railway.

* * *

Duck talked about his responsibility to no end. "You don't understand, Donald, how much the Fat Controller relies on me," he boasted.

Donald opened an eye sleepily. "Och aye," he muttered.

"I'm Great Western and..."

"Quack, quack, quack!"

"What-?"

"Ye heard. Quack, quack, ye go, syne ye'd an egg laid. Now wheesht and let an engine sleep!"

"Quack yourself," said Duck indignantly. He felt insulted and stayed awake wondering how to pay Donald back. "I'll ask driver in the morning," he yawned, before he went to sleep.

* * *

"He says I quack as if I laid an egg," Duck told his driver next morning, "let's pay him out."

"Quack do you?" his fireman asked, then he had an idea. "I know," he said, and he whispered it to Duck and the driver.

Duck giggled as his driver slapped his leg in delight. "Just right!" he said. He dearly loved a good joke every now and then. So that night, when Donald was fast asleep, Duck's driver carefully popped something in his water tank."

"We've done it," he whispered.

"They won't hurt her, will they?" Duck asked.

"Bless you, no," chuckled the fireman, "they're both kind men; she'll come no harm."

* * *

The next morning, Donald went to take on water. When his driver opened his water tank, he was surprised to find an unexpected passenger! Out popped of Donald's tank a little white duckling.

The driver and fireman were most surprised, and Donald chuckled.

"Na doot at a' who's behind this," he said, and told them of what happened in the sheds the night before.

The little duckling was tame, and she shared the driver's and fireman's sandwiches. She rode in the tender, quacking at everyone they met. The others teased Donald about it, and he felt embarrassed.

However, Donald was suspicious when he saw Duck giving an innocent smile.

The duckling hopped off of Donald's tender at Haultraugh, the middle station of the branchline, and as they couldn't wait to catch her, Donald's driver and fireman let her stay. Before reaching home to Arlesburgh, Donald and his crew consulted together and made a plan for payback.

* * *

"Look, Duck!" cried his driver and fireman next morning. They laughed so hard they cried.

"Look what's under your bunker - a nest-box with an egg in it!"

Duck looked at it and was most surprised. Donald opened a sleepy eye and chuckled. "Ye dinna say! D'ye mind what I said, Duck? Ye must ha' laid it this night, all unbeknownst!"

Even Duck found humor in Donald's crew's trick. "You win, Donald," he said, "it'd take a clever engine to get the better of you!"

* * *

The white duckling settled at Haultraugh, a pet with the passengers and staff. She inspected all parcels and luggage carefully, and seeing that the porters stowed them properly in the vans.

If she wanted a swim, she will fly to a nearby pond, and always returns to welcome the trains. She'll stand by the cab quacking until the driver gives her something to eat.

Donald is the duck's favorite engine, and she sometimes allows him to give her rides, and always gets off at Haultraugh. The stationmaster named her Dilly, but everyone else knew she is always Donald's Duck.

But over the next few days, it was clear that Duck needed another engine to help on his branchline. The Fat Controller hoped to find a steam engine, but it was just wishful thinking.

* * *

One day, Edward was talking to Trevor at the vicarage orchard when Douglas steamed by with a goods to Brendam.

"Cam on, Edward," Douglas called, "stop gossipin' in the sun when there's wurk tae be dun!" Edward felt cross, but later in the day, he and Douglas met up at Wellsworth.

"Trevor and I are old friends, and you and he have a lot in common too," said Edward.

"We do?" quizzed Douglas, "And what would that be?"

"Scrap..." said Edward quietly.

Douglas gasped in horror. "Dinna mention that word!" he exclaimed, "It makes mah wheels wobble!"

"It does the same thing to Trevor," Edward explained, "he was being sent to the scrapyard, but the vicar and I saved him, and now he's really useful again. But even so, the Fat Controller does need another steam engine here."

"Aye, he does, and quickly!" agreed Douglas.

* * *

That night, Douglas had just taken the "Midnight Goods" to the other railway at Barrow-in-Furness. He was shunting and getting ready for the return journey when he heard a faint hissing noise.

_That sounds like an engine, _thought Douglas. The hiss came again, but sounding almost despairing. "Who's there?" Douglas asked.

A whisper replied, "Are you a Fat Controller's engine?" it asked. The engine was a Great Western Railway 14xx 0-4-2 tank engine. His paint was dirty and he looked scared. Behind him was an auto-coach like Alice and Mirabel, along with a Great Western brake van.

"Aye, and proud of it," said Douglas.

"Thank goodness! I'm Oliver. We're escaping to your railway, but we've run out of coal, and I've no more steam."

"Is it from scrap ye're escaping?"

"Yes." Douglas remembered Edward's story about saving Trevor, and also remembered Donald helping him escape to Sodor.

"Then it's glad I'll be to help ye, but we maun wurrk fast!" Oliver gave a relieved smile. His crew joined with Douglas' to taking off Oliver's siderods, writing out transit labels and chalking SCRAP wherever they could. Douglas marshaled Oliver in front of his train.

"No time to turn round," Douglas panted, "I maun run tender furrst!"

"Yoohoo! Yoohoo!" a passing diesel called out, "A steamer's escaping! Yoohoo!"

"Take no notice," said Douglas, "come on!" Douglas puffed bravely on with Oliver, his coach and brakevan coupled to him, but before they could reach the station throat, they were stopped.

"Aha!" said the foreman. His lamp shone on Oliver, who gulped nervously. "A Western engine!" The lamp flickered further back behind Oliver. "A Western auto-coach and a goods brake too! You can't take these."

"Can we no!" said Douglas' driver, "They're all fer uz. See fer yeself."

Douglas' guard shown the foreman the labels and papers. In the coach, Oliver's driver and fireman were hiding, and didn't dare say a word, let alone breathe.

"Seems in order," said the foreman, "but it's queer."

"Sure, and it is, but I could tell you queerer-" the guard began.

"So could I!" the foreman retorted, "Right away, guard." The guard blew his whistle, and the train set off once more to Sodor.

"A near thing," Douglas puffed in relief.

"We've had worse," smiled Oliver, and he explained why he was here. "We ran at night. Friendly signalmen would pass us from box to box when no trains were about. We got on well until Control heard about a 'mystery train'. Then they tried to hunt us down."

"What did ye do?" Douglas asked

"A signalman let us hide on an old quarry branch," Oliver explained, "driver, fireman and guard blocked the cutting with rubbish, and levered one of the approach rails away. We stayed there for days, with diesels baying and growling like hounds outside. I was very frightened then."

"Small blame to you," said Douglas sympathetically.

"I know," said Oliver, "eventually, I did manage to escape the old quarry branch, but before I could reach Barrow-in-Furness, I ran out of coal. A diesel came and took me to the siding, then you came along with your goods, and the rest you already know."

* * *

Soon, Douglas, Oliver, Oliver's coach and brakevan, and Douglas' train rumbled over the Walney Channel onto the North Western Railway.

"We're home!" cried Douglas, "They can't catch ye noo!"

"Tell Isabel and Toad please." Douglas did, and he heard a "Tingalingaling!" to his surprise.

"That's Isabel," chuckled Oliver, "there is a bell on her, you see. She's clever; when we go out together, I pull one way and push the other. When I pull, I can see ahead. When I push, I can't, so Isabel keeps a good look-out and rings her bell to talk to me."

"Ye dinna say!" chuckled Douglas, "Aboot this Toad, is he...?"

"Haud yer wheesht," said his driver, "yon's the wurrks. We maun slip in unbeknownst, and find a place for Oliver."

The night foreman heard everything, and they told him the secret. The foreman understood. "I know just the place," he said and showed them an empty siding nicely hidden away.

Oliver said "goodbye" and "thank you" to Douglas, and the Caledonian engine puffed away.

"Yon's an enterprising engine," said Douglas, "I won away here with Donald, but I'd've been feared to do it on my own."

* * *

After Douglas left, a small yellow road crane named Kevin came out of the works building to pick up some tools that were left outside. He had been bought by the Fat Controller around the time BoCo arrived on Sodor, and was needed to help move tools around the works. Kevin might be clumsy, but he has a big heart and works well with Victor.

When Kevin saw Oliver, he was startled and came to a sharp stop.

"Slipping hooks!" Kevin exclaimed, "How long have you been there?"

"About twenty minutes," said Oliver, smiling, "I'm Oliver. Who are you?"

"Erm, I'm Kevin," Kevin replied nervously, "I work here." Oliver's crew got out of Isabel and spoke to Kevin and his driver.

"We wish to speak with the Fat Controller," said the driver.

"He's at Tidmouth right now," said Kevin's driver, "but there's a telephone inside the works."

* * *

Douglas had arrived at Tidmouth just in time to see Scott take his enthusiasts home. The Fat Controller said they had all been honored and thanked Scott and Mr. Pegler for their help.

"Please tell everyone," said the Fat Controller, "that whatever happens elsewhere, steam will still be at work here. We shall be glad to welcome all who want to see, and travel behind, real engines."

His announcement was greeted with cheers and blasting whistles. Scott smiled as he passed his surviving brother Gordon. Gordon was disappointed Scott couldn't stick around, but he knew he was happy that he had one brother left in service.

The stationmaster came up to see the Fat Controller. "Excuse me, sir," he said, "you're wanted on the telephone."

The Fat Controller rushed into his office and answered the phone. It was Oliver's driver, who asked him to come to Crovan's Gate to see Oliver, Isabel and Toad.

* * *

Soon, the Fat Controller arrived aboard Gordon's express to Crovan's Gate. The manager of the works greeted him, and led him to the siding that Oliver, Isabel and Toad stood.

Oliver told the Fat Controller how he got there, and the Fat Controller praised his crew for their efforts in saving an engine from scrap. He looked all over Oliver, Isabel and Toad, inside and out. Oliver was anxious.

_Am I going to be preserved? _he thought to himself. The Fat Controller climbed out of Toad and came to speak to Oliver.

"You shall be perfect for the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branchline," said the Fat Controller, "another Great Western engine works there, his name is Duck, a 57xx class pannier tank."

"Does this mean...?" Oliver asked.

"I will be buying you from the other railway and you'll be restored to working order, along with Isabel and Toad," smiled the Fat Controller kindly, "we'll give you Great Western colors like Duck; that will help you to forget your troubles."

"Oh, thank you, sir!" Oliver smiled big for the first time in days. Soon Victor was called in to bring the three into the works.

* * *

The next day, Douglas told Donald, James, Duck and Gordon about what happened the previous night. They all agreed something had to be done for Oliver.

"I'm feared," said Donald, "some murdering diesel may creep in, and him there alone, lacking steam to even whistle for help."

"You're right," said James, "he won't be safe until the Fat Controller knows."

"Douglas should tell him at once," agreed Gordon.

"Is it me speak to the Fat Controller? It's forward he'd think me, and maybe interfering!" protested Douglas.

"Well, here he is!" said a voice. It was the Fat Controller. "Now, what's all this about?"

"Beg pardon, sir," said Duck, "but we do need another engine."

"I agree, Duck," said the Fat Controller, "that is why I am giving 7101 another chance." The engines were disappointed.

"Sir," ventured Gordon, "we had hoped for a _real _engine!"

"They are rare," said the Fat Controller, "and unless one escapes, there's little hope."

"But, sirr! One has..."

"...and thanks to Douglas, is now at our works," finished the Fat Controller.

"Sirr, is there anything ye don't know?"

"More than you think," chuckled the Fat Controller, "Oliver's crew told me all you did, Douglas."

"Och, sirr! Ye couldna' see a braw wee engine, and him in trouble, and no do a wheel's turn...!"

"More than 'a wheel's turn', I fancy!" laughed the Fat Controller, "Douglas, I'm pleased with you. Oliver, Isabel and Toad will soon be ours. Oliver and Isabel are just what we need for Duck's branchline..."

The engines whistled and cheered happily.

"...and Toad wants to be your brakevan, Douglas."

"Thank ye, sirr," smiled Douglas, "I'd hoped for that. He and I'll do brawly together."

* * *

During Oliver's overhaul, Henry convinced the other engines that 7101 was a good sort, and the others gave him a warm welcome, even James, despite his dislike for diesels. 7101 had good manners for a start, and Henry found it easy teaching him their ways. 7101 finds them more interesting than those on the other railway.

He now works on the mainline with Gordon, Henry, James, Belle and Murdoch, taking passenger trains from Tidmouth to Barrow-in-Furness. 7101 was painted in the Class 35's original green livery, and given the number D3. He was teased at first because of his growls, and said he was like a bear. He still growls, not because he's angry at someone, it's only he can't help it. They called him "Bear", and the name stuck ever since.

"It's nicer than just a number," Bear often says to himself, "having a name means that you really belong."

A few months later, Oliver, Isabel and Toad had been fully restored and painted into Great Western colors. The Fat Controller restored another auto-coach to work with Oliver and Isabel, and her name is Dulcie. The Fat Controller also renamed the works at Crovan's Gate to become Crovan's Gate Steamworks after Oliver's release.

"It will tell people that even if steam engines are repaired here," he says, "diesel and electric engines will be repaired at the Steamworks as well."

Duck and Oliver are happy working together on the branchline. The engines joked at first calling their branchline the "Little Western", because it had Great Western engines and Great Western rolling stock.

They don't mind a bit; and no one could ever think of calling the branchline anything else.

* * *

**Act Three: Resource and Sagacity  
Based on "Resource and Sagacity" and "Toad Stands By"**

When Oliver began work, he often met other engines at Tidmouth Station. They all wanted to know about his amazing adventures. Oliver told them about his life before British Railways took over. He told the other engines about how he was due for scrapping 1958, before being saved and restored by early 1959 to work on a small branchline in the Western region with a few other engines from the Great Western Railway.

The engines were most impressed.

"Amazing!" remarked Henry.

"Oliver," said James, "has resource..."

"...and sagacity," put in Gordon, "he is an example to us all."

"You're too kind," Oliver giggled and blushed modestly.

"What does that mean?" whispered Percy to Thomas.

"I think," replied Thomas, "it's about being clever and wise."

Oliver was just a tank engine, and no big engine ever said admiring things about him before. So I'm sorry to say it went to his smokebox, and he became very conceited about it.

* * *

One afternoon, he was singing as he puffed down the Little Western.

"_Oh, Isabel's a funny coach,  
And so is Dulcie too.  
If I didn't look after them,  
They'd not know what to do!_"

"Just listen to him. Just listen to him," twittered Dulcie.

"He's proud, he's conceited, he's heading for trouble," Isabel sadly replied, "I feel it in my frames." They rounded a curve.

"Henry says I'm amazing," puffed Oliver, "he's right. What do I care for trouble? I just push it aside."

* * *

All trucks on the North Western Railway are badly behaved. Ballast trucks are the worst of them all. Duck and the Scottish Twins warned Oliver to be careful, but he simply dismissed their concerns.

"You think I can't manage," he huffed, "Gordon knows better, he says I'm sagacious."

"You may be 'goodgracious', but-"

"Say no more, Duck! It's mebbe a peety, but the wee engine'll juist ha ta learrn."

* * *

On that day, Oliver was to take trucks for the first time by himself. He pulled loaded ones to a siding, then pushed the empty ones to the chute, and then came back full of confidence to take the loaded wagons away.

The trucks were not familiar with Oliver, and they grumbled to each other.

"Duck, we know," they said, "and Donald, and Douglas. What right has Oliver to poke his funnel in here?"

"Look sharp! Smartly there!" puffed Oliver firmly.

"That's not the way to speak! Pay him out!"

Oliver took no notice, and became cockier still. "Trucks dare not play tricks on me! I'll arrange them on the middle road, and start away as soon as Duck arrives. I can't understand why he says they're so troublesome!"

They reached the station throat at Arlesburgh, and that's where karma was about to hit Oliver on the bunker... the hard way!

Oliver applied his brakes, but they were useless against the trucks! "ON! ON! ON!" they yelled.

Oliver fought his hardest, but the trucks forced him on, but they soon began to tire out.

"I'm winning!" gasped Oliver, "If only..."

But suddenly, everything happened all at once. Oliver's rear wheels left the rails, and he landed bunker first in the turntable well with a crash! Ballast flew everywhere.

Duck was stopped outside the station and flagged to the platform. He observed the scene.

"Hello Oliver!" he remarked, "Are you being a 'goodgracious' engine? Beg pardon, of course, but we don't really like that sort of surprise. Donald and Douglas will miss their turntable.

* * *

Later that day, Donald and Douglas spoke pungently in Scots, and the Fat Controller spoke pointedly in English, leaving Oliver in no doubt he was a very silly engine.

"I'm sorry, sir," Oliver said sadly, "I should have listened to Duck's advice. I don't feel... 'goodgracious'. I just feel silly."

"Well Oliver," said the Fat Controller, "now you know what trucks can do."

"Yes, I do, sir," moaned Oliver, "my bunker feels like a load of scrap iron."

"Oh, I don't think so," chuckled the Fat Controller, "but you need to go to the Steamworks to have it repaired."

The engines felt sorry for Oliver, but some of them still teased him.

"You're not one of us until you had your first accident," said James teasingly. Oliver didn't think it was funny.

* * *

Oliver came back from the Steamworks a few weeks later, and was still worried about trucks.

"I'd rather not use them," he grumbled. The trucks sang rude songs about him, led by Scruffey, a "Private Owner" wagon.

"_Oliver's no use at all; thinks he's very clever.  
Says that he can manage us; that's the best joke ever!  
When he orders us about, with the greatest folly,  
We just push him down the well! Pop - goes old Ollie!_"

"Shut up!" the engines snapped, bumping them about, but they couldn't be everywhere, and everywhere they weren't, the trucks began singing again.

The engines had to admit defeat.

"We're sorry, Oliver," they said.

"It's really my fault," sighed Oliver, "I shouldn't have been so conceited."

* * *

The next day, Toad wanted to speak with Douglas.

"I'm worried, Mr. Douglas," he said gravely, "this nasty spirit of disrespect for engines. Where's it going to end?"

"Dear knaws," Douglas sighed gloomily.

"It must be stopped before it gets worse. I believe Mr. Oliver and do it."

"Mebbe so, but how?"

"I've a plan, Mr. Douglas," said Toad, "may I stay here today and help him? We are both Great Western and must stand together. Would you ask him, before you go, to favor me with a word?"

"I'll take ye to him," smiled Douglas, "but he's ower sma' for the wurrk ye ha in mind."

* * *

Toad explained his plan to Duck and Oliver.

"Goodness gracious, Toad," remarked Duck, "but I don't think you should suggest a thing to Oliver!"

"No, Duck, Toad's right. This trouble's my fault, and I must put it right!"

"I meant no disrespect, you understand," said Toad.

"Of course not, Toad," smiled Oliver, "anyway, driver says the same, and he's arranged it with the stationmaster."

"Very well, Oliver," conceded Duck, "but I must hurry. My passengers will be waiting. Don't forget Stepney's tip about sand; lay it on the rails as you back down, and roll it firm with your wheels. You get a splendid grip that way. Good luck! We three'll be there to cheer you on while you give those trucks a lesson!"

"So long," smiled Oliver bravely, but he felt dreadfully nervous inside.

"I expect, Mr. Oliver, you'll want me on the middle road as a stop-block, like."

"Erm- Yes, please."

* * *

Soon, Oliver arranged the worst trucks two at a time in front of Toad.

"This way, Mr. Oliver, takes longer," Toad explained, "but they can't give you trouble, and if you leave that Scruffey until last, you'll have him behind you. Then you can bump him if he starts his nonsense."

Duck arrived to find them ready and waiting.

"Three cheers for Oliver and Toad!" he called. Alice and Mirabel replied with a will, and so did the passengers.

"Hold back!" whispered Scruffey, and the trucks giggled passing the word down. Oliver's wheels gripped firmly on the sand, and he gave a great heave!

"Ooer!" groaned Scruffey. His couplings tightened, and he was stretched between Oliver and the rest of the trucks! "I don't like this!"

"Go it!" yelled Duck, "Well done, boy! Well done!"

"OW! OW!" wailed Scruffey, but no one bothered about him. "OW! OOOOOW! I'm coming apaaaaaart!"

And then there was a splitting crash! Oliver shot forward like a bullet from a gun's barrel, and Scruffey's front bumped behind his bunker, and his load spilled all over the track! Scruffey was nothing more than broken, rusty metal and splintered wood.

* * *

The Fat Controller came to inspect the mess.

"Well, Oliver, so you don't know your own strength! Is that it?"

"N-n-n-no, sir," said Oliver nervously. The Fat Controller looked at what was left of Scruffey.

"As I thought," he remarked, "rotten wood, rusty frames. Unserviceable before it came." He winked at Oliver and whispered, "Don't tell the trucks that, bad for discipline."

The Fat Controller walked away chuckling. Oliver knew what he meant; he didn't mean to pull Scruffey apart.

* * *

Nowadays, Oliver only takes trucks when the other engines are busy, but they always behave well.

"Take care with Mr. Oliver," they warn each other, "he's strong he is! You play tricks on him, and he'll likely pull you in half!"

Oliver is now a wiser engine too, and knows better than to mess with trucks again. I think it's safe to say he's lucky to be preserved on the North Western Railway, and will provide good service for years to come.

And so will the many steam engines working happily on the Island of Sodor.

**DEDICATED TO THE LOVING MEMORY OF  
ALAN FRANCIS PEGLER, O.B.E., F.R.S.A.  
THE MAN WHO SAVED No. 4472 FLYING SCOTSMAN  
APRIL 16, 1921 - MARCH 18, 2012  
AGE 91**

* * *

**Wow, that was a very long story to write! It took me about six hours to write, but it was all worth it in the end. I dedicated it to Alan Pegler, who died this year from a short illness. As of September 21, 2012, this is the longest story thus far, surpassing Sodor's Green 5! It even makes "Scarves and Trousers" shorter than it already is! Who'd have thought? I know the special's mostly taken from the two books, but I added in some new material I wrote out myself.  
**

**There's many more tales to tell, so here are the following I will do next:  
**

**Diesel and the Mainline Engines saga  
**

**Ffarquhar Diesel Engines saga  
**

**Thomas, Percy and the Dragon rewrite (subject to change)  
**

**All of that will lead into a Diamond Jubilee story starring Emily. Keep on reading and reviewing (about the story, and it HAS to be relevant, for goodness sake!)  
**


	51. Remake 27: Galloping Sausage

**All right, another saga is here! This time, it's based on Christopher Awdry's own Diesel trilogy, along with a season 6 rewrite. This story and the other two all take place immediately after "Pop Goes the Diesel", and during "Dirty Work". I know they're short, as I wasn't sure what I could've added in. Oh well.  
**

**In the TV adaptation of Dirty Work, (or Diesel's Devious Deed in US broadcast) the engines passing the trucks as they're laughed at were in this order; Gordon, Henry and James. So the trilogy will be in this order.  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 27: Galloping Sausage**

**Based on the annual story by Christopher Awdry**

The Fat Controller put a Class 08 diesel shunter on trial for the North Western Railway, and asked Duck to show him around. However, Diesel ended up trying to move old trucks from a siding, and caused a big mess. This ended up with the trucks singing cheekily at him.

"_Trucks are waiting in the Yard; tackling them with ease'll,  
'Show the world what I can do,' gaily boasts the Diesel.  
In and out he creeps about, like a big black weasel.  
When he pulls the wrong trucks out – Pop goes the Diesel!_"

"Grrrrr!" Diesel growled furiously, and scuttled away to sulk in the sheds, "I'll pay you back for this, Duck!" But he didn't know how he could. When Duck returned, he was horrified by the trucks' singing.

"Shut up!" he ordered, and bumped them hard.

"I'm sorry out trucks were rude to you, Diesel," said Duck.

"It's all your fault!" hissed Diesel, "You made them laugh at me!"

* * *

That evening, Diesel complained to Gordon, Henry and James.

"It's not fair!" said Diesel crossly, "I'll never get a moment of peace no thanks to those trucks, and all because of that Duck!"

"Nonsense," said Henry, "Duck would never do that. We engines have our differences, but we never talk about them to the trucks! That would be des- des-"

"Disgraceful!" said Gordon.

"Disgusting!" put in James.

"Despicable!" finished Henry, but Diesel was not convinced. He _really _wanted Duck to be sent away, and he needed to come up with a plan.

* * *

Next morning, Diesel heard the trucks chatting amongst themselves.

"Gordon thinks he can go faster than anything else!" they said, "But how can he? He's old!"

"Not as old as I am," an old brakevan wheezed, "I remember on my old line when some engines looking like Gordon were named after horses and races! One of them was Pretty Polly, no. 2560."

"Silly name for an engine!" the trucks giggled.

"Have you noticed that Gordon looks as though he's galloping when he's coming towards you?" a young truck asked, "Just like a horse?"

"That'd have to do where his siderods are attached to his wheels," Diesel ventured to himself. The trucks' conversation gave him an idea.

* * *

Today, it was blazing hot. At Tidmouth yards, Henry had his tank refilled, and moved so Gordon could have his turn at the water column. Gordon didn't need water; he just wanted to get to the station to take his express.

Suddenly, as he passed, dripping water splashed onto his boiler! Gordon's boiler was hot, and the water sizzled and popped like a frying pan!

"Like sausages in a frying pan," Diesel's driver observed. Diesel grinned mischievously; he had a very awful idea in mind. Soon, he returned to shunting trucks.

"Pop goes the Diesel!" some of the trucks giggled. Diesel smiled, to their surprise.

"I see you like jokes," he said in an oily tone of his voice, "you made a good joke about me yesterday. I laughed and laughed."

The trucks were pleased to hear it, but they didn't know Diesel wasn't telling the truth. We know that, don't we?

"Duck told me one about Gordon," Diesel continued, "I'll whisper it..."

"What is it?" the trucks asked.

"Duck says Gordon looks like Galloping Sausage," Diesel whispered, and explained. The trucks giggled. "Don't tell Gordon I told you," Diesel said, and he snickered away, feeling pleased with himself.

"Haw! Haw! Haw!" guffawed the trucks, "Gordon will be cross with Duck when he knows! Let's tell him and pay Duck out for bumping us!"

* * *

Of course, when Gordon heard the trucks taunting him, that night in the sheds, he was livid!

"How dare that Duck call me a 'galloping sausage'!" he hissed, and at the top of his boiler, Gordon yelled, "_I've never been so insulted in my life!_"

The other engines (except Diesel, of course) were alarmed by Gordon's angry yelling, and tried to calm him down, with little luck.

"I am a strong engine!" Gordon hissed at Duck, "NOT a galloping sausage!"

Duck was confused. "As a Great Western engine," he said, "I'd never say anything like that to you, Gordon. I've upmost respect for you."

"You'll be saying that on the other side of your bunker!" Gordon scowled, leaving Duck to worry.

_I'd never say that to anyone,_ he thought to himself, _someone must be lying!_

Inside the sheds, Diesel smirked.

"That went well," he chuckled, and went contentedly to sleep. As he closed his eyes, he said to himself, "Now what should I do next?"

* * *

**You know who's next, don't you?**


	52. Remake 28: Old Square Wheels

**Part two is here, and yes, I did upload all three at once. Not much to say; see you in the next story.  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 28: Old Square Wheels**

**Based on the annual story by Christopher Awdry**

Diesel was pleased with his nickname for Gordon.

"Galloping Sausage," he chuckled to himself, "now that he's angry with Duck, this means Gordon is on my side now. Just brilliant! Suits Gordon down to the rails."

The trucks giggled to each other. "How clever of Duck to think of it!" they said to each other. Of course, Diesel was lying to get Gordon to turn against Duck, but the trucks didn't know.

"Look who it is!" they'd say whenever Gordon passed, "It's the big blue Galloping Sausage!"

Of course, this got Gordon very cross.

* * *

The next day, Henry was taking a goods train to Barrow-in-Furness. His trucks were chattering amongst themselves, and they paid no attention to the big green engine himself. They were bored, and they wanted to take it out on the first engine to pull them.

"How about Henry?" they suggested to each other.

"Wait until I give the word!" said the first truck.

Soon Henry was climbing up Gordon's hill and puffing his hardest. "Come on, you!" he called to the trucks, but they paid no attention; they were waiting for the moment to strike.

Then the top of Gordon's hill came...

"NOW!" said the first truck.

"ON! ON! ON!" yelled the trucks, and they banged against Henry's tender, forcing him down the hill very fast!

"Stop! Stop!" cried Henry, but the trucks didn't care. They were having too much fun.

Henry's driver applied the brakes, and Henry's wheels locked as he rolled down the line. Sparks showered from his wheels, and poor Henry was feeling pain.

"Help!" Henry whistled in fear, "I can't stop!"

* * *

They screeched through Maron station and they came to a stop before the viaduct. Henry stopped safely, and the driver eased off the regulator and brakes. The trucks began to tire out, and they pushed no more.

"That was awful," groaned Henry, "but at least I didn't smash into any tar wagons. James would then have never let me hear the last of it!"

Henry's driver and fireman inspected him all over, to see if Henry was hurt, but they got a shock when they saw his drive wheels.

"You've a flat tire, Henry," remarked his driver.

"How can locomotives like me get flat tires?" objected Henry, "Cars, lorries, and buses like Bertie get that."

The driver laughed and explained. "Your wheels locked in the same place and it wore a flat place on each drive wheel," he said, "no wonder, after all that sliding the trucks gave us."

"Bother!" groaned Henry, "How am I going to get to Barrow-in-Furness now?"

"I don't know," said the driver, "we'll have to call for help, and you'll have to go to the works and have your wheels replaced."

* * *

The only engine left in the sheds was Belle, and the 4MT arrived to help Henry.

"Are you all right, Henry?" she asked.

"No," groaned Henry, "my drive wheels have a flat spot each, all because of those stupid trucks!"

"Never mind," said Belle, "I can bring you and your train to Crovan's Gate, and then drop you off there, and carry on to Barrow-in-Furness."

"Oh thank you, Belle," sighed Henry. Belle then switched onto Henry's line and coupled up to him, and blew her whistle. When Belle set off, Henry's dive wheels turned, and at the flat spot, there was a clunk.

"Bother those trucks," groaned Henry, "how does Edward teach them to behave?"

Henry didn't say a word as he clunked all the way to Crovan's Gate with Belle pulling him and his train.

* * *

The Fat Controller was at Crovan's Gate when Belle and Henry arrived.

"What's happened here, Henry?" asked the Fat Controller.

"The trucks pushed me down the hill and could have caused an accident," explained Henry, "now I got a flat spot on each of my driving wheels, and I've been clunking all the way."

"The noise was awful," agreed Belle.

"Those trucks and their tricks," sighed Peter Sam, "you can't trust them can you?"

"No," agreed Henry.

"They didn't cause an accident," said Belle, "that's the main point."

"Belle is right," said the Fat Controller, "you did what you could to stop an accident. You'll have your wheels replaced and your brakes mended within a week or two."

"Yes, sir," said Henry, and Belle took him to the works for repairs, and Henry, of course, clunked all the way, but was glad it would stop when he was repaired.

"I hope he gets his flats sorted out soon," said Peter Sam, before setting off with the old coaches.

* * *

It didn't take long before the news came to Diesel, and he spoke with the trucks again.

"That was a very good trick you played on Henry," he chuckled, "he's got flat tires now, and has gone to the works to have them replaced." He paused before he continued.

"I shouldn't tell you this," he said, "but I know you won't pass it on. Do you know Duck's nickname for Henry?"

"What is it?" asked the trucks.

"Old Square Wheels!" Diesel snickered, "Good, isn't it? Don't tell anyone I told you..."

The trucks promised, and after Diesel left, they laughed again. Like Peter Sam said, you can never trust trucks.

"Now," said Diesel, "what can I think of for James?"


	53. Remake 29: Rusty Red ScrapIron

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 29: Rusty Red Scrap-Iron**

**Based on the annual story by Christopher Awdry**

While Henry was at the works, Victor kept him company as much as he could, but often was called away for shunting duties near the works. As Victor was shunting trucks, the trucks were laughing.

"There's the engine looking after Old Square Wheels!" they giggled.

"What are you talking about?" Victor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Diesel said that Duck is calling Henry 'Old Square Wheels'," the trucks explained, while laughing.

_But Duck wouldn't say such a thing about Henry, could he? _"I don't think it's funny," Victor said firmly, "it's not nice to make fun of someone after a mishap! People could have been hurt!"

The trucks just didn't care, but Henry overheard, and he was cross like Gordon.

"I'll give him, Duck!" Henry said furiously, "Just wait until I see him again once I'm repaired!"

* * *

Everyone knew that James was not used to diesels, but it came to a surprise that James and Diesel seemed to get on just fine. James showed Diesel where things were at Tidmouth yards, and Diesel worked hard once he settled down, but was still full of self-importance.

"I'm up-to-date and revolutionary," boasted Diesel, "soon, I'll have this yard working like clockwork!"

The trucks didn't really like Diesel when he first arrived, and when he was ordering them about and bumping them, they liked him less. Of course, they were sly and didn't show their true feelings.

"Keep on the right side of him," they told each other, "we'll get back at him when he doesn't expect it!"

* * *

One morning, before Henry was due back in service, James asked Diesel to get some trucks ready for him.

"I need the vans on the far side of the yard," James explained. But Diesel, so full of himself, misunderstood and didn't listen properly. He thought James told him to the leave the vans on the far side of the yard.

Diesel took no notice of the vans, collected all the rest and put them ready for James to take away. When James returned, he found that he had the wrong train, and Diesel was nowhere to be seen right now.

"Where is that foolish Diesel?!" James snapped crossly, arranging his own train. He hated shunting very much. "Off being somewhere 'revolutionary', as he says! I'll give him 'revolution'!"

James was now running late, and he couldn't return home to Tidmouth that night, and James got even crosser still. He did meet Diesel next day, and Diesel was left in no doubt of what James thought about him. He slunk growling crossly to himself.

"It was an honest misunderstanding," he grumbled, "how was I supposed to know where he meant to have those vans? I'll teach him!"

* * *

The next day, Diesel spoke with the trucks for the third time.

"I bet James has been here for a long time," he said, "he must be old!"

"Not as old as Edward and Thomas," a truck replied, "Thomas arrived to help build the railway, and Edward helped him as well, along with several engines before Henry and Gordon. The big engines used to make fun of Edward for being old, but he proved them wrong."

"Did he?" Diesel asked, interested, "How did he prove them wrong?"

"The way I heard it," said an old truck, "one day, James ran away, and he trundled down the line without his driver and fireman!"

"Good gracious!" exclaimed Diesel, "Then what happened?"

"Edward was nearby," the truck continued, "and an inspector got a cable, then rode on Edward's running plate so Edward could be side by side with James, you see, running on the line next to James. He dropped a loop of cable over James' buffer, and they slowed James down with Edward's brakes so that James' fireman could jump into the cab and bring James to a stop. Never did they tease Edward afterwards."

"Indeed," agreed Diesel, "I'm sure James did feel embarrassed. Can you imagine if James stood out in the rain for a long time, he'd be just the color he is? Red with rust!"

The trucks giggled, and a devious idea popped into Diesel's engine.

* * *

On the day Henry was due back, Diesel spoke to the trucks again.

"That story you told me about James being saved by Edward," he began.

"Yes?" said the trucks.

"I told about it to Duck, and can you believe what he said?"

"Tell us!" said the trucks anxiously.

"Duck said," Diesel continued impressively, "'it's no wonder Edward managed to catch up with James, because James is a Rusty Red Scrap-Iron!' How rude of him, right? Duck's word, not mine."

The silly trucks believed him, and laughed again when Diesel left. "Let's tell James what Duck said!" they tittered.

* * *

Like the Galloping Sausage and Old Square Wheels stories before, the Rusty Red Scrap-Iron story spread fast, and when James arrived at the yards, the trucks mocked him mercilessly.

"It's the Old Scrap-Iron!" they chortled, "Seriously, look at him - a heap of Rusty Red Scrap-Iron!"

James was livid! "That DUCK!" he hissed with rage, "I'll make him, Duck!" When he told Henry and Gordon, it was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Disgraceful!" said Gordon.

"Disgusting!" said James.

"Despicable!" said Henry.

"We can not allow it!" The big engines consulted together. "Yes," they said, "he did it to us. We'll do it to him, and see how _he _likes it!"

But I must say no more, or I shall spoil the next story.

* * *

**And that leads up into the events of the second half of "Dirty Work". The next story, as I said, is a season 6 rewrite, set during "A Close Shave". Three stories in a day; a new record!**


	54. Remake 30: Diesel Off the Quay

**The last part of the Diesel saga, and it's only been a day? Wow, that was fast! I enjoy the original episode, despite it flaws, mostly because of Diesel's clenched teeth face. XD I think this tells Diesel's POV during "A Close Shave" quite well, don't you agree?  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 30: Diesel Off the Quay**

**Based on "The World's Strongest Engine" by Paul Larson**

"...but you must go to Edward's station for a while. I know he will be glad to see you."

"Beg pardon, sir, do you mean now?"

"Yes please."

"As you wish, sir." A tear rolled down Duck's cheek and he sadly left Tidmouth for Wellsworth. In the sheds, Diesel smirked feeling victorious.

"Bye, bye, Ducky!" he snickered to no one in particular.

* * *

Duck settled nicely at Wellsworth, and was happy working with Edward, and he became friends with Zoey the E4, and even Bill and Ben, although they did tease him on occasion.

Duck worked with Edward in shunting coaches and trucks, and occasionally helped pushing foreign trains up Gordon's hill, but the three big engines never once spoke to him, and it was understandable as to why.

The evening after Duck arrived at Wellsworth, Edward decided to have a talk with Diesel.

"Duck says you've been telling lies about him," he said crossly, "and why is that?"

"He made me look like a fool, and the trucks laughed at me!" Diesel said, "Are you that senile to forget what happened?"

Edward didn't take kindly to Diesel's attitude, and held firm. "I believe you were so full of yourself, you didn't listen," he said, "the Fat Controller would never approve of behavior like this, Diesel. It's better to listen rather than act 'revolutionary'."

"Pah!" hissed Diesel, "You steam engines are too slow to get started up! If you were a diesel like me, there's a touch on the starter, some oil, and there's no bother or waiting!"

Edward said no more. So far, what he did know, was that Diesel tried to prove he didn't need help, and blamed it all on Duck.

* * *

The next morning, Diesel had arranged the Flying Kipper for Henry to take to Barrow-in-Furness. Diesel groaned in disgust at the smell of fish.

"Yech!" he cried, "How does that Henry put up with such a stench?"

He finished arranging the vans for the Flying Kipper, and hastily scuttled away to arrange Gordon's and James' passenger trains. Gordon's express was shunted onto platform 1, and James' stopping passenger at platform 3.

After Henry left with the Flying Kipper, Gordon and James backed down onto their respective trains.

"You know, I spoke to Henry at the harbor," said Diesel.

"It better not be about Duck," grumbled James.

"It isn't," said Diesel, "Henry thinks that red is a silly excuse for a color, and he said it makes you, James, look like a fire engine on rails, only without rescue equipment!"

James was cross! "He said that?!"

"He did," Diesel continued lying, "and Gordon, Henry thinks that you're too fat to pull the express."

"Really?!" Gordon nearly shrieked.

"Henry's words, not mine," lied Diesel. James and Gordon were furious! They thought Henry was their friend.

"Wait until I show that Stanier what a proud Gresley engine like me can do!" hissed Gordon.

"I'll show Henry what a splendid red engine is capable of as well!" agreed James. Gordon's express departed, followed minutes later by James. When James' train left, Diesel laughed to himself.

"Silly steam engines!" he chuckled, "Soon they'll be so cross at each other, Sir Topham Hatt will have no choice but to turn to diesels! Oh, I am so clever!"

* * *

That evening in the sheds, Gordon and James were arguing long and loud with Henry.

"How DARE you call me fat!" Gordon hissed fiercely.

"And I can't believe you'd call me a fire engine!" added James.

"I'd never say those things!" protested Henry, "Why do you think I'd call you that, huh?!"

Also in the sheds was Belle. She stayed in the back of the sheds and tried to sleep to avoid the noisy arguments, but it was no use.

The Fat Controller heard the arguing from his office and sighed.

"Hmm," he said, "I have a hunch as to who's the cause of this..."

* * *

The next day, Diesel was sent to do shunting at Knapford Harbor on Thomas' branchline, leaving the mainline engines to arrange their own trains. Toby and Percy had been told the events involving Diesel, and they needed to be cautious.

"Be careful at the quay, and don't go past the danger sign," said Toby.

"Why shouldn't I?" Diesel asked.

"I ignored the sign and fell into the sea," explained Percy.

Then Diesel began to laugh hard. "You fell into the sea and ignored a warning?!" he laughed, "You lot are sillier than I thought!"

Percy felt upset, but Toby was not impressed with Diesel's attitude.

"It's not nice to laugh at one's misfortunes!" he said crossly, "Apologize at once, Diesel!"

"Why should I, you old shack on rails?" Diesel taunted, "Your type is outdated, and diesel trams are taking over, and you might be replaced yourself!"

"You'll be saying that on the other side of your engine if you don't start working!" Toby said firmly. Diesel was taken aback, and scowled. Then he growled away to shunt trucks.

* * *

Diesel was cross; he wanted to prove diesels were better than steam engines. Then he had a cheeky idea.

"Driver," he said, "what if we arranged all the trucks into a long line? It'll save us a lot of time!"

"It'd be better if we did it in several trips," said Diesel's driver.

"It'll save us a lot of time," Diesel insisted, "can we?"

"Oh, all right," sighed the driver, "but if we get into a mishap, not my fault."

Diesel chuckled to himself. He felt he could prove himself useful to the Fat Controller.

* * *

Soon, Diesel arranged a long line of twenty-five trucks ready to go to Ffarquhar. Percy and Toby were resting and observed the scene.

"What's that smelly black box doing?" Percy asked.

"Apparently, he wants to prove his strength," replied Toby.

Diesel soon ran around the train and buffered up, his cab in the direction of the quay. He was unaware that the shunters set the brakes on the trucks while he was shunting. He didn't know the Fat Controller had planned it all along!

"Push! Push! Push!" called the trucks. So Diesel pushed as hard as he could, but the trucks barely budged a yard.

"That's funny," said Diesel, "their brakes were off when I shunted them. Ah well, I'll pull anyway! Come on, driver! Put me into reverse so I can pull these silly buggers!"

So Diesel's driver put his engine into reverse, and Diesel pulled as hard as he could, unaware that the chain between him and the trucks was tightening, and was getting weaker and weaker.

"_Heave ho! Heave ho! You can pull, but we won't go!_" sang the trucks, and laughed even harder. Percy and Toby also began to laugh at Diesel's predicament.

This made Diesel crosser than ever!

"**AAAAAGGGHHH!**" he shrieked, "THAT'S IT!" With a sudden jerk, Diesel's driver fell out of the cab, and Diesel shot backwards like a rocket!

"_Heeeeelp!_"

Diesel landed cab first into a barge!

"Grease and oil!" cried Diesel, and the trucks laughed so hard they cried. Even the workmen, Percy and Toby laughed.

"_Trucks are waiting in the Yard; tackling them with ease'll..._"

"Not that stupid song again!" sobbed Diesel.

"Serves you right!" laughed Percy.

"_...pop goes the Diesel!_"

* * *

Diesel was brought back to Tidmouth by Percy and Toby with Rocky's help. The Fat Controller and the big engines were waiting. The Fat Controller pointed an angry finger at Diesel.

"I know it was you telling lies about Duck!" he thundered crossly. Diesel gulped.

"I-I-I didn't do anything," Diesel protested.

"Your lies won't fool me!" snapped the Fat Controller, "Ever since you came here, you've caused nothing but trouble! You've told lies to the big engines and you've wanted to make life here a disaster! You've lied about Duck, delayed James' goods, lied about Henry, and now you throw yourself off the quay at Knapford Harbor!"

Diesel felt nervous now; Gordon, Henry and James glared angrily at Diesel, and so did Percy and Toby.

"You should've known than to do that," said Toby firmly. Diesel just sulked.

"You will be sent back to the other railway," continued the Fat Controller, "and they will decide your punishment. It's clear you're not fit to work!"

Then he turned to the three big engines.

"And as for you three!" he continued, "I thought you knew better than to jump to conclusions before knowing the truth! You shouldn't listen to rumors, and I expect all my engines to live together like a family! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes sir," Henry, Gordon and James replied meekly.

"We understand now that Duck was innocent," said Henry sadly.

"We were wrong to judge him without listening to his side of the story," added Gordon.

"We want him back!" whimpered James. Just then, the stationmaster ran up to the Fat Controller.

"There's been an accident at Crosby," he said, "Duck's ran into a barber shop and has been chased by runaway trucks."

"I see," said the Fat Controller, "Percy! Take me to Crosby as quick as you can."

"Yes, sir," said Percy, and so the Fat Controller hopped aboard Percy, and the little green engine set off to Crosby.

* * *

Duck's accident had been caused by runaway trucks, and Duck held them back much as he could to prevent an accident. Fortunately, he swerved onto a siding before he hit Belle's coaches, but unfortunately, a barber shop was set up at the end of a siding, hence the accident.

The Fat Controller and the barber praised Duck for his actions, and the barber forgave Duck for wrecking his shop. A few days later, Duck was repaired and there was a rousing welcome for his return.

"We're sorry we didn't listen to you," said Gordon, "will you ever forgive for being so..."

"Disgraceful?" asked Edward.

"Disgusting?" added Toby.

"Despicable?" finished Thomas.

"Of course I can," smiled Duck, and I'm glad to say that all the engines are friends again. As for Diesel, he had been sent away in disgrace, and the other railway scolded him for his bad behavior. His visit to Sodor was one he would never forget. But the engines were glad he was sent away.

"Even the troublesome trucks can do us a favor sometimes," said Percy.

"Yes they can," agreed Thomas, but even so, the engines were wise enough not to thank the trucks; just in case it might make them more troublesome.

* * *

**Served Diesel right, didn't it? Ah well. I thought I made him quite a bully in this one. That accident really did have karma biting Diesel in the engine block. Next saga: Ffarquhar Diesel Engines!**


	55. Story 18: Overworked

**Another saga begins, and I know I'm getting reviews like this... again...  
**

_Zack when the aresdale railway and thomas branchline extended to ulfstead_

_What Duncan gets spooked going to be like_

_yo dude make something okay_

**Oh my God! You won't leave me alone about this, will you? We've been through this six times over, and I thought you'd learn by now TO REVIEW ABOUT THE QUALITY OF THE STORY! Make your reviews relvant, and for the love of God, STOP asking me about things like "WHEN DID THE TWO RAILWAYS EXPAND" or "WHEN'S DUNCAN GETS SPOOKED" or "WHEN IS THE NEXT STORY"? That's just childish, and I feel I'll be deleting reviews if this rubbish keeps up!  
**

**Onto the story then...  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Story 18: Overworked**

**New story by ThomasAngryBirds**

Before Toby arrived on the North Western Railway, Thomas ran the Knapford and Ffarquhar branchline by himself, and he often went to Anopha Quarry via the Quarry Tramway from Ffarquhar.

But in 1950, Thomas had encountered an angry policeman, claiming Thomas was a "regular lawbreaker", despite Thomas' driver's claims that they never had an accident. That resulted in Toby, Henrietta and Elsie being saved from scrap from their line in East Anglia, and brought to Sodor.

Then in the 1960's, the Ffarquhar Quarry Company bought a Class 04 tram diesel, Mavis, to run the line. After a few mishaps and Toby losing patience, Mavis settled in and is now a hardworking diesel.

* * *

The Ffarquhar branchline was very busy. It was almost at the turn of the century, the spring of 1999, and the engines were working hard.

Thomas and Daisy took passengers to and from stations, and Toby did his share, as well has helping bring workmen to the quarry with Henrietta, Elsie, and the recently restored Victoria. Percy and Paxton dealt with the goods traffic, but at Anopha Quarry, Mavis was feeling exhausted. No sooner did she bring in one train, she had to leave with another.

"I don't know where I'm coming and going these days," she said, feeling out of breath, "I swear, if this keeps up, then the manager will have to bring in another engine!"

"But where can we find another tram engine?" asked Percy, "They're hard to find these days."

None of the engines knew what to do; Thomas, Percy, Daisy and Paxton didn't have cowcatchers and sideplates, which meant they weren't allowed on the Quarry Tramway. Then an idea flew into Thomas' smokebox.

"Can't they make the route between here and the quarry more safer?" he asked, "That way, engines like me and Percy wouldn't be a threat to public roads."

"He's saying it cause he doesn't want cowcatchers," Percy teased, and Thomas glared at him.

"I second Thomas' idea," said Mavis, "that way, we wouldn't smash into cars," she added, remembering her incident with the lorry.

"If that doesn't work," said Thomas, "we might need the help from Locke."

"Who's Locke?" asked Toby.

"Locke was a steam tram who worked for the Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway before it became our branchline," Thomas explained, "he looked like you, Toby, but was smaller, a Worsdell Y6. Locke was one of the engines to help extend the branchline to Ffarquhar, along with one of my cousins Robert, an E4 like Zoey. Robert was blue with red stripes like I am, and was station pilot at Tidmouth after I got the branchline."

"What happened to them both?" asked Paxton.

"Last I heard," said Thomas, "was in 1930. They were set aside for preservation at the Locomotive Museum in Vicarstown, and that resulted in Gordon, Henry and James' strike, and Percy's arrival. I'm sure they're still there at Vicarstown after seven decades."

"One way or another," said Mavis, "this really could be helpful to me."

The engines told their crews about Thomas' suggestions for Mavis and the Quarry Tramway, and they told the Fat Controller and the manager of Anopha Quarry, Gerald Hill.

"We shall make arrangements straight away," the Fat Controller announced.

* * *

The Vicarstown Locomotive Museum was founded around 1925, when the mainline extended to Barrow-in-Furness. The original yards at Vicarstown were still in use, although not as frequently as Tidmouth became the headquarters for the North Western Railway.

Among the engines at the museum were Jessica the Claud Hamilton, Neil the Sodor and Mainland box-tank, Harry the J50, Edwin the V3, William the Bulleid Leader, Hiro the Japanese D51, and Neville the Q1.

The Fat Controller, Mr. Hill, and the manager of the museum, Jeremy Wilson, came to see Locke. Locke was a static display as the last of the Y6 tram engines in existence. He didn't mind, but he longed to run again, and didn't know his dream was about to come true.

"My friends Sir Topham Hatt and Gerald Hill need help at Anopha Quarry," Mr. Wilson told Locke, "and they have asked for you to help. Would you like that?"

Locke smiled. "Oh, yes please, sirs," he said, "I'm willing to help!"

"That's what I wanted to hear," said the Fat Controller, "now, you've been out of service for time, and you'll need an overhaul before you can go to work."

"Yes sir," said Locke.

The other museum engines were sad to see Locke go, but they wished him well. The next day, Dennis the Bulleid diesel shunter took Locke to Crovan's Gate Steamworks for his overhaul.

* * *

The news soon reached Mavis and Toby, and they were very grateful.

"It might take a few months to restore him," said Mavis, "but it'll be worth it in the end."

"Driver says the Fat Controller is borrowing an engine for the time being," said Toby.

"What does he or she look like?" asked Mavis, "Could it be one of my brothers or sisters?"

"I don't know," said Toby, "but we'll find out very soon."

* * *

The visiting engine arrived a few days later. He was a Class 01 diesel shunter with the number 2956. He had arrived from the East Lancashire Railway.

The Fat Controller introduced him to the other engines.

"This is Andrew," he said, "named after the Andrew Barclay Sons & Company. He will be helping Mavis while Locke is being overhauled. He and his driver have been given special permission by the police to cross the Quarry Tramway. Show him everything he needs to learn, Mavis."

"You can count on me, sir," Mavis smiled.

Andrew was eager to start work. "I can't believe I'm working with Thomas and his friends on his branchline!" he cried excitedly.

"You heard of us?" Thomas asked.

"I have," said Andrew, "my driver read the books about you by the Rev. W. Awdry. I thought you didn't exist and were just fantasy."

"A lot of people say that about us," said Toby, "but we're real as your buffers and cab."

* * *

Soon, Andrew was working hard with Mavis. She told him what to do and where to arrange the trucks.

"Thanks for the advice," said Andrew, "now I won't be able to get lost!"

He trundled away to arrange the trucks to their proper sidings.

"I might be getting wiser with each passing day," Mavis said to herself, and set off to arrange her train. Meanwhile, Andrew thought shunting the trucks would be easy, but they were in a bad mood, and wanted to take it out on him.

"Look at that silly diesel!" they cried, "He's far too small to shunt us! He probably couldn't even pull three of us, let alone ten!"

"Look here!" Andrew said firmly, "I won't stand your nonsense!"

"Let's give him what for," the trucks giggled, and soon Andrew was having trouble keeping the trucks in order. They behaved badly, and Andrew's paint got dirty. Then Mavis came by with her train to Ffarquhar for Toby to bring to Knapford Harbor.

"If those buggers tease you again," she called, "tell them to be quiet, and if they don't stop, bump them."

"Thanks Mavis," Andrew called back. _I wonder how Toby puts up with their nonsense, _he thought to himself.

* * *

One morning, Mavis found her engine wasn't working properly, and she had to be taken out of action while it was being inspected.

"I often bring trucks for Toby at Ffarquhar," Mavis told Andrew, "take care at the Quarry Tramway, and don't let the trucks tease you."

"I'll be careful," said Andrew, and he oiled away to arrange his train. _I hope so, _he thought worriedly.

He arranged the trucks into place, and they began to tease him... again.

"Silly little diesel!" they taunted, "Too small to be of any use!"

"Shut up!" snapped Andrew, "Or else I'll give you a good bumping!"

The trucks were cross, and began to make a plan to pay Andrew back. Soon Andrew's train was ready. The guard blew the whistle, and Andrew set off. Nobody had noticed that the brakevan was uncoupled, but when they did, it was already too late.

* * *

Andrew was having an easy time. He soon neared the crossing where Thomas encountered the policeman years back, and looked both ways to make sure nobody was approaching.

Andrew's driver tooted the horn when they saw a lorry approach, and the driver stopped his lorry.

They were soon approaching Ffarquhar, and within the town was the track leading to Anopha Quarry. Andrew knew he had to take care.

"At this rate," he said, "I'll be early for Toby."

But he spoke too soon. Suddenly, he felt a surging from behind him; the trucks were up to their tricks again!

"ON! ON! ON!" they yelled. Andrew's driver fought for control, but without a brakevan, Andrew could not stop in time.

Worse was to come; on the road, a grocer was taking his lorry of fruits and vegetables to the market. However, his lorry was having engine trouble, and it came to a stop, right on the tracks! It was the same crossing where Toby nearly a car.

"Oh, great!" grumbled the grocer, getting out, "What a place to break down!" He went to phone for help, but as he did so, a horn sounded in the distance.

"STOP!" shrieked Andrew, "There's a lorry in my way!"

There was a crash as Andrew smacked into the lorry, and crates of fruits and vegetables flew all over the place! No one was hurt, but Andrew felt like a fruit and vegetable salad.

"My poor lorry," said the grocer, "what a way to make fruit salad!" Andrew sighed unhappily as fruit juice trickled down his nose.

* * *

Later that day, the mess was cleared up and Andrew was brought to the sheds by Toby. He was worried he was going to be in trouble with the Fat Controller and the police.

"This wasn't your fault, Andrew," said the Fat Controller, "it's an accident any engine could have gotten into. We'll have your brakes checked and your front mended soon, then you'll have a good washdown."

"Yes sir," said Andrew sadly.

"We'll have to make it safer around the area, as well as on the Quarry Tramway," said the policeman, "we have to keep people, locomotives and cars safe to prevent accidents like this in the near future."

"I couldn't agree with you more," said the Fat Controller, and the engines hoped that would be the case.

* * *

**Locke is a character created by my good friend NemesisHero123, from his "Panloco's Shed" story on DeviantArt. Give it a read, why don't you? The saga was going to be "Mavis the Quarry Diesel", but I wanted to give focus on Daisy and Paxton, not to mention Andrew, as well.**

**Please people, I beg you; if you're leaving reviews, it MUST be RELEVANT to the story. Otherwise, don't review at all.  
**


	56. Remake 31: Daisy and the Flowers

**To be honest, this has to be the first CGI episode rewrite I did. Gordon Takes a Shortcut does not count because it was technically a model/CGI episode. I also noticed Daisy hadn't a role to herself, and I'm sure it worked out. Not that I didn't like the original episode; it was actually decent, but I feel Daisy would have been better in Emily's place, if you know what I mean.  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 31: Daisy and the Flowers**

**Based on "A Blooming Mess" by Miranda Larson**

A week later, Andrew was back in working order once again. He still felt bad about his accident, but the others knew he couldn't have helped it.

"Some of us have had accidents similiar to yours," said Thomas, "once, I was working on Edward's branchline, and crashed into a lorry and eggs, butter and milk catapulted all over me, and I looked like a scrambled egg from what my driver told me."

"I heard of it, Thomas," said Andrew, "and it was funny thinking about it."

"I didn't think it was funny when it happened to me," Thomas groaned, "especially with Bill and Ben thinking I was being a bit hypocritical; I mean, they teased me for being blue and thought yellow wasn't proper for an engine like them. I've nothing against yellow, of course, I just like being painted blue."

"I see what you mean," sighed Andrew.

* * *

Spring was a most beautiful time on Sodor. Flowers will bloom, and the environment looks lovely. All the stations on every railway would be decorated from end to end in flowers.

Daisy the diesel railcar loves this time of year, but she couldn't explain why, but her driver knew.

"It's the flowers," he'd say, "they bloom in all different colors."

"I know a lot about flowers," smiled Daisy, "I know that buttercups are yellow, violets are blue, roses are red..."

"That'll do, Daisy," laughed her driver, and Daisy rolled on through the countryside of Thomas' branchline.

* * *

One fine Saturday April morning, the Fat Controller came to speak to Daisy and her driver.

"You have a busy day today, Daisy," he said, "you have your usual runs, but I want you to pick up flowers at Knapford Junction and deliver them at every station on the branchline. James will deliver them to the junction."

"Yes, sir," smiled Daisy, "you can count on me. Taking flowers is a splendid job; the orange marigolds, purple orchids..."

"Daisy!" chuckled the Fat Controller.

"Oh, sorry," said Daisy, blushing slightly. Her driver started her engine, and Daisy set off for Ffarquhar. Thomas had just left with Annie and Clarabel. On the platform were three young children. It was Jude, son of Thomas' driver, Becky, daughter of Percy's fireman, and Marty, son of Toby's fireman.

"Good morning, you three," said Daisy.

"Morning Daisy," said Jude, "it really is a lovely spring morning."

"Are you taking flowers to here?" asked Marty.

"I sure am," replied Daisy, "it'll make Ffarquhar look beautiful."

"More like a blooming mess," a voice retorted.

"Here we go," sighed Daisy. It was young Rachel, one of Mavis' driver's nieces, at eight years of age.

"I don't get why people like flowers," said Rachel, "they're just taking up space!"

"Flowers are helpful," said Becky, "they give fresh air, make windowsills pretty, helps pollination in plants, and it helps develop yummy food."

"Becky's right," agreed Daisy, "be grateful for that, Rachel."

"Makes no difference to me," said Rachel, "they only attract bees and cause allergy season!"

"It helps the bees too," muttered Jude, but Rachel didn't hear him.

* * *

After her first passenger runs of the day, Daisy rolled into Knapford Junction on time. Moments later, James puffed in with his stopping passenger train. The porters began to unload boxes of flowers from James' vans.

"Those must be for all the stations," said Daisy.

"They are," agreed James, "Belle is helping me to deliver flowers while we take our trains. I'm sure Sodor will soon look colorful by May Day."

Paxton chugged in with a few vans and a brakevan and buffered them up behind Daisy. When she first arrived, Daisy did not like taking trucks, especially when she was coupled to a milk van and blew her fuse. Since Daisy was taking flowers to every station on the branchline, pulling trucks didn't matter to her.

* * *

Daisy stopped at every station on Thomas' branchline; Dryaw, Toryreck, Elsbridge, Hackenbeck, and finally Ffarquhar, where boxes of flowers were unloaded to be put on display for each station.

"All those flowers look pretty," smiled Daisy, "I'm glad the Fat Controller chose me to deliver them on the branchline."

There were some boxes of flowers leftover in one of the vans, and the stationmaster at Ffarquhar wasn't sure what to do with them.

"I'd take them all home," he said, "but then, my garden could be quite full and hard to look after."

"Can we take them to Anopha?" suggested Daisy, "It would be nice if the quarry had some flowers amongst the rocks."

The stationmaster was puzzled, but he agreed. "I don't see why not," he said, "Andrew will have to bring them to Anopha Quarry."

Daisy shunted the vans into a siding for Andrew to take away, and then she returned to the platform for her passengers.

* * *

At Anopha, Mavis was arranging the stone trucks into place. Then she heard a horn as Andrew bustled in with the vans in tow.

"What's with the vans?" Mavis asked.

"One of them has leftover boxes of flowers," replied Andrew, and explained about Daisy's idea.

"I'll be honest," said Mavis, "just rocks at the quarry can be a bit dull, but flowers will really brighten anyone's mood."

"Glad we agree on that," smiled Andrew, and soon, workmen were unloading the boxes and placing flowers wherever they could.

"I should thank Daisy when I see her," said Mavis, watching the workmen, "it does make the quarry a bit more lovely."

But they didn't know that there was a mistake...

* * *

Meanwhile, James had arrived at Tidmouth station to deliver the last of his flowers on the mainline. The rest of them were intended for the Little Western and Arlesdale Railway. The porters got a surprise when they looked in one of James' vans.

"There's no flowers intended for Tidmouth!" they cried.

James was puzzled. "Do you think they might have miscounted the boxes at one of the stations?" he asked his driver.

"I don't know, James," said his driver, "they might not have labeled the boxes to where they're needed. The Fat Controller might want to know about this."

So James' crew explained to the Fat Controller about the situation.

"I know that the boxes were all labeled for each station across every railway," he said, "I must make some phone calls."

So the Fat Controller made calls at most of the stations from Knapford to Crovan's Gate, if any of them had the wrong flowers. None of them had, and the Fat Controller had one more call to make, and it was for Ffarquhar.

* * *

"So the leftover flowers were meant for Tidmouth?" the stationmaster asked, "I know, sir, that Daisy wanted to bring them to Anopha Quarry, and I'm not sure why. ... What's that, sir? ... You need them urgently? ... Don't worry, sir. I'll see to it as soon as I can!"

The stationmaster hung up the telephone, and he walked over to the carriage sheds where Daisy was resting.

"There's been a mistake," he said, "the flowers Andrew brought to Anopha were actually meant for Tidmouth. You'll have to bring them back from Anopha to Tidmouth."

"Oh dear," sighed Daisy, "Mavis will be disappointed. Oh, well. It's orders."

* * *

But when Daisy arrived at the quarry with a van and brakevan in tow, she got a shocking sight!

Mavis and Andrew were stuck in the sidings as the points were against them, and flowers were scattered all over the quarry floor!

"What's happened here?" gasped Daisy's driver.

"Rachel and Vypra," groaned Mavis, "they set the points so we couldn't leave, and now we're stuck here."

"And then they had the cheek to throw and trash flowers all over the place," added Andrew.

Daisy felt worse than ever; the flowers meant for Tidmouth were all ruined.

"I'm sorry," she said miserably, "I wanted to help make the quarry more beautiful, and it turns out it ended in disaster. Now those flowers intended for Tidmouth are ruined, and the Fat Controller will be most displeased."

"Never mind, Daisy," comforted her driver, "you didn't know it would happen. It was all just a misunderstanding, that's all. We'll have to tell him about this."

* * *

The Fat Controller was upset that the flowers were ruined, but he understood that it wasn't Daisy's fault. He ordered for new flowers for Tidmouth station, and also arranged to have Rachel and Vypra clear away the mess they caused, much to their dismay.

The Fat Controller then spoke to Daisy a few days before May Day.

"I'm sorry that my idea ended in a blooming mess," she said unhappily.

"Never mind, Daisy," said the Fat Controller, "you couldn't have helped it. Mr. Hill told me that flowers around the quarry was strange, but also a splendid idea. So Anopha will also have flowers like the rest of the branchline."

"So my idea had done something good without me knowing it," remarked Daisy.

"In a way, yes it did, Daisy," agreed the Fat Controller, "you really are a clever diesel rail-car."

"Thank you, sir," smiled Daisy.

* * *

**Next is another original, and my 19th season 5 rewrite.**


	57. Remake 32: Mavis' Crossing

**I'll be honest, it was meant to be an original story, but halfway through writing, it eventually became a season 7 rewrite. I don't have much more to say, so let's get reading (and reviewing seriously, I might add) shall we?  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 32: Mavis' Crossing**

**Based on "Toby's Windmill" by Jan Page**

Soon plans to make the Quarry Tramway safer for engines without sideplates and cowcatchers were put into place. There would be fencing on either side of the railway line, and crossing gates and a signalbox at the spot where Thomas encountered the angry policeman.

Thomas was relieved that he would be allowed at the quarry again, under safer circumstances. He had brought some trucks for Mavis and Andrew while Percy was looking after Annie and Clarabel for him.

"Have you told you about why I wasn't allowed on the quarry?" Thomas asked Mavis.

"Not in that much detail from your perspective," said Mavis, "go on, Thomas."

So Thomas explained his side of the story about his encounter with the angry policeman.

"...my driver tried to defend that we never had an accident," he continued, "but that policeman wasn't convinced, and wrote 'regular lawbreaker' in his book, which meant me. The Fat Controller also tried to help, but the policemen said 'the law is the law, and we can't change it.'"

"Was that when they decided to give you sideplates and cowcatchers?" asked Mavis.

"Exactly," said Thomas, "and that's what resulted in Toby, Henrietta and Elsie being saved from scrap. We've been firm friends since he made that policeman jump."

Mavis giggled hearing that last part. "I bet he was quite shocked by that."

"He was," agreed Thomas, "from what Toby told me, he was riding his bike along the road, and he ran into the bushes when Toby rang his bell."

* * *

The Quarry Tramway was five and a half miles long, although a shorter, more direct route was one and a half miles long. Fences were made from trees, and they were made into timber and loaded onto flatbeds. They were brought from the logging yards at Kellsthrope Road, where Bash, Dash and Ferdinand worked and lived. There, Henry, James, or Bear would bring them to Knapford where Thomas, Paxton or Andrew can bring them along the line.

The police were supervising the entire operation, and were pleased with the project going ahead.

"If this keeps going at this rate," said the chief to the Fat Controller, "we might finish ahead of schedule!"

"As long as there's no delay, we can only hope that's the case," agreed the Fat Controller.

Soon they finally reached the crossing where the argument happened years ago. There, the crossing gates and new signal box would be built. Terence helped out often as he could, to help bring supplies via road.

It took a while, and Locke's overhaul was slowed down due to the project at the Quarry Tramway. But eventually, they managed to complete the signalbox within a month, and it meant Locke's overhaul could resume.

"They've done a grand job here," Toby said as he passed, "now that the tramway has become safer, it means we won't have anymore problems with cars in our way."

* * *

But one day, just a week after completion, Toby was to be proven wrong. A policeman was on duty, making sure that nobody was causing trouble at the crossing.

Mavis rumbled by with her trucks to the quarry, and the gates were closed to let Mavis pass. However, a lorry was coming up alongside the rails much too fast.

The policeman saw and knew what to do. "STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!" he shouted, but the driver was in a hurry and didn't listen.

Mavis had just past the gates when all of a sudden, the lorry swerved and it smashed into the gates, and hit two of the trucks, derailing them in the process.

Mavis came to a sudden stop.

"What was that?!" she cried.

"Oh bother," groaned Mavis' driver, "not another accident with a lorry!"

The policeman ran over to the lorry, and opened the door, very cross.

"You foolish man!" he scolded, "You should have known that the gates were closed, and it took a few days to build them, and you smash them all up in just a few seconds!"

"I was in a hurry!" protested the driver, "I overslept and my load will be late because of that train!"

Mavis' driver walked up just in time to hear the accusation.

"We had the right of way," he said, "you hit our train!"

"Mavis' driver is right," said the policeman, "you're coming with me to the police station!" And he handcuffed the lorry driver and took him away in his car. Because the crossing was blocked, he had to take a different route to Ffarquhar.

* * *

Mavis carried on with the rest of her train while Paxton helped to clear away the mess. The Fat Controller came to speak with her.

"You're not to blame for the accident," he said kindly, "the police have dealt with that stupid lorry driver, and have taken away his license for his reckless actions. We'll have that crossing gate repaired first thing in the morning."

"Yes, sir," said Mavis. She was lucky she wasn't in trouble, but was upset that it was her second mishap at the crossing.

"We're expecting a storm tonight," said her driver, "it's not a tornado, but there's going to be wind, thunder, and rain, maybe lightning. One storm if ever I heard of or felt one."

Mavis was worried; what could happen during tonight's storm?

* * *

That night, the wind blew hard and it rained heavily. The engines were lucky to be in their nice warm sheds, as were their crews in their houses.

The engines could barely sleep that night. The thunder and lightning were keeping them up, and they tried to put up with it.

At the crossing, the signalbox sat alone, along with the remains of the crossing gates.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck the signalbox! Roof tiles fell off, and the controls were damaged. More trouble lay ahead; the wind was so strong that the signalbox began to fall apart and collapse!

Sparks showered and they set the remains alight, despite the rain.

* * *

The next morning, the damage had been done. Ffarquhar was a terrible mess; station tiles were missing, broken fencing lay everywhere, even some trucks were blown off the tracks!

"Cinders and ashes!" exclaimed Thomas.

"What a mess the storm's done," cried Percy.

"The Fat Controller will not be pleased," said Toby sadly. He was right; the Fat Controller said that all trains were canceled and that they had to pull together to help clear away the mess, while Bertie and the other buses looked after the passengers.

* * *

Mavis was also called in to help with the clean-up effort. She had to help Thomas and Paxton in clearing away the wreckage at the crossing. The fire was already out by the time they got here, but the signalbox was beyond repair.

The Fat Controller was speaking to several policemen.

"Because of this storm," said one policeman, "that means the hard work in making this line safer had gone to waste."

"What does this mean for the tramway's future?" said the Fat Controller.

"We don't know," said another policeman.

"We can only hope a miracle can allow engines like Thomas and Percy to go along this line," agreed a third.

Thomas and Paxton were disheartened after hearing the men's conversation. Mavis felt sorry for their friends and wanted to help, but wasn't sure how.

* * *

Soon, the crossing was cleared of rubble, and the three engines took whatever damaged timber they could to Ffarquhar. Rosie, Andrew and Percy had brought in some fallen trees they encountered along the branchline.

"That was a lot of work we put into clearing away those trees," said Andrew.

"But is there anything they can do to make them useful?" asked Rosie.

Mavis remembered that the fences and signalbox were made from timber, which was also made from trees. An idea flew into her engine.

"I think these trees could be used to build a new signalbox from scratch!" she said, "I think some of the damaged wood could be reused as well."

"That's a good idea, Mavis," said her driver, "you are a clever diesel."

"Does this mean...?" Paxton began.

"It does," smiled Mavis.

* * *

The Fat Controller was informed of Mavis' idea, and soon made arrangements. The men worked hard in cutting up the fallen trees to make fresh timber, and then used it to make new fences, as well as repairing the crossing gates and rebuilding the signalbox.

Trevor the traction engine also helped in having his flywheel being used to help cut timber needed.

A few weeks later, the fences, crossing gates and signalbox were good as new once again.

The police were pleased with Mavis' idea.

"If it hadn't been for your idea," said the chief, "it could have been a worse situation on our hands."

"I'm just glad I could help," smiled Mavis.

"You have come a long way since you first arrived," smiled Toby, and everyone else agreed. The crossing had been renamed "Mavis' Crossing" for her clever idea, and no one could think of calling it anything else.

* * *

**Only one more story to go for the saga...**


	58. Remake 33: Put Upon Paxton

**Wow, 19 season 5 rewrites and only seven left? I guess I really am rewriting the whole season. I was trying to fix most of the errors found in these episodes, and make them better. Or worse. Depending on your views. This isn't Andrew's last appearance, however. He may return someday.  
**

**Oh, and sorry if Paxton seems slightly out of character...  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 33: Put Upon Paxton**

**Based on "Put Upon Percy" by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton**

One morning, Thomas was getting ready for his next journey from Knapford to Ffarquhar. A horn sounded, and Paxton the young 08 oiled in grumpily with a goods to Tidmouth. He was feeling put upon and not afraid to say so.

"I'm feeling put upon!" he complained.

Thomas didn't understand what Paxton meant. "Put upon what? The rails?"

"No," grumbled Paxton, "I'm put upon with work! Driver says he is as well!"

"Put upon; what a weird saying," said Thomas, "I never heard anything like that before."

"To be 'put upon' means taken advantage of," said Thomas' driver.

"That's right," said Paxton, "I mean, all that I do is take goods between Tidmouth and Ffarquhar, as well as doing shunting at Knapford Harbor. I need a change of work."

"Maybe you should tell the Fat Controller about it," said Thomas. Then James pulled in with his stopping passenger train. When his passengers boarded Annie and Clarabel, and the guard blew the whistle, Thomas set off for Dryaw. After James left for Crosby, Paxton continued his journey, and the trucks decided to make fun of him.

"_Paxton's been put upon,  
Put upon, put upon,  
Paxton's been put upon.  
Poor old Paxton - tee hee hee hee hee!_"

"Be quiet!" snapped Paxton, and bumped his trucks roughly.

* * *

Soon Paxton pulled into Tidmouth. He shunted his trucks onto a siding, and then went to arrange his next train.

The trucks were not familiar with him.

"Who's this silly little diesel?" they grumbled, "We want Rosie or one of the Scottish twins!"

"They're too busy for the likes of you!" retorted Paxton, and he set about arranging them. He had to bring rails for Knapford, fuel for Dryaw, milk for Toryreck, flour for Elsbridge, and coal for Ffarquhar.

He then arranged it into a long train of fourteen trucks and a brakevan. The guard blew the whistle, and Paxton set off for Knapford, still complaining.

"Put upon, put upon, that's what I am!" he said to no one in particular.

* * *

Paxton arrived at Knapford Harbor, and he shunted the flatbeds of rails onto a siding. The rails would be used to extend sidings so more trucks could be shunted into place.

The dockyard manager came up and spoke to Paxton's driver.

"Toby's bell has broken, and Percy is doing his work," he said, "can you take the stone trucks to Ffarquhar for Toby?"

"Of course we can," said the driver. Paxton was annoyed.

"Great," he muttered, "I really AM being put upon!"

He roughly shunted his trucks into position behind the coal trucks, and then shunted the brakevan at the end of the train, and he coupled back up to the front, and set off once more for Dryaw.

The fuel was brought for Harold and the other planes, the milk was delivered for the dairy at Toryreck, the flour was put onto a siding for the bakery at Elsbridge, and the coal was delivered at Ffarquhar yards for the steam engines. Paxton shunted the stone trucks for Andrew to take to Anopha Quarry, and went to the fuel depot for a rest and a drink.

* * *

Paxton normally slept in the goods shed at Knapford, but they were full, so he had to sleep at Ffarquhar for the evening. He was tired, dirty and very unhappy. Percy and Daisy teased him.

"We can see what's been put upon you," said Daisy.

"All talk and no show," joked Percy.

"That's enough," said a voice. It was the Fat Controller. He spoke to Paxton.

"Paxton, you've been working very hard, and I'm pleased with you," he said, "your driver tells me you're in need of a change, so tomorrow, you will be working with Mavis at Anopha Quarry, and Andrew will do your shunting and goods work at Knapford."

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir," said Paxton, trying not to yawn.

"You need your rest for tomorrow," said the Fat Controller.

"Yes, sir," said Paxton, rolling back into the sheds and falling asleep. He slept badly that night, imagining the engines teasing him for being put upon.

* * *

The next day, Paxton set to work with Mavis at Anopha Quarry. He still hadn't been cleaned, but he wanted to be really useful.

"Driver tells me Locke will be out of the works within a few days," said Mavis.

"That is good news," said Paxton gratefully.

"It'll be a shame to see Andrew go," sighed Mavis.

"I know," said Paxton, "he has a heritage railway, and he's part of their family. We might see him again one day." Then he saw something along the tracks next to the rockface.

"What is that, Mavis?" asked Paxton.

"A canvas barrier," said Mavis, "it's used to protect engines from loose rocks if an avalanche occurs."

As Paxton set to work, he could think about the canvas barrier. He wondered how it would protect him from an avalanche.

* * *

Unknown to the engines, a pair of men had a devious plan in mind.

"We could blow up some of the rockface and have a home here at this quarry," said one of the men.

"How do we do that?" asked the other, "We don't have dynamite."

The first man chuckled and pulled a stick out from his bag.

"All right!" said the second man, and they high-fived. "So... where do we start?"

"How about somewhere near the tracks?" said the first man.

"I like the way you think," the second man chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mavis was resting not far from the canvas barrier, when there was a loud explosion!

"What was that?!" cried Mavis' driver. Then a rock came down and hit Mavis on her front.

"Ouch!" she cried. Then she noticed something.

"It's an avalanche!" Mavis yelled to the workmen, "Sound the alarm!"

Paxton heard the alarm too, and stopped shunting. He noticed that Mavis was between the canvas barrier and the points leading to Mavis' Crossing, and he had an idea.

"Driver!" he called, "Send me to buffer up to Mavis! The canvas barrier might protect us from harm!"

"Good thinking," said his driver, observing the scene, "but he have to be as quick as possible!"

Paxton roared his engine and hastily went onto the track where Mavis stood in shock. He buffered up to her and shunted Mavis toward the canvas barrier.

"An avalanche is approaching!" she cried.

"We know," said Paxton, "and I'm saving us both from danger!"

Fortunately, the canvas barrier was more than long enough to protect two engines from danger, and Paxton told his driver and Mavis' driver to run to safety, while the two diesels could wait while the avalanche buried them alive.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thomas had pulled into Toryreck station when the stationmaster came up to his crew.

"There's been an avalanche at Anopha Quarry, and Mavis and Paxton are buried underneath a canvas barrier and rocks," he said, "Edward is coming by with the breakdown train to help clear away the mess. Expect a delay, I'm afraid."

Thomas felt sorry for the two diesels being trapped in an avalanche. He hoped they would be all right.

Minutes later, Edward raced by with the breakdown train and a workmen's coach in tow. Once the track was clear, Thomas set off again to make up for lost time.

* * *

It took a very long time, but by nightfall, Paxton and Mavis were recovered, somehow still intact, although very dusty, Paxton more so.

The Fat Controller spoke to them.

"Driver says how brave you were, Paxton," he said, "the result of the avalanche was two men bombing the rockface, and they have been arrested for disturbing the peace and workforce."

"No wonder, since it could have been worse," remarked Mavis.

"You'll both have new coats of paint," said the Fat Controller, "and Paxton, you can have the rest of the week off for your hard work."

"Thank you, sir," smiled Paxton.

* * *

After the mess was cleared, work on Anopha Quarry returned to normal. Mavis and Paxton had new coats of paint gleaming in the sunshine. Thomas, Percy, Toby, Daisy, and Andrew welcomed them home with a chorus of cheers, whistles and horns.

"We're sorry we teased you, Paxton," said Percy, "you and Mavis must have certainly been put-upon by that avalanche."

"Yes we were," agreed Mavis.

"Just look at our new coats of paint," said Paxton, "I wouldn't mind that being put upon me, so to speak." And the engines laughed.

* * *

Locke emerged from the Steamworks with a new coat of paint of brown wood with black and blue sideplates with NWR in yellow on them, and with the number 21 on his sides. Although he is owned by the North Western Railway, he still helps at Anopha Quarry. He caught up with Thomas and became friends with Percy and the diesels, and even remembered Toby and his brothers and sisters.

The engines were sorry to see Andrew go home to the East Lancashire Railway, but he promised he would return one day. When Andrew came home to the sheds on his home railway, another engine backed next to him. It was a Stanier Black 5, very much like Henry, but in British Railway black livery.

"Welcome home, Andrew," said the Black 5.

"It's good to be home too, Stan," agreed Andrew.

"What happened during your stay on Sodor?" asked Stan.

Andrew winked at Stan and said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

* * *

**And I'll leave it at that.**


	59. Remake 34: Mavis in Peril

**It was meant to be "The Chinese Dragon", but after having written the Ffarquhar Diesel Engines saga, I decided to make a little follow up, (if you can call it that) so here you go.  
**

**I should note it takes place shortly after "Vegetables and Flowers", but before "Happy Ever After".  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 34: Mavis in Peril**

**Based on "Toby and the Flood" by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton**

Rachel and Vypra were still being punished for nearly ruining Ulfstead station a few days ago. As punishment, they were to work near the sidings at Anopha Quarry until they could be trusted again.

"It's just not fair," Rachel complained, "the Fat Controller prefers steam to diesel, and he's punishing us for not helping!"

Mavis was resting nearby, and overheard. She did not seem happy.

"There's a reason for your punishment," she said firmly, "you nearly sabotaged the Best Dressed Station competition just because you didn't like flowers. Also, the Fat Controller has a soft spot for diesels and electrics too, like me."

"Why are some colorful plants here?" snapped Vypra. She was referring to when Daisy had an idea of bringing flowers to Anopha Quarry, and visiting diesel Andrew the Class 01 brought them here, only to be messed up by Rachel and Vypra.

Mavis sighed in frustration. "Veronica wouldn't approve of your behavior," she said.

"You mean great-aunt Veronica?" the girls asked. Mavis' first driver had brought his sister Veronica with him when Mavis arrived on Sodor, and his younger son, Rachel and Vypra's uncle, took his place in driving Mavis several years back.

"She wouldn't," said Mavis, "she was a fine young woman when I first arrived, and was respectful to steam and diesel engines alike. One event in particular, I remember quite well, the Great Flood of 1967..."

* * *

1967

More than three decades ago, Toby and Mavis were the only engines allowed to travel to Anopha Quarry via the Quarry Tramway. The fleet on the Ffarquhar branchline was the same as it is now, only Paxton wouldn't be built until twenty-eight years later.

It was during the month of February. The snow hadn't quite melted, although it rained heavily for several days, and seemed to never stop. Everywhere was wet, wet, wet.

There is a wooden bridge between Anopha and the tramway crossing, (back then, it wasn't Mavis' Crossing) where Toby had a mishap nearly falling into rushing streams, and Toby felt like he was on a tightrope stretched across the gap. That resulted in Mavis rescuing Toby, and being allowed to visit Ffarquhar on occasion.

There's also a dam far from the wooden bridge, built to stop water from overflowing. Every day as it rained, workmen inspected the dam to make sure it wasn't in danger of breaking. So far, for a few days, nothing seemed to wrong.

* * *

Until one day; the manager of Anopha Quarry came to speak to Toby and Mavis.

"The quarry will be closed until the rain ceases," he said, "Sir Topham Hatt and I can't risk either of you being damaged badly. This means Mavis will be at Ffarquhar for the time being."

"Thank you, sir," said Mavis gratefully, "I'd rather be there than in the drink."

"Before that," continued the manager, "you'll have to bring one last train to Ffarquhar, Mavis. Toby will then take over and bring it to Knapford."

"Understood, sir," said Toby and Mavis. A young woman then climbed into Henrietta, it was Veronica. She was an employee at Anopha Quarry, and always greeted Mavis and Toby whenever they came.

"Are you coming too, Veronica?" asked Mavis.

"You bet," said Veronica, "I've never been beyond Anopha, and I've often wondered what the branchline is like."

"You'll find out when we get there," Toby smiled, despite the rain.

"We best be careful," said Toby's driver, "I hear it may be dangerous at the dam up there."

* * *

Toby's driver had every reason to worry. The workmen were inspecting the dam, and Harold the helicopter was flying above them, also involved just in case.

A workman noticed some water dripping from the bricks.

"That dam does not look safe!" he called, "We must get to low ground and warn the people!"

Then there was trouble! Water spat out through the cracks, which seemed to get bigger!

"Oh, sweet Billinton!" cried another workman, "The dam is breaking up! Harold! Warn the people about what could be a flood!"

"Will do, old chaps!" replied Harold, and flew away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toby, Henrietta and Elsie were nearing the wooden bridge. Toby could see the water was getting dangerously high.

"Hurry driver!" called Toby, "Don't slow me down!"

Toby's driver didn't need telling twice. He opened the regulator and Toby quickly sped across the bridge, which creaked under his, Henrietta's and Elsie's weight put together. Fortunately, Toby crossed safely, and soon came to a stop.

Then they heard a horn.

"It's Mavis!" cried Toby, "She's nearing the bridge!"

Sure enough, Mavis was coming down the track with her trucks in tow. Toby moved forward so Mavis wouldn't bump into him, Henrietta and Elsie.

Mavis shivered as she crossed the bridge, and when she was just off the bridge, there was a splutter and Mavis came to a stop.

"Why have you stopped?" Elsie called to Mavis.

"It might be my fuel," said Mavis.

"The rainwater must have been mixed in with the fuel!" cried Mavis' driver, "No wonder we're stuck."

Toby knew Mavis could be in danger, so he carefully backed up to make sure Mavis wouldn't fall. Then Veronica, seeing the situation, climbed down from Henrietta and coupled Elsie up to Mavis.

"Pull, Toby, pull!" she cried, waving her arm as a signal.

Toby pulled his hardest, but with the rain on the rails and the weight of Mavis and her trucks, time was something they did not have a lot of.

* * *

Meanwhile, the workmen had evacuated from the dam. They had picked up their tools and hastily went to low ground.

Not long after they left, disaster struck!

Leaks were spouting, and bricks and rock fell into the water as the dam collapsed! Water rushed at a rapid pace, and seemed unstoppable!

* * *

At the bridge, Toby had managed to get two of Mavis' trucks to safety, when they heard a loud creaking.

Suddenly, the bridge fell away, and the trucks and their stones fell into the rushing stream below, dragging Toby, Henrietta, Elsie and Mavis back, and the coupling between Mavis and the trucks snapped, leaving Mavis' back wheels dangling over the edge!

"Help!" cried Mavis.

Worse was to come; Mavis' driver had opened the door hoping to get out once they were back to safety, but that was a mistake. He suddenly fell out of the cab, and he fell into the stream!

"Oh no! Jerry!" cried Veronica to her brother. Mavis was shocked and thought she lost her driver for good. Mavis' driver emerged from the stream, gasping for breath, and he clung onto a rock.

"Oh, thank God he's okay," exclaimed Veronica. She ran to Toby's cab. "Try and make sure Mavis doesn't fall," she said, "I'll have to save Jerry."

"In the rushing waters?!" cried Toby's driver.

"I took a swimming class and medical class," said Veronica, "so I should know what to do."

She then ran to the edge and carefully climbed down to get to her brother.

"Hold on!" called Veronica, reaching her hand out, "I'll get you to safety."

"Thank goodness, Veronica," said Mavis' driver, relieved. He took her hand, and Veronica swam both him and herself to safety, and brought him aboard Henrietta.

Harold saw everything from where he was.

"Harold!" called Toby, "Can you help to bring Mavis to safety? I don't have much time left!"

"I'll see what I can do!" called Harold, and flew away to Ffarquhar.

* * *

Harold arrived at Ffarquhar yards.

"Mavis is in danger at the bridge to Anopha," he called, "we need chains to help bring her back on the rails!"

The stationmaster got some chains he had in his office, and handed them to Harold.

"We might need Percy involved, just in case," he said, and ran over to where Percy had just arrived after he finished his jobs for the day, and the stationmaster explained the situation.

"I have to help my friends," said Percy, "we can't leave them in danger!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Toby was fighting a losing battle against the rain.

"I might have to apply my brakes so you don't fall," he called to Mavis, "I'm running low on coal and water!"

Then he heard a familiar whistle.

"Percy!" he cried, "You're just in time!" Percy was quickly coupled up to Toby, and Harold landed with the chain around his arms. Veronica was fitted with a safety harness so she could wrap the chain around Mavis' rear buffers.

After a few minutes, Veronica gave a hand signal that Mavis was secured.

"All right, Percy, old chap," said Harold, "pull Mavis to safety and I'll help making sure she stays on the rails!"

Percy pulled his hardest; being stronger than Toby, he had better grip despite the rain, and with Harold helping to pull Mavis back to safety, while making sure she didn't come off the rails, the rescue was done within minutes, and Mavis was safe from danger.

"Thank you, Toby," she gasped, "thank you, Percy, and thank you, Harold..."

* * *

Days later, the rain had finally stopped, and by then, Mavis was back to work once again. Repairs were done to the wooden bridge and the dam, and the damaged trucks were taken away to be scrapped or converted, and the workmen recovered what stone they could.

The Fat Controller spoke to Percy, Toby and Mavis, as well as Veronica and Mavis' driver, who had just recovered from his near-death experience.

"All of you were very brave in that flood," said the Fat Controller, "and I am most pleased with you all. Veronica, your daring act to save your brother is most admiring."

"Thank you, sir," smiled Veronica, "anyone would've done the same thing."

"And if it wasn't for Harold and Percy," said Mavis, "I'd be in a worse position."

"Remember when you saved me?" said Toby, "I think this calls us quits, Mavis." And everyone chuckled at that.

* * *

"So you see," finished Mavis, "if you had been in my position, I'd bet Jude, Becky or Marty would've saved you from doom. But if you just keep terrorizing people... You know what I mean, don't you?"

Rachel and Vypra looked at each other, then to Mavis. They had thought about what they were going to say.

"Yes, Mavis, we do know," said Rachel.

"After your story," said Vypra, "I don't think we could've ever been so brave like aunt Veronica was."

"Oh, I'm sure you would be," smiled Mavis, "but you never know until you've tried."

Rachel and Vypra rather hoped they'd never have to, but I think deep inside, that they would.

* * *

**As you could guess, it was a sequel to "Toby's Tightrope", only there's a role reversal this time. The original episode was just ridiculous; why would a railway line be built over a dam? And how could Toby float while on the bridge? He isn't light as a feather, after all.**

**20 season 5 episodes rewritten, six to go! Next one will be a special story; a Diamond Special, so to speak.  
**


	60. Remake 35: Emily and the Diamond Jubilee

**Wouldn't you believe it? I've made it to sixty stories! To celebrate, why don't we go back in time to the days of the Sodor and Mainland Railway? A little bit about Emily's past, I mean. It features another one-off that won't be seen again, kind of a typical Hit character, eh? I don't have anything against Hit's characters. I just think they need more development.  
**

**Enough from me, and now, our feature story...  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 35: Emily and the Diamond Jubilee**

**Based on "Emily and the Special Coaches" by James Mason**

"I've got some exciting news," Emily said that evening in the sheds of Kirk Ronan, "Mr. Stafford told my crew that there will be a Diamond Jubilee held at Crovan's Gate, for Queen Victoria of England."

"A Diamond Jamboree?" Matthew asked, puzzled.

"A Diamond _Jubilee_, Matthew," Neil explained, "it's to mark the 60th anniversary of the Queen of England next month."

"We've all heard of her Golden Jubilee from ten years before," added Clive, "but never would we see the day a Diamond Jubilee would be celebrated! It's never been done before."

"Right you are, Clive," said a voice. Mr. Stafford had just come in to the sheds. "I have arranged it with Her Majesty that there will be a special celebration at Crovan's Gate. An engine from the London and South Western Railway will be put onto her trials to help with goods traffic."

"Who will be taking the taking the Queen?" asked Preston.

"I've decided that Emily will be taking her from Kirk Ronan," said Mr. Stafford.

"I won't let you down, sir," promised Emily. She was willing to do any job without complaint.

"There's a good engine," Mr. Stafford smiled, "we'll have to work our hardest to make the railway look grand for when the Queen arrives!"

* * *

Over the next two weeks, the engines were working hard, taking passengers and goods along the Sodor and Mainland Railway, and the workmen and station staffs made sure that all the stations were looking their finest.

One day, a week before the Queen was due to arrive, the engines were awoken by a loud whistle.

"Who's that?" grumbled Preston.

An Adams T3 4-4-0 tender engine pulled up outside the sheds. She had the number 577 on her cab and looked very smart. Mr. Stafford climbed down from her cab.

"This is Edwina," he announced, "she was built at Nine Elms Locomotive Works in 1892. She will be helping you all to ease the work on your buffers."

"We will, sir," said Neil. When Mr. Stafford left, Edwina looked at the engines and frowned. The others could tell she wasn't pleased to see them.

"Great," Edwina said rudely, "three queer looking tank engines, an outdated Single, and a common tank engine!"

"I'll let you know, my name is Preston," the A1 said crossly, "we're as useful as you are, you foolish girl!"

"Show respect to a lady!" snapped Edwina.

"How can we show respect if you don't give us respect back?" Matthew asked.

"Shut it, you Glaswegian green box on wheels!"

"Apologize this minute!" snapped Clive. Edwina just scoffed and she left to get her first train.

"That Edwina has some attitude," sighed Neil gravely.

"She reminds me of Elliot and his reckless behavior," Emily added, and the others wholeheartedly agreed. When she took passengers, Edwina bumped them about, which led to complaints toward Mr. Stafford, but when taking goods, Edwina would complain non-stop, which left the engines wondering when this would end.

* * *

The day of the celebration finally came, and the engines were being prepared for Her Majesty's arrival at Crovan's Gate. Skarloey and Rheneas brought passengers along the Skarloey Railway, and Proteus and Bertram would attend too.

Clive and Neil brought passengers from Kirk Ronan, Rolf's Castle, Kellsthrope Road and Ballahoo, all to Kirk Ronan.

Emily was being washed and refueled at Crovan's Gate. There, she would bring two coaches, painted like royalty for the occasion, and take them to Kirk Ronan to meet with the Queen.

Edwina puffed alongside, looking cross. "It's not fair," she complained, "I'm a passenger engine, not a goods engine! I don't see why your controller chose you, an outdated Single engine, to take the Queen here! I'm named for her son, so I should be the one to take her!"

"Just because you're named for a member of the Queen's family doesn't mean that you have to take the Queen," Emily said firmly, "I was chosen by Mr. Stafford. Besides, you have a goods to take from here to Kirk Ronan."

Edwina just seethed in fury, and puffed away.

* * *

Edwina arrived at the yards. There waiting on a siding was her goods train.

"It's not proper for an engine like me," she pouted.

"It's our one job for the day," said her driver, "not a big deal."

Edwina then had a clever idea.

"Actually, driver, I'm taking the Queen," she lied, "Mr. Stafford said Emily will be taking the goods before she retires."

"Are you sure?" the driver asked, "We were on lunch break."

"He told me to tell you that," Edwin continued lying. The crew were unsure, but they had to go with it. Edwina backed onto the coaches, and she was coupled up.

_I'll show that foolish Single engine that a real engine can take special people, _she thought to herself, smirking.

She then set off to Kirk Ronan, as Emily pulled up, and she gasped at seeing Edwina pull away with the coaches.

"She's stealing my special!" she gasped.

"And she must have left her goods behind for you," remarked the driver. Emily was very cross.

"Just wait until I see her next," she muttered, "I'll give 'her highness' a piece of my mind yet!"

Emily angrily backed down onto the trucks, and brought them to the station platform, where the driver and fireman spoke to the stationmaster about the mix-up. Bertram had seen everything from the sheds where he stood.

"That Edwina is going to be in a heap of trouble," he said to no one in particular.

* * *

Meanwhile, Edwina was puffing down the line feeling proud of herself.

"I'm so clever, I'm so clever," she puffed to herself. She blew her whistle long and loud as she passed Neil at Rolf's Castle. Neil was to take the last of the people wanting to go to the celebration at Crovan's Gate. He was surprised when Edwina passed by.

"What is that Edwina doing with those coaches?" he asked his driver, "That's Emily's job, isn't it?"

"And Edwina was supposed to be taking her goods to Kirk Ronan," said Neil's driver, "Mr. Stafford is going to be displeased."

"I agree with you there," said Neil. The guard blew his whistle and Neil set off once again.

* * *

Edwina arrived at Kirk Ronan harbor with the coaches. She felt very pleased with herself, and she saw Mr. Stafford waiting crossly for her. The driver applied the brakes, but Edwina was going too fast to slow down!

"Oh, botheration!" she cried, and before anyone knew it, Edwina crashed through the buffers, and took a dip into the sea, but the coaches stayed on the tracks.

Her driver and fireman jumped clear before Edwina's splash, but she lay dazed and surprised. Mr. Stafford borrowed a lifeboat and he was rowed over to Edwina's front.

"Edwina!" he said crossly, "Explain yourself!"

"I brought the coaches for the Queen's arrival," Edwina tried to lie, "you told me."

"I never did such a thing!" snapped Mr. Stafford, "The stationmaster at Crovan's Gate was told by Emily's crew about your devious little trick! You just wanted to take the train just because you were named for the Queen's son! Your lying has caused a lot of trouble, and the Queen could be late for the celebration!"

Edwina gulped and didn't feel superior right now; she felt very foolish. Emily's whistle sounded, and the Stirling Single came to a safe stop with Edwina's goods train. She observed Edwina's predicament.

"It serves you right for lying," she called. Edwina said nothing to that.

"Emily!" cried Mr. Stafford, "Thank goodness you've brought Edwina's goods. You have to put it onto a siding and then take the Queen to Crovan's Gate."

"Yes, sir," said Emily, and did as she was told. She shunted the trucks onto a siding, and then puffed onto the turntable. After she was spun around, she carefully backed onto the coaches, and was fitted with the Royal Arms on her front, and wore two flags of the United Kingdom on either side of her front bufferbeam, and her lamps fitted for "empty passenger."

A few minutes later, the ship arrived with the Queen on board.

Mr. Stafford greeted her. "Good day, Your Majesty," he said, bowing. The Queen smiled and boarded one of the coaches. The guard blew his whistle and Emily set off for Crovan's Gate, leaving Edwina to sulk in the sea.

* * *

At Crovan's Gate, a crowd of people were gathered for the Queen's Diamond Jubilee. Clive, Neil, Matthew and Preston were arranged on the standard gauge platform, as were Skarloey, Rheneas, Proteus and Bertram on the narrow gauge platform.

"Have you heard of Edwina trying to take Emily's job?" Neil asked the smaller engines.

"I saw it with my own eyes," said Bertram, "I have a feeling she will be in a lot of trouble."

"I just hope the Queen makes it," groaned Matthew, "otherwise, it'll be for nothing."

"Don't worry about it," said Skarloey, "I'm pretty sure Emily's brought Edwina's goods safely and will be arriving with the Queen in tow."

A few minutes later, they heard a Great Northern whistle in the distance, and Emily steamed in with the Queen's train behind her. The people cheered loudly waving their United Kingdom flags, and the engines blew their whistles in delight, even Matthew. The band played "Rule, Britannia!" with their instruments.

Mr. Stafford told the audience and the Queen about today's earlier mishap with Edwina, but when he told them about how helpful Emily had been today, no one was talking about Edwina's foolish behavior.

The Queen spoke to Emily. "You're a sterling member of your class," she said kindly, "I am certain your designer Patrick Stirling would be most proud of you, Emily."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Emily replied politely.

Mr. Stafford introduced the Queen to each of his engines, as did Mr. Mack with Skarloey, Rheneas, Proteus and Bertram. She also talked to each engine. When the celebration was over, Emily had been turned around and was ready for the return trip to Kirk Ronan.

"Three cheers for the Queen!" called Rheneas, and the engines whistled loud! Mr. Stafford and Mr. Mack held their ears, but the Queen smiled and waved to the engines until she entered her coach.

* * *

A few days later, Edwina was lifted out of the seas, and Mr. Stafford spoke very sternly to her.

"What you done on the 24th was very foolish of you," he said, "you are so lucky the coaches didn't fall into the sea with you, or it could have been worse! I am also displeased with your behavior toward the other engines! The Queen said that the railway must be run with engines that are responsible and reliable, not stupid and reckless."

"I'm sorry, sir," Edwina said meekly, "it won't happen again!"

"Indeed it won't," said Mr. Stafford, "you'll be sent back to your railway, and you'll have your name taken from you as a punishment! You might have been named after the Prince, but this does not make you more superior than the other engines!"

Emily smiled at Edwina, now called 577, and joked, "There's life in the old girl left, isn't there?"

The others chuckled, and 577 just scowled. The engines never saw 557 after that day, for she had been repaired, and was not allowed to take passengers ever again like the rest of her class.

But no one could ever forget on that day of June 24, 1897, which no engine could have ever felt prouder to be really useful than Emily the Stirling Single of the Sodor and Mainland Railway.

* * *

**Now you might be wondering about Proteus and Bertram, right? In my RWS, Proteus was no. 3 before Sir Handel, and Bertram no. 4 before Peter Sam. They'll be explained in my Ivo Hugh and Adventurous Little Engines sagas. When I wrote my Emily saga, I never considered featuring Proteus on the Skarloey Railway, until now. Edwina's number 577, as you can guess, is fictional. The LSWR T3's went up to 576.**

**I'm thinking of doing something special for story 75, and I will be doing one for story 100.  
**


	61. Remake 36: Donald and the Flying Kipper

**Another new story, another saga begins. This time, it's my 21st season 5 rewrite (you're probably sick to death of hearing something like that by now) but you won't have to hear it after I've rewritten every season 5 episode. It was a little hard to write out, but it worked quite well.  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 36: Donald and the Flying Kipper**

**Based on "Something in the Air" by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton**

If you ask Henry about the Flying Kipper, he will often mention his past incidents with it. One of his earliest was his crash at Kildane in 1935, which resulted in his rebuild. Another was in 1983, when the tail-lamp fell off and Duck crashed into the train. James also had an incident of his own in 1992, when crates of fish fell near him, and as a result, fish oil caused him to slip on the rails.

Fishermen say that the Flying Kipper is cursed, and they believe if an engine takes the Flying Kipper, there is a possibility for an accident. The Scottish twins Donald and Douglas, however, thought otherwise.

"It's proobably coincidence for yon's rebuild, Henry," Donald said one day.

"I think it's true," said Henry, who was in no mood for an argument, "even if a diesel takes it, it wouldn't be much of a difference."

"Ye're just trying to scare uz," laughed Douglas, "it could happen to one engine, and it woudna be me or Donal'!"

"Incidents happened to James and Duck as well," insisted Henry, but Donald and Douglas laughed and didn't hear Henry.

"They won't be laughing if an accident with the Kipper happened to _them_," Henry muttered.

* * *

Gordon was helping on the other railway to fill in for a failed diesel engine. This meant Henry had to take the express for Gordon, and the others had to take the Flying Kipper, much to James' annoyance.

"It better not be me who's taking that smelly train again!" he complained, "I still can't get over that slide I had!"

"You'd probably end up swimming with the fishes if you rolled off the key!" Belle teased, and the others laughed.

"Oh, shut up!" grumbled James.

"Silence!" a voice called. The Fat Controller heard the entire argument.

"You have nothing to fear, James," he said firmly, "Gordon will be returning tomorrow, and you won't be taking the Flying Kipper. Donald will be taking it instead."

James was relieved.

"Mebbe now I can prove it izn't cursed, eh Henry?" Donald joked.

"Oh, be quiet," grumbled Henry.

* * *

An extra supply of fish had to be brought from Brendam from Tidmouth, and that night, Zoey the E4 was asked to bring them from Brendam Docks. Fish were being loaded into her vans, and Cranky unloaded crates from the ship onto the dock.

"Please hurry, Cranky," Zoey sighed, "I could end up late for Donald."

"I'm taking my time," Cranky snapped. He did not like being bossed around by the engines. As Cranky was unloading the last of the crates, without warning, there was a hissing sound from his cab, and he suddenly dropped the crates onto Zoey's boiler!

Fish and wood flew everywhere! Zoey groaned in disgust at the smell of fish.

"James is never going to let me hear the end of _this,_" she complained. Zoey felt worse than Thomas' fishing incident many years ago.

"What a pong!" exclaimed Cranky.

"His engine's failed," called his operator, "no wonder the crates fell on Zoey."

"You'll have to carry on then, Zoey," said the dockyard manager. The guard blew his whistle and Zoey set off, with a strong smell of fish.

"Rather her than me," Cranky said to no one in particular, "I don't have to put up with the smell of fish like she does!"

* * *

Zoey had to stop at Wellsworth to take on more water. She shunted her vans onto a siding, and went to the water column. The fish could be smelled for miles and people were woken up, so they had to close their windows to keep the smell away from the house.

Zoey overheard some workmen talking.

"The Fat Controller's saved another engine from scrap," said one.

"What type of engine is it?" asked another.

"A Standard Class 2 tender engine," replied a third, "one of five survivors. Due to be back in service in a few days."

The stationmaster came to speak to Zoey and her crew, and he held his nose and breath.

"The track before the Walney Channel bridge to Barrow-in-Furness need replacing," he said, "this means the Flying Kipper will have to stop at Vicarstown."

"We're on our way to Tidmouth," said Zoey's driver, "we'll get the message there." Zoey's tanks were full, and she coupled back up to her waiting fish vans, then set off once more.

* * *

Donald was waiting for Zoey to arrive at Tidmouth Harbor. Rosie had already arranged the Flying Kipper into place. Zoey was running late, and Donald's crew was starting to getting concerned.

"Three minutes late," said Donald's driver, "wee Zoey iz never this late."

Then a whistle sounded and Zoey steamed in, feeling out of puff.

"What kept ye?" asked Donald crossly, "That smell's makin' me sick!"

"I can't help it, it's the fish," said Zoey, "the track before the Walney Channel is in need of replacement, and you'll have to stop at Vicarstown."

"I'm sure they're joost fine," said Donald, "now get yon's trucks coupled to the Kipper!"

Zoey sighed and shunted her vans to the Flying Kipper, and then went to rest on a siding before making a return journey to Brendam.

* * *

Zoey's crew went to the harbor master's office, and as they opened the door, the guard's whistle had sounded and Donald set off with the Flying Kipper.

"Where is Donald expected to stop?" asked Zoey's driver.

"He has to run non-stop to Barrow-in-Furness," replied the harbor master.

"But the track before the Walney Channel isn't safe!" cried Zoey's fireman, "If Donald ran over them..."

"Say no more," said the harbor master, and he went to telephone the stationmaster at Vicarstown, and explained about the situation.

"I've been told about it by a porter," he said, "not to fear, we'll stop the Flying Kipper here before it gets any worse."

* * *

On the other railway, all trains to the North Western Railway were cancelled and the other way round, to prevent derailments. This meant Gordon was stuck at Barrow-in-Furness until the track was repaired, and the express and all stopping passenger and goods trains had to stop at Vicarstown. James would bring Rocky and some workmen to replace the track in the morning.

The Fat Controller had been informed of the situation, and was glad that an accident was prevented. Or so he thought...

* * *

Out on the mainline, Donald charged through Wellsworth and toward Gordon's hill, making good time with the Flying Kipper.

"I dinna know what Henry's worrying aboot," he chuckled, "nothing's gone wrong so faar."

But Donald was wrong. As he passed Kellsthrope Road, the fog rolled in, and although his lamps shone brightly, Donald couldn't see well beyond his buffers.

"What's this all aboot?" gasped Donald, "I can't see a thing!" His driver couldn't either. They went on several miles passing Crovan's Gate and approached Henry's tunnel. Even out of the tunnel, the fog impaired Donald's vision.

He saw lights up ahead.

"There's Vicarstoon!" he called, "We're almost there!"

"We might be right on time," said the driver, but then he saw a red amber lamp shining in the distance.

"What's that?" gasped Donald.

"Someone must be telling us to stop for something," said the fireman. The driver applied the brakes, but as they neared Vicarstown, Donald didn't have enough time to stop. He rolled through the station and then disaster struck!

Donald felt his wheels leave the rails and he rolled on alongside the bridge of the Walney Channel and plunged into the river! Some of the vans smashed against his tender, and spilled fish all over him.

"Losh sakes!" gurgled Donald, up to his nose in water, "What a hoorid smell!"

His driver, fireman and guard jumped clear before the crash, and they ran back to Vicarstown to get help.

* * *

When morning came, the Fat Controller arrived at the site of the crash with James and Rocky. The trucks were put back onto the rails, and the workmen recovered all the fish they could onto barges. Donald was lifted out of the water and placed back on the rails, and workmen set to repairing the tracks which Donald derailed from.

"You and your crew are not to blame for the accident, Donald," said the Fat Controller, "although engines are meant to deliver fish, not swim with them."

"I know, sirr, I'm sorry sirr," said Donald sadly, "I know now what Henry meant; the Flying Kipper _is _cursed, sirr!"

"I can see that too, Donald; your paint has rusted due to the salt water," continued the Fat Controller, "so you'll be at the Steamworks for some time."

"Yes, sirr."

"You'll have a fishy tale to tell for a long time afterward," joked James, "you'd probably look like a giant blue, metal whale!"

Donald didn't think this was funny at all, and was a lot more careful when it came to the subject of the Flying Kipper.

* * *

**I know Barry wasn't featured at all, and he only got a mention. Trust me on this; he WILL appear in the next story, a season 11 remake. This is a build-up to the events of Barry's trials.**


	62. Remake 37: Barry's Shakedown

**Part two of my Barry saga is here. This time, it's a season 11 rewrite. The original episode was quite good, with a moral about being patient. In my version, we're appropriately introduced to Barry, and see how his first day goes...  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 37: Barry's Shakedown**

**Based on "Thomas in Trouble" (S11) by Wayne Jackman**

Soon Donald was brought to the Steamworks for repairs. He was shunted outside the building, and James set off back to Tidmouth with Rocky in tow.

"It'll be quite borin' withoot Douggie here with me," Donald said to himself.

"Don't worry about being alone, you've got the works engines with you," said a voice.

Donald jumped. "Who's there?" he asked.

"I'm right next to you."

Donald looked to his right, and there next to him was an engine he'd never seen before. He was a Standard Class 2 2-6-0 tender engine, painted in British Railways black livery. He had no number or company initials on him.

"The name's Barry," said the Class 2, "I was saved from Barry scrapyards, where I got my name from. What's yours?"

"I'm Donal'," said Donald, "nice ta meet yoo, Barry. What are ye doing here?"

"Your controller, Sir Topham Hatt, needed an engine to help you and your twin, Douglas, I presume," said Barry.

"Aye, that's right," agreed Donald, "the Fat Controller said we needed help on the branchlines for some time."

"I can't wait to get to work," said Barry, "it's been three decades since I last ran."

"When are ye to be back at wurk?" asked Donald.

"In a few days," sighed Barry, "I can't wait for my final inspection." Then Den came by to shunt Donald into the Steamworks building.

"It was nice speaking with ye," said Donald.

"See you soon," replied Barry, and Donald was shunted into the Steamworks building.

* * *

A few days passed, and Barry was being inspected by the workmen.

"Everything looks good so far," they said, "just a few more tests, and he'll start work as soon as possible."

They could have finished their inspections, had it not been for Duncan, who arrived to get a new coat of paint.

"Have you broken down or something?" Duncan teased.

"No, I haven't," said Barry crossly, "I'm getting my final inspections."

"Yeah, to check if you have broken!" Duncan chortled, "A shame you're not useful like me!"

Barry was upset by Duncan's comments. He wanted to leave sooner than ever. Just then, his driver and fireman arrived. The workmen had just begun to have their lunch break.

"My inspections are done," Barry lied, "I'm ready for work!"

"Are you sure?" asked his driver.

"Very sure, sir," said Barry. His crew wasn't sure, but they went with it. Barry's fire was lit, and the Class 2 set off for Tidmouth. The workmen were surprised that he had left.

"We must tell the Fat Controller," said a workman, "he won't be pleased."

* * *

Barry was puffing down the mainline. He wanted to make a good impression for the Fat Controller, but he began to make strange noises.

"What's that sound?" asked Barry's fireman.

"It must be some clanking metal in the distance," said Barry, "I'm sure I'm fine." His crew was skeptical, but they said nothing. Barry came to a stop at Kellsthrope Road to let Henry pass with a goods to Tidmouth. Emily was there with Martha and Jennifer.

"You must be the new engine in helping Donald and Douglas," she said, "I'm Emily."

"And I'm Barry," said Barry, "nice to meet you." There was that noise again.

"What is that noise?" asked Emily.

Barry wasn't sure how to answer it, and said nothing.

"You did have your final inspections, right?" Emily asked, with a suspicious look.

"Yes, I did," said Barry, "they might have overlooked something. I'm sure it's nothing serious." Then Henry raced by, blowing his whistle as he passed. When his signal was set, Barry set off once more, rattling as he puffed.

"That can't be good," Emily said to herself.

* * *

As Barry puffed along the mainline, he was starting to feel hot and bothered, and wondered if he made the right decision in lying to his crew.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," he puffed, "nothing can go wrong, surely."

He puffed his hardest past Kildane where James was waiting to take passengers from Vincent.

"Are you all right?" he called to Barry.

"I'm okay," replied Barry, "I'll manage just fine!"

But Barry would find out he wasn't going to manage. After he crossed the viaduct and neared Maron, he began billowing black smoke.

"That can't be good," cried the driver, "there's black smoke!"

Barry felt himself going slower and slower. At Maron, a porter saw the scene, and he changed the point for Barry to go into a siding out of the way. Barry made it to the siding, and the porter changed the points back for the mainline.

And then Barry broke down completely.

"Bother," groaned Barry.

"Why didn't you tell us you weren't ready?" asked his driver. Barry didn't say anything; he felt very foolish and was most embarrassed.

* * *

Back at Crovan's Gate, the Fat Controller had delayed his trip to the mainland on Gordon's express to speak with the workmen.

"While we were having our lunch break," they said, "Barry left and apparently didn't wait."

"I see," said the Fat Controller. Then the manager of the Steamworks came to speak to him.

"I've had a word from Barry's driver, sir," he said, "Barry has broken down at Maron station."

"Right," said the Fat Controller, "Christopher, take me to Maron!"

"Yes sir," said Christopher, and the Fat Controller climbed into the 47 diesel's cab, and Christopher set off to Maron.

"I hope he hasn't gotten into trouble," Christopher said to himself.

* * *

An hour later, Christopher arrived at Maron to take Barry back to the Steamworks. The Fat Controller wasn't pleased with Barry.

"Barry," he said crossly, "you were to wait for your final inspection to be finished, but you left before you were ready! If there an explanation for this?"

"I'm sorry, sir," said Barry sadly, and he explained about Duncan's teasing from earlier.

"It's all right, Barry," sighed the Fat Controller, "I can understand the way you feel. One time, I was sick and didn't want to miss work, but I passed out in the middle of the day. It's your first day, after all, so I'll let you off with a warning not to act like this again."

"I promise, sir."

"There's a good engine. Christopher, take him to the Steamworks for repairs."

"Right away, sir!" And the Class 47 coupled up to Barry and took him back to Crovan's Gate.

* * *

Barry was put inside the Steamworks, next to Duncan who was having his repaint. Barry thought that Duncan would laugh at him again; he did.

"Broken down again, are we?" laughed Duncan, "I knew ya couldn't have lasted two hours on the mainline!"

Victor had overheard, and didn't think it was funny.

"Listen here, Duncan," he said firmly, "Barry had broken down because you teased him. We all have our inspections every now and then, even you. It can also affect humans too. Will you take back what you said?"

Duncan sighed and gave in. "Yes, I'll take back what I said," he said sadly, "I'm sorry I laughed at you, Barry. I wouldn't like it if someone teased me for being broken down."

"It's all right," smiled Barry, "I accept your apology. I've made sure I won't do anything silly like that again in the near future."

The two engines chuckled, and Duncan told Barry about the time he complained about doing his work and stalled on the Skarloey Railway viaduct. I guess after his talk with Victor, that Duncan won't be making cheeky remarks about engines breaking down ever again.

* * *

**It was a bit hard to write out, but I'm glad with the final result. Only two more stories in the saga.**


	63. Remake 38: James Goes Backwards

**Part three sets things up.  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 38: James Goes Backwards**

**Based on "Don't Go Back" by Simon Spencer**

It wasn't long before Barry was repaired, and this time, he waited until his inspections were finished. The workmen were pleased.

"He's all ready for work, sir," they told the Fat Controller.

"Very good," said the Fat Controller, then turned to Barry, "now Barry, you'll have your railway company initials on your tender, and your new number on your cab."

"Thank you, sir," smiled Barry, "it does make me feel like I belong."

Soon the initials "NW" were painted on Barry's tender, with the Sodor Rail logo painted in between. He was also given the number thirteen on his cab. Barry's trials went without problem, and Barry was ready to begin work on the North Western Railway.

"Good luck, Barry!" Donald called as Barry set off. _I hope nothing goes wrong, _he thought to himself. Donald knew the number thirteen was considered to be an unlucky number in some countries, and that included the United Kingdom, of which Sodor was part of. He also felt that Barry's livery, black with red lining, would also cause problems for the engines.

* * *

Barry's tender has a cab that allows him to go backwards as well as forwards like a tank engine. It was all right on branchlines that didn't have turntables, but on the mainline, it can be dangerous. Even though Belle was a mainline tank engine, the Fat Controller instructed that she always goes forwards, just to be on the safe side.

Barry was not welcomed warmly, as some of the engines thought he was a disaster waiting to happen because of his livery and number.

"It's disgraceful," said Gordon, "having the number 13 makes you unlucky!"

"And it's disgusting that he's painted black as well!" scoffed James. Back when he arrived on Sodor, James was painted in black before being given red.

"I agree," said Henry, "what is the Fat Controller thinking? It's just despicable to think about!"

"We can't just judge Barry based on his number and livery," said Edward firmly, "just give him a chance."

"After his breakdown?" James snorted, having heard of it from Christopher, "And also, why does he go backwards while I have to go forwards?"

"It's the way he was designed," said Edward, "several engines have this feature like Murdoch."

"And yet he goes forwards," put in James, "I think going backwards could be easy for me!"

Edward said no more. The big engines could sometimes judge new arrivals, and Barry was no exception.

* * *

One day, Donald was due back at work again. On this day, Barry was taking a train of ballast from the Arlesdale Railway to Tidmouth. He was pulling his train backwards, and his driver made sure his engine kept at a safe speed.

"Having a cab on my tender has huge advantages," smiled Barry. The trucks thought Barry was going to give them trouble, and they decided to play a trick on him.

"ON! ON! ON!" they yelled, and surged against his buffers pushing him fast over Bulgy's bridge.

"Stop!" cried Barry, "That's enough from you lot!"

But the trucks didn't. The tunnel from Haultraugh to Tidmouth was at a downward slope, and the trucks used it to their advantage.

"We better slow them down," said Barry's driver, and applied the brakes. Barry's wheels locked, and the trucks began to tire out as they exited the tunnel. Barry's driver released the brakes, and the train came to a safe stop.

"That was close," gasped Barry, as the fireman went to uncouple them, "there could have been an accident!" Barry went onto a siding to rest and have a drink. A few minutes later, James arrived to take them to Vicarstown, where they needed to put fresh ballast on the sidings.

"Oh, it's the unlucky engine himself," James said rudely. Barry was taken aback, but he quickly changed the subject.

"Those trucks pushed me," Barry explained, "but I got them under control, even if I was going backwards. You might want to take care..."

"I don't have time to listen to unlucky engines like you!" interrupted James, as the guard blew his whistle, "I have work to do!" And James puffed away, feeling important.

"He's just asking for trouble," Barry sighed, "and it won't have anything to do with me..."

* * *

Along the way to Vicarstown, James was not in the best of moods. The trucks were up to no good once again. They pushed him as the coasted down Gordon's hill.

"ON! ON! ON!" they yelled again.

"Stop that!" snapped James, and he applied his brakes. The trucks giggled and screeched as they raced through Maron and rolled over the viaduct. James managed to stop safely near Cronk station, and he was furious!

"That unlucky engine!" he snarled, "I bet _he _had something to do with those trucks pushing me!"

"Come on, James," sighed his driver, "let's go."

And James did, still complaining about Barry and his "unlucky nature."

* * *

They made it safely to Vicarstown without further incident. Dennis the old diesel shunter was arranging trucks into place.

"Hello James," called Dennis, "you look like something's bitten your buffers."

"That unlucky engine the Fat Controller restored," said James, fuming, "those trucks he was pulling played tricks on me! I'm probably jinxed right now!"

Dennis didn't understand. "Whatever do you mean, he's unlucky?"

"He's painted black and has the number thirteen," James replied gruffly.

Dennis sighed. "Derek has the number thirteen," he said, "and Arthur is painted black, and they get on all right."

"Wouldn't be much difference," snorted James, "that engine will cause trouble, and the railway will close down!"

Dennis said no more; he knew how stubborn James could be at times. Then the stationmaster came to speak to James' crew.

"Bear was meant to take his stopping passenger train to Tidmouth," he said, "but his engine failed before Henry's tunnel. Can you help?"

"Of course I could," said James, "I don't have any other jobs for the day."

"Christopher will take Bear and his train to Crovan's Gate," said the stationmaster, "and James can take over there."

"We'll need a turntable," said James' driver.

"No we won't," said James, "I could manage pulling tender first like that unlucky engine. I'm sure nothing could go wrong!"

"Are you crazy?!" gasped the driver, "That's dangerous on the mainline!"

"It'll be just once," insisted James, "the diesels don't need turntables, so why should I for just one day?"

James and his driver argued for a few minutes, and the driver had to give in.

"Very well, James," he sighed, "just once. If we have an accident, don't blame me! The Fat Controller wouldn't approve..." he muttered to no one in particular.

* * *

Soon James arrived at Crovan's Gate tender first. Bear had already been taken to the Steamworks by Christopher, and James coupled up to the coaches, facing them. Rheneas was on the narrow gauge platform, and was surprised to see James not facing forward.

"Why are you facing this way?" he asked, "I might not be standard gauge like you, James, but even I know it looks dangerous."

"It's only for a day," said James, "it's a stopping passenger, not the express, so nothing could go wrong."

"Well, if you say so," sighed Rheneas. He knew Duke could also go tender first with his trains, and never said anything about it, nor did the other little engines.

The guard's whistle blew and James set off.

"This'll be easy, this'll be easy," he chuckled to himself. But unbeknownst to him, he was going to regret his decision.

* * *

At Kellsthrope Road, Arthur was taking trucks from the Norramby branchline down to Kirk Ronan. There was trouble; the points meant to go down to Kirk Ronan were faulty, and they needed to repair them. Arthur was facing forwards, and he could see the situation in front of him.

"Oh dear," sighed Arthur, "I hope it doesn't cause problems for the mainline.

"Not to worry," said his driver, "the signalman is making sure that trains won't run into you while the points are being mended."

But they reckoned without James. Arthur heard a "toot-toot" from an engine's whistle.

"Oh, bugger!" he groaned, "That's James!"

And it was; James was puffing at about 45 miles per hour with Bear's stopping passenger train. He was unaware of the danger behind him.

James' fireman could see a brakevan in the distance. "Stop the train!" he cried, "Someone's on our line!"

James' driver applied the brakes, but James didn't have enough time to stop.

"They're coming fast!" cried Arthur's fireman.

"This is going to end terribly," moaned Arthur, and it did. James' tender smashed against the brakevan and the last few of Arthur's trucks, smashing them to pieces. Arthur was lurched forward by the impact, and James had come off the rails.

A few passengers had gotten hurt, and they were very cross!

"We'll complain to the Fat Controller!" they cried. James felt very silly, and he also felt cross.

"That unlucky engine has cursed me!" he said under his breath.

* * *

Soon James' driver telephoned for help, and soon Barry arrived with Rocky the crane and the Fat Controller on board. He was not happy.

"James!" he boomed, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Ah... well..." James began, but his driver interrupted.

"He wanted to go backwards instead of forwards to prove to Barry he could manage," said his driver, "I tried to reason him out of it."

"Not to mention he thought Barry was an unlucky engine," added his fireman. James gulped nervously.

"I see," said the Fat Controller. He was not pleased at all. "James, just because Barry is painted in black and has an unlucky number doesn't mean Barry himself is unlucky. Your accident and recklessness had nothing to do with Barry. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," said James sadly, "I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"I should think so too," said the Fat Controller, "the delay you caused on the mainline is most inconvenient! You'll have your tender repaired, and you'll be taking goods for three weeks. Maybe this will teach you not to be so foolish again."

"Yes, sir," said James meekly.

* * *

Soon Barry and Rocky cleared away the mess. The points were soon fixed and Arthur carried on with what was left of his train. Barry took James to the Steamworks while a recently out-of-the-works Donald took over the train.

James spoke to Barry.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted to you," he apologized, "I guess I let my jealously and vanity get the better of me."

"It's okay," said Barry, "to be honest, it wasn't my decision to have my number or color. I've always wanted to be the color red."

"You have?" James was surprised.

"Yes," chuckled Barry, "I thought red would be a nice color for me, as many engines from the LMS were painted red too, even though I was built by British Railways. And maybe, sometimes thirteen can be a lucky number too."

"I guess you're right," smiled James, and as the two engines talked, James was glad he found a new friend in Barry.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking; "It doesn't look anything like the original Don't Go Back!" Let me explain; it's not supposed to be like the original episode, I rewrote it and made it more railway-realistic, if you know what I mean. No backwards racing, no steam vs. diesel conflicts, just James being vain and letting jealously get the best of him. The fourth and final part of this saga shall be a season 16 rewrite (not Express Coming Through, I'm afraid)**


	64. Remake 39: Barry, Mud and Sheep

**The final part of the Barry saga is here. To be honest, I'm surprised by how much I liked Muddy Matters. I know, James acted a little stupid, but at least he took initiative unlike what Thomas did. Here's my version, and if you didn't like Muddy Matters, hopefully this is better.  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 39: Barry, Mud and Sheep**

**Based on "Muddy Matters" by Max Allen**

Over the summer months, Barry settled in nicely with the other engines. The Fat Controller had spoken sternly to them not to judge Barry just for having the number thirteen and because he was painted black.

"This does not mean he is a jinx," he said firmly, "remember that." Gordon and Henry felt bad for being rude to Barry, especially since James gotten into trouble not only for that, but for also running backwards on the mainline.

"I've heard it before," Barry said kindly, "my original number was 78013. That also led to the others teasing me and calling me a jinx. I was withdrawn in 1967, but strangely, I got lost and they deemed me scrapped. It wasn't until last year in 1993 when the Fat Controller found me, bought me, and restored me back to service."

"That could explain why we judged you," said Henry.

"In a sense, yes," agreed Barry, "I'm lucky to be in service and not a pile of scrap."

"I know the feeling," Oliver said.

"Black isn't my color," Barry sighed, "I'd do anything for a new color."

The engines all knew what Barry meant.

* * *

Autumn soon came to Sodor, and the rain came around September. Henry dreadfully remembered when he refused to leave Ballahoo tunnel because he was afraid of the rain spoiling his green paint with red stripes.

"I thought I'd never move again," he told Barry, "but after Gordon had a breakdown and Edward couldn't pull the train himself, Gordon suggested I take it. I agreed instantly, was fired up, the wall taken down, my joints eased, and I helped save the day. The original Fat Director was so pleased with me, he gave me a new coat of blue with red stripes."

"Were you happy?" asked Barry.

"At first," said Henry, "but people kept saying I was Gordon, so I requested green again around the time me, Gordon and James had to shunt our own trains. After my rebuild, everyone could distinguish me and Gordon."

"Green must be a suiting color, Henry," Barry commented.

"One time I was red," said Henry, "of course, it was an undercoat, but I was pulled early because the engine to take the express failed, and I was to pull it. One of the coaches' brakes slipped, leaving me to shunt it myself. I did get the express to Barrow-in-Furness late, but the Fat Controller was pleased with me, and rewarded me my proper green coat with red stripes."

Then his guard blew the whistle.

"Oh, I better get going," said Henry, "see you later, Barry!"

"Bye Henry," Barry replied, and watched as Henry set off with his stopping passenger train.

* * *

On Edward's branchline, there is a farmer who owns sheep. He is quite proud of his sheep, and took care of them with pride. His name is Farmer McColl, and he lived with his wife and two boys at a farm just outside the town of Suddery, and outside his farm he owned a field opposite where he grew fruits and vegetables.

Besides sheep, Farmer McColl also owned ducks, chickens, pigs, and cows amongst other farm animals. He even owned a loyal and friendly sheepdog named Katie.

One day, he was meant to bring his sheep on his lorry. It was the day of the Farmer's Fair at Arlesburgh, close to the Arlesdale Railway. His lorry was old, and his engine had not been checked for some time.

The lorry spluttered and shook, and it only moved a few yards before breaking down completely.

"Oh dear," groaned Farmer McColl, "how am I going to get my sheep to Arlesburgh now?"

Then he heard a whistle. Barry was coming by with a goods train to Tidmouth. Farmer McColl waved for Barry to stop, and the Class 2 tender engine did.

"What's the problem?" asked his driver.

"I need to bring my sheep to Arlesburgh," said Farmer McColl, "but my lorry's broken down. Can you help me?"

"Do we have a cattle van?" Barry asked. His driver climbed down and checked the train.

"We don't seem to have a cattle van," said Barry's driver, "I'm afraid we can't help."

"Can we bring one from Wellsworth?" asked Barry, "We can deliver our goods and bring his sheep to Arlesburgh that way."

"If you say so," said the driver, "even if it means helping Farmer McColl.

"Thank you. I'll alert the signalmen about this." And Farmer McColl went to tell the signalmen at Suddery and Wellsworth.

Barry was uncoupled from his train, and set off for Wellsworth. There, his driver explained the situation to the stationmaster, who shown them that a cattle van was sitting on a siding. Barry collected it, and set off back to Farmer McColl's.

When he arrived back at Farmer McColl's, Barry shunted the cattle van onto the front of his goods train. The sheep were aboard the van, the door shut and locked, and Farmer McColl and Katie joined the guard in the brakevan. Barry set off once again to make up for lost time.

* * *

Barry made up as much lost time as he could, only twelve minutes late, leaving him with mixed emotions. He was glad to be helping Farmer McColl, but was worried about what the Fat Controller would say about being late.

Rosie shunted the rest of Barry's trucks onto a siding, and shunted the brakevan back behind the cattle van. The stationmaster came up with bad news.

"There's a mudslide outside of Haultraugh," he said, "so I'm afraid you might not be able to make it to Arlesburgh."

"That means I won't make it to the Farmer's Fair," Farmer McColl sighed. Barry felt sorry for him, and still wanted to help.

"Can we try to clear the tracks?" he asked, "With another engine's help and a plow, we could make it."

"It's a good idea," said his driver, "but it'll take time."

"Would you rather have me missing the fair?" asked Farmer McColl.

Barry's driver and fireman considered. "All right then," said Barry's driver, "we'll try to clear that mudslide. We'll need Rosie's help, along with shovels and a plow for Barry."

* * *

Soon everything was set up, and Barry and Rosie set off to clear the mudslide. The stationmaster informed the judges at the Farmer's Fair that Farmer McColl might be late, and asked them to hold off the fair unless he arrived, which they agreed too. Rosie was coupled to Barry's brakevan as extra help. If Barry got stuck, according to him, Rosie could help pull him out, like Donald and Douglas in the snow.

They arrived at the place the mudslide occurred. Rosie remembered years back when Oliver got stuck there, and she and Thomas had to help rescue him. The mudslide was up to the height of Barry's buffers.

"It's not as bad as we thought," said Barry's driver, "let's give it a try!"

So Barry backed up so he had space to charge at the mudslide. Farmer McColl unloaded his sheep from the cattle van to make sure they didn't get injured.

"I wouldn't want any hurt sheep to present at the Farmer's Fair," he muttered, "it would never do!"

Soon the van was empty, and Barry and Rosie charged at the mudslide. Sometimes they got through easily, but at other times, they had to dig away thick chunks of mud. It took a long time, but at last, the track was cleared.

"Thank goodness," said Farmer McColl, then he noticed something wrong. "Oh no! My sheep have left me!"

"Not another problem," groaned Barry, "will Katie catch up to them? You might want to come so she isn't alone."

"I've got six sheep," said Farmer McColl, "they can't have gone too far... I hope."

* * *

Not far away, Bulgy the mobile fruit and vegetable stand bus had stopped at Haultraugh to deliver fruits and vegetables. Then he saw six white things heading towards him.

"Driver!" he cried, "There's six white things coming towards us!"

His driver looked and gasped. "Oh, bother!" he cried, "It's sheep running toward us, and they must be hungry or something!"

"We're to sell to people," groaned Bulgy, "not sheep. Oh, what is it with me and animals?"

The sheep wanted to snack on the food Bulgy was carrying, but his driver wouldn't let him.

"Oi! Shoo! This is no place for sheep!" he said crossly, but the sheep, following their natural instinct, went and ate whatever they could.

"Oh, dear," groaned Bulgy's driver, "my boss is going to kill me if he knows..."

Then he heard a barking and someone shouting out to him.

"What's up?" Bulgy's driver shouted.

"Have you seen my sheep?" asked Farmer McColl, who was out of breath.

"I think we have," groaned Bulgy, "they're making a meal of our fruit and vegetables!"

Soon Farmer McColl, Katie and two workmen rounded up the sheep and took them away back to Barry and Rosie.

"Terribly sorry for the inconvenience," said Farmer McColl, "I'll make sure to pay for their lunch."

"I hope so," said Bulgy's driver, "good luck in the Farmer's Fair!"

* * *

The sheep were loaded back into the cattle van, and Farmer McColl and Katie returned to the brakevan. Barry and Rosie were relieved.

"We'll have to get to Arlesburgh fast as we can, but carefully too," said Barry. By now, they were running very late.

"As long another mudslide doesn't happen," sighed Rosie, and they puffed away to Arlesburgh, but another mudslide didn't happen. An hour later, Barry and Rosie arrived at Arlesburgh. They were tired and dirty, but Farmer McColl was pleased.

"Thank you, Barry," he said, "if it wasn't for you, I'd be in a worse situation!"

"Think nothing of it," Barry smiled modestly. Then he saw the Fat Controller waiting there. Barry was worried he would be cross, but the Fat Controller smiled.

"Barry, I heard all about what you did for Farmer McColl and his sheep," he said, "and I'm most pleased with you. You shown that helping others comes before work, and for that, you'll have a new coat of paint at the Steamworks. I think I know what color you want."

"Oh, thank you, sir!" said Barry happily. He didn't blow his whistle in case he scared any farm animals.

"You did well, old boy," said his driver, patting his cab.

"We had quite an eventful day, and we made a great team," agreed Rosie.

"In a way, we did," smiled Barry.

* * *

By the end of the Farmer's Fair, Farmer McColl gotten first prize, for showing more concerns of his animals than any other farmer could have.

"You really deserved it," said the judges, "many farmers could have done the same like you."

Farmer McColl had his photograph taken along with his sheep, Barry and his crew, the Fat Controller, Katie and Rosie.

"How splendid!" said the photographer, "A hard working engine with a farmer, his sheep and sheepdog straight from the fields! That's the photograph we need for the front page!"

The photographer sent his pictures to the Sodor Daily newspaper, and it made the headlines.

* * *

The next day, Barry went to the Steamworks for his washdown, and then his new coat of LMS red. His story had spread across the island, and they all praised him for his bravery and good deeds.

"You did very well, my friend," said Victor as Barry was being washed, "anyone could have done the same like you did."

Barry heartily agreed. He left the Steamworks a few days later in a fresh coat of red paint, just like James. He still wears his number thirteen, but everyone knows they'll be lucky if Barry is willing to help them out.

I think Barry is going to enjoy his new life on the Island of Sodor for years to come. Wouldn't you agree with me?

* * *

**And that's the end of another saga. The next saga will feature Ivo Hugh. And finally, you will all get to read about the Skarloey Railway after they made just cameos. I will rewrite Express Coming Through, but not right now. I plan to do stories between my Ivo Hugh saga and my planned Haunted Henry rewrite, but don't expect much because of high school and my senior year. *sigh***

**So far, for the rest of 2012 at least, I got thirty more remakes and stories planned, to total up to 94. I might reach 100 by January 2013 at the latest. Then I can begin a spinoff series, "North Western Engines, Long Ago." Should it be separate or part of this series? I hadn't decided on that yet.  
**


	65. Remake 40: The Chinese Dragon

**Another season three rewrite hits this collection! I know it's three or four months early for Chinese New Year, but so what? Better uploading it now than later, I thought. I quite enjoyed writing it, and I listened to the Angry Birds Seasons - Year of the Dragon theme while writing it. You should too while reading it. You'll thank me later.  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 40: The Chinese Dragon**

**Based on "Thomas, Percy and the Dragon" by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton**

"I hope the ghost doesn't get you tonight, Thomas!" Percy teased one morning.

"Would you shut up about your silly prank?" snapped Thomas crossly, "That was years ago, and you still go on about it!"

Thomas and Percy were arguing about the time Percy crashed into a cart of lime, and had made Thomas think he was a ghost engine. Toby had been involved and he too found it funny.

"And besides, I made you think your childish prank worked," continued Thomas.

But Percy simply ignored Thomas, and the little blue tank engine set off to get Annie and Clarabel. He and Percy were good friends, but sometimes Percy could take his cheekiness a bit too far.

* * *

Thomas was still feeling grumpy when he arrived at Ffarquhar with Annie and Clarabel. On the platform was the eleven-year-old son of his driver, named Julian "Jude" Phillips.

"Good morning, Thomas," said Jude, "something bitten you in the buffers?"

"That silly Percy keeps going on with his silly prank from nearly thirty years ago," said Thomas, "I just wish I could pay him back somehow."

"Next week on the 5th of February is Chinese New Year," said Jude, "this year, it'll be the Year of the Dragon!"

"I could scare Percy with a story about a dragon," said Thomas, "but where could I find a dragon?"

"Dragons are mythical creatures from long ago," said Thomas' driver, "their mythology exists in Europe and Eastern Asia. The Chinese dragon is legendary among the people of China."

* * *

That day, Thomas got on with his work, still wondering about how to pay Percy back for teasing him. That evening, he told the engines about what Jude and his father said about dragons that morning.

"Dragons, eh?" said Toby, "I can remember my driver telling me about it when I worked in East Anglia. He once attended a festival for the Year of the Rat, in 1937. He says the Rat is a symbol for charm, intelligence, good luck, and many more besides."

But I'm sorry to say for poor Thomas, that the teasing from Percy hadn't stopped at all.

"Hope the driver leaves the light on for you," said Percy.

"Why?" Thomas asked indignantly, "I like the dark."

"Oh?" said Percy innocently, "I am surprised, Thomas; I thought you were afraid of the dark. I wonder why? Is it dragons or ghosts?"

Thomas said nothing and pretended to be asleep to ignore Percy's teasing. A few minutes in, he actually fell asleep.

* * *

Over the next few days, Chinese decorations were put all over Ffarquhar. The townsfolk of Ffarquhar were holding a Chinese New Year celebration and needed a dragon out of paper. The Fat Controller arranged it to be brought from the mainland by boat, and to arrive at Tidmouth, then be brought to Ffarquhar.

On February 4, the day before the Chinese New Year, the Fat Controller came to see Thomas at Knapford Junction.

"That evening, I would like you to go to Tidmouth Harbor to pick up an unusual special," he said.

"What special is it?" asked Thomas.

"Wait and see," said the Fat Controller. Thomas wondered what it was for the rest of the day.

"It might have something to do with Chinese New Year," he told himself.

* * *

Later that evening, Percy brought his last goods train of the day to Toryreck. He shunted them onto a siding, and waited as Daisy passed by with her last passengers. Daisy tooted as she passed, and Percy whistled back.

A workman went to change the points, but there was trouble.

"They're jammed!" he cried, "I don't know how it happened, but they must be worn out!"

"Looks like you'll have to stay here until morning," said the stationmaster, "I'm sorry, Percy, but there isn't time this evening."

"Oh dear," sighed Percy sadly.

"Don't worry, Percy," said his driver, "it's only for this night. You'll be back to work in the morning."

"Where are you going then?" asked Percy.

"Home for tea!" Percy sighed as his crew dropped his fire and they went into the station. A while later, Thomas came by with his last train of the day. Percy's driver and fireman told Thomas' crew about their problem, and Thomas' crew agreed to let Percy's crew come aboard the return trip to Ffarquhar.

"Sleeping out in the dark, are we?" Thomas joked, "I hope you don't get spooked!"

Thomas chuckled as he puffed away once the guard blew his whistle. Percy didn't think it was funny.

* * *

A while later, Thomas arrived at Tidmouth Harbor. He had shunted away Annie and Clarabel back at Ffarquhar, and was waiting for his mysterious cargo.

Then a crane lifted it from a ship, and there it was! It was yellow and red with bits of green, and it had two eyes and its tongue sticking out!

"Cinders and ashes!" cried Thomas, "It's a dragon!"

"Don't worry," laughed his driver, "this dragon is made of paper! It's for the Chinese New Year festival at Ffarquhar tomorrow!"

"Oh, I see," said Thomas, and he chuckled to himself as it was loaded onto a flatbed. "That will stop Percy's teasing."

A tarpaulin was carefully put over the dragon so it wouldn't catch fire from sparks in Thomas' funnel, but Thomas could still tell the shape underneath. The guard's whistle blew, and Thomas set off into the misty moonlit night.

* * *

Back at Toryreck, Percy felt very lonely. Crickets chirped and the moon shone, and the scenery looked beautiful at night.

"Oh, it is very dark," Percy said to himself.

Then Percy heard a hooting sound.

"Oh! What's that?" he cried, but it was only an owl, yet Percy didn't know about this.

"I wish Thomas were here too," Percy said miserably, but he was unaware of what little trick Thomas had in store for him.

As Thomas neared Toryreck, he asked his driver to let of steam, which his driver agreed to. There was a wheesh and Percy was startled! Even though a tarpaulin covered it, Percy thought it was a dragon and shut his eyes!

"HELP!" wailed Percy, "I WON'T OPEN MY EYES UNTIL MY DRIVER COMES!"

Hearing Percy's cry for help, Thomas was satisfied. "That'll teach him," he chuckled.

* * *

The next morning, the points were mended and Percy returned to Ffarquhar. He looked like he hadn't slept all night.

Toby and Daisy were still in the yards, and Thomas was getting ready to leave with Annie and Clarabel.

"You'll never guess what I saw last night!" gasped Percy.

"I'm in no mood for puzzles," said Daisy, "I haven't time for your games, Percy!"

"I saw a huge dragon!" cried Percy, "It seemed to be covered in tarps!"

"You've been sitting in the sun too long," chuckled Daisy, "your dome is cracked!"

Percy didn't think this was funny. He hoped Toby would believe him, but he didn't.

"It must be your imagination, Percy," said Toby, "it might not have been real."

"But it was!" cried Percy, but he said no more about it. Eventually, the other engines heard of Percy's plight from the night before and most of them found it rather amusing.

"Look out Percy! Or the dragon may gobble you up!" chuckled Gordon as he passed Knapford.

"No one believes me!" moaned Percy as he shunted trucks with Paxton, "Maybe I did imagine the dragon after all." But he was about to find out he hadn't.

* * *

That evening, after a day of teasing and embarrassment from the other engines, Percy chuffed sadly back to Ffarquhar. The day had been rough, and he was looking forward to a rest in the sheds.

As he puffed into Ffarquhar yards, the sounds of fireworks and people cheering and laughing could be heard. Percy stopped before the switches leading to the sheds, and he saw something that made his wheels quiver.

There was the Chinese Dragon, moving its head and dancing about! It looked so realistic Percy flew into panic!

"DRAGON!" he wailed, "Driver, take me to the sheds, PLEASE!" Percy hastily puffed into the sheds, and almost looked like he was going to cry.

Thomas and Toby were in the sheds when Percy burst in. As he entered the sheds, Percy closed his eyes tightly.

"What's wrong, Percy?" Thomas asked.

"There was a dragon outside the station!" wailed Percy, "It danced and people were looking at it, and I thought it was going to eat me!"

"Not that story of yours from this morning," grumbled Daisy.

Seeing Percy so frightened, Thomas felt rather guilty. Maybe his trick had worked too well.

"I can explain everything," he said, "Percy, I brought the dragon to Ffarquhar for the Chinese New Year festival. I was only trying to play a trick on you as payback for your ghost trick."

Percy was cross when Thomas finished, and he went to sulk in his sleep.

"It was all a joke?" Toby asked Thomas.

"Yes it was," said Thomas, "I didn't mean for Percy to get a little paranoid like that. I'll apologize to him tomorrow morning."

* * *

The next morning, Percy grumbled as he shunted trucks at Knapford Harbor.

"What's up, Percy?" asked Paxton.

"I thought there was a dragon," grumbled Percy, "but it was a childish trick Thomas played on me! I'd say it was a lousy excuse to teach me a lesson!"

"He had a reason to," said Toby firmly, "maybe if you apologized to him as well for your ghostly trick, it'll make you feel better. Thomas did forgive me for being part of your plan after all."

Percy considered; maybe Toby had a point. Maybe he should apologize for his trick. That evening, after a hard day's work, Percy backed into the sheds. Thomas spoke up first.

"Percy," he said, "I'm sorry that I scared you with the dragon. It was only payback, you understand."

"It's okay," smiled Percy, "I'm sorry too for scaring you with my ghostly trick. That scare you gave me served me right in the end."

"Well, Percy," said Thomas, "maybe we do get scared sometimes, but if we're not afraid to tell each other, then that means we're quite brave too."

It was noted that for a long time afterwards, neither Percy nor Thomas ever teased each other with a little trick ever again, but they're quite agreed on the subject of dragons and ghosts.

* * *

**My Ivo Hugh saga will be next (finally!) and then my Haunted Henry rewrite, and then Adventurous Little Engines. All of them will mean I've rewritten all of season 5. I could do a couple of stories in between, depending on the time.**


	66. Remake 41: Snow Trouble

**Sorry it took so long, but finally, my Ivo Hugh saga can begin! This is a first for this series; we get a set of stories featuring the Skarloey Railway engines. I should consider stories majorly focusing on the Arlesdale and Culdee Fell engines, although the latter will be harder to come up with story ideas.  
**

**Let's start, shall we?  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 41: Snow Trouble**

**Based on "Snow" by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton**

It was winter on the Island of Sodor. It was after Christmas and the New Year in 1997. The little engines of the Skarloey Railway were working hard to put up with the workload and snow.

Among these engines was Ivo Hugh, the number seven of the railway, and the most recent member. He was built at Crovan's Gate between 1991 and 1996, named after the Chief Engineer of the Maintenance Crew, Mr. Ivo Hugh, who had just retired. His son, Ivo Hugh II, took over his place, and worked well with Rusty and Fred, the Skarloey Railway's resident diesels.

Many would think a young engine could be quite a boastful showoff, like Sir Handel and Duncan shown during their early days, but to everyone's surprise, Ivo Hugh was rather shy and more down-to-earth, relying on knowledge and experience of the older engines like Skarloey and Rheneas.

"That way," he often tells other engines, "I can learn to be a really useful engine, and I wouldn't have to worry too much, being able to do anything."

* * *

One blustery cold evening, Ivo Hugh was bringing his last goods train to Crovan's Gate from the slate quarry, where Peter Sam had an accident with the incline and some troublesome slate trucks thinking he was Sir Handel. He was bringing slate for James to pick up to bring to the other railway.

Ivo Hugh was flagged down when they reached Glennock, the middle station of the Skarloey Railway.

"What's up?" asked Ivo Hugh.

"Duncan has derailed before Cros-ny-Cuirn," said the stationmaster, "Rusty and the men are doing what they can to clear away the mess. This may take a while."

"Understood," said Ivo Hugh. He knew he would be late to bring his slate for James, but after hearing of experiences from Peter Sam and Sir Handel, he had to put up with it. It about twenty minutes before he set off once again, hoping to make up for lost time.

* * *

James was waiting crossly for Ivo Hugh at Crovan's Gate. The Thin Controller was waiting anxiously for Ivo Hugh, when Rusty arrived with Duncan and his train in tow.

"What's happened here?" asked the Thin Controller.

"I must h-h-have run into a b-bad bit on the tr-tracks," shivered Duncan, who was looking blue in the face from the cold.

"It took about several minutes to repair that track so it didn't happen again," added Rusty.

"Hmm," said the Thin Controller, "don't worry, Duncan, you can have the day off tomorrow to recover."

"Th-thank you, s-s-sir," said Duncan, before sneezing. It wasn't long before Ivo Hugh pulled in, tired and late. The workmen soon began to unload his trucks onto James'

"I'm very sorry, sir," he said sheepishly. The Thin Controller understood and explained about the delay.

"So that's why," said Ivo Hugh, "lucky that bad bit was looked over at. I wouldn't want a repeat of that accident."

"Good thing you didn't," smiled the Thin Controller, "I'm pleased with your cooperation about the situation, Ivo Hugh."

"Yes, sir," said Ivo Hugh, smiling a little bit. James' trucks were loaded, and he set off, anxious to make up for lost time.

* * *

That night in the sheds, the engines were talking about the days' work.

"How is everyone this evening?" asked Skarloey.

"I'm a little cold," said Duncan, "but otherwise fine- ATISHOO!"

"Except for your cold," Rusty pointed out.

"Gesundheit," said Rheneas.

Duncan sniffed, and explained everything.

"That's why you're sneezing like a banshee, eh Duncan?" Sir Handel joked before chuckled. Fred also thought it was funny. Duncan just scowled angrily at them.

"Och, and I'm sure ye had an incident like that, Sir Handel?" Duncan retorted.

"What do you mean?" Ivo Hugh asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know what Sir Handel's talking about," said Rusty, "I was there along with Peter Sam, who's currently back on the Talyllyn Railway. Skarloey and Rheneas were being overhauled at the time."

"Would you mind telling us about it?" asked Ivo Hugh anxiously.

"I suppose we must," Sir Handel grunted, and told the others about the winter of 1958.

* * *

1958

This story takes place nearly four decades ago, and back then, the Skarloey Railway looked noticeably different from what it is in 1997. Sir Handel and Peter Sam were running the line with passengers and goods, along with Rusty for maintenance, being bought around 1957. Peter Sam had his old funnel, and didn't have his Giesl funnel yet.

The railway had received new rolling stock around this time, like Gertrude and Millicent, Sir Handel's express bogie coaches from the Mid-Sodor Railway, Ada, Jane and Mabel, the open topped coaches, as well as Cora the van.

The snow had already come, and it made things difficult to work in. The slate quarry was in full business, and other railways across the United Kingdom were in demand for slate.

Peter Sam didn't mind the extra work of bringing passengers and slate to and from Crovan's gate, but Sir Handel did complain, and not afraid to say so.

"Passengers and goods don't mix," he grumbled one morning, "I swear, if those trucks hurt my smart bogie coaches, I'll give them what for!"

"Oh, really?" Peter Sam asked innocently, "You might hurt your passengers as well, and it would give our railway a bad name."

"Peter Sam's right," agreed Rusty, "we should be grateful for all the hard work we're given, Sir Handel."

Sir Handel paid no attention. He could be very stubborn on occasion, and this was no exception. He puffed grumpily away to collect Gertrude and Millicent.

* * *

Sir Handel was not in the best of moods as he puffed down the line. He had to wear a snowplow so he wouldn't get stuck in the snow, and it worsened his mood.

"Stupid stuff that snow is," he grumbled, "I could manage without my wretched plow!"

"That would be a bad idea," said his driver, "I remember that an engine from the North Western Railway thought the same, and he ended up in a snowdrift and got rescued by a tractor."

"So?" asked Sir Handel, "He's bigger than me and could have managed."

"But you're a narrow gauge engine, and could probably stand no chance against the snow," said his driver firmly, "you'll have to put up with it."

Sir Handel just scowled and puffed on, cold and rather cross.

* * *

Sir Handel then arrived at Skarloey station, the last station on the railway. Back then, there was no loop around the lake, and the engines often had to go cab first on the return journey.

Sir Handel was to bring slate trucks from the slate quarry and couple them to Gertrude and Millicent. He was not happy at all, and angrily set off to the slate quarry.

He never liked the trucks, and the trucks didn't like him back. Sir Handel always bumped the trucks, even if they were well-behaved. Peter Sam never bumped trucks unless they misbehaved.

Sir Handel took his anger out on the trucks as he shunted them into place.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" they groaned, "That grumpy old engine is on our tracks!"

"Shut up!" snapped Sir Handel, bumping them again. He got his trucks in line, and he brought them back to Skarloey station. The trucks were coupled to Gertrude and Millicent, and Sir Handel's snowplow was fitted onto his rear bufferbeam, since Sir Handel would run cab first. A few minutes later, the guard's whistle blew, and Sir Handel angrily set off once again.

"We'll teach you!" the trucks jeered, but Sir Handel took no notice.

* * *

The stretch of line between Glennock and Cros-ny-Cuirn was downhill. Above one side of the track was a gorge along the railway line. It could be dangerous when weather was involved, but Sir Handel was so cross he had forgotten.

He chuffed out of Glennock station and over the river bridge. As he neared the gorge, the driver became concerned.

"We better slow down," he told the fireman, "that gorge might not be safe."

"I think you're right," said the fireman, and they began to slow Sir Handel down, a cue for the trucks.

"ON! ON! ON!" they yelled, bumping against Sir Handel's buffers.

"Stop! Stop!" cried Sir Handel. His driver was startled and nearly fell out of the cab, grabbing onto the whistle chain to keep himself from falling. That was a big mistake.

A loud rumble echoed over the valley as Sir Handel screeched along the track.

"Avalanche!" cried Sir Handel. The trucks were also startled and stopped pushing.

The passengers in the coaches looked up in horror, and along with the guard, they quickly evacuated. Sir Handel's crew put out his fire and they ran for safety. Sir Handel could watch in shock as the snow buried him from footplate to cab.

Sir Handel and half of his trucks were buried, while Gertrude, Millicent and the last few trucks were unburied. The guard ran for help while the driver and fireman tended to the passengers for any injuries they might have incurred.

* * *

1997

"...after I was buried," continued Sir Handel, "when Rusty, Peter Sam and the workmen came to rescue me, they noticed something very unusual and funny."

"What is the funny part of an avalanche?" Ivo Hugh was puzzled, "I mean, don't people die in disasters like that?"

"Few people were injured," said Sir Handel, "but otherwise, no casualties on that day. No, it wasn't the passengers getting injured that was funny..." He paused. "Rusty, why don't you tell the rest?"

"I'd be glad to," said Rusty, and the little diesel told the rest of the story.

* * *

1958

Rusty and Peter Sam arrived with the Thin Controller, Ada, Jane, Mabel, Cora, as well as some vans of the workmen's tools. The workmen began to dig away the snowbank Sir Handel was buried under. The heat that was from Sir Handel's cooling boiler had melted some snow which made things easier for the workmen.

The Thin Controller went to check Gertrude and Millicent, and when he opened a door in Gertrude, he got a surprise.

"Mr. Hugh!" he shouted, "You might want to take a look at this!"

"Don't worry, sir," Mr. Hugh shouted back, running to the coaches, "I'm on my way!"

Mr. Hugh looked inside Gertrude and chuckled.

"Look at that!" he exclaimed, "The passengers are drinking cocoa as if nothing had happened!"

Sir Handel's crew explained that since the coaches weren't buried, the passengers were allowed back in for warmth, while the fireman prepared cups of warm cocoa for them.

Speaking of Sir Handel, when the snow was cleared away from him, his cheeks were blue from the cold, and he felt miserable.

"Oh thank goodness!" he cried, "I thought I would be stuck here until spring!"

"Your crew told me everything," said the Thin Controller, "and you should learn to control your temper, especially in wintery conditions!"

"Yes, sir, sorry, sir," said Sir Handel meekly.

"You'll stay in the sheds until you get better," continued the Thin Controller, "and it means more work for Peter Sam and Rusty."

"I wouldn't mind," said Peter Sam, and Rusty agreed. Sir Handel just rolled his eyes.

* * *

1997

"That's a very interesting story," said Ivo Hugh, "it really shows you can never trust trucks."

"Or snow, for that matter," agreed Duncan. Just then, Christopher the works diesel shunted a green and white mound onto a siding. The mound turned out to be Henry, covered in snow and shivering miserably.

"What's happened to him, Christopher?" asked Skarloey.

"Henry ran into a snowy avalanche just before his tunnel while taking a stopping passenger train," Christopher explained, "another engine's taken over, but Henry will be out of service for some time."

"Well, Henry," said Ivo Hugh, "if Sir Handel could survive a snowfall, then a big green engine like you have done the same!"

The little engines chuckled, even Duncan and Sir Handel. Henry just said nothing and sulked, silent as the snow.

* * *

**I know, I know; I won't be updating very frequently, school's in the way which means I can't write stories I want to. Bear with me on this; I'll try and write as often as I can. The rest of this saga, as well as Haunted Henry and Adventurous Little Engines will come in due time.**


	67. Story 19: Ivo Hugh and the Old Coaches

**I deeply apologize for the wait... James789 helped me in writing some of the story, but it was only one part. I waited for a reply, but he never did, so I ended up having to write the rest of it out myself. Hope it was worth the wait.  
**

**Maybe.  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Story 19: Ivo Hugh and the Old Coaches**

**New story by ThomasAngryBirds; additional material by James789**

The snow melted a couple of months later, and spring bloomed across the Skarloey Railway. The engines were working hard, particularly Duncan who had recovered from his snow ordeal.

Although Ivo Hugh worked hard too, he felt a little left out in taking passengers. He was on goods duty right now, and he was still a new engine. Of course, Sir Handel and Fred took advantage of this.

"The Thin Controller thinks you'll mess up and give the railway a bad name," said Fred tauntingly.

"He's most likely to bump the passengers about for all I know," snorted Sir Handel.

"Oh, yeah?" said Duncan, "If I recall, you're too reckless whenever ya take passengers, and we know what you're like with those 'cattle trucks', right?"

"Speak for yourself," retorted Sir Handel, "you came off the rails on a bad bit during your early days, and you stalled deliberately on the viaduct."

Duncan just scowled angrily, but Skarloey butted in before any further arguments could ensure.

"That's enough, Sir Handel," he said firmly, "at least young Ivo Hugh isn't reckless enough to smash trucks around."

"It would never suit his grace to make fun of younger ones because of something you did that he hadn't yet," Duke agreed firmly.

"I know you'll do all right," Skarloey said kindly to Ivo Hugh. The young side tank engine heard everything from the siding he was resting in.

"If you want my advice," continued Skarloey, "just take care with the coaches, puff smoothly as you can."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Ivo Hugh, "if only I could..."

"And you shall," said a voice. It was the Thin Controller.

"Ivo Hugh, your work with goods trains was very good," he said, "and I think it's time you can start taking passengers."

"Really? Oh, thank you, sir! I won't let you down," said Ivo Hugh happily. Sir Handel and Fred just scoffed while the others cheered Ivo Hugh.

* * *

The next morning, Ivo Hugh was getting ready for the first train of the day. He knew he had to keep calm and composure, according to what Skarloey said.

He puffed toward the carriage sheds, onto the line where Agnes, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy and Beatrice were. Ivo Hugh knew that Sir Handel was always rude to the old coaches, and he didn't want to make the same mistake Sir Handel would do.

"Good morning, dear coaches," Ivo Hugh said politely as he could, "I'm taking you out today."

"Are you the new engine, Ivo Hugh?" asked Ruth.

"Yes I am," said Ivo Hugh proudly.

"Don't trust him," said Agnes in her usual pompous way, "be on your guard!"

"Our guard's just come," giggled Beatrice.

"How can you be on your guard?" Ivo Hugh asked, "No offense, but you're bigger than him."

"It's an expression," said Lucy, "it means to be vigilant, like our Agnes is."

"He could try any tricks," said Agnes firmly, "don't be fooled by a compliment from him!"

Ivo Hugh ignored Agnes as he smoothly buffered up to the coaches. "For a first time," said his driver, "you know how to treat coaches properly, unlike Sir Handel."

Ivo Hugh felt pleased. So far, nothing had gone wrong.

* * *

Soon Ivo Hugh brought the coaches to the platform as Gordon pulled in with the Wild Nor'Wester. Ivo Hugh waited patiently as the passengers boarded the old coaches, and looked around the station to keep himself occupied. Then Ivo Hugh's guard blew his whistle and waved his green flag, which meant it was time for the train to leave.

Ivo Hugh let off steam and blew his whistle, and smoothly and carefully, he pulled away to Cros-ny-Cuirn. The coaches were pleased with his kindness, except, of course, Agnes.

* * *

Near Cros-ny-Cuirn, the first station on Ivo Hugh's journey, there is a large old and dead and tree. It had been in need of bringing down for years, but had been ignored due to other pressing projects. A recent spring shower a few days back had made the branches heavy, and one particular branch was now hanging over the line.

Ivo Hugh puffed along the line feeling cheerful and confident.

"Nothing's gone wrong," he told himself, "maybe I can handle it."

But he spoken too soon. He neared the tree, when all of a sudden, he gave a big blast of steam from his funnel! The resulting blast knocked the branch loose, and it broke and fell down, hitting Ivo Hugh on his cab!

"Ouch!" he wailed, "What was that?!"

His driver was startled by the impact of the branch against the cab, and he brought the train to a sudden stop. The coaches bumped against each other, which got Agnes cross!

"I knew we couldn't trust him!" she called out to the coaches, "Hold him back!"

"I heard him cry out in pain!" protested Lucy, "Ivo Hugh must have had a reason to stop!"

The driver went to tell the guard whilst the fireman inspected the damage. No one had been hurt, but the branch had made a rather large dent in Ivo Hugh's cab. After the driver returned, the crew determined it was safe to continue on.

"We can't keep the line held up any longer, I'm afraid," said the driver, "sorry, Ivo."

"I know," sighed Ivo Hugh, "but what will the Thin Controller say? I think he won't be pleased with me..."

At last, they reached Cros-ny-Cuirn without further mishap. The passengers complained about being badly bumped and shaken by the sudden stop. Ivo Hugh felt embarrassed, even though he couldn't have helped the accident. The passengers boarded the train, and Ivo Hugh set off once more for Glennock.

* * *

The rest of the journey to Skarloey station went without further mishap. Ivo Hugh managed to make up for lost time, despite the damage he suffered. Agnes thought Ivo Hugh bumped her and the other coaches deliberately, and wanted to teach him a lesson.

"We'll teach him not to mess with us on the downward journey," she told the others.

"Think of the passengers!" protested Lucy, "If you bump him and us, then the railway will be given a bad name!" But Agnes didn't listen.

A loop-line around the lake from Skarloey to Rheneas was built in 1965 to commemorate the centenary of the railway, officially opened by the Duke of Sodor. This meant Lakeside station would be skipped for the downward journey.

* * *

After Ivo Hugh left Rheneas station, he started to calm himself down as he crossed the viaduct where Duncan once stalled.

"I can still prove myself today," he told himself, "no damage to my cab is going to slow me down, and I hope nothing goes wrong again."

But he spoken too soon.

* * *

Ivo Hugh and the coaches were now coasting down the hill towards Cros-ny-Cuirn. Ivo Hugh went slowly as he could downwards to avoid giving the passengers a rough ride. Then he heard a whistle in the distance.

"That must be Duncan!" cried the driver, "And he's going too fast towards us!"

Sure enough, the red Andrew Barclay well tank was taking a goods to Crovan's Gate, and the trucks were up to their usual tricks.

"Get out of my way!" wailed Duncan. His brakes were on, but the trucks kept surging against him towards the train.

"Oh, bother!" Ivo Hugh groaned, and he sped up fast as he could to get away from the runaway goods train. Agnes saw the terrified look on Duncan's face, and helped in keeping the passengers out of harm's way. The station was nearing, and Ivo Hugh blew his whistle to attract attention.

A porter heard the whistle, and ran to the points as Ivo Hugh crossed them, and the young side tank engine slowed down at the platform. The porter quickly changed the points, and Duncan swerved to the right, completely missing Ivo Hugh's train. He managed to keep the trucks under control and his train came to a complete stop.

The silence was amazing. It was a few moments before Ivo Hugh spoke up.

"That was a close shave," he gasped. The old coaches, even Agnes, agreed with him.

"Th-thank you, Ivo Hugh," Agnes said, "you saved an old coach from a terrible accident."

"You should be proud of yourself," the other coaches agreed. Ivo Hugh managed a weak smile, but then worried about what the Thin Controller would say.

* * *

At Crovan's Gate, the Thin Controller was waiting anxiously for Ivo Hugh and Duncan to arrive. Henry was waiting with his stopping passenger train to Barrow-in-Furness.

"I hope they're all right," said the Thin Controller, but after he said that, Duncan arrived first with his goods train. Then a few minutes later, Ivo Hugh arrived with Agnes, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy and Beatrice.

_Oh dear,_ thought Ivo Hugh, _the Thin Controller will be cross at me, I'm sure._

But the Thin Controller was smiling.

"I've heard about what happened," he said, "and I'm glad you're both all right, and nobody had been injured. You're not to blame for the runaway, Duncan, and I'm pleased that you managed to keep the trucks under control preventing an accident."

"Thank you, sir," Duncan smiled. The Thin Controller turned to Ivo Hugh.

"I-I'm sorry if I caused a few delays with my train," he said nervously, but the Thin Controller chuckled.

"You couldn't help it when you ran into that branch," he said, "not to worry, we'll have that damage repaired at the works. That's all water under the bridge. I'm pleased with you for making sure your passengers had a comfortable journey, and for saving many lives in danger. For that, when your cab is repaired, you'll have a new coat of paint."

The passengers heading to Henry's train cheered for the young tank engine. Ivo Hugh just smiled, and after the day's work was done, Ivo Hugh brought Agnes, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy and Beatrice to the carriage sheds before going to have his cab repaired.

"Wait a moment," said Agnes, "could I speak to you."

"Sure, I guess," said Ivo Hugh.

"I'm sorry that I judged you," said Agnes, looking at her buffers, "I didn't you that you gotten damage and thought you bumped me. You're fine for a young engine, and I hope we can work together again at some time."

"I'm sure we will," smiled Ivo Hugh, "and I accept your apology. We might work again one day." After he left to the works, Agnes was left with much to think about.

* * *

A week later, Ivo Hugh returned to the sheds with his cab looking good as new, and his new coat of paint shining in the sun. The other engines praised him for his heroic actions, even Sir Handel.

"I guess you weren't that bumpy after all," Sir Handel admitted.

"I don't believe it; a compliment from Sir Handel," said Rusty, and everyone chuckled, except Ivo Hugh, who just smiled again.

* * *

**I'm uploading the other three stories of the Ivo Hugh saga at once, so go and read the others. Right now!**


	68. Remake 42: The Old Warrior

**Another season 5 remake kicks off.  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 42: The Old Warrior**

**Based on "Toby's Discovery" by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton**

Since Ivo Hugh had been launched into service, the Thin Controller had plans to restore the original railway that ran between Balladwail and Ward Fell in the early nineteenth century. He wanted to expand the goods service of the Skarloey Railway, and figured that the quarry line would be a good idea, as indeed it was.

Not long after Ivo Hugh was allowed to pull passenger trains despite his near-disastrous first attempt, and that the Thin Controller needed most of his engines to help work on the restoration project, the buses would do passenger runs from Crovan's Gate to Skarloey station. All the engines were excited about the project, except, of course, Sir Handel.

"I just don't see why this project is important," Sir Handel snorted, "all that it's doing is wasting our time."

"This line has importance to the history of the railway," said Skarloey firmly, "there was a most significant event nearly fifty years before, a few years before you came, Sir Handel."

"Well it must have been significant," said Sir Handel sarcastically, "I'm sure it's only worthy for the history books!" He steamed pompously away. Skarloey sighed to himself.

"There's things about Sir Handel that won't change," he said to himself. Ivo Hugh heard everything from a siding where he was taking on water, and wondered what that "most significant event nearly fifty years before" was.

"I'll ask him when the day's work is done," he told himself, and once his tanks were full, he puffed away to collect his trucks.

* * *

The day's work was done, and Ivo Hugh arrived at the sheds for a good night's rest. Skarloey and Rheneas were already at the sheds, and the other engines were busy. Ivo Hugh used this to his advantage.

"Skarloey?" he asked, "What happened on the old line fifty years ago?"

Skarloey wasn't sure what Ivo Hugh meant. "What are you talking about?"

"You said there was a significant event that happened at the old quarry, didn't you?" Ivo Hugh asked, hoping Skarloey would understand what he meant.

"Oh, yes, there was," said Skarloey, "it happened long before you were drawn or thought of, Ivo Hugh. Before Sir Handel and Peter Sam came, we had an engine who worked primarily from Balladwail to the slate quarry and back to Crovan's Gate, Bertram, the Old Warrior."

"Why was he the Old Warrior?"

"Because he was considered to be incredibly brave and willing to do any job," replied Rheneas, "Bertram was number four, and he was a 0-4-0 saddle tank/tender engine in a similiar design to Duke, only his paint was a darker brown."

"Balladwail Quarry was an important part of the Railway," said Skarloey, "Bertram would pull trucks from there, and then bring them to the slate quarry. Then he would take them to Crovan's Gate for the North Western Railway. It all happened until 1947, two years after the war."

"What did happen?" asked Ivo Hugh.

"There was an avalanche," said Rheneas gravely, "Skarloey and I got away safely, but Bertram was trapped there, and we couldn't save him or the workmen on the other side. This caused a financial crisis for the railway, and the employees were reduced to only the Thin Controller and Mr. Hugh. But in 1950, I managed to save the railway from closing, which you already know, and it led to Sir Handel and Peter Sam arriving and to me having a long overdue overhaul."

"Could Bertram still be there at Balladwail?" asked Ivo Hugh.

"Who knows?" said Skarloey, "it's been fifty years, and he might have been crushed by the rocks, or worse..."

The sheds were silent and Ivo Hugh decided not to push the subject anymore, and the three engines went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the Thin Controller came to see the engines with important news.

"We have finished the line between the slate quarry and Cros-ny-Cuirn," he said, "now we can work on the line between there and Balladwail."

The engines whistled and tooted with excitement. Ivo Hugh whistled too, but the story of Bertram was on his mind all day. He got distracted too, and he carelessly bumped the trucks.

"OW! OW! OW!" they cried, "Watch it!"

"Sorry," groaned Ivo Hugh, "my mind's in the clouds, whatever it means."

Despite Sir Handel's complaining and Ivo Hugh's distractions, the restoration project was going smoothly, and they soon neared Balladwail.

However, there was a rock slide blocking the tracks to the quarry, and they needed to be moved in order to restore the quarry to working order. The Thin Controller decided that the engines would bring empty trucks there and take them back to Crovan's Gate so Donald and Douglas would take the rocks to be used for more useful things like statues and gravel. It was a process that took only a few days, but eventually, the rock slide was cleared.

* * *

"It's been a very long time since we last been there," said Skarloey to Rheneas.

"I'm with you there," agreed Rheneas, "now the others can have a chance to see Balladwail quarry for themselves."

"The sooner this project is done with, the better," grumbled Sir Handel. The others rolled their eyes. Ivo Hugh got more curious about what happened to Bertram.

"He wasn't buried under the rock slide," he said to himself, "so he must be somewhere around the quarry..."

"Who's he?" asked Fred. Ivo Hugh looked at the cabless diesel and tried to lie his way out of it.

"Erm, it's nobody." Ivo Hugh tried to make it convincing, but Fred wasn't convinced.

"What is it?" asked Fred, "Some ghost? An old person? Spit it out."

"It's none of your business!" Ivo Hugh snapped, trying to avoid the subject further.

"Is it Bertram the Old Warrior?" Skarloey asked. The other engines (except Rheneas and Ivo Hugh) looked at the old engine in surprise.

"Who is this Bertram?" asked Duncan. Skarloey explained about what he and Rheneas told Ivo Hugh several nights ago.

"You're finding an old, forgotten engine?" Fred teased Ivo Hugh, "He's probably best as a museum piece!" And he burst into laughter.

"But any engine can dream about making a discovery!" protested Ivo Hugh, but the others didn't take much notice of him, for they were glaring crossly at Fred. Skarloey, Rheneas, Rusty and Duke knew that Fred had no right to put others down just for their hopes and dreams.

"It would never suit his grace," said Duke firmly. Fred just sulked and Ivo Hugh looked at the tracks sadly.

"That's understandable," said Rheneas kindly, "he could be there, just waiting to be restored to working order."

"You think so?" asked Ivo Hugh.

"I'm very sure he might be," said Rheneas. Ivo Hugh felt a bit better after that. What was most surprising was that Duke hadn't said much after the mention of Bertram, but the engines didn't take much notice of that.

* * *

The following evening, the Thin Controller needed an engine to look around Balladwail Quarry to see if they could find anything of good use. Ivo Hugh volunteered, so the young engine set off to Cros-ny-Cuirn to switch onto the line leading to the quarry. With him were Agnes, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy and Beatrice, and they were carrying workmen.

"We did a fine job with the new tracks," Ivo Hugh said as he puffed on, "this project may be worthwhile after all." He wondered what he could find at Balladwail Quarry. Ivo Hugh figured he could find old trucks or abandoned buildings, or maybe even Bertram.

Ivo Hugh arrived at the entrance to Balladwail Quarry. He felt rather nervous. The old tracks were still in place even after fifty years, but they looked quite overgrown and rusty. The mist had rolled in, making the quarry look quite spooky.

"What's wrong, Ivo?" asked his driver.

Ivo Hugh explained to his driver about Bertram.

"That's understandable," chuckled his driver, "it wouldn't hurt to try and find him after all."

"But how do we find him amongst old sidings?" asked Ivo Hugh.

"We'll find him, so don't worry," replied his driver, but Ivo Hugh did worry. As the workmen left to inspect a nearby building, they heard a wheezing sound. Ivo Hugh was now scared out of his frames!

"IT'S A GHOST!" he shrieked.

"What ghost?" asked a workman.

"It must be the ghost of Bertram the Old Warrior!" wailed Ivo Hugh, "He might come and hunt me down!"

"Don't be daft," said the driver, then spoke to the workmen, "while the fireman looks for our ghost, is it all right if we left you here?"

"That's fine with us," the workmen replied. Ivo Hugh felt like running away, but he couldn't without his driver. Then the fireman came back after what felt like ages.

"The Old Warrior would like to meet you, Ivo Hugh," he said.

"Can't it wait until morning?" Ivo Hugh squeaked.

"Ghosts don't work day shifts," said the driver, "don't worry, I'm sure he won't bite." Reluctantly, Ivo Hugh puffed slowly forwards into the quarry.

* * *

Ivo Hugh and his crew came across an old shed, and Ivo Hugh got quite a shock!

"Bust my buffers!" he exclaimed. There in front of him was a tender engine very much like Duke, but his paint was a darker brown, and he had nameplates which read "Bertram" on both sides of his saddle tanks.

"There's your ghost, Ivo Hugh," said his fireman, "it's the Old Warrior, Bertram!"

"So you're Ivo Hugh, I see," said Bertram, "nice to meet you."

"N-nice to meet you," Ivo Hugh stammered, "do you know Skarloey and Rheneas?"

"Skarloey and Rheneas?" asked Bertram, "Why, yes I do! I hadn't seen them since 1947!"

"How did you survive?" asked Ivo Hugh.

"After the quarry was cut off," explained Bertram, "I worked here for a few more years until my boiler was close to wearing out in 1951. I was sheeted up and thought I would never run again. Then fifteen years ago in 1982, some people rediscovered me, and they gave me an overhaul with copies of the original plans used to build me and my brothers and sisters. My boiler was fitted two months ago, and I was just completed last night, when they were about to give me my official tests when we heard you scream."

"Sorry about that," Ivo Hugh blushed, "I thought you were a ghost."

"I'm not," laughed Bertram, "I'm working as your siderods and whistle."

"Can we bring you all to the sheds?" Ivo Hugh asked Bertram's crew.

"I don't see why not," said Bertram's driver, "we'll also bring our friends, because they helped to restore Bertram."

* * *

Soon Ivo Hugh brought the workmen and Bertram's friends home in Agnes, Ruth, Jemima and Lucy, while Bertram and his crew followed with some old trucks the workmen found earlier.

"It feels good to run after many years," smiled Bertram. They arrived at Crovan's Gate just as dawn was breaking and they stopped outside the sheds.

"Wait here," said Ivo Hugh, and after the workmen and Bertram's friends got out, he shunted the old coaches into the carriage sheds, who had fallen asleep. Then Ivo Hugh led Bertram to the sheds where the other engines were sleeping.

Sir Handel was first to awake, and when he saw Bertram, his eyes popped wide in shock. Bertram gave a smile and said hello. Sir Handel was petrified!

"Who in the name of Kerr Stuart are you?!" he screamed.

"This is Bertram," said Ivo Hugh proudly, "I found him at Balladwail Quarry."

"Bertram?" Duke had woken up and was surprised to see Bertram.

"Duke!" exclaimed Bertram, "My dear brother, has it been so long!"

"It's been over a century since we last saw each other in 1887!" chuckled Duke.

"He's your brother?" gasped Sir Handel. In all the years he and Peter Sam had known Duke, he never mentioned a brother to them.

"He is," agreed Duke, "he was the original number two for the Mid-Sodor Railway until he broke down, and he was bought by the Skarloey Railway."

"That explains why you were quiet..." Sir Handel muttered to himself. Skarloey and Rheneas woke up and were surprised to see Bertram for their own eyes after fifty years. Then the Thin Controller arrived.

"What's all this about?" he asked sternly, then he looked at Bertram and gasped. "Are you...?"

"The Old Warrior? Yes, I am," smiled Bertram, "you must be the son of the previous Thin Controller, Mr. Peter Sam."

"I am indeed," said the current Thin Controller, "when my father retired, I took his mantle. How did you...?" Bertram smiled and explained everything.

The Thin Controller turned to Ivo Hugh and smiled.

"I am very pleased with you, Ivo Hugh," he smiled, "you have found a part of the Skarloey Railway's history. Bertram shall have a new coat of paint, for we need an engine to run the Balladwail Quarry." Ivo Hugh smiled big, and so did Bertram.

"So the project wasn't a waster of time after all, eh, Sir Handel?" joked Duke. The others chuckled while Sir Handel just said nothing.

* * *

**Same old Sir Handel, am I right? Just three more episodes of season 5 to be remade.**


	69. Story 20: The Odyssey of Number 7

**At last, the final part of the Ivo Hugh saga is here! Again, apologizes for the big delay.  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Story 20: The Odyssey of Number 7**

**New story by ThomasAngryBirds**

Bertram was taken to the Steamworks to be inspected to make sure that he was in fine working condition. His friends had done a good job repairing him without mistake, according to what the foreman said.

"That is good news, sir," smiled Bertram.

"You'll be given buffers and a new coat of paint," added the foreman, "would you like Skarloey red with blue lining?"

"I'd like that very much," grinned Bertram.

Soon Bertram was given buffers and his new coat of traditional Skarloey red with blue lining. Bertram's name was painted on his sides on yellow, and he was given a yellow number ten in a black circle, since four was taken by Peter Sam after Bertram was cut off from the Skarloey Railway.

The Balladwail Quarry was restored to working order during Bertram's overhaul, and two weeks later, it was the day of the grand reopening, as well as Bertram entering Skarloey Railway service once more. The engines greeted him warmly, even Sir Handel after his spook upon meeting him.

Bertram worked hard every day, bringing trucks from the slate quarry to Balladwail and back, and sometimes helping with passenger trains if passenger traffic was heavy. The others told Bertram everything from Rheneas saving the railway to Ivo Hugh entering service. Bertram was surprised by how much history he missed, but was glad the railway was still running even after the quarry was cut off for fifty years.

Ivo Hugh was glad for his new friend, but he still had much on his mind...

* * *

"I don't understand," Ivo Hugh puffed one night in the sheds. The day's work was done, and the engines were about to settle in for the night.

"You never do," teased Fred, "what with being young and all..."

"I just don't know why I'm freshly built with the number seven," Ivo Hugh said, "and yet Duke, Fred, and Bertram, who are older than me, are eight, nine, and ten, respectively."

Skarloey looked at the young engine, and he knew what Ivo Hugh meant.

"It's a long story," said Skarloey, catching Ivo Hugh's attention, "between 1959 and 1965, it was the six of us; me, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty and Duncan. Duke wasn't rediscovered yet, and it was not long after the centenary of the railway, and me and Rheneas ourselves. With the funds raised, the Thin Controller bought the original number seven."

"Tell me more," said Ivo Hugh anxiously. Fred, having arrived himself in 1989, also wanted to know more about the original number seven. So Skarloey continued his story...

* * *

1965

"I've some very exciting news," said the Thin Controller one morning, "after the success of our railway's centenary, I've managed more than enough money to purchase another engine. He was from the Sodor Aluminum Company at Peel Godred, and had been withdrawn for some time."

Sir Handel and Peter Sam were anxious to know who it was. When the Mid-Sodor Railway closed in 1947, when they were Falcon and Stuart at the time, they worked at Peel Godred for an expansion project, and were sheeted when completed in 1950, until they were purchased for fifty pounds total and given new names.

The little engines heard a whistle as Douglas shunted a flatbed with a small tank engine onto a siding, which the little engines can shunt others onto the flatbed and taken by one of the bigger engines to the works at Crovan's Gate. Back then, it wasn't named the Steamworks.

The tank engine, although small, was rather large. He had two leading wheels, six driving wheels, and two trailing wheels. His paint was gray and black lining, he had a tall gold dome, no buffers, and nameplates on both sides reading "Freddie". Rusty pulled Freddie off the flatbed so Freddie could see the other engines.

Sir Handel and Peter Sam were excited to see Freddie.

"Freddie!" exclaimed Peter Sam, "How good it is to see you!"

"Long time, no see," added Sir Handel.

Freddie looked at them with a puzzled look. "Do I know you two?" he asked, "I remember two engines that looked like you, a blue one named Falcon and a green one named Stuart."

"We were Falcon and Stuart," said Sir Handel, "I was Falcon, and I go by Sir Handel now."

"I used to be Stuart, and now I'm Peter Sam," said Peter Sam.

"Oh!" said Freddie, chuckling, "That makes sense to me. I didn't recognize you for a moment."

"It's all right," said Peter Sam.

"So who are the others?" asked Freddie, "I'm Freddie, by the way."

"I'm Skarloey, and this is my brother Rheneas," said Skarloey.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Rheneas, "and if you ask why we're brothers, we were built at the same works."

"I get it," said Freddie.

"My name's Rusty," said Rusty, "I do maintenance work around the railway."

"And I'm Duncan," said the Scottish well tank, "I'm a more recent member around here."

"Nice to meet you all," said Freddie. The Thin Controller cleared his throat.

"Freddie," he said, "for your first job, you'll be taking trucks from the slate quarry at Skarloey, and back to here at Crovan's Gate."

Freddie was puzzled. "Isn't Skarloey already here?" he asked.

Skarloey chuckled. "He means the station at Skarloey, not me," he said, "I was named after the station and railway. My name comes from the ancient Sudric language meaning 'lake in the woods'."

"Oh, I see," said Freddie, "it'll take me a while to get used to being around here."

* * *

1997

"...and it did too," continued Skarloey, "however, he gotten trucks from the slate quarry to Crovan's Gate without trouble. Being from the Aluminum Company, Freddie had no trouble with trucks at all, and became our primary goods engine. Since he did well, Freddie was given buffers like the rest of us at the time, painted in traditional Skarloey red with blue lining, and was given the number seven."

"And then Duke was rediscovered, right?" asked Ivo Hugh.

"Right you are, youngster!" chuckled Duke, "They gave me a thorough overhaul, as I had been in that shed for at least twenty years. When I came back into service in 1983, I was given a new coat of my old livery, to remind me of the Mid-Sodor Railway, and they gave me the number eight after Freddie."

"And I went off to the Talyllyn Railway," said Sir Handel, "I had a lot of adventures there, like wearing an eyepatch when I collided with a tree at Nant Gwernol. I pulled a wedding train as well."

"Very interesting stories," said Ivo Hugh, "but I wonder; what happened to Freddie? Why isn't he in service today?"

"It was in 1989," said Skarloey gravely, "not long after Fred became our number 9, and just before Peter Sam left for the Talyllyn Railway, Freddie had been involved in a terrible accident..."

* * *

1989

"Come on, old boy," said Freddie's driver that morning, "time to go to work."

Freddie yawned and opened his eyes sleepily. "Another goods, is it?" he asked.

"That it is," said his driver, "we're taking trucks to the slate quarry, and then taking a mixed goods from Skarloey to Crovan's Gate."

Freddie smiled, and by now, he knew the engine Skarloey and the station Skarloey were different. If they said to work with for meet with Skarloey, they meant the engine. If they were to bring a train to Skarloey, they meant the station.

"I like keeping busy every day on the railway," Freddi said to his driver.

"You might want to be careful, Freddie," warned Skarloey, "some trucks can be worse than others, if you get my meaning."

"Don't worry, Skarloey," said Freddie, "I'll be careful with the trucks. They hadn't given me bother for years, but I see what you mean."

"That's good to hear," smiled Skarloey, and Freddie puffed off to shunt his trucks. As he did so, Skarloey couldn't help feeling that something could go wrong.

* * *

Freddie arrived with his trucks to the slate quarry and made good time. There was Fred shunting trucks to the incline, where Peter Sam had his accident years ago.

"Good morning, Fred," called Freddie.

"What's good about it?" grumbled Fred, "I'm here, shunting those trucks and they're mocking me!"

"Slow poke! Slow poke!" the trucks jeered. Freddie rolled his eyes; like he was now, Fred proved he could be quite lazy at times. The trucks' taunting had truth in it that Fred could only go up to nine miles per hour, a very slow speed.

"Don't let them get to you," said Freddie wisely, "if you ignore them, they'll get bored eventually."

"But you handle those trucks without trouble," retorted Fred. Freddie decided to say no more and collect his goods train waiting for him at Skarloey station.

* * *

After Freddie left Skarloey station, the trucks behind him were feeling quite rough. Freddie's train consisted of seven open slate trucks, five closed goods vans, two gunpowder wagons, and a brakevan.

Because of their explosive load, gunpowder wagons were normally at the middle of a goods train so explosion was less likely. If a diesel were pulling them, then there was no chance for catastrophe, as long as that engine took care with them.

Freddie was taking extra care with his train. He knew there was gunpowder aboard his train, and one wrong move could spell explosive disaster. The trucks were bored and wanted to take it out on someone. Their engine was Freddie, and decided to play tricks on him, but that would be a mistake.

* * *

Freddie puffed through the tunnel where Peter Sam lost his funnel because of an icicle. The trucks played their tricks.

"GO ON! GO ON! GO ON!" they yelled, surging against Freddie's buffers, knocking his driver off the footplate.

"Oh!" cried Freddie, "Help! I can't stop!"

"I'm in your cab!" exclaimed the fireman. He reduced the fire, and tried to apply the brakes, but they wouldn't work!

"The brakes have failed!" cried the fireman, "If something bad happens to the gunpowder, we're done for!"

"Stop, please!" cried Freddie, but the trucks ignored his protests and kept surging him towards Glennock station. Outside the station was a bad bit at the curve.

Suddenly, Freddie flew off the tracks and down the valley below, where the trucks piled up behind him. Gunpowder spilled, which led to disaster...

* * *

1997

The engines were silent, and Ivo Hugh stared in shock.

"Wh-what happened to Freddie?" he asked.

"He was badly damaged when we rescued him," said Skarloey gravely, "his cab took the brunt of the damage, and the workmen discovered his fireman's body and took it away. We were down two engines as Duncan was having an overhaul at the time, and they used parts of another engine from the Andrew Barclay Sons and Company works to repair him."

"Was Freddie scrapped?" Ivo Hugh asked, which made some of the engines shiver.

"I don't know what happened to him," said Skarloey, "he's been out of service for eight years at least."

There was silence once again. Then Rheneas spoke up.

"Peter Sam became our representative for the Talyllyn Railway shortly after Christmas 1989," he said, "and during his visit, around 1991, some workmen from Crovan's Gate arrived to see their new engine Tom Rolt, your brother."

"My brother?" Ivo Hugh was surprised at what he heard.

"The Talyllyn Railway gave copies of the plans used to built Tom Rolt," explained Rheneas, "and that led to the building of our new number seven..."

"Which is me," finished Ivo Hugh, in absolute surprise.

"It took five years for you to be built," said Skarloey, "particularly before you were completed, Peter Sam was loaned to help with the extra workload, leading to a certain number three knocking out his firebars on purpose..." He looked at Sir Handel, who just scowled and sulked.

"The workmen looked over Tom Rolt's trials while you were built," said Skarloey, "and so you're one of the family."

Ivo Hugh was surprised at what the engines told him. He never knew about the history of the railway's number seven until now. Then the Thin Controller arrived at the sheds.

"I've some important news," he said, "an old friend of ours as recently been restored after several years of disuse, and Christopher will be bringing him here before taking him to Vicarstown."

The engines were puzzled at first, then they heard a horn as Christopher pulled in with a narrow gauge tank engine in tow. It had a 2-6-2 wheel arrangement, and a nameplate which read...

"Freddie?"

"It's me, chaps," Freddie smiled, "it's good to see the old gang again."

"Not quite," said Sir Handel, "Peter Sam's at the Talyllyn Railway, and we've a new engine, Ivo Hugh."

Freddie looked at the younger number seven, who went red with shyness.

"I've heard you've had some adventures during me rebuild," said Freddie.

"We did," said Skarloey, "how did you manage to get restored?"

"That's simple, Skarloey," said the Thin Controller, "the Sodor Locomotive Museum needed a narrow gauge engine as an attraction, and Freddie wasn't scrapped after the accident; he was put onto a siding at the Steamworks awaiting repairs. We gotten enough money to restore him as a demonstration engine."

"So we won't be seeing him again?" asked Ivo Hugh sadly.

"You might see me if I'm needed," smiled Freddie, "I've never felt better in years, and I'm sure you'll wear that number seven with pride."

"Thank you," said Ivo Hugh sheepishly. Christopher tooted his horn, and the engines all said goodbye and good luck to Freddie. Although the engines didn't see Freddie very often, they're sure he is happy to be at the Sodor Locomotive Museum as a running engine.

As for Ivo Hugh and the other Skarloey engines, there's many more stories about them waiting to be told, but I'm quite sure Ivo Hugh is happy to be really useful, and will do so for years to come. Don't you agree with me?

* * *

**And that is the end of another saga.**

**I think it's time I talked a little bit about the saga as whole. In my RWS, Freddie used to be number 7 for the Skarloey Railway, explaining why Duke is number 8 and Fred 9. In the TV series, Freddie was utilized and not Ivo Hugh. It somewhat makes sense to me since New Little Engine was never televised, although it may have been used for season 5 at least. Bertram had little development from his one non-speaking role in Toby's Discovery, so I redeveloped him to being Duke's brother, because of the same basis they have, and Bertram has worked on the Mid-Sodor and Skarloey Railways, both before Sir Handel and Peter Sam. Proteus is also used in similiar fashion, which I'll get to later.**

**Just so you know, I did do my rewrites of Haunted Henry and Duncan Gets Spooked (finally!) and I will upload them on October 30, the day before Halloween. Now you don't have to review to upload them, cause it isn't worth it. But when I DO upload them, it WILL be worth it in the end.  
**


	70. Remake 43: Haunted Henry

**At last, a remake I wanted to do is finally here! Coming up with it was tricky, but I'm glad with how this came out. This is the 24th season 5 rewrite I've done yet. About Phantom of the S&M, the story will continue, I just don't know when, but it probably won't resume in October 2013! :P  
**

**All right, read on, my friends.  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 43: Haunted Henry**

**Based on the same story by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton**

The summer of 2011 had been very busy for the engines on Sodor. The Thin Clergyman's centenary celebrations had been successful, and the engines were working harder than ever. September came and went, and soon October rolled in. On October 31, that day was Halloween.

Halloween is a popular holiday where children dress up in costumes, like witches, zombies, mummies, devils, lions, robots, and ghosts. They also go trick-or-treating at houses for candy, and houses, trees, house yards, and even the stations were decorated for the occasion.

Henry was at the Steamworks undergoing his inspections. His firebars had collapsed a week ago between Kildane and Kellsthrope Road, and he had to be taken by Arthur to the Steamworks.

Henry wasn't lonely, for he had the company of Victor and the Steamworks' diesels, Den, Dart, and Christopher, as well as the young crew, Maggie, Edna, Geoff and Carl. Henry and Carl were great friends, since Carl's father, Mr. Arkwright, was Henry's driver.

"Not to fear, Henry," said Carl, who was working underneath Henry's firebox, "just a few more notches, and you'll be back to working order in no time."

"That's a relief," grunted Henry, "but I'm sure Gordon won't let me hear the last of this." He remembered Gordon's firebars dropping on the hill, but Gordon managed to triumph in the end and had to be helped by BoCo to Barrow-in-Furness.

"It's an incident that could happen to any steam engine," said Maggie, looking over the controls to make sure they were connected properly, "but for a diesel... well, I'm not sure what could collapse from them."

Once Henry's firebars were in place, his tests were done to make sure Henry was repaired properly, and they went without a hitch. Then Carl's dad came along to see how Henry was doing.

"He's in working order once more, Mr. Arkwright," said Maggie.

"That's a good thing too," said Henry's driver, "because Sir Topham Hatt wants Henry to bring a goods from Barrow-in-Furness to Peel Godred. The electric engines will be out of service for some time due to a power outage."

"Would it be all right if I rode with you and Henry tonight?" asked Carl.

"Sure, why not?" smiled his father. He and the fireman got Henry ready, Carl climbed in, and Henry blew his whistle, setting off to Crovan's Gate to turn around so he could puff to Barrow-in-Furness.

* * *

Henry arrived at Barrow-in-Furness an hour later. Pip and Emma, the high speed diesels, were taking their last passengers from here to Tidmouth.

"Good evening, Henry," said Emma politely.

"Evening, twins," replied Henry, "I'm here to bring the goods intended for Peel Godred."

"That diesel shunting your train complained about us being friends with you steam engines," said Pip, "but we told him that steam is important along with diesel."

"Oh, will those other railway diesels ever learn?" chuckled Henry, "Steam will never vanish on Sodor, not if the Fat Controller has anything to say about it."

Pip and Emma agreed, and soon, Henry was coupled up to his goods train. Pip and Emma's guard blew the whistle, and the high speed diesels set off for Tidmouth, Emma leading the way. They tooted their horns to Henry as they departed. Minutes later, Henry's guard blew the whistle and waved his green flag.

"Next stop, Peel Godred," said Henry, as he set off in the moonlit night.

* * *

As Henry puffed out of his tunnel, the mist rolled in. Henry's lamps shone brightly, but even then, he felt rather nervous.

He stopped before Kildane station so he could be switched onto the branchline. The tracks were strong enough to hold his weight, so Henry could have no trouble going on the branchline.

Henry puffed along the branchline at a speed of thirty-five miles per hour, which was safe enough to run on. Then Henry spotted an amber lamp hanging on a tree just before Abbey station.

"What's that?" he cried. His driver noticed too, and he brought the train to a gentle stop.

"It's an amber lamp," said Carl, "I think we must proceed with caution."

"You're right," said his father, "who's there?" he called, but no one answered. Henry gulped, and nervously, he puffed on slowly forwards.

* * *

Henry came to a stop at Abbey station. The station was very quiet, except for a few wild mice running along the platform. No lights were on at the station, which made Henry feel like he was on an abandoned railway line.

"Why are the lights off?" asked Carl, "Surely they would be on even during the night hours?"

"I don't understand it either," said Henry's fireman, "what do you think, Ted?"

"It is very strange, Kyle," said Henry's driver, "wait, what's that?"

Near the station was a tree, and nailed onto it was a sign saying, BEWARE OF THE BRIDGE!

"No one's warned us about something like that," said Carl.

"I remember an incident with the bridge not far from here back in 1951," said Henry, "one of the original electric engines number three Alexandra, or Alex as we called her, was involved. The bridge collapsed underneath Alex and she fell through the deck of the bridge, onto the road below, which killed her driver instantly. She was buried underneath her trucks she was to bring to Peel Godred, and when we rescued her, Alex was beyond repair, and she was scrapped on site. The bridge was rebuilt by the time the Queen of England visited, but we could not forget the accident six decades before."

"That's very spooky," said Carl, "and it's no wonder it was called 'Alexandra's Bridge' after the accident."

"And look!" cried the driver, "The signal is red, there's a barrier not far from where we are, a-a-a-and a-a fogman's coat! Where is it's owner?"

Suddenly, a light flicked on in the station building and a ghostly horn of an electric locomotive sounded, followed by the crashing sounds of wood and metal. Henry went white as a sheet with fear.

"G-g-g-ghost!" he exclaimed, "I don't want to be here!"

"Something strange is happening," said Henry's driver, "it's best we go back to Kildane."

"I agree!" said Henry, and he slowly backed away from Abbey. When he arrived at Kildane, Henry shunted his trucks onto a siding out of the way, while his driver telephoned the Fat Controller about the delay.

"We'll look into it first thing tomorrow morning," said the Fat Controller, "you best bring Henry back to Tidmouth for the night."

* * *

The next morning, the mist had cleared. Henry felt tired after his encounters from the night before.

"Saw any ghosts from your tunnel?" said James cheekily.

"Or was it an elephant?" joked Belle.

"Oh, would you be quiet!" snapped Henry, "You wouldn't be laughing if it was you!"

Henry snorted away to take his first train of the day from Tidmouth to Barrow-in-Furness. The Fat Controller spoke to Henry's driver and fireman.

"You're very lucky that you didn't cross Alexandra's Bridge last night," he said.

"Yes, sir," said Henry's driver, "but we have no idea who warned us."

"The bridge is being inspected as we speak," said the Fat Controller, "if it is safe enough to cross, you can bring your delayed train to Peel Godred. We need those supplies for the power station so the electric engines can run once again."

* * *

For the rest of the day, Henry felt it hard to concentrate on his work. He arrived at Kildane station with his stopping passenger train, and was still sulking. Vincent, Teresa and Corina the Class 308 were at the sheds, whilst Herbert, Linda and Archimedes were stuck at Peel Godred.

"You look rather tired, Henry," Teresa pointed out, "something the matter?"

"Last night, I thought I encountered the ghost of Alex," said Henry.

"Oh, the poor thing, that Alexandra," Vincent said sympathetically.

"I've never met her myself," said Corina, "but from what I was told, her ghost seems to haunt that bridge before Abbey."

"My sister was a foolish one during her life," said Teresa mournfully, "if she had taken care, she would still be with us."

"That's all in the past, my dear Teresa," Vincent said kindly, "we have to move on at some point."

The electric engines' conversation left Henry thinking. _Was Alex's ghost trying to save me from an accident?_ he thought to himself, _Or was it my imagination?_

* * *

A few days later, not long before Halloween, Henry's driver spoke to him.

"Alexandra's bridge is safe once again," he said, "so we can take our train to Peel Godred tonight."

Henry gulped nervously; he really didn't want to. He was afraid he might encounter Alexandra's ghost, or worse.

"Can we push our train instead of pulling it?" asked Henry, "I don't want to take any chances."

"Well..." Henry's driver had trouble finding the right words. He remembered James once going backwards with a stopping passenger train and had an accident, being helped by Barry.

"I don't see why not," Henry's driver said at last, "the guard could tell us if something is wrong with his whistle and flags. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

Nightfall came sooner than Henry expected. He was coupled to the train, facing the trucks from his point of view, and the brakevan was at the front. Henry was sizzling nicely. Carl was with Henry and his crew again, to see if there was a ghost.

Suddenly, an owl hooted, and then Pip and Emma roared by with the night express. Henry was quite startled by the commotion.

"Oh, look! Henry's spooked!" said a truck, and the others giggled in their silly way.

"Be quiet, you lot!" snapped Henry, "I'm not scared!" But he was; then the fog came down. Henry soon reached the tree where the amber lamp hung.

"Here we go," said Henry's driver.

Then the sound of an electric engine's horn tooted, and the signal was glowing red. The sign on the tree read BEWARE OF THE DOWNWARD CURVE! The trucks saw all and were rather spooked!

"Faster! Faster! There's a ghost about!"

"Stop! Stop!" yelled Henry. The guard ducked for cover as the brakevan smashed the barrier to pieces, and Henry and the trucks rolled over Alexandra's bridge. From the station building, a mysterious figure watched Henry go by.

* * *

The line between Abbey and Kirk Machan, the junction to the Culdee Fell Mountain Railway, was a downward slope. Before Kirk Machan was a curve that engines had to take care around.

Henry was going too fast and couldn't slow down soon enough! The guard applied the brakes in his van, as did Henry, but they weren't enough to stop the runaway train.

The guard jumped clear as the trucks flew off the tracks and piled up in a wreck. Wood and supplies flew in all directions! Henry and the last few trucks managed to stay on the rails, despite Henry's speed.

"That was a close call," gasped Carl, "I'm lucky we didn't end up like the trucks did."

"What do we do now?" asked the fireman, "We have to be miles away from civilization."

"Don't worry!" called the guard, "I'll get to Kirk Machan if I can and phone for help!" With that confirmed, he ran with his flags and whistle in his hands. Several minutes after he left, Carl, his father, and Henry's fireman noticed a strange sight coming towards them.

"What's that?" asked Carl.

Henry's driver chuckled. "There's our ghost, Carl; it's Old Bailey the fogman!" he said.

Old Bailey was coming down the line on his pump trolley, and he brought it to a stop before it hit Henry's tender. He looked very cross.

"I tried to warn you about that curve!" he snapped, "Why didn't you pay attention, huh?"

"We're sorry we ignored your warnings," said the fireman, "what can we do to thank you?"

"Well," said Old Bailey, "I'd like to work on the branchline, if you let me; I promise I won't spook anyone again!" Henry was relieved to hear that.

* * *

The next day, Edward, Rocky, and the workmen went about to clear away the mess while BoCo did Edward's work on the Wellsworth branchline. The workmen recovered what supplies they could, and Molly brought them to Peel Godred.

Henry's crew told the Fat Controller what Old Bailey did for them, and he set about to make Old Bailey a porter at Abbey station, which he did. The Peel Godred branchline was soon back in service once again within a few weeks, and the Fat Controller held a ceremony for Old Bailey.

"You'll be a really useful employee for the Peel Godred electric branchline," said the Fat Controller, "so let's hear a hearty thank you to the friendliest... er... ghost on the Island of Sodor."

Everyone cheered, especially Henry, who was the happiest of all. Henry wasn't quite sure what to think of Alex's ghost, but if she did help to save him from a terrible accident, then Henry is surely grateful for her. Even if he is, he won't say it to the other engines... same old Henry.

* * *

**Henry's story of Alex the electric engine is based upon the Woottoon bridge collapse that took place on June 11, 1861. It was a railway bridge over a road between Leek Wootton and Hill Wootton. The locomotive fell through the deck of the bridge, and its driver and fireman were both killed by the tender crashing into the cab.**

**About the Peel Godred Engines: Alex (3) and Teresa (2) are both based on the NER Electric Shunting engine. Herbert (4) is a BR Class 76 originally designed by Gresley. Linda (6) is a BR Class 86. Archimedes (7) is a BR Class 87. Corina (8) is a BR Class 308. Who is 5? Wait and see.  
**

**Hope you liked it, unless you were being a scaredy cat. :P  
**


	71. Remake 44: Duncan Gets Spooked

**A new saga begins with a rewrite you have been demanding for, now I hope this makes you stop requesting I do this next, cause if I get a review asking me to do something next, I won't reply to it.  
**

**Now it's time to finally enjoy...  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 44: Duncan Gets Spooked**

**Based on the same story by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton**

Peter Sam had recently returned from his position on being the Skarloey Railway's representative on the Talyllyn Railway, and they all gave him a great welcome back. Peter Sam caught up with the recent news, and became friends with Bertram.

It was now autumn on the Island of Sodor, and the Skarloey Railway was very busy. The Thin Controller and Mr. Hugh assigned that the engines would be clearing away leaves and branches from a storm that had occurred the night before.

The engines would take turns in bringing empty trucks and some workmen to a tree, where the workmen would cut off branches from it and then load them up into the trucks, and the engines would take them away to Crovan's Gate.

The engines had gotten used to this, for it was taking a long time, but Duncan grew bored.

"I don't get why we have to do this," he grumbled, "it's only a waste of our time! I'd rather take passengers than branches!"

"It's to make it safer for everybody," said Rheneas firmly, "remember Ivo Hugh's encounter with a fallen branch? And besides, we can't always take passengers."

"Ivo Hugh's just a young engine," grunted Duncan, "standing around while your trucks are filled with twigs is pointless!"

Rheneas sighed and said no more; for he is not the engine to get involved into arguments. He puffed away with his trucks for Crovan's Gate.

"I don't understand him," Rheneas said to his driver, "I mean, he must have a split personality; one day he'll do any job, and the next he'll be complaining."

"It's just who Duncan is, Rheneas," said his driver, "nothing we can do to change it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sir Handel was grumbling too. He was working at Balladwail Quarry while Bertram was looking after Gertrude and Millicent. Needless to say, Sir Handel wasn't pleased at all.

"I can't believe it," he complained, "working at a dirty quarry! I should be with my coaches, not shunting those horrid trucks!"

"You can't always get what you want," said his driver firmly, "and besides, we know how rough you can be with the passengers, no denying it!"

"Pah!" snorted Sir Handel, and he biffed some trucks roughly. Sir Handel worked hard to the evening, and he had to take some trucks to the slate quarry. He wasn't pleased.

"Will I ever get a rest in the sheds?" he complained.

"It's our last train of the day," said his driver, "now stop complaining unless you want to be locked up in the sheds again!"

Sir Handel reluctantly chose to take his trucks to the slate quarry, and he steamed crossly away.

* * *

The line between Cros-ny-Cuirn and Balladwail Quarry ran under a bridge, where the North Western Railway crossed over it and the Skarloey Railway under. It was most known for an accident years ago, which Sir Handel would find out.

As Sir Handel neared the bridge, he felt his wheels go cold. Sir Handel then heard two whistles, and the crashing of metal against metal.

"What was that?!" he shrieked in horror, "Who's making that racket?!"

Sir Handel was quite frightened, and he sped up quickly as his wheels could let him. He made it to the slate quarry in record timing, but Sir Handel was more than happy to leave the trucks into a siding, and he hoped for a nice rest at the sheds, away from the noise.

* * *

The sheds were quiet until Sir Handel came puffing in, looking quite pale.

"Slow down there!" called Duke, "You might be getting older, Sir Handel, but you're the same young scallywag I knew years ago."

"You're looking white as a sheet," remarked Peter Sam.

"I heard whistles and crashing of metal," said Sir Handel, "I couldn't see what made that noise!"

"Everyone calm down!" said Skarloey firmly, and the sheds went silent again. Skarloey looked at Sir Handel.

"You must have seen the ghost of one of your brothers, Sir Handel," he said, "Proteus."

"Who was Proteus?" asked Fred. But before Skarloey could answer, Ivo Hugh puffed into the sheds, looking quite upset. He was then followed by Rusty and some smashed trucks.

"What's eating you?" asked Peter Sam.

"My trucks broke away from me before Glennock," said Ivo Hugh, "they rolled down the hill and crashed outside Cros-ny-Cuirn. The Thin Controller told me it wasn't my fault, but it was most embarrassing."

"Fancy not securing your trucks and letting them run away down a hill!" chortled Duncan, "They'll come back to spook you and your side tanks! Woooo!"

"Who's to say you're not afraid of ghosts?" retorted Rusty.

"Ghosts? Things that go bump in the night? Rubbish!" snorted Duncan.

"What were you talking about?" asked Ivo Hugh.

"Some engine named Proteus," said Sir Handel, "who was he, anyway?"

"Proteus was the original number three as I was the original number four," said Bertram, "he was a hard-working engine, willing to do any job without complaining, unlike someone," he said, looking at Sir Handel.

"He arrived in 1885 as an acquisition from the Falcon works," said Rheneas, "and he was painted blue instead of red."

"What did happen to Proteus?" asked Peter Sam.

"It was seventy years ago," said Skarloey, "and it pains me in my boiler thinking about it..."

* * *

1929

The economy in the United States was very weak at the time, on the verge of collapse. This had some effect on Sodor and the rest of the United Kingdom. Back then, the North Western Railway had fewer engines than it does today.

The original Fat Controller put an engine on trial from the Somerset and Dorset Joint Railway, a 7F 2-8-0 tender engine. He only had a number, 91, built in 1925 as one of six of the second batch of 7F's. 91 wasn't well known and kept mostly to himself.

Back then, the Balladwail Quarry was still in operation, and Proteus and Bertram often ran goods duties on the railway. That would come to an abrupt end on Proteus' part...

One night, on October 29, Proteus was taking trucks to Balladwail Quarry, and was hurrying to make up for lost time after a delay in shunting. As he crossed under the bridge, he ran out of steam, unable to continue. His crew went to find help, but there was trouble ahead.

91 was taking an empty passenger train to Tidmouth, and as he neared the bridge over the narrow gauge line, he suddenly derailed and he was heading towards Proteus! Proteus shouted for help, but it was too late!

* * *

1999

"...when Proteus and 91 were recovered," continued Skarloey, "it was clear the damage was done. Proteus as smashed beyond repair and he was in pieces, and 91's front was mangled in the crash. On that day, it was discovered that the stock market had crashed in America at Wall Street in New York. Proteus was used as spares to repair Sir Handel, back then called Falcon, and 91 was sent away, and we don't know what happened to him. But the workmen say when the moon is full, then you might see 91 coming to the bridge, and then the crashing of metal against metal."

The engines (except Rheneas and Bertram) were quite shocked by the story, Sir Handel and Ivo Hugh in particular, but Duncan just burst into fits of laughter.

"Rubbish!" he said, "You can't expect us to believe a nonsense story is true, do you?"

Duncan backed into the shed and went to sleep, still believing the story to be a joke.

"Don't mind him," said Skarloey to Ivo Hugh, "he would be frightened if he did see a ghost."

This gave Ivo Hugh's crew an idea. "We'll play a trick on Duncan!" they said, and the next morning, they arranged it with Duncan's driver and fireman, and they agreed to it.

"We'll do it tonight!" Skarloey overheard them, and thought their idea was rather silly.

* * *

Today, Duncan was to bring empty trucks from the slate quarry and bring them to Balladwail Quarry. Then he would arrange trucks into their sidings there, and then bring trucks and take them to Crovan's Gate.

Duncan collected his trucks at the slate quarry, and he steamed away. Secretly, he was quite spooked at the story, but he didn't show it as he puffed under the bridge to Balladwail Quarry.

"Haunted bridge. Pah!" he scoffed, "It's as tame as a pet rabbit!"

But all the same, he kept thinking about Skarloey's story. As he was shunting trucks into their proper sidings, Duncan was still thinking about the ghost of Proteus. When dusk fell, Duncan was eager to leave.

"Come on!" he puffed impatiently to his crew, "If we don't go now, then Sir Handel will take my favorite place in the sheds!"

"We have to collect our trucks first," said the driver firmly. He could tell the plan was working, as Duncan looked quite nervous.

* * *

Night came sooner than Duncan hoped, and he set off to Cros-ny-Cuirn, so he could switch onto the track leading to Crovan's Gate. By coincidence, the moon was full that night, and mist was rising around the bridge. Duncan blew his whistle and the sound echoed across the valley.

"Can we stop?" asked Duncan, "Another engine could be coming!"

The driver did, and Duncan stopped before the bridge. He looked up anxiously and saw flickering lights. The driver knew they were little fireflies, insects that shine brightly at night, but to Duncan, they appeared to make the shape of an engine.

When Duncan wasn't looking, his driver secretly threw a couple of rocks from the cab into a pile of scrap metal left there as part of their trick. The sounding crash of rock against metal echoed, and Duncan went pale with fright.

"IT'S THE GHOSTS!" he wailed, "TAKE ME BACK! TAKE ME BACK, PLEASE!"

Poor Duncan felt like he could burst into tears as he puffed back to Balladwail. When Duncan backed his train into a shed at Balladwail Quarry, he closed his eyes tightly.

"Spooked, are you, Duncan?" laughed his driver.

"No! I'm asleep!" grunted Duncan. He refused to open his eyes, but he did when he thought the crew wasn't looking, just to make sure that he was still there.

As his crew went to a workman's hut to sleep in for the night, they heard the sound of two whistles and crashing of metal, looked at each other, and quickly went inside.

* * *

The next morning, Duncan and his train returned to Crovan's Gate. Duncan was most exhausted when he arrived at the yards.

"Where were you last night?" said the Thin Controller crossly.

"I thought I saw ghosts at the bridge under the big railway," said Duncan.

"Ghosts?" said the Thin Controller, "Whatever next?"

Duncan's crew spoke to the Thin Controller, and admitted they were just playing a joke to try and teach Duncan a lesson. Duncan overheard and was very cross. He looked over at Skarloey and Ivo Hugh resting in the sheds.

"Trying to play a trick on me to get me to behave?" he scoffed, "Pah! What a load of nonsense!"

Duncan was given the day off after his fright, and he sulked in the sheds all day. Even so, he did stop complaining about his crews' trick, and thought Sir Handel was seeing things. But we know that what Sir Handel saw was true, don't we?

* * *

**Now I finally got Duncan Gets Spooked rewritten. Are you impatient people happy now?! Only one more season 5 episode to be rewritten, and all of season 5 will be done!**

**Happy Halloween! *evil laughter*  
**


	72. Remake 45: Mighty and Mac

**Apologizes once again for the delay. It was the cause of writer's block, schoolwork, and confusion and delay. :P I had just enough time to write this out, so here you go. I hope it's a more proper introduction to Mighty and Mac, and why a Double Fairlie locomotive has two personalities. Look out for a bit of a pop-culture reference in there at the start!  
**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 45: Mighty and Mac**

**Based on "Mighty Mac" by Paul Larson**

It was the start of a new millennium on Sodor. All the engines were working hard, whether they were big or small, standard or narrow gauge. Christmas and the New Year had passed, and now February was here.

The engines were working hard, since a movie about them was being produced by Britt Allcroft, who was producer for the television show _Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends_. The movie would be titled _Thomas and the Magic Railroad_, aimed for a release in July.

At the sheds of the Skarloey Railway, Peter Sam was resting after a hard day's work. He was looking up when Sir Handel bustled up alongside.

"Evening, Sir Handel," said Peter Sam, not looking directly at his friend.

"What are you looking up for?" asked Sir Handel, "The stars hadn't come, and it's not even nightfall."

"I know that," said Peter Sam, "I'm just thinking of our days at the Aluminum Company after Mid-Sodor closed down."

"You are?" Sir Handel asked.

"Why, yes," said Peter Sam, "when we worked with Freddie and the Fairlie brothers Mighty and Mac."

"Who were they?"

Peter Sam and Sir Handel looked up as Ivo Hugh backed up next to them. He had heard everything.

"I assume you mean Mighty and Mac?" asked Sir Handel.

"That's right," said Ivo Hugh, "I couldn't help but overhear as I was backing into the sheds."

"We'll tell when the others arrive," said Peter Sam, "better that all of them hear than just you, Ivo Hugh."

"You're right," said Sir Handel. So one by one, all the other engines returned to the sheds. Skarloey was last to arrive, and he noticed Peter Sam and Sir Handel were rather quiet.

"Is something wrong, you two?" he asked kindly.

"We've been thinking of a couple of friends from the past," explained Peter Sam, "they were Mighty and Mac, and they were Fairlie singles."

"Would anyone like to hear of them?" asked Sir Handel. Everyone else said yes, and Duke was interested about hearing what happened to Sir Handel and Peter Sam, then called Falcon and Stuart, about their lives after Mid-Sodor closed down, and before their arrival to the Skarloey Railway.

The sheds went quiet and Peter Sam and Sir Handel began their story...

* * *

1947

More than half a century ago, the Mid-Sodor Railway closed down due to declining traffic. Duke was sheeted up in a shed, and put to sleep for over two decades. Stuart and Falcon had been purchased by some people to work for the Aluminum Company at Peel Godred. The stretch between Tidmouth and Arlesburgh had closed down (back then, it wasn't the Little Western branchline) so Stuart and Falcon were transported by road to Tidmouth.

When they arrived, James was waiting to bring them to Kildane, the junction to the Peel Godred branchline run by Vincent, Alex and Teresa the electric engines.

"About time!" grumbled Falcon, "I'd rather be on a flatbed on rails than on the roads! It was very bumpy all the way!"

"Well you're a miss sunshine," James retorted crossly.

"Don't mind him," said Stuart, "he means well; he's just in a bad mood."

"I can hear you, you know!" retorted Falcon. James rolled his eyes as they were lowered onto their flatbeds one engine at a time.

* * *

The journey from Tidmouth to Kildane was rather long and Falcon was bored. Stuart enjoyed the scenery as James puffed along the mainline.

"Some of those sights remind me of when we worked on the Mid-Sodor," he told James, "although some sights are new to me," he added, as they reached the top of Gordon's hill. Stuart had never seen a railway from the top of a hill in so long.

At last, they arrived at Kildane where Vincent was waiting for James.

"Afternoon, James," Vincent said, and looked at Stuart and Falcon, "you must be the new arrivals for Peel Godred, I presume."

"Yes we are," said Stuart, "I'm Stuart, and this is Falcon."

"He doesn't look right," said Falcon, eying Vincent suspiciously, "who's heard of an engine with those strange things on their tops?"

"They're pantographs," Vincent explained, "they're raised on my roof to the power-lines above me. I run by electricity, hence, I'm an electric engine."

"Very interesting, Mr..." said Stuart.

"I'm Vincent," said Vincent.

"Vincent, yes," said Stuart, "I'm sorry about Falcon; he's just been in a bad mood."

"That's the second time you said that!" grumbled Falcon, but James just laughed at what Stuart said. Right now, he was in a good mood once again.

* * *

An hour later, Vincent, Stuart and Falcon arrived at Peel Godred.

"Not long now, my friends," said Vincent, "just two more kilometers, and we'll be there."

"Are there other engines like me and Falcon?" asked Stuart.

"Three of them," said Vincent, "there's Freddie, Mighty and Mac. You'll like working with them. You're here for an expansion project. Alumna is brought to Peel Godred from Tidmouth, and finished ingots of aluminum are taken to the mainland."

"Anything else?" inquired Falcon.

"There is," said Vincent, "next to the Aluminum Company is a hydro-electric dam." Stuart and Falcon were eager to start work, and Falcon seemed to calm down a bit.

* * *

At last, they arrived at the Aluminum Works. There were three narrow gauge engines waiting for the new arrivals. One was a gray 2-6-2 tank engine, and the other two were both 0-4-4 blue Single Fairlie tanks. One of them had a hair flick on his forehead, and the other had freckles on his cheeks. What was surprising was that none of the three engines had numbers.

"Hello!" said Stuart, "I'm Stuart."

"And I'm Falcon," said Falcon, "who are you?"

"My name's Freddie," said Freddie, "nice to meet you."

"I'm Mighty," said the older Fairlie tank with the hair flick.

"And I'm Mac!" said the younger Fairlie tank with the freckles.

"Together, we're Mighty and Mac!" the brothers said together at once.

"That means you two are brothers," said Stuart.

"We are," said Mighty, "we were built for the Aluminum Company in the 1910's. I was finished first..."

"And I arrived several months later!" added Mac. Stuart could tell Mac had a habit of finishing his brother's sentences.

* * *

The five little engines were working hard with their expansion project. They were going to extend the line through the mountains to the lake at Dubbyn Moar. They had to blast through the mountains in order to reach the lake.

It was a very dangerous job, and the engines were told to take care with the explosives they were taking. Stuart, Freddie and Mighty took great care, but Falcon and Mac wanted to get the job done quickly as possible.

"Listen, brother," said Mighty one day, "I don't even know why you rush like that. This could lead to disaster one day."

"Don't worry so much," huffed Mac, "I've taken dangerous cargo at fast speeds and nothing's bad happened!"

"You should listen to your brother, Mac," said Freddie wisely, "playing or rushing with explosives can be extremely dangerous. Many people could get injured or possibly killed!"

But even so, Mac paid no attention and got more and more reckless with his speeds.

* * *

One day in 1950, the engines didn't know that one of them would get badly damaged, and it wouldn't be Falcon or Stuart.

Mighty was taking some trucks bunker first to the mountains. They were working on the tunnel through the mountains in order to get to Dubbyn Moar. Mighty was soon nearing the entrance to the tunnel. His driver tried to apply the brakes, but he found they couldn't work!

"What's going on?" gasped Mighty.

"Your brakes aren't working!" cried the driver, "and we're getting close to the entrance!"

"Oh, botheration!" groaned Mighty, "Things couldn't get any worse!"

But they could. Suddenly, Mighty's rear bogey came off the rails, which the workmen hadn't the time to nail in the spikes, and his bunker ran into the entrance, crumpling it like a beer can!

"Oh, dear..." Mighty looked up in fear. A rumbling could be heard and suddenly, rocks began to fall towards Mighty and the workmen!

"Clear the area!" shouted the foreman, and in a matter of seconds, the workmen, along with Mighty's driver and fireman, evacuated the mountain as an avalanche buried Mighty, denting his body in the process.

* * *

When the avalanche stopped and that it was safe to proceed, Falcon, Stuart, Freddie and Mac helped to clear away the fallen rocks. When they recovered Mighty, the damage was done. His cab and bunker had been smashed beyond repair, and his rear bogey was wrecked.

The Fat Controller was among the men, and he was shocked at the damage Mighty incurred.

"This avalanche has caused delay for the extension project," he said, "we're down one engine, and we don't have the time to find another."

Mighty was worried about his future. "Does... does this mean I'll be scrapped, sir?"

The Fat Controller shook his head. "I don't know, Mighty," he said gravely. Mac felt bad for his older brother, even Falcon was sympathetic.

Mighty was withdrawn from service, and the engines were glad that he wouldn't be scrapped. Mighty was put into a shed and sheeted up to protect him from rusting away. Now the engines had to work hard as they could, but even with four engines, it wouldn't be easy...

* * *

A few days after the avalanche, work resumed as normal, but even so, Mac would find it hard to focus on his work. Still, there hadn't been an explosion from any of his trains, but on that day, anything could go wrong.

Some boys were not far from the line leading to the mountains. They were launching rockets in the sky for their own personal enjoyment. Playing with rockets can be extremely dangerous, and mixed with other explosives, it would be a recipe for disaster.

"Let's see how high we can launch this rocket!" said the tallest boy, apparently the leader.

"I bet it'll go into space," said another.

"It'd probably explode on sight," said a third.

"One way or another," said the first boy, "this will be a blast!" The boys laughed at their friend's joke.

The first boy lit a match and lit the fuse to the rocket. As he did so, Mac was puffing up the line with a train of explosives. The sound of Mac's whistle startled the boy, and as a result, he accidentally tipped the rocket on it's side!

"Oh, bother!" cried the second boy.

"Get it upright!" yelled the third boy, but it was already too late. The boys ran off fast as they could, and as they did so, the rocket launched and was heading fast for Mac's train!

"Oh no!" wailed Mac, "This will be bad!"

And it was. A huge explosion could be heard from miles away!

* * *

When the dust settled, it was a terrible sight! The trucks had been blown to bits or off the tracks, the tracks had been wrecked, and Mac's bunker took the brunt of the resulting explosion, damaging it badly, and worst of all, his crew were lying dead in the wreckage, as well as the guard.

The Fat Controller, Stuart, Falcon and Freddie arrived with the workmen to clear away the wreckage. The Fat Controller was very cross with the boys.

"That was a very stupid thing you did!" he said, "Because of your playing with rockets, a locomotive was damaged, three railway crew members died, and this might have caused a thousand pounds worth of damage!"

"We're sorry, sir," said the first boy, "we didn't mean for this to-"

"I'm not interested in your excuses!" said the Fat Controller, "You shall be dealt with by the police and your parents! Maybe this will make you think twice before playing with dangerous stuff!"

"What does this mean for the project, sir?" asked Freddie.

The Fat Controller sighed. "This project will have to be cancelled," he said, "it was a waste of our time and money, so the rails will have to be torn up. All of you will be sheeted up until you can find a new owner and railway. I'll have to write about this in my office..."

* * *

2000

"...after the explosion," continued Peter Sam, "Mac was sheeted up alongside Mighty, as were me, Freddie and Falcon. It wasn't until 1951, a year after the project was cancelled, that Falcon and I were purchased by the Skarloey Railway, and given our new names."

"And in 1965, around the centenary of the railway," concluded Sir Handel, "Freddie was bought."

"But what about Mighty and Mac?" asked Ivo Hugh, "They might still be in that shed."

"Actually, they've recently been rebuilt," said a voice. The engines looked and saw the Thin Controller standing there.

"Rebuilt? As in..."

"Restored? Yes, Peter Sam," replied the Thin Controller, "Donald will bring them in shortly."

A few minutes later, Donald pulled up alongside the sheds with what appeared to be a Double Fairlie engine with four wheels at both ends. It was painted in Skarloey Railway red and blue lining, with the number eleven, the initials SKR and nameplates reading "Mighty Mac" on the engine's sidetanks.

"Hello," said one end, "I'm Mighty..."

"And I'm Mac!" said the other end.

"And together, we're Mighty Mac!"

The engines never saw such an unusual engine before, and Sir Handel and Peter Sam were surprised.

"Mighty and Mac?!" gasped Sir Handel, "Last time we saw you, you were two separate engines!"

"We were," said Mighty, "our cabs and rear bogeys were beyond repair..."

"So your controller experimented with us and decided we would be better as one engine," finished Mac.

"In sense, you're a Double Fairlie and not two Single Fairlies," said Peter Sam.

"You're right, Peter Sam," said Mac, "and don't worry, our controller told us about your name change as well as Sir Handel's."

"Well then, I'm Skarloey. Welcome to the Skarloey Railway family," said Skarloey, and the other engines introduced themselves to Mighty and Mac.

* * *

Mighty and Mac work well together on the Skarloey Railway. They proved to be stronger than the others and they often help Bertram at Balladwail Quarry, but are sometimes allowed to take passenger trains to show passengers the Island of Sodor's only Double Fairlie.

It took them both a while to get used to being conjoined, as well as some modifications being made at the Steamworks, but Mighty and Mac agreed to be who they are now.

"You know, Mac," said Mighty, "when we pull and work together..."

"We can be a really useful engine!" puffed Mac, and every other engine will agree with them. The Thin Controller was pleased with their performance on the Skarloey Railway, and he knew another engine was being restored at the Steamworks, but that's another story.

* * *

**I suppose this story does have a moral in it; don't play with rockets, or you'll face the consequences. It was nice to write a bit about Peter Sam and Sir Handel's life between Mid-Sodor and the Skarloey Railway, and plus, a probably slightly better explanation why Mighty Mac has two personalities even if they're one engine.**

**You might have noticed I uploaded a poll on my profile. I only got two votes so far, and I'm not impressed. Come on, people! I need votes so I know what to write after this saga is done! The more votes I have, the easier it is for me to decide what to write about next. The deadline for the poll is when my rewrite of Rusty and the Boulder is posted, the day after... whenever it is. So get voting, people! I know I didn't want any requests to upload a story next then, but I need your help in this case! Eight choices to choose from, and one of them, you can PM me or leave a comment here on what you want me to write about (and leave a vote on the poll if you choose for me to write a story based on a real event!)  
**

**Oh, and one other thing; Mighty, Mac and Freddie being engines at the Peel Godred Aluminium Works is an idea by SteamieWithGlasses on YouTube. Give him credit for it, cause he deserves it.  
**


	73. Story 21: Return of an Old Friend

**Again, I apologize for a HUGE lack of updates. I was hoping to have some writing assistance from James789, but that wasn't the case, I'm afraid. Maybe if I finished it sooner, then there wouldn't have been a huge gap between updates, and I could have written more stories during Thanksgiving break. :P**

**Oh well. Enjoy the next story.**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Story 21: Return of an Old Friend**

**New story by ThomasAngryBirds**

"I've some very exciting news," said the Thin Controller, "another engine has been restored and put back into service for the railway."

"Another engine?" asked Duncan, "It's been a month since Mighty Mac entered service and already we're getting another engine?"

"Quite right, Duncan," said the Thin Controller, "she'll arrive first thing tomorrow morning. I expect you all to make her feel welcome."

The Thin Controller walked away to his office. The engines were surprised that they were getting a female engine on the railway.

"I wonder why he meant the engine was a she," said Sir Handel.

"Do you think it could...?" Peter Sam asked Duke.

"Hard to tell, youngster," said Duke, "we hadn't seen her for many years."

The other engines (minus Sir Handel) wondered what Peter Sam and Duke were talking about, but they decided not to ask them about it and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, one of the Steamworks diesels, Den, arrived next to the Skarloey Railway engine sheds with a flatbed in tow. On the flatbed was a little tank engine with four wheels. She had pannier tanks and what was most surprising was that she didn't have a cab at all. She was painted in traditional Skarloey red with blue lining, with the number twelve on her sides, along with the name, painted in yellow, Monique.

Rusty unloaded the new arrival, and Peter Sam, Sir Handel and Duke recognized the engine at once.

"That must be the mine engine from Mid-Sodor!" exclaimed Peter Sam.

"I can't believe I'm seeing it with my own eyes," said Duke.

"Ah, _bonjour, _Duke," Monique spoke in a French accent, "it is good to see you after many years. And who are zese engines zat look like Stuart and Falcon?"

"I was Stuart," said Peter Sam, "but now I'm Peter Sam. And Sir Handel here was Falcon."

"We gotten new names and colors when we came here," added Sir Handel.

"Oh, _merci _for letting me now, Peter Sam and Sir Handel," said Monique. The other engines were surprised to hear Monique's accent.

"You talk in a strange way and don't seem tae have good English," remarked Duncan.

"Duncan!" hissed Peter Sam, "That's no way to talk to a lady!"

"I was only pointing it out," insisted Duncan, "I wasn't trying to offend her."

"Don't worry, Duncan," said Monique, "I know you didn't mean to insult me. It is just my accent. I was built in France you know, and when I arrived on Mid-Sodor, I didn't know any English. With Duke and ze others' help, I am able to speak English and French."

"Oh, I see," said Duncan, "terribly sorry." The others introduced themselves to Monique. Then Peter Sam had a question in mind.

"If you had gotten lost many years ago, how did you come to our railway?" he asked.

Monique chuckled. "It iz a long story, Peter Sam," she said, "you see, I was on my way to ze sheds, but I took a wrong track before Arlesdale, and I ended up in a mine-shaft. My driver and fireman got out safely, but I was lost in zere, and thought I would never run again..." Monique paused and looked down at the tracks, frowning.

"That's sad," said Ivo Hugh.

"I know, Ivo," said Monique, "but several months ago in autumn, some miniature engines reopened ze mine-shaft I was in, and when your Thin Controller heard about it, I was taken to Crovan's Gate and restored."

"Could you tell us about it?" asked Duke, "There's time before our trains are ready." The others agreed and begged Monique to tell them about being discovered.

"Oh, alright zen," said Monique, and began to tell the others about how she came to be rediscovered.

"Ze workmen told me everything else," she explained, "and it is a bit of a long story..."

* * *

NOVEMBER 1999

A new ballast mine was being opened near Arlesdale. The Small Controller had plans to restore the mine to collect more ballast for the North Western Railway. For safety reasons, the Arlesdale Railway's diesels, Frank, Blister I, Blister II and Sigrid of Arlesdale, could only go into the mine. This left the steam engines, Rex, Bert, Mike, and Jock, to deal with the passenger services and goods work.

"This is hard work now that you're working in that mine-shaft," grumbled Mike one evening, "the Small Controller is forcing me to work with passengers!"

"There's a reason for it," said Rex firmly, "we produce smoke and could potentially suffocate our drivers and we'd run out of control."

"I remember hearing about when Thomas went down a mine years ago," said Bert, "Duck told me about it."

"We're smaller compared to him," said Frank, "and going down that mine near Arlesdale wouldn't kill anybody as long as there's a diesel going in it."

Mike decided to say no more and he went to sleep. The next morning, Blister I and Blister II were feeling ill. The Small Controller was concerned.

"This will mean more work for Frank and Sigrid, I'm afraid," he told the other engines. Jock took the Blisters to the workshops near the sheds, and Frank and Sigrid rumbled away to Arlesdale.

"Who's going to do their work for the time being?" asked Bert.

The Small Controller thought about the situation through. "Frank, Blister I and Blister II usually bring ballast from inside the mine-shaft," he said, "and Sigrid usually takes full ballast hoppers to here at Arlesburgh for Donald and Douglas. Since none of you are allowed inside the mine-shaft, this will mean Sigrid is going to have to work in the mine-shaft for the time being."

"I wouldn't mind, sir," said Sigrid, giving a small smile.

"I bet this work is easy," said Mike to no one in particular, but the Small Controller heard him.

"Mike, you can work in Sigrid's place bringing the full ballast hoppers to Arlesburgh," said the Small Controller, "I'll make the arrangements." He walked away before Mike could protest.

"Me and my big mouth!" grumbled Mike.

"What's the problem?" joked Rex, "You like working with trucks, and now you're complaining about it?"

"Hypocrisy, thy name is Mike," added Bert. Mike went redder than ever and he puffed sulkily away.

* * *

For the next few days, Mike remained very sulky. He was punctual with his trains, but he was very rough with the trucks and took his frustration out on the workmen. One of them was the newest recruit, and took a dislike to Mike. This was getting Frank worried.

"You may want to take care around the new workman," Frank warned, "he's got a bad temper from what I hear."

"Pah!" snorted Mike, "I can handle even the roughest of passengers. He shouldn't be a problem to me."

But I'm sorry to say that Mike was going to eat his words. The next day, he was having a rest at the water column after bringing empty ballast hoppers back to Arlesdale. His tempers were slowly dying down, and he was enjoying a nice rest before getting back to work. Mike's driver was on his lunch break, but he didn't know that leaving Mike by himself would be a mistake.

The new workman that Frank warned Mike about was up to no good. He thought it would be fun to try and drive a train by himself. Mike was dozing and was unaware of the situation.

"Must be driver," he told himself, but it wasn't. The new workman unwound the brake and opened the regulator, but...

"Nothing," muttered the new workman. He was disappointed, and he left to join the workmen, unaware that he made a mistake...

Suddenly, Mike felt his wheels move, and awoke with a start.

"All right, I'm up, driver!" he cried, "Driver...?"

But there was no reply. Mike tried to stop, but he couldn't. He wanted to blow his whistle, but he couldn't do that either. Mike was a runaway!

"Help! Help!" he wailed. Mike's driver heard his engine cry for help, and ran as fast as he could, but Mike was gaining speed. To make matters worse, the points were directed to go into the mine-shaft!

"Anywhere but that mine-shaft, please!" wailed Mike. A workman ran to the points fast as he could, but it was too late by the time he got there.

Frank's driver saw the situation, and opened Frank's regulator.

"Come on, old boy!" said Frank's driver, "Mike's in trouble!"

"On my way!" said Frank, and the little diesel roared into life, chasing the runaway Mike into the mine-shaft. He was coupled up to two covered coaches and some workmen were on board with their tools in case of accident.

* * *

Mike puffed deeper into the mine-shaft. He had gone for about a quarter of a mile and he stopped when he ran into a strange object.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Mike, "that smarts!" The resulting impact forced Mike off the rails, and he felt like he was trapped like a rat.

"What are you doing in here?!" a voice shouted. Mike froze in fear; he couldn't see who was in the mine-shaft with him due to the darkness of the tunnel. He said nothing and hoped someone would come help him.

A few moments later, Mike heard a familiar horn echo in the mine-shaft.

_It's Frank!_ he thought, _He's come to help me!_"Get me out of here!" shouted Mike, and with his lamp shining brightly, Frank came to a stop before he hit Mike's tender.

"We're here to get you of there," said Frank, and the workmen observed the scene.

"He's off the rails," said a workman, "if we get Frank to pull Mike some distance, then we could rerail him again!"

It was a risky plan; one wrong move could spell disaster. A temporary rail was put in place so Mike could roll back onto the tracks. Slowly and carefully, Frank managed to pull Mike away from the blockade, and the workmen put him back on the rails with a device for putting locomotives back onto the rails.

"Thank goodness you came," said Mike, "something in this mine-shaft spoke to me. I don't know what it was."

Mike's driver, who had come with the workmen, had a flashlight and it shone on the object in front of Mike. It was brown, looked rusty, and was covered in tarpaulin. There were also four wheels and a tall funnel. Mike's driver was amazed.

"Mike, my boy," he said, "I think you found an abandoned locomotive!"

"I did?" asked Mike, "I mean, I did. Maybe my runaway was a blessing in disguise."

"We better pull this back to Arlesdale if we can," said Frank, and Mike, their drivers, and the workmen agreed. Fortunately, they had a length of chain, and it was attached between Mike and the unknown locomotive. Mike and Frank pulled as hard as they found. The unknown locomotive's wheels creaked nosily as it rolled on the abandoned narrow gauge rails.

* * *

Outside of the mine-shaft, the Small Controller was speaking sternly to the young workman about his foolish actions. Then they heard a whistle and horn as two covered coaches of workmen came out of the mine-shaft, then Frank, then Mike, and last of all, a rusty narrow gauge tank engine with four wheels, covered in tarpaulin.

The bigger engine's wheels left the rails it was on and was rolling on the ground beneath it, which made things harder for Mike and Frank, who came to a stop, out of breath.

"Sorry it took so long," panted Frank.

The Small Controller was told of the situation, and understood completely. He asked the workmen to remove the tarpaulin so he could get a closer look at the engine. When uncovered, there was a big surprise for everyone.

"It's the mine engine of the old Mid-Sodor Railway!" exclaimed the Small Controller, "Well done, you two!"

"Ah, how I missed the sun," the mine engine said. It's voice was that of a female, and she spoke in a French accent.

* * *

MAY 2000

"...I then told ze Small Controller why I was in zat dreaded mine-shaft," continued Monique, "he zen called for a lorry to take me all ze way to Arlesburgh, and there zey had a bigger engine, Donald, to take me to Crovan's Gate, where zey worked on me to replace my worn parts, and ze rest, you all know."

"Thank you for telling us about it, Monique," said Ivo Hugh, once she was finished, "sorry for asking, but were you scared being in that mine-shaft?"

"I was," said Monique, "but I am happy once again to be working here with my old friends once again; Duke, Peter Sam and Sir Handel."

"As are we," said the three engines in unison.

"First Freddie, then Duke, then Mighty and Mac, and now Monique is one of us," said Duncan, "honestly, Peter Sam and Sir Handel; how many of your old friends are coming to live with us?"

Everyone chuckled at that, even Duke found it amusing.

Monique now works alongside Bertram at Balladwail Quarry. She mainly works there, but is often allowed on the mainline to help with passengers or goods. The trucks and coaches gave her no trouble at all, as her past experiences on the Mid-Sodor Railway proved that Monique will be useful once again for years to come.

But as for the young workman, he was scolded for his reckless actions and was relieved from his duties. I bet he wishes now that he hadn't caused Mike to become a runaway. But then again, if he hadn't, then Monique would still be in that mine-shaft, something Monique wouldn't bear thinking about.

* * *

**Surprisingly, this is the first story in this series with the Arlesdale engines playing a major role. I may feature the other Mid-Sodor engines some time soon, just not right now. All that's left to finish this saga is the last season 5 episode to be rewritten (can you guess what it is?), and I promise it won't take three weeks to update! Maybe three days, I dunno right now.**

**Poll Updates: Right now, Heroes is first with three votes, Buffer Bashing/Bust My Buffers and Molly and the Mail Train are both tied with two votes each, as are Trevor and the Garden Party and any real-life event story with one vote each. Not bad, but it's not enough for my liking.**


	74. Remake 46: Bertram and the Avalanche

**It's here! The 26th and very last season 5 remake! Now I have adapted every season 5 episode! Even more special is that it's the end of the Adventurous Little Engines saga. See you at the bottom.**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 46: Bertram and the Avalanche**

**Based on "Rusty and the Boulder" by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton**

The little engines were just turning in for the night after a hard day's work. It had been a few weeks since Monique had returned to service, and the passengers enjoyed their runs with her.

"Zere was a lot of passengers today," said Monique, "some of zem were even from France! It was most wonderful."

"I'm glad to had a splendid run today, Monique," said Skarloey, "we always do our best to please the passengers."

"Just like we did on ze Mid-Sodor Railway," smiled Monique, "about zat Balladwail Quarry, has it always been in service?"

"It's a long story," said Skarloey, looking up and remembering, "an avalanche caused the quarry to stop production and Bertram was lost for half a century."

At that point, Bertram spoke up, deciding to admit the truth.

"I will admit," said Bertram, "there is a lot more to the story than you all might think."

This was shocking to Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Ivo Hugh, Duke, and Fred. For the last couple of years, they thought they knew all there was to know about the closure of Balladwail Quarry.

"What did happen?" asked Mighty.

"We weren't around at that time," added Mac.

"Indeed, all of you, except Skarloey and Rheneas," continued Bertram, "don't know the whole story behind the downfall of Balladwail Quarry in 1947..."

* * *

1947

It was two years after the Second World War ended in an Allied victory. Around that time, the Cold War between the Soviets and the United States was in full swing. The only engines on the Skarloey Railway were Skarloey, Rheneas and Bertram. Skarloey and Rheneas primarily did passenger runs and Bertram did goods work bringing stone from Balladwail to Crovan's Gate for the North Western Railway. The railway was undergoing hard times, even with only three engines in service.

The entrance to Balladwail Quarry had a giant boulder on the top of the rockface above the tracks. It had stood alone and undisturbed for a long time, but on that day, everything was about to change...

* * *

One day, Bertram steamed into Crovan's Gate with trucks full of slate in tow. Henry and James were there waiting for Skarloey and Rheneas to deliver their trains of slate as well.

"All this slate must be coming from Balladwail quarry, I presume," said James.

"You're right, James," said Bertram, "my driver says slate is good for many things, and we're expecting some blasting work done in the next few days."

"It should be good for you little engines to deliver us more slate," said Henry.

"Not in my perspective," said Bertram, "there's a big boulder on top of the rockface, and I think it'll be dangerous."

"Pah!" snorted James, "Boulders wouldn't give me trouble!"

"Well James, that's as may be," said Bertram, "but I have a bad feeling about this."

Presently, they heard a whistle as David pulled in with a strange machine on his flatbed.

"What is that?" asked Bertram.

"This is Thumper," said David, "a new machine to help collect rock faster at Balladwail, freshly built at the works."

"Nice to meet you," said Thumper, "I'm willing to go to work!"

"Nice to meet you, Thumper," said Bertram, "I'm Bertram."

* * *

Soon, Thumper was working hard at Balladwail Quarry. He was working away from where the giant boulder stood. Skarloey, Rheneas and Bertram found him quite friendly, although a bit rough around the edges. The workmen were also impressed with Thumper's work ethic.

Then a couple of days later, the workmen would begin their blasting operations. All vehicles - lorries and locomotives - had to evacuate until the job was done.

Skarloey, Rheneas and Bertram were resting on a siding out of the way and Thumper was resting next to the railway.

"You should see all that rock I collected," chuckled Thumper, "the bigger engines will have loads of work on their buffers!"

"Maybe not for long," said Bertram.

"Why's that?" asked Thumper.

"A giant boulder on a ledge above us tells me so," said Bertram, "I know boulders can't talk, but what I mean is that there could be an avalanche while we're working."

"I can understand the way you're feeling," said Skarloey, "I just hope the workmen don't work near the boulder, or goodness knows what'll happen to one of us!"

The blasting was done in a couple of hours, and soon, Skarloey, Rheneas and Bertram were bustling back and forth to and fro to deliver all the slate they could to Crovan's Gate, where James or Henry would be waiting with empty trucks to deliver across the North Western Railway.

* * *

Before the day's work was done, it began to rain. All the machinery and road vehicles, including Thumper, were covered with tarps so they wouldn't break down before tomorrow. Bertram was alone at Balladwail Quarry. Except for his driver, fireman and guard, all the workmen had gone home.

Bertram was stopped before the rocky edge where the boulder stood on top, silent and undisturbed by the rain.

"This scares me half to death," whispered Bertram to himself, "I may be the Old Warrior, but I don't want to be anywhere near that boulder."

Suddenly, a slab of rock landed near the tracks! Bertram was startled by the loud thud the rock made when it hit the ground. His driver looked up.

"We should leave until the weather's better," he said, "it does look dangerous up there. The rain must have loosened some of this rock."

"I think we should go away," agreed Bertram, and he puffed quickly away with his trucks.

* * *

Bertram arrived at Crovan's Gate where Henry was waiting. He was to take slate to Wellsworth for some station repairs on Edward's branchline. Bertram said nothing as the workmen unloaded the slate into Henry's trucks. Bertram was very quiet in the sheds that night. Skarloey didn't say anything; he knew why.

"It must be that boulder," said Skarloey to Rheneas, "the workmen are to do work near that boulder in a couple of days!"

"This could lead to a major disaster for the railway," agreed Rheneas, "we might have to tell the Thin Controller about it."

Unfortunately for Skarloey and Rheneas, the Thin Controller was away doing other business, but their drivers asked the stationmaster at Crovan's Gate to give a message instead.

"He'll be back in a couple of days," said the stationmaster, "and hopefully it won't be too late."

* * *

But by the time the dreaded day came, it _was _too late...

Thumper was working harder than ever that day, and as he worked his arms into the rockface, he couldn't help feeling worried.

"I hope I didn't shift the boulder!" he muttered under his breath. But unfortunately, he had.

Skarloey and Rheneas were double-heading a long line of trucks intended for James at Crovan's Gate. The load was especially important, and they needed two engines to pull it.

Then it happened! A loud explosion could be heard in the distance, and air raid sirens blared long and loud!

"CLEAR THE QUARRY!" yelled a workman, "AN AVALANCHE IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN!"

Skarloey and Rheneas' drivers opened their regulators, and the two tank engines puffed as fast as they could to get away. Rocks were falling right onto Thumper, who was backing away from the rockface, but thankfully missed Skarloey and Rheneas as they sped out of the quarry.

"Darn those caterpillar tracks of mine!" groaned Thumper, "I wish I could get out of here fast enough!"

But Thumper didn't have enough time to make his escape, as the boulder shifted from its position and rolled straight towards him! His operator jumped clear, but Thumper wasn't so lucky; he was smashed under the boulder's weight and it broke apart to large chunks of rock.

* * *

Meanwhile, the source of the explosion had come from a shed where Bertram was arranging his trucks nearby. In the shed were ten gunpowder wagons, all stored away and awaiting to be used for blasting. A workman made a foolish choice of lighting a candle near them. He accidentally dropped the candle, and its flame ignited the gunpowder, causing the explosion.

Bertram had managed to escape the explosion, despite a few dents and scratches on his paint. He was running smokebox first to the entrance to Balladwail quarry, somehow staying on the rails despite falling rocks surrounding him and his crew.

But by then, it was already too late. Bertram stopped before the avalanche and could see the track was blocked, and that he had no way out. Bertram was trapped at Balladwail Quarry.

* * *

2000

Bertram paused and looked over to Skarloey.

"What happened after that avalanche?" he asked, "You and Rheneas know better than I do."

Skarloey looked grim, but spoke. "Well..."

* * *

1947

Skarloey and Rheneas arrived at Crovan's Gate looking quite pale. The Thin Controller was surprised.

"I didn't expect you two to arrive this early," he said, "but why aren't your trucks loaded?"

"There was a loud explosion and an avalanche," said Rheneas, "and Bertram... Oh, dear! We must have left him behind!"

"Leave those trucks in the sidings," said the Thin Controller, "and take me and Mr. Hugh to inspect the damage."

Skarloey and Rheneas didn't need telling twice, and soon, they arrived back at the entrance to Balladwail Quarry. With them were a few trucks and Beatrice the guard's van. The Thin Controller noticed a damaged Thumper.

"Thumper's been badly damaged," said Mr. Hugh, "even if we repair him, it'll cause the railway to have a financial crisis."

"Then we have no other choice but to withdraw him," said the Thin Controller, "I don't have plans to scrap Thumper, however. He'll be in storage for the time being."

"What about Bertram?" asked Skarloey. The Thin Controller sighed.

"I don't know, Skarloey," he said gravely, "a rescue could lead to bankruptcy. We just don't have funds."

"Never mind the funds, sir!" cried Skarloey, "Bertram is a dear friend!"

"I know, Skarloey! I'm on your side with that one," continued the Thin Controller, "but we may have to leave him there. There is no other choice, but to have the railway run with only the two of you, and Balladwail Quarry... will have to go out of business..."

* * *

2000

"...after Balladwail Quarry closed down," continued Skarloey, "our railway was in danger of closing. As a result, the Thin Controller had to lay off staff, leaving him and Mr. Hugh as driver and fireman. This kept up for another couple of years, and feared the worst... But then Rheneas saved the railway, as you all know, and even if he was crippled, Rheneas refused to let the passengers down, even in the worst of times. Because of the funds the railway received after his heroic actions, the Thin Controller could afford to get Rheneas' overhaul and two engines..."

"Me and Sir Handel," said Peter Sam.

"Exactly," said Skarloey, "and after I also helped Sir Handel's passengers home in 1951, even on a broken spring, I was given an overdue overhaul, and when I came home again, as did Rheneas a few years later, things on our railway have returned to normal."

The engines were silent for a few moments, then Ivo Hugh spoke up.

"What if you did save Bertram back then?" he asked, "Would things be different?"

"They would," said Skarloey, and then he said in a philosophical manner, "if that had been the case, our railway _would _have closed down for good, and none of us would be here today; Peter Sam and Sir Handel would still be called Stuart and Falcon, and they would be sheeted up at Peel Godred along with Mighty, Mac and Freddie. Mighty and Mac would still be Single Fairlies and remain damaged. Duke would still be in his shed at Arlesdale. Monique would still be trapped in the mine-shaft near Arlesdale. Ivo Hugh and Fred would never have been built, and as for Rusty and Duncan... well, they wouldn't have been bought at all."

There was another silence. All eleven operational engines on the Skarloey Railway were glad that it wasn't the case, and Skarloey's words convinced every engine that the past was the past, and there was no changing history, no matter what.

* * *

**And that's the end of yet another saga, and season 5 remakes overall.**

**The next story is not going to be the story with most votes on my poll (I need more votes, by the way). Instead, it will be a special, feature length story with the narrow gauge engines. I'm not saying what it will be, but it will announce the winning story.**


	75. Special 3: The Legend of Duke

**Just barely on time! The third special of this series is finally here, based on another Railway Series book. I wanted the 75th story to be special, so the winning story is on hold. What is the winning story? Read on, and eventually, you'll know. But now, it's time to enjoy...**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Special 3: The Legend of Duke**

**Based on "Duke the Lost Engine" by the Rev. W. Awdry**

A long time ago in the early 1870's, the citizens of Peel Godred had plans to build their own railway. They were in favor of a line running down the valley, as it would be simple and cheap, but it would mean building a junction to the Sodor and Mainland Railway. They decided it was too risky to perform and they instead searched for another route.

The Peel Godred Committee had meetings and they proposed to work with several mining companies at Cas-ny-Hawin, which had built a tramway from here to Arlesdale in the early 1800's. The PGC easily saw advantages of a connection to Peel Godred, and after having meetings at Ulfstead, they formed the Mid Sodor Railway Company in 1872.

* * *

The original Cas-ny-Hawin and Arlesdale tramway was relaid and reopened in 1874. Stations were at Arlesbrugh, Arlesale, Marthwaite, and Ffarquhar Road. They expanded to Ulfstead Road, which was very high above sea level and only 2.4 kilometers from Cas-ny-Hawin. The MSRC consulted C. E. Spooner, who was busy with the North Wales Narrow Gauge Railway, so instead, his son Edwin undertook the survey and gave a lot of pointers and suggestions to improve the railway. Many problems were facing during the construction of the railway, but eventually in 1880, the railway was complete.

It would have been opened in June if not for a concerned inspector. He fretted over the few clearances in the mountain section of the line, and failed it even though he couldn't find any other flaws himself. The Spooners defended that the clearances were actually safe compared to the Ffestiniog Railway's, and another inspection came in September, the railway officially opened in October. The line passed on the condition that there be safety precautions, that all doors were to be locked between Arlesdale and Ulfstead Road.

Like any railway, the Mid-Sodor had its first batch of engines in 1880. Both were locomotives from the Boston Lodge Works of Porthmadog, both built in 1879 for the railway; #1 Duke, and #2 Bertram. Duke was named after his Grace, the Duke of Sodor, and Bertram was named in honor of a soldier from medieval times of Sodor.

* * *

Duke and Bertram worked on the Mid-Sodor Railway for seven years straight, until in 1887 when Bertram broke down due to worn parts. The manager of the Mid-Sodor Railway had plans to buy another engine in 1886, a 0-4-0 well tank from the Fletcher, Jennings and Co. Works in Wales.

The engine was known as No. 2, as the manager couldn't think of a name for him. Duke knew him as "Smudger", painted red, built in America with copied plans from the Talyllyn Railway's No. 2 "Dolgoch", and was a brash, cocky showoff.

If that wasn't enough, Smudger was prone to derailing and rough riding whenever he was out on the tracks. But he wasn't all that bad to Duke to begin with; when Smudger arrived on the Mid-Sodor Railway, he was keen to work like any other engine. But after a few years, by the early 1890's, Smudger gained some attitude.

Whenever Smudger would derail and was rescued by Duke, Smudger would drawl, "Listen, Bud! In the States, we don't care a dime for a few spills."

"We do here," Duke would say, but Smudger would laugh.

* * *

To try and put up with Smudger's carelessness, the manager often had to borrow other narrow gauge engines from other railway companies. One such engine was Proteus, the Skarloey Railway's number three. The manager needed to buy new engines, but with one reliable runner, one reckless engine, and one borrowed engine, he didn't seem to have much luck.

However, the manager was impressed with Proteus' performance, and in 1902, he requested to the Falcon Works that they build two engines of Proteus' design for his railway. Falcon Works agreed to it, but it took some time and that the two engines they named #3 and #4 would not be ready until 1906.

One day, in 1905, Smudger's reckless behavior had gone too far. He wasn't laughing for long because the manager told the workmen to take away his wheels, and told Smudger he would make him useful at last. Smudger had become a pumping engine at the back of the shed. Whenever trains pass by, Smudger wishes he could be back on the rails again, but it wouldn't happen any time soon.

#3 and #4 finally arrived on the Mid-Sodor Railway in 1906. They were taken by road to Arlesburgh, and they were given names. #3 was Falcon, after the works he and #4 came from, and #4 was named Albert.

Both Falcon and Albert had a major flaw involving their cabs. It gave them instability and it lead to derailments from rough riding. Eventually, both tank engines were given upgrades with an enclosed cab and trailing wheels to make them more versatile runners. Falcon was more hard-working, whereas Albert was still rude and rough.

* * *

One day in 1908, the manager of the Mid-Sodor Railway came to see Falcon in the sheds at Arlesdale.

"Falcon," he said, "for the past few weeks since your rebuild, I have been very impressed with your work so far, and you'll be having a new coat of paint for that."

"Thank you, sir," said Falcon.

"Now Falcon," continued the manager, "you must learn the Mountain Road..."

"Yes, please, sir!" said Falcon excitedly.

"So tomorrow, you shall go double-heading on it with Duke. He'll explain everything."

Falcon was most displeased. "Huh! Duke's an old fusspot, and a regular old fuddy-duddy!" But he said it to himself.

* * *

Duke's train was one for holiday-makers coming to the Mid-Sodor Railway, and he called it the Picnic. The next morning, Falcon was getting ready when Duke puffed up beside him.

"Listen," he said firmly, "the Mountain Road is difficult. You take the train and I'll couple in front."

"No," said Falcon, "I'll lead. How can I learn the road with you lumbering ahead, blocking the view?"

"Suit yourself," said Duke sternly, "but never mind the view. Attend to the track."

* * *

Duke and Falcon puffed along the line leading to the Mountain Road. Duke repeatedly told Falcon to "LOOK AT THE TRACK. Never mind the view."

In retaliation, Falcon puffed, "Fusspot, fusspot! Fuddy-duddy, fuddy-duddy, fuddy duddy!"

The two engines puffed into the first tunnel, looped around, recrossed the river and entered the second, all the while, they were climbing, and their speed decreased.

"Don't dawdle! Don't dawdle!" snapped Falcon.

"No hurry, no hurry," said Duke stolidly. The tunnel was curved and pitch black, which made Falcon feel stifled.

"I want to get out, I want to get out," he puffed. The light grew closer, and two ribbons of track appeared ahead in the gloom.

"Watch the track! Watch the track!" huffed Duke.

"Fusspot! Fusspot!" scoffed Falcon. The tunnel mouth got bigger and bigger, and they at last burst into the sunlight once again.

* * *

The line swung sharply right, laid on the ledge cut in the hillside. Below lay the valley which Duke and Falcon had come. No one knew what happened next. Duke said there may have been an object on the tracks and Falcon hadn't been paying much attention. Falcon protested that he was dazzled, and didn't know how he could've kept a good lookout.

One way or another, the coaches had barely cleared the tunnel when Falcon lurched to the left. His front wheels derailed and crunched over the sleepers and ballast. Falcon had come to rest with one of his wheels uncomfortably near the edge. Had it not been for Duke, Falcon would've fallen down and smashed to pieces. Duke held on firmly with his wheels locked and taut couplings.

"Young idiot!" snapped Duke furiously, "Stop it! I can't hold you if you shake!"

"S-s-s-sorry!" stuttered Falcon. He was pale with fright, and tried hard to stop shuddering.

In great haste, Duke's driver and fireman chocked his wheels to prevent Duke and the coaches falling too, and the coupling between him and Falcon was strengthened.

"Thank you, now I'll manage," puffed Duke. Now that Duke was secured in place, the two crews, with help from a platelayer, propped up Falcon's front end. They were looking forward for a rest when Duke began to wheesh alarmingly.

"What's happening?" panted Duke as his fireman ran to the cab.

"Water!" cried Duke's fireman, "We want water, quickly!"

Fortunately for them, the platelayer's cottage was standing nearby. He told his wife about the situation, and she agreed to let the passengers borrow jugs, buckets, kettles, saucepans, and whatever could hold water.

The passengers formed a chain between the well and Duke, passing from hand to hand, quenching Duke's thirst.

"I'm not giving up any time soon," puffed Duke to himself, "Falcon just needs to learn to be more careful..."

The fireman reduced Duke's fire, and watched the water gauge carefully. It was a tiring job, especially in the sun, and Duke need gallons of water.

"We're winning!" cried the fireman, "Don't weaken!" So the passengers set to work again with a will. Presently, Albert arrived with the breakdown gang to help Falcon back onto the rails again.

"Stupid brother of mine," grumbled Albert, "making me leave my nice shed!"

"That'll do, Albert," said his driver firmly, "now let's get to work."

"I suppose I must," Albert snorted. The breakdown gang showed the passengers how to help lever Falcon back onto the rails. It took some time, but at last, Falcon was on two rails again. He was most relieved, but said nothing.

* * *

At the top station, King Orry's Bridge, the manager was waiting anxiously when Duke and Falcon steamed in, tired and late.

"I'm terribly sorry for the delay at the Mountain Road," said the manager, "but I thank you all for helping one of my engines from disaster."

"Not at all," said the passengers, "we admired the way you put things right, and enjoyed the adventure." They thanked Duke and his crew for also helping in preventing what could have been a worse accident. "Your Duke is a hero! He stood firm like a bulldog and just wouldn't let go."

"Thank you," said Falcon, "I don't know why you bothered after I'd been so rude."

"Oh well!" replied Duke, "You'd just had a new coat of paint. It would have been a pity if you'd rolled down the mountain and spoilt it. That would never have suited his Grace."

Duke and Falcon both chuckled, and the manager let Falcon off with a reminder to pay more attention next time he was on the Mountain Road.

* * *

Over the next few years, Duke, Falcon and Albert worked alongside each other on the Mid-Sodor Railway, but Albert insisted on working by himself, ignoring the other engines. The 1910's didn't see much change for the railway, but the manager acquired two 0-4-0 pannier tanks from France to work as mine engines in 1914.

One of them was a female, Monique, and the other a male, Alfred. Neither engine spoke English when they first arrived, but Duke and Falcon helped them to learn their language, and Monique and Alfred were both able to speak English and French.

Around that time, World War I broke out in Europe, with Germany as the enemy. This had little effect on the engines of the Mid-Sodor Railway, but they helped out in the war effort as much as they could. When the war ended, the manager was able to purchase an engine from the War Department in 1919; a 4-6-0 pannier tank named Baldwin, after his company.

Duke at first was skeptical of the new arrival, and thought Baldwin would be a rude engine like Smudger was, but Baldwin proved to be less cocky than Smudger was, and he took more care when he pulled his trains. Despite a few rude comments on occasion, the engines liked working with Baldwin as the new number two.

But like Smudger, Baldwin was prone to derailment, but the manager couldn't explain why it was. Baldwin felt that he wasn't re-gauged properly, and that it was the workmen at fault for not checking him.

* * *

One fateful day in 1920, Albert had his comeuppance for his rude behavior when he had gotten involved in a terrible accident not worth repairing. As a result, Albert was scrapped and used as spares to help repair the other engines, who knew that manager had a reason for it.

Feeling one engine short, the manager contacted Kerr-Stuart Works, and requested for a tank engine to replace Albert. Kerr-Stuart Works agreed and set to work in building a new number four for the Mid-Sodor Railway.

During the new number four's building, the manager acquired a little steam tram named Tim, and numbered seven in 1920. Shortly after Tim's arrival, the Mid-Sodor Railway faced another casualty when Baldwin came a cropper with some unruly trucks, and the accident tore Baldwin's frames apart.

The engines and the manager were most upset, and knew it wasn't Baldwin's fault, for he tried to keep the trucks under control. The manager didn't want to scrap Baldwin, but he left him at the back of the sheds until they could either repair him or find another use for him.

* * *

Come 1923, the new number four was completed and shipped to the Mid-Sodor Railway. He was painted green and named Stuart, and like Falcon, named after the works he was built at. Stuart became fond of Duke like Falcon was, but both engines did grow sick of hearing all about "his Grace". Sometimes, Stuart and Falcon would wink at each other and chant:

"_Engines come and engines go, Granpuff 'goes on' forever!_"

"You impertinent scallywags," Duke would say with indignation, "whatever are young engines coming to nowadays?"

"Never mind, Granpuff; we're only young once."

"Well, you'd better mind; unless you want to end up like No. 2."

"Ooooh! Granpuff. Whatever happened?"

So Duke explained to Stuart and Falcon the downfall of Smudger, from his derailments to becoming a pumping engine. After being told the story, Stuart and Falcon became unusually good for several days afterwards.

* * *

One day in 1925, Duke wasn't feeling well at the end of his first Picnic journey. He always pulled it even on the days he felt poorly, and never wanted to disappoint his passengers. On this day, Duke had felt short of steam, and was pleased that he would be having a rest before starting back.

Just as his crew finished cleaning his tubes, Stuart cheekily bustled in.

"Hello, Granpuff!" he teased, "Are you short of puff?"

"Nothing of the sort," grumbled Duke, "Routine maintenance."

"Tell you what, Granpuff," went on Stuart, "you're getting old. You need to take care. We'll have to keep you in order, or one day you'll break down!"

"Humph!" said Duke crossly, "That'll be the day! You keep me in order?! Impudence!" He puffed away to collect his coaches, wheeshing crossly from his draincocks.

* * *

The evening was lovely, and Duke soon forgot to be cross. All the picnic parties were ready, the coaches were running well, and no time was lost.

"Couldn't be better! Couldn't be better!" Duke chuntered happily. He began to climb the hill. The work was hard for Duke, but he was used to it.

"I've plenty of steam!" he panted, "We'll be up in a couple of puffs!"

But he had underestimated how much steam he needed. His puffing became wheezing, and Duke became worried he wouldn't make it.

"It's not so easy! It's not so easy!" he puffed, "My old valves would start blowing now, but I'll manage! I'll manage!"

Duke's leaks were beginning to get worse, and he was wheeshing hoarsely with escaping steam. They just barely made it to the next station at Arlesdale Green. Duke's driver looked over his engine carefully whilst the guard went to the telephone. The passengers were anxious and gathered around Duke.

"Two engines are coming," said the guard when he came back, "with luck we'll be away in fifteen minutes. You'll easily catch your boat."

* * *

Presently, the two engines arrived, and they were Falcon and Stuart. Falcon buffered up in front while Stuart was coupled from behind.

"Poor old Granpuff," hooshed Falcon, "what a shame you've broken down!"

"This is the day!" whistled Stuart cheekily.

"Are you ready?" whistled Falcon.

"Yes I am!" replied Stuart, and they puffed away to Marthwaite station. There, Falcon had left his train. Upon arrival, the cavalcade split up where Falcon went down to the port with Duke's Picnic while Stuart headed Falcon's train with Duke coupled from behind.

Stuart was pleased. "Fancy me rescuing Granpuff!" he chortled, "This is the day! This is the day! This is the day!" _Poor Granpuff,_ he thought, _he's much too old. We'll have to keep him in order now. Kindly but firmly, that's it. We'll allow him to have runs sometimes, but Falcon and I'll do the real work. Granpuff'll be cross, but we can't help that._

"Poor old engine! Poor old engine!" Stuart puffed.

* * *

Duke wasn't crippled just yet. His valves sounded worse than they were. He wanted to keep his train, but Duke's driver insisted otherwise. "Our passengers will only be worried."

Duke understood his driver's words completely, and he didn't want to spoil their day. He listened to Stuart's chortled, and Duke smiled to himself. He and his driver decided to play a little joke on Stuart to teach him a lesson.

At first, they used enough steam to keep moving, but the last half mile was uphill. Then...

"NOW!" said his driver, and advanced the regulator. Duke responded with a will, and puffed and roared like the whole train's weight was pushing against him. Stuart was most surprised.

"That's strange," he remarked, "I was working fine earlier..."

People could hear the noise from far away and ran to see what the situation was. They thought Stuart was wheezing and Duke was putting all the weight on him. Of course, Duke knew the opposite.

* * *

When they reached the works station, Duke was uncoupled and went along the loop to the water-tank. A boy on the platform asked, "Why were there two engines on this train, daddy? It's most unusual."

"It is," agreed his father, "but today was different. Stuart broke down, you see, and they had to call Duke out to help him. Duke had a hard job too, by the sound of it."

"Well for crying out loud!" exclaimed Stuart, and vanished in a cloud of steam. His face was red with embarrassment, and his eyes wide open. Duke chuckled as he wheezed alongside.

"Poor old engine!" he said, "It's no good, Stuart; you can't win!"

"Oh, fiddlesticks..." muttered Stuart. Duke and his driver winked at each other; their little joke worked.

Stuart didn't tease Duke after that, and whenever the subject of Duke's age was brought up, he would keep his mouth shut.

* * *

Not long afterward in 1926, the manager bought a 0-4-2 tank engine from Ireland named Jim. He was painted green like Stuart, and given the number six. Jim was a kind engine, but he was prone to bad luck, leading to trouble for poor Jim. Eventually, Jim was sold to another railway in England in 1927, given a farewell by the other engines. In exchange, the manager bought a 0-6-0 tank engine named Jerry, who was also painted green, but given the number five.

However, times would slowly become tough for the engines on the Mid-Sodor Railway...

* * *

A few years before in 1923, the Peel Godred Power Company had been allowed to build a dam and hydro-electric power plant a mile north from the town. The Mid-Sodor Railway and Arlesburgh were considered, but mountain clearances were proven unsurpassable, even if the port was suitable. The North Western Railway had completed a branchline from Kildane at the time, proving to be a disaster for the Mid Sodor Railway since traffic from Peel Godred began to decline after its opening. By 1935, passenger trains from Peel Godred were almost empty most times of the year, and steamers no longer called at Arlesburgh.

The mountain section closed down the following year in 1936, and around that time, Monique had ended up in a mine-shaft at Arlesdale, leaving the engines to believe she would never be found again. Jerry, Tim, Alfred and the bogie coaches had to be sold to keep the railway running, as if making sacrifices. Passengers began using buses as opposed to the railway, and the line returned to square one, its beginnings as a tramway line.

Duke, Stuart and Falcon bravely worked hard during the next decade, even when World War II gave them a lot of traffic to put up with. Even as the three were maintained, the track and rolling stock's condition deteriorated, often leading to derailments. Mines closed down one by one, until the last mine in service was at Cas-ny-Hawin, where Baldwin had been working since the war began. Baldwin was glad he was helping his railway, even if he couldn't run, and didn't want the railway to suffer. Duke, Stuart and Falcon understood Baldwin's confidence in helping the workmen.

But it all came to a sudden end when in December 1946, the mine was flooded, and Baldwin was lost beyond rescue. The engines and crews were devastated; the railway would have no choice but to close down for good, which was put into effect in January 1947, and Falcon had the honors of running the final train. People had come to buy the engines.

"We'll take Stuart and Falcon," they said, but no one wanted Duke, and they thought he was too old.

"I would never consider scrapping Duke," said the manager, "we'll leave him in the shed until someone finds him."

"Thank you, sir," said Duke fondly, with a tear in his eye, "it has been an honor to work for you all those years. You too, Stuart and Falcon. I'll never forget you."

"Cheer up, Granpuff," called Stuart, as they began to puff away, "we'll find a nice railway, and then you can come and keep us in order!"

They all laughed bravely, but no one knew if it would ever come true. Duke's crew oiled and greased him for the last time. They sheeted him up in tarpaulins, and they said goodbye, then left to find other work.

"Where's His Grace?" wondered Duke, "It's not like him to forget me."

Unknown to Duke, His Grace died in the War, and the new Duke, a boy, never knew of his little engine.

"Oh well," said Duke, "I'll go to sleep. It'll help to pass the time..." And he went into a deep sleep.

Over the next couple of decades, winter torrents washed soil from the hills over the shed. Trees and bushes slowly grew around, and you would never have known a shed was there, let alone a little engine asleep inside...

* * *

Now, you may be wondering, "what about Stuart and Falcon?" Well, I'll be more than happy to tell you what did happen to them...

Stuart and Falcon had been bought by the Peel Godred Aluminium Company for an expansion project and worked alongside three other engines; Freddie, Mighty and Mac. It was until 1950 when the expansion project was cancelled due to some troublesome boys and rockets. Stuart and Falcon were sheeted for a year until they were bought by the Skarloey Railway, given new names and coats of paint. Stuart became Peter Sam, and Falcon Sir Handel, and they liked their new names better. Both were painted in Skarloey red with blue stripes.

That was in 1951, and Peter Sam and Sir Handel never forgot Duke and often talked about him whenever they were alone. In 1965, both were excited and thought Duke was coming to Skarloey and Rheneas' 100th birthday, but were left disappointed when the Duke came, for it was only a man...

* * *

Even in 1969, Peter Sam still kept saying Duke never came.

"Rubbish!" said Duncan, "Of course he was real!"

"All the same, he wasn't _our _Duke," insisted Peter Sam.

"Our Duke is an engine," agreed Sir Handel.

"You're as bad as he is," scoffed Duncan, "_All _engine Dukes' were scrapped. Ask Duck."

"Duck doesn't know everything," Skarloey said quietly, "tell us about him, you two."

So Peter Sam and Sir Handel told Skarloey, Rheneas, Rusty, Duncan, and Freddie about the Duke they knew from the old days of the Mid-Sodor Railway. Soon, the seven little engines told Mr. Hugh, who told the Thin Controller, who told the Owner, who told His Grace, who told the Small Controller of the Arlesdale Railway, who told the Thin Clergyman, who told the Fat one.

* * *

One morning, the Small Controller and the two clergymen were looking at maps in the Small Controller's office.

"Our railway," explained the Small Controller, "is laid on the bed of the old one, but swings round to end at the road south of that village. The old line kept straight on. It went north of the village and then to the mountains. The maps show the Works at the old station. If Duke is anywhere, he's there." The Thin Clergyman went to speak to the Arlesdale Railway engines, Rex, Bert and Mike, about Duke.

"Are you writing another book, sir?" they asked hopefully.

"Yes," said the Thin Clergyman, "but not about you!"

The three engines were most disappointed, but the Thin Clergyman smiled.

"Cheer up," he said, "it's about a nice old engine who is lost. But, if you're good, the artist might put you in the pictures."

"Oooooh! Thank you, sir," the three engines said. The Thin Clergyman explained about Duke, Stuart (Peter Sam), and Falcon (Sir Handel).

"So you see," continued the Thin Clergyman, "poor Duke was left alone..." Mike, Rex, and Bert sighed sympathetically. "...and we want to find him, and mend him, and make him happy again. Your controller wants to help, but he can't if you're naughty."

Bert, Mike and Rex promised to be as good as gold.

* * *

The three men spent days at the old station from Arlesdale. Every morning, they came on Bert's train, who always whistled "good luck" as they walked up the track, but come evening, they would have nothing but scratches and ripped clothes. They refused to give up, knowing Duke had to be there somewhere.

In the end, the Fat Clergyman found him... by accident. He scrambled over a hillock, trod on something which wasn't there, and crashed through a hole and landed, legs astride, on Duke's saddletank.

"Wha- what the devil?!" exclaimed Duke, waking up.

"We found him! Our Sleeping Beauty himself!" cried the Fat Clergyman.

"Are you all right, Teddy?" asked the Thin Clergyman with concern. He and the Small Controller peeped through the hole above.

"I'm okay, Wilbert," replied the Fat Clergyman, "but look who I found!"

"Excuse me," inquired Duke, "are you a vandal? Driver told me vandals break and smash things."

The Fat Clergyman chuckled as he ruefully felt his bruises. "Bless you, no! I'm quite respectable; I dropped in because I couldn't find your door. Falcon and Stuart will be pleased to see you." And he explained everything.

"So they _did _remember!" sighed Duke happily, "Does His Grace approve?"

"Yes, he's coming."

"To see me? How kind! And I'm all dirty! That will never do. Please clean me."

The men went to work in cleaning Duke. It was a lot of work considering Duke had been in the shed for twenty-two years. The Small Controller and fetched His Grace, and by the time he did, Duke was the cleanest of anyone in the shed.

* * *

The next morning, Mike brought workmen and tools. They enlarged the hole the Fat Clergyman made, and they lifted Duke out to put him on a low-loader to bring him by road.

"I'd be ashamed to travel by road," protested Duke, "It's... it's... it's undignified."

"I'm sorry, Duke," said His Grace, "but the small railway has no suitable trucks for you. Besides, you're bigger than they are."

Duke had to give in, but a lot of people came out to greet him, and it made Duke feel better.

"So they still remember me," he told himself. At Arlesburgh, Donald was awaiting with a flatbed to bring Duke to Crovan's Gate. Everyone was cheering when Duke was lifted onto the flatbed, and even more when Donald started along Duck's branchline on the last stage of Duke's journey to the Skarloey Railway.

* * *

Duke and Donald arrived at Crovan's Gate, and Duke was shunted close to the engine sheds of the Skarloey Railway. Peter Sam and Sir Handel puffed out of the sheds.

"He's there!" they whispered, "Shsh! Shsh! Shsh!"

Duke opened his eyes, and looked at them with an annoyed look. "You woke me! In my young days, engines were..."

"Seen and not heard, Granpuff. Remember?"

"I remember two idle good-for-nothings called Falcon and Stuart..."

"Good for you, Granpuff! We're glad you've come. We can keep you in order now."

"Keep _me_in order?! Impertinence! Be off!"

Peter Sam and Sir Handel puffed away, happy to see Duke for the first time in years.

"Impudent scallywags," murmured Duke, but he smiled, and for the first time in years, he smiled as he dozed in the bright sun. Soon, a new life would begin for Duke the Mid-Sodor engine...

* * *

**Whew! That took me a good while to write, didn't it? The story is mainly Duke the Lost Engine mixed with new material, as well as history reworded from the Thomas wiki, which I use to research facts and resolve most of the goofs in episodes I remake. Try that out; I know Andrew Brenner (head writer, season 17 onwards) is doing the same for future seasons and specials, and just because he was doing it didn't mean I had to follow suit.**

**Enough of that now! It's time for the moment of truth... what story will be written next? The winner is...**

**A REMAKE OF "HEROES" FROM SEASON 3!**

**I was quite speechless by the results. I'm surprised no one voted for "One Good Turn" or either of the two sagas I hadn't written yet. When I do upload by rewrite of Heroes, I think I should begin a system; whenever I finish a story or rewrite, it'll be deleted from the poll, and you vote for the next story you want to see next. If the most votes go for "Any one of five stories based on real events", then I will make a new poll, and you decide what real life event you want a story to be based off of. It'll be an easy system, guys; trust me.**


	76. Remake 47: Rosie and the Express

**I know what you're saying; you're saying "Why haven't you done "Heroes" yet?!" Well, shut up, cause I'm about to explain...**

**Whilst I was writing "The Legend of Duke", I decided to do a long overdue rewrite of Express Coming Through from season 16. I think its plot was a good idea, although quite recently, I imagined if they used Rosie instead of Thomas. Why is because Rosie has little to no roles in the CGI series, and it's terribly disappointing. People would think James, but not me. They could've let someone else like Stanley, Mavis, Whiff, or Belle take the express instead of Thomas, but that's my personal beliefs. Originally, Gordon was meant to be rude to Rosie along with James and Henry, but his role was reduced, and you'll see why.**

**Oh, and this is meant to be a sequel to "Thomas, Oliver and Rosie", so if you haven't, I suggest reading that first before reading this.**

**Done that? Good. Looking back at "Thomas, Oliver and Rosie", I think I may have made a few unintentional contradictions... But anyway! Sit back and enjoy...**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 47: Rosie and the Express**

**Based on "Express Coming Through" by Sharon Miller**

The Fat Controller had thought well of Rosie, and she had been working hard a shunting engine at Tidmouth for the past few weeks, despite a shaky start between her, Thomas and Oliver. Even if the Fat Controller was pleased with her, Rosie was still mistrusted by a few certain engines, those being Henry and James.

"Nearly causing an engine to fall of an unfinished bridge and push trucks into another engine's tender?" laughed Henry.

"What a joke!" agreed James, "Rosie's just a clumsy little puffer!"

"I'm not clumsy!" protested Rosie. She tried to get her own back by talking about red engines who were stung by a bee, and green engines who were pushed out of tunnels by elephants. But James and Henry didn't take much notice. Rosie tried telling them that she and her brothers and sisters worked hard during the Second World War, but James and Henry still didn't care.

"Must be a load of nonsense from a chatty little engine like you, Rosie," sniffed James, "I bet you couldn't even pull the express!"

"But Belle's a tank engine and can take the express," protested Rosie.

"She's all right," said Henry, "but you, Rosie, can't even pull half of Belle's strength!"

"I can if I could!" said Rosie, "I'd show you a thing or two!" But deep inside, Rosie didn't know how.

* * *

The next day, Oliver had arrived Tidmouth Station with the first train from the Little Western. He could see Rosie sitting on a siding away from him, and she looked very upset.

"You're looking quite down there, Rosie," he noted.

"That James and Henry said that I'm nothing more than a clumsy engine," she said sadly.

"That's because of the accident you unintentionally caused when you arrived, right?"

"The same."

"They don't know anything about you," said Oliver kindly, "you remember saving me with the help of Thomas, right?"

"I do," said Rosie, "it was also when Thomas and I made amends between each other."

"Right," said Oliver, "you're still useful no matter what accidents you caused, intentional or not."

"Even if I could pull the express," Rosie sighed.

"You pulling the express?" Oliver was surprised.

"Yes," said Rosie, "James and Henry also said I wouldn't be able to pull it myself."

"That's just nonsense," said Oliver firmly, "if you can haul army tanks on flatbeds, you can easily take the express without trouble, at least I think so."

"Thanks, Oliver." Rosie felt a little better, but was still deeply hurt by Henry and James' words.

* * *

Whenever Rosie arranged trains at Tidmouth, be passenger or goods, she longed to pull a train herself for a change. Of course, that was only wishful thinking, since the Fat Controller needed a shunting engine for Tidmouth, and Henry and James' taunting didn't help matters to Rosie.

"Clumsy engines like you shouldn't be arranging trains for us bigger engines," snorted James, "I don't see why you were brought here anyway."

"I'm essential," insisted Rosie, "I arrange your trains so you can have journeys out on the line."

"That's all tank engines are meant for!" snapped Henry, but Duck and Belle had heard Henry's outburst.

"For your information, Henry," Duck said firmly, "I, as a tank engine, have a branchline to run, and I also take trains."

"I do services on the mainline too," added Belle, "does that mean you don't want me pulling trains?"

"I don't mean you, Belle," snorted Henry, "just that blue shrimp Rosie."

"I'm not a shrimp!" Rosie said indignantly, "I'm a really useful engine like you are!"

"More like, a really clumsy engine," snickered James.

"That is enough!" boomed the Fat Controller. He had heard the argument from his office. "What is going on here?"

"Henry and James called me names," said Rosie unhappily, "they think I'm clumsy and a blue shrimp..."

"Not to mention that they think they're superior to tank engines," added Belle.

The Fat Controller was not impressed, and he scolded Henry and James for their bad behavior, before leaving to return to his office.

"Erm, sir?" asked Rosie.

"Yes, Rosie?"

"Is it true that tender engines are more important than tank engines?"

"Hmm..." The Fat Controller thought his answer through. It was difficult, to him, how to explain it to Rosie. "It's tricky to tell, Rosie," he admitted, "I see all my engines as part of the them, and no engine is above one another. Now, smaller engines like you and Duck do smaller jobs, and there's jobs suited for engines like Henry and Gordon. In other words, no, Rosie. You're a useful engine, and I am proud of you."

Rosie felt better after the Fat Controller's little speech, but Henry and James just sulked as they soon set out with their respective trains.

* * *

A few days later, that morning, there was a bit of a ruckus as the sheds. Poor Gordon was coughing and wheezing uncontrollably. The workmen were looking him all over to see what the problem was. The Fat Controller was called over to the sheds.

"Gordon must have taken on some bad coal," said the foreman, "and the express is due soon!"

"Who shall I have to take the express?" asked the Fat Controller.

"I can take the express, sir!" Rosie chirped up almost straight away.

"No, I can take it," insisted Henry.

"Let me do it!" cried James.

"Quiet, you two!" said the Fat Controller, "I heard Rosie first. Are you sure you can manage?"

"Of course I can," said Rosie with confidence, "never let the passengers down, after all."

The Fat Controller reluctantly agreed. "Okay Rosie," he said, "do your best and make sure not to bump the coaches."

"I won't let you down," promised Rosie. Henry and James were furious as Rosie puffed away to arrange the coaches.

* * *

The express is one of the most important trains on the North Western Railway. It is usually full of people from England, Wales and Scotland. Gordon normally pulled the express, but sometimes Belle, Henry, James or Bear took it if Gordon was ill or away. This time, it would be Rosie's turn in pulling the express. She carefully arranged the coaches into place at platform one.

"We've never had a run with you before, Rosie," said the coaches.

"Neither have I," agreed Rosie, "this is going to be a once in a lifetime moment for me." _Wait until Henry and James know about how well I managed,_ Rosie thought to herself, _this could stop their teasing._

After she shunted the coaches, Rosie puffed onto the turntable. Even if she and Belle were tank engines, the Fat Controller insisted that all engines on the mainline pull their trains in the forward position. In Bear's case, being a diesel with two cabs, it wouldn't have mattered.

Rosie was coupled up to the coaches and her lamps fitted meaning "express passenger" on either side of her bufferbeam. The guard blew his whistle, Rosie replied with a blast of her's, and the train slowly set out of the station.

"I can do this, I can do this," she puffed, "like Thomas said, little engines can do big things!"

* * *

For a small engine, Rosie was fairly strong, but she wasn't as fast as Gordon. The passengers understood and knew Rosie was doing the best she could to get them to their destinations.

"I won't let them down! I won't let them down!" Rosie puffed to herself, "I can prove myself a really useful engine no matter what!"

Rosie had forgotten about Gordon's hill; it was the steepest part of the mainline, and trains often stalled there and had to be helped by Edward.

"Take it easy, old girl!" cautioned her driver, "We've already got one engine out of commission, and the Fat Controller can't risk another engine broken down!"

Rosie knew her driver was right, and was to slow down a little bit as they climbed up the hill. Rosie felt the drag of the heavy coaches against her coupling hook.

"I can do it! I can do it! I can do it!" she puffed, and then the slope of the hill began to feel easier to climb.

"I can do it! I can do it... I'm doing it! I'm doing!" Rosie said excitedly as she and the express coasted down Gordon's hill.

"Well done, old girl!" said her driver, "We better slow down and stop at Maron for some water."

"That would be okay, driver," said Rosie, already feeling out of puff.

* * *

Rosie was pleased to be having a rest at Maron. Her fireman filled her tanks with water and more coal was loaded into Rosie's bunker. Without water and coal, steam engines could not operate. The passengers didn't mind an extra stop, for they could get out and walk around, what a station was meant for. The signalman made sure that no engines crashed into the express.

Rosie's tanks and bunker were filled, and Rosie backed down again onto the waiting coaches. Then they heard the guard's whistle and Rosie puffed off again for Crovan's Gate.

"It's only three stations away," panted Rosie, "and there's no turning back now. I really can do it!"

But unknown to Rosie, her brakes were not working properly, and when her crew had backed her onto the coaches, they heard a groaning noise, but didn't take much notice.

* * *

At last, Rosie could see Crovan's Gate in plain sight.

"I'm nearly there!" she panted, "Brakes, driver!"

The driver put on the brakes, but Rosie didn't slow down. The driver put the regulator at zero, but Rosie was still going too fast.

"Can't you slow me down?" cried Rosie, "I'm going too fast!"

"I'm trying, Rosie!" groaned her driver, but the brakes still weren't working.

"Help!" wailed Rosie, "I didn't want my journey to end this way!"

Fortunately, a workman set the points east of the station onto a siding. Rosie puffed through the station, into the siding, and crashed into the buffers, coming off the tracks and her wheels lay to rest on the gravel, bringing the train to a stop.

A few passengers had been shaken up and injured in the crash, but otherwise, nobody had been killed. The Fat Controller, who had been on the train, walked out of his coach to speak to Rosie's crew, then to Rosie.

"I'm sorry, sir," said Rosie sadly, "I didn't mean to get into this mess-!"

"Don't worry, Rosie," said the Fat Controller, "it wasn't your fault. Driver tells me your brakes were faulty. Gordon's hill must have put stress on them. We'll have your brakes looked at by the Steamworks."

* * *

Soon, Edward and James arrived with Rocky to help put Rosie and the first coach back onto the rails. Victor had pulled the coaches that were still on the rails back to the platform, where passengers could enjoy a run on the Skarloey Railway. Molly had also arrived to take over the express to Barrow-in-Furness. Rosie looked away sheepishly as James looked at her.

"I knew a clumsy engine like you could never pull trains like the express!" James laughed, but Molly, Edward and Rocky stared at James with angry glares.

"There's nothing funny about an accident like that!" said Molly crossly, "There were people aboard the coaches, and what's more, some could have died!"

"What's more," added Rocky, "Rosie and her crew tried to prevent the accident, as did that workman, and if they hadn't, it would have been horrific!"

"So will you take back what you just said about 'clumsy engines' pulling heavy trains?" Edward finished with a stern look on his face.

James gulped after Edward finished his sentence. Then, he quietly said, "Yes... I will take back what I said."

"And don't forget it," said Rocky firmly, and James promised.

"But still," said James to no one in particular, "I bet I could handle shunting better than Rosie."

"So you shall," said the Fat Controller firmly, "for your punishment, James, you'll be shunting trains at Tidmouth until Rosie's brakes are repaired!"

James groaned loudly. "Me and my big mouth!" he snapped in annoyance.

"Cheer up," teased Rosie, as Rocky put her back on the rails, "at least you know what it's like to be me!"

The others chuckled and James just gave Rosie a vulgar look, but Rosie didn't care.

"I heard you took the express for Gordon," said Molly, "I think you did all right until the accident."

"Thank you, Molly," said Rosie, "but I think I'll leave the express to stronger engines in the near future, just to be safe."

Soon the mess was cleared up, and Molly backed down onto the coaches and had her "express passenger" headcode fitted. The guard's whistle blew and Molly set off to Barrow-in-Furness without further mishap. Victor then took Rosie to the Steamworks, where the workmen replaced her brakes.

* * *

For the next few weeks, James was shunting at Tidmouth, and felt his position deeply. Henry didn't get away with his rudeness to Rosie either, for he was not allowed on passengers for the next few weeks. As for Gordon, it turned out his smokebox needed clearing up, and he was soon proud to be pulling the express once again. He had heard of what Rosie did in pulling the express and couldn't help but feel impressed.

Rosie was soon out of the Steamworks with freshly working brakes and was back to working at Tidmouth as station pilot. She knew that her work was a lot more peaceful, especially when James and Henry knew not to be so mean to her, and kept their mouths shut on the subject of the reliability of tank engines.

* * *

**I certainly hope Henry and James think twice before insulting a new arrival, don't you?**

**Expect Heroes to be next, and please don't get angry with me just because I uploaded this...**


	77. Remake 48: Heroes

**You wanted it, you got it!**

**This is my own origin story of how Bill and Ben became engines of the Sodor China Clay Company. Please don't go mad regarding continuity. Well, you could point it out if I messed up somehow.**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 48: Heroes**

**Based on the same story by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton**

Phillip is the engine owned by the Sodor China Clay Company. He is a Midland Railway 1116A 0-4-0 saddle tank engine painted in dark orange with red lining. He has brown nameplates with yellow writing and the initials SCC also written in yellow.

Phillip was familiar with the North Western Railway beforehand, having helped with the construction of the mainline between 1915 and late 1921, before being sent back to the Midland Railway with six other engines. When the Sodor China Clay Company was founded in 1946, the Fat Controller bought Phillip from the London, Midland and Scottish Railway, and sold him to the newly found SCC, and Phillip had been working there for less than a decade.

Now it was 1954, and poor Phillip had been overworked. His last overhaul was in 1945, and despite new parts, it was clear that Phillip needed a major overhaul. The Fat Controller and his son Charles knew of this, and beforehand in 1953, they visited the Port of Par to observe two very small, unusual saddle tanks named Alfred and Judy.

The Fat Controller then requested to use the plans to build Alfred and Judy to build two engines for the SCC. The two engines were built at Crovan's Gate Works, and they soon entered service in January 1955. No. 1 was named Bill, and No. 2 Ben.

* * *

When Bill and Ben entered service, the Fat Controller asked Phillip to show Bill and Ben what to do.

"You can count on me, sir," the older tank engine wheezed, "I'll show those young 'uns how to handle the work."

"Let's get to work!" squeaked Bill.

"This will be fun!" agreed Ben.

"Not so fast, you two," chuckled Phillip, "you need to take some pointers if you want to be really useful."

"You're no fun," Bill and Ben grumbled. But soon, the three tank engines were hard at work, pushing and pulling trucks of china clay into place. Bill and Ben were quick about it, but Phillip couldn't keep up.

"Come on, old man," teased Ben, "keep up the pace!"

"I can't," groaned Phillip, "my parts are worn."

"You're too slow," said Bill cheekily, "you'll be finished by nightfall!"

* * *

Soon, Phillip was taking some trucks of china clay for Henry at Wellsworth to bring to the mainland. Phillip was running behind schedule by the time he arrived. Henry was most annoyed.

"I can't be kept waiting, you know!" snapped Henry.

"I'm sorry, Henry," groaned Phillip, "but I'm old and I'm overdue for an overhaul. It's not easy putting up with Bill and Ben's jokes."

"Who are they?" asked Henry.

"The newest additions to the Sodor China Clay Company," explained Phillip, "the Fat Controller and his father based them off two tank engines from the Port of Par. Be careful with them; they're cheeky little devils, they are."

"I'll keep that in mind," muttered Henry as Phillip shunted his trucks into place. The guard's whistle blew and Henry set off to make up for lost time. Edward couldn't help but overhear them and drew up alongside Phillip.

"So the new arrivals are giving you a spot of trouble, are they?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe it," said Phillip, "they keep teasing me just because of my speed and age."

"Nonsense," said Edward, smiling, "I'm old, and I wouldn't care what people say about that. I'm sure I could handle them with ease; it'll save you a bit of stress."

"Thanks, Edward," smiled Phillip.

* * *

Over the next week, Edward did what he could to get Bill and Ben to behave, but it proved to be wishful thinking, and Bill and Ben got cheekier still, and it often would lead to delays. Edward found out from Phillip that the twins were becoming restless, and on that morning, Bill and Ben were resting.

"Listen Bill," said Ben, "can you hear something?"

"What sort of something?" asked Bill.

"Something different," replied Ben.

"I can't hear anything different," said Bill.

"Exactly!" huffed Ben, "Everything is the same; sounds the same, and looks the same! What we need is a change."

"A change of what?" asked Bill. Before Ben could answer, the manager arrived.

"Edward and Phillip tell me you need a change of work," he said, "I spoke with Sir Topham Hatt, and he says you can help shunt at Tidmouth for the time being. Edward can do the work here, and Duck will help run Edward's branchline."

Bill and Ben were pleased with the change of plan, and after their work was done for the day, they set off for Tidmouth.

* * *

The Fat Controller was waiting for them at Tidmouth Station when Bill and Ben arrived.

"Ah, good, you've arrived," said the Fat Controller, "Duck is usually our shunting engine here, but since he'll be working on Edward's branchline while Edward does your work, you'll be shunting coaches and trucks for the mainline engines for the next couple of days. In other words, a change of scenery."

"You can count on us, sir," said Bill.

"Two engines are better than one," agreed Ben.

"There's a pair of good engines," said the Fat Controller, "you must be responsible, reliable, and really useful engines."

"Yes, sir," said the twins, but they didn't know exactly what it meant. After the Fat Controller left for his office, Gordon was nearby and spoke to them sternly.

"You both have to behave, since you're on the mainline," said Gordon.

"Who is that big blue engine?" asked Bill to Ben.

"It must be Gordon from what Edward tells us," said Ben, "I think he let himself go!"

Gordon wheeshed angrily at Ben's cheeky comment and scowled.

"Just make sure that my coaches are ready for the evening Wild Nor'Wester!" he snapped, and went to sulk in the sheds.

* * *

Being newly built engines, Bill and Ben did not have much experience with trucks before, and neither did their drivers and firemen. Bill and Ben had fun arranging coaches and trucks.

"This is easy!" said Bill.

"We know lots about coaches and trucks!" said Ben, but I'm sorry to say that they didn't.

The trucks decided to play jokes on the twins, knowing how gullible they were.

"No need for that!" the trucks shouted as Bill and Ben pushed them into place, "We'll show you around, and we want to help."

"Thank you very much," said the twins. The trucks quietly giggled and played their tricks...

* * *

By the time evening fell, the yards of Tidmouth were in a terrible mess. Trucks and coaches were all in the wrong sidings, and Bill and Ben managed to get themselves trapped. The Fat Controller was most annoyed.

"Bill and Ben! Explain yourselves!" he said crossly.

"We told the trucks where to put things," said Bill nervously.

"But now we ended up stuck and no idea how," added Ben.

The Fat Controller sighed. "Trucks are very troublesome things, and you should never trust them," he said, "but now, the express will be delayed, and Gordon is not going to be happy about that."

* * *

The Fat Controller was sadly proven correct; by the time Bill and Ben had put the trucks into their proper places, Gordon was running late. The big blue engine stood between platforms 1 and 2, and he and the passengers waited impatiently while Bill and Ben shunted the coaches into place.

"About time you put them in place!" snapped Gordon as the twins were uncoupled, "Thanks to your stupidity, I'll be running late!"

"Now, take it easy on them, Gordon," said Duck, who was taking Edward's evening train, "they're only young engines after all, and I'm sure they didn't mean to cause trouble."

"Pah!" snorted Gordon, as he switched onto platform one where the coaches were waiting. Gordon buffered up gently to them and waited as the passengers got on board.

Gordon's train usually left at 6:25 for Barrow-in-Furness, and Edward's train followed five minutes later at 6:30 for Brendam. Right now, Gordon was running forty-five minutes behind schedule, and when the guard blew his whistle, Gordon set off to make up for lost time, and not long after, Duck set off for Brendam, also hoping to regain time lost.

Bill and Ben glumly watched the two trains leave for their destinations. They wished they hadn't been so silly listening to the trucks.

"I hope we do better tomorrow," said Bill.

"Me too," agreed Ben, "and next time, we won't listen to the trucks."

But it was easier said than done; the next day, Bill and Ben did their best to try and put trucks where they were needed, but the trucks kept slipping their brakes on which made them frustrated.

* * *

The next day, Bill and Ben were back at work at the Sodor China Clay Company. They were glad to be back, as the last two days had been most difficult for them.

As Phillip was shunting, his wheezing became even worse, and then suddenly, Phillip let off steam alarmingly.

"What's happened?" asked Ben.

"This can't be good," groaned Phillip. His driver examined him.

"It's very bad," he said, "Phillip's boiler has gone and given up on him. He really needs an overhaul."

"And I was due for my next train," groaned Phillip, "what am I going to do?"

"Can I help?" asked Bill, "I could take you and your train to Wellsworth."

"And then they'll bring me to Crovan's Gate!" Phillip realized, "Thank you, Bill, that is most kind of you."

So it was arranged. Bill coupled up to Phillip and shunted him on the front of his train. Just before Bill could set off, he and Ben heard some rocks falling down the rockface.

"What's that?" asked Bill.

"That is a strange noise the rockface is making," remarked Ben.

"That's a rockslide," said Phillip, then he shouted, "Sound the alarm! There's a rockslide!"

The alarm blasted long and loud.

"DANGER! CLEAR THE QUARRY!" yelled the foreman, and soon, the workmen hastily scrambled into Bill and Ben's trucks.

"Lucky we're here," remarked Bill, "come on, Ben!" Bill was just puffing away when they heard a voice.

"Wait for me!"

The foreman was running towards Ben as fast as his legs could carry him. Ben waited as the foreman climbed aboard.

"That's everybody!" said the foreman, "Now let's get out of here!"

Ben didn't need telling twice, and he pumped his pistons fast as he could out of the quarry... just in time!

Rocks fell everywhere and damaged whatever was in their path; the water tower, engine shed, workmen's huts, everything! Rubble lay everywhere when the rockslide stopped.

"That was a close shave," gasped Ben as the noises died down.

"This wasn't our fault," remarked Bill, "I hope the Fat Controller will understand."

* * *

The next day, while work began to clear away the rockslide, the Fat Controller spoke to the twins.

"Bill and Ben," he said, "you have a lot to learn about trucks. However, yesterday, you acted quickly and bravely in an emergency in saving Phillip and the workmen. Three cheers for Bill and Ben, our heroes!"

"Hip, hip, hooray! Hooray! Hooray!"

"Oh, thank you, sir!" said Bill.

"But sir," said Ben, "what about Phillip?"

The Fat Controller looked at the older tank engine. "You've provided almost a decade of good service," he said, "but I'm afraid your brothers and sisters are being scrapped on the other railway."

"That's terrible!" gasped Phillip, "That means I'm the last of my kind."

"I know," said the Fat Controller, "but I have managed to buy some parts from their remains that you need, so you can have a well-deserved overhaul. Bill and Ben will be fully taking over your role on the Sodor China Clay Company, and you... will be a museum piece for the Sodor Locomotive Museum!"

"Oh, thank you, sir," smiled Phillip, "and thank you, Bill and Ben. You've saved this old engine from suffering a worse fate."

"It was nothing," smiled Bill, "anyone would've done it."

Although Bill and Ben didn't saw Phillip after this day, they are sure he is happy as a museum piece for the Sodor Locomotive Museum, safe from the clutches of scrap on the other railway. Bill and Ben are still cheeky, because it's just who they are, but they'll never forget their first friend and mentor, Phillip the Midland Railway saddle tank.

* * *

**That does it for the winning story. Hope you thought it was worth the wait.**

**Whenever I complete a winning story, I'll delete from the poll, so you can vote again. Four entries have 2 votes each, so I need at least ONE vote for a tiebreaker. A tie a winner doth not make...**


	78. Story 22: A Silver Lining in Every Cloud

**An all-new original story is here! I can guess what you're gonna say; "I DIDN'T VOTE FOR THIS! WHY DID YOU WRITE IT!" Well, let me explain in a few reasons:**

**1. Two potential story ideas "Buffer Bashing/Bust My Buffers" and "Molly and the Mail Train" are both tied with three votes. One or the other, people! That's my poll rule.**

**2. I wanted to show some sadness in my stories.**

**3. Usually, Thomas is a cheerful, happy engine, but what if he were depressed and miserable for a change? This story shows it, and you'll see why...**

**4. It was a personal decision of my own since I heard about the real life event.**

**5. I wanted to do another story set in the modern times of Sodor, and this is in 2011.**

**6. I was bored. Very bored. :P**

**Enough reasons for why I wrote it! Just enjoy the story, even if you didn't vote for it... Oh, and get the tissues ready.**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Story 22: A Silver Lining in Every Cloud**

**New story by ThomasAngryBirds**

Arnold Phillips has been the driver of Thomas the tank engine for more than thirty years. He was born in 1955 at Ffarquhar, and began his railway career as a porter in 1974, and he was promoted to engine driver in 1978 when the Fat Controller was impressed with his work ethic. Mr. Phillips was great friends with the staff along the Ffarquhar branchline, and one of the most hardworking. He was father to his only son Julian, better known as Jude, who was born in 1989. Mr. Phillips' wife is Marianne, and they had married in 1975. Jude was married to Becky Marsh, daughter of Percy's fireman, and she and Jude married at Ffarquhar station in 2010, with Percy as best engine.

Mr. Phillips and his engine, Thomas, were inseparable, especially when they went to the National Railway Museum in York in 1990, and had many adventures there. Mr. Phillips was in his mid-fifties, but like Edward, Toby, Emily, and Duke, he didn't let his old age slow him down, just yet!

* * *

It was the morning of July 14, 2011. The Thin Clergyman's centenary was just a month ago, and Prince Charles of Wales was the guest of honor in unveiling the bust of the Thin Clergyman at Tidmouth station. Thomas was being prepared for the day's work at Ffarquhar sheds. His usual runs were with Annie, Becky, Clarabel and Drew, from Knapford to Ulfstead and back. His train was commonly known as the "Ffarquhar Central".

As Thomas was being prepared, he spotted two familiar figures coming towards him. Thomas knew who they were; it was Jude and Becky. Jude was now handsome-looking at twenty-two, and his wife Becky smiled as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Good morning, you two," smiled Thomas.

"Morning Thomas," said Becky, "there's less than three months until the baby's due."

"That is good news," said Mr. Phillips, who was clearing out Thomas' firebox, "I do hope to see your child when he or she's born. Such a naughty kid, making their granddad wait!"

"Oh, dad," said Jude before chuckling. His father had a good sense of humor. "Mom told me that you said something like that before I was born."

"I was only teasing, boy," said Mr. Phillips, who had just finished clearing out the firebox, "I had time to wait before you were born, and that was just twenty-two years ago."

"Will your baby be a boy or a girl?" asked Thomas, "If you don't mind me asking."

"We don't know just yet," said Becky, "I hope it's a girl."

* * *

Soon, Thomas was fired up and had his tanks filled with water and his bunker filled with fresh coal for the day. He then backed into the carriage shed and buffered up to Annie. Thomas was coupled up, and he and his coaches and van set off to the station.

Thomas was puffing cheerfully down his branchline with Annie, Becky, Clarabel, and Drew in tow. It seemed to Thomas, today was going to be a lovely day. But unknown to him, that wouldn't be the case.

When Thomas made his stop at Dryaw station, he began to cough quite loudly. Harold the helicopter was nearby at the airfield.

"Hello there, Thomas old chap," remarked Harold, "sounds pretty nasty! You might need another overhaul."

"Don't be silly, Harold," groaned Thomas, "I'm perfectly fit like a fiddle!" Of course, Thomas knew Harold was only joking. Mr. Phillips and the fireman looked all over Thomas, but couldn't find anything wrong.

"Maybe I didn't clean your smokebox out properly last night," said Mr. Phillips, "ah well. It's probably the new coal that's giving you a cough, Thomas."

"I hope that's the case," said Thomas, and when he heard the guard's whistle, he set off for Knapford Junction.

* * *

As they neared Knapford, Thomas suddenly began to cough violently again, worse than before. Suddenly, something collapsed in Thomas' funnel, and without warning, fire blew from his firebox and enveloped the footplate! Thomas' cab was filled with smoke and flames!

"Cinders and ashes!" cried Thomas, "My cab's on fire!" Annie, Becky, Clarabel and Drew heard Thomas' cry of pain, and were petrified as well.

Thomas' fireman quickly jumped out of the cab to safety, but Mr. Phillips took the brunt of the blowback, and despite being burnt, he managed to apply the brakes and make sure Thomas' boiler didn't overheat and explode.

Mr. Phillips' clothes were smoldered very badly, and he was lying on the embankment next to the train when the fireman came back to him.

"Arnold? Are you all ri- Oh no...!"

The fireman ran to Clarabel and told the guard about Mr. Phillips' accident, and then called for an ambulance and the fire brigade on his mobile phone.

* * *

In half an hour, while the fireman tended to the wounded Mr. Phillips, Rosie puffed in along with Flynn and the fire brigade, an ambulance, and the Fat Controller. Rosie could see Thomas looking quite pale with fright, seeing his driver badly burnt.

"We don't know how it happened," said the fireman to the fire chief, "but something inside Thomas must have collapsed and caused the fire to blow back against Arnold."

"I see," said the fire chief.

"Judging by the looks of him," said a paramedic, "he stayed in the cab until the train stopped, and about 80% of his body suffered third and fourth degree burns; it's very serious."

The Fat Controller was concerned. "Rosie," he said, "take Thomas' train to Knapford, then bring Thomas back to Ffarquhar. Paxton will do Thomas' runs for the rest of the day."

"Understood, sir," said Rosie, "will his driver be okay?"

"We can't tell right now," said the paramedic, "chances of survival seem most unlikely at the moment." Hearing that made Thomas' boiler go cold.

* * *

Mr. Phillips was taken to the hospital at Tidmouth. His pain was so severe that the doctors had to suspend his body above his hospital bed and give him large doses of morphine.

The Fat Controller had arrived to see him, as well as Thomas' fireman, Mrs. Phillips, and even Jude and Becky. Mr. Phillips' family was in shock at what they were told.

"That's horrible," gasped Jude, "he must have been willing to risk his life in saving the passengers and Thomas."

"He's been very brave if that were the case, Julian," said the Fat Controller, "we can pray and hope he'll make a full recovery."

"Please, be okay, Arnold," said his wife, with tears in her eyes, "I don't know how I'll survive without my husband!"

"I wish he could see our child," said Becky, looking quite upset. Jude, in understanding, wrapped his arm around his pregnant wife.

"As do I, Becky," he said quietly, and they sadly hugged.

* * *

Thomas sat at Ffarquhar sheds for the next few days to recover from the blowback incident. The workmen had discovered that something in Thomas' funnel came loose and collapsed, and now, Thomas was looking good as new, if not traumatized.

Stanley did Thomas' work for the time being until the Fat Controller could find a new driver for Thomas. Every engine had heard about Thomas' accident, and the steam engines had most effect on the story and wondered how dangerous they could be around humans.

A week after the accident occurred, on July 21, the Fat Controller, Thomas' fireman and Mr. Phillips' family were called in to Tidmouth hospital. The news the doctors delivered was awful, and the next morning, the Fat Controller addressed the branchline engines at Ffarquhar sheds.

"Engines," he said, "I have... some very sad news involving Thomas' driver."

"Wh-what is it, sir?" Thomas asked anxiously.

The Fat Controller wondered how he would explain it. The engines could see his eyes welling up in tears.

"The doctors did their best, but the burns were most severe... So, Mr. Arnold G. Phillips... I'm sorry to tell you all, especially to Thomas. but he passed away yesterday..."

The engines gasped in shock. Thomas was most horrified of all. His driver, his friend for over thirty years, was dead and no longer with him. Thomas bit his lower lip trying hard to prevent himself from crying, but he couldn't help himself. It was an awful tragedy that struck the North Western Railway as whole.

* * *

A week later, a funeral train for Mr. Phillips was held to run from Timdmouth to Ffarquhar. Thomas led the train, and behind him were Percy, Stanley, Locke, and Toby, a flatbed with Mr. Phillips in his coffin (it was to be buried at Ffarquhar), and the coaches Annie, Becky, Clarabel, Drew, Henrietta, Elsie, and Victoria, who had a wreath on her front. Thomas wore a headboard commemorating his driver. Paxton, Mavis and Daisy were also in their own consist, all engines trying to maintain composure.

All trains were cancelled for the funeral procession, out of respect for Mr. Phillips. Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Duck, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Rosie, Diesel, Bear, BoCo, and Barry were also at Tidmouth station to pay their condolences to Thomas' driver. Pip and Emma also arrived to bring in guests for the funeral, and they were upset too.

Thomas was given a temporary driver for the day, and with Mr. Phillips' family were Jude and Becky's other friends; Marty, Maggie, Edna, Geoff, Carl, Jim, Tim, Benjamin, Seth, Michelle, Kira, Tori, and even Rachel and Vypra. Rachel and Vypra wanted to laugh at Jude for losing his father, but both having lost their parents themselves, decided not to, and death was no laughing matter. The other engine drivers were also there for their deceased colleague and friend.

On Mr. Phillips' coffin, there was a plaque which read:

ARNOLD GEORGE PHILLIPS  
MARCH 28, 1955 - JULY 21, 2011, AGED 56 YEARS  
A LOYAL ENGINE DRIVER OF THE NORTH WESTERN RAILWAY  
A LOVING HUSBAND, FATHER, AND WOULD-BE GRANDFATHER

The Fat Controller cleared his throat and made his speech.

"On July 14, 2011," he said, "a blowback occurred in Thomas' firebox and could have been a disaster for the North Western Railway. Mr. Arnold George Phillips bravely stayed in the cab to make sure his engine and passengers were all safe from harm, at the cost of his life and body, and he passed away on the 21st. Phillips has been a driver for more than thirty years, known for his friendly nature and hard work he put to being a credit to my railway..."

Everyone was silent except for the Fat Controller, who continued on for the next half hour. All too soon, the two trains intended for Ffarquhar set off, Thomas slowly leading the way. When they arrived at Ffarquhar, the coffin was unloaded and taken to the cemetery, where it was loaded into the pit dug by undertakers. On the tombstone, it read:

HERE LIES  
ARNOLD GEORGE PHILLIPS  
BORN MARCH 28, 1955  
DIED JULY 21, 2011

"A REALLY USEFUL ENGINE DRIVER  
AND LOVING HUSBAND AND FATHER"

Today had been a very sad day for the North Western Railway, Thomas the most affected. Tears appeared in his eyes as Thomas mourned his lost driver. The others felt sorry for Thomas, even Rachel and Vypra, despite their mean, aggressive nature.

* * *

Days had passed after the funeral, and Thomas was once again isolated at Ffarquhar sheds, away from the other engines, which considering the situation was understandable. On this day in August, the Fat Controller came to see Thomas.

"I-I-I'm ter-terribly sorry, sir!" Thomas sobbed hastily, "I did-didn't mean to cause my driver to d-die this way-!"

"It's okay, Thomas," said the Fat Controller kindly, "none of us knew this was going to happen. I do understand the way you're feeling right now. Mr. Phillips was one of the best employees I had to ever work on my railway. After all, you and he did what you could to prevent anyone else from getting hurt; Mr. Phillips was truly a hero that day, as were you, Thomas."

Thomas quietly stopped crying and understood what the Fat Controller meant, but said nothing.

"You just need a few more days in the sheds for the time being," continued the Fat Controller, "I'll find a replacement driver for you eventually."

"Will it be Jude?" asked Thomas. The Fat Controller shook his head.

"Considering he has a pregnant wife at the moment and is taking good care of her," he said, "I'm sorry to say this, but he might not be your new driver for right now."

"I understand, sir," said Thomas sadly.

* * *

Thomas was still in a state of depression when the others returned home that evening. The others wanted to cheer him up, but right now, things seemed impossible at the moment.

"Don't feel upset, Thomas," said Stanley kindly, "we all have days when we're depressed, but eventually, we get over them and move on, do we?"

"I'm sorry to say this," said Toby, "but you don't know Mr. Phillips like the rest of us do, Stanley."

"Even I was friends with him," agreed Paxton.

Stanley frowned. "I did speak with Bert at Ulfstead," he said, "and he told me, 'even in the darkest of times, there's always a silver lining'."

"But will there be one?" asked Percy.

No one knew the answer to that. The engines fell silently asleep, but Thomas was sleeping very badly that night. The images of Mr. Phillips being caught on fire from his firebox kept burning into Thomas' memory, and he couldn't shake it off.

* * *

Three weeks later, the Fat Controller managed to find a new driver for Thomas. His name was Clive Baxter. Clive was a handsome young adult with light brown hair and green eyes at the age of twenty-six. The Fat Controller introduced him to Thomas and his fireman.

"This is your new driver, Thomas," said the Fat Controller, "his name is Clive Baxter. His grandfather was a steam engine driver from Liverpool, and he's been a trainee driver for about eight years now."

"It is an honor to meet you, Thomas," said Clive, "I read about the books starring you when I was younger."

"It's nice to meet you, Clive," said Thomas' fireman, shaking the young driver's hand, "you might want to take care with Thomas," and he whispered, "he's a little depressed after an unfortunate accident."

"Ooh..." Clive winced; he had heard of the accident from the Fat Controller, and thought it was wise to say nothing about it, especially in front of Thomas.

* * *

Soon Clive did what he was told to get Thomas ready for his first train in a long time. Clive looked all over Thomas, and despite a bit of dust, he saw nothing wrong with Thomas, considering Thomas himself had been in the sheds for at least a month.

Clive handled the controls very carefully and made sure Thomas didn't bump Annie, Becky, Clarabel and Drew by mistake.

"Very impressive," said a worker, "for a newbie, you sure know what to do."

"It takes years of practice," said Clive modestly, "that's the advantage of being grandson to a Liverpudlian engine driver."

Over the next few weeks, Clive handled Thomas and his controls quite easily, even if there were few mistakes here and there. By the end of September, Thomas managed to warm up to having Clive around. In fact, he was quite impressed with how well Clive managed.

"He isn't Mr. Phillips," he told himself, "but for a young driver, he is experienced." For the first time in weeks, Thomas managed to crack a little smile, but not much.

* * *

But one day in early October, things would change yet again. Jude and Becky visiting the Skarloey Railway for the day and had taken Belle's stopping passenger train from Barrow-in-Furness to Tidmouth on the way home. Belle's last stop before Tidmouth was at Knapford, where Thomas was waiting.

Belle noticed Thomas' expression carefully and noted that Thomas seemed to be less moody than he was before, but she wisely decided not to mention Mr. Phillips... just in case.

After Belle's train came to a stop, Jude opened the door for his wife. By now, Becky was almost nine months pregnant, and their baby was due very soon.

"Evening, Clive," said Jude to the new driver, "how are you doing with Thomas?"

"Doing quite well, Jude," said Clive, smiling.

"That's good to hear," said Becky. They kept talking until they heard the guard call out the final call for boarding.

"We best get going," said Jude, "good to see you again, Clive." And he and Becky got into Annie, and when the guard's whistle blew, Thomas set off down the branchline.

* * *

Jude and Becky's stop would be at their home at Ffarquhar, and they were hoping to get there by evening, but as Thomas puffed through Hackenbeck tunnel, Annie could hear a shriek from inside of here, and after the train was out of the tunnel, Thomas came to a stop.

"What's happened?" he groaned, "And where is that screaming coming from?"

"Someone's in pain!" cried Annie, and suddenly, Jude jumped down from his compartment and spoke to Clive and the fireman.

"Becky's in labor!" he cried, "Her waters have collapsed, and she's due to give birth very soon!" When Thomas heard that, he was in shock!

"Can't we take you and Becky far as Hackenbeck?" he asked, "I'm sure they could send for an ambulance there!"

"Good thinking, Thomas!" said Clive, and he called on his mobile phone while Jude went back to comfort his wife, now screaming in agony.

"This is bad," said Clive, "an ambulance is stuck in traffic, and it'll be bad news for Jude and Becky!"

Thomas looked and noticed a familiar red shape on the road. Then an idea flew into his smokebox.

"What about Bertie?" suggested Thomas, "He could take them to the hospital at Hackenbeck."

"You're right!" said Clive, and Thomas puffed quickly to the station. Bertie the bus was surprised to see Thomas.

"What's up?" asked Bertie, "You look anxious, Thomas."

"Jude and Becky need to get to the hospital, quickly!" panted Thomas, "Can you help?"

"Of course I can," said Bertie, and his driver agreed. Bertie's passengers could see the situation, and understood. Jude and Becky climbed aboard Bertie, and the old red bus raced away to the hospital.

"I hope they'll be okay," said Thomas to himself, "I can't bear a repeat of Mr. Phillips' death...!"

But Thomas didn't know he would be in for a pleasant surprise...

* * *

A few weeks passed and Thomas didn't hear much from Jude and Becky, or their new baby for that matter. Thomas began to fear the worst as he and his train waited at Ffarquhar station.

"Good morning, Thomas."

"Wah!"

Thomas was quite startled and looked around; then he saw Jude and Becky in front of him, and they had a stroller with three seats. With them was Mrs. Phillips.

"Oh, ah, hello," said Thomas, "sorry... didn't see you there. How is the baby?"

"Do you mean babies?" asked Becky, and pointed to the stroller; three babies were fast asleep in it. Two of them were boys, and the third was a girl.

"It's triplets, isn't it?" exclaimed Thomas, "You've been busy, eh Jude?" he added cheekily.

"Thomas!" scolded Mrs. Phillips, "Don't be cheeky now." But Jude gave a small chuckle.

"Our first child born first was a boy," Jude pointed to the baby on his right (left in Thomas' perspective), "and we named him after you and Percy; meet Thomas Percy Phillips."

"Hello, little Thomas," said Thomas quietly.

"Our daughter, we named after your coaches," said Becky, pointing at the middle baby, "her name is Annie Clara Phillips."

"Aww, how sweet," giggled the coaches.

"As for the second son," said Jude, "I decided to name him after my father."

"You mean...?" Thomas' eyes were wide with wonder.

"Yes. We named him Arnold Phillips II, after his late grandfather, a brave man."

"And he looks just like his grandpa too," smiled Mrs. Phillips. Thomas could tell she had a small tear in her eye.

Then little Thomas, little Annie, and little Arnold all yawned and woke up. They noticed the little blue tank engine smiling kindly at them.

"Hello, babies," said Thomas softly, "my name is Thomas. Welcome to Sodor, Thomas, Annie and Arnold." Thomas didn't blow his whistle or let off steam as he didn't want to scare the kids, considering how young they were. The three babies all held out a hand as if reaching towards Thomas, and baby Annie gave a giggle.

"I think she likes you, Thomas the tank engine," said Jude whilst Becky gave a slight giggle.

Then it was time for Thomas to leave. Jude, Becky, and Mrs. Phillips said goodbye to Thomas, and Jude and Becky made their kids wave goodbye too.

After the family left, Thomas set off for his morning train, giving a big smile for the first time, even after everything he had been through. Thomas knew that even if Mr. Phillips was now deceased, he knew that the legacy of Arnold George Phillips I will live on for many years to come for the North Western Railway.

* * *

**The death of Mr. Phillips is based upon the death of British Rail engine driver Wally Oakes, with similar results. On June 5, 1965, Oakes was the driver in charge of a relief train, and when they were seven miles from Crewe, the fire suddenly blew back from the firebox of his steam locomotive filling the cab with smoke and flames. Oakes was posthumously (after death) awarded the George Cross in October for his bravery in saving the lives of his passengers, and in 1981, a Class 86 electric locomoitve 86260 was named in Oakes' honor.**

**If you made it this far, I'm very impressed. I'm surprised that both sagas I planned to write each have one vote. To be honest, I haven't planned the writing yet, but I hope to get them done soon as possible, along with the others that have votes or no votes at all.**

**Keep voting, and every vote helps!**


	79. Remake 49: The Mail Train

**Ya want it, ya got it!**

**Originally, it was going to be "Molly and the Mail Train", but I felt it would be better if it was called "The Mail Train" instead. Sorry if the title seems pathetic, it was all I could come up with.**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 49: The Mail Train**

**Based on "Thomas, Percy and the Post Train" by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton**

In 1954, Sir Topham Hatt announced that he was going to retire his position as the Fat Controller, because of old age. His son, Charles Topham Hatt, was chosen by the railway board to become the new Fat Controller, and had no hesitation in electing Charles.

For Charles' first act as the Fat Controller, he proposed that mail would be delivered across Sodor by rail, with chosen routes. Thomas and Percy were willing to take the post, and they volunteered to take the mail at night, even if they had morning trains.

So, the Fat Controller set up routes for Thomas and Percy. Thomas' mail train would run from Tidmouth to Knapford, Crosby, Wellsworth, Suddery, and all the way to Brendam down on Edward's branchline. Percy's route was from Tidmouth to Ffarquhar along the branchline.

The Fat Controller told Gordon that he would bring mail along with the evening Wild Nor'Wester to the other railway. Gordon wasn't keen at first, but he knew that the mail was important as much as the express, so Gordon decided this would be a good idea.

There needed to be mail delivered at the branchlines of Kirk Ronan, Norramby, and Peel Godred, as well as to the Skarloey and Culdee Fell Railways, so the Fat Controller came to see the two resident engines of Norramby, David the red engine and Molly the yellow engine.

"What brings you here, sir?" asked David.

"I'm going to need one of you to take the mail train between Barrow-in-Furness and Maron," said the Fat Controller.

"Isn't the other end of the line Tidmouth?" Molly asked, puzzled.

"Yes, but Thomas and Percy are already delivering mail there," said the Fat Controller, "don't worry about the mail being delivered at Norramby; the mail can be delivered from Ballahoo to Norramby via road."

"I wouldn't mind a run at night, sir," said Molly, "it has been a long time since I did night runs."

"Very well, Molly," said the Fat Controller, "of course, you will have to take mail from Kellsthrope Road down to Rolf's Castle and Kirk Ronan, if you don't mind."

"Not a bit, sir," smiled Molly, "I'll do my best."

Soon arrangements were put into place. Molly would make stops with her mail runs at Vicarstown, Ballahoo, Crovan's Gate, Kellsthrope Road, Kildane, Cronk and Maron, extended stops being at Crovan's Gate for the Skarloey Railway, and at Kildane for the Peel Godred electric branchline.

It was tiring work for Molly, but she didn't let it stop her, and neither did Thomas and Percy.

* * *

One November evening, Percy was waiting at Tidmouth station for Henry to arrive. The big green engine was running late, and Percy was getting impatient.

"I always said railways were out of date," said Harold the helicopter, who was sitting nearby, "but you're so slow with the post, you should give everyone their stamps back."

"I can't help it if Henry's running late," grumbled Percy, "probably stuck in a tunnel or an elephant's blocking his way..."

Then Percy and Harold heard a familiar whistle as Henry puffed in, running late.

"I'm sorry," he puffed, "but the engine from the other railway was delayed, and some last minute mail made it worse."

Percy said nothing as the mail bags were unloaded from Henry's vans into Percy's vans and Harold.

"Come on, Percy," said his driver, "let's try and make up for lost time."

"Post haste, Percy!" said Harold as he flew away, "Like I said, railways are too slow with the post."

"Birdbrain," muttered Percy as he puffed away.

By the time Percy finished his mail run, he was feeling rather out of puff, and it was late in the evening. Fortunately, his last stop was at Ffarquhar, and once all bags were unloaded, Percy shunted his vans onto a siding and into the sheds, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Percy was shunting with Toby at Knapford Harbor. Percy was still complaining about what Harold said the night before.

"That silly Harold," grumbled Percy, "what right does he have to say the mail's slow?"

"It was only a minor delay," said Toby kindly, "besides, I'm sure he was just teasing you, Percy."

But Percy wasn't convinced, and was taking his frustration out on the trucks.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" the trucks cried, "Watch it, you green caterpillar!"

"Oh, shut up, you lot!" snapped Percy, and bumped them hard.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thomas was taking Annie and Clarabel on their morning run, and they presently arrived at Dryaw station. There was Harold resting on his helipad.

"I say, Thomas, old chap," said Harold, "railways aren't efficient enough to take the mail."

"What are you talking about?" asked Thomas.

"Henry was running late last night," explained Harold, "and the postmaster complained to Sir Topham Hatt."

"The Fat Controller knew it couldn't have been helped," protested Thomas, "it could happen to anyone!"

"Even so," said Harold, about to take off, "the mail waits for no man or machine! Post haste!"

"Silly chopper," muttered Thomas as he puffed away.

* * *

That evening, Thomas and Percy's crews decided to set off early to Tidmouth and their engines agreed to the idea. Thomas and Percy backed onto their trains at Tidmouth station. The Fat Controller looked rather serious.

"I understand this delay wasn't your fault, Percy," said the Fat Controller, "but I've received endless complaints from the postmaster! I tried to be reasonable, but he wouldn't listen. You two and Molly will have to work hard and make sure you're on time!"

"Yes, sir," said the two engines, and the Fat Controller walked into his office.

Not long after, Harold the helicopter landed beside the station.

"I say, you two; there's news flying about!"

"Where?" asked Percy, slightly confused.

"All over Sodor; they're going to scrap the mail train and use me instead!" said Harold, "Wings work wonders, you know... always!"

"Rubbish!" puffed Thomas crossly, and once his guard's whistle blew, he set off, shortly followed by Percy.

* * *

That evening, everything ran like clockwork. Gordon brought mail aboard his express intended for the other railway, Percy chuffed his hardest along Thomas' branchline, and Thomas worked hard down Edward's branchline.

Molly was working her hardest too, taking mail from Barrow to Kirk Ronan, then back to Kellsthrope Road and all the way to Maron. Molly had pulled into Maron station with minutes to spare.

"Whew!" gasped Molly, "I've never puffed that hard for years!"

Molly noticed a young man standing on the platform.

"Excuse me," he said, "but I missed the last train. I need to get to Kildane to my family. Can you take me there?"

"It'll mean being really useful, Karen," Molly pointed out to her driver.

"I guess you can ride in Molly's cab," said Karen to the man, "but it will be quite uncomfortable."

"Thank you," said the man, "it's better than sitting here, cold alone. Plus, a nice fire will warm me up."

Since there wasn't a turntable at Maron, Molly had to go tender-first until they reached Kildane. The Fat Controller told Molly's crew to be careful, as going fast tender first could be dangerous, especially after what happened to Gordon in 1931. Molly and the mail train reached Kildane without delay, and the man was grateful.

"The mail train is very reliable, Molly," the man said, "if it wasn't for you, then I'd be stuck until morning."

"Think nothing of it," said Molly. She was uncoupled and rolled onto the turntable. After she was spun around, Molly backed onto her train once again, and she set off once again for Kellsthrope Road, hoping to make up for lost time.

* * *

Apart from Molly helping the man to Kildane, the rest of the evening was rather uneventful, and the next morning, the Fat Controller came to see Thomas and Percy at Ffarquhar sheds. He shown them a letter; it was from the man Molly had helped the night before.

"That man thinks you two and Molly are all splendid," said the Fat Controller, "and now everyone is saying the mail train is the pride of the line once again!"

Thomas and Percy both smiled.

"This'll shut Harold up," Percy whispered to Thomas.

"Wait til he hears about this," chuckled Thomas, "Molly sure showed him a thing or two!"

The Fat Controller praised Molly too, the yellow Claud Hamilton couldn't help but feel grateful for helping that man.

* * *

A few days later, in the afternoon, Thomas puffed into Dryaw station. He noticed Harold was sitting on his helipad, looking rather glum.

"Hello, lazy wings!" said Thomas cheekily, "Are you too tired to fly today?"

"The wind's too strong," grumbled Harold, "I've been grounded."

"I think you need rails!" teased Thomas, "Rails work wonders, you know... always! You heard about Molly helping that man, did you?"

"My pilot told me about it," said Harold.

"The mail train is more reliable than you think, eh Harold?" joked Thomas.

Harold just sulked and said no more. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

**Sorry if it was hastily written; I just tried my best, and finals week is coming for me (oh joy!) which pretty much sucks, I know. This takes place after Percy the Small Engine**

**Next story: Buffer Bashing/Bust my Buffers! (3 votes)**

**After that: Trevor and the Garden Party (2 votes)**

**During that time: Christmas at Ulfstead and Emily and the Christmas Train**

**I won't be doing New Diesel Engines or Unusual Engines yet; writing four stories does take time, so I'll save those for 2013. In the meantime, there's three other options you can vote for; keep an eye open for updates!**


	80. Mashup 6: The Trouble with Buffers

**Whew, that was quick. Y'know, this is the first mashup in over 50 stories; that's a fairly long distance! It's mostly Buffer Bashing with new material and the aftermath of Douglas' accident.**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Mashup 6: The Trouble with Buffers**

**Based on "Buffer Bashing" by Christopher Awdry and "Bust My Buffers!" by Sharon Miller**

Buffers are part of the buffers-and-chain coupling system on British railway companies, although other European countries use this system as well. They are fitted at ends of the vehicle frames, one at each corner, and the buffers project shock-absorbing pads that are brought into contact with those on the next vehicle if coupled together. They are spring-loaded to incorporate oleo-pneumatic shock absorbers.

Most of the locomotives on the railways of Sodor have buffers, but there are exceptions like the engines on the Culdee Fell Railway, and Duke on the Skarloey Railway. There are also buffer stops that prevent railway vehicles from going past the end of a section of track, and their design depends on what kind of couplings the railway uses.

* * *

Winter was passing on Sodor, but there were one or two late frosts, which made everything look sugarcoated and sparkling in the January sunshine.

Every morning, Donald and Douglas the Scottish twins took it in turns to bring a ballast train from the Aresdale Railway to Tidmouth, where James, Bear or Belle would take them to a place where the line was being repaired.

On this particular morning, Donald had been uncoupled and puffed onto a siding to let James take his place on the front of the trucks. A hard frost had made the rails icy, and when Donald tried to stop, his wheels locked and they slid on the ice!

"Sweet John McIntosh!" Donald exclaimed, and before anyone could exclaim "Fat Controller," Donald smashed into the buffers at the end of the siding!

"Oh, fizzling fireboxes!" groaned Donald. Unluckily, James had seen everything from where he was standing, and found it rather amusing.

Donald was lucky the buffers stopped him, but the impact of hitting them broke them into splinters and twisted metal. Donald's crew checked him to see if he was hurt, but fortunately, Donald hadn't been badly damaged, just a few scratches here and there.

"It's all right, Donal'," said his driver, "let's get ye back to the yards."

"Aye, sirr," said Donald, and he slowly backed away from the damaged buffers.

* * *

Donald was embarrassed when the others heard about it from James, and they teased him about it too.

"You should go in for the skating championships!" joked Henry, and even Donald laughed too, despite his incident. Even so, Donald worried about what the Fat Controller would have to say.

The Fat Controller warned Donald to be extra careful in the near future, but he knew that it wasn't really Donald's fault, but that evening at Arlesburgh sheds, Norman the Class 14 found it most amusing.

"Fancy a Scottish engine like you to be so clumsy," Norman boasted, "if you were a diesel, you wouldn't be in so many accidents."

"That's enough," said Duck firmly, "Donald couldn't help it if the rails were icy; it can happen to any engine."

"Pah," scoffed Norman, "but seriously, Donald; I'll never have an accident like that. I'm a careful diesel."

"Says the engine who tried to pull a big load and blew up his engine," retorted Oliver, remembering the time Norman tried to pull a heavy goods train and broke down on Gordon's hill.

"Just high spirits is all," said Norman dismissively.

"Of course it waz," said Donald, rolling his eyes. The engines were fond of Norman, but he could be very boastful sometimes.

* * *

Workmen were sent to repair the buffers the following morning. After a few days, James' repair work on the line was drawing to a close.

"Tomorrow's train, Douglas, will be the last for the time being," said the Fat Controller, "and please take care around buffers!"

"Aye, I will, sirr," said Douglas, and hoped not to run into a set of buffers like Donald did, and that would lead to endless teasing from Norman. The next day, as Douglas drew his loaded trucks to a halt in their siding, James was waiting.

"Here ye are, Jaames," said Douglas, "what are ye gonna do now, now that this job's finishing?"

"Pull some passenger trains, I hope," replied James, "I'm getting tired of doing the same thing all the time."

"Och, never mind," said Douglas, "today's the last one." Douglas' driver uncoupled him from the trucks, then climbed back into the cab, and the Caledonian engine puffed slowly into the siding, where Donald had his accident.

At the end of the siding, the men who had been mending the buffers were standing to one side. They had pots of red paint beside them and just finished painting the buffer bar.

"That looks very smart," remarked Douglas, "much better than it did before. The Fat Controller's probably glad that Donal' smashed it oop."

As Douglas moved into the siding, his driver tried to apply the brakes, but nothing happened. Douglas found out he couldn't slow down!

"Horrors!" shouted Douglas, "I can't stop!"

"Get out of the way!" cried his driver, and the workmen did, and could only watch in dismay as Douglas rolled steadily along the siding and smashed up the buffers they spent three days repairing.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Douglas, opening his eyes, "That hurt..." His front bufferbeam was badly bent out of shape. Douglas had been moving faster than Donald did, and felt awful as red paint splattered all over him in the impact. The paint didn't have time to dry, which made the mess worse than it already was.

"_You silly great engine!_" scolded the foreman, and he waved his paintbrush angrily, which still had red paint on it, which flew and splattered onto Douglas' nose!

"Agh!"

"THREE DAYS work!" the foreman continued screaming, "And in THREE SECONDS, you come and SMASH IT ALL TO PIECES!"

Douglas cringed in fright as the foreman continued yelling in fury. His front wheels were off the rails, so James had to come and pull him back onto the rails. James wanted to say something, but felt it better not to.

The Fat Controller spoke sternly to Douglas about engines not taking care in sidings.

"You'll have to go to the Steamworks to have your front repaired," he said, "and hopefully this will teach you to be more careful in the near future!"

Douglas' crew knew that Douglas' brakes were faulty, but decided not to say anything about it; the Fat Controller knew about Douglas' bad brakes, and the red paint was left on Douglas' nose as a reminder.

* * *

Douglas found life boring at the Steamworks. There was little to do other than watch Victor, Den and Dart do shunting whilst Christopher was out on mainline rescues.

Douglas' bufferbeam was in serious need of repair, and it had to be removed until it was fixed again. The paint on Douglas' nose had been removed, and his brakes had been repaired as well, and Douglas was eager to get back to work again.

"Not so fast, my friend," said Victor, "you can't go without your bufferbeam, Douglas."

"How long iz it going tae take?" groaned Douglas.

"It's going to take a few more days," said Victor, "until then, you'll have to use a replacement bufferbeam for the time being. From what the manager says, the Fat Controller needs you back soon, Douglas. Kevin!"

"Coming, Victor!" called Kevin. He was carrying a yellow and black hazard stripe bufferbeam, and it was bigger than Douglas' normal bufferbeam.

Douglas was horrified! "A diesel's bufferbeam?!" he gasped.

"Sorry, Douglas," said Kevin, "but it's the only bufferbeam we have!"

"I can't go out wearing this!" protested Douglas, "I'll look silly!"

"It's just for a few days," said Victor, "your normal bufferbeam will be ready in a few days."

Douglas decided to admit defeat and gave in. To him, it was better than nothing. Soon, Douglas emerged out of the Steamworks a few hours later wearing his diesel bufferbeam. Douglas did feel silly and tried not to attract any attention to himself at all.

But as Douglas puffed along the mainline, some passengers were surprised and turned heads. Engines that passed Douglas looked at him in surprise. This was not was Douglas wanted.

"Oh, I hope it doesn't last like this for the next few days!" groaned Douglas, "The attention's just too much for me!"

* * *

At Tidmouth Harbor, Donald was waiting anxiously for Douglas to arrive. Their next goods train was very heavy, and needed two engines to pull it. Then Donald heard a whistle he knew very well.

"It's Douggie!" he exclaimed, and as his twin pulled up, Donald looked at him in surprise.

"Ye look rather different, Douggie," Donald remarked.

"I know, it's mah new bufferbeam," groaned Douglas, "laugh at me if ye must."

"I dinna want to," said Donald kindly, "ye're still mah twin, even if you were painted black or had a shorter funnel."

"Ye mean, I'm still useful no matter what?" asked Douglas.

"Exactly," said Donald, "what say we pull it together, like twins?"

"Ye got it," grinned Douglas, "I'll find a turntable, and we'll pull this train like we should!"

So that's what they did. After Douglas was turned around, he backed onto Donald and was coupled up.

* * *

Donald and Douglas sped through the mainline with their goods running on schedule. Some engines and passengers were surprised to see Douglas with a different bufferbeam, but Douglas didn't seem to take much notice.

The Scottish twins made good time when they reached Barrow-in-Furness. Arry and Bert were idling on a siding.

"Who's that new diesel that's clattered into our yards?" said Arry.

"That must be Douglas," said Bert.

"But Douglas is a steam engine," said Arry, "it must be a diesel built to look like a steam engine!"

"But diesels don't produce smoke and steam," said Bert.

Donald and Douglas took no notice. Gordon, Pip and Emma were at the station when the Scottish twins pulled up.

"Good afternoon, twins," said Emma, "my, Douglas! You're looking quite different today!"

"You might be one step closer to being a diesel," chuckled Gordon. Douglas looked down and blushed; he had forgotten that he had a diesel bufferbeam on. Then Douglas found the situation funny and chuckled too, and so did Donald.

* * *

A few days later, Douglas' normal bufferbeam was repaired, and Douglas was back at Arlesburgh looking almost exactly like his twin.

"So how was that diesel bufferbeam of your's?" said Duck.

"It was all right for a change," said Douglas, "but now, I'm happy with the bufferbeam I've got." He smiled as he looked down at his freshly repaired buffers.

"You should've kept it," snickered Norman, "then I could be able to tell you from Donald." Without warning, Norman rolled forwards quickly, and Donald could see he was heading to a siding rather quickly.

"Stop!" shouted Donald, "Ye're gonna hit the...!"

CRASH!

"...buffers..."

Too late; Norman had been going too fast and he smashed into the buffers, and came off the tracks.

"You stupid diesel!" shouted a workman, "First Donald, then Douglas, and now you! What's with you engines and buffers lately?!"

"Now ye know how we felt, eh, Norm?" Donald chuckled as he pulled Norman back on the rails.

The Class 14 diesel said nothing, and later in the day, the Fat Controller scolded him for his reckless behavior, leaving Norman in the sheds for a few days. Hopefully this will teach him not to tease others after an accident, but what do you think? Will he ever learn?

* * *

**I think it served Norman right for boasting, don't you? There is a mention to New Diesel Engines which I will write around January/February 2013.**

**Next story: Trevor and the Garden Party (2 votes)**

**After that: I don't know**

**In between: Emily and the Christmas Train and Christmas at Ulfstead**


	81. Remake 50: Trevor and the Garden Party

**Another rewrite is here. Not much to say; I'll tell you why after this story.**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 50: Trevor and the Garden Party**

**Based on "Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party" by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton**

After he was saved from scrap by Edward and the vicar of Wellsworth, Trevor has lived happily in the Vicarage at Wellsworth. He sees Edward every day, and Trevor has a deep love for children, particularly when it comes to giving them rides in his cart.

Trevor may be old fashioned, but he knows that he's really useful no matter his age.

* * *

Early one autumn morning, Trevor was puffing cheerfully around the vicarage orchard. He noticed Edward who was hauling a goods to Tidmouth, and was at a red signal to let Gordon pass by with the express. Trevor had some important news for Edward.

"The vicar says that not all children are able to have holidays by the sea," said Trevor, "so he's having a garden party to raise money for a seaside trip!"

"That is good news," said Edward.

"I'm going to be the star attraction; giving rides to all the visitors! The vicar is putting up posters all about it."

"I'd like to help too," said Edward, "but without my rails, I wouldn't be of much use at a garden party."

Presently, Gordon thundered by with the express. Edward's signal then turned green, and he whistled goodbye to Trevor as he set off for Tidmouth. Today was beautiful, but Edward was quite worried.

"I wish there was something I could do for the garden party," he sighed, "I'd like to be helpful like Trevor."

Edward's driver laughed, but he understood that Edward wanted to be useful.

"You're helpful in your own way," he said, "and that is on the railway!"

* * *

When Edward saw Trevor the next day, the old traction engine looked quite disappointed and had bad news.

"What's happened, Trevor?" asked Edward kindly, "Surely the vicar isn't down with a cold today?"

"It's not that," said Trevor, "the vicar's been so busy arranging the garden party he forgot to put up the posters!"

"That's not good," exclaimed Edward, "when is the garden party?"

"In a few days," said Trevor, feeling like he was about to panic, "not much time left!"

"Not to fear," said Edward seriously, "I have an idea..."

Edward explained his idea to his driver and fireman, Trevor and his driver.

"Everything will be all right, I'm sure," said Edward, "as long as the Fat Controller agrees; if you had posters pasted on my cab, tender and coaches, then wherever I go everyone will know about the garden party and want to go too!"

"Well done, Edward," said Trevor's driver, "you're a lifesaver. No wonder Sir Topham Hatt thinks you're a really useful engine."

* * *

The Fat Controller was informed about Edward's idea, and he agreed to it. The next morning, Edward's cab and tender were plastered with posters promoting the garden party at Wellsworth. Gordon was nearby and he scoffed at the posters.

"They make you look utterly ridiculous," he said.

"I wouldn't say that," said Edward firmly, "they will serve their purpose."

"You're most likely to have a purpose in looking like a circus engine," teased Gordon, but Edward took no notice, and once the posters' glue was dry, Edward steamed away to collect his coaches, which were also plastered with posters, even on the doors.

As Edward backed onto Tidmouth station at platform 3 intended for his branchline, the passengers looked at him and his coaches in surprise.

"Look," they said, "Reverend Laxey is holding a garden party at Wellsworth! We must attend!"

"Not so ridiculous now, eh Gordon?" chuckled Edward. Gordon just said nothing.

* * *

At Wellsworth, Trevor was having a rest in his shed at the orchard. Presently, Bertie the bus rolled by.

"Hello, Trevor!" called Bertie, "Why are you dozing there like an old stick in the mud?"

"I'm not dozing," protested Trevor, "I'm just resting is all. You see, Bertie, the vicar is holding a garden party and I'm to be the main attraction. I'll be giving children rides, if you know what I mean."

"Funny you mention that," said Bertie, "I will be there too! I don't think people will want to ride on an old traction engine after traveling in a smart red bus like me!"

"Children like seeing old-fashioned road vehicles too," grumbled Trevor, but Bertie had rode off and didn't hear Trevor.

* * *

A few days later, the garden party began. It rained heavily the night before, and the grass was wet.

"I thank you all for coming to my garden party," said the vicar, "with your donations, we will all help the poor children that can't afford a trip to the seaside."

The audience clapped and cheered. Trevor was in his shed getting ready for giving children rides.

"Rain and mud won't spoil my day," said Trevor, grinning.

"No, indeed!" agreed his driver, "We can't disappoint our visitors, whatever the weather! If we stay on the roads, we won't get bogged down."

"Agreed," said Trevor, and he slowly got out of his shed onto the road.

Trevor was hitched to his cart and soon he reached the garden party. He was soon busy trundling up and down the quiet country lane, carrying a lot of happy children. Trevor was turning a corner, and he saw Bertie again. The little red bus tooted his horn.

"Hello, old timer," Bertie teased, "I'm taking visitors to the garden party! People have come from all over Sodor."

"Edward's idea is really working," Trevor remarked as Bertie set off again. Trevor gave Bertie a cheerful whistle, and he turned back toward the orchard.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bertie had not gone far, when suddenly, a car was driving up much too fast towards him!

"Oh, botheration!" exclaimed Bertie's driver, and Bertie swerved away from the car, into a muddy ditch!

"Ugh!" cried Bertie, "This is not what I wanted to happen today!" He tried to get free, but he couldn't!

"Help! I'm stuck!" cried Bertie. His wheels were deep in the mud, and Bertie couldn't get out on his own.

Trevor had overheard Bertie's cries for help, and felt he needed to help someone out of a situation.

"Driver, stop!" cried Trevor.

"What's the matter, old boy?" asked his driver. Then he could see the situation and understood. "Say no more; we better get Bertie out of the ditch!"

Trevor was unhitched from his cart and slowly drove up behind Bertie. The visitors watched Trevor anxiously.

"Not to fear, Bertie," said Trevor, "I'll have you out before you can say 'vicar's garden party'!"

Strong ropes were attached between Bertie and Trevor, and the old traction engine pulled hard as he could to get Bertie out of the mud.

_This'll teach Bertie a thing or two, _Trevor thought to himself.

It took some time, but at long last, Bertie was free and on the road once more.

"Thank you, Trevor," said Bertie, "you're not a stick-in-the-mud at all!"

"No. But you were," chuckled Trevor, "just for a little while." Everyone chuckled at that.

"I'm sorry that I teased you earlier," said Bertie, "I suppose I let my boasting get the best of me.

"That's all right, Bertie," said Trevor, "it happens to all of us."

* * *

That evening, the vicar came to see Edward and his crew.

"Thanks to your good idea about the posters," said the vicar, "hundreds of people paid to come to the party, and I've managed to raise more than enough money for the children!"

"That is splendid news!" smiled Edward, "I feel happy for the children, now they can go to the seaside!"

"Indeed they can," smiled the vicar, and later that night, Trevor fell happily asleep thinking of all the children who could now get to the seaside at last.

* * *

**I know, it's quite short. I didn't have much ideas for this. This is set after Saved from Scrap, around 1953.**

**I have some important news; between December 17 and 20, I have finals for first semester at my high school. Being a senior, this means a lot of work for me, which means I won't be able to write stories for the time being. I will continue stories on December 20 at least, and you should expect my rewrites of Emily's Winter Party Special and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure before Christmas, hopefully. New Diesel Engines and Unusual Engines, like I said, shall be written in 2013, and around this time, North Western Engines, Long Ago should begin. I do have at least fifteen more stories planned, and the 100th story will be special; it's so secret, I won't even tell you what it is! ;)**

**But for now and until then, keep voting and reviewing!**


	82. Remake 51: Emily and the Christmas Train

**Sorry I didn't upload this earlier; it's pretty much a long story...**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 51: Emily and the Christmas Train**

**Based on "Emily's Winter Party Special" by Max Allen**

One December evening, Skarloey, Sir Handel and Ivo Hugh were resting at the Skarloey Railway engine sheds at Crovan's Gate. Emily was resting on a siding nearby after her final run for the day. The four engines were having a friendly chat when saw Duncan being towed into the yards by Peter Sam.

"What's happened here?" asked Ivo Hugh.

"I ran into an empty siding and crashed into some buffers," grumbled Duncan, "and to make matters worse for me, the Thin Controller said I was coupled to Duke's passenger train when I was supposed to take a goods! How was I supposed to know I was coupled to the coaches?"

"Didn't you hear their complaining?" said Peter Sam cheekily.

"I knew it wasn't my fault, somewhat..." Duncan protested stubbornly.

"It couldn't have been on purpose like a certain number five from the Sodor and Mainland," said Emily.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sir Handel.

"I know what Emily is talking about," explained Skarloey, "back on the Sodor and Mainland Railway, their number five was Elliot, a rude, disrespectful engine with no regards to anyone he met."

"He was withdrawn after an accident in 1890, as I'm sure most of you know by now," said Emily, "and of course, Elliot has attempted to steal trains just to prove his worth."

"Wait a minute," said Peter Sam, "if Elliot was withdrawn by 1890, why would he steal trains after that time?"

"Oh no, this is before his accident, in the Christmas of 1886," explained Emily, "and since all of you, except Skarloey, Rheneas, and Proteus, weren't there at the time, I'll tell you what happened..."

* * *

DECEMBER 1886

This story takes place way back when the line between Kirk Ronan and Ballahoo was the Sodor and Mainland Railway, and Emily was the railway's number four. The three box tanks were Clive, Neil and Matthew, and the number five was, of course, Elliot, an engine with a bad reputation on the Sodor and Mainland. The Skarloey Railway had only three engines; Skarloey and Rheneas, as well as Proteus, who had arrived the year before in 1885.

One December morning, Emily was being refueled with coal and water for today's jobs. She, Neil and Clive were bringing passengers between stations while Matthew and Elliot delivered coal to keep passengers at stations warm.

As Emily's tank was being filled, she heard an angry whistle as Elliot steamed up behind her.

"Get moving, you two wheeled cow!" Elliot snorted rudely, "I want to get my jobs done for today!"

"Be patient," said Emily firmly, "you have to wait until my tank is full. Now be a good engine and shut up!"

Elliot snarled angrily at Emily talking back to him like that, and without warning, he ran forward and bumped into Emily's tender, almost knocking her fireman onto the ground! Water splashed all over until the tap was turned out.

"You idiot!" snapped Emily's fireman, "You could've hurt me, and now my brand new suit is ruined, thanks to you!"

"At least I have the water column to myself," sniffed Elliot, "now get lost!" Emily looked back at Elliot and gave such him a dirty look.

"That Elliot is such an idiot..." Emily muttered as she puffed away to collect her coaches.

* * *

When Emily arrived at Kellsthrope Road, her driver noticed that her tanks were low on water, and they had only filled up about a third of Emily's tender tank.

"We'll have to make a stop here, I'm afraid," he said, "sorry, Emily."

"I know," groaned Emily, "if only that Elliot actually waited until I was done..."

Unfortunately for Emily and her crew, the water column was out of order, so they had to resort to filling up her tank with snow, being frozen water. This was a process that took a long time, and despite her boiler being warm, Emily felt cold in the snowy weather.

"Can't we go already?" Emily shivered impatiently.

"Your tank's almost full," said her driver, "it'll only be a few more minutes."

Soon Emily's tank was filled with snow, which melted into water. Emily backed down onto her coaches and by now, she was running behind schedule. The guard's whistle blew and Emily set off for Crovan's Gate.

* * *

At Crovan's Gate, Rheneas was there with Agnes, Ruth, Jemima, Lucy, and Beatrice, and Mr. Holmes was waiting anxiously for Emily to arrive.

"Where is Emily?" asked Mr. Holmes, "She should have arrived about twenty minutes ago!"

"She is usually very punctual," said Rheneas, "but this is most odd that Emily would ever run this late."

Then they heard a Great Northern whistle, and Emily steamed in tired and late.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she panted, "Elliot didn't want to wait for his turn at the water column, so he bumped me out of the way, and I had to carry on with what water I had until Kellsthrope Road. There, the water column was out of order, so my crew had to fill my tender with snow, which made me late..."

"I see," said Mr. Holmes, "wait, Elliot bumped you just so he could have his turn?"

"Yes, he did," said Emily's fireman, "and it nearly threw me off of Emily's tender!"

"I'll speak with him that evening," said Mr. Holmes sternly, and he walked away.

"When will Elliot learn?" Rheneas sighed as he puffed away.

* * *

That evening, Mr. Holmes scolded Elliot for his reckless behavior that morning, and then he addressed the engines.

"We are having our annual Christmas Festival at Kirk Ronan this year," said Mr. Holmes, "and as you know, every year we have one of you as the Party Engine."

The engines were excited, even Emily.

"Who will it be this year?" asked Matthew.

"I'm glad you asked, Matthew," said Mr. Holmes.

"It better be me," said Elliot, "I never get special jobs, anyway."

"It won't be you, because of how reckless you are," said Neil firmly.

"Listen here, you old and worthless-"

"Quiet!" said Mr. Holmes, "Neil is right, Elliot. Because of your actions today, you will not be the Party Engine."

"Humph," snorted Elliot.

"I've decided that Emily shall be the Party Engine this year," said Mr. Holmes. Emily smiled big from buffer to buffer. Every year, the Party Engine was covered in Christmas decorations and they delivered a train full of presents at all the stations.

"Oh, yes, please, sir," said Emily eagerly, "I won't let you down, sir."

"There's a good engine," said Mr. Holmes, "the Festival is on Christmas Eve, a week from today. Be on your best behavior, and be responsible, reliable, and really useful."

The others were pleased for Emily, but Elliot was furious, and he went grumpily to sleep.

* * *

For the next week, Emily did what she could to please Mr. Holmes. She was in a most cheerful mood, not even Elliot could spoil it. Emily's trains ran on time, and Mr. Holmes was pleased with her.

"I'm glad I made the right decision in choosing you, Emily," he said fondly to her, "none of your trains over the last few days were late, and the passengers have been pleased."

"Thank you, sir," smiled Emily, "I'm doing what I can to be really useful."

Elliot overheard them and had a very devious idea.

"If I take the train for that old cow," he said to himself, "then Mr. Holmes will think I'm better than she is! Oh, I am so clever..."

Elliot thought he had a good plan, but he clearly did not think it through.

* * *

At last, Christmas Eve came. Clive, Neil, Matthew, and Elliot had extra work today since Emily would be at Ballahoo getting ready for the presents train. The three box tanks didn't mind, but Elliot did complain about his extra workload. On the other hand, Elliot knew that one of his stops was at Ballahoo, and used the day's schedule to his advantage.

"That Emily isn't reliable enough to take such a childish train," he told himself, "Mr. Holmes should give it to me instead. I'm better than the whole lot put together anyway."

Presently, Elliot and his coal trucks arrived at Ballahoo. Elliot spotted Emily on her siding being decorated with tinsel, baubles, bells and a shiny lamp on her smokebox. Emily looked very splendid, but Elliot thought she looked silly.

Then Elliot found the Presents Train in a nearby siding. He noticed Emily's eyes were closed, and Elliot grinned.

"Driver," he said, "I'm to take the Presents Train. Mr. Holmes made a last minute change of plan and decided that I should take a special for once. He gave me a chance."

"Are you sure?" asked the driver, "Mr. Holmes didn't tell us this morning."

"He told me before you arrived," lied Elliot.

"Okay, Elliot, if you say so," sighed his driver. Elliot was backed onto the Presents Train and was coupled up. Elliot looked around and noticed none of the workmen were watching him; they were preoccupied with decorating Emily.

"Fools..." Elliot chuckled to himself, "Let's go!" he told his crew, and Elliot puffed away, feeling pleased with himself. A few minutes after he set off, Emily opened her eyes and saw the Presents Train leave.

"Silver bells!" cried Emily, "The Presents Train is leaving without me!"

"Elliot's stealing it!" exclaimed a workman, "We better inform Mr. Holmes about this!"

"Elliot's going to be in big trouble..." muttered Emily.

* * *

When Elliot steamed into Crovan's Gate, Emily was proven correct; the stationmaster had received a telegram and waved a red flag to stop Elliot.

"Aw, nuts!" groaned Elliot, "And I had a clear run too!"

"I received this telegram from the workmen at Ballahoo," said the stationmaster to Elliot's crew, "Emily is supposed to take the Presents Train and not Elliot. Elliot was attempting to steal this train for himself!"

"But nobody saw me!" protested Elliot, "I made sure-!"

"You were seen by a workman," argued the stationmaster, "and don't get away with this without a witness! Bring this train back to Ballahoo at once!"

Elliot grumbled under his breath was he was uncoupled from the Presents Train and ran around. He was coupled to the brakevan and puffed away tender first back to Ballahoo.

* * *

When Elliot returned, Emily had already turned around to lead the Presents Train. Mr. Holmes was there waiting, and he stared crossly at the O Class tender engine.

"That was a very stupid thing you did," Mr. Holmes said, "you could've jeopardized Christmas this year, and it's a good thing it wasn't! You'll be staying here in the yards until the New Year!"

"It's not fair," grumbled Elliot.

"Serves you right," said Emily, "even I know you're not supposed to steal from others."

Elliot just scowled at Emily and said no more. Later that evening, Emily was coupled up to the Presents Train, and after Mr. Holmes was dressed in his Santa Claus suit, Emily set off to Ballahoo station.

* * *

As Emily approached Crovan's Gate, the stationmaster had an urgent telegram.

"Neil was taking the last of the passengers to Crovan's Gate and has burst his safety valve outside Rolf's Castle," he said, "do you think you can help?"

"It would be a nice thing to do," said Emily, "it is almost Christmas, and it would be a shame if those poor passengers were to miss Christmas with their families."

"You're right, Emily," said her driver, "Neil and those passengers must be helped!"

Before Emily could set off, some presents had to be unloaded for the Skarloey Railway, where Skarloey and Rheneas wold take presents along their line. Once that was done, Emily set off once again to Kellsthrope Road. Afterwards, she soon approached the spot where Neil had burst his safety valve, just before the bridge. His fire was out and Neil was cold and miserable.

"Don't worry, Neil," called Emily, "I'll help you and those passengers, and then you can have a nice rest at the sheds."

"Oh, thank you, Emily," said Neil gratefully, "you're really helping out this old engine."

Emily gently buffered up to Neil's coaches and was coupled up. She pushed Neil and his train and pulled her own; it was hard work and it made Emily feel like a middle engine, but she didn't care as long as she was helping her friend and the passengers. When they stopped at Rolf's Castle station, the passengers thanked Emily for helping in an awkward situation.

"We would be stuck until the New Year if it wasn't for you," they said.

"I'm just being really useful," smiled Emily, and when the guard's whistle blew, Emily set off again pushing Neil's train and pulling her the Presents Train to Kirk Ronan.

* * *

1999

"After that," said Emily, "Elliot had to spend every Christmas in a siding away from the rest of us. I don't think he liked it very much. Mr. Holmes was pleased with me, and thought I was very helpful that Christmas Eve."

"That was a good story, Emily," said Duncan. By now, he was no longer feeling sulky over his mistake. "I think me and my crew should be a little more careful and check what trains we're to take next."

"I'd like to see that happen, as long as you don't stall on viaducts," said Ivo Hugh cheekily. Duncan just scowled at the Tom Rolt class tank engine.

"He's only teasing you," said Peter Sam.

"What did happen to Elliot before his fateful accident?" asked Sir Handel.

"Those may have to wait for another day," said Emily, "I think for now, we better focus on the Christmas season. It'll be a busy few weeks for us all engines, big or small."

"Emily's right," said Skarloey, and with that, the engines had to agree. This Christmas season was very busy for all the engines, and at night, they would dream of Christmases past, present, and future.

* * *

**Don't ask me why it was delayed, because I don't even want to think about the details. Trust me; they're not pretty.**

**Anyway, I hope I did alright with the story. I did some edits onto Bertram and the Avalanche, because according to the Thomas Wiki, Rheneas was overhauled between 1999 and 2002, and I accidentally contradicted that, as I want to follow RWS history closely as possible. I figured Rheneas would be overhauled after Christmas 1999, and for Duncan Gets Spooked, I felt I could get away with that. I do hope to rewrite Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure on or before the 25th.**

**Happy Christmas! (or whatever Winter Holiday you celebrate; Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, etc, I wouldn't know)**


	83. Remake 52: James in the Middle

**I'M BACK, and HAPPY NEW YEAR 2013!**

**After a one month hiatus, the Railway Series Evolution continues! I've been so busy I nearly forgot this. There's some things I wanna discuss, but I'll get to it later; for now, enjoy the story.**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 52: James in the Middle**

**Based on "Middle Engine" by Brian Trueman**

Not long after the Golden Jubilee of the Railway Series, the Fat Controller made an important announcement at the sheds.

"As you all know," he said, "British Railways have been privatized and split up into different countries. Four of their diesels have been out of service for some time, so I took it upon myself to purchase them for 150 pounds a piece, and they've agreed to it."

"Beg pardon, sir, but where will they be working?" asked Duck.

"I'm glad you asked, Duck," said the Fat Controller, "two of them will be working at the Ironworks at Barrow-in-Furness with Diesel 10, their names are Arry and Bert."

The engines shuddered at the mention of Diesel 10's name; he was a bad-tempered diesel with a claw on his roof and had deep hatred for steam engines.

"Two other diesels," continued the Fat Controller, "will be working on the Little Western, named Sidney and Norman, and a fifth diesel will serve as a shunting engine for Knapford Harbor."

"A fifth diesel, sir?" asked Gordon, "But you said four."

"Oh, I didn't tell you, did I?" The Fat Controller cleared his throat before continuing, "The Steamworks is building a Class 08 as we speak, and he will be a full-time shunting engine at Knapford to save Percy and Toby time. Please make the diesels welcome as possible, but be careful around Arry and Bert; they're a little rough around the edges."

"They must be trouble," said James to himself, "but I won't let them stop me." Even though James no longer had dislike for diesels, he felt he should take care around Arry and Bert in case they messed him up. Even so, James was not looking forward to meeting Arry and Bert, nor were the other engines.

* * *

The next morning, Barry the Class 2 tender engine pulled into Barrow-in-Furness with a goods train intended for the other railway. A Class 33 diesel was waiting for him.

"You're right on time, no. 13," the 33 smiled.

"Thanks, Crompton," said Barry, "that's what our railway wants to be - really reliable, and right on time."

"If you want my tip," said Crompton, "watch out for those diesels Arry and Bert. They're a rough pair, those two."

"Thanks for the tip," said Barry, "I've to take some steel from the Ironworks to Tidmouth. They must be making new buildings, I assume."

"Good luck," said Crompton, as Barry puffed away to the Ironworks, "and take care!"

"I will," called Barry. As he puffed along, Barry felt rather uneasy about meeting with Arry and Bert. He was friendly with diesels like BoCo, Bear, and Rusty of the Skarloey Railway, but Barry felt Arry and Bert would be a different story.

* * *

Barry arrived at the Ironworks and puffed onto the turntable to couple up to his trucks. As he spun around, Barry looked around the Ironworks. It was glowing red as his paint, and the atmosphere was spooky, giving Barry bad memories of his time in the scrapyard.

"What's this? An engine ready for scrap?" a sneering voice called.

Barry looked around, looking from side to side. "Where are you?" he called.

"Right next to you, steamer!" the voice snarled. Barry looked to his right and stared in shock. There was Diesel 10, and on his roof was his claw Pinchy.

"You're not ready for the scraplines, are you?" Diesel 10 scowled at Barry.

"I'm just here to collect my trucks for Tidmouth," said Barry, hoping to get away from Diesel 10 as soon as he could.

"Make sure that's all you do," snarled Diesel 10, "and get out of my face!" Pinchy snapped in agreement.

"I was just going to," muttered Barry, and he rolled off the turntable and backed down onto his flatbeds loaded with steel.

"That's funny," said his driver, "we've only half our trucks!"

"Where's the other half?" asked Barry, but as he said that, two Class 08 diesels rolled up in front of him. They were painted in EWS red and yellow livery with hazard stripes, with NWR on their yellow stripes in red, and both had names and numbers; Arry D11, and Bert D12.

Arry was pushing a brakevan and the other half of Barry's trucks right in front of him, and before the Class 2 knew it, he was stuck in the middle!

"Hey!" cried Barry, "Move those trucks out of my way, please!"

"Silly steamer in the middle!" chortled Arry, and he and Bert rattled away laughing.

"Idiot diesels," grumbled Barry, "Crompton was right; they _are_rough! He might have said a little stupid too..."

They had to couple the trucks in front of Barry so they didn't run away at the top of hills, and he had to put up with doing a push-pull run on the mainline and go slowly, and it make things frustrating for Barry.

* * *

As Barry puffed past Crovan's Gate, James was there taking a stopping passenger train waiting for Sir Handel.

"Look at that!" laughed James, "It's slow poke Barry!"

Barry found this most embarrassing and scowled at James.

"You wouldn't be laughing if you were stuck in the middle, James!" he fumed.

Barry tried to attract little attention as he could, but whenever he passed a station, people would stare in surprise and take some pictures. Barry wished they didn't; being stuck in the middle was bad enough for him, but in the front brakevan, it was a worse situation.

The guard in the front was supposed to keep a good lookout for red signals ahead, but he was distracted and was trying to solve a Sudoku puzzle.

"Hmm... I can't put a 3 or a 7 on that square, and I can place a 1, a 4, or a 6 only..."

Of course, Barry and his crew didn't know this, and did their best to keep their eyes open for a green signal, despite the trucks in Barry's way.

* * *

Barry soon came to Gordon's hill. Pushing up was going to prove a struggle for him, but he pushed his hardest.

"Never mind," he said, "as long as the guard keeps his focus, we'll be at Tidmouth very soon."

But Barry was wrong. They soon reached the top, and all of a sudden, the weight on Barry's front hook dragged him down the hill.

"Oh, good grief!" cried Barry, "Brakes, guard, brakes!"

But the guard didn't hear Barry, for he was close to finishing his Sudoku.

"Just two more 4's and a 7, and I've finished!"

The rocking and rolling of the brakevan caused the guard to fall off his chair, and his newspaper sheets landed all over the floor!

"Oh, drat! And I was so close to finishing too!" Then the guard heard Barry's whistle, and realized he had to act quickly.

But by then, it was already too late. They passed a red signal, and there, Douglas was passing Wellsworth taking a slow goods to the other railway. Up ahead, Douglas could see the shape of a brakevan coming up towards him, and had a sudden feeling of deja vu.

"Look out, driver!" cried Douglas, "There's a train coming our way!"

Douglas' driver applied the brakes, but it was not enough to stop the accident. The guard jumped clear as the brakevan crumpled up against Douglas, and two flatbeds of steel derailed and spilled their loads onto the tracks.

"Oh, bother and blow!" groaned Barry, "That's torn it...!"

The stationmaster at Wellsworth called for help, and soon Bear arrived with Rocky in tow. When the mess was cleared up, Douglas and his train were taken by Bear to Crovan's Gate, and Barry continued on his way to Tidmouth, wondering what the Fat Controller would say about this.

* * *

"Now, Barry, I know this accident wasn't your fault," said the Fat Controller, "I spoke to the guard, and he's been given the sack for not paying attention. Tell me; why were you in the middle of your train?"

"It was those diesels, Arry and Bert, sir," said Barry, "they made me a middle engine, I had to run a push-pull train and then there was the accident."

"I see," said the Fat Controller, "Douglas will need his front and brakes looked at, so it means more work for you and Donald, I'm afraid. I will have a word with Arry and Bert later."

"I'm sure I could handle those two," said James to no one in particular, "even with missing wheels and a busted funnel!"

"Then you, James, will take materials from the Ironworks to Crovan's Gate tomorrow," said the Fat Controller sternly.

"Yes, sir," grunted James. He meant to say it to himself, but he should've kept his mouth shut.

* * *

James was determined not to let Arry and Bert bully him, and he knew by now that not all diesels were bad, but in James' perspective, Arry and Bert did sound bad from what Barry described.

"Who's this, Arry?" asked Bert.

"It's Rusty Red Scrap Iron, James," oozed Arry, "like what our friend Diesel called him back in '57."

James seethed in silence at the mention of that nickname. Back when Diesel visited Sodor, he told lies about Duck, blaming him for calling insulting names to James, Henry, and Gordon, when really, it was Diesel saying those names.

"Listen, you two!" said James sternly, "I won't take any nonsense from you. Just arrange my trucks and then don't get in my way!"

"If you say so," Bert chuckled, and the two diesels rolled away. James smirked to himself as he rolled onto the turntable and turned around.

* * *

James found his trucks ready and backed down onto them. Unknown to him, he was in for trouble.

"That was easy," said James, "Arry and Bert won't bother playing tricks on me!"

But James spoke too soon, because Arry shunted coal trucks in front of James, much to the big red engine's surprise.

"What the-?!"

"Rusty red steamer in the middle!" taunted Arry.

"Just like that Barry!" jeered Bert.

"How dare you!" snapped James, "I won't move unless you get these trucks out of my way!"

But Arry and Bert didn't, and they left laughing at their own triumph. James' driver tried to get his engine to move, but James stubbornly refused.

* * *

Meanwhile Barry had arrived at Vicarstown with a stopping passenger train when the stationmaster came up.

"Leave those coaches on a siding," said the stationmaster, "Belle will take over. James won't leave the Ironworks because he's a middle engine."

"We were on our way to Barrow-in-Furness," said the driver, "we'll be glad to help, won't we, Barry?"

"I'll be glad to help," Barry smiled, and when he was uncoupled, he chuffed away to the Ironworks. Barry was looking forward to seeing James.

"Well, James," chuckled Barry, "gotten in the middle, have we? Oh well, we live and learn. Let's get going; Crovan's Gate can't wait!"

James said nothing as Barry was coupled up to the front trucks. The guard's whistle blew, and Barry set off for Crovan's Gate.

* * *

Barry and James made it safely to Crovan's Gate without further incident.

"Well done, Barry," said the stationmaster, "if it wasn't for you, they would have never made it for the Steamworks."

"It was nothing," said Barry, "just doing my job."

"What's James doing in the middle?"

"He's learning."

"Learning what?"

"To be careful on what he says in the near future!" Barry chuckled.

James went redder with embarrassment, but inside, he was hoping to be more careful about what he said in the near future. I bet you're wondering about Arry and Bert, right? Well, the Fat Controller caught up with them, and he was not impressed with their behavior over the last few days.

"Your tricks have caused holdups on the mainline," he said crossly, "and now one of my engines, Douglas, is out of commission! Your manager will make sure you are punished for your actions. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," the two diesels grumbled. Hopefully they'll think twice before playing tricks. Don't you agree?

* * *

**I know the guard not paying attention is a bit dumb, but at least it isn't an engine on the tipper's loading ramp, right? Plus, there's consequence for the guard not alerting Barry too. Hopefully my writing isn't too rusty...**

**Some time between this and Emily and the Christmas Train, I got two anonymous, but very interesting, reviews on Diesel's Return. Here's what they were:**

**From Reviewking: **_I like the chapter, but you do realise Diesel would never act like this right? The reason why they put him in the series is to have a pernament villian in the series. They wouldn't just change his personality out of no where. If you're trying to tie the TV Series into the Railway Series, try to make it more believable._

**From Thomasfan: **_Great chapter. The only problem that Diesel would never act like this_

**And that left me thinking to myself, "have I left some plotholes when I wrote Diesel's Return? They may have a point." Okay, here's the deal; after I complete New Diesel Engines, instead of writing Unusual Engines after, I will do a remake of Thomas and the Evil Diesel, as well as a new story explaining the shift in Diesel's attitude. Bear in mind, Diesel won't always be completely nice, just a little grumpy on occasion so he still has a bit of his character we know and love (or should it be loathe?) Also, for a villain, I think Arry, Bert and Diesel 10 would cover that role okay, if you know what I mean.**

**Look out for more stories in the future, and trust me; updates will NOT take over a month between stories. :P**


	84. Remake 53: Sidney's Big Muddle

**Sorry this took a while, but at least it wasn't a month. Sorry if it's not that good, but I tried, at least...**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 53: Sidney's Big Muddle**

**Based on "Chickens to School" by Paul Larson**

The first diesel to start work on the Little Western was another 08 named Sidney. He was painted in BR blue livery with hazard stripes on his front and end, had the number D8 and his name on his sides. Sidney was a friendly diesel, but could be quite forgetful at times, starting his day in one location, ending up at another, not remembering how he got there.

On Sidney's first day, Duck found Frank the little diesel looking quite irritated, more so than usual.

"What's with you, Frank?" asked Duck.

"That dratted new diesel, Sidney," growled Frank, "he kept forgetting where to shunt his trucks! I swear, he gives diesels a bad name!"

"Take it easy, Frankie," called Mike from his shed, "it's kinda funny when you're angry."

"At least I didn't try to teach a new engine a lesson and break down," retorted Frank. Mike scowled at that comment.

"I think Sidney's a decent chap," said Duck, trying to avoid an argument, "sure, he's forgetful, but he's good-natured alright."

"He's an utter imbecile!" groaned Frank. Duck decided to say no more and carried on his way.

* * *

Later that same day, Duck arrived at Tidmouth station with his coaches Alice and Mirabel. He observed Sidney in the shunting yards with Rosie. Unfortunately, it was quite a mess. Rosie was trapped amongst some trucks and coaches, and Sidney was on the points, no idea what he was doing.

"Where do I put those brakevans?" Sidney asked, unaware that Henry was behind him at the platform, waiting for his coaches to be arranged for a stopping passenger service.

"Onto the platform," groaned Rosie, "and please get me out of here!"

"But platforms don't have tracks on them," said Sidney, not understanding.

"I meant the track next to the platform," said Rosie, "Henry's waiting for his coaches to be arranged!"

"Oh, we better arrange Harry's cars onto the platform, driver," remarked Sidney, and he oiled away, leaving behind a frustrated Rosie.

"Oh, someone please help me," groaned Rosie, "that diesel is so ridiculous, he can't remember my name, never mind where he is or what he's doing!"

"This is going to cause trouble for the Fat Controller," sighed Duck.

* * *

The Fat Controller was annoyed with Sidney that night at Arlesburgh sheds.

"You have caused a great deal of trouble today," he said, "you've gotten Rosie stuck in a siding at Tidmouth and you delayed Henry's stopping service to Barrow-in-Furness!"

"I did all that?" asked Sidney, "I apologize, sir."

"He's got short-term memory loss, sir," explained his driver, "probably the way he was built in 1960. His previous driver had trouble with him too back then."

"I see," said the Fat Controller, "well, Sidney, I'll let you off with a warning, since it is your first day after all. I will give you three jobs to do first thing in the morning."

"Okay, sir," said Sidney, "you can depend on me."

The Fat Controller walked away looking quite anxious. Today he had been told it was a bad railway, and hoped tomorrow would not lead to an eventual closure.

"I just hope Sidney does not mess up once," he told himself as he headed for home, "it could be bad for the railway."

* * *

The next day, Sidney awoke bright and early, eager to know what he would be doing today. Unfortunately, he didn't know why he was awake this early.

"Oh, good heavens," he told himself, "why did I get myself up early again? Oh well, I might be an early... erm... thing that flies in the sky..."

Presently, a yard worker came up with a message from the Fat Controller. He was new to the Little Western, and he hadn't been told of Sidney's forgetfulness.

"Here's your tasks for the day, Sidney," he said, "you're to shunt Oliver's coaches Isabel and Dulcie at the station for Oliver's first train of the day. Then you're to arrange Douglas' ballast trucks under the chute to deliver ballast for the Skarloey Railway. Lastly, you are to bring some trucks from the sidings to Tidmouth for Bear to pick up later."

"Yes, sir," said Sidney, "coaches to station, ballast trucks to chute, and siding trucks to Tidmouth."

"Good to hear," said the new yard worker, and he walked away.

Sidney kept saying it to himself hoping not to forget, until at last, his driver arrived, looking like he hadn't slept for days.

"What's our tasks?" he said grumpily, "I want to get the day done with..."

"Hello, driver," said Sidney cheerfully, "we're to take... erm..." Unfortunately, because he greeted his driver, Sidney ended up getting his jobs mixed up.

"The ballast trucks to the station," Sidney faltered, struggling to remember, "uh, siding trucks to chute, and Oswald's coaches to Tidmouth."

"Fine with me," grumbled the driver, "let's get it over with." He turned on Sidney's engine, and the diesel jerked forward.

"Oh!" cried Sidney, "That was too sudden..."

* * *

First, Sidney arranged Douglas' trucks and Toad at Arlesburgh station. The stationmaster was puzzled.

"Wait," he said, "I thought Isabel and Dulcie were supposed to be shunted at the platform? It might be a new service on the branchline, I suppose. Might have missed the memo. Ah well, I better tell the Fat Controller about this..."

"Erm, I say, Mr. Sidney," exclaimed Toad, "I believe we're supposed to be at the ballast chute, not the station." Because he was tired, Sidney's driver didn't hear Toad's protests.

"You're welcome," said Sidney, thinking Toad was saying thanks, and he oiled away.

"Mr. Sidney!" cried Toad, "I say-! Oh, never mind..."

* * *

Next, Sidney went to the sidings to pick up the trucks that were meant for Tidmouth. He was given the job because those trucks needed some repairs done on them.

"We're to put them under the chute, correct?" grumbled Sidney's driver.

"Yes, we are, driver," he said, and when he was coupled up to the trucks, Sidney pulled them under the chute.

"I'm being really helpful today," said Sidney proudly, and he stopped a little too quickly.

"Oh!" groaned the trucks, "Don't bump us like that, you blue oaf!"

"Sorry," said Sidney cheerfully. He was uncoupled and oiled away to the coach sheds. Frank had arrived with some ballast hoppers in tow, and he groaned in dismay when he saw Sidney.

"Oh, bother," he grumbled, "here's that clueless diesel again. And the trucks he's arranged are in need of repair too! I hope they'll last one more train before repairs..."

* * *

Not far away, Sidney arrived at the coach sheds, and was now quite puzzled. "Now which coaches was I told to deliver?" he asked. Alice and Mirabel were painted in GWR colors, as were Isabel and Dulcie. This made things hard for Sidney.

"I think we can bring them all at once," Sidney told his driver.

"Good idea," grunted his driver, "maybe then, I can sleep!"

First, Sidney was coupled up to Alice and Mirabel, then he buffered up to Isabel and Dulcie. With a cheerful toot of his horn, Sidney oiled away to Tidmouth. This awoke the other engines, quite annoyed at being woken up.

Oliver looked ahead and was shocked at what he saw.

"Stop! Coach thief!" he shouted, "Those are mine and Duck's coaches you're taking!" But Sidney didn't hear Oliver's shouting. He was too eager to please the Fat Controller.

* * *

At last, Sidney rolled into Tidmouth. Bear was waiting for him, and he was most surprised.

"Hang on a moment," he said, "I'm supposed to take some old trucks to Crovan's Gate!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Sidney, not understanding.

"You're took Oliver's and Duck's coaches instead!" said Bear, "Didn't your driver get orders?"

"Indeed, he should've!" said a familiar voice. The Fat Controller walked up to Sidney, looking very cross.

"Sidney! What is going on here? Toad and the trucks are at Arlesburgh station, there's old trucks under the ballast chute, and now you've taken Isabel, Dulcie, Alice and Mirabel!"

Sidney gasped in shock, and he felt very silly.

"Oh dear," he groaned, "I'm sorry, sir... I didn't know I wasn't meant to take... oh, what had I done again...?"

"I'm sorry, too," said Sidney's driver, "I was up late last night and I didn't get orders from the yard at Arlesburgh."

"I see," said the Fat Controller, "Mr. Bennett, I'm glad you owned up, but make sure in the near future you don't stay up late again."

"Sir," said Bear, "may I help Sidney in undoing the mistakes he caused? I am light enough to go on branchlines, after all."

"Very well, Bear," said the Fat Controller, "right now, trains are getting delayed, and I need another engine to help!"

* * *

Soon, Sidney, Bear, and the coaches returned to Arlesburgh. Isabel, Dulcie, Alice and Mirabel were shunted into their proper places, and Toad was shunted behind the old trucks under the chute.

"I'm sorry if I caused all this bother," said Sidney.

"Tis all right," smiled Douglas, "after all, these trooks are strong enough to hold a load of ballast, and after I deliver the ballast, I can take them to yon Steamworks."

"Well, would you believe it?" said Bear, "Looks like your mistake turned out to be a blessing in disguise."

"I guess it was," said Sidney, and he watched as Oliver left for Haultraugh, hoping to make up for lost time. Then Douglas followed with his train to Crovan's Gate, and finally Duck departed for Haultraugh.

"Um, Bernie," said Sidney, "one thing doesn't get me."

"What's that?" asked Bear.

"How did we get here?"

* * *

**Again, sorry if it wasn't good, but at least this is a better introduction to Sidney, unlike Day of the Diesels. Plus it shows his persona according to the Thomas wiki. I'll do Norman's story next, then Paxton's, because I'm not sure how Paxton's story will go right now, and I'm stuck on ideas...**


	85. Remake 54: Trouble for Norman

**Here's the third part to New Diesel Engines! There's no Pennsylvania K4 in this cause Hank is not a Sodor resident in my series. I know for a fact a British engine (Flying Scotsman, namely) visited North America in 1969, something that complaining fans constantly overlook. An American engine on a British railway may be possible, under correct circumstances. Like Sidney's Big Muddle, this is a better introduction to Norman (a Class 14 in my series, I should mention) in my opinion.**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 54: Trouble for Norman**

**Based on "Heave Ho Thomas!" by Sharon Miller**

The other diesel for the Little Western was named Norman, he was a Class 14 "Teddy Bear" diesel, originally number 9556. He had similarities to Derek the Class 17, but was shorter and had six wheels. Norman was painted in NWR red with yellow horizontal stripes along his sides, yellow and black hazard stripes on his front and end, and the number D14 on his cab. Unlike the other engines, Norman had a monobrow as opposed to two individual eyebrows.

When he arrived at Arlesburgh sheds, Norman proved to be rather cocky and arrogant.

"The image of locomotives, that's what I am," he said to Duck and Oliver, "perhaps one of the finer diesel locomotives to be ever built at Swindon works."

"You may be Great Western," said Duck firmly, "but it doesn't mean you're above us."

"Of course I am," scoffed Norman, "I'm filled with oil, and when my engine's turned on, I'm all ready to go while it takes you lot hours to be prepared!"

"We may not be the most efficient," said Oliver, "but we're a favorite with passengers; they can see steam engines still in service."

"Makes no difference," retorted Norman, "they'll probably see a diesel like me early for every train!"

"I'm certain he'll get shown up before the end of the week," whispered Oliver to Duck.

"You and me both," agreed Duck.

* * *

The next morning, Donald was meant to take another ballast train intended for the Skarloey Railway. However, the driver and fireman noticed his whistle wasn't working right, and he had to stay in the sheds until his whistle was fixed.

"Poor old Donald," said Norman sarcastically, "you can still work without a whistle, can't you?"

"I can't go on the mainline with a brooken whistle," said Donald, "it's against the rools."

"At least I have a horn," oiled Norman, and he blew his horn to prove his point, but the others ignored him. Norman scowled as he went to arrange his trucks under the ballast chute.

When Norman coupled up, Bert the small blue engine steamed up alongside.

"I noticed you were quite rough with the trucks as you shunted them," he said.

"Yeah? So?" grunted Norman.

"They will pay you back if you bump them," warned Bert, "so take care."

"Bah!" said Norman, "I can handle trucks! They won't give me any bother today. I don't need help from a small and foolish steamer like you!"

Bert just frowned and decided it wasn't worth arguing with Norman, so he said no more and puffed away.

"I'll show them how useful I am," said Norman, and when his guard blew the whistle, he oiled away bumping the trucks.

* * *

Norman arrived safely at Tidmouth. The trucks had been well-behaved and Norman felt pleased with himself. He was uncoupled and went to the fueling depot to refuel on oil.

"That was easy," he said, "trucks won't dare play so much as one trick on me!"

Presently, a yard worker showed up and spoke to Norman's driver.

"Bear's having trouble starting up, and his stopping train was meant to go to the other railway," he said, "no other engines are available."

"I'd be willing to help," said Norman grandly, "I was on my way to Crovan's Gate. I'm sure pulling two trains will be no trouble for me."

"I don't know," said the yard worker, looking worried, "goods and passengers don't necessarily mix..."

"Would you rather let the passengers miss their train to the other railway?" reasoned Norman.

"Very well..." said the yard worker, "Just couple your trucks to the coaches on platform three."

Norman was pleased; if he could manage both trains without trouble, the Fat Controller might realize how useful he had been.

"This will show them," he told himself.

* * *

Minutes later, Norman shunted his trucks in front of Bear's coaches at platform three. Thomas was at platform two with Annie and Clarabel, just getting ready to return to his branchline.

"You must be that other new diesel for the Little Western," he said, "Norman, is it?"

"That'll be me," said Norman proudly.

"I'm Thomas."

"Yes, yes, I heard of you; from the books my driver read as a young lad," Norman said dismissively.

Thomas observed Norman's train of passengers and goods.

"Can you handle it all?" he asked, "You may need some help with-"

"I don't need any help!" snapped Norman, "I'm a strong diesel shunter; I've shunted trains that long on the Western region!"

"If you say so," muttered Thomas. The guard's whistle blew for Norman to depart, and the Class 14 pulled out of Tidmouth. He slipped at first, but soon gained traction and was out on the mainline.

"Something tells me Norman will be shown up before the sun goes down," Thomas told Annie and Clarabel.

* * *

Out on the mainline, Norman pulled his hardest, but it wasn't easy considering he was hauling ballast trucks and Bear's stopping train at once. When he made stops at Knapford and Crosby, others would note how exhausted Norman was.

"You look as though you need some repairs," said Daisy.

"I'm perfectly fit like a fiddle!" snapped Norman crossly, "I don't need repairs done on me!"

Norman hated feeling put down; he wasn't going to let their comments stop him from proving himself. But by the time he reached Wellsworth, his driver was concerned.

"You'll never make it to the top of the hill by yourself," he told Norman, "we need someone else to help you."

"I could be of assistance," said BoCo, who was on a siding.

"No, thank you!" snorted Norman, "I've handled hills like this before; this should be easy even for a shunter like me!"

"You could say that more politely," muttered BoCo, "but if you break down, it's not my fault."

"Whatever," groaned Norman, "hurry up, please!" he shouted to the passengers. They soon got in, and the guard's whistle blew. BoCo observed that Norman struggled as he pulled out of the station, but at last, the Class 14 managed to roll his way to Gordon's hill.

"He won't last long with a train that length," sighed BoCo.

* * *

BoCo's concerns would soon be proven right. Norman pulled his hardest on Gordon's hill, but the trucks soon began to play their tricks.

"Hold back! Hold back!" they giggled.

"Come on, you stupid things!" shouted Norman, "Don't dare try nonsense on me!"

"We'll give you nonsense!" laughed the trucks, and the chain stretched between them and Norman. The red diesel pulled hard, and suddenly, there was an explosion, and black smoke billowed from Norman's vents.

"What's happened now?" coughed Norman.

"Your engine's burst," cried the driver, "and I wonder why?"

With quick thinking from the guard and Norman's driver, they brought the train to a stop at the bottom of Gordon's hill. Norman didn't feel important now; he felt very foolish and weak. BoCo was called in to bring the train back to Wellsworth, and he took over Bear's stopping passenger train, leaving Norman and the ballast trucks stuck in a siding.

"That's what happens when you make such foolish decisions," scolded Norman's driver, "if you at least accepted help, we wouldn't have been in this mess!"

Norman said nothing to that; he wondered what the Fat Controller would say about this.

* * *

Norman's driver telephoned the Fat Controller.

"So Norman's engine broke down due to the strain?" he asked.

"Exactly, sir," said Norman's driver, "we need another engine to take over the ballast train meant for the Skarloey Railway."

Before the Fat Controller could answer, the stationmaster came in.

"Pardon my interruption, sir," he said, "but Bear's engine has been given a lookover, for all it needed was a jump start, and he's now willing to work again."

"Good timing," said the Fat Controller, and then returned to the telephone, "Bear's just had his engine looked at, so I will send him to take over for Norman."

"What about Norman, sir?"

"Leave him where he is for now," said the Fat Controller, "I'll deal with him later."

* * *

Soon, Bear arrived at Wellsworth to take over the ballast train for Norman, who was still feeling very silly.

"I've heard it all now," remarked Bear, "a diesel shunter like you trying to take a goods and a passenger train at once."

"Wasn't my fault," protested Norman, "must have been high spirits and poor maintenance."

"Sure it was," said Bear, "but we mustn't keep our deliveries waiting any longer."

Bear pulled the trucks from Norman, then ran around and was coupled to the front. The guard's whistle blew and Bear roared away, hoping to make up for lost time, leaving Norman to sulk in his siding.

* * *

Later that evening, the Fat Controller spoke to Norman.

"You are a very naughty engine," he said crossly, "your reckless actions have caused confusion and delay for the railway! Now your engine will have to be repaired, and when you are, you will shunt at Crovan's Gate until I can trust you again. You have a lot to learn if you're going to be a member of my railway, Norman."

"Yes, sir," was all that Norman could say.

Donald was there to take Norman to the Steamworks. He buffered up to Norman, and with a blast of his whistle - which had just been repaired - the two set off for Crovan's Gate. The two engines were quiet until Norman spoke up.

"Donald," he said, "I do wish to say that I am most sorry for the way I acted today. I guess I let the image of diesels being better than steam engines get the best of me."

"Tis alright," said Donald, "I accept yon's apology. I'll tell the others ye were rude to later."

Along the way, Donald told Norman about his and Douglas' adventures from their encounter with the spiteful brakevan to saving Oliver, Isbael, and Toad from scrap.

* * *

**I know, I know, there's some Hit-episode style bits in there, but then again, I do feature them in a subtle way. I made this the third story instead of the fourth because this will be a lead-up to Paxton's introductory story. I'm not sure how Paxton's story will go; it could be an original story or a remake of a Thomas episode from season 6 onward. Jeez, I'm running out of ideas, aren't I?**


	86. Remake 55: Paxton Helps Out

**The final part of the New Diesel Engines saga is here! This one was meant to be an original, but it soon evolved into a series 8 rewrite.**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 55: Paxton Helps Out**

**Based on "You Can Do It, Toby!" by Paul Larson**

Several days later, Norman's engine was repaired, and he was at work again shunting trucks at Crovan's Gate as his punishment. Of course, Norman wasn't lonely, for he had a few other engines to talk to, like Victor, Christopher, Den and Dart, as well as the engines of the Skarloey Railway.

As Norman arranged trucks into their sidings each day, he would often observe the workmen putting the final touches on the new diesel meant for Knapford Harbor on Thomas' branchline. His name was Paxton, after a workman's son, and like Arry, Bert and Sidney, he was an 08 diesel shunter. Paxton was friendly for a young engine, if not gullible on occasion, and he and Norman kept each other company.

"Tell me," said Paxton one day, "how did you end up working here?"

"It's like this," said Norman, "I took a ballast train and a stopping train at once to prove how useful I could be to the railway. Unfortunately, I let my attitude get the best of me, and it put too much strain on my engine, causing it to blow out on me at Gordon's hill."

"Oh my," said Paxton, "that sounded serious."

"It did," said Norman, "and the Fat Controller has been stern with me. How did your trials go?" he asked, deciding to change subject.

"They went pretty well," said Paxton, "the workmen did a grand job, they know what to do when it comes to building engines."

Just then, the manager of the Steamworks showed up.

"You'll be given a new coat of green paint with hazard stripes before you can start work, Paxton," he said, "and you will be number D9."

"Yes, sir," said Paxton, "I can't wait to start work. It gets rather boring in here, except for Norman's occasional company, of course."

"Good to hear," said the manager, "you shall be ready within a day or two."

* * *

Soon Paxton was ready for work on Thomas' branchline. Norman told the younger diesel not to make the same mistakes he did, which Paxton understood. He was taken by Belle on her goods to Tidmouth.

"So you're the new diesel that's been built at the Steamworks," said Belle.

"That's me," smiled Paxton, "they named me Paxton after a workman's son. Oh, and you are..."

"Belle's my name, hauling passengers is my game," said Belle proudly, "if you want my tip, you may want to look out for Gordon, Henry and James; they had a bit of trouble with your type in the past."

"What type?" asked Paxton, not understanding.

"As in, locomotive class," Belle explained.

"Oh..." said Paxton, "was that diesel a bad apple when he arrived?"

"He did," said Belle, "and for a young one, you do have some perception."

"Oh, thank you," said Paxton, blushing slightly.

* * *

When Paxton arrived at the sheds of Ffarquhar, Thomas, Percy, Toby, Daisy and Mavis all greeted him warmly. They gave him pointers on what to do and what not to do. As Paxton's trial runs would begin the next day, he had to rest outside the sheds because there wasn't enough space for him.

Over the next few days, the Fat Controller, considering the trial runs of Arry, Bert, Sidney, and Norman, did not have much hope for Paxton and kept expectations low.

To his surprise, Paxton performed quite well; the trucks gave him no trouble, and he ran his trains to time. He was quite pleasant to talk to and work with, and even made friends with Bertie, Harold and Terence.

"You've performed well so far," said the Fat Controller, "but I need you to help on the Wellsworth branchline for right now. BoCo's engine has failed, and I need an engine to do his work for him."

"Oh, yes, sir," said Paxton eagerly, "I'm willing to help."

"That's what I like hearing," said the Fat Controller, "you'll start first thing tomorrow."

* * *

Early the next day, Paxton oiled into Wellsworth yards. Edward was there waiting for him.

"Good morning," said Edward, "you must be Paxton. I'm Edward."

"Nice to meet you, Edward," said Paxton, "anything I should know?"

"Oh yes," chuckled Edward, "look out for Bill and Ben; they're sure to try some tricks on any new engine, as BoCo found out for himself."

"Thanks for the tip," said Paxton. His first train was to bring fish from Wellsworth to Brendam. Paxton had to wait for Henry to arrive with the Flying Kipper, and as he did so, he observed the yards to keep his mind occupied.

Then Paxton heard a whistle in the distance, and Henry the green engine pulled in with the Flying Kipper.

"Phew!" exclaimed Paxton, "What a stench!"

"I've taken this train for years, and I'm quite used to the smell," retorted Henry, "You're to take some fish down Edward's line, I assume."

"That I am," replied Paxton. Soon, Paxton was coupled to a few vans from the Kipper, ready to take them down Edward's line. Henry's guard's whistle sounded, and the big green engine pulled away. A few minutes later, the points were set for Paxton to go down Edward's branchline.

* * *

The smell was awful as Paxton rolled down the line; he could only top up fifteen to twenty miles an hour at most, and his speed meant people had to close their windows to avoid the smell of fish.

"Only two stops and we'll be done," encouraged Paxton's driver.

"Already I don't like fish," groaned Paxton, "Thomas told me about how he got fish stuck in his water tank!"

When Paxton stopped at Suddery, crates from one of the vans were unloaded onto a lorry, who took them to the town for market.

"Once I arrive at Brendam," said Paxton, "I'll be done with this job!"

And right Paxton was; upon arrival, he shunted his trucks onto a siding where they would be unloaded. Some crates were to go to the town, while others would be loaded up by Cranky and taken over seas.

Presently, Bill and Ben pulled up with a train of china clay, and they were full of mischief.

"Who's that new diesel, Ben?" asked Bill.

"It's green like BoCo, but smaller than him," remarked Ben.

"The name's Paxton," said the Class 08, "and you are Bill and Ben, correct?"

"Yes we are," chimed Bill, "ooh, what's that smell?"

"It must be Paxton," teased Ben, "he reeks of fish!"

"You must have had a fishy day today," giggled Bill.

"That's not funny!" protested Paxton, but the twins didn't hear him. Paxton felt most upset; he did not like being teased, especially by Bill and Ben. Over the next few days, Paxton hoped BoCo would return soon, but it was only wishful thinking. If that wasn't enough, Henry and James would just ignore Paxton whenever he tooted his horn or said hello. This made him feel more upset.

* * *

_Several days earlier, Paxton first met up with Gordon at Tidmouth when the little diesel took some trucks from Knapford._

_"Hello, there," smiled Paxton, "I'm Paxton. Who are you?"_

_"I'm Gordon," said the big blue engine, "you're a Class 08, I presume."_

_"Yes I am," replied Paxton, "what's that you're pulling?" Paxton knew to be cautious around Gordon after hearing what Belle told him, as he didn't want to bring up the topic of a certain Class 08._

_"The Wild Nor'Wester," Gordon explained, "it's the North Western Railway's main express, and it takes a big engine like me to pull it."_

_"It sure does," agreed Paxton, "I don't think I could pull a train that heavy. Even if a diesel bigger than me could, it would take a big steam engine like you to pull such a train."_

_Gordon was amazed. "You've been speaking with Norman, haven't you?"_

_"Yes, I have."_

_"For a young engine, you're a quick learner," remarked Gordon, then he heard the whistle. "Oh, I better be off. See you around, young Paxton."_

* * *

"It's nice of Gordon to be wise to someone like me," Paxton told himself, "I wish Henry and James would do the same for me."

"Don't feel down, Paxton," said Edward wisely. He had heard the young diesel's moping.

"Why?"

"Sometimes, Henry and James don't think before they speak when it comes to new comers," explained Edward, "Molly and Emily would tell you that, and it usually takes a near-accident for new comers to prove themselves."

"It does?" Paxton was amazed.

"Of course it does," said Edward kindly, "you'll get your chance one day, wait and see."

Paxton said no more, for he knew Edward was a wise engine, and hoped he would prove himself to James and Henry.

* * *

The next day, James was hauling a goods train to the other railway. He was not in the best of moods, and the truck taunting him did not improve his temper.

"_Clickety-clack! Clickety-clack! An angry red engine's on our track!_" they teased.

"Shut up!" snapped James, "Unless you want to end up in the scrapheap!"

But the trucks ignored him and kept on teasing. James raced through Wellsworth, and didn't notice Paxton shunting in the yards. Paxton saw James race by and sighed.

"No doubt he's heading for the hill," he said, "those trucks really are tricky."

James had several incidents with the trucks before on Gordon's hill, but he wasn't thinking about them right now. He got stuck halfway as the trucks pulled against him.

"Hold back! Hold back!" they laughed.

"Come on, you stupid things!" growled James, but it was no use. James had to back down to the bottom of the hill.

"You'll never make it to the top by yourself," said his driver, "we need another engine to help us!"

The only engine they could spare was Paxton. He had mixed feelings; anxious, hopeful, and worried about helping.

"I'm not sure if I can do it," Paxton told himself, "but then, Toby said trains must run to time, even when running late."

Paxton rolled up to the brakevan. He blasted his airhorn to tell he was ready, and James reluctantly replied with a blow of his whistle.

"Come on! Come on!" said Paxton, pushing against the trucks.

"Is that the best you can do?" snapped James, but Paxton didn't hear James; slowly and surely, Paxton moved the train slowly forwards toward the hill. In response, James pulled too.

Steam and diesel pulled and pushed their hardest up the hill. The trucks tried to hold back, but Paxton was not going to let them beat him, and neither did James. What seemed like ages, the two engines made it to the top. James found it easier and carried on down the hill.

"I... I did it..." Paxton gasped, feeling out of breath, "I pushed James and his train up the hill!"

Feeling happy with himself, Paxton rolled down back to Wellsworth.

* * *

The Fat Controller spoke to Paxton that evening.

"I heard all about it," he said, "and I am very proud of you! You're a really useful engine."

"Thank you, sir," smiled Paxton.

"BoCo has just been repaired, so you can return to your duties on Thomas' branchline."

"Oh, yes, sir. And thank you, too, Edward," said Paxton, "had it not been for you, James would've run late."

"You're quite welcome, Paxton," smiled the old engine.

"And as for James," continued the Fat Controller, "I shall speak to him and Henry later..."

Bill and Ben were also in the yards with Edward and Paxton.

"We're sorry we teased you," said Bill, "it's probably out of old habit from us.

"You really are a helpful engine," added Ben, "can you forgive us?"

"Of course I can," smiled Paxton, "you're an all right pair, after all."

* * *

When the Fat Controller caught up with Henry and James, his words were short, but not sweet.

"First Neville, then Molly, then Emily, and now Paxton," he said, "what is it with you two and new arrivals? I don't know what I should do with you..."

"We're sorry, sir," groaned James, "it's just..."

"I know your reasons, James," he said, "but that doesn't mean Paxton is a bad engine; he has proven today that he is a useful engine."

"Yes, sir," said Henry.

Paxton is one of the most hardworking diesels on the North Western Railway, always willing to help others out, even in tough situations. Hopefully after their talk with the Fat Controller, Henry and James will think twice before insulting new arrivals.

* * *

**And so ends another saga. Oh! I keep forgetting to mention that you should go and check out "North Western Engines, Long Ago", and if you ask (which I hope you don't), yes, it is canon to this series. Give it a read, why don't you? I plan to do a few more episodes of NWELA, and during that time, I can do a remake of "Thomas and the Evil Diesel" and the Diesel story I planned.**

**I will do something special for story 100, for it is a rewrite of a Thomas special. (not saying!)**


	87. Remake 56: Thomas and Diesel

**I'm really sorry it took SO long to update, but here you go.**

* * *

**ThomasAngryBirds' Remakes and Stories**

**Remake 56: Thomas and Diesel**

**Based on "Thomas and the Evil Diesel" by Christopher Awdry**

One morning at Ffarquhar sheds, Percy woke up looking like he had worked all night.

"I don't feel well," he moaned unhappily, "my joints ache and I can't breathe properly!"

Percy's driver was concerned. "I best call the Fat Controller," he said, and telephoned him for an inspector. Toby was also in the sheds at the time, and couldn't help feeling sorry for his friend.

"I hope they find out what's bothering you," he said gravely. Minutes later, the Fat Controller arrived at the yards with an engine inspector.

"Don't worry, Percy," said the inspector, "we'll see what's up with you."

The two men thoroughly examined Percy while the inspector made notes in his small book. It felt like forever to Percy, but at long last, they finished their inspection.

The Fat Controller looked quite serious. "Hmm... You'll have to go to the works, Percy," he said, "they'll make you better, but it will be a long job."

"Who will look after my trucks?" said Percy, "Toby can't do everything on his own." Toby was keen to agree with Percy.

"He certainly can't," agreed the Fat Controller, "I shall borrow another engine!"

"Where will you find one?" asked Toby, "I'm sure the other lines are busy."

"Right you are, Toby," said the Fat Controller, "even smaller engines like Rosie and Charlie have lots of work to do, so this means I'll need to borrow an engine from the other railway."

* * *

It was easier said than done, as the Fat Controller found out the other railway could only spare a diesel shunter he was familiar with from twenty-five years ago.

"With all due respect," he said on the telephone, "he caused trouble for my engines years ago, and I don't know why _he_ would be brought back!"

"You may want to see it this way," said the voice on the telephone, "would you rather have him helping you, or the Ffarquhar branchline's goods services delayed?"

The Fat Controller conceded. "If he is the only one you can spare," he said, "I guess I have no other choice then."

"Excellent," said the voice, "he shall arrive first thing tomorrow. Good day."

"Good day, I suppose."

The Fat Controller hung up and sighed. "He's still bound to be troublesome even after all those years..." he said to no one in particular.

* * *

The next day, Duck was at Crovan's Gate having just received a new coat of paint. Percy was inside the Steamworks being looked over by the workmen.

As Duck waited for a clear path to the Little Western, he heard an oily purring noise.

"Hmm," he said to himself, "it must be a new engine we're having today. The Fat Controller might have told us about him... or her."

But Duck was wrong, as a familiar black diesel shunter with six wheels appeared.

"It's Diesel," exclaimed Duck to himself, and quickly scuttled behind the shed. Diesel backed into the shed so he could be refueled on diesel oil. He didn't notice the Great Western pannier glaring at him from a distance.

Although Duck was friendly with diesels like BoCo and Bear, he didn't trust Diesel after he told lies about him in 1957.

"What's he come back for?" Duck said crossly, "The Fat Controller sent him away in disgrace!" He waited until Diesel left for Knapford Junction, and then Duck puffed cautiously away to the Little Western.

* * *

At Knapford Junction, Thomas was waiting with Annie and Clarabel for James' stopping train when he heard a familiar horn, and a familiar shape appeared.

"It couldn't be... could it?" asked Thomas.

"Good afternoon, Thomas," Diesel purred in his oily voice.

"Hello," said Thomas suspiciously, "you've come to help Toby, I suppose. Well, no tricks, mind!" he added firmly.

Diesel looked pained. "Tricks? What, me?" he purred smoothly, "I'm just delighted to be of assistance to you really useful engines again."

"Good," replied Thomas shortly, "I'll believe that when I see it!" But secretly, he didn't believe Diesel.

The Class 08 shunter rolled onto the branchline, and purred away to Ffarquhar when James pulled in.

"Who was that who rolled away?" asked James.

"Need you guess?" groaned Thomas, "It was Diesel, back to help while Percy's away."

"Huh!" snorted James, "The Fat Controller sent him away twenty-five years ago, and Diesel should not have returned!"

"From what I hear, he was the only engine available," said Thomas, "I hope Percy gets back soon..."

"I'd rather have Percy in our yard than Diesel," scoffed James as he pulled away, "I still don't trust diesels anyway!"

Thomas knew James was right, but unlike the big red engine, Thomas didn't show prejudice against diesels, since he worked well with Mavis and Daisy.

"I hope it doesn't lead to more trouble..." Thomas sighed to himself. Annie and Clarabel could only sympathize with him.

* * *

Back to Diesel; he was taking stone trucks from Knapford Harbor to Ffarquhar where Toby was waiting. His journey was uneventful, and the trucks were well behaved.

Toby was not pleased to see Diesel either. "Oh, it's you, is it?" he said sternly, "Well, do your shunting please, and then take these stone trucks to the harbor."

"If you say so, Toby," Diesel replied, and he was uncoupled from the trucks, then went to take the trucks Toby asked him to. The brown tram engine wanted Diesel far from him as much as possible.

Toby took the trucks Diesel brought in to Anopha Quarry for Mavis to arrange. Toby told her about Diesel.

"I know him and his type," Mavis frowned, "some of them were rough and rude, and they even called me and some of my brothers and sisters 'improper' diesels, just because we had sideplates and cowcatchers."

Toby was keen in agreeing. "He better not cause trouble or else the Fat Controller will not be pleased."

Thomas and Toby made it clear to Diesel that evening in the sheds that they would stand no nonsense.

"No making up stories or causing trouble," said Thomas firmly, "you know what happened when you told lies about Duck, don't you?"

Diesel listened, purring quietly. "Yes, Thomas," he said smoothly, "I understand, Thomas. Of course, Thomas."

* * *

However, the trucks knew of Diesel's bad behavior from years ago, and they were keen in taking it to their advantage.

"Let's have some fun!" they snickered.

The trucks teased Diesel, and tried to annoy him slipping their brakes on "accidentally" on purpose.

"Oh, those stupid buggers!" Diesel growled when they stalled him for the third time, "Can't they just behave!"

Diesel's driver put the brakes off, and they set off again to make up for lost time. Thomas was not impressed when Diesel showed up late.

"This won't do," he said crossly, "my passengers and I have a timetable to keep, you know."

"It's not my fault," hissed Diesel, "it's those trucks for teasing me and reminding me of my first visit!"

"It was your fault for lying about Duck..." Thomas said to himself. It was lucky that Diesel didn't hear Thomas. He tried to put up with the trucks' naughty behavior, but Diesel felt his temper rising to boiling point.

* * *

One morning, the trucks went too far.

"Here's evil Diesel," they whispered as he came into Ffarquhar yards, "oily creature! Yes, Thomas," they mimicked, "of course, Thomas! Anything you say, Thomas!"

At last, Diesel finally lost it.

"_Grrrrr!_" he roared furiously, "_I'll teach you!_"

He gave a line of trucks a sharp push, shooting them fast into a siding.

The oldest truck, who was also the rudest, was at the front. Too late, he saw what was coming to him.

"Oooher!" he screeched, "Help!"

With a loud crash, he hit the buffers! For a moment, the oldest and rudest truck was squeezed between the buffers and the other trucks, then both he and the buffers collapsed, and the broken pieces when pushed to the road.

"Grrrrr!" Diesel growled fiercely, as he cleared up the mess, "Come on, you! Any more nonsense, and I'll squash you _all_ flat, just like your friend!"

Thomas and Daisy were nearby at the sheds, and were in shock at what they just saw.

"I knew something bad would happen," groaned Thomas, "the Fat Controller _will_ be cross now!"

* * *

The Fat Controller was most furious when he got the message.

"I am _very_ displeased with you!" he thundered crossly, "You've gone and damaged the buffers and one of the oldest trucks in the yard!"

"I'm sorry, sir," said Diesel, "but the trucks-"

"I'm not interested in your excuses, Diesel!" continued the Fat Controller, "You will go back to the other railway as soon as I can arrange it!"

Diesel was sad that the Fat Controller was angry with him, but he was also glad he would be going home as soon as Percy was back.

Edward had brought some workmen to clear away the mess and took away what was left of the buffers and the oldest truck to the scrapyards.

* * *

Two days later, Daisy was running downhill from Toryreck to Dryaw. As she rumbled on, the diesel railcar felt something warm and wet splashing her wheels.

"What could that be?" Daisy wondered, "My engine's not giving out on me, is it?"

Unknown to her, Daisy was leaving an oily trail behind her, but a passenger onboard noticed, but said nothing about it. By the time Daisy reached Dryaw, she felt hot and her joints stiff.

"What's wrong with me?" she moaned feebly.

"You've lost your oil," exclaimed her driver, "now Bertie will have to take your passengers."

Bertie agreed to help Daisy bringing the last of her passengers to Knapford, where James would bring them on his stopping train. Thomas arrived from Knapford with Annie and Clarabel, the coaches full of people on their way home from market.

"What's with you, Daisy?" he asked, "Run into another bull?"

"Nothing of the sort," grumbled Daisy, "I've gone and run out of fuel. My tank must be leaky."

"Perhaps," said Thomas, "passengers are important, after all." Soon Thomas was ready to set off for Toryreck. One of Daisy's passengers told the stationmaster about the oily rails, and by the time he came out to tell Thomas, it was already too late.

* * *

Thomas started up the hill, then suddenly his wheels began to slip on Daisy's oil and he slithered to a stop.

"What's going on?" he cried, "Help! Help! I'm slipping back!"

Near the bottom of the hill were a special track known as trap points. They are made to divert runaway trucks off the line.

Thomas could not stop his heavy train from pulling him downhill towards the trap points. Clarabel's back wheels were directed off the line.

"Oh, help me!" she wailed as her wheels sank into the mud, bringing the train to a stop. Thomas and his coaches were stuck.

"That's torn it," said the guard. He helped the passengers back to Dryaw station.

* * *

At Toryreck, Diesel was waiting with his last train before going home in disgrace again. The stationmaster told his driver that Thomas was in trouble at the hill.

"Serves him right," Diesel snickered to himself, but then he felt ashamed and realized something; the branchline was mostly single-tracked, and Diesel could not get to Knapford if the track was blocked.

Diesel pushed the trucks into the siding nearby. They tittered quietly to themselves but Diesel didn't notice.

"Bother," he grumbled, "I shall have to help, or I can't get home!"

* * *

"I'm coming, Thomas," Diesel called. He stopped at the oily place, then carefully inched forward until he and Thomas could be coupled up. If he went too fast, the situation could have been more serious than it already was.

The workmen had put sleepers onto Clarabel to make a slope up to the line. They cleaned the oil off the rails, and then put dry sand onto them.

At last, everything was ready. Diesel's engine started up and he dug his wheels firmly into the sand, and pulled. But Diesel knew he had to be careful and not pull too hard in case a coupling broke.

With sanded rails, Thomas was able to help too. The engines moved forward a little way, and stopped. Then a bit more, until inch by inch, Clarabel came safely back onto the line.

"Thank goodness for that," remarked Annie to Clarabel, "you're lucky not to be hurt."

Diesel and Thomas went back to the passengers who were still waiting anxiously at Dryaw station. They boarded Annie and Clarabel once more, and the guard blew his whistle. Using plenty of sand, both engines pulled the train up the hill.

* * *

They made it back to Toryreck, running late, but most triumphant.

"Thank you, Diesel," said Clarabel, "you were splendid."

"You were a great help," agreed Thomas, "you may have made up for your anger a few days ago."

Diesel was pleased too, and he began to feel sorry that he was going home. He coupled up to his trucks again and rumbled away to Knapford.

* * *

When the Fat Controller heard, he was pleased with Diesel for helping Thomas and Clarabel, and had it that his visit ended on a high note.

Percy finally came back from the works and couldn't believe what Thomas told him. The engines on the Ffarquhar branchline hoped Diesel would return one day, and Diesel hoped so too.

"Helping a steam engine out," he said to himself as he rolled home, "I hope they'll forgive me one day... Maybe working with them isn't a bad thing after all..."

Diesel began to wonder if he could become a full-time member of the North Western Railway, but that's another story...

* * *

**That other story is Diesel's Return, which you can read after reading this one.**

**Now onto business: I hadn't updated lately due to completing a college class, but thankfully I won't have to have one until the fall, which gives me a chance to focus on high school and my stories (depending on time I have).**

**This story was written as a prequel to Diesel's Return to give development as to why Diesel acts nice. (I don't like Diesel acting nice in the TV series, and you can watch Diesel's Special Delivery as to why that is.) That will be the sequel, basically the ending of Diesel's Return expanded and in more detail and depth.**

**Hopefully after that, I can finally work on Unusual Engines which will star Neville and Dennis as main characters. I have some other sagas and stories planned, so here are some I'm planning to write:**

**Great Northern Engines  
****Great Western Engines  
****Peel Godred Electric Engines  
****Steamworks Engines  
****Vintage Railway Engines****  
****Spencer the Silver Engine  
****Sudrian Express Engines**

**As well as rewrites of episodes like "Thomas Puts the Brakes On", "Bill, Ben and Fergus", "Henry's Happy Coal", "Welcome Stafford", and so on. My 100th story will be a surprise, and I won't say what it is. (If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?)**

**Also, I do plan more stories of North Western Engines, Long Ago, as well as a new spinoff series based on how the Sodor engines came to be.**


End file.
